Turning Point
by dragonsire13
Summary: It was the end, the final battle. The last confrontation with their mortal enemy -yet, it felt utterly fake. The strings all of them had been strung along weren't held by the hands everyone had suspected because those hands were empty right now and the eyes they belonged to, stared at her without malice. Kagome realized right there that she had never looked beyond the manipulation.
1. Turning Point

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the story, I earn no money with it and I honestly expect no one to even believe I would. So please just have fun reading.

About the story: I really don't know how far I'm going with this, its just a spooky idea. I guess we will find out.

Notes: Kagome returns to the past and tries to change the events of the story. It will take some chapters for her to return to the feudal era, so please have some patience. Also, I want to inform you that while some major plot points will reappear in the story, there also will be many changes. The reason for the changes are Kagome's somewhat successful attempts to get straight through the wall with her head. There are also more layers of manipulation to the story and soon our beloved Miko will find herself headfirst into a greater struggle than she had guessed. Will she be able to hold herself against the new odds? -Or would it have been better if she had never attempted to mingle with time? We shall find out - I'm as curious about it as you ;-).

#

 **Turning** **Point**

Sometimes, odd things tend to happen and probably at the worst times in your life. At least Kagome would have thought something like this, if there had been any time to really think. Not that there was or would be anytime soon… Truth, be told, since that fateful day, when she fell down the bone eater well, there had never been any time for her to think. And by god, right now she realized what a bad thing that had been.

Her entire body felt unwell, she was sick of feeling helpless and being a fool. She was sick of her weak constitution. At the moment she was beaten and weak …again…, only her holy powers helped her to survive the dangerous environment. All of her focus was set on how to save her friends, to protect those precious to her. Her mind was reeling, desperately searching for a way out of their current predicament. Again everything around her was dead set on swallowing up her attention preventing her to realize the truth.

If she had only taken the time to truly think about all those things happening to her friends, to her and their environment, maybe it would have never come so far.

She gritted her teeth.

All the clues had been right in front of her and she had been too blind to see them. She had felt unwell before, realizing on an unconscious level that there had to be more to it… All the unfitting parts, the clues given to her, throughout the journey, had hinted at a bigger picture and now she realized how blind she had been…

 _How many lives could have been saved?_

 _Kohaku, the demon slayer clan, Shippo's father, uncounted people of unnamed villages…_

It was her fault. Those deaths had been unnecessary and she could have prevented many of them. Mostly, but undeniably she had to finally face the truth. There was no more use in running from the responsibility. She may not have been at fault for the game set up for them but for blindly playing along the rules. All the things she could have done should have done to further their cause, yet she never did!

Not just the part that she wasn't trained as Miko… she had been ignorant and stupid (downright careless) in her decisions and her friends had to pay the price for it. Her recklessness had pulled them downwards into this hell with her.

The part of being untrained was also alone her fault… she couldn't deny the truth any longer. How many years had her grandfather tried to hammer some traditions into her? How often had he tried to teach her some skills and she hadn't been able to care less about it all even if she had tried even harder to ignore him.

Every single time she had turned him down.

She had never paid him any thought or even respect for leading their temple, for preserving old and valuable knowledge… Even if he was a fraud, some theories, spells and some of the history lessons could have been useful. Hell, with them sliding along the border of the abyss every single time, any kind of knowledge could have been useful to save their asses more than once!

Yet, she had blocked out everything her grandfather had to say. She hadn't listened to him, too grossed out by all the bones and weird creature stuff he waved in front of her face since she was little.

Now she was here at the end of all things staring into those deep red eyes.

It suddenly made her realize all those wasted opportunities and the unused potential. It was such a sad conclusion. For a moment her anger faded somewhat and some silence entered her thoughts. She focused on their opponent with those mesmerizing eyes again. Eyes, that had puzzled her and still did, since the entire encounter. Those eyes staring back at her and after more moments she realized that they were not what they were supposed to be. It unsettled her deeply.

Those eyes which were ignoring all of the others, those which were just looking at her, missing something and mirroring something in exchange, which they had never done so before, those eyes made her finally realize.

Kagome Higurashi, Miko and guardian of the Shikon no Tama jewel, was currently inside a giant ball like spider, floating through the sky. It was a slick place full of tendrils and deadly miasma.

For a moment she focused on her friends and allies, fighting against their arch nemesis: Naraku.

Inuyasha used his powerful blade Tetsaiga and released one attack after another against the evil Youkai. She could see the cutting and whirling energy hack away tendrils after tendrils and even damaging Naraku's central web and yet the evil Hanyo seemed completely unimpressed with Inuyasha's efforts.

The attacks of her friend didn't seem to have much effect at all and the dark Hanyo simply ignored them. Yet Inuyasha didn't stop, while he couldn't do any real damage, he was still able to shield their human friends from the deadly miasma of the spider. The dark and potent poison would be the death of them otherwise. It still spread throughout the entire "cave", giving Miroku and Sango a hard time but thus far they still lived.

The monk as well as the demon slayer had been brought to the brink of breaking. Not only physically from the constant poisoning but also emotionally. Those were the hardest injuries and Kagome worried for them because with not only the threat of losing their loved one and losing their last remaining family, the constant taunting would soon cause them to give up hope.

 _They were brought to despair!_

Something, some hidden truth, one she was still denying, tried to break free from her inner shields. It tried to come to the surface. A hurtful truth it was, one she was still unwilling to face. Her friends and allies never noticed her struggle, even Lord Sesshomaru was too focused on ending their enemy. Taking Rin as hostage and using her as bait for Sango had been the final straw. The lord of the western land only knew one outcome for this unfavorable situation; Naraku would be maimed and ended.

That Inuyasha was dead set on destroying his nemesis was no surprise to her, not after everything they had gone through.

All of them had only one thought in their minds: to destroy Naraku

Everything was so plausible now, so set in stone, so like things falling into their right place.

To Kagome it felt like chess pieces going for their last moves. Like the hidden strategies were finally brought to an end. Piece for piece moved forward in set paths going for the last moves.

The pieces felt only anticipation of finally ending the game; they had no doubt, no restriction…

For them there was only one goal: defeat the enemy. Yet, the players remained unseen, unnoticed and untouched.

Invisible forces behind the scene highly amused at how their game concluded.

Kagome shivered. The feeling inside of her grew stronger.

She asked herself what she had missed all the time.

The answer came to her finally and she didn't like it at all. It was a very bitter and deadly realization as the puzzle parts slowly started to make sense. A deep sigh of frustration left her.

The thing she missed in Naraku's eyes was the hatred. No, he still despised them but not for the same reasons as before. He didn't hate them because of his ploy, his revenge against Kikyo and Inuyasha for his betrayed love or lust… Not anymore at least…

He hated them because they brought his end without ever seeing what he had seen, what he had finally understood as he had fully claimed the Shikon jewel. They would win against him but in the end they would lose and never understand why or what had happened; except maybe for her_ the Miko.

Their eyes locked again.

Kagome knew why he was looking at her; he was expecting her to see, to understand. He had looked beyond the mirror, as well as she had done.

Finally her feelings, the clues, her suspicions clicked into place. Like her mentor had said:

 _"You have forgotten who your enemy is."_

He had been so right but she hadn't been able to understand, not until it was far too late. Everything was too late; she had the truth but no more time to act on it. Burning anger coursed through her, finally she understood but she couldn't do a thing about it.

A week ago, when she had made her last visit home, before the final battle started. She had visited the dojo. She had needed to confide some of her sorrows into a person that was neutral and wouldn't judge her.

She had told him anything, never considering how mad the story of past times, Youkais, jewels, curses and time traveling wells had to sound. She never was considered a smart person but one thing she had always been able to do right. Kagome had always been able to look beyond a person's surface. She judged characters well and could see light and treasures were others couldn't.

She looked at Naraku again and now she understood the emotion in his eyes, it was resignation. Naraku had given up; he was only continuing now to see this play to an end. One look into those crimson eyes told her that he had come to realize that he never had pulled the strings. In the end the master puppeteer hadn't been him but someone else.

 _"You have forgotten who your enemy is."_

The words echoed through her again, they were screaming the truth at her. Her teacher had understood and she should have as well! That afternoon she had told him the story of the Shikon no Tama, not the story of Naraku and Kikyo, not the story of Inuyasha or Kagome.

It had always been the story of the Shikon jewel. It was the story of the fighting Miko Midoriko and her battle against uncounted Youkai. It is the story of betrayal and the immense power of the demons which the jewel promised to his new victims, luring demon after demon into range, its vortex.

It was also a false promise, Kagome realized.

Looking into Naraku's eyes was enough to let her know that the jewel had granted him neither the power he had wanted nor his true wish of being united with Kikyo. No, it had thwarted his plans, making him believe he got everything he wanted and then kicking him into despair.

Despair. The jewel was created from despair. The young Miko gasped at realizing this small detail. Always there to grasp and disregarded as unimportant. Yes the Youkai souls lend the jewel its power but it was the despair which made it evil.

 _A human emotion…_

How ironic, she thought. Naraku master manipulator had always known that not power or inflicted physical wounds hurt most but the betrayal of loved ones. He knew and finally he had come to realize that, that was what the jewel truly did. He must have realized that he had been entrapped as well as all the others. He was entrapped into the jewel's evil, Midoriko's evil, her despair.

The demons gave the jewel power but it was the despair which bound them into eternity.

Midoriko had been on the brink of despair. Battling these powers knowing she couldn't win; couldn't protect her loved ones and she despaired. In a final attempt to win she took all her power, all her despair and caged the Youkais and herself into an eternal battle.

Kagome realized that the jewel needed to be fed.

The spell needed to be fed to continue the eternal entrapment pulling one soul after another into the vortex of despair.

Created out of despair, it fed off despair.

It was never supposed to grant any wish at all, because if it did, the victim would flee the despair that the jewel needed to continue its existence.

It even created Naraku out of the human Onigumo and uncounted Youkais. It promised Onigumo the beautiful Miko and the Youkais power but it never fulfilled any of its promises… Kikyo got killed and the Youkais got stuck as unstable Hanyo set on revenge but not against the jewel…

Now Naraku's body had become like the realm of the jewel and all of them were trapped inside it. Their hearts full of despair, ready to become the next set of inhabitants of the cursed jewel.

The realization fueled her heart once more.

Inside the depths of her heart she found a new power it felt like a pulsing rage but without being destructive against her own body like hatred normally turned out to be. Funnily it had even a calm and collected quality to it and suddenly she was able to feel the cursed jewel hovering behind Naraku. Not much time had passed since the battle of mind inside the Miko. The woman still stood there bow held, arrow drawn aiming at their nemesis.

She paused.

It would only end if she made the right wish.

She needed to wish it gone.

It would end the battle, Naraku would die and the rest of the survivors could move on with their lives. The end was so close, so easy and yet so wrong.

Everyone was too occupied to notice her slight change of stance, except for Naraku. His eyes widened in surprise as she no longer aimed at him but at the jewel behind him. He closed his eyes knowing that the end was there.

Naraku's reaction didn't remain unnoticed. Inuyasha believed that is was his doing and taunted the other being even more, gaining only a weak smirk as answer. Naraku couldn't even bother to answer anymore.

Then Kagome put all her might, her love for her friends, for her world and her newly found wisdom into the arrow, lacing it with a strength that has never been seen before. Not even Midoriko could have put so much power into one attack.

The arrow shot through the air with a whistling noise and missed.

Her friends cried out in anger as the arrow missed Naraku's head but before any frustration could be announced, it went straight through the jewel.

A loud crack was to hear and everything trembled. Waves of power ran through the entire place. The walls and even the floor started shaking and there was a terrible noise but the jewel stayed intact even with her arrow stuck through the middle. Kagome could feel its power wavering for a moment but it wasn't gone.

Only the wish would end it. A wish that would seal their fate forever, she knew she had to wish it gone. A selfless wish was needed or it would never end… finding new victims to continue and true to her assessment of the situation the jewel started to play with her.

Kagome was consumed by darkness. The jewel toyed with her. It showed her images of her time, her family how she would never go back home, never see them again.

After everything she had been through, it was a weak attempt. Revealing to her that it had lost much of its power in the last battle and that her arrow was taking its toll but it still wanted to survive. It fought for survival, the same way they had done.

The souls didn't want to be wished into nothingness. Right there they had nothing to lose and she knew that such an enemy was worse than any other. It wasn't a question of power but of determination. Kagome knew that she had to be very careful now. It was offering to grant her any wish, if she wouldn't destroy it.

 _It would be selfish though._

She didn't care anymore. Kagome had tried being selfless before and it hadn't worked. Only more and more of people she cared for had been killed. Many corpses piled up in front of her inner eye… They had died in vain because nothing had been achieved in the end. No matter how hard they had tried, in the end they still had ended up inside the jewel's curse.

She made a decision.

She would never be weak again and she wouldn't allow people to sacrifice themselves for her ever again. She would become stronger and finally be the Miko they had needed, the one they had deserved. She would be what she was always supposed to be in the first place: Kagome the warrior.

In thoughts she answered the jewel:

 _"I will not wish to return to my family but we can make a deal."_

Kagome knew she had gained her opponent's full attention. She also knew that right now she had to be really careful or the tricky object would dominate the game again. She vowed that this time she wouldn't allow the jewel once again to dictate the rules. No, this was her turn.

She needed to phrase the contract carefully. She knew it could send her soul through time, because it had nested itself within her after crossing centuries through time. It also had some activation powers on the time travel well; at least she assumed that much. Kagome also knew that it took much of the jewel's power to do so. It had been dormant for some years regaining its strength after pulling off such an enormous spell. Why else had it waited for fifteen years to take her to the feudal era?

A little voice in the back of her head questioned her sanity on putting their fate on some assumptions…

Kagome pushed it away.

She had needed a third option and that it was. Therefore she gathered her focus and will and spoke clearly to the cursed object floating in front of her.

 _"If you take me back in time as I am right now, this includes my heart, mind and soul. If you bring me into my four year old body, then I shall give the jewel to the first Youkai I meet in the feudal era, after I travelled through the well on my fifteenth birthday."_

Kagome had gone through all her memories and come to a decision, hoping to not have overlooked something. On one hand she needed to leave enough lee way to allow the jewel the entertainment of being able to manipulate her again. Making it believe that she was allowing it to choose another Youkai to be her opponent next time, while in the background she had to keep her cards tight to her chest not once thinking a wrong thought or giving away her plan.

She only hoped it would be dormant again after taking her all the way through time and thus agreeing to take her so far into the past. It would need the time to recuperate before unfolding its new attempt to mess with them. It wouldn't want to be dormant during her trip to the feudal era therefore it needed to give her the years she asked for…

She hoped for its greed of playing with them all over again, for its undying need to finally devour their souls.

She so badly hoped that it would work.

Then everything ended. Slowly, like thick liquid pouring all over her, everything faded away. The story how it once was told became a mere memory inside Kagome's head as she was taken back by the jewel into her past.

* * *

This was the first chapter :-) What do you think so far?


	2. Back to the past

**Back to the past**

She opened her eyes and closed them again suddenly. Not believing the day she was brought back to…

Of course the jewel would do anything to put her through more emotional turmoil. She should have at least somewhat expected such an attempt from it but somehow it caught her full force. It must feel really smug to unsettle her in such a way.

Yet, she couldn't complain as she hadn't been specific with the date she wanted to go to. It had left the jewel with a nice opportunity to mess with her and of course it wouldn't let such a splendid opportunity slip. She only wanted to return to her four year old self… She at least got what she had wished for. Only that this also was the year her father had died in a car accident.

Kagome took a few steading breaths.

Come on, you are far too old and have been through far too much to allow yourself being thrown out of the loop because of this inconvenience.

With closed eyes, she was trying to feel and hear her surroundings. To feel her mother's trembling hand, which held her own small one and to hear the rain drops falling onto the umbrella which the older woman held above them both. She realized how her small feet started to feel cold and wet inside the ill fitted shoes. Those weren't made for rainy days or for bad occasions.

Yet, she was here like all the other people were. It was the day of her dad's funeral and they all stood in the rain… except for Sota who was only a few weeks old and was left with a lady from the neighborhood. Kagome opened her eyes braving the scene and taking in the collection of different people. Some she remembered but many faces didn't mean anything to her. Most of the people present had disappeared and left the small family to fend for themselves. Kagome had no emotional bonds to any of them. The scene fit perfectly with the rain, the clouds and the coldness.

Originally she had forgotten the day, buried it deep in her unconsciousness. Due to her young age she hadn't been plagued with bad feelings. It was different now. Now, she could understand. It had taken her mother years to ever speak about her feelings at the time they had lost their father. Both of her children had been so small and the money she received as a widow only had helped that much. They had needed to live at the temple with their grandfather's support and her mother had saved as much money as she could for the future education of her children. So that one day they would have a better life.

It was not an easy time and now she was back in the middle of it.

If the Shikon no Tama wanted to break her, it had to try harder though.

It had been a heartbreaking day but also one that had steeled her resolve. She had a plan and would go through with it. No matter what it would take; Kagome Higurashi would show them all that messing with her and her friends meant war! Before she was ready to dive into the happenings around her and set her plan into motion, she checked if she could feel anything from the jewel within her. Thus she closed her eyes once more and listened to the feelings inside her.

 _No._

There was no echo or presence other than her soul.

 _Good._

She opened her deep blue eyes and faced the people, visiting the funeral. It was time, her time; a chance she wasn't going to waste. She looked at different aunts and uncles as well as many people who had known her father from work and saw them with knowing eyes. It didn't matter; she would never meet them and their pettiness again after this day. Her father's family had separated all ties after his death and never asked after them again. Their fate had been of no concern to them.

Leaving the small family with the strange grandfather, no one spoke to. The old fraud that lived in an old temple, they talked behind his back and gossiped that he hadn't yet managed to burn himself by accident.

At the funeral Kagome could listen to many of the topics first hand, as they spoke about inheriting something and who didn't seemed to be dressed properly… Childish and petty were the words of Kagome's choice to describe the crowd.

She searched throughout the different faces for her grandfather and was surprised as she located him. Instead of the crazy, lovely old man she had come to know all throughout her former life, there stood a stoic and broken man, burying his only son.

His stature was collected like an old warrior after losing people close to him but trying to keep up a brave front in order to protect what he still had left. There she realized it; he was trying to protect them. He was braving the situation and turned a deaf ear and a blind eye towards all those harpies around them. It was not the battle that counted but the war he had to win.

Seeing her grandfather and her mother at that day forced her to put aside all nostalgic feelings she may had entertained with returning home. People were at stake right there and it was time to fight.

Kagome vowed that changes would start right now.

The first thing she did with her new life was to look into her mother's eyes and give her a smile. A smile that told her mother, that everything would turn out right…

It was a promise, Mrs. Higurashi may not have been able to fully understand it but that smile was the beginning of a new age.

#

The following days held many big and small changes for the small family. They came silent and sneaked upon them without warning. Yet of course with everything that was going on it wasn't such a huge feat.

Mrs. Higurashi had to move the rest of her small family into the temple and set everyone up. That meant packing up their stuff and going through her husband's things reducing everything to what was needed and could be stored without too much trouble. Yet it felt like she was betraying the memory of her love.

Not that there was much choice for all of them they had to start a new life. Yet moving into the sacred place around the shrine proved to be far more nerve-wracking than anyone could have known.

The place had been widely unused and Kagome couldn't recognize many things which surrounded her. Old and unused stuff was to be found in every corner. Somewhere in between all the dust, stuff, decoration and tourist plunder, they had to find a space to make a home for everyone. It seemed that the rooms of the house which Kagome had come to love weren't there yet; the coziness and warm feeling would be brought into the place over the next years.

Unnoticed by everyone else, the small girl sighed. She knew it was just one additional project more for her to focus on. Her family needed a good life, secure and protected and she would make it real, somehow. She didn't mind the new task though. Knowing what their home would look like one day, a smile of love and longing snuck onto her face.

With time passing by she started to look for bits and pieces she would recognize from her former life and helped placing the furniture accordingly. Somehow it helped with regaining a sense of home and safety. It would be slow but Kagome was determinate to find a way to make life easier for them.

The adults were so busy with adapting to the change that at first no one noticed the very different behavior of the four year old girl.

Later they simply said she was still hurting and missing her father.

After that they called her advanced and brilliant.

No one suspected something out of order though, she was just a kid who had lost close family and tried to compensate the loss. It would have been odder if she wouldn't have acted differently… or so they said.

Of course there would have been changes in her behavior. She had known that from the beginning. Kagome would have never been able to relive everything the way that it had happened before. Too many things had changed, more importantly they had changed her.

Gone were her naivety and her golden outlook on life. It died in the last battle against Naraku. The moment she looked into his eyes and realized how deep the manipulation had run, she had lost her "everything would set itself right in the end" attitude. Instead she realized, that she had to set things right or no one would. In order to do so she needed to become stronger though.

Those first days after her return to the past, made Kagome think and analyze her last life a lot. The further she went though, the darker her realizations became. She guessed seeing her mother so sad in her first life; seeing her lovely mum in pain after her father's demise had made her vow to herself that she could make everyone happy.

It was funny, she had never thought about it before why she turned out with such a "pure" heart and aura as her friends had called it. Sango, Shippo even Miroku had marveled her strength at staying happy and confident even if everything turned to despair around them.

Where had her ability to cheer people up and to find something likeable even in those who would be shied away by most others, come from?

Was it all because she had started to do it as young child just to make her mother smile again?

Now that she faced everything again, it made her think and question her own image. Not that she despised how she had turned out last time but her persona had also been reckless and somewhat brash. It had been an advantage in times when she faced even Sesshomaru without fear but it also had become her downfall. Like with ignoring everything about tradition.

She really loved her grandfather and she had vowed to do better this time.

Grandfather Higurashi was indeed very sad. His only son and heir to the temple had died in a car accident. It was a mundane death not something worthy of a priest or warrior. It had been such a useless death. His son had his life ahead of him and a family to look after. Yet fate had been cruel to them.

He would have gladly given his own life in exchange for that of his son. He was very tempted to search his old scrolls for the ritual to exchange fate with another person. Old and powerful, tugged the knowledge on the edge of his mind, begging him to give in and simply do it. It was a Youkai ritual and using it would mean to betray everything he had lived for.

It was also very dangerous, if done wrong it would not only cost him his holy powers but also a part of his sanity. He didn't fear any of the consequences but one, leaving the rest of his family behind unprotected and he couldn't risk that. He had his son's wife, lovely daughter and the new heir to look after.

Yet it was his granddaughter that caused his spirit to rise again. She was a lovely little sunshine with immense powers at her small palm. It was her compassionate and caring spirit though those made him realize that she had to be a true priestess. Like those he always had read about in the ancient scrolls.

Kagome started to spend many days with her grandfather always trying to assure him through her confidence and happiness. Everything would turn out alright! It was more than a promise and sub-consciously the priest understood that. Soon the man would start to give her small smiles. She was thoroughly happy as the depression in her grandfather's eyes slowly started to fade.

All in all were her days very busy. She helped her mother in the house, always smiling for her and trying to be the best help she could with her small brother. She started to learn how to clean and cook, even if she already knew those things…

It weren't so much her physical tasks that helped her family; no it was her being there for all of them. She told her mother how much she loved her. There had been many lost opportunities in her last life she had to make up for.

Kagome told her mother how good the meals tasted and how much she appreciated when she was hugged by the older woman. The small girl offered to help her mum with cleaning; preparing food and slowly the older woman came back. Her hardness seemed to ease away again little by little and only a few months had gone by, as she was able to smile for her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't say how glad she was for this miracle, this small child that brought the sunshine back into their lives.

Kagome hadn't known there were still true priestess and monks around in modern day japan!

She was puzzled and more than gleeful as her grandfather took her to one of his friends. The elder woman was the mentor and educated children with holy powers. For a moment she had been shocked into silence especially at realizing what an opportunity this would become. As she processed that something like this could have happened in her last time as well if she hadn't fought with tears and claws against it… anger wasn't the right word to describe it. It felt like she could have run her head against the next wall.

Not believing how much of a chance she had missed out before. All of that caused by her own defiance against anything temple related because she had been grossed out by all those creature stories of old. Now that she didn't fear them, as she had lived through much worse herself, her grandfather hadn't seemed too reluctant to show her more of this secret world of old.

So it had happened that she now was surrounded with other spiritual gifted children, some where her age but most where already older. Thrice a week they met to train their powers of healing, fighting and spell lore. It was a mesmerizing experience and most of all she had fun! Kagome of course knew that much of the true knowledge had gone lost and that in her last life not one of the modern spells where worth a penny but she held faith in her own knowledge to actually work around that challenge and straight them out once she would be able to use them.

She looked around the old room. Wooden floor, old furniture and many artifacts lay around them. The children of the group were excited, due to her years of experience Kagome was able to sense their spiritual auras and was baffled at how strong some of them seemed. She even guessed that most were stronger than the monks she had met in feudal era.

It probably helped that they weren't all killed off by Youkai but it still puzzled her that contrary to her believe the spiritual people hadn't faded due to the lack of Youkai.

Her own aura was of course very powerful but as soon as she had noticed that her powers had come back with her, she had reined her aura in and shielded it off. So to the others she would appear as if she only had a tiny bit of power, Kagome let just enough through her shields so that she would be allowed into the group.

She didn't want to be known for her powers, as she would become famous for her other projects soon enough. She came to this place to learn focus and control not how to outshine others with power.

Also even if she hadn't seen a Youkai anywhere in modern day, it didn't mean there were none. In her mind there was no reason to wake sleeping dragons.

The group had welcomed her warmly, probably because the old lady Shina had introduced her with kind words and she had given all of the children a heartfelt smile. Then the training started for the day. Kagome felt how her hand was taken by a girl with a most shining and beautiful aura. As the small hand touched hers she felt warmed and calmed and there she knew that she looked deep into the honey brown eyes of a true future Miko.

Kagome learned that she was dragged outside by Akemi and she knew that she had just found a true friend. The children gathered in a small secluded garden. No wandering soul could see or hear them and then Kagome was puzzled again as she saw how Shina formed a small ball made only from reiki and threw it into the air. Then the children ran after the sphere with joyful outcries. A boy named Tsuyoshi managed to catch it first and threw it to the next one on the other side of the garden.

Kagome smiled, she waited until she was sure she had caught up on all rules and then became part of the small battle between the boys and the girls of the group. Kagome took like duck to water and even Shina was baffled.

She had wanted to show the child that there was nothing to fear from the holy powers, that in fact they could be fun; she had never expected for the little child to barge right in passing the sphere back and forth like she had never done anything else in her life. The old woman just shook her head and thought on how to increase the training for her group.

Never had Kagome felt so carefree and happy since falling through the dried well the first time around. For a few hours she was able to forget, forget her sorrows, her mission and all that had happened. For these hours she was truly herself, playing with children and enjoying discovering her powers and what she could do with them.

After the practical training they learned theories, lore and history. Kagome loved that the elder group members took over some of the lessons for the smaller ones. It would take some more months but she should soon discover that it was one of the oldest traditions that once you have learned something you had to go and teach it to the next one. Only if you could successfully teach someone else you would be able to claim that you have mastered the knowledge.

Kagome learned many things under Shina's watchful eyes. She loved how she could use her reiki to heal and close wounds. Of course it was easier to do with your own wounds but in a nearby hospital founded by the temple they were allowed to practice. Her senses helped her greatly and due to the fact that she wasn't in the midst of an attack or some Hanyo kept screaming her how useless she was, she was able to truly feel what she was doing.

She could picture how her powers flew through a body, restoring cells and order. Time after time she tried and obtained a feeling for the process and with that her confidence grew. Carefully and with patience she offered to heal everyone she was allowed to. Even if the others in the group took breaks or only approached a few people, Kagome wasn't to be stopped. The child walked from room to room and offered aid where she could. Every time Kagome asked for more, eager to improve her senses and skills with repeating the process.

She felt giddy and for more than one reason. It did wonders for her self-worth to be able to help and she knew that it wasn't because of the powers of the jewel. As that still was without awareness.

It was her own unique light and she was capable of using it to aid others.

The small child visited the temple school thrice a week and was enjoying herself greatly; she also started to build contacts with the other children. She was trying to utilize allies and possible friendships. Profiting from their experiences and powers, she loved to ask questions on things she had always pondered about but never had found time and place to ask in her former life.

Kagome learned all about how reiki was supposed to work and what else she could do with her powers. Shina was always helpful with explaining things to her as good as she knew. She had an open ear for the questions of the eager child and made sure to encourage her thirst for knowledge and her heart for helping others.

After gaining her first true friend, Kagome invited Akemi home to her family's temple. She liked the older girl quite a lot and loved the warm aura of the other. Akemi on the other hand had started to think of Kagome as a little sister she always would have loved to have. Also it was fascinating to be allowed to snoop around a real temple and breathe in all the ancient stories. Everything at Kagome's home had a history – really everything. Even the broom had a story to itself.

They loved to roam the place and visited the shrine. Kagome observed how Akemi started to say some prayers and did a kind of ritual. As the other realized that her little friend seemed to know nothing about such things, she offered to explain some things. Right there Akemi was met with one of Kagome's most beautiful smiles.

From Akemi she learned how to chant some prayers for luck, prosperity and health that day. She also was able to gain more knowledge about their culture than she had been able to see throughout her entire stay in the feudal era. Of course the people there hadn't had much time for such things as the times had been rough on everyone.

All the more she enjoyed Akemi's help and listened attentively to her.

"You know Kagome; if you do something good for others you do it at the same time also for yourself."

She nodded and tried to understand what Akemi told her.

"You mean that if I ask for a blessing of this temple then I would also be blessed?"

"Yes. Your wish to help others, your gratitude for everything good in life and your generosity to see others happy will always work for the betterment of all beings and that includes you too."

Both girls currently sat on the front steps of the well house. She loved to listen to Akemi's words; the other girl thought of course that she would be too small to truly understand the weight of her words but the eleven year old had been told the same as she had started her education.

It didn't matter that one needed years to discover the power behind kindness but those words had stuck with her and they would stick with her new small friend.

They talked about many more things; Kagome learned that Akemi came from a rich family, her father working for a bank and her mother being an elite surgeon. Akemi also had an older brother who had started his own dojo, mixing traditional material arts with current fighting styles and sports like kick boxing or dance and acrobatic.

She herself wanted to become a doctor too like her mother and trained her spiritual abilities to help people even better. Kagome marveled her thrive. She remembered her own eleven year old self, with head full of clothes, school, the first crush and new shopping trends. Now those things held no more appeal to her but she was amazed by the fact that obviously this kind soul next to her truly wished to be helpful to other people at such a young age.

It grew late and Mrs. Higurashi arranged with Akemi's parents for the girl to have a sleep over. Akemi did enjoy her stay at the ancient place and Kagome thought that it wouldn't be too bad to postpone her studies for one night. Instead the both of them talked until far too late at night their eyes closed and they fell asleep.

As Mrs. Higurashi had two very tired looking girls sitting at her table the next day, she had to smile a bit. The breakfast was a bit calmer than usually but she was just happy that her daughter had such a sweet friend. Both of the girls even offered her to help her with the dishes but she shooed them away for the day, knowing that her in law had prepared some more stories for them and wanted to show of some family treasures.

After Akemi left them Kagome returned to her normal schedule, having gained a new resolve to give her very best to help all the people she had promised to protect.

#

She helped her family, learned in the temple school and prepared for her normal school, which would start soon enough. She already learned hard for it. It was one of her secret missions and hell, had she to be careful with it. If anyone would find out that she was already able to read, hell would break loose. So she had to be really careful with her doings and could only do so at night when the others slept.

Tonight she would focus on chemistry, as she had plans to rearrange her electives to a more fitting schedule, for her mission. Last time she had stuck with more popular and girly courses but she didn't plan on wasting time…

She had to study hard in advance. Kagome was in no way daft but in truth she also wasn't a genius even if everyone would start to think about her as one. Her studying habits had been horrid due to her long times of absence and with focusing now heavily on chemistry, plant life and history she had to learn many things she didn't learn in her last life.

Right now she was still focused on catching up with the stuff she had learned in her last time. Closing all the gaps that she hadn't managed to bridge before took much more time than she had hoped. Therefore she followed a very strict and tight schedule. She also had to finish the latest book because she needed to bring it back to the library the next day.

If it wasn't the only way she wouldn't have bothered but as her mother was saving all her money for the education of Sota and her, she had to make use of the library. Until yet she had managed to find useful books and for later she would have to think about something else.

Her plan was to skip a few classes and do her final tests at least two years early. School should be done before starting her adventure. There was no way in hell she would struggle with school again when she left for feudal era! It had been madness to lead such a double life, as it had only been a hindrance in both worlds.

Her instructors had seen her struggles and she had come close to fail her education, it would have been fatal if she had needed to return to modern day and continue to live there. On the other hand her forced study sessions had also bothered her companions and had put their mission on ice for longer than healthy for anyone. How many shards could have been gained if they had been quicker? Naraku had been far more thorough in his search and her absence had played into his hands. She sighed but turned her fought away from depressing matters.

She wouldn't think of the darkness ahead of her.

She wouldn't think of her friends, whom she missed so terrible.

She wouldn't think about the jewel or the curse.

No.

She had the power to decide and so she decided to think about her caring grandfather, her loving mother, her dear baby brother and her friend Akemi.


	3. Starting school

My dear readers thank you for the kind reviews :-). I also wanted to thank you for joining into some more madness with me... I do trust that you know what you are doing. I mean there are youkai around and other evil monsters... so be prepared and careful ;-). I hope you still enjoy the story, it might take a little bit more time to go back to feudal era but I will try to hury xD. If you have any suggestions, please write. I do have an open ear for requests... if it's possible within the story of course. I'm not going to enter a penguin or something (just saying).

#

 **Starting school**

As Kagome started with school she was well prepared. Additionally to her knowledge of her last life, she had also read up on the entire curriculum; thanks to Akemi! It had helped that her best friend had lend her the books of her past years. The girl was also a very good student and it showed in her scripts. It had inspired Kagome to rethink her own learning strategy completely.

In her former life, Kagome had simply learned the printed texts. She had done her assignments and had absorbed tons of knowledge. Her schoolbooks had looked used as the pages had slowly shown traces of long reading sessions. Books and notes she had brought to the feudal era had often looked borderline destroyed. Her teachers had probably wondered more than once if they should even accept her homework, considering some traces of earth, blood and general shady pages. Kagome had of course rewritten most of her notes more than once…

Other than the traces of her adventures her books had been flawless though. It was a huge difference to Akemi's books… Those weren't as used and damaged as hers had been but they were littered with notes. There wasn't a single page without additional thoughts and ideas about the taught topic. Kagome had been puzzled the first time she had seen those.

She was very grateful for all the cross references she had come across in Akemi's notes.

Kagome would have never thought that school could be that interesting until she found all the handwritten additions with references and ideas. Akemi had used all her efforts to combine the newly gained knowledge from school with everything she had learned from Shina. Therefore her books and scripts had become filled with added remarks most modern teachers would frown upon. There were references to Youkais, star constellations and different prayer equations and so on. Kagome wasn't able to get all of them but what she was able to understand broadened her understanding of her powers more than anything else.

It was also inspiring.

She spent many hours to study the knowledge and the notes. It didn't only refresh her former knowledge but put most of it into a completely new context.

Kagome vowed to do the same with her own books as well. It seemed damn useful that rune circles and healing recipes became much more clear and logical if you applied knowledge of math and science to it.

Many nights went by with the still small priestess studying her ass off in order to reclaim, broaden and even invent more useful knowledge. She probably shouldn't spend all of her nights studying but she couldn't bring herself to stop!

Once she had every project she would need outlined and starting it became somehow like putting tracks in front of an already moving train.

Kagome knew the date when she would supposedly be pulled back into feudal era again.

It became a very clear dead line.

She knew what she had to do in order to prepare herself.

Also she knew how to set everything into motion.

Now she was simply left with doing it.

She couldn't really stop anymore and she also didn't want to!

#

School started in the same way as it had the last time around only that this time Kagome's mother was in for a shock.

Only two weeks into the term had passed by. Mrs. Higurashi was asked to come to school for a meeting. On behalf of her daughter, they had told her. She didn't believe that her little sunshine could have caused any trouble but was worried that something might be amiss.

With a heavy heart she approached the appointed office. As she was announced by the secretary, she was led inside without further delays. It bothered her as she had been used to normally be made waiting.

The director asked her to have a seat and offered tea to the woman. She nodded in acceptance and chose the chair between the director and the teacher of Kagome's class.

"Mrs. Higurashi we are very pleased to inform you that your daughter is doing great. So great in fact that we feel she should move up one class."

The woman looked between the faces of the two middle aged men back and forth. She was completely shocked. She knew her little sun-drop was brilliant but not that those people would consider moving her up an entire year after only having her in class for two weeks.

To calm her nerves and think things through for a moment, she took a sip of the offered tea. She feared that her nervousness would show. It couldn't be helped, this was her daughter's future and she needed to consider all possible outcomes as well as she was able to.

She then turned to Kagome's teacher.

"Sir, are you sure that this would be best for my daughter? I neither want her to fail her studies if she cannot keep up with higher coursework nor do I want her to feel an outcast between older students."

"Mrs. Higurashi I understand your concern, that is the very reason we only want to move her up one year, she is already so knowledgeable that she could probably keep up with third year tasks as easily."

The woman sighed and took a few sips of her tea. It was jasmine tea, her favorite. She couldn't believe how well her small daughter was faring. She was deeply shocked.

"Would she start in the higher year right away?"

"Yes. We believe it's early enough so she wouldn't face much trouble with adapting to the new circumstances."

"When do we have to give our answer?"

"Best would be today. We could arrange for you to call us after you have thought it through. We think she should be starting on Monday, so we are against too much delay."

"Thank you, for informing me. I will have a conversation with my daughter and then we will let you know today."

"Alright Mrs. Higurashi, thanks for your time. We await your answer this afternoon."

After departing she picked up her daughter for the day and both of them had a long conversation. Mrs. Higurashi asked herself if it was normal that such a small child acted in such a mature way… Yet it would only aid Kagome in her career and as Mrs. Higurashi struggled to keep her small family going, she would be grateful for all kind of small miracles which helped them strive.

Both shared their opinions on the situation. Kagome was inwardly smiling the whole time. She had managed to do extraordinarily good on their assignments and was already noticed. She wanted to skip as many classes as she could but of course she understood the worries of her mother and tried to appease her.

It did help that she was doing better with older children than with those her age. Her friendship to Akemi was proving that point to her mother. She also assured the elder woman that she would be careful and wouldn't take such an opportunity lightly. She wanted to strive and even get a chance to receive a scholarship.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help the tears showing, as her small daughter informed her that she would do anything needed to help making their situation better.

It was hard work but after an hour of discussing both agreed that she would simply try her best and that she had really good friends at the temple school, so she wouldn't be too worried.

Mrs. Higurashi called the school and agreed that Kagome would start in the higher year on Monday.

#

Outside from school Kagome finally had more freedom and resources on hand to really focus on preparing for her adventure. Finally she could read in the open, with the excuse of not wanting to fall behind in school. She still worked mostly during the nights though, in order to not worry her mother too much. For day times she kept the more age appropriate literature but as she needed to catch up with the basics in science, as those topics had been neglected last time, she had enough titles ahead of her to be kept busy.

Kagome also started to visit the dojo from Akemi's brother, she didn't get much money for herself but as she was doing so great in school her mother had allowed her to start training in the material arts. It had been the best gift from her mother ever. The woman had been glad that her daughter had shown interest into something not book related and wanted to ensure her daughters fitness to balance out her studious behavior. That it had to be material arts would also help her daughter later in life to protect herself against the dangers in the world.

Kagome had of course supported those lines of arguments, all the while inwardly jumping in delight. It was a kind of childish and thus appropriate reaction on Kagome's part.

Yuuki was successful with his dojo and had to even hire new teachers as people demanded more and more classes. Therefore he was most of the time really busy, yet he never lost focus on what was important in life.

He was also a good judge of character and like the rest of his family he had a bright aura and his spiritual powers enhanced his sharp mind as well as the strength of his body. After learning in the temple school himself for many years he had searched for a way that fit his character and allowed him to pass on his knowledge. Therefore he had chosen to teach people on how to use their spirit with movement and taught the gifted ones the old knowledge of fighting.

Yuuki changed the outlook on life for many people. Leading them to new understanding and be more aware of their bodies, movements and life as a whole.

Despite his high amount of work he also made sure to always find time for his little sister. He furthered her studies with Shina and would make time to teach the students from the temple school.

As he first met Kagome, he was puzzled as he thought that a very old soul had to live in this small body. His first clue was her movement, she held herself with an experience that couldn't be achieved in those short years. He was the first one to notice how her amount of knowledge was something special and a secret.

He loved puzzles and secrets so he wasn't against getting to know his sister's best friend. Therefore he allowed her to help him around the dojo in exchange for more lessons. His intrigue grew as he saw her carrying out her duties around the dojo with such seriousness and precision that he doubted her to be a child at all.

Kagome hadn't been aware of catching Yuuki's curiosity. As her act fooled the grown-ups around her well enough, she wasn't prepared for a complete stranger to catch up with it. She wouldn't forget how in the beginning he had suddenly cornered her and asked some questions about things he had noticed.

It had revealed to her that she would have to be much more aware of her own movement and acting…

"Kagome before I start teaching you, I have a few questions."

The both of them were separated from other visitors of the dojo. He showed her to a cushion to sit at. Kagome was nervous because she had a feeling that she wouldn't like those questions very much. Yet she had no choice but to bravely nod and wait for what was to come.

"You possess more knowledge than one should at your age. What is your thrive behind all that? Why are you doing this?"

Kagome swallowed as she realized how easily Yuuki had seen through her. She also would never know why she decided to confide in him.

Maybe she was reminded of her mentor from her first life and that she should have better listened to him.

Maybe she trusted him because he had an aura as kind and shining as his sister's or a reason she didn't know of.

Whatever the truth was, she told him her story.

She told him about what had happened last time but didn't tell him details or what her plans for the future were, except that this time around she wouldn't let people get hurt.

Yuuki was shocked and his brain had needed time to fully wrap itself around what was told to him. Such a story was completely crazy but it was also too out there to be simply made up on spot and her aura never wavered once, suggesting she told the truth. He couldn't just put it off as a too wild fantasy of a small child.

Therefore he continued to listen to how she described the feudal era, the Youkais and curses… She also told him that she hadn't told anyone else not even Akemi and both of them agreed that it would be better to keep it that way.

Kagome was puzzled that he didn't judge her and that he believed the story. As she asked him about it, he only shook his head and explained that the story while completely being unbelievable also explained so much about her. The child listened to his explanations and was surprised how easily he drew connections about her character, about her need to protect others just based on what she had told him.

 _How was it that others could draw those connections so easily? Was she just stupid? Why hadn't she been able to see those things before nearly loosing everyone?_

Yuuki had to smile softly as she asked him those questions.

"No you aren't stupid little warrior as you have told me yourself you had no time to think things through and time to observe others and yourself to see patterns is the first step to realizing. I guess we will train strategy as well then…"

Kagome was surprised that Yuuki had decided to aid her. But most surprising was that he also said that it was their duty as monks and priestess to protect the people and therefore she was right to prepare for battle.

It was the best thing that could have happened to her, because he understood much better than her would she would need to focus on while training. Yuuki also adapted very well to the new circumstances. With knowing now why the little warrior seemed so odd, he was able to put a fitting training schedule into motion.

While she did remember all the moves and how had handled a bow, her body had never done so before. Yuuki had needed much patience to keep her from getting too frustrated with her lack of immediate success.

Kagome struggled.

Like the first time she had tried to write… It had been terrible frustrating, she knew how to do it but had no idea how to tell her hand the same thing. It had taken her eight nights of trying to get a somewhat straight sentence down on the paper.

Also her aim was still her weak point during training and it didn't help that Yuuki was sometimes making fun of her.

"Maybe you should try to aim at the person next to your target, just to be sure that you hit the enemy…"

They both had to laugh at that. It did help though that Yuuki could explain to her that due to her growth spurts the balance was still off and she shouldn't be too harsh on herself. Archers needed years of practice to become experts in their fields.

He also advised her to go to another student of the temple school in regards of training her balance.

Tsuyoshi was one of the elder boys at the temple school and Kagome got often paired with him during hand to hand combat. Normally it wouldn't be seen as wise to pair up such different opponents but the boy had to learn to face a wider variety of opponents if he wanted to improve his skills and Kagome would always fight against stronger people.

Yuuki had taken her story seriously; he had told her he wouldn't prepare her for sparring, contests or tournaments. His aim was to prepare her for war.

They of course switched partners in between different tasks but because of her goal, more often she got paired with boys and the older kids. Not that she complained. Neither did the other kids. At first they had been confused but after seeing how serious Kagome was with her training, they soon felt dared to give more than their best.

It was a competition and Yuuki nurtured it.

When Kagome approached Tsuyoshi to ask for permission to join them on their free running sessions throughout Tokyo, he therefore wasn't surprised. He knew her strive from training and smiled a bit but warned her ahead that with her pouts of clumsiness she had to be far more careful but he wouldn't mind her company.

So it came that Kagome ran across buildings and bridges in order to cross her city. She had always in mind that knowing how to climb and pull her own weight across the most different surfaces would only enhance her effectiveness during her trip to feudal era. There wouldn't be paths where she needed to go. Most rivers had no bridges and most mountains needed to be climbed without signs for directions.

There was no way she wanted to drag her former friends with her into the curse thus she couldn't simply ask Inuyasha to carry her somewhere again. She really needed to become self-sufficient and find her own paths _literally.

Since that time she also started to travel by foot to school. She didn't like taking the bus, tram or subway and so she applied her new found skills for her school way. It was odd of course but then why would she care?

It did work wonders for her balance and her strength. She could feel how her muscles grew and she was easily able to handle the bags from grocery shopping, as well as sweeping the entire temple area without tiring. Her family of course noted how she started to do all the heavy lifting around the temple. Yet she could do so efficiently and as her grandfather became older and her mother couldn't do all the heavy lifting on her own and her brother was still too small, they were grateful for her help.

She noticed soon how it became easier to lift her training bow and how she could easier pull the arrows back with strength. So she went to training with more confidence and finally for the first time she was able to improve her aim and stamina. It also became less and less taxing to train close range combats for some hours. With a smile Yuuki finally told her that he could see how she became much more secure in her movements.

#

Her educational career proceeded also very well; she finished primary school after two years and applied for the test of middle school. With ease she aced the entry tests and also drew attention from the right people to finally gain financial support for her education!

Life became considerable better after this moment, her mother had an easier time to supply all of them and Kagome felt a heavy weight lifted from her heart.

She was able to finish middle school after one more year and taking the test for high school was still not so hard. It had been her goal to reach high school level as soon as possible but slowed down there. She took her time with high school courses and decided to straighten out her focus in preparation of her future adventures. Therefore she turned to specialize on history especially the feudal era and on chemistry. They were new subjects for her though as she hadn't specialized on them in her last life.

Therefore she really forced herself to focus on those and learn them from scratch. It was challenging but due to her changed study habits, preparing for those subjects ahead and cross referencing everything, she was able to master those studies as well.

Now she knew that she needed profound knowledge of history as she wanted to know everything that was going on in the feudal era. She also wanted to gain information on how it had come to the formations and layouts she had met and therefore broadened her research.

She needed to know about politics, wars, turmoil, trade, medicine and culture throughout all different layers of society. How differed language from the lowest of low to the highest of high? What words were used then and not now? What kind of knowledge was imported from other countries before feudal era and later in history? What kind of dances and music was used? Which was considered appropriate and what wasn't?

Kagome wanted to blend in, she needed to be respected or feared depending on the situation. As she would be mostly on her own, she needed to be able to survive. She wanted to gain allies and stop collecting more enemies than needed.

She knew she had always been the elephant in the room last time around, screaming at everyone that she didn't belong… With Inuyasha's constant belittling of her character and comparisons to Kikyo, Kagome had needed to be as much her own person as she could achieve. She hadn't cared how foolish and risky running around in clothing that not only screamed harlot but was so obviously strange (material, style and hell the coloring!) had been.

Her second focus on Chemistry was easy to explain as well as she started to study poisons and antidotes. She wanted to be able to create better remedies for the people in the villages. Thus she needed the skill to gain and prepare all kind of substances. She therefore focused in assignments and projects on plants from the middle ages and how she would be able to create the needed medications with the supplies she would have had in that time.

Her tutor only shook his head but as her research methods were flawless and her papers neat, he couldn't complain.

In his mind the young child was wasting her talents.

"Don't you want to focus on something more useful? Why would you try to recreate things that are already known to us? With your abilities you could go into research for almost everything and it would do the world much more service than that."

Kagome didn't answer; she never did when people suggested that with her focus on the middle ages and traditions she was just wasting her time. Those voices grew in numbers though as she was moving up the career ladder with ease and drew more and more attention.

At that time she was already known as prodigy and got the treat of constantly studying on scholarship. She had no problems to keep her marks on the needed level and it did help her family, because Sota was soon starting with school as well. So her mother only smiled at her gratefully, as Kagome managed to keep the support for her studies and didn't complain about her focus choices.

Her relationship to her brother turned out much better than last time too, she appreciated his love for her and tried to involve him in as many of her hobbies as she could. With her being much more her own person now she was far more relaxed with simple matters in life. She felt no jealousy towards her brother because she now knew that he wasn't stealing all of her mother's love… Kagome also basically helped raising him this time around and therefore their bond had become inseparable.

Sota of course didn't inherit any holy powers but that didn't mean that he didn't like to come with Kagome to the dojo and started training in combat as well as she did. Both children still offered their help in order to be allowed to train there. As Kagome was such a good example to her brother, Sota did all assignments as well as his sister just to do her proud. Therefore they both were well received by all people around the dojo.

Yuuki also didn't mind to train the little boy on the contrary even, Kagome had become somewhat of a people magnet she was winning competitions and his dojo became even more famous. Having her brother around which showed as much promise for the material arts was just a bonus. The boy had good senses and focus even without holy powers and he really had a heart for the arts. Kagome focused on her need to fight but her brother came for love of what he was able to learn.

He also had become good friends with the little warrior Miko. As that was what Kagome would truly become soon enough and what he had started to call her in his mind a while ago.

A warrior Miko in the truest sense of the name, one that hadn't been seen in centuries, in his eyes she would be such a good leading example for many generations to come.

So the routine set in. Kagome would learn, train and prepare herself. Additionally she would help others, her family, the students of the temple school and the fighters in the dojo were only a few examples.

Akemi and she stuck to the rule that you had to teach others to prove that you have truly mastered something.

Time passed and the warrior Miko grew more and more into her light and into her power.

#

At the age of twelve Kagome started to study for the entrance test for university. She hadn't originally planned on starting with university this early but she also didn't want to hold herself back. After becoming so used to constantly working and outdoing herself she wouldn't have known what else to do with her time anyway.

Of course there were people claiming she missed out on life but Kagome kept politely silent and did what she wanted anyway.

They of course didn't knew that she once had all the girl talks, phones, clothes and crushes but didn't miss them even a second…

Her focus and strive were forces which burned from within and nothing someone could throw at her would make her change her mind. She trained, fought, run, competed, studied and outdid all of her peers with her sheer amount of determination. What no one but Yuuki understood was that she needed to do those things and that her love for the people she wished to protect wouldn't allow her to do less than the uttermost possible. She would ace it or die trying. There was no maybe, no tomorrow and no something else which deterred her and thus her consistent work bested those with more talent or more experience quite easily. In the end Kagome had the longer breath.

People reacted different about it, some gave up concurring with her but some took her as example and forced themselves to become even better as well. Akemi for example was one of those which were inspired by Kagome's sheer determination. It did miracles for her medical education in the end.

Even with being known for her intelligence and stellar career thus far, it wasn't an easy feat to gain entrance to university. Additionally to her growing gaps of knowledge the higher the coursework got, she had to face opponents which tried to stunt her with their well-meaning concerns. She had the support from her family but the voices of her needing to have a life, to engage with something else but studying became a force she couldn't longer underestimate.

In the end it was her luck that she made the acquaintance of the leader of the history faculty before applying for university. His vote in her regards had finally allowed her to continue with her path.

He had once visited the temple once due to some artifact of interest they wanted to study for a new research. It hadn't been an unusual request as the temples had become something like museums over time. They guarded and preserved valuable items, knowledge and parts of their culture from the hectic of modern times.

Her grandfather had asked for her presence at the meeting as it was clear to both of them that she would one day lead the temple and the elder had wanted to teach his granddaughter what she would need to face in the future. She had been part of political conversations before and had already learned the administrable part of leading the temple.

So it happened that she met the man which she would later know as Tadashi. It had been a curious meeting as there had been three very different people sitting in one room all of them dedicated to tradition and history of their country. Kagome had been allowed to help with the traditional tea ceremony for their guest.

Tadashi was one of those rare people who really appreciated such small details just for the sake of said things. A traditional tea ceremony was not something you could come by easily as they required time and preparation.

Japan had been swallowed by the hectic of modern time as much as the rest of the world and so the traditions came short. Therefore he enjoyed the afternoon conversing on different artifacts, history and politics. It also filled his heart with appreciation to meet with people who still lived traditional in contrast to his conversation with his colleges which held only academic interest in the past but weren't living the culture.

To Kagome he was a well of knowledge and she wasn't too shy to ask questions. Tadashi could feel her honest curiosity and therefore humored her with telling her a few stories. He of course couldn't understand why a small girl would be so enthusiastic about those ancient things but smiled at her and answered her questions to the best of his abilities.

Feeling that her attention didn't waver and that she was truly spell bound with what he had to tell did endear him to her. The questions she asked him about the feudal era also spoke of an insight beyond her years and he was truly curious what would become of her in the future.

As he learned of her desire of leading the temple one day and desired to come to his faculty to study on history he felt joy. It would be a great addition to their efforts if someone so enthusiastic would join them. He also had the feeling that an stellar career would await her.


	4. Finishing preparations

Note: Another chapter, after this one we continue on to feudal era. Hope you have fun.

 **Finishing preparations**

With twelve Kagome didn't just start university, she also took her preparations to a new level.

Kagome was always preparing to be finished even earlier than her own schedule. She couldn't know when the jewel would wake up again but she couldn't let it in on her plans, so she always tried to have an emergency plan ahead of time.

For example she had already gained a perfect backpack in black, light, robust and fireproof. It contained a dark wood green hooded cloak also water and fire proof similar to Inuyasha's fire rat robe just not made with youki but with science and knowledge. She also had already backed seeds for healing plants (those which wouldn't be around for some years because they were brought from overseas), good climbing ropes, first aid kid and the other basics.

She secretly got an armor fitted for herself.

A unique story, also one that showed how far Kagome had come from that upright, naïve girl she had once been…

The armor was her greatest achievement so far. She wouldn't tell anyone how she did it but her connections to such a famous family as Akemi's and all their acquaintances didn't hurt her endeavors.

It was light and offered protection from normal weapons as well as energy blasts. It was made from a new alloy discovered due research on star travel. It could withstand the extremes of temperatures in space and was really flexible despite it being able to withstand almost all weapons. It would be perfect for her as she would be able to channel her powers through it, as she had figured out she could do with all metal not only arrow tips.

She also had asked for a surface structure that would change color based on the surrounding area. What she got was a material that didn't reflect light, was held in dark grey and could change the shade of the color from very light to black depending on the surrounding temperature.

How she got the money?

She cheated of course.

Being back in time gave her some advantages; one of them was remembering the right code for the latest lottery draw. She didn't feel the least bit bad about doing it. The temple had need for reparations and her grandfather would be able to increase the number of tourists coming to visit them. So everything she didn't need for herself went into the betterment of her family's situation.

Yuuki's lesson had been that she would always face superior opponents and if she wanted a chance then she had to play dirty.

So she did.

Going underground to get her hands on such a valuable treasure was just a logical step to her. She was going to the past, facing off the worst kind of monsters and she deserved to go there well protected.

The dealer had been puzzled by her request but she had paid him for his silence.

"You know, it's not illegal to possess those substances one by one but you are tip toeing close on the border there. It wouldn't have been so suspicious if you were only asking for one of them. Separately they are quite legal but by combining those people could get the wrong idea about you. It could look like you are starting something bad. So it's better you don't get caught by authorities with it."

Kagome only nodded. The man couldn't know that where she wanted to go to, such things wouldn't matter. She turned to leave but heard the man still mumble.

"But why would you want it acid proof?"

She smiled and simply shook her shoulders not feeling inclined to sate this stranger's curiosity.

Gaining her new armor meant that she had to adapt her training.

While the armor was still a bit large for her (she had fitted it for her future size, not that she would still become that much larger but anyway), she could already use it. Therefore she needed to train her muscles to be able to smoothly move with the additional weight. So she started to wear the armor during her free running sessions.

In the beginning it was really hard for her to even move in full body armor but as she learned to channel her powers through it she started to manage easier. She learned how to increase her speed for short amount of times, or how her powers could help her to jump higher and wider.

The downside was that it left her exhausted.

Kagome began to think of her powers like a muscle she needed to train. It of course helped her that she was training them for years now but she had never tried to expand her aura around the outer side of her body for a longer amount of time.

After some training sessions she felt as exhausted as she had been in the beginning when she had started to travel with Inuyasha. Yet she knew it couldn't be helped. It left her more groggy and grumpy but as she had to train her acting skills anyway she just pretended that everything was fine. Except for Yuuki who noted the change immediately, everyone else only thought she had become more silent. No one was yelled at and Kagome never lost composure.

She was quite proud of how she was able to keep her temper in this new life. It had caused her more trouble than worth in her last adventure and thus she had engaged herself into some traditional plays. Joining the acting class and focusing on traditional dances hadn't been out of character anyway. Officially she was training to become the new leader of the temple therefore it could be considered a necessity.

Kagome smiled and kept silent. She had learned to allow the people to think what they wanted to think. She tried to not really lie but she had learned that leaving gaps within information or to tell only tidbits of what she knew at times was as effective sometimes even more than outright lies would have been. People had an enormous ability to fill gaps with their own assumptions and once those settled in someone's brain they stuck much better than lies would have…

 _I won't lie but I'm not responsible for others assumptions!_

She had gotten the idea from politics of course and had started to use the strategy when people asked her why she trained with such strive. Kagome had told them that she had to watch her family suffer with the loss of her father. She then told them that in the future she wouldn't allow anyone else she cared about to be hurt.

Of course both statements were completely honest, that people pulled them into direct connection, missing out on the entire Inuyasha final battle story, was something they did not something she told them…

As she also wasn't responsible for what people made up in their minds, Kagome couldn't be bothered to correct them. Their assumptions were theirs after all.

So she started to keep her aura cloaked but always on the surface channeling it through her armor. Next to improving her movement, her balance, speed and strength it also would make her punches sting terrible if a Youkai was to receive them. Kagome smirked she would be no more damsel in distress.

This afternoon she was training in the dojo with her throwing knives as she still had to wait for her new bow. She had arranged for a bow to be crafted from the same material as her armor. It would be strange to wield a bow made of metal but it was lighter than wood and could endure much more damage. She also wanted the bow as additional close range weapon therefore she wanted to be able to channel her reiki through it as well.

She felt giddy at the prospect of receiving said bow soon and couldn't wait to start training with such a valuable weapon…

#

Riding lessons had been one of those things on her to do list for a long time but as horses and lessons were hard to come by in the city, she had waited until she joined university.

There it was offered for students on the campus. Therefore she practiced every Wednesday afternoon with different steeds. She was hard on herself, as she wasn't only trying to learn riding. She would need to be able to do sprints, jumps and some emergency maneuvers with horses or other creatures.

For those reasons she chose different riding stiles including parkour and jumping across different obstacles. She needed to learn how to guide animals even though they would be heading into battle. A Youkai would frighten every horse; therefore she needed the ability to calm them, to build enough trust with them to make them follow her even into danger.

Not that she didn't get confused head shakes for her study habits at university as well. It had already started at high school but continued now on with her new peers. She was of course the youngest and thus soon everyone knew who she was simply as they could make her out even in big groups.

Some days she had the feeling that they made it a sport to keep track on what she did. People watched her for possible future uses, to companies, family ties and other social standing. Her achievements both academically as well as in the material arts had gained her some celebrity status. With all the pros and cons to such an arrangement.

She didn't face harassment due to her age but she was also treated like a zoo animal for everyone to comment on.

Kagome took it the sportive way and just thought on the benefit such encounters had for her meditation skills. How would she withstand the taunting of her enemies during battle if she couldn't deal with humans?

Her colleges even joked about how something was only of interest to her if it was at least two centuries out of habit. They couldn't know how right they were of course.

Kagome smiled kept polite and did what she wanted too anyway.

Of course she understood them; in their eyes she could have easily achieved more modern skills. She probably could have achieved to become a pilot and learn how to fly, yet she invested time to learn riding. With chemistry she could become a researcher and with her skill find formulas to aid people yet she invested all her time into recreating already known and used knowledge. She had never shown interest in taking a driver license, never connected to people from the higher society even if she would have been easily able too. So of course people asked themselves why she would waste her gifted mind on such outdated tasks.

"Kagome why are you wasting your time with these outdated things? You are really becoming a collector of the uttermost useless skills!"

The teenager sighed. She really respected her new chemistry teacher. Mrs. Watanabe Mizore was unique in her insight on how substances melted and could be formed or how one could harness and collect needed abilities which would create powerful antidotes. Kagome loved to study under her tutelage. It speeded up her study immense.

The only problem was that she shared the opinion of most others on the campus, that Kagome foolishly wasted her talent on useless endeavors.

She had to start a new research project and of course she had chosen something that would be profitable during her journey. She had wanted to recreate potent healing supplies from plants and recourses which would have been available during feudal era. She of course couldn't tell that she would try to write down the knowledge for Lady Kaede to use but she also was fed up with people constantly questioning her decisions.

It was her life!

What did anyone care if she was going to waste it?

They didn't know that she was probably heading to a suicide mission anyway…

"Now we have come to the end of your research, strictly spoken. There is no path you could improve the draughts further without adding substances, which aren't known in Japan during the feudal era."

Kagome nodded at her but also inquired what kind of substances she would be able to use if she had let's say unlimited access to other recourses.

Mrs. Watanabe's left eyebrow started to twitch. She had really hoped that as soon as both of them would reach the dead end of Kagome's research project the younger one would finally see some sense but obviously she wasn't yet done with speculating. The older researcher sighed and started to think about the plants discovered at that time but in different countries.

There of course would be the knowledge brought to them from India. The two of them continued their somewhat heated discussion and Kagome all the more made notes in her mind on what else on seeds she had to pack for her trip.

All in all she tried to spend more time with the history faculty staff, those people while all theory and nearly no praxis, still appreciated her for her unwavering efforts to know everything about the feudal area.

She even had in-depth discussions with Tadashi as his expertise lay in political happenings and Kagome profited from his insights even if all the changes, assassinations, revolutions and general turmoil made her head spin more than once. Due to her lack in strategic thinking which only slowly surfaced under the nurturing care of Yuuki, she needed a long time to make sense of the data. It was a complicated and bloody time in history. Every book she read on the feudal era did portray the problems, difficulties and poor life conditions of the people there.

If she hadn't seen the lush place, gorgeous nature, caring people and wondrous miracles with her own eyes nothing could have make her want to head there for real. Yet Kagome of course knew what wasn't written in those books. The amazing people she had met there, the courage and the care she had received and an air breathable… those things couldn't be found in a book.

Her research project for history was a recreation of an accurate map of Edo, it wasn't easy as the old maps were very contradicting and with the landscape changing due to the ever growing Tokyo it was hard work. Kagome spend many hours in different museums, old temples, administration buildings which kept old registration scrolls and birth certificates, she even studied old financial scrolls on taxes and similar topics.

Rivers had been rearranged, swamps dried and floodplains had gone lost. Small hills had been paved therefore as she was referencing to modern satellite maps, she had her work cut out for herself. To craft a working travel map needed precision, determination and stubborn endurance. Luckily Kagome possessed those traits due to her years of preparing herself.

It took weeks of research but she was finally able to get a feeling were Kaede's village had been in reference to the sacred tree. She also now knew where the demon slayer village should be, where she would find Totosai, the cave of the demon Kaguya, the western lands of Sesshomaru and the city occupied from the shadow snake clan. Not only places were referenced on her map though, she also marked where important meetings had happened, like meeting Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Ryuukotsusei and Naraku's different hiding places.

In the end she was really proud at herself for accomplishing such a task, even if the faculty wouldn't get the same version of the map as she had crafted for her own use but even the "light" version provided new insights and accuracy to their knowledge and would be received as wonderful addition.

#

Akemi had become eighteen a month ago and was already busy with her medical education. She would really become a gifted healer as she studied very hard. Kagome had visited her quite often and helped her preparing for tests. Both girls had become so used to helping each other with furthering their studies that none of them would have been able to think of an alternative to doing it. It had become a fix part of their friendship.

Kagome would ask Akemi questions and let her explain the material to her. Of course there were many things which went above Kagome's head but Akemi had the talent to explain things in easy words and never got lost in the medical vocabulary. It was a gift because she would be able to explain her clients what exactly was going on without shying them away with words they wouldn't be able to understand. That was one of the reasons why she loved studying with Kagome so much, she would immediately know when the smaller girl got lost and she would rephrase her answers.

It also ensured that Akemi knew everything by heart because she wouldn't stop until Kagome understood it and thus she wouldn't have been able to explain it if she hadn't completely understood it herself. Kagome profited from the arrangement as well. She needed good healing abilities for her journey but had no time to start studying medicine. Additionally all the modern knowledge, the machines, the names, the pharmacy would be useless to her. What she needed was a profound understanding of the workings of the human body and how to heal injuries and poisons. Therefore she listened to Akemi and absorbed the knowledge she needed.

Kagome was also allowed to visit Akemi during her practical sessions in the hospital. Not that she had any important tasks in the beginning but slowly and steadily the elder teenager almost adult was growing into her healer profession. As tradition demanded from the temple school she even taught the others during their meetings how to set bones and heal minor wounds. Kagome excelled in those disciplines as she had really fine senses and could therefore almost perfectly feel what she was doing.

The only thing Kagome still struggled with was the rune-crafting. It was the only subject she had not managed to teach to others yet. She of course would have been able to memorize the faulty spells but that wasn't her goal. She needed working spells, blessings and protections.

After months of frustration she visited Shina again. The old Miko had retired a few years ago leaving the education to the next generation but she still had a sharp mind and an open ear for her former protégés.

Shina always had a gift for using prayer beads and she didn't mind to teach Kagome how to use them. Those were more instinctual than ofudas, combining her reiki with the beads and willing them to work in a certain way.

Kagome loved the technique and took to it like duck to water. She absorbed the knowledge of Shina and studied under her attentive for some days. The intuitive flowing of her Reiki allowed her a deeper understanding of her power and brought back some security. It would also be damn useful in battle and Kagome would start to include those prayer beads into her training sessions.

The old lady couldn't help her with the rune setting though. Both were puzzled how the knowledge had gone lost over the years. Shina believed that due to the lack of Youkai around, there had been no way of knowing if they would work or not. Maybe no one noticed how mistakes appeared within the rune circles.

Kagome wasn't satisfied with that explanation of course. She also regretted that she hadn't paid better attention on what Lady Kaede was actually doing, when she weaved those rune circles. Or to be precise she could have asked Miroku a million times how to craft those prayers.

She had myriads of possibilities to learn about ofudas.

Did she do it?

No of course not, because that would have been something useful and she had always been so occupied with her emotional turmoil that she never thought of doing something useful!

#

Coming close to her fourteenth birthday Kagome had finally a breakthrough. It was one of those nights plagued with nightmares of her failing and the jewel's triumph that she finally had an insight. As the manic laughter of Magatsuhi pulled her from sleep, she woke screaming but with an idea… What if the rune circles weren't faulty but coded?

It took her another few weeks but with going through all the reference scrolls in her grandfather's archive she finally found some leads. Old historical texts spoke of internal struggles with the priests. There seemed to have been traitors once in their own rows. In order to protect their knowledge from outsiders, the founders of the temple had therefore coded their notes and only taught the older students reaching their mastery how to truly read them.

Akemi came over to help her. She hadn't much time left next to her studies but making some of the healing spells work would benefit her as much as it would Kagome. There were spells that could stabilize a person's condition or increase the natural healing abilities of people. Of course one could only use those in addition to actual treatment but it would make the process smoother and easier for the injured person.

So both gathered in the old library of Kagome's home and looked through the books from the temple school as well as from the Higurashi temple. As Akemi had spent so much effort already during her studies to try and apply different concepts of math and science to the runes and spells, she was able to dig through all of them at a faster speed. Kagome on the other hand still struggled at gaining a general overview.

Akemi decided to explain different categories like blessings, protections and spells to her friend. It did help to clear up differences and flows of energy. Very slowly but at a constant pace they were able to bring some sense into the chaos. Actually, it was Akemi's deep understanding for the laws their reiki seemed to follow and Kagome's instinct for needing to find a pattern which was used to code the spells that finally brought their breakthrough.

It was still a tiring process and much of the knowledge and the spells the priests have once known seemed to have gone lost.

Kagome worked tirelessly on mastering the runes though.

The blessing for her family's temple, the temple school building and the close by hospital kind of were Kagome's field tests. She wanted to protect those places and the people there when she was gone. It was ambitious but then Kagome reeked of ambition nowadays.

The day she was able to raise the purifying shields around the three areas were the day when Kagome let all of her self-doubts behind. The blessings worked amazingly well. At least they worked far better than she had dared to hope.

She had focused on creating a field of comfort, peace, prosperity and health. The teenager didn't add anything to repel Youkai instead she concentrated on creating an environment were no evil could enter; it wasn't bound to species, instead she kept it general. It allowed Youkai with good intentions to enter but would keep shabby people out even humans or ghosts.

She hoped that while some may feel the increase of power in Tokyo wouldn't feel threatened by her doings. If there still were some Youkai around then she wouldn't want to start a war.

 _Hopefully people would come here to find healing and happiness, nothing more and nothing less._

#

Training against the shadow snake clan was one of her bigger building sites at the moment and she hadn't yet figured out what to do. It was one of those missions that made her inwardly cringe and doubt her decision to be able to do things on her own. Yet she couldn't give up, she couldn't turn back and she really had to be successful with it…

Last time they had visited the small city close to the borders of Sesshomaru's lands because the Youkais of said clan had tried to smuggle highly deadly artifacts throughout the lands. Including some that had become even more dangerous due to inserted jewel shards…

Unbeknown to Inuyasha and the group they had also held the power within the city and the surrounding area much like a Youkai mafia. Completely set up with spies, assassins, political back up from the locals and a scheming rivalling Naraku's skills.

They had of course naively confronted them and nearly paid with their life.

Being Sesshomaru's younger brother had made Inuyasha main target because as Kagome later found out, the clan was highly sought after by the lord of the west and they had wanted to use Inuyasha to blackmail Sesshomaru. It wouldn't have worked but those creatures didn't know that or didn't care.

Those shadow snakes were incredibly fast and lacked substance like smoke except for the one moment when they are about to strike at a target. In order to deal wounds they needed to gain substance during their strikes. So Inuyasha had to wait for them to leap at him to even have a chance of landing a blast with Tetsusaiga.

It had been such a close call and only due to Inuyasha's superior strength and speed they had managed it at all.

Kagome was still at a loss on how she would confront those creatures on her own.

She lacked the necessary speed and while the poison rendered Inuyasha defenseless for five days it would immediately kill Kagome. Within minutes she would be dead. There wasn't an antidote and she couldn't create one without a sample of the poison. She knew that if the poison would enter her system she would immediately lose her ability to breathe, then she would lose her sight and after two minutes she would fall unconscious. After that it would only take another two minutes for her heart to stop working.

She had spent days to reconstruct the fighting scene and put it into a PC Program. She had watched Inuyasha fight and had nearly died due worry for her friend. The scene had been branded into her memory.

They had ignored her completely only focusing on Inuyasha and Kagome had been forced to watch him getting injured time after time. As her powers had been blocked at that time, she hadn't even been able to help him and their friends had been unconscious due to a poisoned gas. They had been led into a trap from the locals. It had been a poor attempt to appease the shadow snakes.

Kagome still remembered the details of that day…

She knew beforehand from where and how the twenty creatures would attack. She could clearly picture the corridor Inuyasha ran along and killed three of the snakes. They were leading him into the hall where he had to face the rest of them including their queen. She knew how to turn, where to block and she knew how to force the scene to replay in the exact same way but even with all her training she wouldn't be fast enough.

Yet there was no choice.

Therefore she trained. All the while she knew how hopeless the entire endeavor would be.

Her animation of how the scene would unfold was downloaded on a new training program which could produce illusions of the attackers. She could enter the training room and would be able to relive the setting. It was supposed to simultaneously translate the memorized scene while also adapting to the participants reaction.

It was an awesome creation. Normally it was supposed to be used to train street scenarios at the police academy. There they used it to prepare for emergency scenarios and were able to school their reactions due to the real time setting.

She wouldn't know how Yuuki got permission for her to train there.

"If you don't ask me, then I won't have to lie."

That was all he had said to her. Kagome had looked at him wide eyed but there was a determination in his face that showed her that nothing she would try could encourage him to tell her the truth.

She swallowed with all the possibilities running wild in her head.

Had Yuuki been in danger?

Had he needed to lie, steal or sell his soul for that opportunity?

A feeling of being deeply indebted to him snuck upon her. As she told him that, he only shook his head.

"What you will do is supposed to help the people of japan. In truth we all are indebted to you even if most people will never know that."

She guessed it did help that he had started to train the new classes at the academy but anyway she wouldn't get any answers out of him. What she did get from him was his disbelieving as he stayed to watch her training.

Yuuki had wanted to see the scene which Kagome had been restless about. He had noticed her struggles during their last training sessions. It had distracted her quite a bit in the last month, causing her development coming to a halt. It had been one of the reasons why he had decided to pull some strings to allow her to train at the academy.

As he now saw the scenario he couldn't help his disbelief to show.

 _What the hell is she thinking?_

"You are crazy; no human can keep up with this scenario. You are unable to move that fast!"

Kagome ignored him, her determination didn't waver and she told him that. It didn't help her point though that the animation would automatically stop when she failed and died in the process. It also didn't help that she couldn't even manage to see the first attacker before the system would shut down.

It absolutely didn't help that even twenty times of repeating didn't show any progress at all.

Yuuki tried to argue with her.

Kagome ignored him completely; she focused only on her task.

Stubbornness was ingrained into her very being and so she came back time after time and revisited the scenario again and again. One week, two weeks and more time passed by without any change but Kagome still continued.

"You are dead again."

Yuuki's voice wasn't mocking anymore, it sounded far more like resignation.

Kagome trained the same damn scene for two months now and she couldn't really say that she had any real success. She had managed to kill the first opponent by now but wouldn't even manage to enter the hall before dying from the poison. So even if she would be able to slay three of her enemies one of them always managed to somehow scratch her leading to the system shutdown after two minutes when she would be unconscious and then dead again.

She couldn't even tell why she put herself through this.

There was no necessity to confront them, they weren't involved with Naraku and if she managed to keep the jewel from splitting then there would have been no reason for them to come to the surface. She could easily ignore them and maybe lord Sesshomaru would deal with them later…

Kagome really tried to find a way around confronting them. Maybe she could find a substitution for her plan?

 _Somehow, please, there had to be another way?_

Truth was though that those creatures possessed a unique artefact which was crucial for her plan. She had no lead to gain it anywhere else. No sources showed even a hint of something like that existing at all, not that she was confused by the lack of knowledge. The more she had researched the feudal era the more glaring had the lack of true knowledge about anything Youkai related become.

For all modern day archeology was able to discover there never had been something like a Youkai at all. Kagome had become really confused because even if they were all gone, there had been buildings, shiros, bones… Why had there been no traces left?

Kagome focused back onto the scene and started again. The corridor, she killed the first snake!

"You are dead, again."

It was hopeless and she knew that Yuuki waited for her to realize this. Yet she had no alternative.

So she gritted her teeth together and restarted the scene.

"You are dead."

She couldn't remember how often Yuuki had told her that alone at this day but it didn't matter she had to continue.

"You are dead."

A sigh came from her. She continued.

"Dead again, not that I'm surprised."

 _Sigh_

Kagome restarted again.

"…and dead."

She kept silent. The scene restarted.

"You are dead."

Yuuki had promised he would help his little warrior Miko but sometimes he couldn't understand what she was aiming at.

The training setting wasn't the craziest thing she attempted. He wouldn't forget how he found her one day by a small lake close to Mount Fuji in full armor declaring that she would learn how to swim with the dreaded thing on.

He had been shocked at the sheer absurdity of that claim alone.

"Do I have to spell out why exactly that is totally insane?"

Kagome had only shook her head and explained.

"Look Yuuki, if I'm able to increase my speed for some time then I should be able to swim with my armor if I'm able to channel my powers through it long enough."

"Is there a way I could stop you from attempting this?"

"No."

"Fine but I will not jump in behind you, dragging you out when you realize you have no strength left."

"Don't worry I will be able to do this. I need this skill, being able to cross rivers or other obstacles without removing my armor will be essential."

"You better come out of there alive!"

Then she jumped in. True to her words she was able to keep her head above the surface…

That day he learned that this warrior could achieve the impossible.

Kagome continued to train swimming afterwards for weeks. She felt how it drained her far more to keep swimming and did wonders for her ability to sense and balance the amount of reiki she had to use to channel through her armor. If she used too much reiki she would tire before reaching her goal, if she used less than needed she would drown. It trained her "spiritual muscle" and her precision in using her powers.

It also helped to balance out her frustration with not having any success with the shadow snakes…

She loved swimming – it relaxed the mind and she slept better afterwards with less nightmares.

Yuuki shook his head, not for the first time.

He had always marveled Kagome's strength and her will to succeed.

She of course had told him some of her story but he guessed that much of what truly had happened was still locked inside her mind. Her need, the sheer amount of determination was something he had never seen before. It spoke of guilt and losing much more than anyone should.

He often asked himself if he would have had the capability of doing what Kagome did hoping he could protect the ones he loved. Then he thought of Akemi and their parents. If it would have been them, he would have done it as well.

Yuuki kept watch over Kagome, trying to protect her from herself some times. Making sure she wouldn't harm herself especially with her lack of success with the crazy training setting.

She was a kind soul with a bright shining aura and her caring for her friends was easily to be seen. He understood why Akemi had chosen her as her best friend even if the girl had seemed so much younger than his sister.

Kagome smiled and she had the gift to smile in a way that inspired others to do the same. Even though she faced hard times and pushed herself to train and become better every year she never burdened anyone else with her sorrows. Wherever she came to, she made people smile or at least happier. It was a unique gift and he hoped that whatever would happen soon, she would hopefully never lose her light.


	5. Fifteenth birthday

My dear readers :-) thanks for your kind replies, I'm honored. I don't want to keep you longer, down the rabbit hole it goes. Don't forget to have fun.

 **Fifteenth birthday**

"You are dead."

She really couldn't hear it anymore but she didn't let her irritation show. After months and months, more than a year even, Kagome had finally managed to reach the hall, only to be immediately killed by multiple attacks. She was already questioning her own sanity but if she was going down that road then everyone would probably tell her that there had never been a question to begin with and that she was completely mad from the start.

They would be right too.

Who else would jump into a bone eater well, crossing through time? Who would repeatedly and freely jump into a world completely set on killing her, again and again risking her life when there was absolutely no reason to do so? She could have remained in modern time and not getting involved with the Shikon or Naraku or all of the other madness.

Yet her love for her friends had always been stronger than her reason!

At least she could have ended the jewel with the right wish and not choosing to go through all of it again.

So no, on closer inspection no one could call her sane.

She tried again, first down the corridor, she managed to dodge the first claw using the right momentum and purifying the creature with a hit from her bow. She continued pulling an arrow killing the second snake, rolling aside throwing her prayer beads out to the right successfully blocking the third snake and killing it. Her throwing knife was going straight through the creature's chest.

She regained the beads and stored them around her right arm and the knife before heading down into the hall. She threw herself to the floor aiming straight upwards while sliding through the doorframe. Releasing an arrow at the creature attacking her from above, then she flared her aura outwards creating a shield. Making five snakes recoil from her. Kagome dodged and used two flying knifes left and right, blocking an attack from behind and seeing how the system shot down.

With her turning around one snake had clawed her from behind, successfully ripping through her torso.

"You are dead again."

Her breaths were hard; she had gone through at least twenty repeats already that day. Never being able to even come close to the queen, she didn't know what else she should try.

"Kagome I appreciate your stubbornness, really I do. Fact remains though that you cannot win this. No human can. We are still bound to physical limitations. Our muscles and bones can only do so much even if you are acting on pure instinct. You still have physical limitations even if your will could take down the entire world. Your body is not capable to move any faster. It is impossible. Let me put it down straight for you: You simply DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH TIME to do this!"

Yuuki's words were strict and meant to get through her thick head but somehow it had quite the opposite effect.

Kagome had stood rigid as he had come down to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She knew he meant well and that it was hard on him to see her fight teeth and claws when she had no chance.

She had fought with the same arguments over and over in her own head but it didn't change the fact that somehow, someway she needed to do this…

If she couldn't move faster what else could she do?

 _I do not have enough time…_

Those words had stuck with her. Something in her sub-consciousness resurfaced.

 _I do not have enough time to do this…_

 _Or?_

Something inside her was clicking into place.

 _If I cannot go faster than I need more time!_

 _…more time_

 _What if I would have enough time?_

She suddenly smiled at Yuuki and told him that she would give it one more shot. She had an idea and hoped that it would work.

He just shook his head but went back to the controls, knowing that arguing wouldn't change a thing.

Meanwhile Kagome sunk into a deep meditation.

 _What had Kaguya said to her?_

 _Time doesn't work for me the same way as it does for others_.

She could jump across time and wasn't frozen by time spells when everyone else was maybe just maybe she was even odder than others thought.

The first time she had been hit by Kaguya's freezing spell, there had been an odd feeling. It hadn't been bad but curious and then the spell had shown to be useless on her.

Kagome focused on the scene.

It started again and she jumped straight in, killing the first three opponents and sliding through the door.

She focused on the feeling she had as she had visited the castle beyond the looking glass. The feeling she had at the time when the celestial robe had guided her.

Killing the snake on the doorframe, calling her shield, throwing the two knives and turning around… and then it happened, she was able to purify the snake behind her while simultaneously turning back to the other side.

She threw another knife for the fifth and launched two arrows for those coming straight at her. Leaving only the queen and her guards now, Kagome jumped as high as she could with her powers and released another two arrows for attackers descending at her while landing on the head of the one that had come at her before. She forced her holy powers through her feet and purified the one below her.

She needed some more stretches of time as the last guards were coming at her but were thrown off by another energy bubble.

Kagome simultaneously used an arrow to hit the queen, killing the guard jumping in front of the arrow instead. At the same time she blocked another attack with her beads, throwing her last knifes after the last ones standing.

In the end only the queen and Kagome were left. She disappeared into smoke and circled around the Miko. The snake queen was even faster than all of her subordinates; Kagome knew that the moment she would move into one direction to attack, the queen would attack from the opposite side.

So for one more time she had to call on the powers. While the Miko turned left she also turned right and was able to purify the leader of the shadow snake clan.

…

Yuuki stared at the monitor, not believing what he had seen. All systems said she had done the impossible and defeated a setting no human should be able to defeat. He was lost for words.

He could hear her loud and hysterical scream of victory and her mumbling:

"Now, I'll try with armor."

#

As the day of her fifteenth birthday crept closer she became more and more restless. The feeling of doom became a constant companion. Only her mediating sessions with the other Mikos and monks still kept her somewhat collected.

Whatever task she did, she forced herself to focus on her breathing and guided her thoughts down towards certain paths of peace, love and compassion. More and more she sunk into a bubble of protection.

She had the feeling that the jewel would soon gain some consciousness again and she had to make sure that her preparations were finished until then. She started to pack all the things which could be stored in advance.

For example she put a nice formal Kimono into her bag. The outer color was dark blue matching her eyes and there were pink sakura blossoms along the bottom hem as well as the sleeves. It was combined with a white obi and she put a soft flowing white scarf for her face into its midst. Her grandmother's hairpins remained in her room though. Those were a family heirloom made of white gold but she would have no use for them and would leave them behind.

A black Yukata with golden leaf patterns and a turquoise obi went into the bag too. She was also packing some modern undergarments and a spare black body suit.

On the pile with the clothes for her to wear at her birthday went the second body suit as first protection. It was designed to keep her body temperature somewhat balanced and was made to withstand cuts and damage. Additionally she added a black Hakama and the grey Haori to the collection. She would wear those above all else.

Her armor wasn't fitted in a traditional design; it held no patterns or additional parts. It was a much more modern construct, hugging her petit form, while being completely plain. It was supposed to protect her unseen. She had always intended to wear it beneath her clothes. On top of them she would wear her hooded cloak.

To this separate pile additionally came her antiglare goggles to protect her eyes from smoke and gases which would render her blind in the wrong second and her respirator as protection against Miasma. The mask was fitted to look similar to Sango's mask, Kagome wasn't to be asked about it by every stranger she met, therefore it had been important to her that it somewhat looked traditional.

At last she put the scent blocker onto the pile. It was a substance used by the army to circumvent dogs and other animals. It completely cloaked and neutralized any scent from a person. She had sprayed all her things and clothes with it, she would spray herself the night she left too. It stuck for several days except if you took a bath than of course you had to renew it.

Then she composed the letters she would need.

For example she would write one for each member of her family, explaining where she would be going and why. At least as detailed as she dared… She wrote how she would try to visit them but that they shouldn't worry too much.

For Sota she wrote down another future code for a lottery draw, detailing when and how he should use it and that it should be kept a secret between the two of them. She wrote him that she was sorry to burden him with the responsibility but that she loved him and had faith that he would be able to protect their family in her absence.

She also needed letters for the feudal era, one in particular.

Kagome spend hours writing and rewriting it until she was somewhat satisfied with the phrasing. She wrote it on original washi with a brush and ink and sealed it. She couldn't put her family's seal on it as it would cause too much trouble but at least it should be somewhat formal.

Kagome also wrote some more letters in case she would need to contact other people. After finishing them she stored them in her bag, making sure she wouldn't look at them anymore and therefore prevent the jewel from gaining more knowledge about her plans.

She sighed, she had trained for years to keep her mind protected and all the meditation and her shields should be able to aid her. Normally the jewel shouldn't be able to toy with her… Yet Kagome felt paranoid, not knowing which careful planted web, backdoor or spell the jewel had still in store.

She wasn't going to risk her mission with being careless now!

One night all of the Higurashi family slept soundly except for Kagome, it was time to deal with some last tasks on her to do list. Therefore she silently went down to the old storage room behind the shrine.

As expected the old Noh mask as well as So'unga were there waiting innocently looking on a shelf. There they sat, old artefacts gathering dust, pretending to be harmless waiting for the right moment to attack their unknowing victims.

With the Noh mask she wouldn't have too much trouble. Due to her new blessing around the temple it was even more subdued than before and of course it hadn't yet a Shikon shard inside of itself as the jewel wasn't yet broken. Therefore in the moment it was an old relict with the potential to become life threating...

She conjured her holy powers and purified the mask. With great satisfaction she observed how the damned thing crumbled to dust. Relief flooded her as it was gone but she wasn't done yet. She also put the remains into a ritual fire she had sought out ahead of the purification.

The temple had many fires and some were to be kept even through the night. They were blessed by many generations of temple guardians and would protect the people of the city. Those fired had been kept lit for many years never allowing them to go out. They even held some true power (no matter how faulty the spells of the last generations had become) and Kagome therefore sat in front of one of them and spoke the needed prayers to dissolve the ashes of the Noh mask into the wind.

A tingling ran through her spine as she felt the power to take hold. Softly the ash was taken and started to float in circles above the fire, a gush of wind came and blew it out into the world. It was drawn away into all four directions, so it would never be in this plane again.

The sword of Lord Inu no Taisho was a different matter as a whole and she still didn't know exactly how she would proceed with it. She only knew that she couldn't leave it in the modern world. Not after what happened the last time and not after what it could do to humans and demons alike.

Kagome knew that no one powerful enough to control it existed in this time and the seal on the sword wouldn't hold out much longer. She sighed as worry claimed her. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it; it would break her spine if it woke and her people and city would pay the price.

Very carefully to not disturb the power that sealed So'unga, she proceeded to add another few layers of spells, seals and blessings onto the sword to strengthen its bindings. With a hissing sound she could feel the bonds gained more strength and not for the first time in her life she was puzzled how well youki and reiki could work together considering they were supposed to be immortal enemies…

 _Curious, indeed_

She returned to her room and packed the sword as well.

#

Slowly as more days passed by she felt the Shikon no Tama gaining strength.

She was puzzled how she hadn't been able to feel that the last time around but then she had never had any experience with such things and with all her puberty going on she would have probably thought she was just in a bad mood.

Kagome tried not to think about how much being trained as Miko and being comfortable with her own character and spirituality did help her in such situations. Sensing the machinations of the jewel came easily to her.

 _…such a contrast to last time_

Now she knew better as she felt its tendrils reaching out for her powers but she had learned how to be master of her body and mind. It gave her the strength to block those attempts. Contrary to her first life she was now able to prevent it from interfering with her powers against her will.

At moments like this Kagome was entirely flooded with feelings of gratitude and satisfaction. The training she had received had made her so much stronger and allowed her to be her own master. She wasn't even able to put in words what that meant to her.

She didn't care if Magatsuhi and the other imprisoned souls would be seething with anger, no one would blocking her abilities now!

It didn't mean that she couldn't hear the voices of the jewel if they intended to mock her though.

It was one of the downsides of having it inside of herself.

"So this is it Miko? This is your great plan? You live at the same temple leading your old dull life? And you truly believe you could win this time?"

She ignored the voices and waited until they withdrew again. It seemed that the cursed thing still needed breaks as it was supposed to orchestrate the events on her birthday and with her denying it access to her own powers it hadn't much of a source to feed from and gain more strength.

After the waking of the jewel Kagome couldn't be sure anymore when she was truly alone with her thoughts so she stopped thinking about her plans as a whole.

For days now she was always pretending to lead a normal boring teenager life. Of course she wouldn't be able to hide everything but she wouldn't need to try also. As long as she seemed boring enough the jewel only mocked her for redoing everything the same way as before. It told her that it had expected more but a few new tricks from her… Yet she obviously failed and it only showed how weak she truly was.

Kagome was happy to play the shy victim and pretended to be scared. Of course she was scared that her plans would fail but the jewel didn't need to know that she wouldn't be simply stopped by fears.

Therefore in the last two weeks before her birthday she stopped with the training sessions and said goodbye to her friends. She didn't believe that the jewel had kept track on what friends she had in the last life and that they weren't there anymore, it seemed like one human was like the other to them. So she didn't worry too much as she said her goodbyes to Akemi and Yuuki.

Yuuki of course was warned ahead that it could happen that she had to leave suddenly and that maybe she wouldn't be able to keep contact due to the curse. He was tasked to explain some things to Akemi in such a case and right now Kagome was really grateful for her foresight.

Finally the day before her birthday begun and her heart was beating loudly, she had the feeling that from time to time the jewel was looking through her eyes somehow… She could feel that it was careful and tried to preserve its resources but sometimes it commented on things that worried her.

After that revelation she started to look less and less at people always focusing on insignificant objects instead. She also stopped using mirrors or reflective surfaces. The less the jewel knew the better.

One more thing left to do, Kagome had nearly finished all her preparations. She started on her last project. Something she really didn't like but she had to do it, because of her dislike she had kept the task until the last moment. She led everyone to believe that she simply needed a change for her birthday but none of her friends or family really believed it.

They reacted somewhat confused at her strange behavior, but she at least hoped that she could hide the true reason behind her decision from the jewel.

So it happened that she visited a hair stylist in the city and had her hair cut short. In fact it was cut so short that only two inches of her long locks remained. As bit for bit of her black locks fell onto the floor she sighed. It wasn't to be changed.

She had also originally planned to change the color but couldn't bring herself to choose something bright. For more than one reason she had to give up on the idea in the end… She wanted to use camouflage colors therefore she couldn't go for white, blond, green, pink or blue hair.

She also had to weigh out disadvantages like the circumstance that most humans had black hair in feudal era and that she could be confused with a Youkai on mere sight if she was to rush in with red hair. The only options to her would be brown but as that wasn't much different to her normal color she dismissed it as a whole.

Kagome would have profited from the change as her former looks were dangerous and would play into the hands of the jewel but in the end choosing a sandy grey blond or grey brown wasn't something she had the heart to do either. She would only need to try harder with hiding her face all the time.

It had been her plan anyway; she just wanted a backup plan in case someone took her mask away.

She sighed. In order to alter her look further she got herself green contacts changing her eye color from blue to grass green. They had been expensive and specifically ordered. Leaning onto contacts for people from different fields of sport she had specifically asked for lasting lenses, which were still soft and only needed some eye drops once in a while to keep her eyes smooth and working. Distraction no matter where it came from couldn't be afforded by her.

At first glance everyone would have a hard time to tell if she was male or female through her clothing and mask though…

She could only hope that in the end it would be enough.

In the end of the day everyone with some brain should be able to see the differences between Kikyo and her. In contrast to the feminine figure of the former guardian she was thinner and less curvy. While Kikyo had also bound her breasts, so she would be able to wield the bow without problem, Kagome's figure looked sturdier due to the armor. Her waist wasn't as thin as even the priestess garments had shown for Kikyo and the breast plate of Kagome's armor hid every female curve quite perfectly.

People especially wandering priestess had been thin due to long time of wandering and scarce food resources, Kikyo had been lean though. Kagome instead was more toned and muscular due to her constant training. She also walked different than Kikyo had done. Kagome held herself straight without fear. She walked slow and confident, more like a tiger raining in its power knowing full well that if it wanted you dead you would be. Kikyo had always had an unearthly floating grace about her.

Kagome instead had always been far more down to earth.

Her posture, gestures and even her style of speaking had changed far from the little girl that Inuyasha had met the last time. In preparation for her hiding under full body armor all the time Kagome had needed to learn new ways to communicate. No one would see her smiles through her mask and it also made her voice sound less lovely. So most tools she had at her disposal the last time around had to be replaced by skill.

Kagome had studied body language, seeing how people were able to control masses without a single word had been inspiring. Especially with training animals it showed how important a secure posture, calm attitude and leading skills were.

#

All in all she didn't have much time to ponder on anything related to her plans anymore because she could clearly feel a surge in power. The jewel was ready for the next round and she would have to fulfill her end of the bargain soon.

 _The beginning of my great adventure has come. Finally_

As she sprayed herself with the scent blocker she did so without looking far away from any mirror. She of course had much experience with putting on her armor which fit her perfectly now, so she didn't need to look what she was doing there either. Staring at the ceiling and thinking about her birthday presents wasn't a strain for her. She even managed to pretend to be giddy about her birthday. She could put her happy feelings for her family to the forefront without much effort.

In a corner far behind of her own mind she congratulated herself on her increased acting skills. Closing her eyes she took a deep calming breath focusing again on how exactly the weird animal part her grandfather had given her had looked like. It had been a different kind of Youkai as last time. This time around it had been a claw from something bear related. She got into her Hakama and Haori without struggle; she didn't even need to open eyes as she put her mask around her neck, her goggles on her face and the cloak around her.

She couldn't really say if the jewel was able to see through her eyes or not but she wasn't taking any chances. After grabbing all her stuff fastening her weapons on body memory alone she managed to get out of her room and the house with only looking straight ahead. She even managed to get out without being reflected by any shining surface.

It was her fifteenth birthday; like last time she had received the dried Youkai claw from her grandfather this morning and the somewhat more common gifts from her mother and Sota. She had also managed to place the letters for her family in their bedrooms. They would discover those later that day and hopefully be less worried than last time she had disappeared without a trace. Kagome even managed to give them a sincere goodbye with long hugs and tears in her eyes, even if they believed she was just heading to school.

She ran across the yard and as expected Sota stood at the entrance of the well house. It was kind of ironic how everything had changed but seemed oddly similar at the same time. She sighed there they were going.

"Hey, what are you…"

Sota turned around the bowl with Buyo's food in his right hand. As he turned around hearing his sister's call he expected many things but not what he saw in front of him.

Instead of wearing her clothes for university, she ran over to him wearing traditional clothes, a travel cloak, her weapons and a backpack. To make it even stranger her eyes were hidden behind goggles and an old looking mouthpiece was hanging around her neck and her face was painted in a dark camouflage grey, like the trunks of their cherry trees.

He was so confused that he couldn't even utter a whole sentence.

"Nothing…"

Before he could say anything about her strange appearance, she spoke again.

"You are not supposed to play in there!"

Why was she accusing him of something like that? He hadn't tried to sneak into the old well house since years. Sota was really confused about the strange behavior of his sister...

He of course couldn't know that she enacted a dialog from her last life and that she really hoped that he wouldn't make any uncalled references to her clothes.

"I'm not… the cat!"

"Did he go down to the well?"

Sota turned to look inside and pondered his sister's question.

"Buyo! I don't know where else he could be."

Inside of her she felt a smugness which was not her own. It seemed that the jewel was expecting things to play out in a way that would be suitable to it. Kagome sighed; she didn't want Sota to be scared so she would send him away this time. There was no reason why he had to see what was going to happen to her.

"Sota I want you to go and look inside the house again, I will go down and check in the well house."

"I'm not scared! I will go down with you."

"No Sota, not this time, please trust me."

Again he had the feeling that something was off but he only nodded at his sister. If she had decided to be strange on her birthday then it was fine with him.

As soon as Sota had left, she could hear the rustling of the wood as Mrs. Centipede tried to break through the seal. It wouldn't be long now.

Then of course the cat Buyo decided to come out of its former hiding place. Instead of wasting time with being surprised she grabbed the cat and threw it upwards the stairs. With a scared "mew" it ran outside, away from the Youkai.

As last time Kagome stood with the back to the well as the light appeared and ate away on the seal. She used the moment and fastened the mask around her mouth and clutched her bow in both hands in front of her.

 _This is the time, now it counts Kagome!_

Then the seal broke. Kagome felt the energy rising and soon enough she could feel hands on her head and body. She was dragged into the well. An unearthly feeling flooded her, unlike last time she was able to recognize it as the same feeling she had come to relate to time powers. Like last time, she turned around and faced the skeleton of the Youkai. It was regaining bones and flesh and restored its powers.

 _No matter how often one sees such things, it is still gross!_

"My body is revived. So you must have it. I can't sense it but you must have it."

 _She cannot sense it? Strange, she could sense it last time…_

Maybe she had become strong enough to somewhat shield it from others as well? She would soon find out, it seemed.

While Kagome was falling through the strange environment she could feel other things around her that hadn't been there last time. It was the bone eater well and with her schooled senses she could feel all those skeletons and dead Youkai souls. A huge amount of souls surrounded her slowly. She saw images of fields of bones passing by, yet she continued to fall.

"Hand it over!"

Centipede was done talking it seemed as she readied herself to attack Kagome.

Inside of her body Kagome suddenly felt an echo. It came with an intense pain to make her comply. She knew it was a demand that she kept her word and would hand the jewel over!


	6. Feudal era

My dear readers, thanks for joining in and for being patient! Today we finally get to see the feudal era again!

This chapter is especially written for lady sesshomaru sama 949 and CresentWolf1, with a big thank you for your continued support.

Have fun:

#

 **Feudal era**

The Shikon no Tama wanted to force her to give the jewel to Mrs. Centipede. It left no room to argue. She could feel that it would force her if necessary. Blinking through the pain Kagome focused on her plan.

Kagome took her bow and pulled back. She shot the arrow dead center and watched the demon screaming as it was purified to nothing but ashes. Arm after arm and last the giant torso and ugly head of the lesser Youkai turned black, crumbled and finally dissolved. The smell of burning flesh, mixed with the smell of bones, rotting flesh and the dead in general taught Kagome that her stomach would need some getting used to those things, again.

The remains of the Youkai was fading away, joining the other souls on the fields of bones around her.

Then suddenly her breath hitched, she felt her heart nearly stopping and as she was falling through time, the jewel of four souls tried to kill her. It had far less control of its host than before but the strength it had gathered was meant to be used today. With all its power it slowly strangled the traitorous witch.

No one betrayed the jewel!

She could hear the Youkai screaming in rage at her for breaking the bargain.

Magatsuhi screamed at her in rage and told her she would die now for trying to fool them and for one second she thought she would lose her consciousness. Yet somehow Kagome managed to fight through the lack of air and answered as calm and clear as she could in her mind.

"I promised to give the jewel to the first Youkai I meet in the feudal era. I never said I would give it to Mrs. Centipede as I clearly didn't meet her in the past but in the present first."

The voices fell into silence.

 _Air!_

Suddenly Kagome was able to breathe again.

She had spoken the truth and the jewel couldn't argue against it, because as she also had purified the Youkai this time and therefore would never meet it in the feudal era at all, they couldn't blame her for breaking the contract.

Magatsuhi was puzzled though that if this had been planned by Kagome than the first Youkai she met would be Inuyasha. Would she sacrifice her former friend to them?

He couldn't help the laughter; it was so great because if she thought that they would allow her to spare Inuyasha because he was only Hanyo then she would receive some shocking news. Youkai blood remained Youkai blood no matter if it was mixed with something else.

 _Obviously it had been worth to redo everything again… this was going to be so much fun._

The voices ceased as the jewel had wasted much of its strength by now.

Meanwhile Kagome was still falling.

Funnily she couldn't recall that the journey ever took so long but then she had been kind of occupied with the demon as she traveled through the well the first time.

She could feel the wavering flow of energy around her. It felt like literally the stream of time and she seemed to pass by souls, places and even some scenes. Was it really there all the time and she had just never bothered to see it? It irked her how much of her perception changed simply due to having trained abilities now…

Then she felt another presence.

A Youkai, her senses told her that much. He was coming closer.

Was he after the jewel too?

He couldn't be alive, at least Kagome hoped for it because she couldn't simply give the jewel to anyone but she probably would be forced to do so if there was a Youkai coming for it.

Why did the well act so differently?

Kagome waited till she could make out more than a shadow of the approaching figure. Finally she could make out more details and she knew that she was obviously facing a Daiyoukai. One that must have died a long time ago, at least her senses told her that much as she regarded his shimmering aura.

Respectfully she remained calm and observed what was going to happen. His presence was calm and one look into his eyes told her that she faced an old being, despite the youthful appearance.

He had a humanoid form and she couldn't guess what kind of Youkai he was but looking at his armor she could easily tell that he had to have been a higher ranked demon once. He didn't attack her but mustered her with dark blue eyes.

"Miko, this is no place for humans. What are you doing here?"

His voice was deep and shook her out of a trance she hadn't known she had been caught in.

Suddenly Kagome found herself at the remains of a great battlefield. Being made aware of her surroundings she more details. Looking around her she found that the grounds were littered with bodies. All of them were Youkai and by the looks of it all very powerful ones.

She couldn't even start to comprehend what had happened here.

Respectfully she bowed in greeting before she answered carefully.

"I'm Kagome and I was pulled through the bone eater well by a centipede Youkai. May I know who you are and where I am?"

She heard a deep rumble and it took her a second to realize that he was chuckling.

 _Kagome_

He was truly an impressive Youkai, with his large stature, his fangs bared and his eyes piercing her. An impressive and powerful aura surrounded him even in death which puzzled Kagome deeply.

How strong must he have been in life?

Also how strong must have been the force which was capable of killing him?

Kagome wasn't comfortable with that line of thoughts and ushered them away, focusing back on the other.

He had long black hair falling straight across his shoulders and he seemed to have some kind of blue feathers tucked behind his pointed ears.

It was kind of cruel that they all had an unearthly beauty about them. They were beautiful but immensely deadly at the same time.

"My my, what a well behaved human I have here. How unusual but it I will confess it is a pleasant surprise."

He smiled at her. Kagome wasn't able to tell if it was an honest smile because he still had a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"My name doesn't matter anymore but as to what has happened here: Our lands have been attacked by a great foe appearing from the sea."

She followed his gesture as he used his arm to point around him. Her sight broadened more and she could see that the battle field stretched even further than she had feared. The sight made her sick.

"We tried to defend ourselves but it seems that the time of Youkai is over now."

Kagome got a bad feeling but as the presence of the jewel wasn't to be felt, she couldn't fault it for this situation. It seemed that maybe something else was going on? She was startled, not knowing if this battle had happened before she appeared in feudal era or after. Sadness swept over her. It seemed tragic to her as she looked around seeing all the slain warriors.

Her next words were spoken with softness and deep true compassion.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Before she could speak further the other presence started to laugh.

"You really are an odd Miko! Why would you be sad about the fate of Youkai?"

Kagome saw curiosity appear on the other's face. He seemed to wait for her to answer but what was she to say?

 _Because modern day japan was smelly and dull, humans think themselves so high above anyone else and even with all the danger I would always prefer feudal era. Because I have always wondered why I couldn't feel any Youkai in my time and I felt terrible sad to think what might be powerful enough to cause such a powerful and proud race of beings to be extinct._

She wouldn't speak her thoughts aloud though, no Youkai would take to pity very well and strangers seldom understood that she didn't pity them. Pity meant to think of someone as to weak to help himself but she didn't think of them as weak in any way. She was only sad about the unfairness of the situation. Therefore she answered:

"I'm a Miko yes; that means that I help people and protect the innocent or those unable to defend themselves."

His look gained intensity as she listened to her words.

"Youkai aren't my enemies. I fight fools, criminals and evil people it doesn't really matter the race or the shape they take on."

Again she heard laughter.

The Youkai marveled the small human. He had finally felt the power of times shifting and had used his strength to search for the source. Whatever could stir time was a curiosity in itself and he always had been curious to a fault.

It had been a surprise that the small human Miko was what he should find.

She wasn't clothed like those other holy humans that had joined their enemies to destroy all of the Youkai in Japan. Her behavior as well had only further increased his curiosity.

She had patiently waited for him to approach her. Any other would have immediately attacked him.

He pondered on her answer, if those words were true he probably just met the only being with spiritual powers that didn't despise Youkais.

"Miko, I appreciate your words. Contrary to human belief there have been many Youkai once who didn't hunt your species for sport. I was even able spend time in peaceful coexistence with some but the efforts of the few haven't been able to sway the perception of many."

Kagome heard his sad voice. She felt sad too, she would have given a lot if there had been a chance of peaceful coexistence between their species.

"I believe that we could make a difference. It won't be easy but I'm not giving up on the effort!"

His eyes lost a great deal of their hardiness and Kagome saw something else appear inside them. Pride, he was proud of her? Deeply confused about this Youkai in front of her she continued to listen to his words.

"Then my dear Kagome I shall offer you this knife. It was forged from my bones and it will protect you in your endeavor."

In front of her appeared a Youkai weapon, it pulsed with power and she touched it very carefully. Gently she grasped the hilt with her hands. As she unsheathed it, she noticed that the blade was slightly longer than those of her throwing knifes.

It was a powerful weapon but not evil. It pulsed with youki but didn't harm her. She smiled softly at the blade and tied the leather belt around her hips. After she tied the knots she turned back to the Youkai, whose eyes where glowing with a soft gleam and a warm smile had appeared on his face again but this time it held warmth.

"How sad that we couldn't meet when I still lived."

He came closer to Kagome and before she knew what he was doing he had embraced her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Then the scene disappeared.

As she landed on the bottom of the well in the past, Kagome's heart was racing and she had a splitting headache. She was befuddled and confused. As looked down at the Youkai knife, she wanted to assure herself that it wasn't a dream. It was securely placed on her hip, therefore she didn't just imagine the meeting.

Sadness swept through her, she had no proof but she believed that the event she had witnessed wouldn't have happened yet.

What had happened?

Which force killed all of Youkai kind?

The jewel wasn't to be sensed and Kagome securely tied it behind thick walls of her Reiki.

The pain lessened after a while and the Miko focused on getting out of the well.

She climbed up the tangling roots and plants growing down the well and it took her far less effort than the first time she had to do so.

#

The morning sun shone brightly down on the small meadow. It was such a beautiful sight, like there was no evil in this world. She took a deep breath of the fresh and unpolluted air. It was so much better than in Tokyo and the deep longing and homesickness she had felt for the last eleven years fell away from her. She was home, finally.

She appreciated the scenery a bit more always trying to shove the somber experience from before away and focused back on the task at hand, the jewel.

Kagome also asked herself if someone had felt the uproar of powers from the well. Maybe that was the reason why the people from the village had sent scouts the last time. That would also mean that she had a very small operating window and should hurry.

For the next moment she closed her eyes, stretching her senses out, trying to feel for any Youkai in the area. Of course she could feel Inuyasha but she wasn't looking for him. He wouldn't be the one she wanted to give the jewel to either. She may never be able to regain the friendship she had with the Hanyo during her first trip but it didn't mean that she would freely drag him into the jewel business if she was able to protect him from it.

As her senses wandered further she still couldn't find what she was looking for. Yet she couldn't linger at the well any longer either.

She sighed again and hoped this would work.

Actually her whole plan depended on the next step.

Kagome suddenly had to snicker, it would be so like her, if all her planning was for naught because she would have overlooked something minor and everything would just go down to the bin from there on.

Slowly she walked into the direction of the sacred tree, getting more nervous with every step.

She still couldn't find the presence she was looking for and soon she would reach the tree. If the reaction of the jewel towards the Centipede incident was any indicator to go by than she would have to give the jewel to Inuyasha if she had miscalculated.

Oh the irony of the situation.

Kagome probably was the only one even in her old life who would have been able to really appreciate how her entire hopes now rested on their mortal enemy.

For the first time in her life she actually prayed for him to appear. She could only hope that the Kamis would listen to her plead.

There were very few things in life she truly counted on, only things like the spinning of the world, the air to breath and Naraku being one step ahead of them.

Suddenly she noticed something.

As she could hear the "sirring" sound of the Saimyousho, she felt such a relief her knees went a bit weak. There it was, a minor Youkai dangerous with deadly poison but Kagome was grinning like the Cheshire cat beneath her mask.

It was curious that she could only now feel the presence of the insect but today she could forgive Naraku his sneakiness. For once he had actually proofed being at the right time at the right place.

As she had stumbled out of the well the first time around she had been so confused by the situation and overwhelmed by everything that had happened that she didn't noticed his spies around. Given that they had the ability to perfectly hide them, who would be able to really blame her for this oversight?

Only in hindsight she had thought that Naraku had to be so involved in the story with Inuyasha and Kikyo that he would guard his fallen opponent even fifty years after being sealed to the tree. Naraku couldn't have let go, he would have continued to watch the scene just in case something would change or the Shikon no Tama would reappear.

He had to remain informed.

At least that was what Kagome had counted on, especially remembering how he had send the crow after her to steal the jewel right after she appeared. Also spiders tended to love being in control…

She of course had no proof that the Saimyousho would be there. It had been a gamble but she had been so sure of it!

Only realizing now while heading down the path that the implications of what would have happened if she was wrong could have meant. She had been quite foolish putting the fate of the world so lightly in Naraku's hands.

She shook herself and with a quick thank you to the Kamis, turned her thoughts back to the task.

Carefully and slow she walked over to the minor Youkai. She didn't want to shy it away nor causing it to attack her. It was quite huge for an insect yet there was no turning back for Kagome. Slowly she reached into her Haori and pulled the prepared letter from it.

Holding it out for the Youkai to take, she spoke softly.

"Please be so kind and give your master this."

The Saimyousho took the letter and disappeared.

The deal was settled, she would hand the Shikon no Tama to Naraku.

Kagome couldn't hear anything from the jewel. No arguments, no complaints bothered her, it seemed too shocked to bother her. In fact Magatsuhi was indeed very puzzled by her decision to hand the jewel to Naraku.

 _What did this human think?_

 _Did she think at all?_

 _Why would she so foolishly repeat her mistakes?_

 _Now they had gained Naraku and in a few steps they would gain Inuyasha as well…_

Kagome didn't complain about the well-deserved peace and went back to the path which led her to Inuyasha.

It didn't take her long to reach the sacred tree. The clearing was exactly as she remembered…

There he was hugged by the old roots looking so innocent in his eternal sleep. Instead of touching his ears again, she went up to the tree and reached for the arrow to pull it out of Inuyasha's shoulder. As she first touched the arrow the spell already lessened causing the Hanyo to wake.

"Who the hell are you?"

The half demon was obviously angry at the situation and knowing the back-story Kagome felt compassion for him. While fifty years had passed for the rest of the world for him it had only been minutes since he had been attacked by his love Kikyo. So she decided to ignore his rude tone and answered his question.

"My name is Kagome and as I came by this place I found you sleeping here. Judging by the roots and plants you have been here for a while. May I know your name too?"

Inuyasha looked perplexed at the being in front of him. It seemed female judging by her voice but was completely cloaked so he couldn't see her face.

As she mentioned the roots he looked down on his body only to be completely shocked by how deeply buried he was under all the roots. How long had he slept? He focused back on the stranger; it was an odd creature… It had no scent upon itself.

"I'm Inuyasha."

He tried to free himself but had no success as the arrow in his shoulder held him in place. Kagome took hold on the arrow and pulled it out with on fluent move. Inuyasha shouted out in surprise but instead of being purified he was suddenly free. He settled immediately on jumping away after realizing that he was able to do so.

With one powerful move he disappeared between the trees. Running off to a place, Kagome didn't know but also didn't care to know. She was left behind without a further word or thank you. Kagome in the meantime had no time to ponder too much about Inuyasha and made sure to leave the scene. She sought out the shadows of the nearby trees just in time.

As suspected only some seconds later the men from the village showed up with pointed arrows.

#

Meanwhile in a nearby cave, the Hanyo Naraku was surprised as his Saimyousho returned to him after being sent to keep an eye on the well. Even more confusing was that it brought him a letter a letter of all things.

He had felt a shift in power this very morning and it had come from the old well close to where Inuyasha was sealed. It had stirred his curiosity and the dark desire to finally gain a lead to the jewel. Everyone else would have given up already but not him, he always had the needed patience one would need to see subtle manipulations unfold.

Therefore he had been on alert the whole day sending his Saimyousho to guard the area. He had counted on either the jewel to show itself or for a Youkai to challenge him but not for a woman to suddenly appear and handing a letter to his insect. That was truly not what he had suspected. Not in the very least.

An evil grin appeared beneath his mask.

This was defiantly something which drew his curiosity.

He slowly inspected the letter and noticed the fine quality of it. The washi was of an exclusive quality completely unfitting for the surrounding settlements. With every unfitting piece Naraku became more and more engaged. He reveled in the chance to solve such a curious puzzle.

Finally he unfolded the letter after breaking the wax. He immediately noted that it was written by a fine and skilled hand. Someone who had years of practices, had put those signs there. He guessed also that this someone was indeed well educated.

So was this strange woman only the messenger?

Would she even hold any valuable knowledge, already some disappointment settled inside him at the prospect that playing with her wouldn't lead to satisfactory answers.

There weren't many educated well enough to write and even less women.

Who was behind the letter then?

Why would that someone send a woman at all?

He finally focused on the content and was deeply surprised as he read the first words and noticed that in fact the letter was from her.

 ** _Dear Naraku-sama,_**

 ** _my name is Higurashi Kagome and I write to you in hopes this message finds you well._**

 ** _I would also highly appreciate your help with a quite complex problem. As it stands I have a difficult puzzle to solve and would be delighted to receive your council on it. What I'm asking for is your honest opinion if it solves my problem or not will not be your responsibility._**

 ** _My decision to approach you on this matter was not a lighthearted one but there would be no one else around, who would be able to understand. Your reputation is widely known and I have been told that you possess the unique skill and insight for delicate matters I would need. Therefore I trust on your expertise and promise that the story I have to tell you is a good one and will be worth your time._**

 ** _May I suggest a meeting on the third full moon from now? It will be a blood moon. In order to repay you for your help I shall also bring you something you sought after for a long time: the Shikon no Tama. It shall belong to you as I have no need for it myself._**

 ** _I trust you that in the meantime these lands remain a safe place for their inhabitants. I have a tight schedule to keep and I wouldn't want to be late because of unnecessary interference._**

 ** _I'm looking forward to our conversation and remain with best regards._**

 ** _Kagome_**

 ** _PS: I prefer jasmine tea._**

He still stared at the letter. There were many things Naraku had to expect, sudden attacks from his enemies or some other unforeseen twist in his plans but this was something new even for him.

It was indeed a well worded message, on the one hand praising him for his skills and his reputation on the other hand offering him a story, which he was curious about. It suggested that the writer knew that he loved puzzles and they would be right in that endeavor at least.

Knowledge and even forbidden knowledge was one of the few things he truly cared about. It truly was his expertise to gain information and blackmail material on his foes and he loved to use them as his puppets once they have been caught in his webs.

It also made a shiver go down his spine as he realized how much knowledge this stranger he had never seen before, was able to gain on him.

Of course it was no secret that he desired the Shikon jewel as many Youkai did. She could have simply guessed that but somehow he had the feeling that the writer of this letter knew things about him, no one should have been able to know.

He also wondered which of his victims got away from his wrath to actually tell her about him. Naraku had been thorough in not leaving any leads toward his doings, always remaining in the shadows.

Rumors he could understand because even full blooded Youkai had slowly learned to keep away from his domain, even if it had taken multiple confrontations to teach them.

The villagers may have also caught on that less Youkai bothered them and that most vile creatures seemed to disappear in the forest. The humans may not know that he absorbed them to make him stronger but they most likely caught on the fact that they profited from this arrangement.

Yet nothing what anyone could have gathered on Naraku's doings would indicate about his webs and manipulation and yet it seemed that was what attracted this woman to him.

He couldn't deny that he was curious and he loved puzzles, so he would need to prepare. It seemed he would have a guest soon.

A deep chuckle echoed through the cave.

#

Kagome decided to come out of the shadows and directly approached the villagers. There was no use to postpone the confrontation anyway. As speculated they immediately accused her of being a demon and freeing Inuyasha.

With a sigh she tried to untangle their accusations one by one.

"My name is Kagome and no I'm not a demon. I'm a wandering warrior that dedicated her time to help others."

"But what happened to Inuyasha, why is he gone, why is the tree empty?"

"As I approached this meadow right now to greet you, the tree was already empty. I'm unable to tell you where this Inuyasha is right now."

Kagome was very careful to phrase her wording in a way that she still spoke the truth. Whatever explanation they invented to fill the gap was their decision.

The villagers still seemed unsure about her and her answers. They continued to discuss the topic further until finally reaching a consent.

"We should take her to Lady Kaede. She will know what we have to do!"

"You are right. Let's take her back to the village."

Kagome watched silently how they argued about her fate, all the while ignoring that she still stood there armed and could easily kill them at leisure. With shaking her head she really asked herself how they survived this long.

If she really had been a Youkai she would have already ended them and probably the entire village too. Then her thoughts wandered back to the mysterious Youkai in the well. It caused her to halt in her thoughts…

She had to remind herself that not all Youkai were bad, if she wanted to save them from extinction she couldn't become a prejudiced as those people next to her.

The village looked exactly the same as it had the first time as she had visited the feudal era. She had followed the men back and had been surprised that they hadn't tried to bind her with ropes like they had done the last time.

They were probably too scared from her as she was caring herself with a confidence which she hadn't known in her former life. It did help that she also wore a mighty bow and at least some of them would be able to feel the Youkai blade pulsing.

Still Kagome was positively surprised by the change.

Lady Kaede was as brilliant as always as she softened the sea of accusation swapping over Kagome's head. Like last time the old Miko tried to purify her with a salt like substance. Yet unlike last time Kagome suspected that it was just a show to appease the villagers.

Sure enough they left her alone after it had become clear that she wasn't a Youkai.

"I am Lady Kaede, I'm the Miko of this village and who may you be child?"

The both of them were on the way to Kaede's hut to have a conversation away from too curious ears.

"My name is Kagome and I travel wide and far across these lands to offer my aid to people in need. I was hoping to find here a place to rest for a while as I came by this area. The forest seemed peaceful, at least far more peaceful than most places I have come by."

Kagome gratefully accepted the tea from Kaede as the old lady spoke.

"You are right, not many Youkai came here after the Shikon no Tama vanished fifty years ago. It was like all the evil was burned with the body of my older sister Kikyo."

The old woman seemed to be lost in thought. Kagome decided not to pry, she of course knew the story already and there was no need to wake painful memories if it wasn't necessary. Instead she focused on what she needed.

"Lady Kaede? I'm quite capable of dealing with demons and I also have profound knowledge of healing. Would you maybe know a place for me to stay for a few moons? I would offer my aid for the village in return."

Kaede looked at the stranger puzzled. She could not sense any lies from her but her request was strange. It was another clue, which forced her senses onto alert over the last moon phase.

It bothered the old Miko, she had hoped to retire soon but with appearing of this woman, the strange acting of the well and Inuyasha's disappearance, she could feel dangerous times arriving.

* * *

So what do you think? :)


	7. Demon-slayer village

Thank you all for reading the story, I hope you still have fun. Currently I'm a bit troubled as Kagome is starting to run off and cause trouble in feudal era. It's kind of hard to follow her and write it all down :-) so I will go back and try to keep up with her pace. Wish me luck.

#

 **Demon-slayer village**

Kagome felt strangely. She lived in the village for three days and spent her time helping with everything. She wasn't treated like a woman but like a warrior and like two extra hands to aid those people. From rebuilding huts, to helping with the harvest, aiding the sick and assisting Kaede with a young woman giving birth to her first child.

Those were trying days to start a new life but as she could always do with additional training she didn't complain as she helped to fix roofs.

She of course needed to prove to the people of the village that she could be trusted and not for the first time she realized how much Kikyo's face had helped her originally. The first time she had come to feudal era everyone had flocked to her, Inuyasha of course had seen his dead lover in her but she realized now that the same had counted for Kaede and the villagers.

The jewel had known what it was doing as it was manipulating her DNA since birth to make her look like the diseased Miko. She wouldn't complain though, it was liberating to not be compared to the national hero for once. People now saw her for her and not for someone else and while she had now to work hard to earn her keep, she also didn't mind to not have to carry people's expectations.

It was also a bonus not having Inuyasha around, even if his disregard of her had initially hurt her more than she would have liked to let on.

 _Oh who am I kidding, he was the one I have come to love, the one I trusted to protect me. It just really hit home that those times are gone._

Yes it did hit home, with finality. Yet later she realized she felt also relieved, it seemed that she had become so used to work alone that she didn't mind not hearing his constant complains about her. It had of course stung, that he had simply disappeared and not shown up yet but without her resemblance to Kikyo he obviously had no reason to stick around.

At least she had received her own hut at the outskirts of the village. It was close to a river which bordered to the great forest. Kagome hadn't been surprised to hear that the former inhabitants had been slain by a surprise attack from a bear Youkai a few years ago.

No one else had wanted to live in there since, again not surprising to her. She vowed though that she wouldn't be scared away and would simply make the best out of the situation. It also had the upside that she wouldn't be bothered in there by the villagers as they still stayed clear of the hut.

With the hut located at the border she also would have an easier time to sneak away unseen if necessary. Therefore she felt happiness as she claimed her future home. She planted a small garden in her backyard, putting the seeds she had brought back with her to good use.

The interior of the hut still was really simple as it held only a place to cook and a place to sleep for her. Not that she would need any luxury and considering the time she was in, a one room hut was already considered luxury.

Later that day she went to the village's carpenter. There she acquired an additional table. She paid them a generous sum (she had brought some valuable pieces with her, which she could trade) for it. She couldn't know if she would receive guests and if she did she wanted to provide them with at least some comfort. Therefore she also got some cushions to sit on.

The table would also be used by her for her writing. She was still dead set on providing Kaede and the village with useful knowledge. Therefore she would need to work on the healing scripts she had already started but would need many more hours to be finished. It was her intention to gift them Kaede one day, it would be a repayment for all the times the old Miko had saved her or one of her friends. Even if the old lady couldn't know that, she still deserved every ounce of help Kagome could provide for her.

Finally it started to feel somewhat comfortable inside the hut and she thought that she would probably even able to feel at home there. It helped that she placed some rune circles around her new place; it cloaked everything in a feeling of warmth and comfort. It made the simple walls look less shabby and lifted the feeling of confinement somewhat. She mostly installed blessings as she didn't want to repel Youkai on general only those creatures with ill intent.

It would be a home not a fortress.

Kagome also thought that she couldn't ward the place to make it truly secure. Not against people like Sesshomaru or Naraku. Therefore she didn't bother to make this place seem like anything important, something that would hold anything of value to be raided.

Some of her things which weren't that important to always have on herself she placed inside her "house", like her calligraphy set, the kimono and other items she brought with her. Of course they were valuable especially in this time but not important to her mission. At least not important enough that she couldn't continue without them in case they would be "lost".

It lightened her backpack immense and helped to convince the villagers that she truly meant to stay with them.

#

Right now Kagome was sweaty from all the physical labor that day. She was tired and hungry and couldn't help her mind wandering but she couldn't complain. The people she was currently helping had promised to lend her a horse. It was really generous and only because she would be helping Kaede but Kagome knew that she had to be deeply grateful for that opportunity.

So she finished helping with making their roof as waterproof, wind resistant and long-lasting as it was possible. It was a boring and tiring work like most physical labor she had been doing. It also didn't help that she hadn't slept last night at all.

It had been the second night in the village and the first she could spend alone without anyone watching her suspiciously. Knowing of the events from her last life, she couldn't waste time and had to use the opportunity.

 **Flashback**

She snuck out of the hut and made her way to Kikyo's gravesite. The stars allowed her to see enough to find her path. At moments like this she couldn't help but marvel the intensity of their glow. A sight which was unique for the feudal era as Kagome knew all too well.

Hoping beyond hope that no one would find her as it would probably destroy all of the fragile trust she had started to build with them, she carefully made her way through the night. She spread her senses out and was happy to find no Youkai or Hanyo in the surrounding area.

Kagome wouldn't have wanted to face a livid Inuyasha. From past experience she knew that her friend as kind as he normally was could never be argued with if it concerned Kikyo. Slowly she went to the grave and after double checking that still no one was watching her she started to dig.

She removed the earth carefully and silent until she found the small urn with Kikyo's ashes, always trying to be as quick and silent as possible as she could at that situation. Kagome then spoke blessings for the former Miko, she wanted for the soul to find piece in the afterlife.

After that she used the same ritual as she used with the Noh mask except for using a fire. As Kikyo's remains were already pure the ritual worked without as well and Kagome finally send the ash into the world. The wind carried it dutifully into all different directions and it would be spread out so thinly all over the country that no one would be able to summon it again for any evil deeds.

Kagome hoped that at least this time the woman could rest in peace.

Yet she wasn't finished, as the ashes of the old Miko had been used to protect the village. Kagome couldn't simply leave. The protection needed to be replaced in order to protect the people she cared for.

She closed the grave again and tried to put everything back to its former place. She even added some protection spells again. So at least on first sight everything should seem as before.

Then she went over to the statues and pillars guarding the place. She spoke a heartfelt prayer to protect the village and its people. She put all her love for her friends and the feudal era into it and she could feel how suddenly mighty waves of power pulsed through the prayer beads which she had brought along for this purpose.

An intense blue light danced within the beads, containing all their laughter with Shippo and Inuyasha. Her love for Sango and Miroku and all the good memories she had inside the village. The power increased tenfold.

She may have never liked Kikyo but after her death she had come to terms with everything and had also realized that she had never really met the "real" Kikyo. The living version of the old Miko had been a caring and nurturing person and for that sake and for Kagome's love of everyone she would come to know in this time, she finally put the prayer beads around one pillar and could feel a mighty field rise.

Unbeknown to her she wasn't as alone as she had hoped for. Hidden in the shadows, only a few steps away from her stood Naraku in his trademark white baboon fur. His eyes shone with a dark curiosity which had drawn him out and into the village.

Normally he would have only sent a Saimyousho or a Kugutsu but something about this woman made him want to visit her in person. After watching her from afar how she helped the village throughout the day, he somehow knew instinctively that there had to be more at work. As she had moved into a hut of her own, he had finally seen a way to reach out for her.

Knowing for sure that she would be in there alone and at his mercy, caused him to grin manically, Naraku felt his desire to hunt her down rise involuntarily. Feeling her tremble under his touch the moment he would force her to tell him all she knew, would be most satisfying. He simply had needed to know more about her for himself. He hadn't trusted his servants to not miss an important detail about "Kagome".

Naraku of course had hidden himself with his mightiest spells but somehow he had feared or rather anticipated that she would sense him anyway. Instead of finding her asleep he saw her silhouette hushing through the night. Every time her look would wander into his direction as if she was sensing him somehow caused a wave of desire to flood him.

Seeing her finally unearthing Kikyo's remains was nearly too much to watch. His demon half was laughing at the nerve of the woman to steal from those she had promised to protect but Onigumo's heart rebelled and wanted to force him to attack her. Of course Naraku wouldn't give into the useless urges of the human fool; instead he focused on enjoying the show.

The puzzle of that woman became satisfyingly more complex by the second. The more it did, the more this woman showed him that she wasn't some dimwitted fool, that instead he faced someone with hidden agendas, the more endearing his Youkai part found her. It even went so far that he found himself unable to look away from her.

He was deeply displeased to see that she only spread out the ashes and wasn't going to use them for some unknown purpose. It confused him as she couldn't be considered good nor evil in the end he realized that this was exactly the amount of confusing which caused her to become even more interesting. Frustratingly he found no clear answers but he wasn't irritated enough about it to confront her, yet.

Naraku also had to fight another battle with Onigumo as the fool still didn't accept his place and wanted to force him to attack the cloaked human. Naraku despised the human even more as he obviously couldn't even value the class of their newest victim. So occupied with his own inner conflict Naraku didn't realize fast enough what was happening next.

As he felt the immense surge of power it was already too late for him to get to safety. He was shocked into complete silence but could do nothing as the field grew and swept over him. The dark Hanyo was overwhelmed by the power and was quite sure that he would pay with his life for his careless act.

Yet no pain came. It took him a few moments to realize that while powerful, the field wasn't meant to harm Youkai. With his dark senses he tasted the power. He could feel the spell tingling on his skin but it wasn't painful as purifying powers should be.

He of course didn't wait that this Miko would finally realize he was there and decide to put his life to an end; therefore he didn't waste more time and vanished into the night.

 **End Flashback**

Back in his hideout he had still been stunned. Naraku had crossed path with many "holy" people before but not once had he felt something alike the power shown by Kagome. His body still tingled in remembrance. This small being had achieved what no one had been able to do so before. Naraku was impressed.

After overcoming the initial shock he had started laughing hysterically, realizing that he had finally gotten at least some answers about this puzzle. He thought long on what he had learned. Obviously she was a Miko and the most powerful one he had ever met.

She also told no one about it which irked him. Normally even those which weren't much more than simple humans, with powers so small that they should hide away in shame, screamed to everyone what they were and even demanded respect. Not Kagome though… If she was asked, she only answered that she was a warrior and a healer.

He believed her claim of course, the way she moved had shown him that she was indeed a warrior and she had used her healing skills with the people in the village.

Not once had she mentioned to anyone though that she had sacred powers and no one seemed to have guessed. Even following her through the night, he hadn't been able to sense it.

Another wave of desire flooded him and he grinned, he loved the challenge she was providing.

Somehow this being had been able to fool him. At that thought his grin took on a more predatory note.

He wondered more about that topic, why did she hide herself? Wasn't she proud about what she was?

That led to other questions.

Why was she hiding her identity behind that mask?

He had watched her since the moment he had received the letter but with every piece of knowledge he found about her, he was only left with more questions.

A woman educated to write and heal was also a warrior… Who would educate her and then allow her to entangle herself with him? What was her plan?

The only worthwhile answer he had found at that moment was that he now believed without doubt that she possessed the Shikon jewel.

Only someone with great powers and the ability to hide them so thoroughly from the world would be able to carry the jewel without anyone able to sense its presence.

He had been intrigued by her from the start but now he had made his mind up.

#

Kagome was still sitting on the rooftop and the sun was slowly setting. In her sleepy head she recounted the conversation with Lady Kaede this morning.

"Child you are a Miko."

It hadn't been a question and the old woman had been sure that only their new addition to the village could have been responsible for the happenings last night. They couldn't know who stole the ashes of her sister but the field of protection around their settlement could only have come from her.

"Good Morning Lady Kaede-sama. No I never took the vows. Actually I'm just a human with holy powers no restrictions attached."

This announcement made Kaede think. No dark Miko could raise a shield like this but it was unheard of, that People as powerful as Kagome ran around without formal training or without taking the vows.

"If what you speak is true how does it come you never took the vows?"

Kagome was a bit at loss with that question. In her former life she could have simply told them that she had never received a formal training but now that wasn't true anymore. In her time of course no one had to take the oaths as being a Miko was only for show mostly and most of the temple students decided to study other crafts and simply incorporate their abilities and powers into those tasks. Therefore, what should she answer?

"I do not hate Youkais. I will always protect and aid innocent people but I will not fight a war against an entire species just because I'm oath bound to do so. Not all Youkais are evil, as well as not all humans are good. I decided to hunt those which are evil, sometimes they are Youkai but tell you what, most of the time I have to deal with human criminals."

Kaede had accepted her words. It had helped that Kagome had invited her in for tea and that both of them had talked about their feelings for Youkais in general afterwards. She had learned that Kaede also didn't despise Youkais on sight but that it was hard to let go of some lessons that had been ingrained into her since she was a small child.

They had parted amiably and decided the Kagome would continue to help around the village which led to her currently sitting on that particular roof.

Kagome was so lost in the events of this morning that she nearly missed the approaching Saimyousho. Only as she heard the "sirring" sound she looked up from her task. It had waited until no other humans were around before it approached her. She chuckled lightly.

Not for the first time Kagome admired Naraku's efficient workings. It didn't matter if it was silent approach, a trap, a manipulation or his unfolding plans he always did it with an accuracy and efficiency it was truly baffling.

A small concerned voice in the back of her head tried to remind her that she had to be careful with Naraku and that she shouldn't forget that he was the enemy. That she shouldn't forget what he has done to her friends and to her as well. The amount of pain that he had caused was of course deeply ingrained in her memory.

Those thoughts made her pause though. At first she didn't realize what caused her to be disturbed, she had thought along those patterns for years but now something about it was causing internal resistance…

Of course Naraku had attacked her, tried to manipulate and hurt her but only because of Inuyasha. She had been used to hurt him, to lure him into trouble but all the pain she had been dealt had never been because of her. Until the very end she had been a nuisance at best not something that was worth an afterthought. It was hard to swallow but the truth was that Kagome had never been important to their enemy.

 _No… not our enemy, Inuyasha's enemy!_

It was true and without Inuyasha around this time, she had no intention to be pulled down into their quarrel again. Naraku was Inuyasha's enemy not hers and she had absolutely no obligation to change that!

The flying insect waited for her to retrieve the message it got for her. As she first touched the washi she immediately noted the fine quality, she was surprised that Naraku would go to such lengths for her. It made her curious.

She nodded respectfully towards the small being and took the letter from it. Within a few moments the insect disappeared into the evening sky again and Kagome put the letter into her Haori. She wanted to read it when she was away from the people and their prying eyes.

Naraku was a topic she wasn't comfortable to discuss with anyone.

After finally finishing the task, Kagome took the offered horse and made sure to thank the family thoroughly. Horses were indeed very valuable and she was really grateful that they would lend one to her. She still was a stranger to them and while they mostly did it to aid Kaede, it was still a huge risk for them.

Kagome took the holster with one last nod and then marched on to Lady Kaede's hut. As she had mentioned to the Miko that she intended to visit the demon slayer village the other woman had immediately asked her if she would take some healing plants to them.

Of course Kagome agreed as it would help the village. In order to get some of their weapons repaired by the smiths of the demon slayer they offered some of their harvest of healing plants to the people there in exchange. The demon slayers had skilled crafters and increased need for healing supplies, therefore it had been a mutual agreement for many years.

As she therefore arrived at Kaede's hut, she grabbed the offered saddlebags with plants. Lady Kaede had made sure to also pack some food for the journey and handed the young warrior the weapons which would be needed to be repaired. Only moments and some heartfelt goodbyes later she was finally on her way.

It was her first time back on the road and this time without her friends.

She knew where she had to go, thanks to her map; she also had a compass with her but preferred to navigate via stars. Especially when they were in the open, like they were tonight.

 _So Inuyasha who is so helpless now? Not me that's for sure!_

Kagome tried to keep her spirits up. At moments like this when everything turned out to be so unusually silent, she missed them all dearly. Yet she needed to protect her family of heart and therefore needed to brave the tasks ahead of her.

Looking at her map, she knew that even if she was going by horse she would need to make camp somewhere and rest once in between. It was quite a distance but as she was used to riding and had faith in her steed she managed to go by an acceptable speed even if it was growing dark already.

She still rode many hours always keeping her senses on alert in case there were any Youkais or criminals out. She sensed no disturbances, it was a weird feeling. It seemed as if the land had become much less dangerous since her last travel…

 _Kagome you have to remember that last time you had a scent upon you and many lesser Youkai were attracted alone by that. Also had there been jewel shards all over the place and everything came out of hiding to beat the others over gaining even one shard._

It was true; it just didn't mean that she felt kind of surprised. She also had figured that with her stronger aura she was able to mute the jewel to some degree so she wasn't constantly approached about it. No one seemed to know about it too. Maybe it also helped that Inuyasha wasn't constantly making a ruckus, attacking everything that crossed their path…

Whatever had finally caused the changes, Kagome was able to appreciate it.

After making a good distance, she finally found a nice secluded place on a mountain path where she could put her makeshift camp up. She would only rest for a few hours not risking to really trying to sleep. She only needed to give her horse some rest.

Kagome therefore led the animal to a close by stream and made sure to tie it to a tree so it had access to water as well as grass. It made soft noises of agreement and Kagome had the idea of treating its muscles with Reiki. Very carefully she allowed some of her power to enter the body of the animal. The horse's breaths got deeper and it seemed to relax more and more.

After treating the horse she put a shield around the area and installed some spells which would warn her ahead of nearing danger. Then she started to set up a small campfire to keep away wild animals and prepared herself a light meal. Once again she was grateful that Kaede had provided her with food. It allowed her to travel at faster speed without needing to hunt in between.

She cleaned up after eating and settled down for the night. After the stressful and long day came to an end she finally found time to focus on Naraku's message. Carefully she pulled the letter out of her clothes and started to read.

 ** _Dear Lady Kagome,_**

 ** _allow me to reciprocate the well wishes._**

 ** _It seems that we have found an agreement. One of my subordinates will be sent to accompany you to my residence on the day of the blood moon. I shall wait to hear this story of yours with curiosity and will hold you to your word that it will be a worthwhile one._**

 ** _I also trust that you stay safe until we meet. I would be displeased if I had to intervene to keep our agreement secure._**

 ** _Naraku_**

Kagome had to smile as she read the letter. Naraku had accepted and would arrange for her to meet him at the blood moon. Fine she thought, the first steps seemed to have gained some speed. She continued to study the letter more closely and found it odd that he even had agreed to hear her out; she had hoped he would but her more cynic side had argued that he would be only after the jewel. An agreement to meet had been the most she had dared to hope for. Yet, Naraku had also promised to hear her out…

Maybe she had triggered his curiosity?

 _Would that be good or bad?_

She would have to wait and see.

His last lines oddly warmed her. Who would have thought that by all means Naraku would be the one to tell her to be careful? She of course knew that he was worried that the Shikon no Tama would fall in unworthy hands, but nonetheless…

What would the face of "her" Naraku have looked like, if he had known that he would actually care about her well-being?

Oh the irony. She snickered as she pictured his face distorted with disgust.

Or maybe he wouldn't have, at least not the Naraku from the last battle, Kagome felt surprisingly sure about it. She still remembered his look, sometimes she even dreamed of it.

Unpleasant shivers run down her spine as she was reminded of his resignation. Maybe that Naraku would have had cracked a smile at her for making such a bold move? She could even picture it yet she would never know.

Oddly enough she felt pleased about the current situation.

It seemed that whatever this Naraku thought of her in this time it at least had nothing to do with Kikyo. For her that felt nearly as good as finally defeating the jewel would feel.

She lay down to rest for a few hours, her journey would continue with sunrise and she needed to regain some strength.

With seeing the Miko retiring for the night, the one of Naraku's insect which had been tasked with guarding her, settled down as well. It was glad to get a bit of rest, as it wasn't easy to follow someone unnoticed when they were going so fast and through an area with less and less options to hide yourself.

The night remained clear of any interference and the Miko was actually able to rest undisturbed. There were of course owls, wolves and bats but those could be counted as the normal sounds of night. It would have been far more disturbing if there would be absolute silence. That would have been a sign for a dangerous predator close by and hunting…

Soon enough she got woken by the first sunrays. Tired and sore from all the exercise in the last days she slowly got up and prepared to leave.

As she saddled her horse and slowly guided it back to the path, she knew that another few hours of riding fast and without breaks lay ahead of them.

#

Kagome arrived, seeing the village and all his inhabitants alive and busy made her tear up a bit. It was such a good feeling to see them alive. She slowly guided her horse down the main road and to the people already awaiting her as she came closer.

It was a nice warm summer day and as always since Kagome was back she enjoyed the fresh air and the sound of the birds. It took a little bit until she could recognize the people waiting for her at the gate. It was a younger version of Sango and Kohaku. Both looked so happy and full of life, untouched by Naraku's manipulations. She smiled softly, which no one could see of course as her face was again hidden behind her mask.

Sango had seen the stranger approach two hours ago. She had circled the area on Kirara and had come back to warn her people about the unknown person. They were proud people but they had to learn the hard way to not be too trusting to strangers. With their growing reputation more and more powerful Youkais showed up and tried to eradicate them. Who knew what this new stranger had in mind?

"May I give my humble greetings to you_ my name is Kagome and I was send by Lady Kaede."

Kagome spoke carefully as she approached the five slayers awaiting her at the gate. She hopped off her horse and bowed lightly in greeting.

"Lady Kaede scheduled the next meeting only after the harvest season, why should we believe your claim?"

Kagome pondered on Sango's words, they had of course every reason to be careful but she had hoped that by now they would have sensed that she was no Youkai.

"I came to talk to your chief and as I'm currently staying at Lady Kaede's village she asked me if I could deliver the herbs for her. She is very busy at the moment, as due to the season there are more injuries and due to the weather more children to be born."

Sango nodded, deciding to accept the stranger's words for the moment. It was very likely that the old Miko would ask someone else to make the journey if she was so busy. She also had reached an age that made traveling even harder. They would soon enough see if this was any kind of trap or not…

"I see. Well, we shall take you to see our father. We will walk by the workshop so you could put the weapons there and we shall deliver the herbs."

Kagome bowed politely and went to the task. At the workshop she was told that the weapons would be ready early next morning. She promised to come back by then to pick them up.

Then she had the meeting with their chief.

* * *

Hope you liked it :-) as I mentioned before I'm still able to take in requests, so if something caught your eye, just let me know.

Bye, see you soon at least after I sucessfully sat through that conversation of Kagome and the chief.


	8. Meeting Shippo

Thanks to all of you for reading the story and for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter too:

 **Meeting Shippo**

Sango's father was a kind man and he had that kind of wisdom about him which made him a collected and efficient leader. Kagome was honored to meet him. It had been sad that people like him had been all dead the last time around. It was a loss to the people foremost but to their culture as well.

She also enjoyed the tea and was happy that with years of practice she could hold herself well enough through diplomatic encounters. She wouldn't make a fool of herself and she was really grateful to her grandfather for all his lessons.

"Lady Kagome, my daughter told me that you have a request?"

Kagome bowed respectfully before she greeted the chief. Both of them settled in a study like room. She could make out different maps and scrolls; it was most likely the room for meetings and planning.

It told her that she was taken serious despite being a stranger and a woman. That was more than she would receive elsewhere and she made sure to project her gratefulness outward through her aura.

"Yes, thank you for offering me this opportunity. I'm a traveling warrior and lend people in need my aid. Currently I reside in Lady Kaede's village in Edo. I came to you to tell you a few things I have learned during my travels as some of them concern your village."

The chief was startled and still unsure what to think about the lady who kept her face cloaked throughout the entire meeting. He couldn't sense evil about her and she was polite, yet that wasn't something he would rely on.

"Lady Kagome, may I be frank and ask why you hide your face? You have shown us respect and politeness but you hide your face during a meeting when you clearly try to achieve our trust. It makes me wonder about the reasons behind it."

Kagome nodded shortly in agreement of his conclusions.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience but I cannot show my face to anyone. I was struck with a curse when I was young and while it holds no ill effects towards me, it tends to play with people who would look at me. I do not mean an offence and thank you for your hospitality despite me hiding my face."

The chief nodded shortly and seemed to think about the information she had given him. Curses were far more common nowadays since the lands had been left to themselves after the demise of the former Lord of the west… He had encountered many tragic fates but his village held knowledge and insights of dark spells maybe they could at least dampen the effects?

He started to inquire more about it.

"Is there no remedy against such a curse?"

Kagome was moved that he showed interest in her fate and tried to appease him.

"There is. In fact I'm working on solving it but it is a slow process and will take some more moons to be achieved."

The man nodded and accepted her reassurance. If she was able to solve her curse then their help wasn't needed. He instead wanted to continue with the topic that concerned his village but Kagome asked one more request before starting on that.

"I'm sorry to be so bold but what I have to tell you should be kept between only us and your most trusted councilors. I trust you completely to choose whom you will delay that knowledge too but I would ask to speak with you and your children in confidence first."

The look he gave her showed her confusion and foreboding.

"May I ask why?"

His voice sounded more concerned than offended.

"Of course, the information I have to delay will affect you three the most immediate and it is too dangerous for too many people to know."

The chief nodded in understanding and finally agreed to her condition. Only Kohaku and Sango remained in the room with her father and their guest.

Kagome continued.

"I'm also a human born with holy powers. Though I'm not a Miko, I would like to shield us during this conversation with a field of blessing and secrecy. I could also prove to you that my intentions are sincere as the shield would be made of the purest energy I'm able to conjure and you would immediately know if there would be any taint flickering through it."

All three slayers thought about her offer. Sango was the one who voted for trying it as she was the one who wanted to clearly see, what kind of aura their visitor had.

After some minutes her brother and father agreed with her. So Kagome took a prepared necklace of prayer beads out of her clothes. Before starting she handed them towards the chief for inspection. He couldn't find a taint or evil on them and handed them back.

Kagome proceeded and created a small shield around the three of them. It pulsed with her deepest love for Sango and Kohaku. She also applied a layer against scrying, knowing that Naraku and maybe others would try to listen in and she had no intention of sharing that information with more ears than necessary.

Sango was stunned; the power she could feel from the shield was mesmerizing. She had worked with many Mikos on different missions but she had never felt such a power and it was a pure warming, protecting light. It made their hearts lighter and their sorrows vanished.

Her father nodded slowly and Sango knew that the woman Kagome had successfully proved to them that she possessed a good heart otherwise she couldn't have raised such a shield.

"For three years I travelled Edo always fighting evil powers that tried to tarnish the lands. Finally there was a huge battle and in the middle of it was the Shikon no Tama."

The slayers stared at her as they had heard nothing about the events Kagome told them.

"I know that you haven't heard of any of this but I know that you have a deep insight on the workings of the cursed jewel."

The chief nodded at her.

"Indeed Lady Kagome it's the reason why I'm not dismissing your story right from the beginning."

Kagome had to smile a bit about that, of course they would know how powerful the jewel was.

"Indeed the jewel is very powerful and dangerous and I became its guardian."

The chief took in a deep breath; he now understood completely why the woman didn't want anyone to hear about this. It also concerned him why she would tell them such dangerous details.

"How does this concern us? We have given the jewel away because we knew what it could cause. Are we under its curse as well?"

"Yes you are in some ways. In the war for the jewel there were many deaths and in the end we faced so much destruction that the only way I could find to save the people of Edo and my allies, was to try and relive these years again."

"You made a wish on the jewel?"

The chief was shocked, it was madness and the jewel would betray anyone. It would make matters worse. He told Kagome as much and saw how she nodded. He watched her reaction and something in her posture made him finally realize, that she had been through the jewel and at the point of destruction and made it back, somehow.

"How are you alive?"

"I made a deal. The jewel hopes that it can mingle with the fates of the affected people again and that this time it would be able to swallow our souls."

"You have a plan."

"Yes. I cannot tell to anyone though."

The chief agreed that it should be kept secret and Kagome nodded gratefully.

"As I came back I swore that I would save as many people as I can and that's why I'm here today."

Kagome then told them about a Youkai that had disguised himself as lord to send them on a fake mission. She told them about Kohaku's fate and how she would have met Sango. Then she turned to her sister at heart.

"Sango I know that you don't know me and probably don't want to either but last time you were like a sister to me and I promised you once that if I would get the chance that I would save your village and your brother."

Sango had tears in her eyes as she hugged her little brother who had started to shake as Kagome told them that he had been cursed and forced to kill all people in their village.

"What should we do now? We cannot decline missions out of fear. We need to protect the people from Youkai attacks."

Sango spoke heated but her father put a calming hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Kagome what would your advice be?"

"I have changed many things already and I made a contract that will ensure you peace and time to prepare for three moons. The contract will end at the blood moon. Maybe the Youkai will never need to destroy you as the jewel is not in the open this time around, so many events should not come to pass. I would suggest though that you change the purpose of your village. Calling yourself demon-slayers attracts a lot of unwanted attention and the more successful you become the more powerful Youkais will try to stop you."

"We have already realized this, but the people need someone to protect them and we cannot step down."

The chief sounded resigned. Kagome was unable to offer any other advice but this:

"Rename the village, don't call yourself demon-slayers but change the purpose to protecting others instead of laying the focus on the killing. If you offer protection to villages and don't single people and species out but offer your support to all with a good heart, you should have a chance."

They looked interested and Kagome told them a bit more about how she saw things. She wanted them to be open minded for new opportunities.

"There are honorable Youkais out there. Mostly those which are really powerful, those who could turn earth and cause destruction for all of japan, those aren't your enemies. They of course wouldn't help people in need but they also don't attack villages as it would be far beneath them. I also met Youkais who have a neutral opinion towards humans and there are some Hanyo children who are despised by all society because of prejudice."

The conversation went on for two hours, it became somewhat heated on the discussion of Youkais but they couldn't dismiss Kagome's argument that if they offered help to all good people in need no matter their race than they wouldn't make a whole race their enemy. She also argued that if they could manage to include for example some Hanyos into their ranks then they would be much stronger and more capable to protect themselves.

The chief shook his head before he asked what made her think that a Hanyo would join them.

"They are outcasts. They would never be accepted by Youkai society for their mixed blood because in their eyes their human side makes them weak. They are also hated by humans for being evil and polluted by Youkai blood. I cannot speak for all of them but I met a few that would give a lot for having a place they could call home."

Sango understood Kagome's arguments as she had become really close with Kirara who was a Fire-cat Youkai. Kirara helped them to protect the village and so did some other of the "weaker" Youkai they had met during their missions. They had become part of the village.

Kagome knew she had given them a lot to think about, she also knew that decisions wouldn't be made today. It would take time, careful planning and some luck but she really hoped that they wouldn't be wiped out this time.

"Sango I also have one request from you."

The young slayer watched Kagome carefully. What could she want from her?

"I know of your deep friendship with Kirara. You two have been always inseparable but the fire cat was once the companion of Midoriko and I would like to ask for your permission to approach her with the question if she would join me for three moons. I would appreciate her aid in destroying the cursed jewel."

Sango was deeply shocked at that request. She wanted to scream NO but after gaining a calm breath again she started to think about it.

She hadn't known that Kirara once aided Midoriko. Midoriko had been the first memorable priestess in history and their ancestor. She had come from the demon-slayer clan and had dedicated her life to protect innocents. Her fights and the battles she had joined in were remembered by Youkai and humans alike.

If Kirara had been part in all of this then she probably felt dedicated to the cause. Midoriko's fate was terrible, to be imprisoned in an eternal battle. If one of her friends would face such a fate, if Kohaku would be caught in this war she would do anything to try and safe them…

#

Kagome had rested well. It had been a short night though as she started her day far before sunrise. Not that it was something unusual for her at least this time around. Just, that this time sleep hadn't come easily to her.

Retelling many things from her past had opened a flood stream of memories. Memories of how she had met Naraku for the first time in Kagewaki's body. How she had been fooled by him many times always clueless about his traps until the very last moment.

All the feelings of Sango's hurt had caught up with her, how the slayer had tried to avenge her village and her family. How they had met the slayer and how Naraku had tried to use her against Inuyasha in the beginning. The memories had also had brought up her guilt.

Kagome felt like she betrayed her chosen family with every step she took in this new life. Selling the jewel and herself to no other than Naraku… yet for some odd reason it had felt right as well. On one hand how could she look into Sango's eyes when she played friendly with the one being that eradicated her entire village and what was about Inuyasha's pain? He had lost his love to the dark Hanyo and had been blamed for her death. Miroku as well had faced so many dark hours due to Naraku's doings and there she ran off to their sworn nemesis.

On the other hand, Sango's village was untouched and as Naraku had agreed to the deal Kagome had at least given them time to prepare against an attack. Sango had her family… Her deal with Naraku prevented the death of more innocent people… Confusion was the main emotion that had accompanied her throughout the night.

She had so many regrets about the last time but oddly enough she couldn't forget Naraku's expression of utter shock as she had been able to destroy his tendrils easily with her holy arrow. It had been the first time she had injured the other and relief on behalf of her friends had flooded her.

It had taken her a long time to finally fall asleep…

The village life started with early mornings and since the time her life depended on it, she couldn't really sleep in anymore anyway.

Kagome got up with as much grace as she could manage and started the day. It wasn't often that she got to thoroughly clean herself in feudal era. Most areas didn't offer enough protection for her to do so. Therefore she chose to make good use of the bathing place. At this time of the day she wasn't disturbed by anyone as all others were busy with their assigned duties. She trusted the slayer clan to keep her protected long enough for her to clean herself and to reapply the scent blocker again.

She was also offered some scarce meal, they were of course warriors and hadn't much luxury around. Kagome didn't mind, having gotten some hours sleep in a semi secure place was enough luxury for her. After dressing and eating she went down to the workshop to pick up the repaired weapons like she had said she would.

The conversation the day before had ended soon after her request concerning Kirara. Kagome of course knew that it would be hard on Sango to led her friend go but she needed help and she had the feeling that the fire cat would join her.

She had not yet had the chance to ask the small Youkai but would head to her after preparing her horse.

Soon enough everything was packed and ready and she went to Sango who was at the training grounds working with smaller blades. She was paired with Kohaku and Kagome had to say that the two of them were a great team. It was no wonder in her eyes why Naraku had decided to split them up.

Had he observed them? Probably Naraku wasn't one for improvising and his plans always aimed for his victims' weak points. It needed much preparation to construct such traps and deadly webs as he did but at which point did the slayers raise his ire. Naraku had been concerned with the jewel and gaining power so why would he go after the demon slayer clan. Would they have become a threat to his position one day?

Kagome shook herself out of her musings before she approached the fire cat.

Kirara was close by and "mewed" in greeting. Kagome nodded her head respectfully to the demon. As Sango saw Kagome approach her eyes mirrored sadness but she kept silent and only nodded in acknowledgement. Obviously she had spoken with the small Youkai as it slowly came closer to hear Kagome out.

They both went to the border of the village. Kirara placed herself on a rock and Kagome set down in the grass before her.

"Kirara I know you love this village and its people; you have been always protecting the decedents of Midoriko."

The small cat demon mewed affirmative and Kagome continued.

"I am the new guardian of the Shikon jewel and I probably found a way to free Midoriko's soul and destroy it forever."

Kagome could see pain in the small red eyes. She had been right; the fate of her first friend was never forgotten by the Youkai. She mourned for Midoriko.

"If everything works as I planned it, I will be traveling for three moons. I humbly ask for your aid as without you I cannot fulfill my task."

Then they both sat in silence. Minutes passed by and nothing was said. Suddenly Kirara gave Kagome a small nod before she left for the village.

Kagome said her goodbyes, took her horse and left to take the street back to Edo. She was already twenty minutes on her path, away from the village as she suddenly heard Kirara appear with a soft purr. The demon turned back into her small form and landed on her shoulder. Kagome smiled softly and guessed that the fire cat had needed to say goodbye to Sango thoroughly.

#

She chose a different route for her way back to Kaede's village. It was slightly longer as the one she took before and not as straight but it would lead her to her next task. To be sure about paths and distances she used her map to reference the next location. It wasn't easy to track and had caused her many hours of headache but in the end she was quite sure she knew where needed to get to.

As she was a bit ahead of her schedule compared to her last life she had to guess that the location she was looking for had to be a bit further north. It would be closer to the bordering forest in that area. She adapted her route accordingly and continued on.

Sure enough at a two mile distance she finally felt a strong Youkai presence.

There were three Youkais, to be precise. It was a first since she returned to feudal era and it would be her final test if she would be able to do this or if she was too weak. Kagome was nervous but having Kirara as company helped her nerves. She chose to go through some meditation exercises to help her calm down and focus on the task ahead.

Coming closer she could see the sky darkening. It was already afternoon but a black stormy sky was still unnatural at this time. She saw some lightning cutting through the sky. Kagome knew that she was heading into the correct direction and she could only hope that she wouldn't be too late.

Satoshi had always been a proud Youkai. He hoped that he would be considered a good leader for his clan. At least the clans had always seemed to respect him. Youkais were always difficult to deal with and more loyal to themselves and their own pack than to their community. For years he had tried to find a way of balancing the needs of the forest clans and their human neighbors.

There had always been struggles even with the humans as no one had tried to see each other as chance for mutual aid, trade and knowledge. For all of them came their own interests first. The own needs were always more immediate and dire than everything else around them. Even after decades of coexistence they were still seeing the other as stranger and potential threat.

Despite that and despite all the odds they faced, they had worked out a fragile peace all had agreed on. All clans had finally seen the advantage of gathering strength instead of bleeding out their resources in useless struggles.

Additionally all had wanted to prepare for the next attack from the rough bear clan from the northern mountains. Those had come for years when their resources were burning low due to the harsh winters. The bears had raided villages and the Youkai clans as well and only united they had a chance to fight them off.

And now this had to happen, the destruction of their treaty because of such idiots.

He couldn't believe that he would die here close to his homeland woods ambushed by some low upstart Youkai without respect or honor. The cackling duo in front of him was nothing he would have considered a true Youkai. They were barely more than wild animals driven by greed and desire. There was no honor in them.

The fox Youkai had battled his attackers for hours. Only his supreme speed had allowed him to dodge most of their attacks. Then he had slowly gotten tired and his enemy had managed to cut him with his spear more than one time. Satoshi had used tricks, illusions and his foxfire but hadn't been able to fully engage into the fight. He would have risked more in defeating them but he had to keep the concealment spell active to protect his small son. They wouldn't kill him too, not if he could prevent it.

He clearly remembered how happy Shippo had been because he was allowed to accompany his father for the first time as they left the forest. He couldn't have been prouder with Shippo's development, his little kid had already grown up so much and his wife would have been deeply proud at her son as well. He had handled the diplomatic meeting well for his age and would one day be a good lord as well.

Hiten and Manten or the thunder brothers as they called themselves had ambushed them on their way back from a diplomatic meeting between the different forest Youkai.

Now the small fox kit was trapped into a concealment bubble of his father. He cried and screamed as Hiten had cut through his father's chest. Shippo tried to claw his way out of the bubble but it was impossible. The child was going mad with fear and hatred, trying to unleash his powers to break through the binding. It was to no avail. His father's magic held him in place. Never in his short life had the fox felt so useless. Why couldn't he help his father?

The concealment spell on the kit was a powerful one. It protected the small Youkai, held him in place and fooled all eyes that fell onto it. If the thunder brothers looked down they couldn't make out the one spot where none of Manten's attacks had left a deep hole in the ground. Also Manten could never aim at that spot because for them there was nothing, the spot just didn't exist. His eyes would simply wander to the next available spot. The enchantment took a lot of strength to keep up and Satoshi would feed it with his last strength, the bubble would only fall after those monsters were long gone, even if he as caster was dead.

Satoshi dodged another of Manten's attacks while using his sword to block Hiten. All three of them knew that the fox had no more strength left. With all the blood he had lost due to his numerous wounds he wouldn't hold out much longer. He couldn't even fly anymore and slowly guided the fight to the ground.

"Ha ha ha, look brother such a weak excuse for a Youkai."

"You are right Hiten. Such a shame they call a thing like that a Lord."

"Maybe we shall destroy the entire forest, if all of them are so weak to bow to him as a Lord they won't be worth to be kept alive."

Satoshi growled in anger his eyes bled red again. Even if he was close to his end he would show these worthless whelps that he wasn't to be underestimated. One last time he called forth his fox fire, successfully kicking Manten from his cloud. The Youkai smashed into the floor and seemed unconscious. Hiten saw red, literally, his eyes changing to red in his growing rage. With a terrible scream he shot forth to spear the fox. Satoshi was too tired to dodge; he raised his sword in a weak attempt to block but knew those were his last seconds. He thought about Shippo and his wife and hoped they would be able to flee.

As Hiten lounged at the Youkai he could only picture how his spear would finally kill this fool who had tried to hurt his brother. He however did not picture a blue light shattering his left flying wheel and him crashing head first into the mud.

Satoshi snorted and then laughed before he lost consciousness and fell to the floor as well. The earth remained cold and unyielding under his unmoving form.

Kagome had just arrived.

Her horse was left behind in a safe distance protected with a spell. She was currently riding on Kirara heading to the battle. Putting any doubts out of her mind she had raced to save the fallen Youkai.

As she finally was close enough she shot her first arrow at Hiten preventing him from killing Shippo's father. Manten the more animal like looking brother was still out it seemed but the more annoying brother was already scratching himself up from the floor again. She had to hurry or the fox Youkai would be dead.

She jumped off Kirara's back and blocked Hiten's attack with her bow, lacing it with her purifying powers. The air crackled as the bow and spear collided.

It was a unique picture as the small human held off the demonic force.

Kagome held her ground but was shoved a step back from the sheer strength of Hiten. Her feet leaving tracks as her body weight was moved back. She guided his spear to his right side outward, while spinning and rolling herself into his inner defense line. Luckily she had trained with her armor for years, therefore she could move quite fluently.

Her right arm with the bow still guided his arm with the spear outward while her left hand drew her Youkai blade and rammed it into his left leg. She could smell burning flesh and could hear the angry hiss of the weapon. The black blade cut through his flesh only a few inches above his knee.

He screamed in pain and jumped backward.

Kagome finished her spin so that she faced him again. She pushed her body backwards to gain a bit more range. During the move she put the blade back into its sheath and launched another arrow.

Aiming at Hiten she pulled the string back but the Youkai jumped out of the way. She therefore corrected her aim at the last moment to Manten behind him and shot before she jumped and rolled aside.

Hiten came straight at her with his spear and only with pulling her powers into her feet and jumping higher and faster than humans normally could she was able to flee.

Hiten of course was already on her again. It would have been fatal because she wouldn't have been able to move herself out of the way while still caught in midair. Kagome was saved though as Hiten had suddenly seen how Manten was burned by her purifying arrow.

"Manten NOO."

He ran over to his brother but it was too late and only Kagome's arrow remained inside the crate where his brother had been mere moments before. Suddenly the sky turned black and mighty beams of lightning crushed down around them. The air was crackling with power. Her breaths hitched in her throat. Kagome knew that she had to hurry.

If she lost the momentum of surprise she would be dead.

Instead of waiting for him to attack she launched an arrow and put all her strength into it.

She shot but he turned and jumped out of the way directly towards her, attempting to finish her. There was no playfulness in his movements only the need to murder her. In his eyes she was a nothing, a nothing that had dared to kill his brother. She would pay.

Kagome pulled her prayer beads in time and threw them against him. The mesmerizing blue shield was powerful enough to knock him backwards. For a moment the scene seemed frozen as the male humanoid form of the Youkai sailed backwards.

Again she used the right momentum not daring to breathe in between. Kagome didn't wait and threw one of her knifes after him, hitting him in his right arm as it was outstretched because he still held the spear.

With another heart clenching scream the menace vanished from the surface of earth.

Kagome took a breath and with a surprising rush she suddenly felt relieved. Then she sunk to the floor, her entire body was shaking. Her fingers didn't follow her command and just shivered as well as her knees. Her entire frame shook with shock.

It had been her first real fight and her first kill. She felt the adrenaline rush through her body and she couldn't really think straight. She felt high with giddiness to still be alive and sick because of what she had done.

It had been hard but she had held herself well enough and if she was able to defeat the thunder brothers now, she would manage her other enemies too.

#

Kanna's mirror turned black.

The child of nothingness still kneeled in front of her master. Her face was void of any reaction to what the scene inside her mirror had shown. She had been created only a day ago, from Naraku himself after he had returned to his hideout.

She may have been a demon and had inherited many of Naraku's traits but she was still young and unexperienced. Due to her design she was also nearly emotionless. In the eyes of her creator she was a perfect tool.

Naraku had sought another method to keep informed on Kagome's doings without risking getting close to her again. He had no wish to call forth her ire as he still remembered the shield that she created quite clearly.

Yet his curiosity needed to be sated.

 _Unbelievable how this human is capable of evading all my attempts to solve this riddle…_

His Saimyousho had informed him of her journey to the demon slayers and he had been curios about her plans with them. As his own plans for revenge with them had been postponed due to their contract he had decided to let his plans rest for the time being. It had been surprising to him that she would seek them out on her own.

Why would she seek them out?

The dark Hanyo sat on a wooden floor, clothed in a dark Kimono and his eyes were closed in thoughts. His hands rested on his knees and people how might pass by would think him a man caught in deep meditation. No matter how he turned it, nothing seemed to fit into a picture and this inability to make sense of her actions nearly caused him to chuckle in excitement.

Displeasure had been the emotion he felt as he had been unable to glean information through Kanna's mirror as the conversation between the chief and his acquaintance had been kept confidential. The excitement and desire which accompanied the need to hunt down your pray was the second emotion that fought inside him for dominance. He loved a challenge.

 _My dear, I will know all about you and your secrets soon enough…_

Yet on the other hand there were some things he was capable to figure out… The shield she had raised spoke quite clearly of her strength and her control over her powers. Both aspects showed accuracy unrivaled by any spiritual being he had met before. It also had shown with such purity that he started to question if she was honest about striking a deal with someone as corrupted as him.

 _Are there even more layers to her story then? Most likely_

There must be something she hid away from him…

 _Maybe she doesn't really want to give me the jewel at all?_

 _Was she trying to catch the master of lies in a trap?_

All night he had thought about the puzzle she was. Yet he hadn't been able to find any satisfying answers. All the while two powers had fought inside him, one being his curiosity and the other his need to destroy this possible threat.

The next time he watched her to finally gain answers he was shocked again. To his surprise and deep annoyance he saw her running off trying to get herself killed.

His displeasure also rose with the thoughts of needing to fight those pathetic brothers for the jewel in case she failed. The mere thought of such stuck up puppets with no true mind and power to put their hands on the jewel caused him to seethe in anger.

Deep down he also didn't want any harm to befall his little human riddle before he was able to solve her…

Kanna learned at that moment that her creator would use his own creations to let out pend up feelings. It was a hurtful experience.

It also started a process deep inside her. Somewhere deep down still resided something like a personality and while less than with normal people, the void child started allowed herself thoughts of self-defense.

She felt glad as her master stopped his raging after seeing the human being successful. That was her first real emotion. Being glad, Kanna treasured the feeling and hid it deep within her being.

Naraku couldn't believe that Kagome had actually managed to kill those two Youkai. As he had realized what she was about to do, he would have preferred to smash her head against a wall.

No human priestess stood a chance against such strong and fast opponents. She would be dead within moments, he had been sure of it and yet she hadn't died. Instead she had surprised him again.

Watching her fight with such skill had pleased him. There was skill and strategy to her fighting style and it spoke of cunning. She never showed her true strength at once instead she pretended to be weaker than she actually was.

He had seen how she had used her powers to increase her speed and strength and how powerful her spells had been. Her unusual usage of her powers had impressed him, she seemed to be far more inventive than other priests…

A shiver went down his spine. His survival instincts warned him one more time to not underestimate that human.

Again she had managed to raise his curiosity. A feat nearly unheard off… At least he wouldn't need to worry too much that she would lose the Shikon no Tama to some third class Youkai.

Still he would have preferred if she wouldn't seek out fights at all.

 _Little Miko what are your plans?_

 _Do you really think you could keep them from me for long?_

He still pondered on sending more of his Saimyousho after her in case things got ugly.

* * *

Again thanks for reading, I will try to finish the next chapter soon. As always I would be grateful for feedback ;).

Next time we will see... oh I better not spoil it for you. (yes I'm evil and I may even enjoy it)


	9. Inuyasha

As special gift :-) I finished another chapter for you. Thanks for still reading the story and I hope you have fun along the way.

* * *

 **Inuyasha**

Kagome got back on her feet and turned to the injured Youkai on the floor. Not that she could make out much more than a bloody mess. She ran over to him and was relieved as she could see that he was still breathing.

Kirara mewed as she left his shoulder. Kagome was grateful that the cat had shielded the fox demon from being hit by any lightning. He was terrible injured and she lost no time calling her reiki forth.

She thought about all the wonderful adventures she had with Shippo and allowed her love for the little kit to guide her.

It was the first time that she tried to heal a Youkai with her powers.

In her time she of course couldn't have tried due to the lack of Youkais around. She only had theories that if she didn't hate the demon she tried to help and said demon wouldn't try to fight her that it should work. One could only hope that it was true.

As she called her reiki to the surface of her hands and connected to the Youkai's body she could feel something strange. It felt like she was sucked into an ocean of power. This power felt like the forest she could smell the trees and meadows and hear the birds cheeping. It didn't feel dangerous. It was powerful but not aggressive contrary even she felt kind of calmed by it.

Was this the youki?

Could this be evil as the other priestess believed?

She wouldn't think so…

It was different but difference didn't mean good vs. evil. Kagome sighed thinking of the mysterious Youkai in the well and the fate that lay ahead of them.

Carefully she placed her hands down upon the Youkai's body. She took some time to flow along the ocean of power she could feel. Kagome tried to find out what it did and after a while she realized that it had already started to heal his body. She carefully reached out with her reiki and waited how it would react.

The powers met and tasted each other but didn't react violently. She was relieved. The feeling that echoed back at her felt more like a deep curiosity. Kagome would give it a try.

She connected as deeply with the ocean as she could always trying to project her feelings of care and compassion outward so it would know that she didn't mean any harm. Then she fed her powers to the youki and observed how it incorporated her reiki to strengthen itself. As it latched onto her powers she started to feel the draining effects but other than making her tired they weren't in any way unpleasing.

Opening her eyes she could see how the wounds on his body started to close and how his breaths deepened. Whatever it was that she did, it seemed to work.

Satoshi could feel the warrior but was in no condition for another fight. The smell of purification hung freshly in the air as he heard the being's steps. As he felt the human coming closer, he pretended to be unconscious.

The Youkai couldn't sense anything from the warrior; he couldn't even catch a scent.

He had only felt the holy powers used in the battles and had heard how his attackers were purified. His senses trying to jump into survival mode as the distinctive smell of purified Youkai flesh hit his nose.

He couldn't know if this would be his fate too.

Then he felt how the being touched him with reiki but it didn't hurt. He was baffled as the warm and calming presence swept over him. It was a blanket of warmth that wrapped itself around him. His inner fox relaxed and enjoyed being enclosed into this nice feeling.

Satoshi felt how he regained strength but it took him a while to understand that in fact this human was lending strength to him to help his healing and miraculously it worked.

Kagome felt how the tensed body relaxed. It seemed that whatever it was that her powers did helped with the pain he was in as well. Slowly she felt more and more drained and as she saw that the wounds had mostly closed, she let it subside. Kagome knew that the Youkai would be able to heal on his own account now. She slowly decreased the amount of power she was applying to him, gaining a displeased growl in response.

It was a deep sound and it startled her at first. Then she had to smile, it was good to know that her powers had a comforting effect on him and that he wasn't happy that she stopped.

She had to stop though or else she would be too tired to do anything else.

Kagome had used her folded cloak as pillow for the demon as they had dragged him to a tree nearby and laid him down to heal him. It was already in the middle of the night as she was able to finish the healing session. It made her ponder a few things.

First of all after knowing that the demon would survive she started to worry for Shippo. She knew he had to be around somewhere. He had told her that he had seen how they killed his father. Where was he? Was he safe?

She went looking around the battlefield but couldn't sense anything. For all her senses told her there was no little fox around. She started to worry but couldn't do a thing.

Then instead of wasting more time she placed another protection field around the makeshift camp and hurried with Kirara off to retrieve her horse and backpack to gain more of her healing supplies.

As the human left Satoshi opened his green eyes and tried to sit up but found him unable to. He growled as he noticed that he was held in place by some spells. They didn't inflict harm which made him wonder again what kind of priest he had met there but they were unyielding and tied him effectively.

It was an unfavorable situation and didn't mix well with his pride. As he was unable to move he tried to reach out with his senses and to his surprise he found his child still awake. Guilt rose within him… his poor son must be so terrified.

He pondered on keeping him sealed away or allowing him to come over to him. While he guessed that the human meant him no harm he was still hesitant to risk his child's safety. The human was powerful and he was in no condition to fight to protect his kid.

On the other hand he knew that Shippo was scared and wanted nothing more than return to him.

He growled in dissatisfaction.

The he canceled the spell and the bubble dissolved, within seconds he heard his child running over.

"Father, father, are you alright?"

The little fox was screaming running straight through the protection circle of the human gathering close to him. Satoshi made a rumbling sound, soothing the scared child while accepting that it snuggled close to him. He could feel the small body tremble as feelings of fear still shook it. Satoshi closed his eyes allowing himself to growl softly.

His child calmed and as the heartbeat rate of the small one calmed down again he knew that it had been the right decision.

It didn't take long until Kagome returned.

She of course couldn't see that well in the dark but she had her senses and Kirara sitting on her shoulder to guide them back. Soon they reached the small campfire and Kagome had to smile. Though she couldn't make out much in the dark she still saw the small body with a familiar tail cuddled to the Youkai.

Shippo…

Different emotions ran through her body. Gratefulness that the small one was alright, happiness that he seemed okay, a feeling of loss as she wouldn't be able to get to know the kit in the way she did before and her deep love for "her" Shippo. She sighed softly trying to regain composure.

Satoshi had long noticed her approach.

Kagome noticed Shippo's father staring at her, his teeth bared. Even deeply injured and tied down he managed to look intimidating and Kagome respected him deeply for trying to protect his child. She guessed he wanted to warn her not to attack them, still protecting Shippo even if he wouldn't stand a chance in the current situation.

Respecting the older fox for his courage she stopped a few feet away and spoke softly.

"I don't intend to bring harm to you, can I ask for the same in return?"

Satoshi listened to the words and thought about what he had learned. First the soft voice belonged to a woman and while in Youkai society it wasn't unusual for their females to be proficient in fighting for human society it was. He also could clearly hear her compassion throughout her voice…

That was a unique situation and he marveled her lack of fear. Satoshi closed his eyes for a moment thinking everything through. She had aided him in battle and with his wounds, nothing of her behavior spoke of dishonor and that was more than he had been able to ask from the thunder brothers.

As he was still tied to the place he also couldn't really oppose her.

"Miko I will take your word as a word of honor and hope you don't go back on your promise. If you don't harm us then neither shall we."

She nodded in agreement.

Slowly she got closer to them, seeking a good resting place for the horse which she had dubbed Blueberry, if one would ask her why she named the horse that she wouldn't be able to say… For her it was just Blueberry. She somehow thought that she had a right for some silliness at least.

She petted the brave animal and allowed a bit of reiki to flow through it. Thanking it for its service.

Then she walked over to the Youkai and put Kirara down close to the fire were she could make herself comfortable. She had found some soft fabric where the small Youkai would be able to make itself a fine place and enjoy the warmth as all felines did.

Settling down as close to the two foxes as she dared, she couldn't help a soft sigh escaping. Kagome was careful as she knew that they had no reason to trust her. She also knew that it was never a good thing to challenge people trying to protect their children. Yet she wanted to show them some hospitality and care and therefore needed to start some place.

She took her bag and searched through it for some of the herbal draughts. She was aware that the Youkais used her focusing on something else as permission to observe her unveiled. Finally she found the one draught for replenishing strength and took it out.

Kagome spoke calm and laced her voice with care.

"I will release from your binding but I ask that you stay for some hours more as your wounds haven't closed fully yet."

He looked at her suspiciously but in the end nodded affirmatively.

Then Kagome released him from the spell before she handed him the small flacon with the draught. His first instinct was to run as he felt his newly gained freedom but as he saw that she held a draught out for him he was reminded of her caring attitude. His honor prevented him from simply leaving. Satoshi had given her his word…

He slowly looked at the small flacon which was held out to him and took it from her hand careful not to harm her with his claws. Even covered in armor her fragile human state was clearly to be noticed. He also had much experience with humans even though she surprised him on many levels.

Shippo in the meantime slept soundly in his lap. The boy was rolled up, deeply connected to his father's youki and drawing on his father's presence. Knowing his father was there and well was all it had taken for the child to relax and fall asleep.

Satoshi opened the flacon and took in the smell. He knew the herbs and found that they would aid him in his healing. He couldn't detect any poison either and he was known for having a very fine nose. As forest Youkai he was also a deeply connected to the plant life and therefore had an expertise in those fields. After inspecting the draught he looked at his savior again…

Why was she helping him?

Then he carefully drank the herbal mixture.

Kagome used the moment to really look at the handsome Youkai. He had red golden hair, like she remembered Shippo's had looked like when the sun reflected from it. His long hair was tied back and fell down to his waist.

He wore an armor that looked ragged after the fight but she could see how it was finely made as well as the clothes he wore. His Hakama was white while he wore a Haori with green patterns on the sleeves. His eyes were the most mesmerizing though, they held the same green as Shippo's and matched the green stripes on his eyelids.

Kagome really hoped that Shippo would one day look a lot like his father and thought that the females would be very lucky to snatch "her" Shippo away when he was an adult.

She felt happy as the Youkai decided to drink the draught. With a soft smile carefully hidden underneath her mask, she started to prepare a meal. She had some herbs, mushrooms from the forest, dried meat and some bread. Therefore she decided to cook a stew from it all.

Of course her guests would have prepared raw meat but she hadn't any time to hunt yet, so she had to improvise.

While she was occupied with the preparations she softly spoke to the Youkai.

"My name is Kagome; may I know your name too?"

Satoshi was startled as he noticed that she had started to prepare food for all of them. He couldn't make sense of anything she did for them. Why did a Miko help them? Wasn't she supposed to kill them on sight? He was glad that she started the conversation with him and hoped to find some answers.

He decided to engage himself in the conversation.

"Well met Lady Kagome. I'm Satoshi leader of the fox clan. I owe you for your help today but may I know why a Miko decided to come to the aid for a Youkai?"

His voice was void of any accusation; instead she found a deep curiosity there. Kagome decided to answer him honestly.

"Lord Satoshi I'm glad I was able to make it in time to aid you. As I came along the path I could see the unusual weather from afar. I also felt your attackers and your presence. It's my profession to aid people in need for help and I decided to interrogate the situation. I normally roam the lands to fight idiots and criminals."

She paused shortly before explaining the next part.

"While I may be a human with holy powers I am not a Miko though."

He listened intently. She claimed to have been travelling and that she aided people in need. Yet how would she have known that it wasn't him who had been the aggressor? As he asked her, she only shook her head.

"I may not have Youkai hearing abilities but they were screaming quite loudly and with having one or two brain cells left I was able to deduce the conflict…"

Satoshi had to smirk at that. It had been true, the thunder brothers had behaved outrageously selfish, greedy and dishonorable. He couldn't recall all of the things they had thrown at him but for someone trying to figure out what was going on it probably had been enough…

He hadn't known that there were humans with holy powers that wouldn't reference themselves as priest or priestess. It was curious and a piece of knowledge that would be valuable for them in the future. Therefore he decided to ask for clarification.

"How does it come that you don't call yourself a Miko?"

Kagome was startled by his interest for her. Yet on the other hand she probably shouldn't have been. A human saving a Youkai was unheard off and probably raised many questions.

"As you may know priests are bound to take vows and I never held with any of them. I don't want to spend my life bound to rules I don't agree upon. Therefore I decided to not take them."

It was all she wanted to tell but as she found green eyes staring at her intently she sighed before continuing.

"I love what life has to offer and don't want to spend it in poverty, never allowed to love. I also chose my own battles and didn't want to be forced to fight a war against an entire species when I haven't been wronged by them."

Satoshi had to smile at that, there had been no deception in her voice. It seemed that he had found a kind soul with a strong will and a bit of mischief inside of her, if he read the twinkle in her eyes right.

"Then I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Kagome. What kind of battle are you fighting then, if I'm allowed to ask?"

Because she clearly was a warrior and a strong one at that and therefore he was curious about her answer. It would also be good to know if any kind of fight or war gathered at his borders.

Her answer was wage at best but she clearly proved her mischievous trait to him.

"I have a mission to fulfill and it takes me far across the country. I couldn't help but meet all kind of criminals and fools and I cannot pass by them in good consciousness. Therefore I'm battling fools, it doesn't really matter their appearance."

He had to snicker a bit at that.

Then the meal was ready and he woke Shippo so they could eat together. The small kit was vary of the stranger but knew to follow his father's orders and being offered something to eat after spending the day screaming his heart out, wasn't too bad either. They sat in silence for a while and simply enjoyed the simple food.

Satoshi thought about their strange host. If what he had seen was honest and not some ploy than he probably found a valuable ally. At least she would be someone who could be held to her word.

Only after they had finished eating he took the conversation up once again.

"How shall I repay the debt I owe to you?"

It was a good question and a difficult one. Kagome had feared that it would be brought up of course she had known it would be unavoidable. Shippo's father was one of those Youkais which held honor above all else. Therefore in his eyes there had been a debt created and it needed repayment.

While the old Kagome would have simply winked off and told him there was no debt owed. The old Kagome would have been ashamed of someone thinking to give anything back to her for something she did out of good will not for strategic reason. She would have thought her deed less honest or kind if she had asked for anything in return.

The new Kagome knew better than that. It was a question of honor not of heart or reason and she couldn't decline it. In Youkai society saving someone's life meant a deep debt was created. If she declined any repayment for it then it would mean that she didn't think there was a debt at all. In other words it would mean she thought of his life not worth of being created a debt. It would be equal to saying she thought of his life as worthless…

It would hurt his reputation even more than being saved by a human in the first place would.

Kagome answered carefully but completely honest.

"I don't know Satoshi-sama; I didn't come here to collect favors from Youkai. I have no immediate wishes I could ask of you but thinking about it I would say that I would be most honored if you would offer me your friendship."

He closed his eyes.

This was unheard of, there hadn't been many alliances between Youkai and humans throughout the times and even less friendships but he found he wouldn't mind it that much and it was worth the help he had received from her.

So he agreed.

Later she left Satoshi to his own thoughts. She still had to return to the battlefield. Many of her weapons were still there. She reclaimed her arrows, prayer beads and throwing knifes she had lost during the fight.

She also kneeled down and spoke some prayers for the fallen. She may have despised the thunder brothers but she had learned from Miroku that you showed your respect for those who had been less lucky than you.

In her last life she hadn't understood why. Kagome added some thanks to the Kamis for her luck and prayed for the souls to quickly travel to the next realm.

It felt oddly relieving to speak those prayers. Suddenly she was reminded of Akemi's words, how gratefulness and generosity always worked for the betterment of everyone even her. She smiled softly remembering her friend. There was power in kindness and she would always try to stay true to those beliefs.

In the meantime Satoshi observed her again. Allowing Shippo to sleep some more. The forest Youkai deeply sunk into his musings. He had experience with priests and therefore he recognized that Lady Kagome was speaking prayers for the fallen.

Yet he had never seen anyone doing that for Youkais or their enemies…

Such prayers were normally spoken for victims or fallen comrades…

He wasn't able to make sense of this human at all. Unbeknown to him he wasn't the only one though.

With the rising sun Kagome started to collect her things and prepare for departure.

Satoshi and Shippo were able to leave as well. The Youkai had healed during the night and could safely return to his home.

He nodded one last time to Kagome showing his respect and then the two Youkais left. As Kagome stood there on the hill with her horse next to her, Kirara on her shoulder and her cloak caught by the breeze she felt a mixture between happiness and sadness.

The two figures disappeared in the distance with the usual grace and speed Youkais possessed. A tear fell down. It annoyingly got caught in the inner rim of her goggles…

Yet Kagome's thoughts were too far off to notice.

Shippo would have a good life with his family and one day he would become a strong Youkai like his father. Leaving with his father today meant that he could live a life as Youkai with his family and in his own home. He would become strong and probably as formidable as his father.

Yet everything inside her hurt and she fought to not let any of the pain show. It was hard to let go of "her" son. She tried hard to not think of the fun, the mischief and their great teamwork in battle… Knowing she had changed the story beyond repair caught her harder with "her" child than it did even with Sango "her sister".

She knew it was for the better. Kagome couldn't selfishly wish for her friends to be back when in this time she was able to give them their true family. She had no obligation to drag "her little Shippo" into the Shikon war. Not if she had any saying in it. He deserved far better than that.

As the two figures disappeared she turned to leave as well.

#

Finally she reached the village. Kagome was tired as she hadn't rested much during her journey and the fight had left her sore and exhausted. The adrenaline had caused her pain to show up later but now she paid the price for fighting.

She really looked forward to spend a night inside of her hut. As she arrived on the outskirts she could hear some familiar screaming and knew immediately that her peace would remain a dream. Rest was cancelled.

Inuyasha had obviously returned to them and he seemed mad at something. With a sigh she guided her horse into direction of Kaede's home. She would soon be close enough to figure out what caused the ruckus.

Sure enough only minutes later she found the Miko staring at Inuyasha and obviously she had managed to catch him with Kikyo's prayer beads again. The red clad Hanyo stood there frozen at the spot unable to move or cause harm.

He seemed livid and Kagome couldn't help the snickering which escaped her.

"You old hag release me at once!"

He screamed at the old Miko, threatened to destroy their poor excuse for a village and tried to attack them but nothing seemed to impress the woman in front of him. He was unable to move and therefore his threats were empty. She just stared at him.

"Inuyasha you should calm down, you won't do any harm to these people because you know that I can stop you if I need to."

He snarled at her but then he heard someone snicker.

Inuyasha turned to see who dared to mock him and was surprised that the stranger who had released him had returned. She had suddenly appeared as he was sure that she hadn't been part of the crowd before.

He hadn't been able to sense her appearance. Damn he wasn't used to not being able on relying on his senses. It was deeply unsettling.

This stranger brought his survival instincts to the surface but that didn't mean he would allow her to mock him.

"What is there to laugh stranger?"

At his angry announcement the villagers turned to the newcomer and Kaede was glad to see that Kagome had returned. A smile graced the old Miko's face, it had been a long day and at least one of her worries seemed to be solved successfully. She listened to Kagome's words.

"I apologize but you behave like a disheveled child."

"Feh"

Kaede interrupted their dispute right there and decided to come over and take the weapons that Kagome brought to her.

"Thank you for your help child. Did you have any troubles on the road? We expected your return earlier today."

Kagome nodded, it had been late afternoon as she finally reached the village. She felt a bit guilty as she heard the old woman's concern.

"Yes Lady Kaede my journey was interrupted. On my way back I came upon a battle between three Youkai and lend my aid. The thunder brothers had cornered a Youkai lord from the forest clans."

"Feh, whatever. As if anyone would believe that you got caught in between a Youkai fight. No human would be strong enough to hold themselves against such strong opponents. You probably just fled as they charged after you."

Kagome sighed; she knew Inuyasha had a rude side. He probably thought he spoke even the truth. Yet, she really was fed up with him belittling her. Even in this life he couldn't take her seriously.

Her next words were spoken with hardiness.

"You know what; you can keep your opinion to yourself. I have no reason to prove my words to you."

Kaede felt the tension and tried to intervene somewhat.

"This is Inuyasha he lived here in this village fifty years ago before he decided to attack my sister and killed her."

Lady Kaede did her a favor. Introducing Inuyasha that way spared her the trouble of explaining how she would know of him. As she couldn't have called him by his name before as officially she didn't yet know about him.

"I see. Thank you for explaining Kaede-sama I shall be careful."

Inuyasha had been oddly silent as the Miko had told Kagome the story.

The old Miko turned towards him again.

"The question is why you came back Inuyasha?"

Kagome noticed how the Hanyo's ears flattened and knew he was sad. It probably had been some really hard days for him. Her former frustration subsided again.

Realizing that fifty years had passed, that his love was dead and everyone believed he had killed her, must have been difficult for him. He also now knew why Kikyo had been so mad with him and sealed him to that damned tree.

Did he wonder why those things happened? Did he ask himself who really attacked Kikyo and why? Or had he given up not asking those questions as they didn't really mattered as Kikyo was dead now?

One of the villagers answered in his stead.

"We have found him at Kikyo's grave. He probably stole her ash in the first place!"

The Hanyo remained silent and Kagome realized that he was so used to be faulted for everything that he didn't bother to correct them. So she spoke.

"No he hasn't. If he would have, there would have been no reason for him to return to the grave!"

Inuyasha looked at her, probably not used that anyone stood up for him.

He was indeed startled by the stranger's words and decided to explain, even if only because someone didn't believe it had been his fault.

"I came back to see if she is really dead and found the grave disturbed, I wanted to find out who did it but couldn't catch a scent."

Lady Kaede had listened closely to Inuyasha's explanation. She didn't know why the Hanyo still cared for her sister but she agreed with Kagome, Inuyasha hadn't been the one to steal her sister's remains.

"It's likely that due to the shield you have raised all traces had been purified and are lost now."

It was a possible explanation and Kagome nodded, gratefully for the wrong lead. She spoke to the Hanyo.

"Let's take a walk and afterwards we can train together so I can prove to you that I am able to hold myself against you."

She received a snort but he didn't complain. Then she turned to Lady Kaede.

"Allow me to try and settle this dispute."

The old Miko only nodded but told Kagome that she would be able to subdue Inuyasha with using the enchanted beads around his neck, if she needed it. Kagome nodded and started to leave. Inuyasha seemed unsure for a moment but decided that there was nothing to win with the villagers and maybe the stranger would answer some of his questions.

They left the village behind and walked through the forest near the sacred tree. He had walked at her pace and both had fallen into a comfortable silence at first. Kagome then found a nice clearing were she intended to train with Inuyasha.

"You haven't told them that it was you who released me from the tree?"

She was startled by his sudden question but she answered it.

"No, they wouldn't have received it very well. I decided to stay here for a few moons and didn't want to antagonize them on first sight."

"But why did you release me then? You could have easily let me there."

"Because I felt compassion towards you, the roots looked like they had been in place for a long time therefore I couldn't just leave you there."

"Feh. What if I had tried to kill you?"

"Then we would have fought and you wouldn't have come out of that fight as victor!"

He laughed at her but accepted her challenge none the less. It was a playful atmosphere. He was curious if she was all talk with no substance or if she had some skill like his Kikyo had.

They circled each other carefully trying to gauge what the other would do but soon enough Inuyasha attacked. As Kagome had expected he wasn't one for strategy but would jump in head first.

Not that she hadn't seen him doing it often enough.

Therefore she was able to dodge his claws and roll aside while launching her arrow and shooting it. He avoided it and came at her again, this time she spun out of his path and used her bow to strike him. She managed and he was thrown backward by her power which ran through the bow.

Inuyasha found that she truly had some skill and decided to use his Sankon Tesso at her. Kagome increased her speed to get out of the way and threw a knife at him. Angry enough he blocked it but didn't see her jumping and throwing the beads at him. The prayer beads Kagome had used this time made him freeze in place.

That round went to her.

She slowly bowed to Inuyasha indicating that the training was over and went over to release him from the spell. The Hanyo couldn't believe that he had been caught but had to admit that she was a valuable fighter.

After the training they both settled on the meadow and Kagome asked him softly.

"What will you do now?"

He sighed.

"I don't know yet. I don't know what there is for me to do as the one I loved is dead now."

Both sat in silence before they decided that they would return to the village. Inuyasha told her that he saw no reason in attacking it and Kagome would later relay his words to the Miko. First she invited the Hanyo into her hut and prepared tea for them both. Inuyasha wouldn't say it out loud but he found it nice to be invited for tea and showed Kagome that he had some manners. Kagome of course couldn't let him catch on how surprised she was to see him acting calm and collected towards her as they proceeded with the ceremony.

"Why do you have no scent?"

Kagome chuckled lightly at the question. It was so Inuyasha to ask that first.

"Because I cloak it, it is safer to travel if I do."

"Hnh."

That nearly was too much Kagome had to really concentrate on not bubbling into laughter. She never knew that Inuyasha could perfectly imitate his older brother. Not that she would mention anything but she could enjoy the scene.

"Why are you hiding your face?"

This time she had to sigh. She didn't feel inclined to answer all the questions he may have had but explained that it was because of a curse. He simply nodded in understanding.

"I believe your story from the fight. You are strong and quick."

"Thank you, I train hard to be able to hold myself."

Kagome felt gratitude for his words. She didn't know why it meant so much to her that he realized that she wasn't just a burden but it did.

When it was time for her to retire, Inuyasha left. She didn't know where he had his camp but also didn't ask.

She went to the river to clean her outfit. The riverbed was just behind her hut. She even found an old wooden construct that was supposed to give her some privacy to clean herself. It would profit from some reparations though and she would put that on her list.

For this evening it had to suffice the way it was. The water from the river was icy and therefore she hurried with cleaning her clothes. She wouldn't clean herself as thorough as she wasn't going to lose the scent blocking effects on her. The bottle she had brought along was huge enough to last her but she wasn't going to use it more than she needed to.

As the blood and stains from the battle were gone she went inside again to patch up some holes and cuts the clothes had received.

Kirara was grateful that Kagome fed her some meat and both enjoyed their dinner. After enhancing the protections on the hut she went to sleep and for being in a dangerous time she really slept well. It helped probably that she hadn't gotten much sleep before.

* * *

So now that Inuyasha has returned what will happen next? Oh yeah (snicker). I go back to writing see you soon.


	10. So'unga

Note: Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews and for joining me on this journey. This chapter turned out to be longer because I wanted to give you more to read until the next time I will be able to update. As my break is coming to an end and real life will catch up with me starting tomorrow, I'm not sure if I can update every day anymore... I will try to put up new chapters as often as I manage but have to ask for some patience.

Please have fun:

 **So'unga**

The next day started early. Kagome was very busy as she again settled to help the villagers with all kind of tasks. The farmers needed to tend to their fields, the hunters were busy bringing in food and all others had to make their living as well. It was a busy season for all professions and as Kagome still had need to prove herself worthy and to restock on all sort of supplies, she accepted the tasks she was handed.

She fixed broken stuff, helped loading heavy packages and delivered messages to people close by and further off. All tasks however lowly they seemed, Kagome dealt with calmly and with expertise. Luckily she wasn't asked to do anything illegal, the villagers tested her patience, her heart and kindness but they weren't cruel or criminal… at least not under the ever watchful eye of Kaede.

The people were already talking about Kagome. Some seemed to respect her as she had shown strength in raising the powerful protection and in her handling of Inuyasha others were still careful around her.

Yet, her reputation grew and it went lengths for her self-worth. Never had she felt so good in her life, because she knew that they respected her for her own deeds not for being the reincarnation of someone else.

They had accepted her in the beginning because of Lady Kaede's words, now she was showing them by her actions that she was a strong and good addition to their village. In these troubled time strong protectors and people who could work hard were always appreciated.

Kagome accepted small gifts (mostly supplies for food or for healing) and treated the people with the uttermost respect. If she got invited to sit with someone listening to their needs she would bless them before leaving to accomplish the task she was given. They respected her even more for those little things.

Soon people seemed to more and more accept her. Kagome greeted people kindly, listened to worries and made herself useful even with helping an old woman carrying a basket to her hut. The elders of the village slowly approved of her and she got invited to more and more social events and conversations.

She also gathered all kind of news even on the ongoing in the surrounding villages. Listening to people didn't just help with her reputation of kindness it also helped her to gain a broader understanding of what was going on. In more than one way she regretted that she hadn't been able to do so last time because she gained truly useful insights. Some rumors she heard of would have prevented them from running straight into traps. Not that there had been any time to truly listened as they had been running off to find the shards.

She acted careful and slow, never pushing for news or insights, she just supported the people she met and went on her way again. She got help from the carpenter to restore her "bathing spot" at the river and people had always a smile left for her. Their smiles were always returned by a respectful nod from her and soon they accepted that as her way of smiling back. She was glad that they seemed to slowly ignore her oddity and don't see the mask but the heart behind it.

After she had finished helping Lady Kaede for the day she visited her for some tea. Both women spoke a lot in confidence. Even if Kagome was not an official Miko, Kaede still felt her purity and saw her heart. She accepted the younger warrior and loved to exchange ideas with her. Kagome also loved to learn from Kaede, she was a well of experience and wisdom in her own unique way.

Both liked each other quite well and Kagome was grateful that even without Kikyo's face, she had been able to connect to the elder woman.

After enjoying her talk with Kaede, she returned to the forest in order train a bit with Kirara. They had started to accept each other and probably could become good friends as well. She would never be as close with the fire cat as Sango but they had needed to get to know each other better. They would be a battle team soon and that only worked with trust as base of their relationship.

Kagome decided to start with small things. She nurtured their mutual respect for each other with providing good food for the Youkai as well as grooming her. It was of course more Youkai like than human like behavior but it seemed that Kirara appreciated her efforts.

So they spend the afternoon flying through the forest. Kagome learned the movements of the Youkai how she changed direction and how she had to lean in or risk being thrown off.

Kirara felt glad that her new partner didn't take it too lightly. She appreciated that the human tried to care for her and tried to enhance their abilities as team.

They flew between the trees, starting at a very slow speed. Kagome got used to the movement of Kirara's muscles and the cat got used to her weight and how it felt carrying her on her back. The Youkai didn't mind that she wasn't as flexible and secure with flying as Sango had become.

It took years to truly master working together but the Youkai had patience because it had already trained many generations since Midoriko's disappearance. More turns later they slowly melted their rhythm of breathing. Such little things were the key, that was needed to truly work as unit and Kagome knew that only time would bring success.

Therefore they continued the training session and both knew many more would need to follow.

Later after they had trained to fly together Kagome tried to connect with Kirara's youki. The cat started purring obviously enjoying the feeling of her reiki. Kagome asked herself if maybe Midoriko had used that same technique as she intended to use now.

She was glad that Kirara seemed to enjoy what she did. It would have been fatal if she had managed to shy her new friend away. Kagome took deep breaths and focused on merging her Reiki with the youki. It took many tries but after time and time without results, suddenly Kirara's flame shone with the blue color of her Reiki.

At the same time she felt herself strengthened due to the youki coursing through her. Her senses like smelling and hearing improved and as the two of them raised into the sky again she was able to create a shield around them. It remained stable and brought both of them more safety.

She also found using her powers in symbiosis with Kirara was less taxing than using them on her own. She thought that the Youkai probably had a way of better channeling them so they wouldn't use up too much of their strength.

It was a really cool development and she smiled fondly at her companion earning herself a nudge from her head. It felt like an approval of a patient teacher when the pupil finally learned a lesson. Kagome chuckle softly but took it with humor.

They would soon enough become a good battle team. Until then they would take it step by step. For the beginning they started to hunt together and were able to bring down a deer.

It had a great bonding effect.

Together they prepared the food and Kagome offered Kirara the first share. They enjoyed their meal even though Kagome had to still cook it first (for her own use). Then she went into the village and traded the left overs for more dried meat, some vegetables and rice. In contrast to her the villagers would be able to use the leftover of the meat and the hide and turn those parts into useful things.

Kagome of course also prepared for her next task as her schedule was indeed very tight. She couldn't allow herself any tardiness.

On the other hand she also needed to accomplish training and normal tasks or she wouldn't be in the position to finish all her attempted goals. It wasn't wasting time by any means yet it was time consuming. With a sigh she went on to push herself to train harder than ever before.

Stunningly Kirara didn't mind their time consuming sessions contrary Kagome gained the fire cat's respect for taking things seriously and not wasting the Youkai's time.

It felt great to have the cat on her side; more than Kagome could speak to her new friend openly. She didn't feel so utterly alone. Also Kirara's calm presence helped her center herself and to focus better.

Her thoughts wandered back to her next step on her to do list. Her belly turned over by the mere thought about it. Yet it couldn't be helped.

For her current task, she knew that she better left without anyone knowing and therefore waited until it became dark. Using the last remaining hours before sneaking off, Kagome went through all the details again.

It would be very tricky as she had to calculate in some changes which had already happen…

Last time Lord Sesshomaru had approached them close to the village but that had been due to the fact that Inuyasha had stayed there. This time he had no need to do so. He would head to wherever he could smell his little half-brother. She had of course not asked Inuyasha where his camp was, therefore she felt a bit at loss on how to proceed.

She calculated on following things:

Sesshomaru may have heard rumors that Inuyasha has been released but he still couldn't be sure of it until he would smell him. Therefore he would track down the last spot he had known Inuyasha to be at: the sacred tree.

Last time he had approached them from the western direction. Kagome guessed that he had retrieved the carriage and the Youkai from his own resources on his lands. So he probably had come directly from his shiro. This time he should have started from the same place as the changes she made probably reached his ears only after the lord had set his plans into motion.

She concluded from all those facts that he would still approach from the west this time around with the secret tree as goal. Somewhere on the way toward them he would sense his half-brother's location and then change his course to head there, accordingly. Therefore Kagome had to head west and try to track down the daiyoukai before he approached Inuyasha.

Kagome hoped that he would camp somewhere for the night. Not that Sesshomaru would need rest but as he had Jaken and the unmother with him, he would be slowed down by them considerably. Both of the lesser Youkai would also need some rest in between.

For his entire uncaring and emotionless demeanor, no one could fault Lord Sesshomaru for not taking good care of those under his protection. Kagome believed that he had a strong sense for pack mentality. Even though he tried to keep people away from him, most of the time, it seemed more like a façade.

Once you managed to be under his protection he would take his responsibility very seriously. In case of Rin he of course expected her to look after herself but he would always walk at a pace she could follow. He would always look to locate their camps close to water sources and places where the girl could collect food. Also she had seen for herself the lengths he would go to protect the little child.

The lord of the western lands was indeed a being of honor and he would never be caught with disregarding his duty. He possibly would see it as great dishonor to fail in the protection of those he had under his care.

Still it were only guesses, she had no certainty.

Yet it was the best she could come up with. It would be devastating if she flew across the land unable to find the daiyoukai, yet she would have to take the risk.

She packed her fighting gear and some food and water but left all things not strictly needed in the hut. Except for the small objects that would be too dangerous to be found in the wrong hands, like her letters and her map for example.

She slowly scratched Kirara trying to wake the small cat up. It was a shame as the little being seemed to sleep completely peacefully. After some complains the small Youkai got up and stretched itself thoroughly.

"Mew"

"Sorry Kirara but we have to go now. Our next mission is to track down a daiyoukai, who is dead set on despising everything human…"

It was as stupid as it sounded and the cat gave her the look that told her as much. Kagome just shook her shoulders not knowing what else she should say. On the matter of her non existing sanity, it was not as if she had a choice really.

The last thing she grabbed was So'unga; she put the sword on her back and really hoped that her increased seals would hold out a bit longer. Then the two of them flew off into the night.

Kagome focused on reaching symbiosis with Kirara and slowly she felt the bond surfacing. She raised the shield around them. On her own she hadn't been able to sense Inuyasha's current location but with Kirara's help she could finally sense some more Youkai auras even if they were further away.

Her expanded senses truly baffled her.

If she had to make a guess she would say that Inuyasha had settled somewhat to the east. She couldn't be sure though, there were at least five strong auras around. It was like rolling the dice but as she had to make a choice, she settled for the one in the eastern direction. So the duo tried to draw mentally a line between the locations and set course to the west.

As Kagome flew on Kirara through the night sky she couldn't stop herself from marveling the stars.

Never before had she been so free, so far above and could see those shining lights so clearly. It was so beautiful. A sight unique to feudal era as no smoke and gases stopped them from twinkling down on them. This was so unlike her life in Tokyo. She loved it. She felt the soft summer breeze and took a deep breath.

Kagome felt happy and she could feel that the fire cat agreed with her. For a moment she stretched her arms out wide and enjoyed the feeling. She became really giddy.

Then she got a smack on the head from one of Kirara's tails and focused back on her work. Kirara snorted at her childish behavior.

#

Sesshomaru could smell the approaching fire cat from far and he growled low, successfully shying away all the wild life in the forest around him. He currently sat under a tree and guarded his camp. Normally no Youkai would dare to approach him unannounced except for those who were foolish enough to challenge him to a fight.

He couldn't believe that this would be the case though as he could tell that the approaching demon was nowhere near his level of strength. Yet he found himself curious why this Youkai was in such a daring mood.

He waited.

Nothing changed, it still held course.

He waited a little more until he knew it was in hearing range. He gave another growl.

Kagome was able to hear that growl through her connection with Kirara. If the tensing of her friend told her anything than that they had been warned to stay away. Kirara confirmed her conclusion through an affirmative feeling and also send her a feeling of warning. The situation seemed dire and she shouldn't underestimate the western lord in any way.

She decided to guide her friend down to the ground. It would probably be better to do this alone. As they landed she asked Kirara if she wanted to stay away. Both knew that they couldn't win a fight and the cat demon agreed to wait here for Kagome. Engaging into a fight with the killing perfection of all things was not a bright idea. Therefore both of them were trying to not antagonize the lord even more than they already had.

One last time they connected to each other and Kirara helped her locate the place where the growl had come from. Kagome tried to remember which way she had to follow. To make the path alone through the darkness would be a challenge. She wasn't surprised that she couldn't sense Lord Sesshomaru's aura because he obviously only showed it if he wanted to be noticed. Yet it would make it even more difficult to not lose direction.

She couldn't deny that her feet were weak as she slowly headed into the direction of his camp. Her heartbeat was heightened and her body told her with every step that it didn't want to die. It was as difficult as she had suspected.

She couldn't see much as the stars and the moon only shone through the trees once in a while. Her senses helped her of course and there were absolutely no Youkai or other animals around. All of them proved to be much smarter than she was.

She stumbled more or less gracefully through the darkness, always on alert. It was very likely that he would catch on the sounds she made and decide to hunt her down before she could approach him.

It really was stupid idea.

Then on pure instinct she flared her shield out, seeing in the corner of her eyes how a green glowing hand was pushed back.

 _Fuck_

Illuminated from her bright shield and his green glowing claws stood Sesshomaru Lord of the West. His eyes were bleeding red probably due to his hatred towards her.

Kagome swallowed the big frog settling inside her throat.

#

He had heard the approach of someone, whoever it was they were clumsy and loud but he couldn't make out a scent or a presence. It was puzzling and unusual enough to cause his curiosity. He decided to go and see what kind of creature was so bold and stupid to come so close to him.

As he saw the puny human he had to stop him from snarling. He reprimanded himself for such a waste of time and decided to end this scene immediately. Silently he launched a deadly attack.

It came as complete surprise to him that the creature was able to raise a shield in time to block him off.

He carefully concealed his disbelieve behind a mask of his usual hatred towards humans.

His senses though warned him to take this encounter seriously and his side that simply wanted to play a bit with his prey started to subside. His more deadly seriousness came to the surface instead.

As he wanted to attack again and tear down the shield around the human he suddenly caught sight of the sword. Whoever it was that stood in front of him, carried his father's sword over their shoulder.

 _Such an unusual night…_

 ** _Indeed._**

Normally he would never stoop so low but the situation was unusual enough that he decided to talk to the stranger.

"Human you will tell this Sesshomaru how you came by that sword you carry."

Every word was laced with venom and for someone who never showed emotion he did convey his point admirably well. Kagome needed to calm her breath. Right now she was grateful for all her years of meditation training. Otherwise she would have found herself unable to continue.

She took his words as invitation to speak to him and slowly lowered her shield. Then she formally bowed low in greeting showing him with the gesture that she submitted to him.

It seemed acceptable enough as the green light of his claws disappeared.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize for disturbing you. My name is Kagome and I came on behalf of the sword you mentioned."

"Hnh."

He had noticed that the voice sounded female. Even if she was wearing the clothes of a warrior he was quite sure that it was a woman that had come to him. He knew that this was unusual for humans and it was one more thing to draw his attention.

Furthermore he had noticed that she had not drawn a weapon as she was approaching him before. He concluded that she had known that trying to attack him would be useless. So he credited her for at least some intelligence.

It was also very pleasant that he couldn't smell the stench on her which normally accompanied other humans.

He was undecided if the upsides would warrant spending time to listen to her or if he should simply end her; he could still kill her and take the sword that was rightfully his, afterwards. It would be a pleasant scenario. Yet it never happened because the human decided to act first.

The woman lowered her shield and bowed to him. The rate of her heartbeat told him of her fear but nonetheless she braved the situation and showed him respect. It was mollifying enough and he thought that if she was at least well-mannered he could put up with her presence.

"Come."

With this word the lord of the west turned around and walked back to his camp. Kagome was so relieved to still be alive that she slightly bowed again before following him silently.

She remembered that Sesshomaru had never been the talkative type and hated Inuyasha's brashness beyond anything. Therefore she decided to remain silent, well behaved and wanted to show him that she would accept his rank as lord.

The demon noticed those things and was pleased by her lack of annoying traits. She seemed to be foremost a warrior and held herself well enough even though she couldn't know what he had in store for her.

At the camp there was a fire, the dreaded carriage and of course Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are back!"

Then the small kappa squeaked in happiness. Then he realized that they had company and reacted the way he always did.

"Who is this, Lord Sesshomaru? Why are you bringing this human with you? This is too far beneath you milord! Allow me to kill it for you, milord."

Unbeknown to the kappa as well as the human, the western lord gauged her reaction and was pleasantly surprised as she didn't react to his servant at all. It spoke for her skill. After this satisfying observation he turned to proceed with his plan.

All of the hateful words were screamed in the trademark high-pitched voice of the small Youkai. Kagome thought that Sesshomaru had to be a saint to keep up with it, considering his very sensitive hearing abilities.

The lord didn't even bother to look at his subordinate but the kappa seemed to realize that he better retreated as long as he was still alive to do so. As it was finally silent except for the cackling of the fire they proceeded. Sesshomaru went to the tree next to the fire and sat down. Kagome hesitated for a moment until she sat down next to the fire as well.

"Speak."

His tone was commanding but calm. It lacked some of the viciousness from before. Kagome took a deep breath and just knew that this would be her death sentence. Her next words would cause tumult. She couldn't picture a way to survive this conversation.

"Lord Sesshomaru as far as I'm informed the sword So'unga was sealed and bound after your father's death. The intention was to protect the world from it and keep it away. As far as I understood it, it was never supposed to reappear again."

She spoke slow and calm but the Youkai could hear her increased heart beats and the nervousness in her voice. She seemed to have a solid composure but couldn't trick his fine senses. He knew that wherever this conversation would head she assumed he wouldn't like to hear it.

His inner beast became playful again, trying to salvage the moment of having her at his palm…

"Then how does it come that it did reappear?"

She didn't know if she heard the purring quality to his voice right but she knew that he was enjoying interrogating her and that she wouldn't leave this place unless she had told him anything he wanted to hear.

Carefully she continued.

"So'unga is very evil and powerful Lord Sesshomaru. The sheath that keeps it contained was only able to do so for five hundred years. After this time So'unga would manage to break free of its bonding and terrorize the world again."

She was met with silence. Yet it wasn't a silence that instilled comfort. A breeze of wind disturbed the scene. Kagome couldn't help to observe how the silver glowing hair of the lord was caught by it. Sesshomaru on the other hand was forcefully reminded that this being lacked any kind of scent. It also reminded him of his former decision to be careful around her.

His next words were icy.

"What you say makes no sense. If you cannot speak clearly then there is no reason to listen to this rambling for even a second longer."

The threat hung in the air and Kagome knew that her next request wouldn't make anything better. Not that she had a choice. Her fear was nearly overtaking her but suddenly something inside stirred. It was a feeling of warmth and it felt oddly calming. She threw every reason over board and trusted her instincts.

"Sesshomaru-sama the explanation you seek is too dangerous to be spoken aloud. Would you allow me to raise a shield that would prevent us from being overheard?"

The answer was the deadliest growl she had ever heard. She thought she was done for as the daiyoukai's eyes bled red and his hair started to fly around his face in a whirlwind he conjured. Would he turn into his true form?

Seeing him turn into a giant white dog had been one of the most impressing but also dangerous things she had seen in her last time…

He didn't turn though; instead his youki formed a shield around the two of them.

It muted out the rest of the world and she just knew that this was the equivalent to her own shield. It was funny that she could think of something like trust in the situation she found herself in but actually she did trust Sesshomaru to some degree. The shield would successfully hide her secrets.

"This one will not repeat himself. You best not stall for time or your end will be brought to you within the next second."

Suddenly Kagome had an idea. Sesshomaru would be able to tell she was telling the truth due to his senses of smell and the rate of her heartbeat. As she was currently without scent, he was probably irritated that he couldn't tell for sure if she was honest. She couldn't get rid of the scent blocker and hell she didn't want to but she got an idea.

She took one of her throwing knives out of her Hakama. Of course Sesshomaru noticed the movement but as he released a warning growl she cut through her skin on her hand, thus allowing him to catch her scent.

Sesshomaru was slowly losing his patience; he should have known that this would be a complete waste of time. When had listening to a human ever been useful at all? He was about to end this when he saw her using a throwing knife. He was surprised by her stupidity as he had credited her at least some minimum amount of intelligence.

A growl escaped him thinking about the sheer disrespect she showed him. Yet before he could do anything else she didn't aim the knife at him but started to cut herself. As her lovely scent hit him he was completely lost.

He had been told before that the smell of humans with holy powers was pleasant and therefore easy to spot within groups of other humans but this took pleasant to a whole new level. Until this day he had managed to mostly avoid humans as a whole especially those with purifying powers.

Of course he had smelled one or two of them in his life before but never had he been hit by a scent so lovely and so calming. It smelled to him like day in spring shortly after the first rain of the year had fallen. It was fresh and different. It possessed a unique note. His inner beast started to relax, content with the world and simply enjoying the sensation.

It took him a few moments to regain his composure and start to analyze what he could sense. He could smell different things from the human, respect, honesty, the normal amount of fear and that her scent was still purely her own, no other had yet marked her as mate. His more carnal side found that very interesting. He made sure to cage his inner demon behind solid walls after that revelation.

 _This human is lucky that she is able to conceal her scent. Lesser Youkai would never leave her be until her scent was mixed with another marking her as their mate._

Kagome saw how her scent seemed to affect the normally completely stoic lord. He had closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

Something was off and she couldn't tell what had happened, in her last time no one had reacted to her scent in such a way. It was more than confusing. Why was he affected by her in such a way?

As they had met in her last time he only seemed to despise her. There hadn't been any sort of reaction to her scent and it must have been far worse than her tiny cut… She hadn't used a scent blocker last time.

"Why have you cut yourself?"

The voice while still serious reached her without any ill intent.

"I wanted you to be able to tell if I'm lying or not because I know that this story is hard to believe."

Without wasting anymore time she took a deep breath and then she started to tell:

"I will be born in about 500 years from now; I was raised in an old temple that will be built close to the old bone eater well. The one you can already find next to the village there. It will be part of my family's grounds."

She had wanted to say close to the sacred tree but managed to circumvent that trap just in time. The only thing she probably really shouldn't bring up in a situation like this was Inuyasha or the tree where he had been sealed to. Bullet dodged…

Sesshomaru had to force himself to remain calm, what the human told him was unbelievable. Yet he couldn't find any form of deception in her smell, therefore he forced himself to follow her words. Not an easy feat as the implications of her being half a millennium from the future started to register with him…

"I don't know how exactly the sword of your father came into our possession but I wasn't surprised to find it there either. In my time the old shrines are mostly kept due to their value of our land's history. They aren't really a place of spirituality but rather one of education teaching later generations of our past, culture and identity. As guards of the temple we have been entrusted with many relicts and artefacts from the past for this purpose."

She paused and looked over to Lord Sesshomaru he still had his eyes closed but gave the tiniest of nods to indicate that he followed her and that she should continue.

Kagome admired him for taking everything this calm…

The human didn't notice that it wasn't as silent on the inside of the lord though…

 ** _She comes from the future? Impossible_**

 _Yet we both know she doesn't lie…_

 ** _We need to know why she is telling us all of this._**

 _Indeed, yet it was a good decision to not being overheard by anyone._

His inner beast remained silent, deciding it wanted to hear the priestess out but if the Youkai had thought that the worst was behind them he would be surprised…

"My time is very different from everything I experience here. For one I was never able to sense any Youkai in all of Edo and all the other places I have visited. I also have received some hints that it is very likely that something will happen between now and my time that caused all of you to disappear. I can honestly tell you that I don't even have a concept or an idea of what will happen. Therefore I'm unable to tell you more about it."

At her announcement that all Youkai would disappear, Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he stared intently at her. Other than that he didn't even move an inch.

He knew she told the truth as she stated beforehand he would be able to tell if she was lying. Her scent told him she was honest and compassionate in regards of their fate. Sesshomaru found he was incapable of knowing what to think about all of this. This human honestly and truly believed that within the next five hundred years his entire race would disappear from the face of the world.

The conversation had taken turns he hadn't expected and he was now glad that he hadn't immediately killed her.

Kagome sighed before she continued.

"The time when the protecting seal on So'unga will break is very close to the time when I lived and I knew that there is no one around who would be powerful enough to deal with it."

Sesshomaru seemed to have found his voice again. He seemed to deeply consider everything she had told so far and his voice lacked the usual violence.

"So how does it come that you are here in this Sesshomaru's lands? There has never been a Youkai to master time so how is it possible you returned to the past for half a millennium as you claimed?"

It was a good question. Kagome had never really thought about and had taken the workings of the well for granted… Instead of berating herself for not thinking of such things beforehand, she instead focused on being grateful that Sesshomaru was taking her seriously.

"I don't really know. I knew that I would be dragged into the past by a centipede Youkai through the bone eater well at one time in my life but I never figured out how this works. My best guess would be that it is the doing of the Shikon no Tama."

At that he raised one of his elegant eyebrows.

 _Does she possess some kind of foresight as well?_

His inner beast agreed with him to be careful around this human.

He wagered on what to say next. The business of the Shikon jewel was considered beneath him but her story changed that concept entirely. It would still be running havoc five hundred years from now, an achievement not even his species was supposed to achieve. Therefore it had been allowed to last for far longer than a useless piece of junk should have ever been able to. As lord of the western lands he couldn't allow such a thing.

Maybe he should reconsider his strategy of ignoring it. If it was still haunting these lands in the future, he maybe should consider ending it personally.

"This Sesshomaru holds no interest in this cursed jewel but do tell us how it is in your possession and how does it come that no one is able to sense it."

Kagome was deeply moved, for the first time she didn't see Sesshomaru as powerful Youkai who happens to be a lord but someone capable of truly carrying such responsibility. Not once did he get confused by the news she gave him, or got side tracked… Even being told of the extinction of his race didn't cause him to be anything less than perfect.

At this moment a deep respect for this being grew inside her.

Slowly she continued with her explanation.

"I was born with it but it hid itself until it could get enough power to orchestrate an enormous plan. I'm currently cloaking my aura; I can only guess that it is strong enough to subdue the aura of the jewel."

He could accept that explanation. He had already guessed that she had to be strong for a human to be able to block his attack. From there it wasn't that far a stretch that she would also be able to hide the presence of that vile thing.

"You attempt to end it?"

It wasn't really a question and Kagome knew it. She had the feeling that if she told him anything else but yes she wouldn't like the outcome.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I found a possible way to do so."

"How long will this endeavor take?"

"If it's still in existence past the day of the blood moon then I failed in my mission."

He seemed to consider what she had said. They sat in silence for a few breaths.

"Failure won't be acceptable. You will be dealt a strict punishment if the jewel continues its cursed existence passed that day."

Kagome was puzzled. Why did he show so much interest in the destruction of the jewel? In her last life he couldn't have cared less. If it wasn't for Naraku going after Rin then he wouldn't helped them at all.

 _Kagome don't forget that you have just told him that the jewel will still exist in 500 years from now. He may have considered it beneath him before but with this knowledge it could be considered a threat to his lands and his rule._

She questioned herself about what to answer. Her instincts sprung alive again. Her self-preservation was fighting an uphill battle and losing.

Could she take the risk? Would she dare? She probably really shouldn't do that but when did she ever listen to her own concerns?

 _"Non-existing sanity" sung the little voice in her mind._

"I want to destroy the jewel once and for all. I will accept your judgement if I fail Lord Sesshomaru but only the true master of Tensaiga will be able to deal such a punishment, because if I fail I will be dead and in order to fulfill your threat you will have to find me in the underworld."

He stared at her undecided if he should just take her head straight off. His inner beast clawed against his mental walls.

How did a mere human manage to raise his anger multiple times in one conversation?

He was supposed to have better control of himself than that. She was so tiny but managed to unsettle him more than once in the course of a single conversation, a feat none of his rivals had managed to do so, ever.

She dared to speak of Tensaiga, his father's sword which had been bestowed upon him. The Youkai didn't want to deal with that topic right now, neither wanted he to admit that this human may know something of his father's heirlooms which he didn't.

He decided to leave it for a later time and turned his thoughts back to the original topic.

"So you have come to hand the sword So'unga to this Sesshomaru as you have been unable to find someone in your time?"

She nodded curtly and sighed. Her frame slumped slightly. He could smell sadness from her mixed with compassion and guilt. It did confuse him.

He ordered her to explain herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru I know that you will be able to wield the sword but I want to apologize for burdening you with it. It is terrible. If I had known of any other way to deal with it I wouldn't have come to you."

He seemed to become very angry at her announcement. Obviously not knowing what the sword would do to him. He probably believed himself to be able to easily deal with it and didn't take it kindly that she would have denied him his birthright.

She didn't want him to believe that she would deny him his father's possession though. Nothing could have been further away from the truth.

Her scent still carried that sadness and fear but it didn't hold the fear from him. It confused him and took him a moment to realize that she feared what the sword would do.

 ** _She fears for us?_**

 _Hnh._

"I have seen what this sword does to its wielder Lord Sesshomaru; it will be a constant voice in your mind. Trying to subdue you to its will, it will fight with you every second. I am not able to give such a monster to anyone in good consciousness."

 **"Your concern is unwarranted; this Sesshomaru will be subdued by no one."**

A soft smile appeared on her lips unseen by the world. A warm feeling grew inside her. Kagome knew that she had just spoken with the inner beast of the Youkai. It had been the first time, never before had he felt the need to do so.

As she spoke her voice carried that warm feeling in her tone.

"I know of your strength and have faith in your abilities, yet you will probably be terribly annoyed by it very soon. Therefore I wanted to offer you to increase my seals on the sword so it would be at least a bit muffled. Also if you ever want me to redo those spells you have only to tell me. It would be the least I could do if you are willing to take the burden."

He could smell her honesty, compassion and her faith. It calmed him and also caused him to accept her on an instinctual level as acquaintance. In the course of the last few hours she had shown him respect, honesty and courage. More so than even most Youkais would and his beast found her acceptance of them oddly pleasing.

It caused both parts of him to consider her warning more deeply.

 ** _Maybe father really didn't want anyone to have that dreaded sword._**

He snorted at the comment of his inner Youkai. It caused all his former gained calm to disappear. His hatred resurfaced again and he had to hold himself back to not just punish their guest for being human.

Their father had only wanted to be with Izayoi and had forgotten about the rest of the world including his pack. He couldn't care less for what he had wanted.

"Hand the sword over."

Kagome did pull So'unga from her back, she was glad that she wouldn't be burdened with it anymore. Slowly she walked over to where Sesshomaru got up and waited. Carefully she held the sword out to him and without any hesitation he took it. He cancelled the Youkai shield around them and they could finally hear Jaken wailing again because of something useless.

Kagome ignored it as she sat down next to the fire. Sesshomaru left the camp slowly but with his usual graceful strides. At the border of the camp he stopped and called out for the neko he had felt before. Calling it to him he could soon enough feel its presence approaching. After a few more moments Kirara came into sight.

While fire nekos were incapable of speaking in human tongue they were known to be faithful and intelligent. He hadn't really met them before but looking into those eyes told him that his father's assumption had been true. He told her to settle at the fire with a growl and the small cat nodded bowing to him and showing him her neck as a sign of submission.

Soon enough she hopped into Kagome's waiting arms.

For one moment he turned to watch the human and neko reunite. He was startled by the kind of familiarity they showed each other a behavior exclusively reserved for pack…

Then the Lord left for the forest to try out the sword he had received.

Kagome had a bad feeling but for some minutes nothing unusual happened. Then suddenly she could feel the power of the evil sword rising and slowly more and more doubt crept into her.

Was it really a good idea to hand Sesshomaru the sword?

What if he couldn't handle it?

What was she supposed to do if he became possessed?

Tetsusaiga still rested in the graveyard and only with Jaken's staff they could open the gateway. It needed the sword of heaven and the sword of earth working together to stop So'unga.

She shivered.

Then she proceeded to heal her hand fully, the wound had already started to close but she guided her reiki to make it completely disappear sealing her scent away once more.

Next to the effect of healing her it also calmed her immensely.

In the meantime Jaken still wailed at how unfortunate he was to have to watch her. Kagome simply tuned him out after a while. She guessed that in truth the small kappa was as worried for his lord as she was and yet he didn't dare to show it.

They could hear the attack Dragon twister all around, while beams of light crashed into trees causing splinters of wood sailing all over the place. It was unnerving but continued on and on.

Kagome didn't know what kind of battle Sesshomaru had to fight but it seemed to become more taxing than the stoic lord had anticipated. Her heart went out for the western lord. Inuyasha had only told her snippets of what happened to him under So'unga's influence but it had been enough to make her blood freeze.

She needed to somehow help the Youkai. Therefore she started to speak some prayers and blessings. In times of need she always thought of Akemi and how she had taught her the prayers. With thinking of Akemi all the warm feelings she connected with her friend came rushing to her.

It was time to prove that she had been a good student of hers.

Kagome mustered all her courage and put her faith and trust for Sesshomaru into the words she spoke. She clearly remembered all those virtues he had shown during their travels. He was a calm tactician in battle, collected during disputes, a good pack leader and a good lord of the western lands. She knew that he possessed the strength people always associated with his father and that he was stubborn enough to not lose this battle.

Her faith into him grew. She fueled the feeling with thinking about their conversation tonight. He had proven to be everything she would wish for in a good lord. Putting his people's interests first and disregarding his pride in order to be the lord that was needed.

She invoked a field powered by her memories of Rin's laughter and happiness about Sesshomaru, memories on how often he had intervened in the confrontations against Naraku to help them. She would never forget that he had saved her from Mukotsu. He had spared Sango even after she had been ready to sacrifice Rin…

Kiara remained on Kagome's lap even as her small ears perked up straight as she felt the power assembling. The small Youkai knew that there would be no harm dealt to her but it was the first time that she was able to truly feel how powerful her new friend truly was. It was mesmerizing. Her strength rivaled even Midoriko's.

Kagome spoke the prayers softly to not antagonize Jaken. Not that the small Youkai paid her any thought. He was still caught up in wailing. She followed her instincts and spoke prayer after prayer and then she started to link them together to chains. It felt like weaving a song.

Carefully she spoke of love, caring, leadership, strength and protection and with every word she wove her own admiration, Rin's love, Inuyasha's grudging respect and Jaken's devotion into it.

Kagome felt how it gained power and repeated the process. She lost her awareness of time and just continued on as if her life depended on it. Slowly she fell into a kind of trance never noticing how her aura began to show and expand.

Jaken turned to the human squeaking in fear and falling onto his back as he saw her glowing. A blue light started swirling around her gaining more and more power with every word she spoke. Then it expanded enclosing everything inside of it and consuming the camp. Everything got cloaked in the ghostly blue bubble of light.

He was deeply shocked that he wasn't burned as it swept over him. After realizing that he wouldn't die he jumped back to his feet and observed the energy. The light continued to grow and expanded even further until the whole forest was covered.

The kappa was speechless, there was no wavering in the power and the field had grown far beyond anything he had ever seen. It pulsed with strength and life it felt like it could still expand further as it hasn't yet thinned or lessened in any way. Yet, at the border of the forest it had stopped.

It wasn't the only thing that had stopped though. There were no more Dragon twisters to hear crashing through the plant life. It suddenly was oddly calm.

Meanwhile Kagome saw scenes from her last life:

How Rin ran after some butterflies followed by a complaining Jaken, while Sesshomaru turned around to see what the ruckus was about.

She saw how Sesshomaru had attacked Naraku in the final battle to retrieve the small girl.

There appeared a scene where Kohaku informed them that he had decided to continue following Lord Sesshomaru and Rin.

At last she could see the scene how Rin told her that Sesshomaru had gone down to hell for her to bring her soul back.

The fight was taxing and annoying, exactly how Kagome had said. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth together, who would have thought that this So'unga would be such a bothersome sword. It truly was bothering him. He fought with every ounce of strength he possessed against the demon.

Back in his mind he apologized to his father for hating him because he had denied him the power of So'unga. How had his father guarded it for centuries?

He would never know.

Yet his father had been able to smile while caring that weapon. He had been ruler to their lands, father, husband and an easygoing persona everyone had adored all the while dealing with So'unga…

Sesshomaru had of course not given into the demands of the hell sword but it would have driven him into madness hadn't he discovered that holding onto Tensaiga helped to mute the sword.

Still he felt like being caught in a daze and couldn't quite manage to throw it off. Aimlessly he wandered across the dark unable to truly break the control of the sword over him.

He was burning with anger at that revelation and found that it was aiding him to regain control.

Suddenly his battle was interrupted as the air changed. Like some spicy smell broke through his daze, he suddenly felt wide awake again. He was able to sheath So'unga again and put the vile sword away.

As his awareness of his environment came back towards him he felt baffled. Especially as he realized that he stood in a giant field made of reiki.

 ** _It is her reiki._**

His beast seemed impressed by the power their acquaintance had shown.

Sesshomaru shared his beast's opinion. Not even his father had told him of a human this powerful before. She seemed unique. It occurred to him that he was curious why he could feel no purifying effects due to it.

Suddenly scenes appeared in front of him. There was no scent accompanying the images but nonetheless he found them intriguing and decided to follow them.

They seemed to focus on a small human girl mostly. He didn't know much about humans but he guessed that she was too young to be left on her own. He could see her in an orange Kimono, it was shown how she picked flowers, or hunted butterflies. He could hear her heartfelt laughter and happiness. Then he saw her running away from Jaken while laughing. Sesshomaru got curious until he saw the scene display with a version of himself standing in the background. He also saw pictures of a group of people and he only recognized the fire cat demon currently residing in his camp and his half-brother.

The scenes changed and moved on only leaving him with a serene feeling.

He headed back to the camp finding the source of the enchantment sitting by the fire. She seemed caught in a kind of trance. He found her closed off from the world but as he got closer she seemed to snap out of it and slowly came back. As a result the field of power around them got slowly drawn back into her.

Kagome listened to the cackling of the fire and slowly became more aware of her surroundings again. As she turned to her right she stared into the white Hakama of Sesshomaru but she wasn't yet awake enough to be scared.

Slowly she looked up into his face. His eyes were still partly red but she could see the golden back in them and he held the newly sealed So'unga in his right hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her voice sounded sleepy and removed to his ears. He surmised that it wouldn't be a good idea to startle her in this kind of situation. Therefore he spoke carefully.

"You have offered to increase the enchantments, please proceed."

His tone was still demanding but oddly enough he dropped to speak in third person of himself and there was a "please" in his wording.

She only managed a nod.

Then she took the prayer beads carefully off of So'unga's sheath. Enveloping them with her hands she focused on letting her reiki flow freely again. She took them close to her heart and fell back into trance.

Sesshomaru's senses tingled as he could feel the same field building again. As he was free from the trance his survival instincts kicked in. He knew it was the same field he had experienced before only this time it wasn't projected outward but the flow of energy was directed into the beads.

 ** _She is powerful and crafty…_**

 _Indeed._

Kagome acted on pure instinct. She had done so the entire evening. Never before had she done anything alike creating such a shield and she couldn't explain how she had known that it would work. She guessed it was the same as it had been when Inuyasha's demon side took over only that her spirit side had been in control. Most likely because she had been in constant danger of dying and she hadn't mind to form her sentences on instinct or trust into her powers to guide her.

The Youkai waited patiently and he was fascinated by the amount on power he could feel from the petite human. He would need to return to his shiro and study the old scrolls if there was ever anything like this mentioned.

Spiritual powers which were harmless to Youkais…

Finally she seemed ready to put the beads back around the sword. Careful to not break her focus he held it out to her and she nodded gratefully. After that she proceeded to enwrap the sword with the beads. Layer for layer of enchantment was put around So'unga and he could feel how the annoying voice subsided. He took a deep liberating breath as he could finally feel peace.

Kagome sunk down where she had been sitting completely exhausted. She fell into a deep sleep knowing no more of the things around her.

Sesshomaru watched her silently debating on the best course of action. Moments went by as his eyes rested on her fragile form that lay in deep unconsciousness. He was unaware of the reason behind her trust towards him but after tonight he found himself incapable of murdering her in her sleep.

His beast would have never allowed it. Her death would be dealt facing him in an upright fight. She was human but a capable one.

For the time being she would rest.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)

I will start with the next chapter just cannot tell when I will be able to finish it.


	11. Tetsusaiga

Thanks to everyone for joining this story :-) I hope you will have fun:

 **Tetsusaiga**

Sesshomaru went back to his place under the tree and let Kagome sleep. He couldn't say that he minded her presence too much and he would have needed to keep guard for his pack anyway. He shot Jaken a look to keep him quiet before he put So'unga on his back sinking back into his thoughts, while keeping his senses were on alert.

He spent the last hours of the night to wonder about many things.

#

 **Flashback:**

The sea was unruly. The water had been disturbed by the great powers fighting earlier. The night was as gloomy as his mood. Sesshomaru could still smell the blood of the defeated enemy but he also smelled the blood of his father. Their great lord had been wounded again, more and more enemies had turned towards the west in order to gain some of their wealth and prosperity.

Inu no Taisho was known to come to defend his lands personally and the southern lord had used that to injure his former friend deeply. The dragon had paid with his life for that insolence but his father had paid as well.

He was in no condition to head back to battle so soon but he had made clear that he would. Ignoring his son's concerns, his family's needs, the great Inu no Taisho would head off to meet his end.

"Father, if you must leave then hand over your swords So'unga and Tetsusaiga to me."

"Sesshomaru, why would you need these swords?"

"My goal is the path of supreme conquest!"

"Do you have someone to protect?"

 **End Flashback**

#

Those words still haunted him, as well as his pain of losing his father in such a useless battle between humans. His great father brought down because of humans. His hatred flared once more, bringing forth other memories of how he had been slighted. The swords of his father had been out of his reach and his father's allies hadn't had the gut to approach him formally. They had shunned him and never accepted him as successor and denying him to be part of his father's funeral.

He had only gained Tensaiga which was completely useless and the way he gained it had been a disgrace.

 ** _Maybe the sword isn't completely useless._**

His thoughts had been disrupted by his inner beast again.

 _Why are you so active today? Normally you cannot be bothered to come forward except in times of danger._

 ** _Hnh. Today has been very informative._**

Then his other self, reminded him of the words Kagome had spoken again.

 ** _We need to find out what else she knows about our father's swords._**

Sesshomaru agreed.

As the morning came, he woke Jaken to guard the camp and their guest. Jaken was used to be kicked out of his sleep but he wasn't used to receive such unusual orders. The kappa could only watch as his lord left. Sesshomaru marched off to hunt. He needed time to relax and decided to let his inner beast get some fun.

He just had to roam further than usual, as he had successfully cleared the area close by of any living being, the night before. His instincts took over as his mind wasn't really needed for the hunt and he enjoyed being able to roam the place to his leisure.

Kagome slept through all of it. She was deeply exhausted and only slowly regained some of her strength. Kirara was already up and guarded her sleep. The cat observed how the Lord of the western lands came back with a slain doe after an hour and tasked his servant with preparing it. The Youkai would of course eat the meat raw but the cat had to stifle her laughter as she heard the kappa complaining as to why he had to cook for the human.

Kirara enjoyed the provided meal gratefully. As the food for Kagome was ready she decided to wake her friend because she could see how the others were getting more and more restless. She woke her softly nuzzling her face. Kagome woke and felt like every bone in her body had been broken. She didn't know if she had ever felt so sore before. Carefully without any hasty movements she sat up and petted Kirara. The small being enjoyed it and mewed happily.

Her thoughts took a while to get working. The first thing she noticed was a bowl with food sitting next to her and Jaken still complaining about the unfairness of it all. She got a soft look for the small being feeling grateful. Kirara nudged her softly and then looked at Sesshomaru. Kagome opened her eyes wide in surprise.

 _He had provided her with something to eat?_

It seemed so.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

He didn't indicate if he had heard her or not. She didn't wait for it either but made sure to eat the meal. After she had finished she could hear the deep voice of the lord.

"What do you know about the swords of this one's father?"

 _Oh, we are back to third person then. Fine, then._

Carefully she went closer to the lord again, like the evening before she settled down in front of him and taking some deep breaths before putting her findings into words.

"There have been stories recorded. I know of some of the legends but I must confess that of all three of them I mostly focused on Tensaiga as it was the sword that held the most appeal for me."

She earned a raised eyebrow at that.

"And why would that be? This Sesshomaru finds the sword rather useless."

Sesshomaru decided to be honest with his guest even if it meant that he had to admit that he lacked some knowledge. Which by itself was a major blow to his ego and his inner beast didn't fail to point it out to him. Without letting anything of his frustration show, he focused on the few facts he knew of the sword.

"As far as this one is aware, it holds a blade that doesn't cut anything. There is no strength in the sword either, like a useless object crafted by humans."

Kagome knew that this conversation wouldn't be an easy one. She could sense his agitation and kind of felt for Sesshomaru; he must truly believe that he had been slighted by his father. Therefore she spoke carefully.

"Lord Sesshomaru it was recorded that Tensaiga was the sword of heaven. It held the power to defeat enemies from the underworld. If Tetsusaiga could kill hundred Youkai with one blow, then Tensaiga was told to have the ability to revive hundred souls from the dead."

His eyes snapped open and he stared intently at her. Her smell was cloaked again but her heartbeat didn't show any unusual pattern.

 _If this was true…_

 ** _…then father left us something useful._**

He couldn't deny his beast's comment it did sound at least somewhat useful. It still wasn't a weapon to fight but at least it held some power towards itself. Like something that would be worth it, of having used one of his father's fangs to craft it.

As the woman spoke again he continued listen intently.

"It is the only weapon in existence that could kill the undead that So'unga is able to create and it was said that the true master of this sword was the only soul allowed to pass through the gate of the underworld without having to die first."

"Hnh."

At least he now knew what she had meant before with her statement that he would need to master the sword if it was his wish to punish her in case of her failure. A smirk appeared on his face as he accepted that challenge.

"Then what will be needed for its power to be unleashed?"

Kagome knew that it couldn't be easy for the Youkai to have to ask her these questions but in case her plan failed they would need to defeat Naraku and the jewel without her and therefore needed their strength.

"The swords crafted from your father's fangs are told to only reveal their true power if they were used for the protection of others."

His eyes widened at that.

 _Father_

 _Was it possible that his father didn't want to mock him? Had he really played with the thought to gift him the swords?_

 _Had he been in the end still his son and not just an annoying responsibility?_

Sesshomaru may never know but it gave him something to think about. It raised some questions though.

"Do those legends tell why this would be?"

"No they don't, one could only guess."

"Then name such a guess."

"Your father has been very powerful. He could hold himself in every situation no matter what might have crossed his path. Maybe there had been nothing for him to fear for himself only for others he cared about. He needed a way to make sure that everything he cared about would be protected as well."

Sesshomaru thought about her words. His father had never shown fear but he knew that in his younger days he had sought battles like he did to become stronger. Yet were his father had succeeded he still couldn't match him. It was very displeasing. He also didn't know why his father had stopped seeking out rivals to prove his strength, he simply had. Most believed he had a change of heart but were unable to tell what caused such a change. Obviously his father had never spoken about it even to his most trusted advisors.

They only knew that one day he had come back and taken on his duty ruling their lands with care and wisdom. During his father's rule their lands had seen prosperity which had never been seen there before; he had had a hand for trade and diplomacy. They were really big shoes which Sesshomaru had to step in after his father's death and they still didn't seem to fit fully.

In his eyes showing affection and care meant vulnerability and he still had too many opponents waiting for his failure to allow him such a weakness.

"This Sesshomaru has no one to protect and he has no need of such."

Kagome felt compassion for the Youkai; the topic must have been really hard on him. Not that he would ever show if he was affected by anything.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I ask a question?"

"Hnh."

She liberally took that as an affirmative sound. In Kagome's opinion it was up for interpretation.

"I always assumed that being a lord makes it your duty to protect your lands and your subjects. Why would you say that you don't have anyone to protect?"

 ** _Haha. She is right._**

 _That cannot be all that is to it._

 ** _You know like father was, he told us often enough that what we have to do is about others not ourselves._**

Sesshomaru decided not to answer but to draw Tensaiga instead. He thought about the lessons his father had been so fond of teaching him. His thoughts went to his lands and the people under his rule. Then he felt a pulse.

As the Youkai drew Tensaiga Kagome held her breath. He seemed to stare at the rusty blade in its Katana form. Then there appeared a blue light around it. It seemed to work. Kagome couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

After Lord Sesshomaru successfully activated the sword he asked her if she had more information. Therefore Kagome told him that the scrolls in her grandfather's library spoke about how the three swords balanced each other out and how Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga were both needed to send So'unga to hell. She also spoke about that it was guessed that the sword of heaven was able to perform an attack but that it wasn't recorded how such a thing would be achieved but that they were supposed to have a kind of consciousness that would guide the wielder.

Kagome didn't speak about how surprised she had been to find the scrolls in their library. It had been one of those moments she really would have liked to run her head against the next wall.

That knowledge would have been very valuable during her first life but she had already known that she had missed out on many opportunities with disregarding her grandfather's teachings. She also had wondered how the scroll had come to be in existence in the first place.

Who would have been able to write those things down? Maybe it had been Totosai or she also had thought sometimes that maybe she would write them herself.

#

After closing their conversation Kagome had left Sesshomaru's camp behind. She didn't know when he would continue his journey. Maybe he had decided to try and find out more about Tensaiga first.

It had been agreed upon that she would leave.

Or at least she wasn't told to stay which was a dismissal concerning the western lord and she wouldn't have wanted to risk his ire. Therefore she had left with Kirara and both had already made a good distance.

Only as both of them were sure to be out of the daiyoukai's sensing area they allowed themselves to relax. Kagome couldn't help but let go of a deep sigh. She hadn't realized how pend up her emotions had remained throughout the entire encounter…

Kirara agreed with her friend, dancing on the edge of the abyss was a stressful event. Yet both knew that there was more to come and that they wouldn't be able to get a break anytime soon. So they were heading back into the direction of the village, only that their new home wasn't their destination.

They needed to find Inuyasha and warn him about what was to come. She kind of thought she needed to be there or he would antagonize Sesshomaru in such a way that he really would kill his little half-brother. Kagome wouldn't believe that the meeting would play out the same way as it once had but Sesshomaru would without second thought try to achieve Tetsusaiga as well.

She really didn't want to live through that episode again but knew that there was no way to circumvent it. She sighed again. Then she lay flat to down on Kirara's neck using their combined senses to try and track down Inuyasha.

There was still the aura in the east, they set course and headed to the demonic presence. It took them several more minutes to arrive there and sure enough it was the person they sought. Just, that Inuyasha wasn't alone. Up in a tree at the corner of the clearing, she could clearly see the white baboon fur and his mask.

How was he able to hide so thoroughly from her senses?

It started to irk her.

It seemed that Naraku had decided to visit the half demon. Kagome couldn't guess the reason though. Of course she guessed it was not a nice reason. Naraku had never been known to play fair.

What kind of emotional wound did he want to inflict on Inuyasha this time?

She decided to land in the clearing and showed herself to them. Of course Naraku had probably already sensed her. She knew that his look had at least once gone into her direction but Inuyasha was still clueless.

She greeted Inuyasha as she landed and hopped off Kirara's back. The cat turned into her smaller form and took her usual spot on Kagome's shoulder. She could see Inuyasha's baffled expression, his gold eyes were widened.

"What are you doing here?"

He sounded angered, probably by whatever Naraku had to say to him. Before she could answer him though, she was suddenly interrupted.

"She probably came to warn you that your brother is on the way to you. Isn't that so _Lady Kagome_?"

Naraku's deep voice seemed laced with an anger she hadn't yet earned. Rather than to be bothered by his tone she listened intently on what he had said. She nearly missed the clue he gave her in order to test her capability. Obviously he tried to figure out how smart she was and how fast she would draw the conclusion that he was indeed Naraku, the one that had called her "Lady Kagome" before. It was subtle and only carried between the lines but for some odd reason he expected her to connect the dots.

Kagome was of course able to tell that he was in fact Naraku but it did gave her to think how she would keep up with an Youkai who had such a devotion for puzzles and games. Naraku also was a true master of such games.

The spider Hanyo loved his webs of deception and Kagome could only hope that somewhere there was a kind soul to help her see through them.

"Naraku-sama?"

She asked carefully, always playing the role of unknowing bystander. For some reason he seemed more pleased with her as she had been able to guess his identity.

"Indeed, well met. Even if you surprise me, I wouldn't have thought you would survive your encounter with the Lord of the western lands."

 _He knows that I have met Sesshomaru. Is that the reason why he is angry? I don't know his plans yet, last time he had seen Sesshomaru as useful in order to kill Inuyasha but why would he be angry now that I have met him…_

Kagome walked closer to him in order to show Naraku that she didn't meant to side with Inuyasha. Kagome was Naraku's ally first.

She had decided that as she decided to come back and relive everything again. Now there was no going back on that decision. She physically positioned her close to Naraku. To give them clear signs to show everyone where they stood with her was important.

Kagome didn't want to start fighting because of her, to gain her loyalty. Therefore she decided to ignore the tone Naraku had used at first and greeted him with her softest voice.

"Naraku-sama it's nice to meet you. I'm also surprised that you have decided to come close to the village. I'm sorry that I have interrupted your former conversation. It is pleasing to meet you in person though."

He seemed puzzled at her reaction. Everything Kanna had shown him through her mirror had indicated that she was getting close to Inuyasha. Of all people she could have met it had to have been the silver haired red clad Hanyo he despised so much.

It had been shown to him how the two had bonded over a training session. She even flew off to meet his older brother. For some reason he had been very displeased with that development. It had strung a wrong chord with him that Inuyasha would befriend the one person he had taken interest in, only to snatch her away… again.

Now she came over to him proving to them that in case of a fight she would at the very least not turn against Naraku. It pleased him more than he wanted to admit, especially as he could see the enraged face of his rival. It had nearly become as red as his trademark robe.

"Kagome what is the meaning of this? Come away from that monster, he is dangerous."

Naraku didn't let any of his seething show as the Hanyo threw those hating words at him. If he was demanding a monster, he could very much be the worst that this fool would ever encounter.

Then the fool tried to get to Lady Kagome. Naraku was ready to strike right there and kill them both. He would not see how this dog would step into his affairs again and if the human was such a fool to fall for Inuyasha's charm then she should die to.

As Inuyasha tried to come closer to her she gave him a stern glare. She glared at least as stern as she could through those goggles of hers. But some of it was bound to have shown through because Inuyasha didn't approach her anymore.

In the meantime Naraku jumped down and went to stand next to Kagome. Actively claiming her to be on his side, the human wouldn't realize but Inuyasha did. His golden eyes narrowed.

Naraku smiled in triumph especially hearing Kagome's next words. Her next sentence went down like oil.

"Inuyasha I'm dangerous as well. I don't know what kind of dispute you have with each other but Naraku and I are allies for the time being and I would really appreciate if you wouldn't be rude to him."

Kagome of course knew that Inuyasha had every right to be as rude to Naraku as he wanted to be but she still had to pretend that she had no clue about it.

She heard a soft chuckle and the source was standing right beside her. A bit startled at the sudden closeness she turned to her left. There she got a good look at him.

He had come close enough for her to touch the baboon fur if she dared to stretch out her hand at him. Not that she would, she didn't felt particular suicidal this morning and her madness was still exhausted from the former encounter. That didn't mean that Kagome didn't take in his appearance closely. She reached only up to his chest and as she looked up to his face she could see dark brown eyes looking through his mask.

 _Right he only gets the red eyes after possessing a large part of the jewel and becoming nearly a full blooded Youkai._

From her angle she could see a bit of Naraku's fair skin but every other feature was well hidden by his mask and fur.

"Well Lady Kagome I have to thank you. I appreciate your sentiment."

Did it make sense that she was really attracted to his voice? She kind of had always been but had buried it deep down as it didn't help you survive if you were fighting against him.

Naraku gave a soft bow to her. Enjoying more than ever to see how Inuyasha got more and more riled up.

For a moment he focused on Lady Kagome. He could make out green eyes shimmering through the weird mask she was wearing. He hadn't yet the opportunity to observe her in daylight this close and in person. Through the transparent surface across her eyes he noticed that her skin beneath the mask seemed to be painted. It amused him greatly to what lengths she had gone to conceal herself.

He also noted the interest with which she had observed him as well. He bit back a chuckle at that. At least he was capable to hide some secrets of his own from her.

On another note he found her interest indeed pleasing.

It had never been to the liking of the white haired Hanyo to be left out of the loop. Naraku's mood was considerably better as he watched his rival slowly seething in anger.

He then turned to the human again. She was petit not the smallest human woman he had met but it was baffling how in such a small frame could be found these enormous powers he had seen her wield last night.

As she answered him he caught her eyes again, what he saw of them showed him something unusual. He couldn't find any fear in her look only determination.

"Of course Naraku-sama."

Inuyasha gave her his trademark "Feh" and turned to leave the clearing. Not wanting to watch as another stupid human would be dragged into Naraku's webs.

Before he could get far away though Naraku spoke again to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, I shall take my leave for today. It was a pleasure."

With the slightest of nods he indicated his respect towards her and she did the same.

With that he jumped back into the tree and was gone. Kagome couldn't know if it had been the real Naraku or just a puppet but she hoped that she had been able to mend whatever rift had obviously appeared in their acquaintanceship.

Then she hurried after Inuyasha. She still needed to prepare him for the meeting that lay ahead of him.

He of course moved fast but Kirara was able to catch up with him. Kagome yelled at him flying on Kirara close above the ground trying to get Inuyasha to listen.

"Inuyasha please wait and tell me what this was about."

He suddenly stopped and turned in anger. Leaving a cloud of dust where he just stopped.

"I should explain what that was about? Feh. You better start explaining why you seem so close to Naraku!"

Kagome sighed.

"As I told you before, I have sought out Naraku's help and we have found a mutual agreement. That happened before I found you pinned to the tree. I don't see why you should have a say in which people I meet or speak to."

"Hnh. Suit yourself then but this creature is evil, he told me that he was the one who killed Kikyo and that he did it for his own amusement."

She took a deep breath; the rabbit was out of the hat, now she couldn't claim ignorance anymore.

The lush scenery they found themselves in didn't really fit the sore topic ahead of them. Kagome had always thought that feudal era did look far to innocently for how dangerous it was.

 _Focus girl…_

"I'm sorry for your loss and you know that. I also understand your hatred now."

She paused for a moment and noticed that Inuyasha nodded in acceptance. He hadn't known either but then the monkey had appeared and spilled the news. Therefore he couldn't fault her for not knowing. He also knew that Kagome had shown him compassion before and wasn't going to use his pain for her own gain.

Kagome didn't know how to explain the rest of the truth to Inuyasha but she needed to set a clear plate now or it would come back to her soon to bite her.

"Inuyasha I have a difficult mission to fulfill and Naraku has agreed to help me. He has not wronged me in any way and I decline to become dragged into your dispute. You have my compassion and I shall be very careful in my dealings with him but he is not my enemy."

Inuyasha didn't say a thing but he also didn't run off again, therefore she tried to shift the topic.

"I came to you today because I wanted to inform you that Lord Sesshomaru is approaching you on the behalf of your father's sword Tetsusaiga. It is an heirloom which he has desired for many years but it was bestowed upon you and not him. I guess it is one of the reasons why he doesn't have the best relationship with you."

He interrupted her.

"How do you know that my brother is coming here? I cannot sense him yet."

"Listen Inuyasha he cannot be far off anymore. I met him yesterday as I was training with Kirara and don't give me that look. Yes, I did survive and no, it wasn't always clear I would."

Before he could interrupt her again she held her hands up.

"There is no time to argue. The sword he seeks is hidden at your father's graveyard but the entrance to it was sealed and hidden. You should be able to gain access to the sword when you were old enough to wield it. So to ensure your claim and to hide it from your half-brother, the entrance was hidden inside of a small black pearl. This pearl is currently in your right eye."

At that he made a slight jump backwards baring his teeth. Obviously he was confused by the idea that there had been a pearl placed inside him without him noticing. She continued.

"He will need to retrieve it and use a special staff to open the gateway. I have also seen a carriage which he had with him and inside I felt a Youkai presence. I don't know what it means but I ask of you to be careful."

He had listened to her and what she described fit his older half-brother well enough so he believed her.

The only question was what he should do now. He knew that he stood no chance against him. He wouldn't be able to hide well enough if Sesshomaru was set on finding him and while he was confident in his strength he knew that realistically speaking the odds were against him.

"What do you suppose we shall do?"

"I would suggest you try to talk to him normally and show him some respect. Even if you can't stand him, he is still a Lord and I can tell you from my own dealings with him that he respects manners and customs."

"Feh, I don't have a reason to play kind with him!"

"Probably not but you also don't need to cuddly up with him, I only said that it will help your efforts if you react collected. You have all right to despise him but I ask that you do so in a well-mannered way."

Inuyasha looked strangely at her but didn't oppose her advice. It would be a dangerous encounter so maybe he should try to hear his half-brother out.

True to Kagome's words they could suddenly feel a mighty aura approaching. It seemed that this time he wanted to be noticed, his presence was impressive.

As uncalled as the thought was at that moment she couldn't help but ask herself how his father's aura had been able to even surpass this? The feeling of his youki didn't only call forth her inner reiki in defense, it nearly stole her breath.

In her first life she had obviously not been able to sense it in such a way, sometimes her strengthened abilities weren't always a boon.

Soon enough they could see the impressive figure of the western lord appear on the sky. Like last time the carriage floated behind him and Jaken was somewhere close by as well, he just was too small for her to make him out yet.

With an unearthly grace Sesshomaru landed in front of the duo. His eyes narrowed and focused on the human instead of his half-brother.

"Human, you amuse this Sesshomaru greatly; if you are so tired of life it shall be taken away from you by these very claws."

He truly seemed annoyed to find her again thwarting his plans. Kagome of course couldn't let her fear show and bowed respectfully to the lord.

"Be welcomed Lord Sesshomaru, I can assure you that I'm not yet tired of life."

"Then how does it come that you seek your death always looking for danger?"

Indeed, why did she do it? Ah yes, the life of her friends, allies and most likely the fate of japan rested on her shoulders. That's why.

"I'm glad I could be of amusement but as unlikely as it seems I'm not purposely seeking out danger but I cannot help it as it has a way of finding me."

"Hnh."

Inuyasha was stunned. To see his stoic stuck up half-brother sharing a conversation with Kagome, a human. It was unheard of and he wouldn't have believed it, except for the fact that he actually witnessed it himself.

 _Maybe she was right and one could talk to Sesshomaru?_

Inuyasha then chose words not from his warrant anger but from the heart that didn't want his half-brother to slay his way through the nearby village or Kagome.

"Why have you come here Sesshomaru?"

The elder brother turned his eyes on Inuyasha a snarl forming on his face.

"You have something in your possession which should have always belonged to this Sesshomaru."

"You speak of father's sword."

"Indeed."

"If I cooperate, will you leave and spare this people?"

"Hnh. This Sesshomaru has no interest in those lowlife creatures. You can keep them."

Kagome was stunned; Inuyasha was giving up on his inheritance to protect the people of Edo? No wonder he would be worthy of Tetsusaiga. Before she could really comprehend what had happened, Sesshomaru had caught Inuyasha and held him in place; she knew what would happen now but she just couldn't look as the pearl was retrieved from the eye of the smaller brother.

He then threw Inuyasha aside and called for Jaken.

"Open it."

The small creature proceeded to use the two headed staff and opened the gateway to Inu no Taisho's grave. Without any hesitation Sesshomaru went inside.

"Come Inuyasha, let's follow him."

"Feh, for whatever reason should I try?"

"Because Inuyasha, this is not yet over."

Kagome called for Kirara and helped Inuyasha onto the fire cat as well. She leaned forward and softly stroke through the fur. The both of them connected to each other and then headed into pearl as well.

Like last time they saw a field of bones and ahead of them rested the mighty remains of the former daiyoukai. Kirara was able to carry them there quickly but of course they weren't able to catch up with Sesshomaru. Only this time Kagome knew that they wouldn't need to hurry either. All of them marveled the sheer size of Inuyasha's father. Then they entered the skeleton through one of its eyes.

Inuyasha had heard stories of his father, of his great deeds in life and his sheer size and power but it was something completely different to see it with own eyes. A sense of longing flooded through him. What would it have been like, to have a father?

As they were faster than in the first life, Kagome knew that they were to observe how Sesshomaru would fail in his attempt to pull the sword out. True enough as they looked down they could see how Tetsusaiga rejected the western lord.

They could hear Sesshomaru's snarl. Unlike last time Kagome actually felt pity for the older son of Inu no Taisho. How did he feel realizing that his father didn't want him to get the sword and had no faith in him at all?

She carefully landed and Inuyasha immediately jumped down.

A fierce growl warned them to stay away. Kagome didn't even need Kirara's help now to tell what the daiyoukai meant to say.

She spoke her next words very softly and laced with compassion.

"I can pull it out."

Sesshomaru standing in front of the podium hovering over Tetsusaiga with closed eyes heard her words. His eyes shot open and with a movement faster than Kagome could see his tail had grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She was shocked and had to catch her breath again as she suddenly stood next to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Pull it out then."

Kagome went to the sword and carefully put her hands on the hilt. Like last time a powerful presence made itself known but unlike last time she could suddenly see a figure of blue light standing in the corner. It was watching them and seemed to wait for something.

Kagome felt a friendly pulse from Tetsusaiga and pulled it out.

* * *

I will start on the next chapter soon, sadly I wasn't able to bring the story as far as I wanted with this one... Ok then I will have to finish it in the next Chapter... until then have a nice time!


	12. Inu no Taisho

Hi everyone welcome to the next chapter :-). It's already the 12. I didn't think that this story would turn into something this long... I hope you still have fun.

 **Inu no Taisho**

Sesshomaru shouldn't have been too stunned that this human would be able to pull out his father's sword. He would always think that humans were weak but with this one he could appreciate to be kept on his toes. There was obviously more to know about the swords and it was time to find out.

"What else have you kept from this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome noticed that he had raised his claws against her and again they were starting to glow with green acid like youki. Kagome couldn't help but to shy back from him a little bit.

„Stop it!"

Inuyasha seemed angry. He had his teeth bared and his claws cut into his palms as he clenched his fists.

„You gave your word to spare the people and leave in exchange for the sword."

Kagome didn't know what was worse for the daiyoukai, that he wasn't able to retrieve the heirloom but she could or that a half-demon had to remind him of his promise. He put his claws down and took on a much more composed stance. She was sure that it was only a mask and thought she could see in his normally cold eyes that the rage was still there. Kagome was also very sure that only people who knew him better would have been able to recognize the signs. Carefully to not antagonize him even more she spoke again.

„It was be-spelled so only a human could remove it from its resting place."

It didn't seem that Sesshomaru was happy with that explanation as it stung even more. It was made clear to what kind of lengths his father would go to, to prevent him from laying his hands on Tetsusaiga.

„Hnh."

He then came over to her to receive the sword and she had the feeling that right now she should have been anywhere else in the world just not right there…

It was also highly inconvenient that Myoga hadn't shown himself. Kagome didn't know why the flea demon was absent and hadn't made sure that Inuyasha received his inheritance but it couldn't be helped. It was just that it would have been much better for her if he had to explain everything instead of her.

Dutiful as promised and as Inuyasha had agreed to she held the sword out for Sesshomaru even if she knew that it would still repel him.

Sesshomaru took the sword from Kagome.

As predicted, she saw how the sword pulsed with electricity and tried to reject his new master.

She swallowed as his eyes bled red and gleamed with a murderous intent. He didn't let go of the sword as he jumped forward, grabbed Kagome at her neck and pressed her against the wall in the back.

Inuyasha tried to stop his half-brother but got smashed into the opposite wall with ease.

„How will this Sesshomaru become master of Tetsusaiga?"

It was clear to her that he thought she had knowledge about it from the future but as he never had been master of Tetsusaiga she clearly couldn't tell him. Despite her lack of knowledge she tried to form an answer but couldn't get a single word out due to the pressure on her throat. She felt dizzy due to the lack of air but thankfully the lord still had enough restraint to realize that she couldn't answer him in this position and let her go.

Kagome felt weak and her knees gave in as she sunk down to the floor, trying to regain her breath. She sat there and tried to answer but her voice sounded raspy and she had difficulties to even speak a word. Her throat hurt and she could feel the swelling from the pressure. It was very likely that she would find her neck completely blue in a few minutes.

That obviously wouldn't be a problem if she would be dead by then and at the moment that was a very likely chance.

„I don't know. Tetsusaiga was created to protect humans. No scrolls mentioned that you wielded it at any time. It was only recorded that you were the master of Tensaiga and Bakusaiga, the latter was a sword of your own creation."

„Hnh."

Kagome couldn't predict what would happen now but it seemed that she had given him something to think about. Maybe the information that he would be able to create his own sword would at least calm him a bit.

 ** _We will create our own sword?_**

 _It seems like it and Bakusaiga is a powerful name…_

 ** _Maybe we don't need Tetsusaiga then at all and knowing father, he probably had always known that._**

 _Stop it! I don't care what father may have known or guessed. He didn't care enough about us to stay alive. So why would we care?_

 ** _We cannot change time._**

 _Indeed._

Sesshomaru came slowly back from his thoughts. The human still sat on the floor in front of him, obviously he had hurt her more than he had intended. She was valuable and he had no desire to waste such a source of information. Bringing his thoughts back to the topic on hand he still needed to make a decision…

„So Inuyasha wielded the Tetsusaiga then?"

She didn't answer but nodded.

„You mentioned both swords would be needed to send So'unga to hell…"

It wasn't phrased like a question but it was obvious enough that she was supposed to answer. If talking just wouldn't have gotten so hard by now.

„You fought together, at least that's how it was mentioned."

He knew that she could barely speak and left her to face his half-brother. It was no surprise to him that Inuyasha took on a defensive position. Even a day ago he would have thought the whelp arrogant enough to believe he had a chance against him but he had been surprised to learn at this day that this wasn't actually the case.

Inuyasha didn't think he could win but he had enough of their father's blood to not yield and fight with everything he had, despite knowing he would lose.

It was odd that this would actually cause a feeling of respect towards the Hanyo.

He gritted his teeth. That was a feeling he had never wanted to actually connect with his half-brother.

He then took Tetsusaiga which still burned his hand and flung it at Inuyasha's feet.

„This one has no need to protect humans. Father was a fool to run off to his death on behalf of such insignificant creatures. Go on and follow his path to death if you want to lose the miserable life you have."

He spoke with an icy tone and turned to leave the place.

As Sesshomaru had turned to face Inuyasha in the beginning, Kagome had started to let her reiki come to the surface. Normally she really suppressed her powers in an attempt to hide her presence better but as she wanted to heal her neck she let it softly rise again.

As soon as she did, she felt an overwhelming presence; it was the same as before. She focused on calming her cells and to restructure them, the regeneration helped her with the pain and she could feel how the swelling went away. Her senses still tingled due to the foreign presence and she couldn't ignore it longer.

It didn't feel violent. On the contrary, it felt soft and warming. At first she wouldn't have realized that it was in fact youki that she was sensing. The revelation shocked her. What she could feel was very powerful and old but it felt caring, not even Satoshi's Youki had felt like that as she had attempted to heal him. This felt like power neutral and though it tickled her senses it didn't immediately sent her into defense. It was probably the reason why she had struggled so much with realizing.

It seemed to reach out for her, touching her aura, as if it tried to figure out how she would react. It felt playful like a child daring to test its borders. Kagome felt curious and tried to reach out for the other presence. Her consciousness was swept away and she didn't pay attention to the conversation between the siblings.

It was an odd feeling, like floating through space. She had no sense for direction or gravity, at least at first. Then she felt like drawn into a direction, the direction she could feel the presence from.

„Hello?"

She tried to whisper but without a body she could only communicate through thoughts. Kagome didn't expect to receive an answer but surprisingly she got one.

„Fascinating, I suspected you could sense me but I wouldn't have dared to hope that you would try to reach out towards me…"

The voice was deep but held a calmness and softness towards itself that Kagome couldn't be scared. She was of course surprised as she had not yet talked often to spirits.

„I'm Kagome and I guess you are Inuyasha's father?"

She heard him chuckling.

„Indeed I am Inu no Taisho. Well met Kagome."

She tried to smile but wasn't sure if the other could see that, maybe he didn't see it physically but somehow he could sense it, if she interpreted the answer correctly.

„Are you often at this place?"

Kagome couldn't help but ask, it would be terrible if he got stuck at the graveyard. On the other hand she couldn't really believe that he was actually a wandering soul that couldn't find rest. His answer confirmed it even.

„No, I have found my way to the netherworld but I'm still connected to the world of the living as my son's live here. I felt their arrival and wanted to see them. It is great to just look at them again…"

She couldn't help it but her heart went out for the demon. She could understand the longing to see your family. How often had she been stuck on either side of the well unable to see the people she loved most. Even now she missed them…

„Your heart is reeking of sadness, how does it come?"

His voice was full of compassion. She honestly had never met a demon this caring ever. Therefore she decided to answer him truthfully.

„I will never be able to reach the people I honestly cared for, they are lost and though it was my fault to begin with, I still miss them dearly. Maybe I understand the longing for those beyond our reach."

She didn't explain to him why she would never be able to see her „friends" again simply to the fact that they would never meet her the same way they did before and their friendship was lost in time. Then she thought of something.

„Do you wish to speak to them?"

She could feel his surprise at her question. The former lord seemed to think about her offer.

„You would trust me enough?"

„Yes"

Kagome didn't really know why she trusted him in such a way. Maybe it was because of all the stories she had heard about him and because of how he had tried to aid his sons even long after his own death.

She felt his presence coming closer. Kagome waited patiently, trying to reign in her curiosity and calm her nerves.

The connection was soft, as if he was trying to ease her into the process and not harshly taking over as Tsukiyomi had done. Kagome appreciated that and send her acceptance towards the Youkai before she was softly swept into unconsciousness.

All of that happened unconnected to the outward time, as with spirits time was a non-existent thing. Therefore in the moment Sesshomaru gave up on Tetsusaiga and turned to leave he suddenly felt all his survival senses spring to life. A power rose around him and while it felt oddly familiar, he could have screamed in anger that it was impossible.

Obviously not for his father though, it seemed that nature's laws didn't really apply to the former western lord.

With a sigh Sesshomaru turned to the source and waited. Inuyasha meanwhile was confused he had picked up his father's sword from where it had landed. He wasn't fond of fighting with his half-brother over it but if he didn't want it then he would keep and honor it. It was something of his father and even if it looked like a piece of trash, he would hold it dear. As he was focused on mustering the sword he didn't realize that his brother had decided to stay and he couldn't immediately feel the shift in the air.

Only as his nose caught a scent he couldn't remember of having known before but felt oddly familiar, he knew that something was amiss.

As Inu no Taisho regained a deeper connection to the world of the living his ability to see came back as well as most of his other senses. He felt a strong connection to Kagome and could feel her powers coursing through him but he wasn't a mere image in her aura. It was baffling; she must be a very powerful Miko to achieve such a thing. The former lord stared at his hands as they slowly gained more substance. He actually gained a kind of body or presence on his own and could even walk and move freely.

Meanwhile he saw that the woman still sat leaning against the wall and hadn't moved since Sesshomaru had attacked her. Through the powers he had lend from her they shared a deep connection carefully he used it to check on her. He reassured himself that she indeed rested peacefully.

The eyes of both of his sons were on him as he finally took on a stable shape.

„Father, how are you here?"

Of course Sesshomaru spoke first; his first born always had such impatience even if his stoic mask pretended otherwise.

„Lady Kagome offered her abilities and allowed me to speak to you in this form."

His son's eyes flickered to the human by the wall. Inu no Taisho could read disbelief and curiosity in his eyes but he guessed he would be the only one… His son had grown up and became stronger; he also nearly perfected his mask. Only because he had known him since birth and had lived through all his tantrums and moods, was he able to tell his son's emotions.

Suddenly Inu no Taisho felt an echo inside of him. He was confused at first but realized that Kagome seemed to experience some of his thoughts and emotions since she was channeling him. What he had felt before seemed to be her amusement at the thought of Sesshomaru throwing tantrums as a child.

Therefore he sent her one of his memories of a small child clinging to his Hakama and him dragging him along through the entire Shiro in a battle of will. Of course he hadn't allowed his small child to follow him into battle that day but he wouldn't forget how hard Sesshomaru had tried. Her amusement doubled and he could feel her soft laughter.

Then she suddenly changed from amusement to thoughtfulness and finally to concern. He gained a memory of her meeting his first born son on the night before and how he had struggled with So'unga as well as the loss of him as father. Inu no Taisho sighed, she was right he should use this opportunity to help his son. He wanted to focus on Sesshomaru but before he could continue though he was distracted by her again.

She proceeded to send him her memories of Inuyasha and how he had been faulted by demons and humans alike for being what he was.

It hurt to see that and it angered him deeply but on the other hand he was grateful that she reminded him that both of his sons could profit greatly from this conversation. He sent his appreciation of her caring to Kagome and she echoed a smile at him. Then she softly drifted deeper into sleep. It allowed him to focus fully on his sons.

He addressed his first born son again and started to walk over to him.

„Sesshomaru I am proud of you."

It hurt to see his son flinch back from him but he continued to get closer anyway. With a deep growl he spoke to his son's inner demon and he found an ally that rooted his son to the spot. As he had finally reached him he pulled him into an embrace. Sesshomaru remained stiff and couldn't believe that his inner beast would long for his father's closeness.

 _We are far too old for this!_

 ** _We are never too old for belonging to the pack._**

 _He is dead!_

 ** _Yet he is here and he still loves us!_**

Inu no Taisho ignored his son's inner conflict and simply used the opportunity to mend the rift between them. The instincts of pack were still the strongest influences on Inu Youkais and not even his son could deny it. True enough Sesshomaru finally gave in and enjoyed being back with his father.

„Father why did you have to die?"

„Sesshomaru you have to believe me that I have not chosen death! If I had been able to I would have chosen to live and to return to you. I would have never left my pack behind but you have to understand that Inuyasha is pack too and that I would have done the same if it had been you who had been in danger."

He received a displeased growl from his son but it lacked his normal viciousness and Inu no Taisho was glad for it. He knew that not everything could be erased and not all wounds would heal fully today but he would try his hardest for his children.

"Sesshomaru I'm so proud that you gave up on Tetsusaiga! The day, you will be able to create Bakusaiga you will finally reach your goal and surpass even me in strength."

He could feel how much his praise meant to the younger Youkai he still held closely. It seemed that after Sesshomaru had finally accepted that his father was present at the moment he decided to enjoy those fleeting moments.

"I still want you to master Tensaiga and release the Meido Zangetsuha from it. It will also allow you to speak to me and other spirits if you wish for it."

At this Sesshomaru suddenly stared into his eyes. He saw the hurt in his son's eyes for he had many times wished to receive the council of his father.

"Is this why you left it to me? So I could reach out to you?"

Inu no Taisho pulled his son back to him and nuzzled his head. Something he hadn't done since the other was a kid.

"Partly but also because the sword of heaven broadens your abilities, as I have seen no reason why the killing perfection would need another weapon to destroy."

Then he looked again into his child's eyes.

"Sesshomaru I gave these lands to you because I know you are a good lord but as lord you will face threats beyond the normal ones. I wanted to pass the ability to deal with spirits onto to you in order to protect you better. For all other dealings with normal foes I knew you were already perfectly prepared."

Sesshomaru couldn't do anything but stare into his father's eyes, those he had missed so dearly and listen to his inner beast running havoc with joy.

 ** _See I have always told you father would care, he loves us._**

 _Sigh, I guess you have been right then._

Inu no Taisho released his first born and finally turned to Inuyasha. It was unbelievable to see him in this grown state. His heart has been with his small son since that fateful day. How much he had hated himself for leaving the two most treasured people alone in the world in such a vulnerable state. He may have found Izayoi after her death and they were reunited since but she still feared for their son.

"Inuyasha?"

The Hanyo had waited silently. He didn't know his father and his father didn't really know him. He couldn't really say nor do anything, he had never been a part of them and never would be. He was no Youkai.

So he stood at the sideline and waited. He even felt some compassion for his elder half-brother to be reunited again with someone he had clearly loved. Therefore he nearly missed his father's call.

Inu no Taisho was confused by the lack of reaction of his younger son but with Kagome's help he realized that Inuyasha felt he had no reason to expect him giving any attention to him. The Youkai couldn't say how angry he felt. He wasn't sure if he felt angrier at those who had wronged his son or at himself for doing this to him.

As he was told that Izayoi expected his child he had thought that his reputation and station would protect their child. People wouldn't have dared to even look at him the wrong way if he still had been there in his son's life. He had never foreseen that his son would have to grow up on his own.

"Inuyasha?"

This time the Hanyo looked up and saw that his father had turned to him.

"Father?"

He was confused on what to say or do.

Inu no Taisho decided to walk over to him as well and pulled his younger child into an embrace.

"Inuyasha I want to tell you that I found your mother's spirit in the netherworld and that she is well now. She only hopes that you will have a good life."

He could see in the golden eyes of the Hanyo how much those words meant to him. Had he faulted himself for his mother's death?

"She is alright?"

Inuyasha had to ask again, making sure that at least his mother was happy now was very important to him. His father only nodded and sent him a low growl. Inuyasha couldn't really comprehend the meaning of it but his instincts told him that he had been accepted. It was a good feeling to belong somewhere for once. As he suddenly realized that his father would only be able to stay for a few moments he decided to make the best of it and leaned into his father.

Inu no Taisho was pleased as Inuyasha decided to accept him as father.

"Son I want you to always keep Tetsusaiga. It has many hidden abilities that will be released with time, it shall teach you to fight and protect those worth of your protection! It shall also protect you from your Youkai blood."

He could sense his smaller son's confusion but Sesshomaru on the other hand seemed to have finally understood why Inuyasha was to receive this heirloom. Inu no Taisho felt only acceptance from the current lord.

"Inuyasha my blood is very strong and in times of danger you will have the ability to turn fully into a Youkai but as you are not used to this from birth it will be a hard battle for you to not lose your will and mind during such a situation. Tetsusaiga is meant to help you control this process. Do you understand this?"

His son nodded. Good. It was important that he understood that as well as something else:

"I'm proud of you and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for your mother and you."

At his son's eyes looked at him he such warmth and happiness in them he had to smile, it was funny that he had turned out so similar to him even though they never truly met before.

He led Inuyasha back to Sesshomaru and spoke to both of them.

"I would wish that you could learn to work together, if that isn't possible I at least hope that you could act civilly."

"Is that an order father?"

Sesshomaru's voice was calm but Inu no Taisho could hear some pain ringing through those words.

"No Lord Sesshomaru you are far too grown up and your own master to take my orders anymore. It's a request and not from me as former lord but from me as father. Please do consider to accept Inuyasha as pack."

His father spoke softly but his words were highly appreciated by Sesshomaru. It was a sign that his father accepted him as his successor, accepted his decisions and his rule.

Inu no Taisho knew he had to leave as he could feel Kagome getting tired. He received a small nod from Sesshomaru that his son would take care of the human when he had left. So at least he knew she would return home safely. Then he let his appearance fade away and slowly he dissolved into the blue light of Kagome's reiki. The youki of the former lord retreated and slowly Kagome returned to her body.

She felt tired and it took a while until she was able to realize that she still sat on a pile of bones inside the remains of Inu no Taisho.

* * *

So what do you think? Do you have any requests?


	13. The unannounced guest

Hello again my dears! Hope you had a good week. Kagome will soon head out for her next adventure unfortunately she has to go through some surprise meetings first. Have fun:

 **The unannounced guest**

The way back was not spectacular. Kagome was also so sore and tired that she trusted Kirara with guiding her back to the portal and out of it. She nearly dozed off on the back of the fire cat. Kirara didn't mind to take lead for once and heading back to the village wasn't a too difficult task.

Tiredly Kagome thought over everything that had happened so far. She was glad how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been able to find some peace in regards to their past. She hoped that Sango and Kohaku would survive as well and lead their village through those terrible times. Shippo would be able to grow up with his father and she felt relieved as more and more souls were able to flee the influence of the Shikon no Tama. Maybe she could aid Miroku too?

Then it would be only Naraku and her left in the abyss. Both of them would decide about their fate either imprisoned inside the jewel or maybe free of it.

Thinking of Naraku was never a good idea on her part. On one hand she found herself still scared of him and some parts of her loathed him with passion but the more neutral parts of her knew that if she wanted this to work then she really needed to look beyond the surface.

Naraku was not her enemy; he was a manipulated creation of the jewel like everything else, like she herself was.

When Kikyo had gone to aid Onigumo she had more often than not taken the jewel with her. With him eaten away by despair it was no feat for the jewel to turn his emotions into greed and taunt the human with promises, desires and the offer of a wish.

The Youkais which had joined Naraku were also victims to despair, too weak to live on their own in a world full of so much more powerful Youkais. They followed the promise of being united and become a strong powerful Youkai themselves. In their despair they would have done anything to become stronger.

The thief Onigumo just wanted to be able to get Kikyo so he offered himself up as host but had never intended to keep his promise, thinking he could be rid of them again after reaching his goal. Probably he wanted to use the wish upon the jewel to become human again and be able to be with his priestess? Like Kikyo had offered to Inuyasha.

The Shikon no Tama was her enemy and always had been. Why she could be so sure that Naraku had been created due to the jewel and not of his own will? Because if she looked at how Naraku had come into existence it was so similar to how the jewel had been created: The Youkais strength and the human despair…

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped. He had led the group back to the human's village and would soon return to Jaken and then to the western shiro. The question was only if he would go alone.

"Kagome you are home now, this Sesshomaru will take his leave now."

Kagome landed with them on the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha jumped off of Kirara first. She left Kirara as well who stretched herself before turning back into her smaller form jumping on Kagome's shoulder. The human bowed respectfully to the western lord.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru I'm grateful for your help and for accompanying me home."

He nodded curtly, before turning to leave. The first suspicious thing she noticed about the entire situation was that he had started to leave on foot instead of flying off. Inuyasha was puzzled as well; he couldn't make sense of his half-brother's behavior. Both of them stared after the figure which disappeared between the first set of trees.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I think you are supposed to follow him."

"What makes you think that he would want anything to do with me?"

"Maybe he is considering your father's wish…"

"Then why wouldn't he simply tell me?"

Kagome thought about it.

"Probably because he wouldn't discuss family matters in my company? It's only a guess though."

"Hnh."

"I think you should follow him and try to figure it out. If there is nothing he wishes to talk about, you could always leave again."

"Maybe you are right. Many confusing things happened in the last time…"

He wanted to leave but Kagome suddenly held him back.

"Inuyasha be careful and try to learn how to use your new sword because I expect another training session soon!"

He graced her with his wide trademark smile which she had missed dearly since she had made the wish upon the jewel…

"As if you would stand a chance, you would lose in a real fight against me human."

With that he ran into the forest as well, trying to catch up with the western lord and figuring out what the Youkai had planned.

Kagome smiled as she watched him disappear between the trees as well. She hoped that he would become a strong fighter if his brother would finally accept him… she couldn't know but she could of course hope.

Returning to the village was a joyful affair, the people seemed to have missed her and she was called to a girl with slight fever. It seemed Lady Kaede was already in charge of another sick member of the village. Kagome calmed the young lady who had come to retrieve her and followed her to her daughter.

The young maiden was beautiful and Kagome suspected that she already had many suitors. Her parents confirmed it but also told her of their plans to marry her to one of the lords in the area. Kagome tried to bring down the fever of the child but wasn't able to and she got suspicious. She sent both parents to retrieve some healing herbs and talked to the girl in confidence.

"May I know your name young lady?"

She seemed weak but could answer.

"My family calls me Ran, milady."

"Well met, Ran. Will you tell me why you poisoned yourself or should I make a guess?"

The child seemed to shrink back in fear.

"Calm yourself. I have sent your parents away because I don't intend to tell them but I will heal you and then you would be in the same turmoil as before, so what kind of help do you really need?"

"Lady Kagome, they have said you were kind but how are you supposed to help me? I'm in love with the second son of the southern farmer family but he wouldn't be good enough for me…"

Kagome sighed. Sadly this was kind of common.

"Does this young man know of your affections?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you as well?"

She nodded and her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Fine I will help you but you have to promise me to not try to poison yourself again!"

The girl nodded again. Obviously the pain she was in now had taught her that her decision had been stupid.

Then Kagome used her Reiki and helped the girl's body to fight off the effects of the poison. She was able to reverse the damage and forced the girl to drink a big cup of water. She told her that in the next four days she was supposed to drink at least eleven cups per day, to help her body to flush out the last remains of the substance.

Ran simply accepted her instructions.

Then her parents returned with the healing herbs and Kagome took them gratefully. She took some and burned them in a bowl. The smell would reduce Ran's sickness and calmed her nerves then she asked both adults to walk with her.

"Your daughter will be well again in four days. She is supposed to drink eleven cups of water per day during these days."

She threw a stern look at Ran's mother and the woman nodded agreeing to make sure that her daughter would drink those. Then Kagome looked at Ran's father and started the dreaded conversation.

"There will be war soon and I think marrying your daughter off to this land lord will not bring you the desired effect. You will also probably not see your daughter again."

"Lady Kagome why would you say such things, we need to gain influence with other areas to increase trade again. Our healing plants sell well but we have lost many of our customers over the last seasons."

Kagome nodded and offered in exchange for considering marrying their daughter off to the farmers and probably increase their influence due to the fields they would share, to contact Lord Satoshi and the northern villages. She told them that the lord knew of her healing draughts and that she would give them the recipe as well as a letter from her to help them start the negotiations.

Ran's father suspected that his daughter must have told Lady Kagome something and that there was more to the situation then the warrior led on but he was grateful for the option she had to offer. He also didn't want to know what his daughter had been up to because he wasn't fond of punishing her and therefore he didn't ask. His highest priority was to better their family's situation and if there was an option that would keep his daughter close by he wasn't going to waste it.

They left and Kagome finally was able to return to her hut after checking on Kaede to make sure everything was well. She was really tired after her adventures and would enjoy a good night's rest. Until then she would tend to her garden for a bit and prepare for her next task.

Of course she wouldn't be able to… as always fate had different plans with her. As Kagome reached her hut she knew that someone was inside. She was scared. Not because no one should be able to enter, because she hadn't raised any too powerful protections but because no one should be able to enter without her being able to tell who it was.

She only knew that the person inside was powerful because her senses were activated due to a possible threat but she couldn't tell who it was. The presence of the stranger was completely concealed. So it wasn't a human except maybe a powerful priest or priestess keeping their aura concealed as she did herself. Maybe it would also explain why her senses couldn't get details because if they used reiki they would probably know enough to circumvent her enchantments. Or it was a demon.

Not wanting to delay the meeting any longer she approached the hut. Trying to remain calm and not let her nervousness show to the outside world.

Naraku!

He still used his baboon fur and mask to conceal himself but she knew that she couldn't demand him to take the mask down if she herself still kept hers.

As she opened the entrance he stood in a corner and seemed to read her book on healing plants. At least the first two chapters she had already written. He acted completely relaxed and at home probably trying to unsettle her.

She wasn't surprised that she would find him looking through her things. Honestly she had been surprised that he hadn't tried earlier. She assumed that he also had wanted to meet with her or else he would have been long gone before she returned.

Then she felt relieved and simultaneously confused by this feeling because why would she ever be relieved that the most dangerous demon had taken such an interest in her?

Kagome couldn't tell but she also had no time to think about it to deeply as she had a decision to make in regards of the demon in her hut.

"Good afternoon Naraku-sama."

There was no accusing tone and no rejection in her voice.

It puzzled him. He had broken into her home and she found him reading her scripts but she seemed oddly fine with it. He had hoped to force her out of her shell for once to finally gain some answers but she acted as if she had suspected to find him just there inside her home.

Of course he hadn't found anything really telling, nothing that would give away any of her plans and he had known that before he had arrived. She was smart enough to leave no incriminating items lying around, especially when the hut wasn't warded with the attempt to keep someone like him out.

"Lady Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet you again. I see you have finally been able to get rid of these dogs."

Kagome chuckled.

A sound he liked especially as it wasn't light or naïve. The chuckle held a dark edge one that spoke of her appreciation of his darker sense of humor.

 _She was such a unique little bird._

"Or they have become finally too bored with me and decided to play elsewhere."

He seemed to enjoy her sarcasm and gave her a smirk.

"May I offer my honored guest some tea?"

Kagome had to stifle her laughter because Naraku hadn't been able to hide his surprise at her question from her soon enough.

"Very well, I'm honored to accept your offer."

Therefore she finally entered through the doorframe and put her backpack at one side. She got the fire to work and prepared the water. In the meantime Naraku took the offered place at one of the cushions. Kagome was able to open one of the walls facing the river. The panel could be pushed to the side and it slid behind the other wall allowing her to look outside.

As it was a beautiful day she decided to let some more light inside. Naraku seemed to appreciate the effect as well, as the feeling of being trapped inside the too small area left them.

While they had to wait, she sat across of him and continued their conversation.

"May I know what brought you to me this fine day?"

"You mean beyond making sure that you survived another encounter with the most powerful Youkai in japan?"

She chuckled a bit at that.

"But Naraku-sama that seems to be my life, as you see for yourself that I'm currently going to have tea with the most dangerous Youkai in all japan."

His smirk turned into laughter. Inside he felt pleased that she wouldn't underestimate him but he still wanted to know more about what she thought.

"But I'm a mere Hanyo myself, who would consider me dangerous?"

She snorted unladylike and it was probably the first time he caused a reaction from her that could be considered impolite coming from your host but he felt even more pleased.

"You mean other than all those poor souls miraculously disappearing after one meeting with you? I'm not a fool Naraku-sama, I will not underestimate you if your enemies do then it's their own fault and I will not cry for them because they had earned it for their stupidity."

She liked his smile. There was still hardness in it but he seemed genuinely amused and not just mocking her.

Then they postponed their conversation because Kagome had to prepare the tea. Naraku waited calmly, enjoying the simple feeling of hospitality she was offering to him. It was a unique situation because he had never been offered tea for himself.

He of course had been into lots of different situations due to his fake identities but no one would have ever offered him tea if they had known who he truly was. It just reminded him at how odd Kagome truly was.

Naraku watched her movements, how she started to prepare the tea gracefully and obviously with experience.

Who was she?

Who was this human with immense powers that denied being a Miko?

A human concealing their face and never speaking about themselves but meeting people with an open heart like there was nothing to hide.

Again he mused about her and again he was no closer to finding answers than before.

She had obviously received a higher education and thinking about her knowledge she surpassed most of the most educated lords in all japan. She wrote with such a fine hand as if she hadn't done anything else in her life, she was trained in combat, knowledgeable in healing but came without a history.

He hadn't found one clue as to where she came from.

His only link was the bone eater well but his spies told him that she hadn't returned there once since her arrival. He himself couldn't find any traces of the foreign power he had felt the day of her appearance. There was no curse, no enchantment nothing, it was just a plain old well.

Then she ran off to confront Lord Sesshomaru who was said to have no liking for humans at all and she managed to survive that encounter, twice. It just irked him that he hadn't been able to gain more knowledge on what had happened between her and the daiyoukai, his spies had fled the enormous powers that had been unleashed that night and even Kanna's mirror had been unable to show him more details. It also seemed that around Inu no Taisho's tomb had been woven so many enchantments that the mirror remained black that time as well.

He felt intrigued by her and annoyed by his lack of progress in unearthing her secrets.

Then he focused back on the current situation as he was offered the tea.

Kagome wouldn't have guessed that she would enjoy the meeting so much but as the afternoon proceeded she found herself part of some intriguing conversations. They sat in the shadow her hut was offering looking outside across the river, enjoying the scenery and the bordering forest.

She really appreciated Naraku's sharp mind and his dark humor at least when it was aimed at the poor policy humans engaged themselves in. She learned quite a few details that the faculty members at her university would have killed for. It seemed that the land was bled dry at the moment and with bad weather, war and regular attacks by lesser demons the human villages seemed to be unable to manage well. Few had homes, food was scarce and the taxes nearly broke their backs.

Kagome sighed.

"You seem to feel compassion for them?"

She nodded softly despite the fact that he wouldn't be able to relate to it.

"I feel responsible for the people and I would like to better their situation."

"Unbelievable that you still deny that you are a Miko, your behavior speaks against your claims, my dear."

Kagome could understand his confusion as being a Miko would explain why she dedicated her life to aid others.

"Naraku-sama you know what being a Miko or Priest entails?"

"You mean besides running around to aid everyone no matter how undeserving they are?"

She snickered at that announcement. It was true as well; the behavior of most humans in this time was despicable. They either found themselves so much better than everyone else or had no restraint at all. A life meant nothing to them, even less if it were women concerned. The status of being a Miko protected a woman on her travels a little bit because people feared for their souls with messing with the holy spirits, or they were scared that they would be cursed.

Other people had no such luxury; they were robbed, raped and killed at leisure.

"Yes, beside that there would be also restrictions on my free will. I would have to slay all demons I encounter, live a life in poverty and wouldn't be allowed to lose my "pureness" therefore falling in love would be forbidden."

Naraku hadn't known all of that. He had guessed some of it but not that Kikyo wouldn't have been allowed to let him live or even consider being with him. Not that she had stopped herself from falling for Inuyasha. He decided to focus back on the conversation and leave the old anger behind.

"So what would happen if a Miko decides to fall in love then?"

He seemed really curious as he had asked without malice in his voice.

"She would be considered a fallen or dark Miko and lose the protection and aid from any other Miko and priest."

"But how did you manage to train your abilities then without ever taking the vows?"

It was a valid question and she decided to tell him the truth, at least as much from it as she dared.

"Where I come from things aren't as strict as here, I also learned fighting separately from training my abilities and much of it was self-study. Combining my fighting skills with my powers and such was not something I was taught by others. My best friend decided to become a healer so she did take the healer oaths and not the Miko ones. I told them I would do the same and left before someone asked too many questions."

He listened intently to her story and enjoyed that she had trained many of her skills on her own. It showed him how strong willed and skilled she truly was. Becoming stronger and enhancing one's abilities was indeed something he could relate to.

"So you basically betrayed your teachers?"

She could hear his amusement and for the first time in her life she was absolutely glad to be with someone who wouldn't claim morality. So she simply answered.

"Yes."

Her honesty was refreshing and as he now knew that she wasn't a Miko, she had no fear of being called a "fallen" Miko. It also explained somewhat why she could freely admit to the darker sides inside her at least in his company…

"But why are you dedicating your life to aid people then?"

"Because Naraku-sama I believe that life is like farming. You need to plant those seeds which you want to harvest later. I do not wish to live in a world full of struggle, sacrifice and loss therefore I'm planting seeds of comfort, prosperity and happiness. It may seem foolish but it is all I can do to see the world grow which I want to live in."

He knew that she meant those words but he found her naïve but could leave the topic aside.

"Will you stand in my path then?"

"I don't know what you want to gain Naraku-sama."

"You already know of my dealings, so don't play unsuspecting now."

Kagome had to think about those words. She of course knew how he gained strength and that he loved to play with other people.

"No, I won't. I cannot promise to never cross with your plans because I will try to aid people but I do not wish to become your enemy. I also really don't mind that you go after despicable creatures (humans included) because most of your victims have not necessarily been nice people."

Naraku smiled, he appreciated her wish to have him as ally and not as her enemy. It did show that she wasn't a fool. It was a wish he could even share because his enemies would be seriously weakened if they had to fight without her aid. On a more primal level he also enjoyed it deeply that she had chosen his company. Especially enjoyable for him had been the moment as she had chosen him over Inuyasha.

There were many of the Youkais inside him that already had announced something alike to desire to gain her for their own purposes. Not that Naraku would act on mere desire but he couldn't deny that she was interesting. He had found himself a powerful, smart and curious creature as ally and he would not deny himself to appreciate it in every form.

Those thoughts were immediately punished with a sudden pain in his chest. He nearly lost his breath and had a hard time to conceal his struggle from her.

The pain increased and he cursed at the situation. He had trouble to move and it seemed that Kagome had finally noticed his struggles despite his efforts of concealing them. She came over to him and put a hand on his back, asking him if she could help. As soon as she touched him the pain doubled.

 _Onigumo what are you doing?_

 _-Naraku you will not yearn for another woman than Kikyo. You killed the one I loved and I will not allow that you sully her memory with thinking of another woman.-_

This fool of a human thought he had control over him? Naraku seethed.

 _Whatever I do is not of your concern retreat back or I will get rid of you!_

 _-You can't, only because of me you are able to retrain this form of yours. What will this whore you chose say if she sees your true form? Won't she be disgusted and run away in fear if she was to see your ugliness? You will not be able to lay your hands on anyone but Kikyo; I will make sure of that.-_

Naraku's hatred against his human heart was reaching a new peak. That particular fight continued since his creation fifty years ago. Onigumo may have been a weak human but he was an integral part of Naraku's body and he hadn't yet found a way to get rid of this useless piece of junk.

Even after Kikyo's death and his own life reduced to be a part of him, the fool still lusted after the dead Miko. While Naraku could understand lust and desire this was beyond reasonable it was an obsession.

Naraku asked himself if the decision to remain close to Kikyo's graveyard in case there would be news on the jewel was truly his own or if he had been played by his human part. His anger wanted to leash out and destroy Onigumo once and for all.

Kagome was worried; she could feel that something was amiss. Naraku hadn't answered her question and he seemed to stare at the same spot for minutes. At first he hadn't shown any outward sign of discomfort but as she had come closer and put a hand on his back he shook with pain.

She couldn't know what he struggled with but she knew it had to be serious. Naraku would never show weakness to anyone and he was no stranger to immense pain. Therefore she concluded that it must be terrible if he was unable to either leave her presence or simply conceal his struggle from her.

Some very small voice in the back of her mind made fun of her. How was she sitting here fretting over Naraku's wellbeing? Fate truly had a wicked sense of humor.

Not knowing what else she could do, she softly reached out with her reiki. Her approach was soft and slow as she didn't want him to fight her because he would feel threatened. She hoped he wouldn't attack her out of fear, they weren't friends and he had no reason to trust her, even if she had not yet given him a reason to mistrust her either.

Naraku of course felt her powers and cursed as he wasn't able to fight her off in this state. Why had he to end up in such a situation where he completely lost control? The thousand Youkais he was now made of cringed in fear and Onigumo laughed wickedly.

 _-Haha, serves you right you monster, you shall be destroyed by the one person you desire.-_

 _Keep silent you fool._

 _+But he is right, we need to flee but he won't let us.+_

Some of the minor Youkais screamed at him. He was about to lose control over leadership in his own body and in his anger he was lashing out at those small fools inside his mind. The energy destroyed them quickly but Onigumo remained and he laughed at him.

Onigumo always remained.

No matter how often he tried to destroy him, he remained and laughed at him.

Then something odd happened. The screams and the struggle subsided and he could feel warmth, so soft and caring that he felt himself relaxing as well. He couldn't hear Onigumo anymore as well. Silence swept through him and the relief that came with it.

Slowly as the pain lessened more and more, he was able to focus back on the outside world.

Kagome still had her left hand on his back and the other held his own hand which he had clutched above his heart. Her soft waves of energy still flew through him with such tenderness he was speechless.

"Do you feel a bit better now Naraku-sama?"

He could only nod, still unable to form a sentence. She had used her powers on him, to help him? Not one burn mark was on him and there was no pain, how was she able to do things no other priest seemed able to? She was an odd human and he meant that as compliment.

"Naraku-sama may I ask what happened?"

"I will not tell you… thank you for your aid but I shall leave now."

His voice seemed broken and he seemed truly exhausted. Her heart went out for him. She was such a fool but right now she didn't care.

"Please wait a moment."

Naraku didn't move, curious about what she would do. Kagome went through her backpack and pulled out a single prayer bead. It was still neutral; she had intended to make some more enchantments but had not found the time yet. She noticed that he observed her curiously.

Kagome sat down next to him again, so he could watch her without having to move too much. She focused on the bead and her powers, slowly and softly she invoked the same flow of powers as before. She trusted in the love, the nurturing and healing abilities of her reiki and combined it with simple prayers of appreciation, love, friendship and trust.

Naraku was baffled as he observed her. He could feel that she poured the same feeling and powers into the small bead as she had used before to help him. She was deeply sunken into meditation and didn't seem to notice him anymore.

He listened to her prayers but couldn't detect any curse, binding or trap in them. After some more moments she finished her work and handed the bead to him. He took it into his hands and could feel the calming pulsing of her powers.

"Use it if you are troubled again."

He nodded and put the bead into his fur.

Kagome sighed softly; another crazy day in feudal era was coming to an end. Naraku had left to wherever his current hideout was and she had to be careful to circumvent any more distractions because she was in danger of falling behind schedule.

* * *

I still wanted to thank all of you for joining, following and reviewing this story! I'm honored and very happy, therefore I will try to finish the next chapter soon. As always if there are questions left... please ask :-).


	14. Miroku

Hello again :-) I finally finished another chapter. Please have fun and forgive me for taking this long. I promise I will immediatly go back now and start on the next one ;-).

 **Miroku**

The rest of the evening, Kagome spend tending to her garden and hunting with Kirara. Both of them had developed trust to each other and became much more familiar with the other. Kagome was really grateful that she had gained the fire cat's help and that they were developing a friendship. Even if it would be most likely only for three months, not even three full months anymore as the first full moon would be approaching soon. Kagome's clock was ticking.

The villagers had been glad to again trade parts of meat and hide for other goods, as Kagome had needed some more threads and other materials to improve her home and gear. She had also visited Lady Kaede to talk about the following days.

"You are leaving again?"

"I'm sorry Lady Kaede but I need to help someone at Mount Fuji. I will visit some villages on the way there and wanted to ask if you have some tasks for me?"

Kaede seemed to think about her offer. There were of course always many things to do. As travelling had become a dangerous affair, most things were left unattended if they could be postponed.

"Indeed Kagome, we would profit greatly if you could visit some monks and priestess on your way to trade some of our plants."

"Of course Lady Kaede this wouldn't be a problem. Should I trade them for coins or do we wish to gain other goods for them?"

"There is one village two days from here. The monk there is an old friend of mine, his prayers and enchantments have helped a lot in the past and we have established a fix rate with him. You know what; I will write you a list and see that all the necessary goods will be packed with sunrise. You don't need to leave earlier than that?"

"Sunrise will be fine Lady Kaede. I shall enjoy at least one night of rest."

With that their conversation came to a closure but as Kagome wanted to leave she was held back by the elder woman.

"Thank you for what you have done for Ran."

Kagome gifted the old Miko with a nod and send her feeling of warmth then she went to leave.

Kaede sighed as she watched the young warrior leave for the night. She was a puzzle but her village had profited greatly from her presence. Also she felt it in her old bones that soon they would need all fighters they could afford. It was like the silence before a storm and right now it was as silent as never before. Since the young one's arrival there had been no attacks of Youkai as the low-level creatures seemed to disappear inside the forest, never to be seen again.

Of course this had happened all throughout the last fifty years and she knew that a dangerous Youkai was behind all of it but once in a while a rouge demon had appeared and caused havoc in their village. Now there was nothing, no bandits, no rouge Youkais, only silence. Kagome had confided to her that she had settled a deal with a dangerous demon that they would have peace until the blood moon. Kaede sighed she felt much too old for all of this.

#

 **Flashback:**

"Lady Kaede, I cannot tell you what will happen afterwards but I'm quite sure that the bargain will be fulfilled on both sides."

"Child, why would you do such a thing? It is never a good idea to make a deal with a demon. They will try to trick you and in the end you will lose everything including your life."

"I know that. But as I told you before I have a difficult mission to fulfill and I cannot do so on my own. I only wish that you use the time you have to prepare the people. If I fail then there will most likely be a big battle ahead of you."

"I see. We shall give our best to repair and fortify the village. We will restock on everything we could need but tell me young warrior what can we do to aid you in your mission as it seems more desirable if you don't fail?"

"Thank you Lady Kaede but most important is that we don't draw many souls into it. The curse gathers strength with the number of its entrapped victims. You would help me most if you aid me in keeping as many people out of it as possible. Therefore we need the peace treaty to be kept until the blood moon. You know which demon is behind all of this?"

"I guess it is Naraku? At least he was the one my sister spoke of before she left in the morning of that fateful day. She told me that a new demon has appeared and that it was a vile creature, unnatural even for demons. She said he wasn't born but created and that the darkest magic was used to do so..."

"Hmh. I see. Yes I think it is Naraku that attacks the other demons. I think he uses them to strengthen himself. He also didn't want anyone to find a possible lead on the whereabouts of the jewel and made sure to keep the area clean of concurrence."

"I'm just so glad that the vile thing disappeared with my sister. I hope I never have to see or hear of it again as long as I live. You have to understand Kagome that my sister knew how her life would end. She knew it the day she decided to take on this duty. She never wanted to guard the jewel but she feared for the fate of the world at that time. Another priestess had offered to guard it but in contrast to my sister she had wanted to do so… Kikyo knew that if she allowed this then Tsubaki would use it for her own gain."

 **End Flashback**

#

Kagome made sure to pack food and stuff for a longer journey and then went to bed. Again it would be a short night but she already got used to the lack of sleep. It baffled her that her body seemed to switch to a kind of survival mode that prevented her from needing too much regeneration. She chuckled lightly at the thought that she wouldn't have survived with a mere four hours rest a day in her last life! Even suggesting something like that would have earned Inuyasha at least ten "sits" before her anger would have been somewhat mollified. It probably also helped that she used her powers regularly to aid her body with recovering.

Kirara came over to nuzzle her and woke her up with sunrise. Kagome sighed she had a nice dream of meeting with Akemi and wasn't too fond of getting up at all. Not that it really mattered as she had to leave. Grabbing her things and walking over to Kaede to grab the prepared plants didn't take her too long. On time she finally got on the fire Youkai's back and both of them headed towards the first village.

Things start to change drastically.

The thought didn't surprise her as most changes were caused by her but some things she wouldn't have been able to guess beforehand. Like it happened with events in this village…

Both of them found that the frog Youkai who she remembered to have kidnapped the young maidens of the village had disappeared. The victims had been returned alive but with no memories of their ordeals. At the begging of the villagers she did have another look at one of the girls but found them unharmed except for their complete lack of memories. As Kagome inquired on what had happened, no one could tell her. Puzzled with the fact that a problem simply disappeared from the surface of the world, she went to the hidden dungeon and could still find traces of the bubbles where the victims had been imprisoned in… but there was no trace of the Youkai.

Kagome let her senses search the place and suddenly she found small traces of a familiar miasma. She smiled. Naraku seemed to focus more and more on other Youkais in order to not endanger their contract. She was glad, it did help her plans and she had nothing against him gaining some strength.

The only task left for her, was to purify the hideout and put some blessings around the place and the village. It burned away the last remains of the dark spell work and the last traces of Miasma. Again she didn't put anything up to ban Youkais but people seemed happy with her enhancing health and prosperity for all in the village. The local monk came to thank her and was happy to hear that she was sent by lady Kaede. She was able to make some profitable trades and future business contracts. Afterwards she didn't stay much longer, as the path ahead of her was long and with or without Youkais she wouldn't underestimate her surroundings.

She found the roads clear as well and thought to herself that Naraku seemed very exact and pragmatic with his approach. Thinking more of the topic she realized that being spider related probably really made him quite territorial. She laughed a bit and was truly glad that in this time it wasn't her that ended up on his bad side. The disappearance of some minor Youkai that weren't able to terrorize people anymore wasn't a bad thing either and therefore she could live with those thoughts quite easily.

Kirara and Kagome decided to rest a bit longer as they finally approached the village Kaede had spoken of early in the morning of the next day. They traded the prepared plants for the ofudas and were invited into the temple on request of the monk. The building was quite huge comparing to the poor houses where the villagers lived. She couldn't know if the monks took too much from them but was none the less grateful to be invited for the night.

It meant spending her night inside a room and she would be able to use the local hot springs. This would be quite an upgrade compared to her hut. Therefore Kirara and Kagome accepted gratefully and she made sure to thank them especially for the offered tea.

The old monk simply smiled.

"My dear child, you know what you do for others you simultaneously do for yourself as well."

Kagome was shocked by his words; those were reminding her so much of what Akemi had told her once.

Then of course a few things happened simultaneously. You know because of fate of course…

First it seemed that Kagome wasn't the only visitor at the temple at the moment. The other guests were Miroku and his friend Hachiemon. She chuckled lightly at that fortunate meeting and smiled softly at the fond memories resurfacing.

She had to stop for a moment and remind herself that the man in front of her was not in fact "her" Miroku. Sadness flooded her again. It wasn't to be changed so she swallowed her longing for her friends and proceeded.

She approached the duo in an attempt to greet them but couldn't as an alarm was sounded.

The hammering sound called them to the western border, where rouge insect Youkais tried to feed on villagers. Kagome didn't wait, Kirara transformed in the backyard of the temple and the human was on her back as fluent as in their latest training session. They took into the air and Kagome had an arrow aimed before they were able to look across the first roofs.

There were huge spiders, ants and worm like creatures. Their size was enormous but they were low class demons. They neither had a subtle plan nor much power comparing to their size. They trusted on their numbers and the damage their bodies could do with breaking through roofs.

The villagers were obviously used to such attacks as they had a good strategy to evacuate everyone. Kagome's first shot fried a huge ant, trying to block the fleeing people and then they charged straight in. The woman flew like hell, trying to save people from being hurt by falling and burning pieces of roof and walls.

Kirara and her dodged attacks and used spins and turns to keep the Youkais on their trail and get them away from the innocent bystanders. As she was on her way to the outskirts she could suddenly feel a mighty shield raising and blocking the Youkai from harming anyone on the village grounds. It seemed the monks had been able to do some damage control at last.

She now could focus on hunting down the opponents. Kirara was fast and Kagome could feel the adrenaline rush of them both coursing through them. She threw her knife and purified a huge spider sitting on an abandoned roof picking inside probably for some corpses to feed of. She then used three arrows and Youkai after Youkai fell to her rage.

The attackers' numbers bordered to the hundreds and right now she could have really used the help of Inuyasha's wind scar but it seemed that she had to get used to do things without his convenient abilities. So she pulled another arrow and aligned it in a way she could take out three Youkai at once.

Kirara managed to circumvent most attacks which came their way, due to her agility but in case something got through her defense Kagome's shield held the rest of. At least all of the people had managed to get behind the shield and she could focus on taking out the enemy.

She wasn't alone though, after raising the shield Miroku joined her and most of the smaller sized swarm demons ended as victims of his wind tunnel. After one and an half hours there was still no end in sight and she could see how the monk's breathe rate increased and he seemed to slow down in his movements. She probably didn't look any better and she knew that she needed to find a solution soon.

Kagome hadn't unleashed her full amount of powers since she was once protecting Inuyasha. Since that time her powers had grown and intensified but she had never dared to unleash them for one or another reason since then. Most prominently of them was her not wanting to attract too much attention from the wrong people. Right now she would try to find out how much control she had gained over the years.

Caution, be damned.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on her will to purify those creatures. Slowly she felt how her aura expanded, creating a bubble like field of blue light. She heard screams but didn't dare to look. She focused on sensing those Youkai she so despised and truly she felt their youki pulsing with anger and greed.

Despite wanting to act on her anger, hatred and disgust she paused as she was able to sense something. Those creatures felt off. Their Youki wasn't a raw river of nature's powers like she was used to feel. For example it felt completely different to Kirara's youki and therefore she focused more closely on what information she got. She sensed the distorted and boiling feeling from her enemies.

Again she had to fight her sickness. Her reiki was begging to purify such corrupt and deranged emotions but something in her heart made her second guess her hatred. She listened to her own emotions and felt that they weren't hers at all.

Something was urging her to feel the rage. She finally understood what was going on. It was a feeling she abhorred, one she had to face far too often for her liking.

Manipulation, the auras of the Youkai were not pulsing in freedom, neither was her own aura. The pulsing was contained and somewhat off, they were used as puppets…

Then she sensed the puppet master.

In the middle of the mob was a butterfly so small and plain, so easy to be overlooked.

Kagome calmed herself. She gritted her teeth and thanked the Kamis for making her realize in time what was going on. She took a deep breath and shot her last arrow with all her might and fueled by her hatred against the jewel at the small being.

Being not demon, Kagome realized.

She didn't know what it was, but it had no youki and it wasn't a puppet. The feeling that surrounded the small being was powerful but she couldn't name what was behind. It wasn't Youki and it wasn't a kind of Reiki she had sensed before.

The butterfly shattered into thousand pieces like glass and the ban on the Youkais was broken. The rage left them and Kagome also felt now free and master of her own emotions once again. The last remaining Youkais fled the scene unhindered by Kagome. She felt awful for killing so many of them before she had realized the truth.

#

What was done couldn't be changed anymore but that day left Kagome with a bad feeling of foreboding. Something lurked in the shadows and it hadn't anything to do with Naraku or the jewel.

As she wandered through the village to collect her lost arrows she grieved for those she had killed and spoke blessings for their souls. Not many humans had died and therefore there had only been four graves been needed. While the monks held the memorial Kagome helped with cleaning up the mess as well as starting on the reparations.

She still aided the injured people and blessed families as well as paying her respect to the fallen. To all of them, the villagers couldn't know that the prayers she spoke included the Youkais too and the monks who would have been able to tell them were busy somewhere else.

It was past noon when they finally caught up with her and were able to convince her to rest a bit. She got dragged away to the temple again.

Of course this couldn't proceed without Miroku asking her to bear his children. At first she laughed and politely declined. She was a bit puzzled on what bases he had chosen her as he was neither able to see her face nor her figure as both was properly covered with armor. Also her clothes while fitting didn't really show of her curves.

 _I must have truly impressed him with my fighting skills? It's not like he could know anything else about me yet._

She shrugged it off.

All of them shared a meal and as they sat together there were stories shared. She listened intently as she received news from the forest villages which were under lord Satoshi's guidance. Miroku shared with her that starting with the village they were currently inside all of the northern settlements were used to regular Youkai attacks. The conflict was seasonal and normally during winter therefore he was surprised that they had faced such troubles today.

He explained that in winter there would always be attacks from rouge bear clans. They hid in the mountains but when food went scarce then they tried to raid the villages. So far the people had been able to fend them off but there always were a great number of causalities.

Kagome thought to herself that probably the death count from the forest Youkai would be as high but of course no priest would care to mention that.

As the monk from the village left his guest to return to his daily duty Miroku started to ask her questions.

"Milady Kagome, is it true that you saved Lord Satoshi?"

There were already rumors about her? Pff, it's not like she had done so much yet…

"Yes Miroku-sama I encountered him during a battle and lend some aid."

"How highly unusual for a gifted woman but I guess you chose to not become a Miko because you have more liberal thoughts on Youkai?"

Kagome looked at Miroku then at Hachiemon before she answered.

"I don't mean to pry but I had hoped that those thoughts were shared. At least to some degree, seeing your friendship with Hachiemon-sama made me assume. I apologize if my assumptions were wrong.

Miroku started laughing and raised his hands in an apologizing gesture.

"No Lady Kagome, you didn't assume wrong but there are very few of us thinking like that and it is good to meet somewhat more collected people. I advise to not speak about those thoughts lightly though. I wouldn't even dare to mention it here in this place, even if the monk was told to be more liberal. After today's struggle though, it wouldn't surprise me if they would choose a stricter course from now on."

He then informed her of the radical communities in some villages where all kind of people with holy powers grouped together in an attempt to cleanse japan from the Youkai infestation.

"They are quite militant and always searching for new members. I'm not sure they like opposition very much. Therefore I want to warn you, it could very soon come to the point where you have to fight not only Youkais, fools and criminals but maybe monks too."

Kagome kept silent and listened to their reports. As they had travelled far, there were many interesting things to learn. Her thoughts were thrown back to a story Rin had told her once. The small girl had been in awe as Lord Sesshomaru had saved her from a group of Monks that had become quite daring.

At that time Kagome hadn't really thought anything about that story. Humans were quite foolish and attempting to bring down the western lord… it was a whole new level of foolish. Now she gave those events more thought. Maybe in the last time Naraku's far range damage had done more than killing innocents, maybe it had also stopped those groups from spreading.

 _What else have I changed due to my journey back?_

"Miroku-sama I don't believe that those Youkai attacked this village of their own will."

The monk raised his hands again.

"I know Lady Kagome; I have felt the same as you and it took me even longer to understand that the rage I felt wasn't my own. Only after you killed the butterfly, I was able to break free from the spell."

"It was neither a Youkai nor a puppet. Miroku-sama, do you have felt a power alike this one before?"

"No Lady Kagome but now that you mention it, it felt more like a strange wave of holy energy than an earth bound youki power…"

"As I feared, sorry Miroku-sama I had hoped you would tell me I would be wrong. I fear what this will mean for our future. I feel something is lurking beneath the surface and I cannot see it."

The monk nodded at her, he could understand what she was hinting at. Who would profit from the continued struggle and misunderstanding between the races? Why were they pouring oil into the already raging fire?

It was like someone intended to create another countrywide war.

He sighed.

If it wasn't for his need to kill the demon that had cursed his family and would soon cause his death, he would try harder to aid the people but right now he was kind of limited in his usefulness.

"Miroku-sama have you been approached by those militant groups yet?"

"No, Lady Kagome. You see there was a curse placed on my grandfather and every male of my family inherits it. It will kill the bearer after some years... I'm not pure enough in their eyes. So no one approached me yet. They probably believe I'm already dead anyway."

Kagome felt for Miroku, it wasn't easy to trust a stranger with this kind of information. She also wondered how she had gained his respect so fast. She also was unsure on how to proceed, as she couldn't offer to help Miroku to kill Naraku…

"I'm sorry to hear from your family's fate. May I ask what has happened?"

Miroku sighed but decided to tell her the story.

"My grandfather was cursed by a Youkai using a female disguise to gain his trust. I later found out that the Youkai's name is Naraku and he seemed to have known that our family kind of loves to grope females and used it to place a hole in our hand. With the years it will grow. I saw how it swallowed my father and one day it will swallow me too."

"I see it is a hard fate. I will include your family in my prayers. I guess you are hunting Naraku now in order to break the curse on you?"

"Indeed, have you knowledge of him?"

"Yes in fact I do. At least I can say that our paths have crossed but Miroku-sama, I neither know where his hideout is nor can I offer you my aid in destroying him. I apologize for that, as you have my compassion."

"May I ask why you wouldn't go after Naraku? He is a truly evil Youkai and has hurt many people. He doesn't deserve your protection."

"I understand Miroku-sama but I'm not protecting Naraku. In my opinion he is able to protect himself quite well. Truth is that I have a contract with him and part of the agreement is that neither of us will harm the other until it is over. I also have gained his agreement on sparing the people of Edo for a certain amount of time and I value their well-being highly."

Miroku was conflicted. He didn't want to drag Lady Kagome into his mess and even less so if it meant endangering the people under her protection but he was also scared that she would be killed by Naraku soon. He didn't trust the demon to keep his word.

"I will accompany you on your journey then. Maybe I will find a lead to Naraku or maybe I don't but I truly want to aid you and I think you could need some help as I don't trust his word."

Kagome knew that she couldn't change Miroku's mind but also thought that maybe she could really use his help for the next mission. It would also give her some more time to think on a solution for her former friend.

"Miroku-sama I agree. I could really use some aid but we have to be clear on some things beforehand: I feel for you and your family but I will not be part of your struggle with Naraku. If you attack him in my presence I will take his side! So you are warned."

Both agreed on the terms. They also spoke some more on Kagome's next mission. He was shocked to learn that she would attempt to save the soul of a kami but offered his aid. They made a plan to retrieve some items.

The evening they spend again with aiding the villagers. Kagome was getting really good with building houses and repairing roofs.

* * *

:-) Most of you will probably already know where we are heading to next but anyway I'm not going to say it out loud!

Please be so kind and ignore that I'm going to shift around some locations and mix up some characters...sorry...but I really try to keep it plausible (promise).

I would appreciate your thoughts on the story so far. Therefore Questions, remarks and wishes are very welcome or a smiley :-).


	15. Hojo Akitoki

Note: My special thanks go again to Lady sesshomaru sama 949 and CresentWolf1 for your reviews and support, guys you are awsome and I'm so glad to have you on board for this story.

 **Hojo Akitoki**

Hachi and Miroku had been able to negotiate with the monk to hand them the begging bowl of Buddha. Clearly it was a highly guarded treasure to the monks but the elder man understood that rescuing Kaguya's soul was an important task and no one should ever mess with the will of the kami.

He couldn't claim ignorance anymore after Lady Kagome had told him of the demon devouring the celestial being and he just knew that knowing of such a fate and doing nothing would draw the anger of those beings he had sworn to serve.

Then the duo had left to retrieve the other items as well. Kagome was glad that she already knew where she had to look for those rare items from her last journey. For some things she would need substitutes though as she wasn't going to track down Inuyasha and ask him for a part of his robe. There were of course living fire rat demons left, those lived near volcanos and Miroku would try to find some close to Mount Fuji. The sprig and the jewel wouldn't be a problem either but the swallow's cowrie was in Naraku's possession.

She would need to think upon how she would gain his aid. There was the risk he would try to double cross her and use her trust for his own gain. She knew he was dead set on gaining immortality through devouring Kaguya.

She was also very worried about the new development with the militant clans.

The whole incident reeked of manipulation and she was sure that Naraku would share her observation. On the one hand she feared Naraku would use any weakness of her in order to betray her but on the other hand she had no choice but ask him for help.

Kagome didn't want to unnecessarily drag her former friends into the range of the jewel's curse if she hadn't to and therefore she would not risk getting too close to them or asking them for help. If she was going to be imprisoned for eternity than she would not make anyone she cared about to suffer with her.

Before she left the temple she borrowed some writing pencils and bought some washi. She wrote a message to Naraku and handed it to the Saimyousho which followed her dutifully. She felt some pity for the little Youkai because it couldn't be one of the nicest tasks out there to always tag along behind her and trying to stay out of sight.

 ** _Dear Naraku-sama,_**

 ** _I hope this message finds you well._**

 ** _I surmise that you have many tasks to deal with and apologize for disrupting your busy schedule with another request but I would require your insight on some developments that leave me deeply concerned. Considering that our last conversation brought up many valuable points I would love to continue were we left of._**

 ** _Current incidents seemingly shine a new light on some old problems. If it isn't too much of an inconvenience though then I would like to talk to you in person about it._**

 ** _With best regards,_**

 ** _Kagome_**

She just hoped that Naraku would follow her request for a meeting. As she couldn't know what he was doing right now or where he was hiding, she couldn't really foresee if he would answer at all…

It caused a heavy feeling inside of her. Could it truly be that she wished for his presence?

 _Am I truly so tired of life?_

#

Kirara and Kagome headed to Hojo clan's home. The young clan leader lived in a nice shiro close to Mount Fuji and they would need to meet him before the first full moon would rise. They travelled quick and without breaks. Both were getting used to mix their auras in a way that protected their power resources even more, preventing them from tiring too soon.

Those long trips which mostly consisted of routine were a true blessing to them because it gave them opportunities to train and hunt together even more. Kagome called their current state "fine tuning" as more and more she learned about her feline friend and the fire cat about her.

Therefore the path passed by and they reached their destination before they knew it.

As they reached the area she was left to marvel the generous outlay of the place. Normally only Youkai buildings were this glamorous. The clan showed off their riches and influence. Kagome thought that they had either to be really great warriors to fight off all their concurrence or really foolish to believe that no one would dare to approach them.

Samurais or not, against Youkais no one could afford to be so careless.

She got finally access to the shiro with asking for Hojo Akitoki. The guards led her inside and she was brought before the man that really looked like the boy she remembered from her time. Then she proceeded in telling him that she came on behalf of Kaguya.

"Lady Kagome? I didn't expect you to be a warrior. I thought a Miko was asking to see me?"

"Akitoki-sama I apologize for the confusion but I came to ask you for entrusting me with the celestial robe of Kaguya and the Ken blade of the Naginata of Kenkon."

The entire room was shocked into silence, she knew that alone asking for those items would be considered incredible rude. All members of the elders and advisors to Akitoki stared at her with distrust. Before anyone could lash out at her she raised her hands in an apologizing gesture.

"I know how rude my request must seem but I do not only ask for my own gain. I attempt to free the celestial maiden's spirit from the demon and thus would need the aid of the robe. I promise I will destroy it if there would be ever the danger of the demon claiming the robe. I also ask for the Kon blade to lift this burden off of your family. I know that you have faced much trouble due to guarding those items."

"Why should we trust the word of a stranger appearing out of nowhere, hiding their face and speaking of things no one should know outside of our family?"

It was a valid question. She explained that she couldn't show her face to anyone due to a curse placed on her. She also told them of her experience with carrying a burden so evil that if it ever was to fall in the wrong hands then chaos would consume the world. She tried to relay her compassion for them and told them of her efforts to aid the people in Edo.

The men seemed to at least listen to her plead but of course they wouldn't give her an answer straight away. She was led to a guest room where Kirara already waited for her. Kagome sighed. It had been that much easier last time as Akitoki had immediately fallen in love with her after seeing her but she wouldn't use that to try and manipulate people into giving her what she needed.

She was tired and decided to postpone her worries to the next day. A few hours rest would do her body good and Kirara would need to regain some strength as well.

As she fell into deeper sleep a spell activated on her suddenly and her mind was carried away. She didn't realize what has happened at first and as she did she was already so deeply caught that she was chanceless. Kagome couldn't fight it.

Whatever drew her along was a well-crafted and very powerful spell. She floated through soft waves of energy disoriented and unknowing of what was going to happen until she could feel a familiar presence.

"Naraku-sama?"

She heard him chuckling. His deep voice rolling through her consciousness and entangling her into whatever trap he had laid out for her. He had somehow dragged her spirit to this place to meet with her. Wherever this place was…

It looked like a room inside a grand building. Yet she couldn't feel any other presence but the two of them. Carefully she looked around, trying to figure out more about her surroundings and where she had ended up. There was tasteful furniture but she was unable to make out many details. She only noticed a wooden floor, walls and panels.

The environment also lacked any sort of enchantment; there were no runes or spells she could feel. It puzzled her. How had he brought her here then?

Then suddenly she realized that he had probably used the bead she had given him. It was the only explanation she could come up with; it had held much of her own power inside itself. Probably enough power to invoke the spell.

It would also explain how he had been able to control her so fluently. She cursed herself for being such a fool, giving Naraku that bead had given him power over her. She couldn't prevent a shiver as she realized that she was at his mercy… who knows what else he had planned?

Only his voice appearing in the other part of the room made her focus back on the situation at hand.

"Lady Kagome, you requested to meet with me?"

She tried to face him but instead of seeing the white baboon belt she saw Lord Kagewaki's face appearing from the shadows. He smirked at seeing her surprised reaction.

Her widened disbelieving eyes amused him greatly. He was pleased to at least being able to catch her off guard as often as she did with him.

She mustered the familiar appearance, the long black locks falling across his back and his youthful face that held far too much innocence considering the being using it. He wore a light blue and white ensemble of clothing. It was made of very fine materials worthy of the lord he pretended to be.

He held himself calm and with straight posture. Kagome asked herself if he tried to impress her or if it was simply his usual graceful behavior.

Slowly he came closer to her.

It seemed to Kagome that he had taken over the shiro of Lord Kagewaki once again. Had he already killed all inhabitants there? Whatever had happened, she couldn't know if it happened before their contract was invoked and she couldn't change it anyway. Therefore there was no reason to cry over spilled milk.

She took a deep breath. Somehow she felt happy to see him in that form again. She didn't know if it was because of the familiarity of seeing him with that face again or because she had always found him very attractive but it made her heart jump a little.

On the other hand she was puzzled as to why he would reveal such a secret to her. Wouldn't it be far more profitable to him to hide his new face from her?

She answered carefully.

"Yes Naraku-sama and I'm very grateful that you have been able to arrange this meeting."

He laughed outright at her slightly confused voice.

"You are welcome. Please have a seat."

He pointed at a cushion on the floor which had simply appeared. Both sat down and for being caught in an unknown place she felt quite comfortable.

In order to move the subject from her being the source of his amusement to the reason why she had asked to meet with him, she started to explain.

"Naraku-sama I wanted to ask if you were able to gain some knowledge on this weird presence in form of the butterfly."

She didn't care to explain the incident in closer detail, knowing that he already knew about it and most likely had observed the same obscure powers she had discovered. Naraku didn't answer at first; instead he reached into his Kimono to pull a small item out.

"You will also need this for your endeavor with Kaguya."

With those words he showed her that he held the swallow's cowrie in his right hand. He handed it towards her and she took it into her hand. As she reached out for it, Naraku caught her hand in a gentle but firm grip.

"Lady Kagome I ask you to be careful, this is an opponent not even I would have dared to face yet."

He stared intently at her and as she met with his brown eyes Kagome nodded. Then she placed the item inside her cloak. She felt oddly comforted with knowing that Naraku wanted her to remain safe. She reminded herself that it was because of the jewel but another soft voice inside her told her that this couldn't be true because he had many opportunities to simply take the jewel from her and be done with it. Yet he had chosen to play nice with her.

So at the very least she hopefully wasn't too much of a bother to him.

They continued to speak about the new mysterious enemy that had suddenly appeared. Naraku was shocked to learn that she believed it to be some sort of Reiki that had been used by the butterfly. In return for the information he shared his knowledge on locations, members and policy of those militant groups with her. They continued to talk and it seemed that he agreed on her suspicion that there lay a grand scheme beyond the surface.

"Lady Kagome you have a keen eye maybe there is more to the situation than even I suspected at first."

"Naraku-sama, those people are not part of our bargain. They aren't under my protection and therefore I will not hold you responsible for what happens to them."

He smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Lady Kagome the more I get to know you the more I see that you are far too devious to ever be considered a Miko."

"Thank you Naraku-sama I take those words as compliment."

Indeed it was meant as such. The woman in front of him was really intriguing. She kept him on his toes and it was refreshing to have someone around who could see the fine strings of deception woven throughout Japan.

He was even tempted to leave Kaguya be, in order to not risk their acquaintanceship to break but it was an opportunity he couldn't let slip through his hands. He held the bead she had given him more tightly.

The tiny thing was such a useful gift.

It granted him the peace from his inner voices and it gave him more power over her than she had realized in the beginning. An evil grin stole itself onto his face but it straightened out before his guest caught it.

#

Kagome awoke early the next day and she would have thought her meeting with Naraku was a mere dream if it wasn't for the item she found safely secured inside her cloak. She sighed, now she needed to find a way to help Kaguya without having to fight her ally for her soul.

Akitoki hadn't slept the entire night. At first the council of the elders had talked through the greater part of it and then he hadn't been able to find sleep anymore. He understood that those items had brought danger and despair upon his clan. Many strong women and men had never been able to live their full life. Many children hadn't been born due to the curses haunting them. Even his own siblings had never graced this world as his parents had been taken away from him far too early.

His task was to destroy the robe if the full moon would rise for more than one night and the blade was to be kept away from the world because the harm it would cause couldn't be unleashed. So for all he cared those items could vanish if they wanted to. Of course they had to keep their word and guard them but if someone else offered to carry the burden he would be relieved.

Now the council saw matters quite differently of course. They thought Lady Kagome had to be a concealed demon because the tasks she was able to accomplish, the rumors which were told about the holy being with the concealed face were too enormous for any human to accomplish. They couldn't deny that she was told to possess powers so pure she could rival even Midoriko but maybe it was just a farce.

Maybe it was some form of Youki concealed to trick them into thinking she was a holy being? They had decided to put her through a test. If she was indeed a holy person with a pure heart and blessed by the Kamis then she would survive it. Theoretically at least but no one who had been send into the cave had come back alive.

He was a kind soul and he couldn't live with the guilt if they were to sacrifice her.

So before sunrise the young lord hurried away without any of his servants noticing. He went to their guest's rooms and tried to approach her silently. Due to his clumsiness he tripped and fell straight into her room though. Of course the warrior jumped up and went fluently into battle stance accompanied by the now huge neko Youkai.

"Akitoki-sama?"

Her voice sounded confused and startled but steadier than he had expected from someone pulled from sleep so rudely.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome. I wanted to speak with you confidently but my approach wasn't as silent as I had hoped."

He didn't expect her to burst into a bubbly laughter and instead of being angry he decided to join into the laughter as well.

"There is nothing to forgive Akitoki-sama. May I know what you wish to talk about to me?"

"Of course, the council decided to put you through a test to see if you are truly who you claim to be but Lady Kagome no one survived this task ever! Please you have to leave now before they come to lead you to those damned place."

She looked at the young man that reminded her so much of Hojo. His kindness and that he would risk the ire of his own family just to warn her. He truly deserved to find someone to share his life with in happiness. She sighed before she put her right hand on his shoulder.

"Akitoki-sama I'm deeply grateful for your concern and your warning but my mission is important and I need to proceed on this path. Would you mind helping me prepare though and tell me what kind of task awaits me?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

There was a pause.

"Fine, Lady Kagome I shall tell you what I know. We have a temple close by and behind it there is an old cave. They say it's a sacred place and many monks came in the past to mediate there because of the holy powers inside. It was said that they could be felt pulsing around the entire area of the temple. Once in a while people went inside the cave to seek wisdom or forgiveness but no one came back, ever. So in the later years it was forbidden to enter the cave except for a trial. Many Youkai which have tried to fool us died inside because they weren't approved of…"

She was deep in thoughts. What kind of cave was that? Was there a spell placed upon it and who would have enough power to make it last for generations?

"What do I need to do in order to be proved worthy?"

"You will be sent inside and if you come back then they know you are a pure hearted person blessed by the Kamis."

"I see, thank you for telling me this."

They parted ways again and Kagome spend her last hours to try and prepare for a task that seemed impossible. How do you prepare for something when you don't know what exactly it is that you have to face?

Kirara demanded to be taken along. At first Kagome tried to argue against it but as she didn't know if the cave was a trap by Youkais all along, she finally gave in. Kirara accepted that she would leave the cave if there was a risk of being purified by Reiki but the fire cat wouldn't leave her new friend alone in such a situation. Secretly Kagome was very grateful that she wouldn't be alone.

#

Some servants came to guide her to the task. She had been given some light food for breakfast and then she had readied herself for the day. Soon after they had revealed their plan to her and then she had been back on the path. They reached the destination soon. As Akitoki had told her the shrine wasn't far from the shiro and the entrance to the cave as exactly behind it.

The feeling the cave radiated, truly was very powerful and the Reiki calmed her nerves. It felt old and she became a bit nervous but she gathered her courage and went straight to the entrance. She heard the people call out to her.

"We expect you back within an hour. If you don't show up we will report your death back to the council."

She ignored them and proceeded to enter. Her senses were focused on her surroundings and checking on her small friend on her shoulder. So far nothing seemed to harm them. The reiki was strong but not hostile, neither against her nor against Kirara. Slowly she went inside and waited until her eyes got used to the lack of light.

At the back of the cave was a narrow corridor leading further inside. In lack of other options she decided to follow it. After a while of wandering through the darkness she reached another huge room and it was full of bones. From an unknown source came some warm light and the Reiki kept everything smelling fresh and pure, despite the floor being littered with weathered bones. She looked around and couldn't find fresh corpses. Only bones seemed to remain in the cave.

True to the words of the servants she found human and Youkai bones but no trace of any opponent or spell. She was confused.

 _What happened here?_

Slowly she went into the middle of the room, there seemed to be a small circle of bare stone floor without any bones lying around. As soon as she reached the spot she felt the power shift. Something waited in the corner of the cave on the opposite side where she came from. It was hidden in shadows but she felt it as it came towards her and therefore she would soon see what it was.

As predicted the being stepped out of the shadows and Kagome saw herself. From head to toe it was cloaked like her, it moved like her and there was even a small Kirara sitting on the other one's shoulder.

 _Is it a mirror image?_

She had no answer but never took the eyes of her other self as it seemed to start to circle around her.

 _"Welcome to the trial young one. I must say I'm curious about you."_

The voice paused a moment before continuing.

 _"Why are you accompanied by a Youkai if you want to prove your pureness towards me?"_

Kagome knew that the words were only spoken in her mind. She also knew that she was unable to move her body now. She seemed frozen to the spot. After some struggle she found herself able to speak though.

"I don't see how a Youkai would be an indication for my pureness. Kirara is my friend and she chose to accompany because she wouldn't allow me to head into such an unknown situation alone."

 _"I see you brought a friend…"_

There was another pause but the voice didn't seem finished.

 _"Youkais are creatures bound to earth; they live on instincts and desire. Some of them are merely living beings but most of them are evil. They are the opposition to those gifted with spirit powers. I can feel them inside you. You are a strong child, a human guided by the powers of heaven and yet you carry a Youkai along and have given your heart to one of them also. Might I add that the one you gave your heart to is evil and undeserving?"_

It seemed that the voice waited for an answer but she had none as she watched how her mirror image still circled around her. The one she had given her heart to? Did she mean Naraku? Had she truly given her heart to this monster? Kagome didn't know what she was supposed to think.

 _Better I focus on the task._

"I'm sorry I don't understand how exactly I am the opposite of a Youkai. What do you mean by earthbound and heaven guided?"

 _"Hmh maybe I should explain. If you die you should at least understand why. Demons draw their power from earth and nature, they decent partly from animals and partly from the power of the world. They are bound to the problems of the world in their veins are coursing all the greed, violence, desire, lust and a hunger for power you find imbedded into earth. You are bound to the energy of heaven you are compassion, forgiveness, courage, wisdom, generosity, laughter and love."_

Kagome thought on those words. She was reminded of everything she had learned in the temple school and how she was always striving to help others. So this was the part inside her that was bound to the heavens?

But how could this be, she was also greedy and selfish. Her wish upon the jewel had been a selfish one. She had wanted to redo things so she wouldn't have to see her friends suffer so much.

She didn't really do it for them because if she would have asked any of them then none would have wished to trade their friendship with each other for an easy life. On the other hand she had also seen Youkai being wise and loving. Satoshi carried at least as much heaven bound energy inside him as she was sometimes fueled with rage and acting on pure instinct.

"I am what I am. I'm loving and raging, laughing and crying, singing and screaming. I'm as much earth bound as I'm bound to the heavens and the same counts for Youkais. I will only think about them as people not as some creatures. I will hunt those that cause only harm to others and I will protect those which I love. I don't see a difference between humans and Youkais only in the choices people make."

 _"What a wise decision."_

 _"Then tell me why are you seeking war?"_

Kagome was confused by the question again.

"I don't seek war."

 _"Hmh and yet you carry weapons and armor in my presence?"_

"I seek strength to protect the people I care for and I will not stand by and let others cut me down or let them harm those under my protection."

 _"You proclaim to care for others, you wield enormous powers but you don't claim to serve the Kamis and do their bidding. Why is that?"_

"I don't know the Kamis; I don't know what they would want. I only know that I want to live in a world where love rules and not hatred and I'm ready to work for my goal."

 _"I'm fascinated! You have passed the first test."_

Kagome was surprised. She passed even if she disagreed with the other being? What kind of test was this? Confusion flooded her.

 _"Now we will come to the next part."_

"Excuse me but has anyone ever passed this test?"

 _"No but one came close. She was able to flee before judgement could be passed on her but even if she was able to leave this place alive, her errors kept following her and in the end she probably regretted that she hadn't faced a clean death here with me."_

Kagome was even more shocked. How was she going to survive if no one passed the test before? Who was the woman that had fled this place?

"Who?"

 _"Her name was Midoriko."_

Kagome took her breath in sharply. Midoriko had been inside this cave? Even she failed? The priestess everyone remembered as being so strong and pure. Kagome halted in her thoughts. She remembered what the voice said. Yes Midoriko failed and was now caught inside the jewel in an eternal fight; she probably would have preferred to die here by now.

"Who are you?"

 _"I am you and I shall be your harshest judge."_

Suddenly the floor collapsed. Everything rumbled and broke away. Kagome tried to run back to the corridor she came from but even as she was able to break through the freezing spell, she didn't manage it fast enough. She suddenly stood on the edge of an abyss. Her way out was blocked by black nothingness. That seemed to be her choice, she could remain here at this place and starve to death or she could jump into the blackness. She tried to call out for the voice but was left alone.

This was the part she had to face on her own it seemed but then the voice returned to give her the task.

 _"Jump, remain or face me. Whatever you do it will decide your fate. If you remain here you will starve, If you jump into the abyss you will die and if you manage to kill me you will be released from this cave but you will have killed your own being and return as empty shell."_

Then the voice disappeared leaving her to find a decision.

Kagome felt her tears falling. What kind of choice was this? Death, death or worse than death those seemed to be her options? She couldn't stop herself from sinking to the cave floor crying. This was no choice at all and it seemed so unfair.

Then suddenly somewhere deep inside her she remembered kindness, it was Akemi's kindness. Kagome could hear her words as if she was right there.

#

 **Flashback:**

Akemi seemed so tense and Kagome asked her what had happened. She knew that the other had to do her first shifts in the hospital and that in the night there weren't enough doctor's around.

"Akemi what happened? You seem so tense; may I help you with something?"

"Kagome please just sit with me and let your light shine. Please remind me that there is something good in this world, something worth to fight for."

Akemi started to cry and Kagome hugged her.

"What happened?"

"I was alone at night and there were two accidents. Both young people with their life ahead of them and I could only save one."

Kagome waited for her friend to calm down enough to tell her more.

"They were brought in at the same time and I had to decide who I take with me, knowing that the other would die."

Kagome was shocked, this was so terrible.

"What did you do Akemi?"

As she pulled her friend closer she answered.

"I knew if I didn't decide then both would be dead. I don't know, I took the first bed and turned around, never looking back."

 **End Flashback**

#

Oddly enough, it reminded her of being caught inside the void by the jewel. How she had to make her wish. How she had felt at the end as she finally realized how much all of them had been played by the jewel.

Again she felt the dry realization, the just rage inside her and her regret of realizing everything too late. She still remembered the crimson red eyes staring at her, they had been so full of resignation and probably regret.

 _How much had the jewel tried to temp me? It wanted to force me to do what it wanted; I knew what I was supposed to do… I was supposed to wish it away but I didn't choose to, instead I chose another option. In the end I have found another way._

She could jump down into the abyss. Did she fear the nothingness?

 _No I don't fear the dark anymore, I have been through it before and if need arises I will shoulder this burden again._

She could do nothing until her power left her. Did she fear starving?

 _No I don't fear to starve to death but I am far too much a fighter and doing nothing was the worst choice of all._

She could fight the being that claimed to be her. Did she fear facing herself?

 _No I don't fear to look beyond the surface I have faced my errors before and I can face them again._

As she had made up her mind she called forth the being and it came jumping at her. Kagome was able to raise her bow to block the attack of the dark Youkai blade. Her Kirara transformed but before she could attack the being she was attacked by the mirror Kirara. Both cats growled in anger and already had bite marks on their bodies.

Kagome was able to block the first attack but was thrown back by prayer beads thrown at her. She hit the wall of the cave hard but managed to throw a knife at her opponent. The other dodged it and prepared an arrow but Kagome had already released her own arrow.

Her mirror image released an aura of Reiki and purified the arrow before releasing her own but Kagome had thrown her own prayer beads at the being and it blocked the incoming arrow.

The fight went on and on. Neither was stronger than the other. All of them climbed, jumped, dodged and attacked with equal effort, strength and strategy. Kagome got struck by a nasty blow of mirror Kirara and her clothes got ripped. She also had scratches on her face. Her armor still held but it was only little comfort as her friend wasn't so lucky to be protected.

As Kirara couldn't dodge anymore because her left front paw was limb, Kagome had to jump in between and block the attack of both the mirror cat and herself.

Her anger was burning and with a scream of pure rage she released a wave of reiki, so powerful it shook the entire cave. Both of their opponents were thrown back. Kirara unharmed by her reiki came closer and Kagome was close to tears.

 _I have sworn I would protect them, that I would never allow again that my friends get hurt. I have sworn I would do anything that I would finally become stronger and now I fail again._

Her breaths were hard but she tried to focus as she knew it wasn't over yet.

 _"I have never met a Miko that could focus her Reiki in such a way that it would be harmless to Youkai. You are truly special. Such a pity that you fail the task as well, like Midoriko did."_

"Why? What did Midoriko do?"

 _"She fought of course."_

Kagome didn't understand and she was so angry because she hated that she could feel the solution was in front of her but she couldn't see it. Again she failed to see what was right in front of her. So she tried to play for time.

"So she won the battle?"

 _"Of course not but instead of finishing she simply fled never learning the truth."_

Kagome's thoughts swirled.

 _Midoriko fled? Maybe there never was a way to master this task? Trying for another option? Should I try to flee to but what of Kirara?_

Kagome thought of her injured friend, she knew she would never risk that Kirara would remain stuck here and the cat was in a deplorable state right now.

 _She isn't fast enough in this state._

Then she realized.

Finally

The solution came to her, like it had come at the final battle. She only prayed that this time she wasn't too late.

The mirror image of her attacked again and this time Kagome altered her stance. She let her bow fall. The purifying knife hit her in her right eye and laced with the power of the being Kagome fell backwards into the abyss. Kirara jumped after her friend trying to catch her even in her own deplorable state. As Kagome's body went limb and fell into the blackness, the being in the cave disappeared.

* * *

I know it was really evil of me to stop right there...


	16. Kaguya

Note: Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews. I want to use this chance to reply to Noname90 (as I cannot directly reply to an review that doesn't come from an registered user): Thank you for your review, I'm honored that you like the story so far and I hope you will like this chapter too. You are right with Kagome's armor, thanks for pointing it out_I wrote it down to my notes, maybe I'm able to tackle it when I go back to revise the story (I will try to smooth out some edges then)... thank you for liking the characters! I'm so glad that you don't think they strayed too far off path. Also don't worry about problems with the language... I'm struggling as well (not my main language either, therefore I can totally relate to your struggles).

Soooo please just have fun:

 **Kaguya**

Kagome opened her eyes, both of them. She lay on the floor of the first cave. Kirara was next to her still sleeping in her small form. Carefully Kagome sat up and looked down on her trying to assess the damage but there was nothing. The scratches even the rifts in her clothes were gone. She looked at her small friend and found it unharmed as well but still in deep sleep. Kagome picked her up, carefully not to wake her in the process.

As she looked around the cave, she found that the small corridor she had followed before was gone. She was puzzled, they were alive and she found the great cave entrance where she could leave.

How had she come back here?

 _"Easy enough to answer, you have passed the test!"_

The voice!

 _"You should leave now, the hour is nearly up and they prepare to leave."_

"Wouldn't you explain how I managed to pass when no one else did, not even Midoriko?"

 _"You already know the answer because your guesses had been correct."_

With that the last echo disappeared and the strange power retreated backwards, to wherever it waited for its next challenge.

Kagome left the cave. Kirara still slept in her arms; she didn't wake not even with the ruckus the servants of the Hojo clan made. They didn't trust their eyes as Lady Kagome stepped back out of the cave. It was impossible.

But there she was and now they had to bring her back to the elders.

On the way back to the shiro Kagome pondered on what the voice had said. She knew why she had survived because she had guessed right. She must have had realized something not even Midoriko had. It made her think of the entrapped soul again:

Midoriko had been on the brink of despair. Battling these powers, knowing she couldn't win; couldn't protect her loved ones and she despaired. In a final attempt to win she took all her power all her despair and caged the Youkai and her own soul into an eternal battle. An eternal battle…

Kagome had realized that jumping into the abyss would have been the easy death, ending her misery. Starving due to doing nothing would have been the worst but fighting eternally against her mirror image was as useless. Killing it in the end would have meant killing her own soul, leaving behind an empty shell.

There are wars and battles that cannot be won with fighting.

It seemed that Midoriko's weak point had been exactly that. She had never thought to try another solution and was still fighting.

Kagome had also realized that it had been a warning because it seemed to be her weak point too.

 _I have to never forget that fighting isn't the answer. Sometimes it may be necessary but it is never the solution, because in the worst case it ends with people stuck in an eternal battle._

Upon reaching the shiro she was led again before the council members.

Their reaction was no surprise to her but that they didn't keep their word was… It left a sour taste in her throat because she had gone through the trial and it was a complete waste of time.

 _No it wasn't, we have learned some important things!_

"Lady Kagome, you cannot be a human because no human could have survived this place! We do not trust you and we ask you to leave and never to return to this place. You are not welcome on our lands!"

The council members were clear in their announcement. They were convinced that she had to be a concealed demon and that she should consider herself lucky that they would let her leave at all.

Kagome was of course angry and hurt but it seemed that those people were to narrow minded to even argue with.

She left of course.

After packing her things and taking another light meal she was led out of the shiro and the guards made sure that she was well on the path that led her straight back to where she had come from.

Kirara transformed to carry them after the guards had left to return to their posts but some noise she heard behind the trees close by made her pause.

Akitoki had followed her. Kagome held a relieved smile as she recognized him. At least she wouldn't need to face an ambush. She still felt exhausted from her trial and far too angry at those fools to really be able to focus on a fight right now.

"Lady Kagome, please wait!"

He finally reached her and she could clearly see that his face was still flushed with embarrassment as he had again managed to trip over thin air.

"Lord Akitoki-sama, isn't it too dangerous for you to seek me out behind the back of your elders?"

"I had to find you! I need to apologize because they aren't normally like this. I don't understand why they are so unreasonable and blinded by fear. I also wanted to make sure in person that you have left the cave unharmed."

Kagome had to smile, he wasn't able to see it of course but it didn't matter. He was a truly kind soul and she couldn't hold a grudge against someone like that.

"I left that place unharmed even if I still don't understand most things that happened inside the cave."

"I'm glad to hear that Lady Kagome. Also I want to ask you if you would still be so kind to lift my family of these burdens."

Kagome saw how he pulled a bundle from his back and put it on the ground. From the inside of the cloth he pulled the robe of Kaguya and a sealed package which held the cursed blade of the Naginata. He handed both to her and she accepted them with a nod.

Afterwards they said their goodbyes. Akitoki promised her to be careful on his way back and that if she ever needed aid from his clan then he would make sure that she got it, with or without the agreement of the elders. Kagome nodded again gratefully and then left on Kirara's back. She had to find Miroku and Hachi. Hopefully they had been successful with gaining the necessary items.

Again she merged her powers with Kirara and together they were able to sense Miroku's aura. It was quite easy to find him even if he would have been within a group of other people with holy powers because his aura was the only one with Naraku's curse attached to it and it made him quite unique. It seemed that he was already on his way to one of the lakes close to Mount Fuji in order to break the seals.

Good.

It took them two hours to catch up with the monk and not one but two Youkais at his side. Kagome was stunned to see Kanna in the company of her friends. It made for an unusual situation as she didn't believe that Miroku knew who Kanna was. If he knew he would have never allowed her to stay or would have tried to kill her in order to get a lead on Naraku's whereabouts.

Why did things always have to become more complicated?

Of course she wasn't supposed to know of Kanna either so there was a chance that Naraku had sent her to aid them without revealing himself. He had seemed concerned for her and Kanna would be able to use similar powers as Kaguya.

She carefully approached them; Kanna noticed their presence first and turned towards them. The void child held no expression as ever but Kagome knew that deep inside the Youkai there was a personality as well, it was just buried very deeply.

Miroku had caught on their arrival as well and waved her closer.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome. Have you been successful?"

"Miroku-sama, Hachi-sama it is good to see you again. Yes I have been able to accomplish what I set out to do. May I know who your guest is?"

"Oh this young Youkai is Lady Kanna; she was attacked by rouge wolves which had slain an entire village. She was the only survivor and asked if she could join us."

Kanna nodded softly as if to confirm the story. It probably was set up by Naraku but not the attack on the villages as she knew of the rouge wolves; they had done the same the last time. Kagome swallowed unsure of what Rin's fate would be… She hoped for the best but couldn't know how much had been changed due to her messing around.

Putting those thoughts aside she focused on the scene in front of her and decided to greet their new member and also keep up with the charade. It would help no one if she blew up Kanna's cover especially as she didn't want Miroku to become hostile. She decided to phrase her greeting carefully though as she wanted the Youkai to understand that she knew who send her and that she wasn't allowing her to bring harm to them.

Kagome went to Kanna and kneeled down to be at her height.

"Welcome Lady Kanna it is nice to meet you. May I offer my condolence for your loss? I also want to thank you for your aid. You and yours shall be my allies and I will return what is given."

Miroku couldn't make sense of what Kagome had spoken but it held some kind of warning. At least he could feel it from her tone. It also seemed that Kanna had been able to understand the layers of message which were hidden from him.

"Thank you Lady Kagome. I shall help you as you have helped me."

Kagome had to smile; Naraku had such a silver tongue even if one of his children spoke instead of him. With her answer the little Youkai made clear that she had caught on with the fact that Kagome had realized the connection between her and Naraku; agreed to her terms and was grateful that Kagome wouldn't blow her cover. All the while Miroku would only think she spoke of him saving her from the wolves…

Kanna was astounded with the Lady her master had ordered her to protect and it wasn't easy to draw any kind of reaction from the void child at all. The human had seen through their ploy easily but decided to accept her into the group despite her being send by such an evil creature. Kanna could agree to not harm the others as she had only been tasked to protect the maiden. Kagome also seemed very kind, as the human kneeled down to her and put a hand on her shoulder Kanna had felt such warmth and acceptance that she felt deeply comforted. It made her want to help them on her own accord not just because it was an order.

All five of them continued the journey. Kanna traveled with Miroku on Hachi to break the forth seal. Meanwhile Kirara and Kagome would travel to the last lake and throw in the swallow's cowrie she had received from Naraku. They could feel Mount Fuji shake as the last seal broke and as they all met back together at the cave entrance she noticed that the darkening sky held the dreaded full moon. Now it was time to step up on her promise and save a kami.

Kagome pulled another necklace of prayer beads out of her clothes. She had made sure to use beads she had brought with her from the future for this endeavor. It had taken her a whole hour to put all the blessings and prayers into them she had wanted for Kirara. As the fire cat took on her huge form she gratefully accepted the additional protection from her human friend.

Then she went inside the cave asking the others to wait outside.

"…but Lady Kagome! You cannot face her on your own."

"Miroku-sama you are right but inside this cave there is her mirror, I guess Kaguya is roaming the land right now in search for the celestial robe. I will destroy her mirror in the meantime and I will do so on my own. Please wait here for a moment."

Miroku and Hachi nodded, Kirara growled displeased but remained with the others and Kanna didn't do anything until the human vanished within the cave. After Kagome had left the void child vanished.

As she went inside the cave she found the mirror of life which had held the demon imprisoned for a long time. It would probably be used against them in the upcoming battle except of course if Kagome managed to destroy it. She probably had not much time until the demon would appear because she had the robe… If Kagome had analyzed the situation right, then Kaguya worked with mirror images of almost anything but the mirror was the source of her powers and the mirror imbedded in the stone of the cave still held a connection to the illusion of the mirror which the demon currently used.

Destroying the mirror would mean to seriously weaken her enemy.

It wouldn't be easy though and she guessed that she should hurry. It probably had the same skills as she had experienced in the last fight and thus would reflect her arrow if she tried to break it. Last time the arrow had come straight back and nearly killed her but she had noticed something. At the moment the mirror reflected something it started glowing, it always happened when said attack was about ten inches in front of it. Then it threw it back at the attacker but afterwards it couldn't use the power again immediately.

Kagome hoped that her time skills would be accurate enough. She took her battle stance and drew an arrow. She aimed and shot completely focused on the momentum. She saw the arrow reaching his goal and she felt the strange powers rising inside her, time had to bend to her will. The mirror activated and Kagome focused on thwarting time to make her arrow freeze in time. It worked but was too slow, before she could fully stop it; it had already vanished and was thrown back at her. She tried to jump out of the way. Before the arrow could do any harm, Kanna appeared and used her own mirror to reflect the arrow back off.

She was able to save Kagome but the arrow didn't hit the mirror of life before it regained his ability to reflect the arrow again. So as the arrow came back at them for the second time Kanna used her own mirror to simply swallow it.

"Kanna-sama, could you do this one more time?"

The void child turned to the woman and nodded silently. She asked herself what Kagome had planned but had no time to ask because the human had already shot an arrow. It was reflected and Kanna prepared. Kagome didn't wait and shot a second arrow straight after the other both were laced with her enormous love for her world and her deep wish to prevent it from being frozen in time. The first arrow came back at them but the second hit. Kanna took care of the first arrow while she heard the breaking of the glass accompanied by a high pitched scream of rage.

The reflecting surface of the mirror of life cracked and splinters were blown outside. Then something surprising happened, the splinters seemed to be pulled back to the mirror. They fell into the mirror and disappeared as a black hole appeared and seemed to suck Kagome and Kanna inside.

Kirara felt the shift and ran straight inside. She saw her friend disappearing in the black vortex and jumped into it as well. As Miroku and Hachi reached the scene everything was over, leaving a deserted cave, a broken mirror and some splinters on the ground.

#

In the castle beyond the looking glass Kagome woke first, hearing a snarling voice.

"You dared to oppose me? Now you will pay for your stupidity mortal!"

Kaguya was seriously weakened due to the loss of her mirror and the absence of her robe but she was still able to cast spells and her victims were still knocked out so she felt secure enough to enact her revenge. Kagome found Kanna and Kirara next to her on the floor.

Trying to prevent them from getting anymore hurt, Kagome rose and shot an arrow at the false kami.

With her superior speed Kaguya was able to dodge the purifying energy and threw a time freezing spell at her "guests". Kagome didn't knew at first what hit her but realized it as she saw how Kanna turned grey and couldn't move anymore. The time spells held no power over her Kagome like last time.

Using the demon's confusion and rage over how time seemed to flow different around her, Kagome used the moment to jump on Kirara's back and merged their energies to raise the shield. Kirara was able to move as well as she was protected by the prayer beads used the momentum to launch another attack.

None of those present noticed how Kanna's mirror turned black and a blue and white clad figure appeared from the black. Naraku slowly emerged from his hideout. He didn't know the reason why he wasn't affected by Kaguya's spell but decided to use the current confusion of thrown energy blows which were blocked by prayer beads, thrown blades and shot arrows, by sneaking up on Kaguya.

Kagome could feel the presence of the prayer bead she had given Naraku though and cursed that he was now immune to the time spell as well. She thought that she had to give up on her attempt of saving Kaguya's soul as she saw him appearing behind her opponent.

He would devour her whole…

But Kagome was wrong, due to her going after Kaguya this early in time Naraku lacked many of his skills and also his superior strength. So even if their enemy was seriously weakened due to the loss of her mirror she was still able to flee Naraku's attempt to catch her.

"So it is you who is behind this encounter? I should have known it but Naraku you are a weak Hanyo and now you will pay for your insolence!"

Naraku simply threw the demon his trademark smirk and remained silent.

Kaguya focused on Naraku and ignored the puny human and her pet. They were completely useless anyway but the Hanyo with the black silken hair and a face so deviously innocent was known to spin deadly webs.

She would make sure to wipe that cocky grin from his arrogant face.

Kagome observed the confrontation and noticed that while Naraku held himself well at first, he wasn't able to finish her.

Right then she realized how much the ongoing confrontation between him and her group had not only forced them to become stronger but Naraku as well. She had tried to help Inuyasha gain training and discover the hidden abilities of Tetsusaiga but she hadn't done the same for Naraku and now it showed.

Kaguya clawed through his roots and tentacles which tried to catch her. Kagome also noticed that he had a hard time to recover them and she was shocked to be reminded how hard it had been for him in the beginning to regenerate and then she knew that he would not be able to recover if he was hit by an energy blow of Kaguya.

The demoness was still fighting but was also slowly brought to her limit. She couldn't understand how those pathetic creatures had been able to throw off her time spells and successfully unarmed her with destroying her mirror. Her spells had never been this weakened before and she was having troubles to hold herself against a Hanyo of all things.

Naraku had to land on the ground he was tiring quickly and he cursed his weakness. Being unable to devour Kaguya was a big blow to his ego.

Then Kaguya focused her last strength to invoke a spell and release her feared energy blast. Only Kagome was able to recognize the incantation, having it heard before. Without thinking she jumped off Kirara and ran over to Naraku, placing herself in front of him and calling forth the most powerful shield she was able to conjure. It wasn't enough.

As the blast hit her, her shield broke and hit while much of the force was lost during the first impact the rest still hit her full force. Her body was thrown backwards into Naraku and slid down at his soft blue Haori completely limb.

He wasn't affected much by the blast due to Kagome shielding him. As the woman crashed into him he was able to bring up a shield of his own around both of them but was too shocked to prevent Kagome from sliding down to the floor.

He had been saved by Kagome!

Naraku couldn't believe that this truly had happened.

 _Why has she done this?_

He stared at the body in front of his feet but hadn't any time to do anything else than blocking another attack of Kaguya. The battle between them continued.

"Aww has the little bird lost her life due to your incompetence? Naraku you are such a weakling that you have to be saved by a human… haha how pathetic!"

Naraku managed to catch Kaguya at her throat and squeezed tightly. It was satisfying to make her shut up. In his anger he didn't realize that it was a trap and that she prepared to finish him.

Meanwhile Kagome came back to consciousness, everything hurt inside her body but she wasn't complaining as she was still alive, which she owed to her armor it seemed. As she looked down at her chest she found a big hole burned into her clothes, marking the spot where the blast had made contact. Her armor was clearly to be seen beyond it and she felt relieved to find only a few scratches on it.

As she looked around to catch up on what was happening she saw Naraku and Kaguya entangled in a last attempt to win this struggle. She saw how the demoness prepared to kill Naraku and she knew she had no choice but to try for her last resort plan.

Reaching for her backpack she pulled the sealed Ken blade out of it. She knew touching it would rob her of all her holy powers and she prayed that her stamina would let her remain conscious long enough to finish this.

She unsealed the cursed blade and as soon as she touched it, she felt her entire powers sucked out of her. She couldn't stand up so she remained in a sitting position. Simultaneously to stealing her powers Kagome felt how the curse was placed on her, as this time she intended to wield the weapon, the curse of Kaijinbo was applied to her.

Incredible pain shot through her and she screamed out loud.

The scream drew the attention of both Youkais and Kagome knew it had to be now or never. Her eyes were clouded by her tears, her body was weak and nearly failing her but with a will of iron she managed to throw the blade at Kaguya.

The demoness was still held in place by Naraku and couldn't dodge. They could hear her desperate scream as the blade went straight through her chest. Then the shield of the blade was activated and everything Youkai was dispelled from the area.

Naraku was thrown backwards from the force but he wasn't the only one. While the blade continued its path until it stuck in the wall at the back, the chest it speared through wasn't that of a Youkai, instead the celestial being Kaguya was placed at the wall caught within the sphere of the Ken blade. The weapon had dispelled everything Youkai even the presence that had possessed her.

As Naraku realized his chance he launched itself at the weakened creature in a distorted body which had to be the demon who once had tricked the creature of heaven. It was unable to fend him off and he was able to devour it including all of its powers and some of the celestial powers it had been able to steal.

It was an adrenaline rush and he marveled the additional strength he gained. It took Naraku a few moments before he was able to recognize anything beyond his own bliss.

Then he thought of Kagome.

A sick feeling shot through his body. He searched for her and found Kirara trying to wake her unconscious friend. Within a moment he was next to her and turned her body around as she lay on her belly.

Ignoring the snarling sound of the cat demon he carefully grabbed her at her shoulders and turned her around before he pulled her carefully into his arms.

Her body was without resistance to his touch. Yet instead of reveling in the feeling of complete dominance over her, he felt nothing at all.

For a second he asked himself if reaching his goal finally would feel as empty.

Then he focused on her body. Naraku felt the curse inside of her and he could hear how her heartbeat slowed down dangerously. She was dying. He tried to sense her powers but found her completely defenseless.

Why did the thought of losing her affect him so much? Shouldn't he be glad to be rid of a burden? He could take the Shikon from her and leave.

Yet, he couldn't deny that he felt empty and and holding her limb form close to him caused a feeling of despair inside of him which he hadn't known before.

Was this his fate? To find someone who cared for him and he was going to lose her?

Suddenly he noticed an enchanted cloth floating around the two of them. He looked up and saw that the real Kaguya seemed to be awake.

"Naraku, do you wish to save her?"

Her ethereal voice was weak and seemed far away.

He stared at the celestial being and then back at Kagome.

Did he want to save her?

He had no real obligation to do so. They had been acquaintance at best but losing her would throw him back into isolation. He had never minded being alone before. Yet remembering their last heated conversation, her standing up to him and argue with him had sparked some feeling of happiness and comradery inside of him. He found that he appreciated her company and her humor.

He closed his eyes for a second reaching a decision.

"Yes I do."

"Then use the bead she has given to you, to pour some strength back into her, it will stabilize her body and give you time to pull the youki of the curse out of her. My robe will protect both of you, so you don't have to fear the curse taking you over when you gain its strength."

Naraku thought about it and as he couldn't find a downside he nodded. He didn't want to give up on her gift to him but didn't hesitate as he felt her last breath leaving her.

His attempt had nearly come too late but to his relief he could feel her using the power from the bead to fight off the curse. The bead vanished after all of its power was absorbed by Kagome. Yet her condition stabilized and her breaths deepened again. After making sure she would hold out a bit longer, he focused on the curse.

He took her right hand, the one she had used to throw the blade. The smell of the curse centered there. Softly he brought her hand close to his nose studying her some more.

He removed her glove and found the skin of her hand painted as well. An odd grey pattern covered her hand. Naraku ignored her oddity and bit into her soft flesh.

The moment his teeth penetrated her skin, her scent hit him full force.

It was nearly too much for him.

He could smell the curse in her blood but also her serene scent. It was so pure, comforting, addicting he was unable to regain his senses. It swallowed him whole, he felt hugged by her presence similar to how she had enveloped him into her powers that afternoon in her hut.

He lost control and sunk deeper into the sensation. He enjoyed the taste of her blood.

His instincts screamed at him that she was an unmarked female and it did nothing for his composure.

If it wasn't for the celestial robe smacking him at the back of his head he would have remained lost in her scent.

The wakeup call was enough to force his attention back onto the problem.

 _The curse is killing her._

He used his own youki to dive into her body pulling out the strange and evil youki inside her blood.

Anger stirred inside him, something tried to obtain what was his that was unacceptable.

Naraku sneaked upon the curse and absorbed it into his own powers. He felt how the foreign youki merged with his own. True to Kaguya's words he remained secure during the process of incorporating it.

Kagome's breaths got deeper and he felt how her heartbeat became steady again. Finding he was successful he carefully licked of the last blood of her skin. It wasn't long after he had used his Youki to close her wound completely and therefore sealing away her scent again that she opened her eyes.

As she tried to move, he pulled her closer to him. Restraining her struggle and holding her securely.

"Be careful, you have come very close to dying today."

Kagome heard the familiar sound of Naraku's voice. It was laced with a hint of concern. It surprised her. Carefully she looked at him, seeing his brown eyes staring intently at her.

"Naraku-sama?"

Her voice was weak and barely to hear through her mask.

He only nodded at her.

"Thank you…"

"You have to thank Kaguya she was overseeing your rescue."

Kagome had woken completely disoriented. What had happened after she had lost consciousness? As she tried to move she felt that she was held more tightly and then she heard Naraku's voice. He was alive and had saved her. She felt so relieved.

Naraku waited until he felt that she regained some of her orientation back before helping her to get up.

The first thing she noticed beyond Naraku steadying her was the celestial robe floating around them protecting them. Her eyes wandered to where Kaguya was pinned to the wall, she could still feel the power of the blade pulsing.

Kagome felt relieved that the being hadn't been devoured and couldn't help a smile appear on her face as she stared at the kami. Even though her smile had to be hidden it seemed that Kaguya caught on as she returned the smile.

* * *

Thank you all for reading another chapter of this story :-) and while I will return back to writing some more... I would highly appreciate your feedback ;)


	17. Naginata of Kenkon

Note: Welcome back to you my highly appreciated readers! Thank you all for joining into this story and for your kind reviews. ;) As I have already mentioned to someone that I really enjoy it, waking up in the morning, drinking my coffee and read your opinions to this story. It has become a nice morning routine to check and reply to your thoughts... therefore thanks a lot for your support.

To Noname90: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the robe scene (I kind of want it to become it's own character... not sure yet though) it was a more spontaneous idea. Thank you for appreciating my tries to put up new chapters regulary_sometimes life gets between me and writing though_hope you can forgive me ;).

Ok now let's move on to the next adventure:

* * *

 **Naginata of Kenkon**

Naraku was glad that it seemed to be over and that Kagome while being weakened would regain her strength. Yet as he wanted to take a deep breath he felt an incredible pain. He clutched his hand over his heart again before he sunk to the ground unable to remain standing.

He cursed his fate.

Kagome felt Naraku struggling and was concerned as he sunk to the floor, he seemed to be hurt but she couldn't figure out from what. Had she missed a curse thrown at them? She was confused and unable to do anything as she knew that her power had been nearly depleted.

"Naraku-sama what is wrong?"

She kneeled next to him, cupping his cheek with her right hand. She tried to make him look at her but couldn't get any reaction from him. His eyes were unfocused, his breath hitched and his skin felt sweaty. For a moment she thought that right there he appeared so unusually human.

"He is unable to answer you right now; he is struggling with his human heart as it is trying to deny him holding feelings for you."

The voice that spoke sounded muted and far away. It took her a moment to realize that it was Kaguya who had spoken.

"…His human heart?"

"Indeed as he is still barely more than a collection of different souls the voices and powers inside him struggle for dominance and it seems that the human who was the source of his existence tries to punish him for being fond of you."

Kagome's eyes widened as her mind registered the implications of what was said. Onigumo punished Naraku for having feelings for her? She was so tired and didn't know what to do, how would she be able to help him now?

 _He has feelings for me?_

 _He has feelings for me…_

She realized that she couldn't do anything useful at the moment as there were no more powers left inside her… Then she thought of something.

"Lady Kaguya could you…?"

"I would be able to but only if you step aside."

She didn't want him to suffer because of her and decided to take a few steps back from him as the celestial being had ordered. Within moments he froze in time. Without the bead and with Kagome being out of reach there was nothing left that prevented him from falling under the spell.

Kagome felt bad but hoped that he would be kept frozen long enough so she could regain at least some of her powers.

Kaguya observed Kagome's actions closely. She wasn't allowed to speak her mind as the other Kamis forbade her to give any details to this human. A soft smile stole itself on her face; it was just luck that her interference didn't seem necessary at all.

After coming to terms with Naraku being frozen like Kanna was, Kagome focused back on the task at hand. She turned to Kaguya and slowly went to the wall. No Youkai power could come close to the barrier so she removed the black blade from her hip and put it aside with her backpack.

The spirit guided her robe to aid Kagome because she knew that if the human would touch the Ken blade then it would cost her life. The robe latched itself around the blade successfully shielding the curse off and Kagome was able to pull it out.

With the second, the blade was removed; the image of Kaguya fell and disappeared into the realm of illusions.

 _Is she gone now?_

 _At least her soul was now free to return to her home…_

Kagome went carefully looking for an exit. Last time they had left through Kaguya's mirror but of course this time that wasn't going to happen. She sighed. Then she looked outside and saw the enchanted full moon hanging over the castle. The waves reflected its light beautifully… of course the lake…

Kagome smiled. She would use the water as her mirror to escape.

"Please wait for a moment."

A soft shadow of the celestial being reappeared in front of Kagome. Effectively stopping her from setting any escape plans into motion.

"Kaguya, I thought you had disappeared?"

She heard the spirit sigh, she seemed distressed.

"I should have because I'm strictly forbidden to talk to you and the others are already going to punish me for allowing myself to be entrapped by a Youkai. They will be livid at me for breaking another sacred law…"

Kagome was left puzzled by her words.

"Then why didn't you leave? Why are you going to risk their ire?"

"Because there is another layer to the story of the Shikon no Tama, one you haven't been able to figure out yet. It ties all together, Midoriko's fate, yours and the disappearance of the Youkai race."

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot give you the specifics. The only thing I can tell you is that I want you to proceed with your plan but be careful. The Kamis have protected you until now but when I inform them of what has happened here today then they will most likely turn away from you. I want you to understand that from now on you are on your own. They won't outright oppose you as we aren't supposed to harm inhabitants of the living world but pulling away the shield of protection from someone so exposed to danger as you are, might be the same as trying to kill you."

Kagome was shocked. The Kamis had protected her? Probably, she did have a lot of luck during her last life. What did she do to anger them so? Was it because she freed Kaguya?

"What have I done to anger them so? I'm sorry but I don't understand?"

She heard a soft chuckle.

"You are too kind hearted for your own good as your light warms also those who should be deemed unworthy of it… I cannot say more though and please don't ask."

"Will you be hurt when you return to the heavens?"

"Probably but please don't regret freeing me. I prefer the punishment to being imprisoned for eternity inside this monster… Why did you decide to free me? Last time I understood it happened accidently but this time you had no reason to return. You could have left me stuck inside that mirror for eternity."

Kagome shook her shoulders.

"That's just not who I am. When I returned I decided to save as many people as I could. I couldn't simply leave you here, knowing of your fate."

A soft smile appeared on Kaguya's face.

"I have to thank you Lady Kagome. I shall not regret to bestow my robe on you. Please take it as guidance and for your protection."

With those words the celestial robe which had still hovered around them slowly folded itself and landed in Kagome's hands. She was shocked.

"But Lady Kaguya don't you need it to return to the heavens?"

She heard a soft chuckle.

"No Lady Kagome actually I don't. Please keep it, I owe you a lot and it is the closest I could give to you to balance the loss of protection out."

"Thank you."

With a last nod, Kaguya vanished and with her the magic of the castle beyond the looking glass.

Everything started to crumble and the time spell broke successfully freeing Kanna and Naraku. Naraku still seemed uncomfortable but better than before. Kagome wrapped the Ken blade into the robe and put it into her backpack, successfully picking the small Kirara up and turning to Naraku.

With a few steps she was close to him again, he nodded at her but neither of them had time to speak about anything as they had to get away immediately as the place started to collapse.

"Kanna"

Naraku's voice was demanding as always and the void child came closer without hesitation.

She activated her own mirror and all of them including Kirara stepped through it. After a few moments they stood inside the cave again, only to be faced with noises of battle.

#

After Lady Kagome and Kanna had disappeared inside the mirror Miroku and Hachi had tried to find a way to get to them but couldn't. After purifying the cave with his ofudas and searching every spot for a secret entrance they had given up.

Afterwards they decided to camp outside and hope for the safe return of their friends.

At first everything had seemed alright. Then there had been a powerful pulse crashing through the surrounding lands. Miroku couldn't comprehend where it came from but it shook the earth and it felt like something was calling out.

Sure enough only an hour later he could feel a mighty Youkai presence approaching.

Hoshiyomi leader of the Youkai Ninjas had followed the pulsing energy of the Ken blade. He yearned to regain the Naginata and wouldn't be stopped by anything to accomplish his goal.

As he approached the center of the pulsing, he found a monk and a weak Youkai. Obviously they understood each other splendid and an old anger rushed through him. There had been a time, once, when he also had believed that humans and Youkais could coexist together. A time when he lived the illusion of happiness before Tsukiyomi had betrayed him. He would make those fools suffer, show them how useless their friendship was and afterwards he would proceed to clean the area from all human low-life he could sense around him.

"Monk hand me the blade."

Miroku was unnerved with the Youkai hovering above them. He could sense a strange power from him and it seemed to be located inside the blade he wielded in his right hand. An enormous evil wave radiated from it and whatever this stranger wanted, it obviously meant trouble.

Of course the monk decided to play for time and to figure out what his opponent tried to achieve and how badly that would end for the rest of the world.

"Sir I have no idea what you speak about. I don't possess any kind of blade."

"Is that so… yet I was called to the center of its power and you just happen to be in the middle of it all."

Miroku understood, the pulsation he had felt before must have been what drew the demon out to them.

"I felt a disturbance about an hour ago and decided to investigate but this far I came up empty handed. So what do you want from me now?"

"…From you human? Why would I Hoshiyomi need anything from a human at all?"

Miroku could feel the hatred; every word spoken was laced with it.

"No Youkai should have to face such insignificant creatures as humans."

Then he charged at him and while the Kon blade was incredible powerful, Miroku at least managed to block the first strike with a barrier.

Earth got turned and Miroku was pushed backwards, yet the shield held.

#

Kagome immediately knew what had happened. Hearing Hoshiyomi screaming the last comment was only a confirmation. She had used the Ken blade and its brother must have led the Youkai directly to their location.

 _What shall I do? I haven't been able to recover my strength yet._

Kagome looked at Naraku, concerned for him and concerned for her other friends. Carefully she asked the Hanyo about his condition, yet it was clear to both of them that she also silently asked what they were supposed to do now.

"Naraku-sama, how are you faring?"

He turned towards her and gave her his trademark smirk. As he spoke to her, she could hear a hard edge to his voice that hadn't been there during their battle.

"Absorbing the demon has given me more strength than you probably thought. It took a while to accommodate to the new situation but I now have gained control again over this useless part of me…"

Something was off she heard it in his tone.

"I'm glad you feel better Naraku-sama."

Her voice sounded so soft and caring, he nearly flinched back from her. Kagome didn't know what has happened. His reaction to her didn't match any of their former relationship.

As she questioned him she saw a grimace appear on his face.

His dark voice sounded threating.

"I wasn't as frozen in time as you may have liked. I would really like to know what Kaguya exactly meant with your plan for the Shikon no Tama and what she meant with you returning…"

Kagome swallowed. She hadn't thought that he would gain powers over time with absorbing the demon. Now he seemed so close to figure her secrets out.

 _Does he believe I use him? Probably and of course it's true too at least partly._

She knew that if she didn't fix this then she would lose him as ally and gain the worst enemy she could have hoped for.

Her heart clenched as she was reminded of the foreign presence inside the cave.

 _…the one you gave your heart to…_

She had given her heart to Naraku… didn't he feel something for her as well? Kaguya thought that much at least.

 _Calm down Kagome, you have always known that something like this could happen. Naraku is smart; there is no way in denying it. The important question is if you let yourself be pushed in a corner and admit defeat or if you turn the table around._

She decided to trust her gut feeling once more and therefore spoke in a challenging tone.

"It seems I have gained your interest then?"

He snorted. The nerve of that woman was unbelievable. For a moment he had thought he had caught her. He had hoped that he would gain the answers for the riddle she was but she denied being cowed into submission.

It was infuriating but at the same time he appreciated her backbone and her courage to crack a joke in such a situation. It was oddly pleasing; again she had managed to surprise him. Therefore he decided to humor her and play along.

"It seems like it."

Curiously he waited for her answer. How would she try to pull herself out of that hole?

Yet when her words reached him he couldn't believe her nerve.

"Then I have kept my word to promise you an interesting story?"

He drew in his breath sharply. Within a moment he grabbed her and pushed her against the cave wall, holding her there in place. He could see her green eyes shining through her goggles and they were widened in surprise. He held her tightly not allowing her to free herself.

"You intend to tell me about this plan of yours too?"

He needed to know how much she would be willing to give him in the end. His eyes were fixed on her, Kagome knew that she didn't really have a choice anymore.

"Yes Naraku. I will tell you all I know."

He was satisfied; he couldn't detect a lie from her. He thought he could contain his curiosity until the blood moon. Naraku led the topic drop and released Kagome from his grip. They had another challenge ahead of them.

"What do you know about this Youkai outside?"

"I know quite a bit, actually."

They carefully went to the cave entrance to help her friends. Naraku went ahead while listening to her whispered words. She then proceeded to inform him of the tragic story between Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi. He snorted.

"It doesn't seem that feelings between Youkais and humans are healthy for any of the participants.

"Hmpf are you backing out now?"

Not believing that she had truly spoken those words, he turned around to face her again. His face showed shock. Carefully but laced with a seductive note in his voice he asked her.

"Was that a commitment Lady Kagome?"

Kagome couldn't help that her heartbeat started to increase. Nor could she help the fluttery feeling as she heard his voice.

"That would depend… Would you dare?"

An insane smile crossed his features.

"For all you know about me Lady Kagome, you seem to have missed the most important thing: I love the danger!"

Kagome couldn't prevent the smile that formed on her face, as hidden as it was; she knew she simply had to smile as she heard him saying those words. A whisper left her.

"Yes"

The word was spoken so softly that even with his enhanced hearing abilities he would have nearly missed it.

Yet as he registered it, he felt triumphant. On the inside Naraku laughed in glee especially as his Youkai side seemed to have far more success with matters of the heart than this foolish Onigumo ever had.

He may be a demon and evil beyond recognition but it was him who had been chosen by the Lady not his human part. Said part fought against his restrictions but was kept safely imprisoned.

It was a relief that he had been able to gain so much more strength…

"You will stay back as you have had no time to recover your strength yet."

His voice was cool and held the same commanding note he used for Kanna. She decided against being miffed about being dismissed as useless and instead valued his decision to actually stay and help her. Because honestly he could have simply disappeared and leave her friends and her to their fate.

Yet he clearly meant to stay and aid her because there would have been no other reason for him to call his baboon mask and fur before stepping outside.

Sure enough Kagome saw how he entered the fight.

#

Miroku has lived through many confusing and disturbing things in his life.

Starting with seeing his father swallowed by a black hole and all those creepy things you encounter when dealing with Youkais, human criminals and the general madness of the world but in all his life he would have never believed that a day would come when he would be saved by Naraku.

Shortly before his barrier gave in and started breaking and he couldn't longer withstand the pressure of his enemy's attacks there suddenly appeared tentacles and Naraku cloaked in his trademark white baboon fur tried to devour the green haired Youkai, like he did with so many before.

Miroku was completely surprised to see his nemesis appear out of nowhere stepping into his current fight and saving his life in the process.

The monk couldn't really make any sense of the situation but had enough restraint to wait and see. He despised Naraku but wasn't going to risk to be killed by both Youkais if he dared to interfere now.

He asked himself where Naraku had come from though and why he appeared at the same time as Lady Kagome and Kirara returned.

Hoshiyomi after the first confusion used his speed to free himself and created copies of him in the process. This led to twenty identical versions of Hoshiyomi hovering above them. Kagome of course had known about this skill but Naraku seemed to be caught off guard. She knew that Inuyasha had been able to find the one version with scent but she didn't know if it would work for Naraku… Probably not, at least not in this case; Naraku probably had enhanced senses but she guessed that in department of smelling he couldn't keep up with the Inu Youkais.

Their opponent used the moment to cut Naraku down with using the Kon blade's ability to cut youki without direct contact.

Kagome couldn't help the tears but only for a moment until she realized that it was only one of Naraku's Kugutsus. Again she was deeply impressed by her ally's abilities… and she cursed herself for believing she would be able to sense a difference between his puppets and his real self…

 _Last time I was only able to sense the Shikon no Tama, the shards and how Naraku used them. I was never really able to sense him…_

Naraku had been able to sense the real demon after overcoming his first surprise. He wasn't a puppet master for nothing. There were few who had so much experience with traps, illusions and manipulation as he had. Therefore it didn't take long for him to sense the one version of his enemy that held the particular feel of spell to him, controlling all his other versions.

He smirked as he created another five of his puppets to deal with the illusions, keeping the real Hoshiyomi occupied. Naraku became too sure of his skills though, as Hoshiyomi was in no way an inexperienced fighter. He as well could tell who the real Naraku was as none of the puppets had a real shadow. In a moment of distraction he managed to throw his knife and entrap Naraku by his own shadow.

Naraku snarled in frustration as he realized that he couldn't move and the next hit with the Kon blade would be directed towards him.

Kagome realized as well what was going to happen and her heart clenched in fear. Did she really fear for Naraku's safety? Hell what was wrong with her?

But then Kanna appeared, obviously called by her master and reflected the first attack. Kagome felt relieved but knew that something had to change this game soon.

Even with the risk of being dragged into the fight as well she couldn't simply remain silent.

"Naraku-sama if you manage to shield your shadow with darkness, so it's losing its form and doesn't mirror your silhouette anymore, you can free yourself!"

She had to get involved, he inwardly cursed. Even if the information helped him to free himself, he wasn't able to do so in time to shield the blow that was aimed for her. Kanna went over to block the attack on Kagome but couldn't as Hoshiyomi's illusions cornered her and successfully slowed her down. Naraku closed his eyes not wanting to see Kagome die.

Kagome felt Hoshiyomi's attention shift to her and as she had no way of defending herself with her own powers at the moment she acted on pure instinct and drew the Ken blade. The robe was still securely wrapped around it so it couldn't steel more of her life force.

Even if she wasn't the master of the blade, it slowly seemed to accept her guidance and thus created the shield upon her order. Hoshiyomi snarled as he was thrown backwards by the second blade of his own weapon.

"…You! How can you be able to wield a Youkai blade?"

"As if I'm going to tell you…"

Naraku had freed himself and attacked Hoshiyomi with his miasma cloaking the entire area in his potent poison. Kirara took the monk, his friend and the void child and they fled the field. As Kagome was successfully shielded by the blade and all others were out of reach Naraku had no reason to hold back.

Even if he was a daiyoukai and really old, he hadn't yet encountered such a potent poison, Hoshiyomi couldn't deny that he was impressed by that Hanyo's skills. It didn't manage to kill him but dulled his senses and slowed him down. But his admiration faded as he realized that his opponent was a fool like he himself had been so long ago.

"You are trying to save this human maiden? What a weak and foolish creature you are!"

He didn't expect the Hanyo to start laughing at him.

"Why? Because it is most likely going to end as tragedy like your relationship with Tsukiyomi did?"

Kagome sighed; of course he would try to play with the other Youkai's emotions.

 _This is Naraku, what have I thought, that he would suddenly change and become a nice person? Kagome don't be such a fool._

Then she thought of something. Maybe Naraku was right and this battle couldn't be won with power alone. He would aim to unsettle the enemy and force him to make a mistake but maybe she could end this confrontation in another way?

 _Haven't I learned yet that I need to look beyond fighting?_

Carefully she thought of Midoriko, Kagome would never want to be entrapped into an eternal fight and she would be very careful to not repeat the other Miko's mistakes…

Seeing Miroku and Kirara a good distance away she left the two Youkais to their struggle and joined her friends. She was careful to not run or move too fast. There would have been no better way to draw attention to her than to run away…

She shouldn't have been too worried as Hoshiyomi was deeply enraged by Naraku's statement and wondered where the other had gained this knowledge. Naraku on the other hand noticed that Kagome left but no reaction of him gave this away to their opponent.

He was curious on what she planned though…

"Where have you gained this knowledge?"

Naraku smirked at the other, glad that his trap worked.

"You have been sealed for a long time, what made you think that your story wouldn't spread throughout the land?"

His green hair fell into his face as he prepared to attack that insolent creature; his face was distorted in a grimace of pure rage.

The sky was lit by the blade's attacks and the area was filled with the sound of blasts and breaking stones. Naraku was an excellent fighter, fast enough to keep up with the other and skilled enough to balance the fight out. None of them could get control over the fight.

Kagome reached the others.

"Miroku-sama do you still have some of your powers left?"

"Not much Lady Kagome but what has happened that you seem to have lost yours?"

She showed him the Ken blade and told him in short words how she had to use it to save Kaguya and how it had stolen all of her powers.

"So Naraku wanted to devour the celestial being like the other demon did?"

"Yes but he hasn't been able to."

"Good but what is your plan now? Are you truly asking of me to aid Naraku?"

"I'm so sorry Miroku but we cannot allow Hoshiyomi to gain the second blade and restore the Naginata he plans to destroy the world and all human inhabitants with it!"

"I would prefer to wait until he has killed Naraku first but I see that we probably won't be able to stop him on your own… what is your plan?"

Kagome needed some spiritual powers to initiate the channeling. Miroku agreed finally to aid her even if he was suspicious on how useful a dead priestess could be to them.

Tsukiyomi's soul was easy to find for her as her powers had been used to create the Ken blade Kagome currently held and the former priestess was still linked with the blade. As this time around Kagome was the one to initiate the process and with her former experience she was able to keep control over the process.

The soul agreed on her terms and started to draw additional energy from the blade to stabilize the process and not harm the monk and Kagome more than necessary.

The appearance of Tsukiyomi had the desired effect. Her image hovered between the two fighting opponents and made them stop. She then turned to her former love and he could see so much compassion, care and guilt on her face. Even by being separated by death he could feel the love she carried for him. He was hurt again and confused.

"Why?"

Tsukiyomi couldn't help the tears showing on her face after hearing his broken voice.

"I'm so sorry my love. My strength left me as I failed to destroy the weapon. I managed to separate the blades and send them to different locations in hope they would never be united again… I have so many regrets. I was too weak to save you from the curse and too weak to set you free again from the seal."

Kagome hoped that this time he would listen; as the Naginata wasn't restored the curse couldn't be so strong on him yet.

 _Please, listen!_

"Why would you ever destroy the Naginata I ordered its creation to protect you! So we both could be safe!"

"But you were betrayed by Kaijinbo! His weapons are cursed and I felt how you changed beyond recognition because of it!"

Hoshiyomi thought over her words, they were so much like he had remembered her from their earlier days. She was always caring and loving, that's why he had never suspected her attempt of sealing him in the first place. No one else would have managed to trap him like this. It was also the reason why her betrayal hurt so much.

"Do you still love me then Tsukiyomi?"

"Of course…"

Naraku had heard that spirits could be channeled but he had never witnessed such a process. He was also sure that the appearance of a physical image of the diseased was not normal and had to cost a lot of energy… which Kagome currently possessed none of… How was she able to do this?

After confirming that his enemy was still occupied with his dead lover he looked back to where his oddity of a human was. He could sense her drawing strength from the monk and the blade. He couldn't help being puzzled by her creativity but hoped that she wouldn't overexert herself.

Kagome felt through her connection of Tsukiyomi that this time her lover actually listened but she also realized contrary to last time that Hoshiyomi now had nothing to live for anymore. He wanted to die and be able to be reunited with his love…

Hoshiyomi thought of all the things his love had told him and as he felt the angry pulsing of his blade he took the time to truly investigate it.

 _It seems she has been right all along. The curse is slowly consuming me again. It probably has only failed to do so yet because I haven't been able to unite both blades yet. So it wasn't the fault of my love… it was my fault! She only tried to protect me and failed ending in her death… I caused her death._

Tears slowly fell.

Then he noticed how the Kon blade attempted to steal his power. It seemed with his hatred towards the blade he had been deemed its enemy. Hoshiyomi didn't fight the curse, he had no reason too. Slowly his powers were devoured and his body disintegrated. Tsukiyomi cried as she realized what was going to happen.

Kagome did as well, she gave her permission to draw more of their powers and attempt to rescue Hoshiyomi's soul from being devoured as well. A very powerful pulse of Reiki pushed the Kon blade out of the dying Youkai's hand.

Tsukiyomi's soul embraced her love and Kagome knew that upon his death, his soul joined his beloved one in the afterlife. It seemed over as both souls left and Kagome stopped the channeling process.

Just that it wasn't over yet.

So filled with demonic powers the Kon blade didn't fell to the ground but hovered in the air. It was drenched in hatred and after losing his master it decided to seek revenge against the one responsible. The priestess!

Out of its own accord, it launched itself upon the priestess trying to spear through her heart.

Naraku realized its attempt though and upon his order Kanna reflected the blade. It was nearly too much for the void child though and her mirror made a sick sound of cracking. The small Youkai lost consciousness and fell towards the ground but Kirara was able to catch her in time.

Not knowing what else she should attempt, Kagome asked the celestial robe for aid and to her relief the cloth shot forward dragging the Ken blade with it and caught the Kon blade as well. Then a tough battle unfolded in front of their eyes as the powers of the kami fought against Kaijinbo's creation. The struggle caused black beams of lightning to shoot through the air. More than once the group had to dodge.

After the struggle had continued for more than an hour, both powers calmed and the robe seemed to be able to neutralize the blades. Carefully after the worst was over, Kagome went over to the pile and put the items carefully in her backpack.

As she was occupied she didn't realize how Naraku and Miroku faced each other with hatred.

Turning back she saw them taking position, it seemed that another battle was about to start.

"Quit it, both of you! I'm tired and highly irritated and even if my powers are currently gone and I'm about to pass out I swear I will find a way to punish both of you direly if you don't stop this nonsense immediately."

Both men turned to look at her and Naraku couldn't help being amused by her outburst. She could see a small smile gracing his face even though his voice revealed none of his amusement.

"Lady Kagome, why would you want to waste your time with this pervert?"

"Naraku-sama, Miroku is a friend and if we are right with facing our future enemies then you can't deny that his help will be valuable!"

Miroku was disturbed.

"Why would you talk to Naraku of all people about those new developments?"

He seemed angry at her and Kagome realized that never before had she been on the receiving end of Miroku's anger… he was always such a collected person. Naraku must really hit a nerve with him.

"I trust him with this because he is the only one who is able to see through the fine layers of manipulation which are resting on the bottom of this story!"

"But you can't trust him to aid you! He will try to hurt you as he did with everyone else."

Before Kagome could respond, Naraku launched himself at the monk. Miroku was unable to fend him off and the demon grabbed him at his cursed arm, keeping the Kazaana sealed.

"Naraku-sama, please don't harm him!"

He didn't like how tired her voice sounded. Naraku raised his free hand to stop her from complaining. Kagome took it as sign that he didn't actually meant to harm Miroku but then she saw how Miroku sunk to his knees and cringed in pain as some of Naraku's youki was put inside his arm.

Before she could run over, Naraku spoke again.

"Monk you will listen to me closely! You were useful today and you owe it to Lady Kagome that I will look beyond your general demeanor. I'm not sure I can put up with your presence though as you have the same annoying aloofness about you as your grandfather. He was a fool believing himself to be so righteous and holy that he could put up with every demon. Like those militant fools you seem to despise too, he felt the need to wage war against us. He was such a stellar example for an insincere holier than thou person and I despised him greatly for it."

Miroku had never known that his grandfather had been a follower of the strict rules of the order but it did make sense remembering all the stories his father had told him of his grandfather's deeds. He had been famous throughout the country for how many Youkai he had purified.

Yet, Miroku had been raised with much more neutral beliefs. Many were probably caused by their own disability of being considered a true monk though and not because they had been such easy going people beforehand.

His father had never been so strict. It seemed that knowing he hadn't much time left to live had changed his family's perspective on life priorities.

Another bolt of Naraku's powers shot through his body, causing him to cough up some blood. He could barely listen to the Youkai's story anymore as his vision turned black.

Yet the deep voice continued to share hurtful truths.

"All the while he was pretending to be such a perfect monk and at the same time, he bedded every woman he came across. Do you know how many of them had fates worse than death because of it?"

Many things Naraku had no inclination of sharing, least of all why he had hated the monk's grandfather more than any other of the fools he had come across. He simply continued with the general outline of the events.

"I may be evil but at least I don't pretend otherwise. He on the other hand lied to everyone and mostly to himself. His lecherous ways were so easy to use against him and like the fool he was he ran straight into my trap."

Naraku then suddenly released his hold on Miroku and the monk was confused as to why he was still alive. He tried to get himself back to his feet not wanting to show weakness in front of his enemy. Yet he couldn't help his confusion.

 _Why am I alive? This beast hasn't shown mercy to anyone, ever…_

"I have altered the curse on you. You may keep the Kazaana as a weapon to aid you but its growth has been stopped and you will be the last of your family to carry it."

Miroku stared at the Youkai in shock.

"Why are you doing this?"

His voice was still shaky from Naraku's spell but he had managed to at least get up again. Miroku leaned onto his staff expectantly staring at Naraku.

"Because as Lady Kagome said, you could be useful and she considers you worth her time."

Naraku paused for a moment before he continued with such an ice cold voice that it caught Kagome to shiver…

"But if you ever so much as look at her the wrong way, if I only hear the slightest rumor of you not keeping your hands to yourself then you will wish for the curse to swallow you! Have I made myself clear?"

Miroku could only nod. He was still too confused by the whole encounter.

Kagome felt relieved, Miroku was more or less free now! Naraku had basically lifted the curse from him and Miroku wouldn't have to fear for his life anymore or for those of his descendants.

She went to Naraku and with a soft voice thanked him.

"Naraku-sama, thank you, I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your help today and for releasing Miroku."

Her voice rung with honesty and Naraku appreciated her gratitude more than he would have liked to admit.

"I still don't get entirely why you would freely put up with his ways but I shall respect your choice."

Then the both of them turned to the still unconscious Kanna. Naraku kneeled down to his creation and induced her with more of his Youki. The flow of his power calmed the inner struggle of the small demon, healing her in the process but it seemed that the mirror's crack remained and that the small void child didn't regain consciousness. It seemed she would need more time to recover.

Kagome carefully watched the process, she knew that a tiny bit of her powers had already recovered but she would be able to help Kanna more if her strength had returned.

"She could remain with me in the village if you don't mind."

Naraku thought about her offer. He knew she meant to help and he would have placed someone close to her in order to keep taps on her doings. Therefore he nodded in agreement; he prepared to leave but was stopped by Kagome holding him back.

It was a daring move and his raised eyebrow told her that much.

"Please wait for a moment. I know that you don't need it anymore but I would feel less guilty for causing your struggle if you accept it anyway."

With those words she handed him another bead of hers and he took it without hesitation. The warmth and calm flooding through him was highly appreciated.

"How were you able to create it?"

"I have regained some of my strength and while you healed Kanna I thought I would try out if enough of my strength has returned."

He nodded softly and left.

* * *

Ok done finally... I'm exhausted, Kagome is falling from one struggle into the next... It wasn't even supposed to happen so fast but you simply cannot use a blade of Naginata without calling forth its brother... ok now I need more coffee. While I regain some nerves... I wish all of you a nice weekend!


	18. Break

Welcome back, everyone! :-) Thanks for your replies and ideas - I really enjoy writing for you, its such an honor!

To Noname90: Thanks! I'm so glad you like her more tough side! I don't think I could write her in a passive way, as it doesn't seem to be my style... (somehow my heros turn out like this xD even if I'm not purposefully creating them in such a way... it just happens) I always loved the carpet in Alladin for an animated object that couldn't speak at all, it was very expressive. You always knew what it thought or how it felt even more so than with the human characters! Thanks for reminding me of it (brings back some nostalgia). As to the ship... Honestly I don't know how it is called. It doesn't seem so popular as there aren't that many stories about them but maybe one of your fellow readers knows and would be so kind to inform us. I'm curious too...

Now, lets move on to the story:

 **Break**

As Lady Kaede saw them return, she had to shake her old head. Looking worse didn't even fit the scene; they looked like being trampled over by a rouge horde of centipede Youkais…

Kirara showed many bloody scratches and the humanoid forms had all torn clothes, bloodied in either their own blood or their enemy's. Kagome's Haori showed a big hole at her chest revealing a scratched armor beneath it.

The old Miko could see how tired they were, as none of the approaching group members could walk or even sit straight. It was a wonder that the two Youkais carrying them even managed to do so. She went over to greet them especially the monk who she had not met yet.

"Welcome to our humble village. If you follow me I shall see to your wounds and then you can amuse me and share this story of yours."

Miroku had to smile, the old Miko had strength to her, an unyielding character and it swept over him like a soft breeze. It made him forget some of his confusion in regards of his newly gained freedom. Something he would need much more time to consider…

They were all ushered into her small hut. Kirara and Hachi took on their smaller forms and while the cat snuggled into a cushion close by the fire and fell into a deep sleep the other Youkai accepted the tea handed to him gratefully. Miroku was treated with clean cloth washing the trails of blood off of him. He had an ugly wound on his left arm which was successfully cleaned and wrapped up by Kaede.

Kagome received a bandage for her cursed hand to conceal the bite marks Naraku had left on her. She didn't mind it at all but due to his salvia the skin was still infected it would take some days to heal completely. Obviously the older Miko thought that having her running around with Youkai teeth prints on her hand wasn't something anyone should see…

Her Haori wasn't to be saved and Kaede promised to organize new clothes for her to hide the impressive armor she saw Kagome wear. The old Miko wasn't the only one puzzled by it though.

"Where did you get such armor from, it looks incredible expensive…"

Miroku simply had to ask. He still nearly knew nothing about her and it did strike him as odd that a woman who wasn't known to belong to a rich and powerful family would be able to gain such a well-made armor. It was on par with those things he had seen Youkai-generals wear, except it wasn't crafted from youki. Not even his family had been able to afford anything like this and they had been held in high regards by the landlords once.

Kagome pondered how she could answer this question.

"I brought it from my home. I knew I would face an adventure full of danger and prepared for it as well as I could. I cannot speak about it in details though as my home is a hidden place and speaking too much about it would endanger my people as well as everyone knowing about it…"

Miroku sighed.

"Lady Kagome the more information I gain about you the more questions are raised. Maybe we should leave this topic really be... So what kind of adventure are you facing then?"

"I have to break a curse."

They talked about it a bit longer but Kagome refused to give any specifics, she told him only that she planned to have everything finished until the blood moon. Giving up on gaining anything useful from her Miroku started aiding Kaede and Kagome in treating Kanna.

The small child hadn't woken yet from her regeneration sleep. The only outward wound they could find was on the mirror and while Naraku had lend her more strength it seemed that Kanna still had trouble to fend off whatever ailed her.

Then Kagome got an idea, like the time the mirror had tried to swallow her soul but couldn't because it was too big for it, maybe the problem rested in the mirror trying to hold in the power of the Kon blade...

Carefully she stepped closer to the void child, softly to not cause any counter reaction she put a hand on the child's forehead and tried to connect to the Youkai.

"…Kanna-sama?"

At first she found only nothingness, an endless void but slowly spread far and thin but still recognizable there was something akin to a personality.

"Lady Kagome? Why have you come here?"

"Kanna-sama I came to ask you if you would allow me to release the power of the Kon blade that has been absorbed by your mirror."

Kanna thought about the offer and slowly nodded but asked the warm light of Kagome to remain with her for a bit. Kagome nodded and embraced the presence of Kanna in a warm hug. She was glad that the small Youkai seemed to appreciate her presence.

The question was now where she would pour the vile energy into… she couldn't release it within the village or anywhere close by… except maybe if she could force the Kon blade to reabsorb the power? No she didn't dare to disturb the fragile balance the robe had been able to create.

Suddenly she felt her Youkai knife start pulsing. Puzzled by this revelation she unsheathed it and studied it closely. As she held close onto it she suddenly got pictures again of the field of bones and uncounted Youkai corpses and the feeling of the flowing energy. Then she realized that it referred to the bone eater well…

Of course it could absorb the youki. It had done so for centuries…

She put the knife away again and decided to bring Kanna there to see if she could aid the small Youkai. She would only wait until after Kirara had rested.

In the meantime Miroku and Kaede talked between them and shared some stories. Hachi put in some details that Miroku seemed to conveniently forget (mostly because they involved him getting into serious trouble).

Kagome nodded off. Exhaustion finally claiming her, it was just such a nice feeling to be surrounded by your friends. She fell into deep sleep, dreaming of Inuyasha and Sango. She saw her friends gathering in Kaede's hut, she heard their laughter and well hearted banter. Even during her dream completely separated from the world of sense and reason, she felt that longing feeling as she heard Shippo laughing again…

#

Meanwhile at the western shiro the day has started as it always did during the past week since their lord had returned with his little half-brother.

The inhabitants were woken by sounds of fighting and while they could see how the Hanyo had gained much of strength and technique since Lord Sesshomaru had taken over his training, they didn't know why he always needed to scream so much during a fight.

It seemed to them that he couldn't simply keep his mouth shut but had to always scream and argue with his brother. Some of the servants especially those who held high status and had already served under Inu no Taisho's rule felt secure enough to blame Sesshomaru behind his back. Their lord always found a way of mocking his younger sibling thus enraging the Hanyo even more.

It seemed that the brothers had found a way of arguing and fighting and thus releasing all pend up feelings of hatred towards each other.

The only downside was that the process regularly shook the entire castle and slowly started to grate on the nerves of all of them.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying himself.

He had never bothered to teach anyone anything but he found that he actually found enjoyment in doing so. More than once he found himself grinning with joy. Their sparring sessions had also gotten really taxing for him, after Inuyasha had discovered more about Tetsusaiga and became smarter about tactics due to his teaching; the elder brother found that he couldn't underestimate him anymore.

They had used their time at the shiro well and even Sesshomaru was able to learn more techniques during their training sessions. For example he had learned that using Tensaiga helped him to fight off all attacks Tetsusaiga could come forth with.

It seemed that the brother swords weren't meant to harm each other. He could also absorb some powers of Tetsusaiga and use them like a mirror attack. Tensaiga would never be a sword for fighting living opponents but he learned to wield it against spirits from the underworld. He also was able to create an unstable form of the Meido.

Inuyasha also couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying himself. He lived at his brother's place and had the chance to engage himself in challenging contests with his elder brother.

The shiro was huge and comfortable and at the order of Sesshomaru no one dared to treat him badly. There were no sneers and no whispered comments. He of course couldn't know what the Youkais thought of him as Hanyo but none would dare to treat him as anything less than the younger brother of their lord.

Never in his life had he felt so accepted, except of course with Lady Kagome. In the last days he had to think of her quite often. She was such a puzzle and even his brother seemed intrigued with her.

#

 **Flashback**

"Why aren't you focusing on the training? If I was your enemy you would be dead now!"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, it wasn't my intention to waste your time but I couldn't help to think about Kagome, especially after yesterday's reports…"

It was true; reports from his lands had spoken of earthquakes and increased activities of rouge Youkais. The last days alone had shown far more activity than any of them would have liked…

Since returning to the western shiro Sesshomaru had changed drastically and he knew that his advisors were already talking. They were baffled and more than a little scared as they realized that he engaged himself in the affairs of the country now and that they would need to answer for their deeds. Some despised the change but most were delighted.

He didn't find it unpleasant that they talked about how he seemed to have had a change of heart like his father had so long ago. They seemed incredible pleased with him taking his duties more seriously now.

His mother had kept taps on all the administrational work during the years he had roamed the lands but now he had decided to take things in his own hands. Like his father had said, he had left him these lands because he had faith into him as a lord.

"You are right; it is concerning that the lands are shaken by those creatures. Especially, as I intend to establish safer trade routes there."

Inuyasha knew that the mentioned lands around Kikyo's village had always been prosper and could be amazing farming grounds if the people could live peacefully long enough to tend to their fields.

Therefore he accepted his brother's next words happily.

"Maybe we should patrol there and see that our borders remain secure. I may also send out more guards to the other reported places as well."

 **End Flashback**

#

Inuyasha still couldn't believe that he was included into Sesshomaru's work yet his elder brother also sought his council more than once. Inuyasha wasn't good with politics but he knew much about the people living in Edo and Sesshomaru was using that. The Hanyo felt respected and was honored that his brother gave his opinion more credit than those of most of his councilors.

He couldn't make sense of Sesshomaru but once you were accepted as pack by him, he took his duty very seriously. The half demon couldn't help but smile as he remembered how Kagome had seemed to already know this.

He often asked himself how she had been capable of knowing so much about the stoic lord. It wasn't easy to look beyond his mask at any time and even he had trouble to do so often. Yet somehow the woman had known or guessed right about the lord's intention. Inuyasha asked himself what exactly had transpired between his brother and her during their meeting.

Sesshomaru wouldn't speak of it to anyone but whatever had happened, she surely had impressed the daiyoukai. She had impressed him too, as he had marveled her courage to face his older brother and never back down. It also had been incredible kind of her to channel their father, so both of them could have some last words with him.

They were ready to leave the palace as well as its inhabitants behind. In the afternoon the two brothers would leave the Shiro to patrol the lands of the west.

Even if he enjoyed the luxury offered to him, he wasn't really someone to live inside and would always prefer roaming the wild. What really puzzled him was the fact that Sesshomaru seemed to feel exactly the same, he only seemed to hide it better. Inuyasha had seen him grow restless during the last days though.

It was odd that even if they had never really known each other they still shared a lot of similarities.

#

Kagome woke and realized she still leaned against the wall inside Kaede's hut. She could hear the muffled conversation between Miroku and the elderly woman.

"And she appeared out of nowhere after the old well reacted strangely?"

"Yes Miroku-sama there isn't much known about Kagome-sama except that she has shown us kindness. The people at the village already adore her, not only for the protection and her aid but also for her sitting down with them, listening to their needs and talk to people. She has such a kind heart and it inspires others to show kindness too."

Kagome had to smile a bit at Kaede's kind words and thought that it was time to make known that she was awake again.

"Have I dozed off for long?"

"Ahh, Lady Kagome you are awake again? No you haven't slept for too long only two hours. Shall we try to aid Kanna now?"

"Yes Miroku-sama that would be a wise idea."

Not soon afterward Kagome had put Kanna onto Kirara's back heading towards the well. Kirara didn't mind to carry the small void child giving them a head start.

Miroku would join her there later and sent them ahead in order to prepare some of his ofudas to help Kanna.

Kagome didn't really mind as she would have preferred to keep the secrets of the well to herself. It was a gateway through time after all and even if only she could pass through it, she wasn't going to take risks with the people on the other side. Protecting her time and family was still important to her even if she probably would never go back to them…

They reached the clearing with the old well and again she marveled the peaceful scenery and the treacherous image of serene peacefulness. There was absolute no indication that this well was anything but an old dry well.

Carefully they landed at the wooden railing. She slowly put Kanna down and kept the connection with Kirara constant as the fire cat would be guiding her through the youki enchantments around the mirror. Also her presence calmed Kagome's nerves immensely. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Kirara indeed was an old Youkai and had seen many things already.

Yet Kagome was grateful for her help and soothing assurance. Everything would turn out fine.

Slowly Kagome took the mirror from Kanna's hands and waited until she got an affirmative feeling from the void child. Kanna while still trapped in unconsciousness was still on some level aware that Kagome tried to heal her. She allowed the soft aura of the human to touch her and communicate with her through her feelings. If not for the unwavering warmth and trust that Kanna felt whenever present in the woman's close range she wouldn't have allowed anyone to take the mirror away.

As Kagome took the enchanted objects into her hands she could feel the pulsing of power inside of it. The depths were supposed to be infinite. She couldn't tell how many souls were entrapped inside of it but she knew that if she couldn't release the energy of the Kon blade from it then it would most likely be Kanna's end.

Therefore she proceeded ignoring the burning feeling of the curse on her fingers. Yet the vibes of the Kon blade were harmful and unyielding. The curse still tried to harm the Miko yet whatever it tried it didn't seem to work.

She turned the reflective side so it finally showed downside into the well but before she could proceed she saw a blue light. Some shimmering reflection of Reiki was caught in the mirror and Kagome noticed it. Her attention was drawn and she focused onto the strange appearance. It took her a moment to realize that it didn't come from inside the mirror but was actually reflected from the bottom of the well.

Confused Kagome stepped closer and managed to look down into the old depths of wood, bones and earth.

She couldn't believe it but really there at the bottom shone a thin chain of reiki. Her curiosity was sparked and she asked for Kirara's help. Together they proceeded to carefully fly downwards. It was a confined experience. It was a difficult action as the cat was nearly too huge to fit into the narrow well.

Kagome also had to proceed really slow and careful in order to not activate the time gate.

The fire cat managed to hover close enough above the surface so Kagome could reach down and grab the prayer bead necklace that rested innocently on the floor. Attached to it she found a letter. Before either Youkai or Miko could make sense of any of those items they felt the power of the well rise. Both of them managed to get back up though, without beign caught within the time magic.

 ** _To Kagome_**

Those words were the only thing she had been able to read within the short moment and it caused even more questions. Questions she had to leave for later though. She placed the beads and the letter inside her cloak and returned to Kanna.

In the meantime Miroku and Hachi approached them and brought some ofudas the monk had created to aid the mirror in the process.

"It should stabilize the energy flow and keep the mirror secure."

Kagome nodded it wouldn't help the small Youkai if her mirror would get destroyed. As she asked more questions about the ofudas Miroku simply explained that he had created similar spells as he had used to contain his Kazaana causing its growth to slow down.

After placing the spells on the Mirror Kagome again took it and held it above the well, this time without any further interruptions. Activating the releasing spell was quite difficult but between Kagome, Miroku and Kirara they found a way to achieve it.

The power was immense.

She wasn't prepared for the backlash and was nearly thrown backwards.

Only because Miroku caught her by her shoulders (not once trying to reach somewhere else… obviously Naraku's threat was still fresh on his mind…) and stabilizing her she would have unceremoniously lost balance and would have lost control over the mirror.

That wouldn't have ended well for the surrounding area as the sheer amount of power which was blasted out of the mirror surpassed all her expectations. Luckily for them was the well a really old and powerful place, otherwise it would have been completely destroyed…

As it stood, they could feel an earthquake but nothing else happened. The well remained complete as well as the mirror and to their surprise Kanna woke immediately after the energy was released.

As the small Youkai got into a sitting position all of the people around her tried to comfort her and Kagome even pulled her into an embrace. She was confused as she wasn't used to receive any kindness at all.

Somehow she liked it to have "friends" though and therefore didn't mind her master's order to remain at Kagome's side.

The void child had realized that the woman seemed to be important to them and their plans somehow, she only hoped that she would survive her dealings with Naraku.

After getting to terms with what just had happened and collecting all their things they got ready to leave. All of them finally returned to the village. Lady Kaede smiled at them obviously grateful that they were able to save Kanna.

"I take it that the earthquake was some sort of backlash from your dealings with the demonic energy?"

"Yes, Lady Kaede it seemed that it was far stronger than even I had expected… did anyone get hurt?"

"No child everyone could be protected and remained uninjured, as luckily our buildings are quite sturdy."

"Good to hear but I take it you still have some missions for us?"

Kaede smiled at Kagome it was nice how the child had come to know her so well in such a short amount of time.

"Indeed, I have put down the names of the families that will expect your aid this afternoon."

"Thank you Kaede-sama I shall be on my way. Will you show Miroku-sama around?"

"It shall be my honor; I also expect that you will stay at my hut during the time you will be here?"

Those words had been directed at Miroku and the monk nodded gratefully.

Kanna on the other hand was guided to Kagome's hut where she would stay and Kagome went to deal with the villagers and their problems.

She enjoyed the sunshine; the sky was still blue and the scenery very peaceful. As she walked onto the hills close by the village she could oversee the huts, the bordering rice fields' close by the river and the bordering forest. It was such beautiful scenery that she had to forcefully remind herself to go and look for the special herb she was tasked to collect.

The needs of the people were many and Kagome was kept busy the rest of the day. Always talking to the families and making sure that Ran was well, she also looked after those she had healed previously and made sure to be updated on all the gossip around the place.

Besides some minor injuries from careless handling of farmer tools everything seemed to be in order and the next day in the village started as peacefully as the last ended.

Kagome met with Miroku again and they talked some more about the militant groups.

"Lady Kagome I had time to think things through last night and Lady Kaede and I came to the realization that we will need aid if we want to stop those groups!"

"Indeed Miroku, I thought about contacting the demon slayer village…"

"Why in the name of the Kamis would you think that the people of the demon slayer village would help us to protect Youkais?"

Kagome then informed Miroku of her last visit and how they would probably at least listen to their request.

"I cannot make promises but with you carefully explaining the consequences are ahead of us… If we cannot stop these groups from becoming more and more famous, then higher ranked Youkais which leave people alone for the most part at the moment will be dragged into this fight too."

"Indeed Lady Kagome, If Lord Sesshomaru sees a threat to his lands and rule then he will be forced to intervene and we wouldn't be able to win against his army."

As Kagome would be unable to travel in the next days and therefore decided to remain in the village, Miroku volunteered to visit the demon slayer village together with Hachi and Kirara.

The fire cat wanted to visit her home as well and Kagome wrote a letter for Sango.

#

 ** _Dear Sango,_**

 ** _I hope you are all well and life proceeds as peacefully in your village as possible considering your profession. Some rumors about your success have already reached us and I hope you will be able to help even more people than you already have._**

 ** _My travels have been successfully so far and I was able to accomplish many things that need to be done before the time of peace is over. Hopefully your preparations are going as well! I would love to hear if you were able to master the new defense strategy you were discussing with your brother last time._**

 ** _The reason for this letter is less joyous than I would have liked but I needed to share some observations with you._**

 ** _During my adventures I learned of people gathering under the banner of war, proclaiming to save Japan from Youkai infestation. Those people are very strict and unyielding in their ways. Priests and Mikos which have forgotten that their duty is to their people not against their enemies…_**

 ** _They don't make exceptions and you either become part of their idea or their enemy. It doesn't even matter if you are a fellow human or spiritual person once you decide to not joining a war against an entire species you are in danger of becoming their victim._**

 ** _Miroku, Kaede and I are concerned about them waging war. I also fear that they will go for either minor Youkais or Hanyos first because they have no back up and will serve to instill bloodthirst and confidence in the priests ranks if they were slain as example._**

 ** _Miroku will be able to tell you more about them as he had already met some of those tasked with recruitment. If you have any more knowledge about them I would be glad if you would be able to give us more information._**

 ** _On a private note I wanted to again thank you for allowing me to work with Kirara._**

 ** _She is truly a wonderful companion and friend. I cannot tell you how grateful I am for her help. We have learned to trust, to connect to each other and more often than not she starts teaching me about flying and fighting. She is a very capable teacher as well._**

 ** _I can clearly feel however how she misses you as you are her family, therefore I hoped that you could enjoy a few days together since I have to postpone some of my next assignments._**

 ** _I remain with best regards and deep respect towards you,_**

 ** _Kagome._**

#

Kirara gave Kagome a soft nudge with the head. It was her way of promising to return.

"It's alright my friend. Just enjoy a few days with your family! Also be careful on your journey."

She got an affirmative "mew".

Then Miroku, Hachi and Kirara left. They would be journeying quite a while as the demon slayer village wouldn't be the only stop for them.

Lady Kaede had of course managed to sneak in some more deliveries and assignments to fulfill. All of them had taken it with good humor. Kagome had also asked them to aid Ran's family with delivering more of the healing draughts to the northern villages.

Miroku was of course informed of her hopes to gain an ally for their cause in Lord Satoshi as well. He had gratefully accepted one more letter from her for that purpose and planned the route accordingly. He would head to the northern villages first…

#

 ** _Dear Lord Satoshi,_**

 ** _I'm sending you my well wishes._**

 ** _Firstly I want to assure you that Miroku-sama has very similar thoughts on the topic we have discussed during our meeting, he sees his duty in aiding people in need more than in causing trouble were is no need for it._**

 ** _Secondly I share his concerns regarding the problem with those militant groups. It was on my request that he approaches you on behalf of that topic because I believe that there is more to those happenings than meets the eye at first._**

 ** _My wish was mostly to inform you about a curious encounter we had to face during a visit in one of our neighbor villages._**

 ** _We faced an attack from a huge group of minor Youkais. At first it would have seemed to be an event that held no more importance. Due to our intervention the damage dealt remained mostly with destroyed buildings._**

 ** _While such incidences tend to happen, some things were definitely off in that particular case. Neither the huge amount of Youkai nor the season was usual and the people were caught in surprise._**

 ** _I have to admit that I was blinded by the entire scheme as well. Only late during the struggle I came to realize that the participating Youkai didn't do so on their own accord but were manipulated by a force which managed to remain unseen._**

 ** _Not only they were caught in it though as my own feelings weren't so much my own anymore. I was able to cut the strings in the end but have to admit that the subtlety of the manipulation was nearly missed even by me. It also didn't leave any clue on who would be behind such an endeavor._**

 ** _Satoshi-sama the manipulation also wasn't caused by any form of Youki I have ever felt before. It was a very powerful spell but I couldn't say for sure if it was fueled by Reiki, Youki or something foreign. I do not wish to blame anyone or any side for this struggle but it caused my suspicion to rise._**

 ** _The question remains as to who would profit from staging such an event?_**

 ** _I do suspect that whoever was behind that skirmish tries to increase the conflict between our species._**

 ** _It wouldn't come as surprise to me if such events will become more frequent in the close future. I look into the future with dread, as I can guess how pouring oil into a raging fire would end for all of us…_**

 ** _If need should arise please don't hesitate to call for me._**

 ** _With the best wishes,_**

 ** _Kagome_**

#

As her days of the month approached, Kagome decided to remain in her hut. It had some irony to it that she kind of shared that fate with Inuyasha but if he managed to survive with being out of the loop for a day a month, so could she. Only that in her case it were probably going to be three days.

She constantly had a bowl of herbs around which she burned. It helped to conceal her scent better. After having Lord Sesshomaru react to her scent the way he had in this life, she had become very careful with it. The daiyoukai was one of those people she had known for having almost perfect control and restraint. If he had struggled to not be affected by the smell of her blood then she wouldn't trust any other Youkai with it.

Normally the scent blocker would take care of that inconvenience but now she couldn't risk going far away. Therefore she remained mostly inside, Kanna currently stayed at Kaede's hut and the priestess didn't mind as the small Youkai lend some aid with the daily work around the village.

It also had the advantage that Kagome had no one close by when she became irritated with pain. Those days wouldn't be in anyway nice but she had put up with that her entire life and so she could put up with it some more.

So it came, that Kagome spend most time alone and decided to continue to write her book and do more researches on current herbs and plants. Everything was written down in her exact and fine hand for the people of the village to use after she had left.

She was able to proceed fairly well and also found time to tend to her small garden and its herbs in the backyard. To work outside her hut she made sure to place some bowls around it and burn more of the herbs.

Her routine was only broken once as a kind man from the village visited her to bring her mended clothes and her new Haori. It was finely woven and showed how much care and love they had put into the work. Kagome made sure to thank the men thoroughly.

"Thank you, those clothes are so fine and well made. How could I repay you for such fine work?"

"Don't you worry Lady Kagome, we will not forget what you have already done for our people and therefore we want to gift this to you. It's our way of thanking you for your help."

She then proceeded to prepare tea for her guest. Both enjoyed the ceremony and shared more stories. Kagome gained more information on the current happenings, how harvest was proceeding and how their preparations came along. A small smile escaped her as she realized that the people in the village seemed to be at least as interested in her adventures as she was in their stories. Therefore she shared some of the things which had happened but made sure to keep everything quite neutral.

It was an opportunity to instill some awareness into the people, to make sure they would be careful. Kagome wouldn't risk sharing too many details though, she never mentioned anyone by name and for example Naraku had to be left out as a whole. There was too much bad blood between the people and the dark Hanyo that she wouldn't want to risk a confrontation.

After organizing for her supplies to be restocked as well, the villager left her again and Kagome wished him fare well before retreating back to her routine.

During her time in the hut she also finally found the time to explore the letter she had found down in the well. The entire thing was still a puzzle to her. She had immediately known that the fine but strict letters seemed familiar but only as she had returned to the hut and was alone she dared to think on the matter more closely.

Akemi had written it!

Her friend was by far the smartest and most brilliant Miko Kagome had ever met. The sneaky healer had found a way to send Kagome a message through a sealed well, which only allowed her to pass through time…

She had managed to use one of Kagome's old prayer bead necklaces. Probably some she still had stored at the dojo for training. Her friend had probably figured out or threatened out of her brother that only Kagome could travel through the well. In order to circumvent the restriction she therefore had used her own prayer beads to send the letter to her.

The brilliant result had been that the letter had not only passed through the well but also managed to end up in the same time as her, as well as making sure no one but Kagome could get to the letter. Akemi had made sure that only the creator of the beads could lift the letter!

Her friend was really a miracle and all the Youkais in the world could be really grateful that she had chosen the profession as healer and not as fighter because the world would have never survived it if she had chosen to enter that conflict. Akemi simply managed to pull the rug under Kagome's feet.

Fond feelings for her friend coursed through her body.

With the first glance down on the paper, Kagome already felt homesick and missed her friend terrible.

#

 ** _Dear Kagome,_**

 ** _I expect that the letter reaches you and that you are still in one piece and healthy because if not you wouldn't like the consequences!_**

 ** _No seriously, if you need something I expect you to get in contact and no Youkai better dares to lay his claws on you. You may tell them that they would truly regret it!_**

 ** _I know you probably wonder how I know to get into contact with you but you have to know that I have a special way to get information out of my brother even if you made him swear to not tell me. Please don't be too mad at him but you had us all worried! We (your family and I) understand now a bit better why you did what you did but I honestly would have preferred to learn it from you and not him._**

 ** _The decision to finally write this letter to you was sparked by a unique event that happened two weeks ago. I simply needed to tell you about it as I know how long and hard you have tried to find an explanation for the disappearance of all Youkais in our world._**

 ** _Ok so let me tell you about what happened, it started with me having another shift in the hospital next to the temple school. You have to know that after you have been gone I decided to try for more praxis and applied to help voluntarily in other hospitals too._**

 ** _I'm also still in the whole first aid unit business and you cannot know of course but there has been one of the worst earthquakes we had ever recorded only fifteen days ago. I was called to aid of course and helped with the people who were brought in first._**

 ** _Then the most amazing thing happened!_**

 ** _One of those caught by the earthquake was Raidon, as he was brought in I couldn't notice anything unusual about him but we all ran on really high stress levels. He also was the one in the worst condition and there was nearly nothing left of him, later some of the first aid personnel told me that he had tried to shield some children in the school where he teaches science. He had taken many injuries to himself in order to help the small ones._**

 ** _You know how I am… I had to try everything to help him. It took more than twelve hours to patch him back together… As I had so much compassion for him I made sure to visit him early the next day._**

 ** _I swear the first thing I noticed was how much of his wounds had healed! It got me suspicious but of course I blamed it on the stress. I thought I had started to imagine things. Only as he woke and stared at me as if I was the devil himself, I couldn't ignore my senses any longer._**

 ** _Kagome you won't believe it but I managed to find a Youkai!_**

 ** _Raidon is very kind but at first he was so full of fear, even completely bandaged and not allowed to move he tried to crawl away from me. The moment he laid his eyes onto me I could nearly taste his panic._**

 ** _One look into his face told me such a horror. It broke my heart. It took hours but I managed to finally calm him and convince him that I don't mean any harm to him. After the worst of his stress had disappeared I was able to inform him on what had happened and that I was the one who had helped him the day before._**

 ** _I will not forget his look of disbelief…_**

 ** _He of course made a miracle recovery but I guess you wouldn't be surprised by it. Yet I was, believe me! I thought I would never see him again after he was released mere days after nearly dying but then he came back. He found me one afternoon and we had a long conversation._**

 ** _Somewhere between our fourth and fifth meeting I asked him what happened to the Youkais and told him how we couldn't make sense of it and had tried to find out…_**

 ** _Raidon told me that there was a huge battle and all Youkais were killed during it. It only lasted one day and it seemed that people like you and I have been responsible for the extinction of an entire race. He said that they had used a weapon that was like a light appearing from the ocean and sweeping through all of Japan._**

 ** _He had been a very small child at that time and his parents had hidden him in a very deep cave system. Kagome only two friends of him and Raidon survived that disaster… No one else is left!_**

 ** _It's so terrible and you have been right, their entire species had been eradicated…_**

 ** _Also on a lighter note: I think I am in love._**

 ** _Yours, Akemi_**

 ** _PS: Please get in contact._**

#

Kagome wasn't as shocked as she would have been before meeting the mysterious Youkai inside the bone eater well but she couldn't help her tears falling.

All Youkais died!

Except for three very small children and her heart clenched thinking of the terror Raidon had been through. If just meeting with Akemi caused him to lose all his self-control, how terrible had his life been? Her friend was just such a soft and loving presence, how bad must his memories have been to be so terrified in her presence?

She was curious about this mysterious Youkai who had impressed Akemi so much. What kind of Youkai was he, maybe something thunder related?

Then she couldn't help but feel glee for Akemi. Her friend had found love!

#

Lord Satoshi was surprised as Lord of the western lands announced his arrival. The fox clan, while being accepted under Lord Inu no Taisho had been mocked and looked down upon by the other Daiyoukais during the last years. So for Sesshomaru to be guest in his halls was a huge surprise. Not an unwelcomed one but it did surprise him.

Even more astounding was that he was announced to appear with his small half-brother Inuyasha in his company. That was completely unheard of as the Lord had been known for denying to even having a half-brother.

Now as he observed them marching through his front gate they looked like they had always fought and ruled together. Satoshi watched their fluent movements, how they always shielded each other even if they weren't in battle. To him it was clear that he faced a united front.

As his guards had informed him of them also having a small human child with them, Satoshi questioned for a moment if he was truly facing the current lord of the west. Maybe he was tricked by one of his own subjects with an illusion of fox magic. Change always occurred but this was mind blowing.

Sesshomaru wasn't in the best of moods. His lands were in turmoil, while he had known that not doing his duty would have consequences, he hadn't thought them so dire. Yet his patrolling had been the last straw in realizing just how badly neglected the needs of his subjects had been.

The people left in charge for keeping order had been a complete disappointment and the moment he would return to the western Shiro some of his advisors would die and others would flee with nothing left but the clothes they wore.

It had also shown him that while Inuyasha would always be a Hanyo and lacked power he at least was a loyal ally. His younger sibling didn't desire his power or lands and for the first time Sesshomaru had realized that with abandoning him, he had thrown away someone who would have had his back even if everyone else had long fled.

 ** _Of course, he is pack!_**

 _Hnh, he could have been power hungry and disloyal though. Mother is also pack and you can only trust her so much._

 ** _Yes but he is of our father's blood and he has become so much like him in character! You are just too proud to accept that you should have never let anger rule your decisions!_**

Sesshomaru ended the irritating conversation with his inner beast and focused back on what knowledge he had gained throughout their travels.

During their patrols they had found many raided villages. Youkais seemed to have completely lost all dignity and had destroyed many villages. The last one they had been through had been close to Lord Satoshi's realm. Sesshomaru had of course not minded a few dead humans but the constant raids and rouge demons which didn't bow to his rule had become a serious problem.

Obviously not caring at all about his lands had given those vermin the impression that they could defy his law.

 ** _They shall pay._**

 _Indeed_

The last village had been destroyed by a wolf clan and the confusing thing was that he had once known the clan. While not the highest of Youkai ranks, the clan had always been respectable. The leader had always supported him even after the death of his father; it made no sense why they would behave in such a way.

It felt like they had lost all honor.

He suspected that there was more to those incidents than he could see at the moment.

Inuyasha agreed on it as well, saying that it triggered his senses like they were running into a giant trap. There was something lurking in the shadows and the Hanyo had sensed it as well. Yet none of his councilors had been able to do so even if it would have been their sole duty to protect their lands…

Also very confusing for Sesshomaru was the fact that he had found the corpse of a small human child. It had been young and seemed in a bad condition even before meeting death. Nothing unusual in these times and nothing about it should have sparked his interest. It wouldn't have been anything special except that he knew that girl.

He had immediately recognized her from the vision he had seen the night he had gained So'unga. He could clearly remember the sound of her laughter.

It had irritated him on so many levels.

One, he had obviously failed to protect his pack and there was no greater failure. Even if his logical side demanded that he hadn't met the child before, nothing about Inu Youkai instincts was logical. His inner beast was not impressed. Neither was he.

To lose a pack member was the greatest dishonor for an Inu Youkai and therefore he was now at odds with his own inner self.

The only thing that had somewhat helped was the fact that Tensaiga had allowed him to revive the child. Rin as her name was had followed them ever since. The small human was also the reason why he decided to visit Satoshi because the human would need proper rest.

The other reason he was irritated with discovering the child was that he was reminded of his interactions with the odd human. Kagome seemed to hold knowledge that had to come from more than just being from the future.

He gritted his teeth.

The more he figured out about her the more it became clear what liability it was to allow her roaming his lands unguarded. It had been another oversight of him and one that would need immediate rectification.

It would most likely become his undoing as well as the end of his lands if she fell into the grasp of their enemies. It was another pressing matter he would have to find a solution for, soon.

At the very least, approaching Lord Satoshi became far less irritating than the western lord had feared. His pride had already suffered greatly throughout all the late discoveries and the western lord had loathed the idea of playing nice with another useless landlord that had failed him on so many levels.

Yet he wasn't greeted with aloofness or distain towards his pack members. It seemed that Lord Satoshi lacked the self-importance of his other land lords and was actually a quite easy going person. The lord of the fox clan never commented on either Inuyasha's or Rin's presence, he only offered suitable rooms for their stay.

It had been a relief.

Sesshomaru had tasked Inuyasha with guarding Rin as the human child was traumatized from facing the wolves and wouldn't take any tricks played on her lightly. His brother seemed to understand the importance of the order and reassured him that the girl would remain unbothered.

Again Sesshomaru had to acknowledge that Inuyasha was probably the only one who would have fulfilled such an order without question or hesitation. Reminding him once more on what he had missed out in the last years.

The mocking sound of his beast didn't really help his composure either…

He sighed before readying himself in order to meet with Lord Satoshi who awaited him in his private study. Sesshomaru had requested a confidential meeting and the other had agreed.

Therefore he went head first into the next round of political sword dance.

"Be welcomed in my home, Sesshomaru-sama."

The other Youkai greeted him formally and bowed slightly to him.

"Satoshi, I appreciate your help and hospitality on this short notice. Please relay to me the current state of affairs in your lands."

Then both lords engaged into a long and complicated discussion. Sesshomaru's anger flared twice upon learning that the banished bear clans still bothered his subjects and that some groups of humans dared to raise arms against them. He flexed his claws in frustration.

Sesshomaru assured Satoshi that he wouldn't be left alone with those challenges any longer.

Satoshi was deeply surprised. The lord he faced while still stoic and aloof showed deep interest in the affairs of his lands. It was such a contrast to the past years that he was unable to tell what events may have caused Sesshomaru's change of heart. It was a very welcomed change though and therefore he wouldn't complain or raise any questions towards the topic in fear that he might return to his old ways.

The fox lord noticed the western lord's anger and for the first time in years he dared to hope that the army of the west would maybe finally defend their realm's borders. Hearing to speak his lord such a promise aloud was something that caused him great relief.

Sesshomaru had expected many things after finding his lands in such a deplorable state but as Satoshi told him of the encounter with the thunder brothers and his acquaintance with Lady Kagome he couldn't stop his mask from slipping.

 _How does this human manage to continually cross my path?_

 ** _Haha, I have already told you to not underestimate her! We have known what she is capable of and she seems to take her duty of protecting these lands quite seriously._**

 _Hnh, it's not her duty, it is ours._

 ** _Indeed but we haven't considered it worth our time and you cannot fault her for stepping in._**

Sometimes he hated his inner voice. It wasn't like he minded her help as she seemed to possess some competence but it didn't sit well with him that the debt he owed her continued to grow…

As the two lords continued to talk through their options, Satoshi brought up the meeting with the monk Miroku. Which had occurred the evening before and he also handed Lord Sesshomaru the letter he had acquired from Kagome. Satoshi had agreed with his friend that there seemed to be more to these attacks than one could see on first sight and it seemed that the western lord thought so as well.

Maybe they should consider calling her to take part in their council…

* * *

Ok I'm going back to write some more :) in the meantime: bye and don't forget to have fun!


	19. The council

Surprise! I have another chapter ready ;-) I want to put out a big thank you to all of you for reading the story and for reviewing. A big hug for lady sesshomaru sama 949, CresentWolf1 and kstewdeux for your continued support. (I'm soo glad)

To Noname90 thank you also for continousley reviewing! To your last reply: Thank you! Inuyasha: That was exactly what I had to think about while writing that scene xD it always amused me greatly how they would always shout during a battle and therefore I couldn't help but mention it. You might be more right than you know about the group not exactly allowing Kagome her will. She may be stubborn but they are as well! I'm glad you like Akemi she is one of my favorite characters too (I have noted down that you want to meet her). Naraku may be a bit occupied right now but I probably can only show you about it next time.

Here you go, the next chapter:

 **The council**

Kagome still pondered the letter of Akemi and she asked herself if she could risk going to visit the future. She would still be unable to continue her mission for a day but would she dare to walk to the well (probably leaving a trail of her scent and not just risking drawing unwanted attention but also giving others a lead to the importance of the well?

For a few hours she remained undecided but in the end her common sense won and she decided against it. She had asked Sota to place some sealing spells she had created on the well and even if Akemi had probably temporally removed them to send the letter, she really hoped that her friend would have sealed the well again!

Also while meeting Raidon would be amazing, she couldn't know if he would react to her scent in any way (he may be used more too careless females due to living in her time but anyway). What would be the sense of her going to such lengths to keep herself safe and then just running off into danger.

The well also protected her most important secret and Naraku had already come so close to discover too much about her, she couldn't take the risk.

Therefore she penned a letter for Akemi, which she would place in the well before leaving for her next mission.

#

 ** _Dear Akemi,_**

 ** _I really hug all of you tightly and I'm sorry for causing you such heartache but you know my mum. She would have never allowed me to leave if she had known, not after losing father…_**

 ** _Anyway I'm so happy for you!_**

 ** _You have to tell me everything about Raidon soon. I'm very curious about who managed to snatch you away from the hospital for long enough, so you would see the world outside and finally find someone to hold your heart!_**

 ** _I will try to visit you if I can manage but right now it wouldn't be safe to do so. My journey has gotten even more complicated than I had expected at first. Many things happen which didn't occur last time, so I have to find my path without guidance._**

 ** _So far everything is alright though, so please don't worry. I'm adapting to the new circumstances and I found friends and allies to aid me. I'm not alone. Also you have to have more faith into your brother's skills, he was a great teacher. Tell him that there are a few Youkais which were quite puzzled by my achievements._**

 ** _Again I'm well; meaning unharmed and only received a few scratches once in a while. I hope that is a satisfying enough answer for my doctor-friend?_**

 ** _I'm still trying to accomplish my mission as Yuuki has probably told you as well. You may say what you want but he will definitely have to prove that he hasn't got rusty on his defense skills when I return because he did promise to tell no one!_**

 ** _Also my dear sneaky, awesome and spectacular friend, you really keep surprising me! The idea with the beads was brilliant. Thank you for sending me your message it's awesome to get news from home._**

 ** _You have no idea how much I miss you and your council right now. I'm quite lost without your company and ideas. Couldn't you just rub some of your brilliance off to me? There are times when I could really need a bit of it._**

 ** _On behalf of the Youkais, I really get a bad feeling about it. Right now there seems to be scheme going on that reaches throughout the entirety of japan. Please be careful in the future as well if my fears are proven to be true… Let's say that I think modern day japan could be less safe than expected for those asking the wrong questions._**

 ** _Please be careful!_**

 ** _The day I fell through the well returning to the feudal era, I met the soul of a diseased Youkai. He gave me the first lead towards this puzzle. He informed me that he had died in a great battle and while I didn't get any specifics, seeing the field of bones was horrible…_**

 ** _I guess I have figured out that day that something really tragic must have happened._**

 ** _Would you mind to ask Raidon when exactly those events occurred?_**

 ** _I know, I probably shouldn't try to but you know me, I cannot simply leave things be…_**

 ** _Right now we hear rumors of militant groups forming. Those seem to be priests and priestess with enormous powers… I suspect it could be those which would cause the great battle but if I don't have a reference point I cannot tell for sure. It would be a great help if Raidon could give us some more facts._**

 ** _If these are the priests who cause the tragedy, I will do anything in my power to stop them._**

 ** _I miss you all dearly as well!_**

 ** _Yours, Kagome_**

 ** _PS: I trust Raidon to know that he has to be perfectly kind to you because if he isn't I will find him and make his worst nightmares come true! You are my best friend and there is no excuse for anything bad crossing your path. On a lighter note: have fun!_**

#

She had needed to answer Akemi and tell her best friend that she was still alive. Kagome put it into her new Haori to store it for later. She would drop it into the well, guarded by some prayer beads hoping that her friend would check the by the well house once in a while and find her letter.

Kagome couldn't wait to get out of the hut again! Three days and she was already climbing up the walls. It gets really confined if you spend most of your time in a one room hut!

Funnily she didn't think that her room at home had been any larger and she had spent many weeks holed inside to study for her finals… She had been obsessed with passing her tests. There had been times when she had studied days without break or stepping out of the house.

Hell how her second life had changed her! Probably all the hunting and roaming the lands was showing. It at least had some lasting effects on her. Her mind was craving to leave and her body was restless. She couldn't wait for the next morning to appear, hopefully Kirara would return soon.

Yet somewhere deep in the back of her mind, a little voice told her that it wasn't really the second life that had changed her so much. It had been the final battle and her realization that shifted her life priorities beyond recognition.

With sunrise she had all her things packed for her next journey but of course she had to wait for her companion's return. Therefore she started to aid the people in the village and it seemed that today Kaede was really glad for her help as there had been two babies to be delivered. While Kagome got the easier case the older Miko hurried to the woman who had her first child.

Helping new life into this world was something that nearly happened weekly now for Kagome but it was always something special. Never did she stop being amazed by the capability of the body to survive something like this and that in a time where there was no hospital and emergency aid around. She only had towels, bowls of water, herbs and her spiritual abilities…

Kirara returned before noon and Kagome hugged her friend closely. It seemed the cat was glad to see her as well. Her affectionate greeting made Kagome realize that while Sango would always be Kirara's family, Kagome still had gained a huge spot in the fire cat's heart.

She had brought Kagome a note from Miroku saying that he would remain in the demon slayer village for some time. She had to smile a bit about that, secretly hoping that meeting with Sango could heal some of the rifts her second return had caused.

It seemed that there were already raids going on against Hanyos all over the lands and they had managed to convince some to join the village. It was relieving that the clan got additional help because they would soon face opposition as well.

Sango had started to train those joining the clan and Miroku was going to help them protect travelers and people living far off from villages where their disappearance wouldn't be noticed for a long time.

Kagome was worried to hear that the priests and priestess already had enough confidence to come into the open with their agenda.

Are they already strong enough to strike against them?

Kirara didn't mind as they left for their next meeting. She loved flying with Kagome. Visiting Totosai would take them some time to get to him and she wanted to also make a detour close to a mountain.

Only there she would be able to collect the nectar of some special flowers she needed for the ritual. Those ingredients were so deeply laced with youki that she wouldn't have any difficulty to store it for more than a month until she needed those.

Kagome had enjoyed to thoroughly cleaning herself before the departure. She had made good use of her repaired bathing spot and had applied the scent blocker anew, now she felt so much better.

Right now she felt light, flying through the sky and the wind played with her still short hair, her hood had been blown back but as the goggles helped her with seeing unhindered even with the breeze, she didn't care.

Kirara send her appreciation and enjoyed it as well. Flying with Kagome had become something special, she liked the human and since her friendship with Midoriko she was the first who shared a connection with her. Therefore they could communicate on a level she could not with someone else.

After collecting the nectar from the mountain they headed for the village close by Jinenji's fields. Kagome needed a special ingredient and knew she would be able to buy it from the kind Hanyo. The area of the half-demon's father held enormous healing powers and was one of the reasons why the trade with herbs went so well for the villagers.

Kagome approached in broad daylight and made sure to fly across the village to make sure even the last of the inhabitants there would see her. Sure enough curious heads turned to her direction and the people started to gather.

The flying fire cat of course caused them to panic and as the concealed warrior landed in their midst most were nearly fainting. Kagome had a hard time to stop herself from snorting. She had no high opinion of the people in this particular village.

Those fools lived in a paradise with nearly no Youkais around as the spirit of Jinenji's father still guarded his former lands. They were far better protected from harm than most people in japan and how did they thank Jinenji's father for it? With harming his family, every time Kagome thought about it she had to stop herself from growling.

Sometimes it amazed her how news didn't travel far in the past because if those people had known how other villages had to suffer they would have thought twice before acting against the poor Hanyo.

After her landing in the middle of the village, she was soon approached by the village chief.

"Stranger what do you want here?"

Despite his accusing tone she decided for playing nice with them at least for now.

"Well met chief, my name is Kagome and I come from Edo. I'm travelling to help people in need and currently I'm looking forward to buy some of your famous herbs."

The villagers had circled her and listened intently to her words. As soon as she had finished she could already hear one of the younger men to shout at her.

"She wants to buy from that demon? Chief be careful, she has to be a demon herself!"

Kagome did stop the urge to roll her eyes.

"Actually kind sir I'm more a human with spiritual powers than a demon and I'm disturbed that you seem to hold the village's greatest attraction it's healing herbs at such little regard… Don't you value such a treasure highly?"

Kagome made sure to smack them into their faces with reminding them that most of their exports happened due to their famous supplies and then she proceeded to rub some salt into the open wound.

"If you cannot introduce me to the responsible farmers then I waste my time here and I shall not bother you any longer!"

She could see their shocked faces as she turned to leave for the small house in between the fields. They of course didn't stop her, they may have had some torches and pitchforks but she had true weapons and her demeanor alone demanded respect.

It was some of the tricks which she had learned from studying animals in her time. She had spent much time in local zoos with animal trainers and animal researchers at university. Kagome had needed to understand pack behavior from dogs and wolves. Many of the things she had never understood about Inuyasha's behavior and reactions had started to make more sense afterwards.

Out of need she had also indulged herself into behavior studies of spiders, snakes and other species which had crossed her path more often than not in Youkai form. It had baffled her how much of their behavior was deeply rooted in their animal relation. Yet it also counted for humans too. Many strange behaviors she had encountered beforehand had started to make more sense in hindsight. She had therefore learned to count in animalistic behavior with all of them.

Commanding others with a simple straight look into their eyes, moving your body with straight posture and always supporting gestures and commands with your entire self. Leading your own body in a way that left no confusion in regards of who was the boss had been really helping her endeavors. It worked with humans as well just as splendidly as it did with Youkais.

Kagome had been very thorough with those studies. Especially as she had known that she would need to be good enough to do so without aid of her facial expressions.

So as she had walked out of the circle she had been silent but walked straight upon the chief, staring directly into his eyes and forcing him to step aside and make space for her. It was psychology but it worked in her favor as it placed her higher in hierarchy than the chief and she had not needed to speak a single word to convey that point.

As she finally approached the farm she could see the old woman running at her trying to shy her away from their grounds. It didn't cause her fear like in her first encounter with the lady instead it sparked a feeling of compassion for the lonely woman. She also admired her for her backbone which was such a contrast to most downtrodden women she had encountered in this era.

Kagome raised her hands gesturing the other that she meant no harm. At least then the woman let the wooden stick sink but she didn't look any less suspicious.

"You come here armed? What do you want stranger?"

"I have heard that you have this special herb for sale?"

With those words she pulled some washi out of her Haori and showed the woman an old drawing of a demonic herb that would be used in healing rituals. Some of the suspicion left the woman's face replaced by a business suited more neutral gaze.

The old woman studied the drawing carefully. The herb was quite special. It wasn't used by spiritual people because it only seemed to aid Youkais but for her plan Kagome would need some of it. The woman looked thoughtfully still calculating how honest the stranger was about the approach but finally nodded slowly.

"Jinenji! Come out we have a customer!"

From far she could hear a hesitant: Yes mother.

As last time Kagome could see the many scars which littered the Hanyo's body as he approached. Her heart went out for him again and she slowly went to the Hanyo.

"Hello Jinenji-sama, my name is Kagome. It is very nice to meet you."

The other suddenly got red cheeks but managed to answer.

"Hallo Lady Kagome how can we help you today?"

"I'm looking for this herb and I would like to purchase two patches if you have it available."

Jinenji looked at the drawing before turning around and running off, probably to wherever he had planted said herb. Kagome had to smile at his eagerness; he was such a gentle soul, like the lands which surrounded them. Carefully and silent she spoke a blessing for Jinenji his mother and their lands. She guessed that Jinenji's mother had met his father here somewhere and must have fallen for his serene and gentle being.

Kagome understood that, such a blessed and warm feeling, her love must have been a very impressive Youkai.

Again it was such a sad story, why had any union between humans and Youkais to be cursed, why wasn't love allowed to flourish?

Kagome sat down at a rock close by waiting for the Hanyo to return. She was joined by the old woman.

"Why are you so kind to my son? Aren't you disgusted by his looks?"

Kagome turned to the woman and saw her incredible pain for how her son had to suffer and her guilt for it being her fault in those old eyes. Kagome took her left hand and softly touched the old woman's cheek. She allowed her reiki to softly flow through her calming and comforting the lady who had suffered so long.

"I see Jinenji's kind and gentle heart and I'm drawn to his warmth, no matter how he looks like."

The old woman closed her eyes relaxing for the first time in no one knew how long she was able to just sit there and take in the stranger's kind words and the serene feeling of her lands. These feelings were the very reason why she had remained here all the years; she couldn't lose her last connection to her love. She could have never left these fields.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to his father?"

"No one knows Lady Kagome, one day he disappeared. My family believed he had left me because of the looks of our son but I never believed it. Yet he disappeared and never returned. I just never found out what has happened."

Kagome grew sad again and she tried to find words of comfort.

"I don't believe he would have ever left you, not if he had a choice, I can feel a presence in these lands and it is so soft and caring. It has the same gentleness as your son… I'm sorry to hear of your loss."

Both sat in silence until the Hanyo returned. He carried a bag for her which held the herbs she had sought after. She paid the full price and never let the woman speak as she tried to give it to her cheaper.

"Milady your herbs are a gift and a treasure has to be valued highly, never sell yourself lowly!"

The woman demanded that Kirara and she remained at least for some tea and as both of them enjoyed the serene feeling they agreed. A short break for tea could be afforded after all. She also made sure to speak to their hosts in a comforting and uprising way; Kagome's goal was to make them feel a bit better even if it was only for this day.

Afterwards as they left in the evening they decided to take a route through the fields and suddenly Kagome felt a presence. It was immensely powerful but gentle and strangely it felt somehow removed from the world. Like she was reached by an echo, Kagome felt puzzled.

She slowly turned around seeing the spirit of an unearthly beautiful Youkai standing behind her. His long silver hair was caught in a breeze and his calming blue eyes mustered her carefully. A sad smile played on his face.

"Thank you Kagome for comforting my family."

Kagome stood there with tears in her eyes and bowed deeply to the presence.

"May I ask what has happened to you?"

The presence which was clothed in a blue assembles of expensive looking fabric turned to the side. He sighed looking into the distance as if watching something she wasn't aware of.

Kagome could basically feel his sadness and longing.

"To understand it you have to know that I may look like a Daiyoukai but in truth I'm neither Youkai nor human. Do you know what happens if a Miko and a Youkai have a child together?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that what she felt in the lands around her was a mixture from reiki and youki. That must have been the reason why the power throughout these fields was so amazingly strong. She thought about his question but had to admit that she didn't know. She had always thought such children would become Hanyo as all the others. As she told the being as much it slowly shook its head.

"No Lady Kagome, if a powerful Youkai and a human with powerful spiritual abilities conceive a child with love it will turn out to be kami."

She drew in her breath sharply.

What?

"You are a kami?"

He smiled at her and nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, I have been."

Kagome realized that he spoke in past tense.

"You died then but how?"

He sighed softly.

"The Kamis don't want new powers in their ranks and while I was able to mostly hide away and win against all their traps and challenges thrown at me, they one day sent a power from the netherworld to go after my family and I had to sacrifice myself in order to protect them."

Kagome stood there, still from shock and held her hands over her mouth.

"May I tell your family about it?"

"No please don't, their ignorance protects them if they knew then the Kamis would try to harm them even more than they already do."

 _They harm his family?_

 _Yet, I thought they couldn't meddle with the affairs of the world?_

 _Except of course if…_

"You mean the hatred of the people is enhanced by the Kamis?"

Again a nod and Kagome felt how ever so slow the greater picture clicked into place. Kagome suddenly felt very sick as all the implications started to slowly show themselves in the light of her consciousness.

Maybe Jinenji's looks were a kind of sick punishment for his parents?

It was convenient and probably also served as example to discourage any union between the species…

"But why are you telling me about it, won't that be dangerous for you?"

"I know what you have done for Kaguya and you aided my family, you have a heart of gold it is worth to be protected. I needed to speak to you, to warn you to be more careful with this topic. Please don't worry about Kaguya and me. We Kamis can afford some pain as we are eternal…"

Kagome realized that she had started to ask questions no one seemed to know about… Yet she needed confirmation.

"Do more people know about the fact that a union between Youkais and priests could lead to such consequences?"

"No only very few in history had been informed and most died a very gruesome death."

The sickness became stronger. Yet Kagome wanted to know if there was anything she could do for this family which deserved so much better.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Again he had to smile at the small light in front of him. He declined her offer reminding her that she had already done more than he could have ever hoped.

As she finally flew away heading towards Totosai's place her head was full of questions. Her heart felt so heavy that she pondered how Kirara even managed to carry her.

 _What had Kaguya said?_

 _There was another layer to the story of the Shikon no Tama, it ties everything together Midoriko, the raids and my own fate?_

Something still seemed to be missing and she had to focus back on to her mission.

 _I cannot get distracted too much._

She needed to destroy the Shikon no Tama, it had already caused so much hurt and evil. Everything else, even the Kamis had to wait until that was accomplished.

The rest of the journey remained calm, only once had she landed in a shrine somewhere in a dark forest and freed the girl caught in the webs of a spider Youkai who had pretended to be the priest. It had been such a disgusting creature that Kagome would have killed it anyway. She simply wouldn't have been able to fly by with good consciousness.

Yet, sadly Nazuna had the same annoying and loud opinion on Youkais and Hanyos as the last time.

As the girl she had saved had nowhere else to go, Kagome decided to take her along with her and hopefully heal her opinion of Youkai. Even if that would be an long, difficult and most of all annoying endeavor.

She reminded the child that Kirara was carrying her and that she wasn't evil even if she was a fire cat Youkai. After heated arguments and a lot of crying the girl finally agreed on accepting Kirara as exception to the rule and Kagome accepted it as better than nothing.

Luckily for Kagome the girl was finally caught by her own exhaustion and nodded of as soon as they reached travelling height between the clouds. Nazuna obviously needed much rest to recuperate from her past experiences and still slept soundly as the odd ensemble of people finally reached the forge of the famous smith.

Totosai wasn't approached often since his retirement and most if at all only people he already knew dared to come to visit him. More often than not wanderer would turn around to leave as soon as they realized they were coming into his domain. Of those who approached him he had been able to shy most away again.

Furthermore most of his clients were Youkais.

That a neko demon, a priestess and a sleeping child end up at his entrance was not something that happened daily.

Therefore he was puzzled and also curious about his guests. His curiosity even increased as the veiled stranger approached him with such respect and a warm tone that it oddly contrasted with her appearance.

"Well met, Totosai-sama. My name is Kagome these are my friends Kirara and Nazuna, I'm sorry for disturbing your peaceful afternoon but I'm looking for your expertise. I approach you on behalf of a cursed weapon. I'm in dire need of your aid."

She said all of that accompanied by a respectful bow.

The old smith stood at the back of the corpse he housed in and stared at her, he was obviously waging his options. She inwardly begged that curiosity would win. She wouldn't know what to do if he decided that she simply wasn't worth his time…

Those were the times where her first life had been handy, being in the company of Inuyasha had opened the door to deal with Totosai for her in the first place. Now she was on her own. No one vouched for her and she had only herself and her half mad stories.

Suddenly she heard a familiar thin voice from the shadows.

"YOU! You are the human who had given So'unga to Sesshomaru even if our lord had never wanted that!"

The fly demon Myoga came to the front. He seemed really angry for someone who would normally flee every confrontation... Which reminded her, how he knew about this, he would have had to be close to them and she couldn't picture him daring to approach Sesshomaru of all people. That wasn't something she would have expected from the little fly. Why would he ever dare to come close to Sesshomaru?

In the back of her mind she still pondered as to why he didn't aid Inuyasha as Lord Sesshomaru approached him on behalf of Tetsusaiga…

 _Maybe he was too scared after seeing what happened with So'unga?_

 _Could I have caused the change?_

She decided to greet the flea demon and pushed her questions far back into her mind.

"And who might you be?"

Her tone had been nothing but kind and yet the small being snapped at her.

"I'm Myoga and I have been one of Lord Inu no Taisho's advisors!"

Kagome ignored the tone of his voice and still answered with the uttermost kindness she could muster.

"I see, well met then Myoga-sama."

Totosai seemed to have reached a decision and said that he would help her if she told him everything about what had happened between her and their current lord. She smirked inwardly as it seemed that Myoga had helped her to spark the smith's curiosity.

Kagome took a deep breath and retold them some of the events. She told him of both meetings and how she had helped both brothers to come to terms with the swords that had been bestowed of them.

At that Totosai laughed out loud.

"Oh how fabulous! Child I like you, you have guts to face the ice lord in such a way! For the courageous I maybe still have an ear. Now tell me how I may help you."

Myoga in the meantime had retreated back to the cave sulking but he still had listened intently to her story. Kagome still would have loved to know why he hadn't come to help Inuyasha as he had the last time but then she could hardly ask.

She focused onto the smith and her need for his aid.

"Totosai-sama I'm travelling far in order to aid people in need. On one of my journeys I have come by these blades and I know that your former pupil Kaijinbo had created them with a terrible curse, my question is now if you could craft me a weapon from them which I could safely use?"

With those words she pulled the blades from the Naginata from her backpack and placed them at the workplace of the smith. Totosai whistled as he saw the fabled weapon.

With an expression of disbelief he carefully took the pieces into his hands, studying them with his skilled eyes. As he looked up again to face her she could see that he seemed impressed by her strength.

"Tell me how a human comes into possession of those items."

Kagome didn't mind to give him a short overview on her dealings with Kaguya and Hoshiyomi.

Totosai had placed the pieces on his work desk and slowly stroke through his beard. He seemed deeply in thought.

"You have been right to seek my aid child, this is a terrible curse but I cannot break it either, the only thing I could offer to you would be using the robe to stabilize it… It may be a weapon you could handle but it would hardly be "safe".

Kagome nodded, thinking that using Kaguya's robe was probably the only thing powerful enough to deal with the Naginata.

"I would appreciate your help!"

Totosai smiled, he loved to face such a challenge.

"Of course my dear in three days it shall be ready."

"Then you shall have it delivered to Lord Satoshi's shiro."

All of them were startled.

Kagome turned back to the entrance. The deep voice that had spoken belonged to a stern looking Youkai. His appearance was as beautiful and regal as she had come to know from Daiyoukais.

He had the same white colored hair as Sesshomaru and the red flame like streaks beneath his eyes told Kagome that he was most likely a full blooded Inu Youkai. He hovered in the air just outside of the entrance of Totosai's place and looked at them with an raised eyebrow.

His clothing reminded Kagome a lot of Sesshomaru's style of clothing, especially the armor but his Haori had black patterns and his hair were held back in a ponytail. The Youkai also had his tail falling over his back downwards from his shoulders it seemed at least as fluffy as the one from the western lord.

He also carried a sword on his hip, which luckily wasn't drawn at them. Not that he would need it against them but it made Kagome suspect that he came to talk not to attack.

As far as she could read his expression he seemed curious and somewhat concerned.

Kagome decided to address the newcomer as no one else seemed to want to. Oddly enough all others in the room had become suspiciously silent. Not that she had expected Myoga to do anything but flee but it did strike her as odd that Totosai wouldn't say something either. It was his home that the Youkai had approached and she would have thought that the smith would have at least questioned the newcomer.

Yet they remained silent, therefore it fell to her to speak.

"Good day sir. Who might you be? May I also know your name and what reason causes your interference in my affairs?"

The Youkai had the same shade of golden eyes as Inuyasha and he used those to stare intently at her. Kagome returned that look as calm as she was capable of. Not allowing him to push her into a corner.

Her tone seemed respectful towards him and her wording was formal. She obviously didn't know who he was or what position he held. Yet he didn't fault her for that. He hadn't expected her to be this collected about his approach at all. Nor had he expected her to possess manners and enough courage to talk back at him.

He was used to be feared even by most of the subjects of the west. None of the inhabitants of the west would take the appearance of him lightly. As his appearance always meant direct orders from Lord Sesshomaru none would dare to oppose him. Yet of course that counted for Youkais as the humans normally were left be without an afterthought.

Except in her case, he still pondered as to why his Lord had needed to send him…

"Greetings Lady Kagome, my name is Maikeru and my Lord requests your presence."

She noted that he spoke calm but with utter confidence. He didn't seem to even think about the possibility that he wouldn't get his will one way or another. Normally she would have been angered by his ego but not in this case. His Lord was most likely Lord Sesshomaru and she had agreed to aid him if he would need it.

Kagome was only puzzled about the fact that he had spoken of Lord Satoshi before. What was going on?

She was a bit confused but thought that she would be able to ask more questions later. Feeling that this was a far more official and formal approach than she had expected at first, she decided to answer again respectfully.

"Well met Maikeru-sama, may I grab my things so we can leave?"

He was puzzled by her willingness to come. The Youkai had counted on much more resistance… He had thought that he would need to take her along with force. It would have been a waste of even more time and quite annoying…

Not wanting to cause a change in her decision he decided to allow her a few moments.

"Please proceed."

Maikeru hadn't been happy with being tasked to find a human maiden. He had tried to locate her at her village where she was known to normally reside. Yet as he had asked for her there he had found no trace of the Miko.

It had taken him more effort than he would have liked to ever waste on a human to finally track her down. It didn't help his mood thinking about how much trouble he had to finally locate some kind of scent to find them.

His Lord wouldn't be happy for them taking this long but who would have guessed to find a human with holy powers at a workshop of a Youkai smith…

Said smith was a puzzle as well. It was irritating that Totosai had even agreed to forge a weapon for her at all. If he hadn't heard it for himself he wouldn't have believed it. Especially as the old smith had proclaimed to be in retirement since the death of the former lord, the entire story was confusing.

Kagome meanwhile said her farewell to Totosai and thanked him deeply for his promised aid. She even found respectful words of goodbye for the flea. Myoga had been rude to her but she had liked him quite well the last time around and in honor of her former friends she decided she would remain polite and kind.

As she hadn't unpacked anything but the blades which still rested on the work table of the smith, she was ready to leave. Not wanting to make the Daiyoukai wait longer she carefully went towards the demon.

Her only worry was how Nazuna would take all of this; therefore she made sure that the child was still sleeping before she carefully put her on Kirara's back.

Maikeru mustered her with interest as she said her farewell to the others but as he saw her putting the child onto the neko's back he had to interfere.

"Lady Kagome, please wait!"

Maikeru's word rung with a deep and commanding tone and Kagome was sure that he was used to tell orders rather than requests. Again she got the suspicion that he must have been a high ranked Youkai...

She turned back to Maikeru, confusion clearly to be seen on her face. Seeing her expression the Inu Youkai decided to explain.

"You will fly with me, it has taken me far longer than suspected to locate you and my lord will not want to wait even a day longer for your arrival."

His tone left no room to argue but Kagome needed to make sure he understood that she wouldn't be separated from her group.

"Will you be able to take the child and Kirara as well?"

He didn't seem happy with the situation of having to take them as well but nodded affirmative. Therefore she accepted his demand and while a small Kirara jumped on her shoulder she carefully held the sleeping Nazuna in her arms.

The Youkai stepped closer and again was reminded how odd the human was. She had no scent upon herself and while he figured that she hid it, no one else of her group seemed to cloak their scent. Yet for some reason he hadn't been able to get a clear scent of the Neko in his attempt to track them.

It had been really hard to finally locate them. They had been fast and he nearly had lost their trail in the mountains several times, only catching up when they had decided to visit the village. As he had reached it they had only been a few hours ahead of him. It spoke for them that it had still taken him so long that they had reached Totosai before he had finally caught up with them.

Maikeru's ego had taken quite a blow as he had needed to ask for directions once, as he had been unable to follow their trail. He nothing against Hanyos and Jinenji had been a good source of information and gave him the needed information to keep following them.

As he had reached the burned down shrine and found the lingering effects of her potent Reiki his senses had recoiled. Its potency alarmed him on many levels, she was probably one of the few truly gifted which could be lucky enough to become dangerous even to Daiyoukai.

He would have underestimated her if not for that incident and his inner beast had questioned the sanity of their lord with keeping such a threat alive.

Maikeru could only hope that Sesshomaru knew what he was doing, his lord normally was an incredible collected person and wouldn't let anything, least of all a woman distract him from his goals but he was also very sure of himself and maybe Sesshomaru would underestimate her…

Even the small child held spiritual powers, not a huge amount but enough to be considered a threat to minor Youkais. None of them should be kept alive. Yet, he had been tasked to protect them. With a sigh he stepped closer to them. The situation was as it was therefore he focused on finally fulfilling his order.

Kagome shivered as he came so close, he had an impressive aura and contrary to Sesshomaru he didn't cloak it. She felt like drowning as she was cloaked into his power. Therefore all her instincts screamed at her as he put one of his clawed hands on Nazuna's forehead.

She only calmed somewhat as she realized that he wove a sleeping spell to not disturb her rest. Kagome was fine with that, it would be hard enough to get the girl used to Youkais without her waking somewhere in the sky and screaming for her life.

Kagome then allowed Maikeru to pick her up until they all were securely held by the Youkai. He was amazingly gentle with dealing with her. It surprised her deeply. She had sensed his unease and dislike towards humans. Therefore she hadn't expected any sort of care from him. Yet she was held firm but gently and a strange sort of trust which she felt towards Sesshomaru as well, slowly start to sneak up on her.

What followed next was something very strange; Kagome had seen Sesshomaru do it once but seeing it and experiencing it were two completely different things. Maikeru jumped into the air and turned fluently into a small spirit sphere shooting across the country in a speed which couldn't compare to anything.

It took the four of them about twenty minutes to reach Lord Satoshi's home and Maikeru was glad that the human remained silent and collected during their flight. He had known that she would be started by his way of travelling but he had not really had a choice but to hurry or causing his lord to be even more displeased.

He carefully landed in the forest surrounding the hidden palace and put Kagome down. He noticed that she was somewhat shaken from the experience but still kept calm.

It was a trait of her that he could respect.

She felt like being caught in a twister but knew that complaining wouldn't help her at all. After having safe ground under her feet again she tried to catch some breath and was just glad that Nazuna had slept through their journey. Kirara didn't seem badly effected and she felt relieved for her friend.

"Maikeru-sama is it still far?"

"No but we should approach the guards on foot. It would be impolite to land inside the shiro."

She nodded in understanding and put Nazuna on Kirara's back who volunteered to carry the child. Carefully they continued to approach the fox lord's home.

All in all, the journey had proceeded far better in the end than he had feared. After being unable to track her down he had thought he would have force her to come with him and that the journey would be a huge struggle. He hadn't expected to meet with a he dared to admit it, acceptable human.

After some more minutes of walking they reached the hidden entrance.

Kagome allowed Maikeru to lead them as she was busy to take in all the different shapes, structures and people around the place. She could sense an enormous amount on magic and spells which kept the place hidden and secluded from the rest of the world.

As their arrival was expected, the fox Youkai guards didn't stop them and only nodded as they passed by. One servant came over and led them inside the shiro. Kagome still marveled the gardens as they passed through that enchanted place and she loved the sound of laughing children which could be seen to playing in the backyard.

While the youki felt somewhat alien to her it took only a few minutes before she got used to it and could enjoy the serene scenery completely.

Satoshi was glad as his guards finally reported the arrival of their guest.

Sesshomaru had been livid at them being late and an irritated lord wasn't the kind of company he would wish on anyone. As the arrival was finally announced the western lord left for the chambers where the meeting would be held. Satoshi wondered why he seemed so stoic and disinterested again, as it had been his wish in the first place to bring his friend here.

Satoshi couldn't hear that in parting the western lord ordered for Maikeru to report to him immediately. The sound was beyond fox hearing. Yet the fox Youkai remained to stare after the leaving figure.

It left Satoshi with the task to greet his friend and therefore he left for the entrance hall.

As they came inside he took in her appearance again, she wore a similar outfit as the last time he had met her. If he hadn't known her kind heart he would have never expect anything else but a hardened warrior but of course he knew better.

"Be welcomed in my home Lady Kagome!"

Kagome was delighted with hearing the deep and warm voice of her friend again. She bowed respectfully in greeting as they approached him. The fox Youkai as well as Maikeru left them after a respectful bow to the lord and went to continue with their duties. It left Kirara, Nazuna and Kagome alone with Satoshi.

"I'm glad to be able to visit your gorgeous home, milord and want to thank you for the invitation."

He smiled softly especially as the soft and kind voice of his friend was such a contrast to her looks. It was amusing.

"It is a pleasure but may I know what delayed your arrival?"

He had raised a brow and carefully looked at Nazuna's sleeping form. Obviously he suspected her to be the reason of her being late.

"Lord Satoshi, I fear that Maikeru had more trouble to locate me than suspected because I was currently travelling. I sought out the aid of Totosai in regards of a weapon and as you can see I made the acquaintance of this young girl."

She carefully gestured towards Nazuna before informing Satoshi how she had found her alone in the forest and had decided to aid her. Satoshi sighed, the story of Nazuna and her slain family was sadly not an uncommon one. He assured Kagome that the girl could stay at his home and that they would be shown their room first before she was expected to meet with Lord Sesshomaru and him again.

"Thank you for your kindness."

She bowed to him again as he ordered one of his servants to show her to her room. They would put in a second sleeping place for the child as well. He then watched how his guests were led away.

#

Kagome talked to the fox Youkai who led them through the shiro. She was a beautiful lady and seemed to be one of the older Youkais.

"Thank you for showing us to our room."

"Of course Lady Kagome, if you have any questions or need something please don't hesitate to ask for it. Our Lord has made clear that we are to aid you as well as we are able too."

She thanked the Youkai and then the conversation turned to the other guests currently staying at the shiro. Kagome was smiling like the Cheshire cat under her mask as she was told that Sesshomaru travelled in company of Inuyasha and Rin!

 _Rin I'm so grateful that you were saved again!_

"Maybe the western lord will allow your charge to accompany young Lady Rin as all our children were ordered to stay away from her."

"Do you know why?"

"No, we were only told that no one has to disturb her and Inuyasha-sama is keeping an eye on her."

Kagome thought that Rin was probably still very much traumatized as her life before meeting Sesshomaru was anything but nice. The western lord probably only wished to spare her more stress.

She crafted a plan to introduce Nazuna, Rin and Shippo with each other in some days. It would probably do those three good, as Nazuna needed to learn that not all Youkais are evil and Rin would learn to be in company of others humans and Youkais…

She put the sleeping child in the room and Kirara decided to rest a bit as well and also would make sure that Nazuna didn't freak too much if she finally woke up again. The fox Youkai lifted the sleeping spell from the child but she seemed to still need more rest as she didn't stir at all.

Kagome chuckled a bit but couldn't blame the child from being exhausted. The girl had seen all of her family members being killed by the spider Youkai and said Youkai had tried to devour her in the end as well.

Silently she walked to the corner of their room; the servant had left them, telling her that she would be fetched soon to meet Lord Sesshomaru.

Her arrows, bow and the Youkai blade were put down together with her backpack. It felt great to be relieved of the additional weight for the day. Kagome stretched herself and felt much better. She only kept her throwing knives on her body. She kept her mask, goggles cloak on as well to keep her face hooded.

Then she felt a familiar presence and turned around to see Inuyasha leaning in the doorframe, his arms folded.

"Welcome, Kagome."

"Hi Inuyasha it is good to see you again. How are you faring?"

He enjoyed to hear her soft voice again and cracked his trademark smile for her.

She observed the Hanyo. It felt great to see her friend in such a good mood again. During their ongoing encounters with Naraku he had suffered continuously and had finally lost some of his humor and spark. Kagome felt relieved that right there stood a grown up and far more well behaved version of her best friend that still held hope.

He wasn't the careless boy that had been sealed to the tree anymore and he wasn't the downtrodden version that nearly had been broken by the revived golem that looked like Kikyo.

Kagome couldn't deny that he had changed a lot.

"I'm fine. You have been right all along, my brother offered to train with me and we travel together now…"

Both of them left the room to not disturb Nazuna and she closed the door behind her. It was surprising to learn that Rin's room was directly next to hers. Inuyasha who had been here for some time knew a secluded place close by where they could sit and talk.

Kagome was relieved to hear that he had been accepted as pack and now had a place in the western shiro as well as with Sesshomaru. His presence felt far more relaxed and less hectic than ever before. It was so nice to hear him so relaxed and at peace, her friend had found the family he had always longed for.

He also told her about what they had seen during their patrols and how they had come by Rin.

"Tensaiga is an amazing sword. It just revived her with one strike."

"You are right that is truly amazing and I'm so grateful that you saved her but why don't you want any of the other children to play with her?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't want her to be scared, she was killed by Youkais and those fox kids are quite the lively group so…"

She understood of course and then told him about Nazuna and that she had the problem that the child despised Youkais. Both agreed that it would probably help if the two girls would meet and decided to ask Sesshomaru about it.

Soon Kagome was guided by another one of the staff to meet with their lords.

She wandered through the halls and marveled the warmth and lightness of the place. The wooden halls were lit with sunrays and the chirping sound of the forest birds could be heard throughout the entire place. This was the kind of place where she would be able to live happily…

#

Sesshomaru was still irritated with Maikeru and demanded his report immediately. A growl so low that only Inu Youkai could hear it was enough to call for his general. He had sent one of his most trusted and competent Youkais to fetch the human and he wanted to know what had delayed them for an entire day.

As the other entered the meeting room he knew that his lord was displeased. Sesshomaru didn't face him but looked outside into the forest but the other wasn't fooled to believe even for a second that he hadn't the entire attention of the western lord. He made sure to bow respectfully and proceeded to inform Sesshomaru of what had happened.

"Milord as I reached her village she had already left for a journey but she had informed no one on where she was leaving too. I had trouble to find the trail of the fire cat as they have seemed to develop a technique to further cloak their scent."

His lord then informed him that he was aware of the human not having a scent and that he had encouraged her to keep it cloaked at all times. Maikeru knew enough about his liege to realize that her scent must have been very impressive and would put the human at danger if he had felt the need to inform her about it. He continued his report about following them to the mountains and a village.

"I apologize for returning so late but I was only able to catch up with them as they stopped at Totosai's place."

At that news his lord abruptly turned around to face him, his eyes widened. Maikeru swallowed before continuing.

"I overheard that he is supposed to craft a powerful blade for her and that he would have finished it in three days."

His lord remained silent but subconsciously flexed his claws. While he could nearly taste the irritation of the other, the only reaction he got was a nod after he had told that said weapon was to be brought here to Satoshi's shiro.

Then he was dismissed.

#

Sesshomaru was irritated with Kagome, as she continuously managed to surprise him. She must have found a powerful way to reduce the smell of the fire cat if his most competent servant had such troubles to locate her. Far beyond the country his army was feared for their ability to track and hunt down anyone they were ordered to find.

It was a reputation that was well earned.

A mere human being that was bothersome to find, he couldn't believe it… Yet there had been no lie in Maikeru's words.

 ** _Odd human…_**

Then there was the story with Totosai, the demon who had denied crafting a blade for him. He seethed with anger as he remembered the old fool proclaiming that he had retired and wouldn't craft any more blades at all. If Totosai thought he would let this one slide than the old fool was badly mistaken.

Sesshomaru hadn't punished the former councilors of his father yet because they had been as well liked with his people as his father himself. It did anger him deeply that they still defied his rule though.

His father had wanted him to rule the west; they should have finally accepted this.

He would also have to find out how Kagome had managed to convince Totosai to craft her a weapon. For a human she surly had her way with Youkais…

Then Lord Satoshi joined him, informing him of their guest being led to their rooms and that they would be fetched at his order. He nodded in confirmation and ordered her to be brought to them in thirty minutes.

The servant who had entered together with Satoshi bowed and left them alone again. The Youkai lords continued their planning and as Kagome was brought to them later she found them standing over huge maps showing not only Satoshi's realm but all of Sesshomaru's lands.

As she entered the room, the two Youkais faced her and she bowed to them respectfully in greeting. Lord Sesshomaru addressed her first.

Seeing his intent glare caused her to swallow.

"Lady Kagome, you have the habit of crossing the path of this Sesshomaru quite often. Therefore it was decided to invite you to this meeting. You will share your knowledge of the current troubles inhabiting these lands."

He gestured her to take a place at the table and Kagome sat herself down by their side. There were very soft cushions for her and she had to smile a bit at Satoshi's afford to make her feel welcome. His green eyes rested on her and shone with curiosity as well as compassion as he knew that meeting with Sesshomaru was never an easy event.

To his complete surprise Kagome was able to talk to them quite normally and none of her gestures or words let any of her nervousness show. He could only tell that she felt at unease due to her heightened rate of heartbeat.

Kagome was surprised as Sesshomaru allowed his youki to flare outward forming a shield around them which she was already familiar with. As the sphere had stabilized he addressed her again with his deep voice.

"You will speak to Lord Satoshi as open as you have done with this Sesshomaru. These events will concern the fate of these lands and the knowledge you relay will stay within in this council."

Kagome nodded in agreement it wasn't as if she could have argued against it anyway. She was only glad that Sesshomaru had chosen Satoshi to be the one he trusted enough to aid him. With someone else she would have felt much more unease. Yet, her friend had a generous character and desired to protect his people.

It became very clear as they shared with her the latest reports. She got a good overview on where the groups gathered and which places would be their first targets. In return she informed them that Miroku had already witnessed attacks against Hanyos and weaker Youkais and that Sango's village had offered to take in some of the refugees.

"You have been able to win the demon slayer clan for our cause?"

Satoshi's voice was laced with pure disbelief. He didn't believe his ears, the clan had been unyielding in many ways, they had been honorable people but they hunted Youkai due to their profession and he couldn't see them simply turning around and starting to protect them…

Yet Kagome's next words confirmed that she believed that they would aid them.

"They are good and competent people. We share the same practical approach with problems and like with the original idea of priests their first and foremost agenda is to help and protect people, all of them."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and she explained that she had approached the village for aid and had found that their ways were quite neutral. They only protected people who were defenseless against skirmishes and raids. It didn't matter who led those skirmishes.

Both Youkais accepted her explanation but couldn't help to marvel her unorthodox ways.

Having the demon slayers at their side would go lengths to weaken their enemy. The demon slayer clan was held in high regards by the human population if they decided to not side with the groups then people would question their agenda some more. Satoshi also agreed on them being competent and could be used to guard some villages. He was deeply moved by the fact that they had accepted to take in some of those who were chased away and he would offer his aid in return. It was most likely that the clan would face the anger of the priests soon.

Then Satoshi was pulled out of his thoughts as Kagome admitted that she came from the future. He drew in his breath sharply but guessed that his lord was already informed about that fact as Sesshomaru didn't show any reaction at all. He didn't even react as she told them that in the future she had never met a Youkai before and that they were believed to be a myth.

Slowly the fox Youkai started to realize why the Lord of the western lands had decided to send his best general to fetch and guard her.

"As I was pulled through the well and crossed the flow of time I was able to see scenes and countless souls of the dead. I managed to kill the centipede which had attacked me but was approached by a Youkai soul, afterwards. I didn't recognize him and have no clue on who he might have been during life.

He didn't give me his name or anything that would allow me to identify him but during our conversation we stood at a waste field of bones. The remains of a giant battle, the grounds were littered with corpses as far as I could see and to my surprise all of them seemed to have been Youkai."

She felt compassion as she looked into Satoshi's widened eyes, he had good control but not even Sesshomaru had managed to not show a reaction to her story as she had told him the first time.

"I have no clue if that scene was from the present, past or future and it still could have been an event in your past but I was suspicious and shaken as I finally reached this area."

At least it would explain the disappearance of an entire race between now and her time. They shared more stories and Sesshomaru informed her that there had never been a battle like she had described.

"There have been gruesome battles in the past but most didn't involve as many Youkai as you described and most of the fallen were always humans. There is no event which would have let to a field of bones like you have described it. It would also be highly unusual for so many different Youkai clans to fight together…"

She had already guessed it but having it confirmed settled a heavy feeling in her gut. Then she decided to tell them about Kaguya's words as well. Sesshomaru's eyes shone with appreciation and amusement while Satoshi stared at her in disbelief as she relayed her confrontations. It was astounding what this human was capable of… defeating one of the Youkai ninjas wasn't something most Youkai would be able to accomplish.

Sesshomaru thought over the words of the celestial being, if there was something that tied all of those events together then they would need to know what caused all of this. He mused over what he had learned until Kagome asked a question.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you know what has led to the confrontation between Midoriko and Magatsuhi?"

His eyes widened in surprise that was a name he hadn't heard of in a long time. Kagome was puzzled by his reaction, did he know something? It seemed like it as he stared at her before forming his next words.

"Magatsuhi was one of my father's generals; he was stationed in the north. He reported about the uprising of a powerful priestess and decided to investigate but then one day his reports stopped. Only after the Shikon no Tama disappeared without a trace for the first time, it was found out that he had fallen in a battle."

Kagome listened intently. She learned that during that time the focus of Inu no Taisho had been on the south as their enemy Ryuukotsusei had tried to infiltrate their lands. Therefore the matters of the north had been neglected for some time.

She spoke softly about what she had learned from visiting the cave next to the demon slayer village. She left out quite a few things like that this happened in her first life. Yet she wanted to give Sesshomaru at least some closure on what happened to someone he had clearly known.

"It seemed like thousands of Youkais have united themselves to one creature and in the end they were all mummified inside that cave."

Sesshomaru was deeply confused by that revelation. Magatsuhi had never held a grudge against humans he had been far more like his father in that regards. He also had been a proud and capable Youkai who wouldn't have lowered himself to gain more strength through absorbing other Youkais.

He relayed that information and Kagome was shocked. She clearly remembered the evil that had blocked her abilities. The Magatsuhi she had met was nothing like the warmth she had felt from Lord Inu no Taishu's spirit…

Yet Sesshomaru believed that Magatsuhi had once been a caring and benevolent being not unlike the former lord of the west.

What had happened?

* * *

Thanks for reading! While I go back to writing I leave you to argue about me naming a meeting a council (as there are only three people present...)... I don't really know if its fitting... if its a cringeworthy misuse of the word please be so kind and take it with humor.


	20. Saving Naraku

Welcome back to this mad, mad story xD

To Noname90: Thank you again for your review! Yes, I try to help the kids a little bit in regards to social life but had not yet time to really write any of it... The next chapter will be a bit more action based again ;) Also I think Yuuki can handle himself just fine... he had Akemi as sister... so he should be used to little spitfires with Miko powers chasing him... Thanks again for your praise I hope you will like this chapter too.

To my appreciated readers: Have fun!

 **Saving Naraku**

During the meeting with Satoshi and Sesshomaru, Kagome got a really bad feeling. Because she hadn't yet shared what she had learned from Jinenji's father, therefore the others couldn't know about her suspicions.

Yet ever so slowly a general idea of what was going on formed in her head. It made her shiver in fear and disgust.

What would happen if the Kamis really didn't want to risk that new Kamis were born?

Kaguya had told her that they weren't allowed to attack beings of the living plain but that didn't mean they wouldn't find other ways to meddle…

Like for example withdrawing the protection from her had shown her.

Looking at Jinenji's fate too raised more questions.

Why was he born as Hanyo with his looks so animal like when his father was a kami and not a Youkai at all? Of course there were some Youkai genes mixed into his heritage due to his grandparents on his father's side but why would they be so dominant? For a moment she had to think of her own looks…

Wasn't her DNA manipulated as well?

She thought about the jewel and how Kikyo had fallen in love with a Hanyo… was she betrayed and killed off only because of the jewel or was there more to it?

She continued to follow those thoughts some more and started to question if the Kamis would go so far as to increase the conflict between their races to prevent love from ever be planted between them.

They maybe couldn't kill outright but maybe they could send butterflies?

Maybe the Kamis could also teach some priests how to destroy an entire race?

Allowing the two Youkais to talk to themselves about future plans of action, she slowly sunk into meditation. Since she had returned in time she had always shielded the jewel inside her body off. Being aware of her powers and able to train for years had gone lengths regarding being in control of her own self.

Now she tried to establish a contact with the cursed object nestled close to her heart. Carefully she let only thoughts of her current puzzle appear on the forefront of her mind, everything else was unimportant now. All other thoughts were subsiding deep into her sub-consciousness.

As she slowly sunk deeper into the realm of mind and spirit she found the pink nearly completely pure light of the jewel. It was marveling how it shone so bright, pretending to be the most harmless object in the world. Kagome didn't snort at that pretense but came close as all her frustration and hurt tried to surface. She calmed herself again before carefully connecting to it. Unsurprisingly to her she found Midoriko's soul.

"Kagome-sama why are you so reckless to come here, haven't you yet learned enough of the machinations of the jewel?"

"Midoriko-sama I'm sorry but I believe there is still more to this story and I have hoped to get a straight answer from you… What has happened between Magatsuhi and you? Why have you fought this battle?"

The eyes of the former Miko became sad but also hardened.

"It was as you suspect, he approached me one day with the request of mating me but I felt no inclination to become bonded to anyone. I rejected him and he became bitter. In his growing hatred he united those Youkais and they came to attack my village."

Kagome couldn't believe that. Not even if the rejection had hurt his pride, he wouldn't have stooped so low as to allow lower Youkai to melt with him. As Sesshomaru had mentioned, no Youkai with some dignity would do such a thing. At least it explained somewhat why he always had such a low opinion of Naraku…

She couldn't risk staying connected with the jewel any longer and retreated again. It took her time and a high amount of focus to place the shields back around the jewel. She took the time it needed to do it thoroughly not daring to be even a second carless in handling the jewel.

Only slowly she returned from her journey to the jewel.

Telling Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Satoshi about what she guessed would not be a good idea, especially if people who had known about it were told to die a gruesome death. At least that was the decision Kagome reached before rejoining the conversation. It would be better if she faced such a fate alone. As she focused back on the events around her, they still discussed possible trade routes.

Sesshomaru had of course noticed that Kagome had fallen into some kind of trance again and he was annoyed that she obviously still kept things from him. At the moment he decided to ignore her behavior in favor of closing the meeting.

All of them knew who they had to contact and what the next steps would entail. Kagome wasn't as involved in the preparations as the others would be because she still had her own mission to fulfill. The blood moon Sesshomaru remembered that she had told him it would take her that long to finally get rid of the cursed jewel. Afterwards he would have to decide what to do with her.

Lord Sesshomaru finally dispelled his shield and Lord Satoshi was glad that their discussions had come to an end. He had many things to think through and even more preparations to oversee. Therefore he said his farewell for the evening but was stopped by Sesshomaru. The lord only raised his hand and the other took his place again.

Kagome had the feeling it wasn't over yet and one look into the golden orbs of the western lord confirmed her suspicions. She was to remain as well.

Only moments later Maikeru entered the room. He bowed to the lords and her; afterwards he silently went to stand in the corner waiting for his lord to give him new orders. Sesshomaru kept staring at the human and only acknowledged the arrival of his general with a small nod.

Kagome felt unwell to put it carefully, even if she was currently with her allies and she had no reason to feel threatened it didn't help her instincts to calm down. Her Reiki always got boiling under the surface in the presence of powerful Youkai and currently she was facing three. It took her a lot of effort to calm herself.

Then Sesshomaru reached into his Haori and pulled a golden disk like object out from it. As far as Kagome could see it held letters and signs engraved in its surface and it was laced with enchantments. She could feel the power of them pulsing through it. It held the seal of the west and had a golden necklace attached to it. Before Kagome could make any sense of it the western lord spoke to her again.

"Lady Kagome from this day forward you will be considered subject and citizen of the western realm. You will answer to this Sesshomaru alone and will follow our rule and command in battle. In the upcoming war you will be considered advisor and ally, success shall be rewarded and failure punished."

He then placed the object on the table in front of her.

The room was silent and she was obviously expected to accept the object as well as Sesshomaru as her lord. Her breath hitched in her throat and all concerns came to the forefront.

He would be in charge of her if she accepted that. It would give him control over her fate but he would also be honor bound to step into the confrontation with the Shikon jewel on her behalf. If such a bond would be created then it would chain him as well as her and it would give the jewel substance to work out a new curse.

Kagome felt an evil chuckle deep inside of her.

She couldn't accept it!

If she did then the jewel would gain power over the Lord of the west. After doing everything to not draw them into the curse's range she just couldn't do that…

The Youkais became restless; Lord Satoshi felt compassion for his friend but feared that she probably failed to notice that she had no choice in that matter and that her hesitation was considered an act of disrespect towards the Lord.

As far as he could tell, Sesshomaru seemed not yet irritated enough to lash out at her but who knew how long this would remain like this? Before he could explain the situation to her, Maikeru beat him to it.

"Human, declining this offer would warrant your execution. You dare to disrespect our Lord in such a way after being offered to become part of the pack?"

Sesshomaru saw her eyes widen in surprise, the realization that she hadn't known that her behavior was rude calmed him enough to look beyond the obvious. He could see more in her green eyes… There was concern and fear. As his general wanted to come closer to her, he raised his hand to signal him to stop.

Kagome was relieved as Lord Sesshomaru stopped Maikeru from attacking her. His next words made her realize that he guessed that there was more to her hesitation.

"Lady Kagome what is your concern?"

Sesshomaru had watched her closely throughout their conversation. She still held his look with her own and saw more than the irritation from before in his golden eyes, there was also some curiosity now.

She sighed, how would she be able to explain it without telling anyone else about it? Sesshomaru was the only one in the room knowing about her attempt to destroy the Shikon no Tama. Carefully she approached the topic.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you realize that such a bond would not only concern me but also my mission?"

She saw his eyes widen in realization.

"You fear the curse?"

It wasn't really a question. She felt deep relief that he had caught on and nodded. Softly she tried to explain.

"It grows in power with every involved soul. That's how the curse feeds itself. In order to continue it needs new victims to feed off. One by one it draws souls into it with its fine woven webs; right now it only has power over me and one other… with this bond it could spread and entangle your fate as well."

Sesshomaru flexed his claws again in irritation. She was right but that wasn't to change. He had already made that step and he couldn't go back on his word, nor did he want to. Kagome needed to be officially be part of his pack for him to have a rightful claim on her politically. He couldn't allow his enemies or false allies to gain power over her.

No matter what would come from it, she was part of his pack now. Yet maybe he could at least hinder the curse from unfolding freely…

"The day you have spoken about it, it has already become a concern of this Sesshomaru and no matter the inconvenience you will accept the arrangement. Until after you have finished the mission of yours the agreement shall remain dormant. It will reduce the ill effects. With the day of the blood moon however you shall be bound to it."

Kagome swallowed but it was clear that he thought he had everything in control and she had no choice but to accept it. Therefore she bowed to him and managed somewhat fluently to pledge her loyalty to him and his lands, then she took the necklace into her possession.

Sesshomaru nodded, accepting her vow and finally sealing their new arrangement.

"Kagome, Maikeru will accompany you from now on as your guard."

At those words Kagome seemed as shocked as Maikeru, neither of them expecting such an order. The general of course knew that there was no room to argue with his lord. He could only accept his new fate.

After the last revelation Kagome was dismissed and led back to her rooms by a servant. She felt cold and tired but as she finally reached her room, Nazuna was staring at her accusingly.

Meanwhile in the meeting room only Sesshomaru and Maikeru remained. The general bowed deeply to his lord before addressing him again.

"Milord, I shall follow your order but may I know the specifics, on why I'm to protect a human?"

Sesshomaru smirked he had to approve of Maikeru's ability to keep his voice clear of any accusation, frustration and hurt to show. His general knew him too well to ever dare to oppose him when given a direct order.

"Kagome will become a valuable aid in the rising conflict; she also possesses knowledge that would make her a threat to us if she fell into the wrong hands. Many of our enemies could try to use her against us."

His general nodded in understanding. Therefore he continued.

"I want you to guard her with your life but if you see the possibility that she would become a threat to us then you will kill her."

Maikeru bowed deeply and left his lord's presence.

#

Kagome was exhausted but knew that the following conversation would make or break the future fate of this poor child in front of her. She raised her hands in defeat and spoke before the girl could lash out at her.

"Nazuna, I'm very sorry that you probably feel confused and unwell right now but will you give me the chance to explain the situation before you decide to hate or mistrust me?"

The child's face was a grimace of fear mixed with suspicion but she pressed her lips together and kept silent. Obviously she was waiting for Kagome to continue.

"As I have told you when we first met, I'm currently living in a village in Edo but I'm also a travelling warrior that offers aid to those who need it or cannot defend themselves…"

"That's why you saved me?"

"Yes and because the creature that has kept you hostage and killed your family was a deplorable excuse for a living being… You have to know that while I normally have nothing against Youkais I don't show them mercy if they act in a criminal way."

"Why don't you hate Youkais then?"

"Because I have learned throughout my life that how people act has nothing to do with their origins but with their character! Didn't you meet despicable humans before?"

The child seemed to think about her question and finally nodded softly.

"Do you hate all humans then?"

Now she looked at Kagome with bewilderment in her soft brown eyes.

"No why would I? Not all humans are evil why should I hate all of them just because some have done terrible things?"

Kagome nodded at the child and carefully placed a hand on the small shoulder before continuing.

"See, the same thing counts for Youkais too and I have made the decision to judge people by their actions not their heritage. I won't tell you what you have to do but I trust that whatever you decide to believe in your future will be well thought off."

Nazuna simply stared at the woman in front of her. How did it come that she had turned her life upside down so often in such a short time span? At first she had barged in and killed the head priest, Nazuna had believed she was a Youkai then but then it turned out that she was a Miko and the priest was the Youkai instead!

Kagome had explained her how she had been tricked and what truly had happened to her family. Nazuna had thought she would be secure afterwards only to be confronted with a fire cat of all things and being carried all over the country…

Kagome settled down next to the child and pulled her into a hug. She knew she couldn't force her to see Youkais the way she did and only future experiences would tell how she would develop but for the evening she would spare the child with more lectures.

Instead she started to explain to her where exactly they were and what would be happening now. Nazuna listened and her eyes opened in wonder as she was told about the hidden shiro. She had never been in such a luxurious place before and it was mind blowing that the fox lord had welcomed her and that they were guests not prisoners.

Even after being used to deprivation ever since leaving her first life behind, Kagome still enjoyed a good bath and therefore decided to use the hot springs. It would also be a good way to bond even better with Nazuna and hopefully slowly ease her into her new life.

With the help of a lovely lady she found out where the bathing spots exactly were. They were close by and created for the use of their guests only. Kagome nodded gratefully and they made their way to the beautifully arranged place. It was an outdoor spring, partly secluded by a roof but also leaving a good view onto the stars.

She didn't expect the place to be already be occupied by Rin. Inuyasha kept his distance to still guard her but leaving her the privacy she deserved. He only nodded at them as they approached. Kagome told him that she would gladly take over watching Rin for the time being and he informed her that Sesshomaru had agreed to the two children meeting. So he wouldn't mind them approaching her. They also exchanged some news on what had happened during the meeting and that there would be a dinner held for all of them later.

Kagome nodded gratefully before proceeding to drag Nazuna after her, the girl had clawed herself into her Hakamas after stumbling upon the Hanyo. She seemed frozen in shock and with a sigh Kagome simply continued to move, having the girl dragged along. Inuyasha of course knew of Kagome's attempts to make the girl feel more comfortable around them and therefore hid his smirk at her reaction and only watched them pass by silently.

After making Lady Kagome part of the pack, she was considered save enough to approach Rin and Inuyasha knew that she could watch over the little girl for some time, giving him finally a break of his duty.

Fate though always had a way to mingle with her and instead of having a nice bathing session, Kagome felt the air shift.

Both girls were already in the water and playing happily with each other. Nazuna had been so happy to have another human child around and Rin even with being weary of humans just had such an open heart that they had immediately gotten along. Soft laughter could be heard and the children decided to make the best out of the fun time. The sun in the background finally left for the day and just make the water sparkle with its last rays.

As they managed to run through the water (as there was a part shallow enough for them to play) and splash each other turning the wooden interior of the bathing house into a battle field, none of them noticed the change. Kagome had just wanted to disrobe herself after making sure the girls were find but didn't find the time after sensing the presence.

Sure enough the Saimyousho left the safety of its hideout between the surrounding bushes. Kagome immediately got the feeling that something had to be wrong, the insects never made themselves known if they weren't supposed to and that it allowed her to sense it from that distance was enough to send her into battle mode. Sure enough as it came over it carried a note, not well written as the letter she had received from Naraku but only a few words penned in hectic. The letters weren't written in Naraku's fine hand either as soon as she took the note into her hands she proceeded to read.

 ** _Lady Kagome, please meet me in the forest. Kanna_**

The insect appeared stressed like she had never seen before and it was enough to convey the urgency of the situation to her. Without second thought Kagome turned and ran back to her room. Ignoring the children staring at her and the overgrown insect, she just ran.

Upon reaching her room she grabbed her weapons and things and jumped out of the window. Kirara and the insect behind her, with one fluent move the fire cat changed and caught her friend mid-jump and Kagome connected her Reiki with the Youki, flaring out a powerful shield.

Within moments the three of them left the force field of the Shiro behind entering the surrounding forest. Kagome let her aura show and as suspected she caught a glimmer reflection of Kanna's mirror, signaling Kagome the right location.

The human knew that her departure wouldn't be unnoticed and most likely unappreciated therefore she dived downward and as soon as she could see Kanna stretching her arm out to pull her up. The void child realized her lady's attempt and allowed her to be pulled onto the fire cat. Kirara turned sharply and flew back up and they were heading towards the sky.

"Kanna, what has happened?"

Instead of answering she showed Kagome a scene in her mirror. It showed a castle under siege and with shock Kagome realized that it was actually Kagewaki's shiro. She didn't need to watch the priests and Mikos slaying the villagers beneath the shiro to know they were trying to kill Naraku.

One look upon the castle without Naraku's infamous barrier around it, told her enough. She had to hurry!

She guided Kirara into the general direction she remembered Kagewaki's castle to be in but told Kanna to guide them. The void child nodded, glad that the lady decided to help them, while she feared Naraku she was still a part of him and if he died then she would disappear too. As they flew the sky grew dark and Kagome was glad to have two Youkais with her to find the right way.

Kagome sighed, why did so many things change? Last time there hadn't been groups of spiritual people ganging up on Youkais…

 _Yeah but last time, the Youkais have provided the increase of the conflict, don't forget how many had fallen to the curse of the shards and eradicated entire villages. The Kamis had no need to interfere there!_

She feared for Naraku as it seemed that he had made the choice to become human that exact night as there was no other reason for the absence of the barrier.

#

Maikeru was not exactly happy as he felt the flare of his charge's aura outside of the shiro's protection. He immediately followed her but decided to stay out of sight for the moment.

Inuyasha in the meantime had to return to the guest bathing houses and now had two children to watch. It did not help that Nazuna seemed ready to faint at being left behind in a shiro full of Youkais.

He was a bit at loss on what to do but Rin just smiled at him and told him that everything would be ok. Sure enough he left the two kids to finish cleaning themselves up and as both of them were used to be very self-sufficient they came out only a few minutes later. Both wore new kimonos thanks to Lord Satoshi's generosity.

Rin led Nazuna securely holding the other girl's hand and with Inuyasha's permission both settled in Rin's room. At Rin's insistence he told both of them a story and even if he hadn't thought of Horaijima in a long time he guessed a story about an island where Youkais and Humans had lived in harmony once, would be helping his endeavor the most.

Sesshomaru and Satoshi were informed by the guards that Kagome had left the shiro in a rush and while both Youkais guessed that there had to be a good reason for it they couldn't help the frustration of showing.

As Kagome was his guest, Satoshi couldn't deny her to leave but it was reckless in times like these and they didn't know if any form of intervention from their side would be needed.

Sesshomaru on the other hand trusted Maikeru to keep Kagome out of trouble but felt highly irritated that she would dare to leave without consulting him first. He regretted of not demanding a vow starting today. She probably would cause him lots of headaches until the blood moon.

#

Kagome knew she would need an hour to reach the castle. Kirara flew the fastest she could but it wasn't close by. Therefore she used the time to watch more of what was going on through the mirror. It seemed that a group of at least two hundred warriors attacked the place.

They were led by a group of thirty people, all of them priests and Mikos. It took a while for her to make sense of the rest of what was shown. The killing of the villagers disgusted her, how could those monsters think of themselves as priests if they killed innocent villagers?

Only as she realized that the villagers had tried to fend the attackers off in an attempt to protect their homes and their lord she somewhat understood why the fighting included them. Not that it lessened her anger, contrary even… they weren't warriors but normal people…

There were other things too which confused her, for one all of them seemed to be still alive. Not that she complained against Naraku sticking to their agreement but she had thought that all of Kagewaki's subjects had died due to the massive exposure to Naraku's potent miasma.

 _Was the staff of the castle still alive too?_

 _Did they know that the lord in their midst was actually a Hanyo?_

As she asked Kanna, the small Youkai relayed that yes the staff had been still alive and that Naraku has continued to pretend being their landlord. She guessed that someone must have grown suspicious though and probably had betrayed them.

"Has none of them wondered about the barrier around the shiro?"

"No Kagewaki-sama and his father had always done business with different Youkais therefore it wasn't so strange to them…"

"How did they know to attack tonight? Why would they know that the barrier is gone?"

Kanna only shook her shoulders as she had no answer as well. As they finally reached the village most of the inhabitants had been killed and Kagome saw red. In her mind there was no excuse to march with an army against people who had no real weapons to fight.

Spiritual people or not they deserved no mercy. Therefore she charged into battle, not asking for an answer. Just seeing the slain elders, children and women of the village in the light of torches and burning buildings made her blood boil enough.

Maikeru didn't know what would await them but he could of course smell the burned buildings and corpses, the blood and the smell of purification long before seeing the scene.

He prepared for battle as it was clear to him that Kagome was heading there to fight. He didn't suspect her however to head straight in when being so badly outnumbered and without a plan. Having no choice, he drew his sword and jumped after her.

Kagome felt Maikeru's aura flare only moments after she had shot the first Miko. He took out two monks before the rest of them could gather to form a barrier. Kagome didn't wait and used two arrows at once, knowing that her barrier breaker trick would most likely work only once.

Normally an arrow was laced with holy powers in the arrow tip but she also gave the entire arrow an aura to surround it. As expected the arrows connected with her enemies' barrier and due to the impact the wood shattered but due to her aura the spell within them remained and headed straight for its victims, successfully taking out two more.

The Youkai was impressed with her inventiveness but decided to head for the archers first. Meanwhile Kirara and Kagome dodged as many of the holy arrows thrown at them as possible. Kanna reflected many of the arrows back at the priests.

Luckily none of them were able to copy what Kagome had done before and therefore her shield around the three of them kept them from being harmed. The priests on the other hand had already created another shield under the first to prevent any more of them being injured.

So as expected, Kagome couldn't break through with her arrows anymore because the spell didn't go through the second shield. Then they proceeded to chant an exorcism spell. Obviously they thought that Kagome was a Youkai as well but she was going to use the confusion for her advantage.

She jumped off of Kirara to get the Youkais out of the range of the enchantment while it hit the woman full force. Of course it didn't harm her as she wasn't Youkai and she used their shock to cut through their shields with her black knife.

Before even one arrow was launched she had taken out three with her throwing knifes and wounded two more. Only those she managed to hit into the eye were immediately dead the other two proceeded to heal themselves. Before the arrows hit Kagome she threw out her prayer beads successfully creating a shield warding the approaching arrows off.

Kanna and Kirara aided Kagome in splitting the group in order to protect Kagome better. The void child was able to reflect more arrows thrown at them and managed to kill one of the Mikos with her own arrow.

In the meantime Maikeru slaughtered through the soldiers, the archers went down first. Even if he had to strangle two with his tail, sixty of the two hundred fell then to his blade.

He carefully made sure to cause a rift between the spiritual fighters and the foot soldiers and part the two groups from each other but before he could proceed in reducing their numbers even more, a new shield flared around the non-spiritual warriors. It burned his hands as he tried to break through and he had to retreat.

Only Kanna was able to sneak into the weaker shield and with the help of Kirara both were able to keep those busy and reduce them to about hundred fighters left.

While Maikeru jumped high up to be out of range for counter attacks he managed to find his charge but was displeased that she was surrounded by at least twenty of those devils.

Kagome switched to close range combat and at that very moment made Yuuki the most proud teacher ever. Using her prayer beads to separate the group into smaller bites, she dodged beneath the first Miko's bow and turned to launch her elbow into the woman's gut.

Feeling the body cringing she used the momentum to spin and smack her elbow full force into the other's neck, in one move she then used her hand to grab the neck and pull the woman to the floor. With her other hand she drew the Youkai blade and stabbed her heart.

Kagome flared her aura outwards and crafted a burning shield forcing the others back, leaving only one inside the barrier, she blocked the monk's attack and used her elbow to break his outstretched arm before closing the distance and kneeing him exactly where it really hurt.

She didn't let go of the broken arm but pulled at it hearing the other scream in agony. Kagome threw him over her shoulder to the front making sure he crashed face first into the dirt. With a jump she was upon him ending him with her black knife.

So far the head priest was scared and shocked; all of their efforts seemed useless as the cloaked warrior slayed his way through their ranks. He had never seen anyone fight like this, it was snake like, with speed and deadly precision their enemy flung onto his group members.

He saw how legs were thrown around necks and people he had known to be experienced in battle went down like bugs. There enemy went through their ranks like he has never done anything else in his life and some of his monks who were much larger than their attacker were brought to fall.

As only ten of his priests remained he had to use their last resort weapon. They had wanted to use it on the monster which claimed to be Lord Kagewaki but he had no choice anymore.

Kagome saw how the head priest pulled a token out of his robe.

She knew that something big was coming but couldn't close the distance to him as the other remaining priests shielded him. Not knowing what else she could do at the moment she used her last remaining arrow and shattered their shield from the inside.

It had lost much power as many of those which had held it were now dead but only as she shattered it was Maikeru able to join the battle once more. He used the momentum to fly downward and take two heads clear off their enemies' shoulders. Eight were still left, nine with the head priest and about hundred more of the other group.

Kagome had run out of throwing knives and arrows. She had also only one more prayer bead necklace and her Youkai blade. Suddenly an arrow hit her in the back, luckily her armor shielded her but it was enough to make Maikeru's beast to take over. His eyes bled red and with an enormous storm he turned into his true form. Before he could charge at them with his increased strength the head priest released his final spell.

A wave of such enormous power swept over Kagome that she thought she would drown, it felt like she was squashed by an enormous pressure. Her consciousness nearly slipped away. Only with immense will power she managed to remain awake.

Her senses screamed that she wasn't attacked by youki but neither by reiki. Right then she realized what that power that she felt truly was!

It was the same foreign power as she had felt from the butterfly… it was the power of the Kamis.

Maikeru was forced back into his smaller form and he couldn't prevent himself from screaming in agony. Hearing him scream caused Kagome's heart to clench, knowing that he had no means to escape the spell.

This was more than the normal burning of purification, this was even more vicious. Like the burning of reiki and the evil of a Youkai poison combined, he had never encountered something this strong in a battle ever. It cut through his entire being and he was unable to stop it.

Kirara and Kanna had more time to see the spell as they had been farther away and managed to escape the range of it. It was a close call though and only because Kirara had an enormous speed they were able to make it out alive.

Kagome knew that she needed to do something and that soon, she had not much time left, neither had Maikeru. She focused on her powers and decided to put to the test how strong she had become, clearing her mind she concentrated and released her aura outward. That moment it seemed like a wall of will broke down and the damned up power broke free with force.

It easily enclosed the hill with the shiro as the gigantic field of her powers expanded. It even managed to neutralize most of the effects of the priest's spell. She could breathe unhindered again and Maikeru had stopped screaming but she wasn't able to throw those monsters back as she had wanted.

They were a par and neither side could gain an advantage.

She was so angry that she could cry and she wanted to scream at those monsters but as much as she wanted to, her powers didn't purify them or threw them off. After realizing that the warrior was able to counter his spell the priest demanded that they attacked the Youkai and the warrior.

Maikeru could sense her and he was astonished.

Never had he seen such a bright and pure light. It was blinding. Her aura touched him and it was like cool water after being burned. It was a presence full of calm and serene peace it also held no purification powers towards him. It only chased away the other spell and hugged him into a comforting field of her presence.

Whatever she did had also broken her sealing on her scent and he was hit full force with it. His beast was raging inside its cage to break free once more. He was very lucky to be so old and to be already mated otherwise he would have not being able to control his instincts.

Maikeru forced himself to focus back on the fight as they were attacking again. All of them charged into a last attack.

Kagome still fought with the spell and feverishly searched for a way to break it. All her anger went into that goal and with a scream of pure rage she stabbed the black knife through another monk's chest. As she did, some of the other's ofudas fell out of his pocket and one spell caught Kagome's eyes.

It was a useless spell in battle, not something one would expect to find there but she knew that spell. It had always been Akemi's favorite as it helped stabilize a person's condition to heal them better.

The spell fell to the floor and the magic of the moment was gone as the monk fell dead to the floor. The only thing that remained was Kagome's shock and her thoughts of Akemi.

 _"Kagome, never forget if you have to fight then fight never against your enemies! Don't let hatred consume you, your powers aren't supposed to destroy they are a light of creation. Instead of defeating your enemies always remember to fight for those you love instead!"_

 _"What do you mean Akemi?"_

 _"Love always rules, it is the greatest power known to the world. A spell powered by love will always be stronger than one crafted from hatred."_

Kagome remembered and tears fell from her eyes.

She hadn't come here to kill those people! She had come to save Naraku and to protect the villagers!

Taking a deep breath her thoughts wandered to the Youkai beside her, who had joined a battle, not his own only to protect her. Appreciation, gratefulness and love suddenly strengthened her aura. Within a moment her field gained so much power that all of the present stopped and focused on her.

She closed her eyes, thinking on how she loved Naraku, the people in Edo and all those great Youkai she had met and who had joined her to face the new threat.

She loved Kanna and Kirara and suddenly her instincts took over like the night as she had given So'unga to Lord Sesshomaru.

The head priest couldn't believe what was happening, the spell in his hands broke and the field of the warrior swept over them. It lacked all the hatred from before instead there was such a calm confidence that it took his breath away, before any of them knew it the ban was upon them and they fell to the floor in eternal sleep.

Kagome reigned her aura back in before sinking to the floor. Kneeling on the battlefield was not a good idea but she had no strength left to get back up, she was breathing hard and had to focus on remaining awake.

It was over, Maikeru had a hard time to believe what had happened that night but couldn't lose focus now. He saw Kagome kneeling, completely exhausted and went over to her. Luckily her scent seemed to be somewhat cloaked again, giving his instincts a break and allowing his more collected mind to take over again.

Carefully he kneeled in front of her, reaching out to touch her cheek. Kagome felt his soft presence and as his hand touched her mask she looked up into golden eyes. Those eyes held exhaustion and unrest but also a deep appreciation towards her.

"You have fought well but we cannot linger here."

He wanted to grab her and return to the shiro but she shook her head.

"The last of them aren't dead but put into eternal sleep, we probably should take one with us to gain answers."

His eyes widened in surprise it was a very considerate thought and while he wasn't one for taking prisoners, in this case they would profit from the additional knowledge. Therefore he left her and while she had not killed the last warriors, he did. There was no reason to leave them alive except for the head priest which would be taken along to be interrogated.

As he went to kill the defenseless humans he expected her to stop him but surprisingly she didn't. It caused him to smirk; those creatures had really hit the wrong chord with his charge.

Kagome felt sick, after the adrenaline rush, finally the events caught up with her and she had to throw up exactly where she kneeled. It didn't help that Maikeru just beheaded the last of the priests which were caught by her in eternal sleep.

Not that she wanted to stop him, if she had told Naraku that those weren't under her protection the same rules had to count for her other allies as well.

"Come Lady Kagome, let's leave."

After she had regained some of her composure she looked up to him again.

"No Maikeru I have still unfinished business here, please go ahead I will return after finishing."

His irritation sparked again, there was nothing powerful enough to cause harm left in his sensing area but that didn't mean that he wanted to leave his deeply exhausted charge to herself in such a condition.

"And what business do you have left, if I may ask?"

He actually was truly curious as nothing alive was left in the village. There was nothing that would need their attention right now.

"Someone has to bury the dead and speak the prayers."

His eyes widened in surprise but judging her tone she seemed serious…

"Do as you please then, call, should another threat arise."

Kagome made sure to bow lightly as they parted. Maikeru returned to Lord Satoshi's shiro taking the sleeping head priest along. She didn't show that she was frustrated that he left her to do all the work alone but knew of no reason why a Youkai would bother to bury fallen humans.

Kirara and Kanna came back to her and Kagome enjoyed that the small Youkai jumped up into her arms and started nuzzling her. After she had placed the cat on her shoulder she proceeded to hug Kanna.

"I'm so glad that you two are unharmed. You have fought so well today!"

Then she decided that she wanted to look after Naraku. Even after Kanna tried to convince her to stay away from the shiro, her master would still need another two hours until sunrise to regain his strength.

"Kanna, I'm very worried about him and I want to know what is going on up there."

Kirara agreed to take her up to the shiro but Kanna decided to stay away, not wanting to face Naraku if she wasn't called. As Kagome flew upwards she could see some windows hastily closed, so there were still people alive then… Reaching the gates she was approached by guards and some villagers who had managed to flee on time.

"Who are you stranger?"

The guard who spoke to her held a mixture of fear and awe in his voice. They had all seen the battle from up here and while they had order to stay inside the shiro and not open the doors to anyone, they had of course let the refugees inside.

Sadly with the inconvenient disappearance of Lord Kagewaki they hadn't been able to aid anyone as it would have contradicted their orders. As he saw the warrior approaching he still cursed that no one was able to find a trace of their lord tonight and not for the lack of trying.

"My name is Kagome and I'm a travelling warrior who offers aid to those in need. I came to inquire if there have been any survivors of the village…"

There were murmurs and one of the villagers came to face her.

"Indeed a few were able to flee; sadly they had the soldiers raid our houses and wanted us all to gather in the center of the village. They accused us of serving a Youkai and only a few managed to escape their clutches."

"Thank you for telling me this and I want to offer my condolence for your loss. The enemy was defeated and if you want to return to bury the dead, I shall join you and hold a ceremony for them later."

They thanked her for her aid and inquired more about the attackers. She informed them of the militant groups and that she would like to meet with their lord if that was possible. The reaction of the guards was all she needed to know that something was amiss.

"You may come inside if you wish but we cannot guarantee that our lord will grant you an audience."

She bowed respectfully and stepped through the gate. A guard led her to the main building and she used her senses to locate Naraku. As always she was unable to even pick up a trace from him and even Maikeru with his enhanced senses had not indicated that he felt any Youkai presence at all. She just hoped he hadn't been ambushed and murdered during his night as human…

Suddenly she sensed a small piece of Reiki; it came from far beneath her. She realized that it had to be her own bead she was sensing. Hope rose inside her and as she was led into a guest room to rest and wait, she sneaked away. Carefully to not meet any more of the guards she tried to find a way down to the lower level of the building. The path wasn't easy to find and even less easy to follow without being seen but eventually she found a way to the dungeons.

That place held no fond memories, especially as she had been caught there once with Rin… not that she could tell anyone for sure if it was at this shiro or if Naraku had switched places in-between. As she walked through the sinister corridors she still sensed the bead further bellow, therefore there must be another level hidden beneath this one.

Confused she searched every part and finally after getting through half of the floor she found a concealed trap door. No normal human would be able to find the entrance and Kagome thought she would finally get to the bottom of this. –Quite literally.

* * *

Ok while I'm going back to writing xD I hope you are prepared for some more action...


	21. First kiss

:-) hello again and welcome back to the next chapter, while I'm already back on the road for more adventure and saving people I leave you to enjoy this one first. :) Hope you like it.

 **First kiss**

Opening the trap door was a challenge on its own but she at least hoped that no one else had been able to get to Naraku that way. It was a false hope as she soon would have to learn.

As she finally managed to open it, she would have preferred to immediately close it again…

One look down into the darkness already showed her enough of body parts, ranks, disfigured limps and wandering eyes staring at her, that she really wanted to run away screaming. It also smelled intensely after Naraku's miasma and knowing the vile stuff she double checked if her mask was secured. It was also really dark down there and she had no flash light or torch on her.

Carefully to not slip on any of the gore lying around she managed to climb down the slick steps. Next to the intense miasma she had the feeling as if the entire place was breathing. It somehow reminded her very much on being inside of the giant spider again at their last battle. At least it had the same creep factor.

Honestly she couldn't believe that she was actually going down there but then she had been used to so much bloodshed, gore and creatures that it was hardly the worst she had ever seen. The thought of finding Naraku kept her going, she didn't want to admit it to anyone but being parted from him during the last days had left her with an empty feeling.

 _What does that tell about me?_

 _I'm missing a violent creature that loves to kill and manipulate innocent people…_

 _He also is witty and shares the same sarcasm as I do, he also doesn't hold the air of aloofness around him like other Youkais do. He doesn't think himself better than her and that was more than she could even ask of Inuyasha..._

Naraku had a similar mindset as her, he knew that heading into a battle he would face upper odds and that he had to be prepared. They shared a strange kind of kinship in that regard. He used tricks and played dirty but so did she, it was the first thing Yuuki had taught her in order to prepare her for this adventure. She would always be the weaker opponent; she would have to play dirty to survive.

Naraku understood that approach yet the others didn't. Someone like Lord Sesshomaru who could march into every confrontation knowing to have the upper hand could never know what it meant to be human and a woman and have to survive such trials.

Kagome reigned her thoughts back in as she slowly proceeded to step across vines and what seemed snakes and worms. It was completely dark except for some body parts that seemed to have a florescent light around them. She looked around but could not find anything that reminded her even remotely about Naraku or seemed like to have enough awareness to hold a conversation.

In fact if it wasn't for the constant breathing like movement that went through the different parts, she wouldn't have thought anything to be alive inside of this "cave".

She went deeper inside but suddenly she could see a soft glow of two different lights. One of them was her bead! She hoped so much to finally find Naraku or at least the part that was in charge of what she could see lying around here that she hurried to reach the place.

Sadly she missed the movement to her right in her haste. As something hard connected with her head she fell to the ground, disoriented. As she went down she could hear a familiar laughter. It reminded her of Muso… no Onigumo!

There was a second hit and she nearly lost her consciousness.

"Ha-ha, you fool tonight is my night and now you will pay for stepping between me and Kikyo!"

It could have been that she overreacted a bit but having thrown the name of the long dead priestess at her was still such a sore spot.

Her hatred flared.

She rolled aside before the humanoid shape could hit her with the wooden staff again. She used her legs to entangle his feet and throw him off balance. Suddenly switching the odds and making sure to jump on him with her entire weight. His breath left him for a moment and soon enough he noticed that his hands were held on his back in a secure grip.

So it came, that Onigumo lay on his belly and faced the dirt of the floor. Kagome made sure to not let him out of her secure grip and took his arm using the leverage to cause him pain. Then she started to interrogate her prisoner.

"What happened here?"

"Why would I tell you whore anything that concerns my own business?"

"Because you fool I'm going to deal you incredible pain if you don't."

To underline her words she drew his arm a bit higher until she got a satisfying yelp of pain.

"Now start talking!"

"I will tell you nothing and soon enough the monster will be dead and you can do nothing about it!"

Naraku! He was dying?

What happened, she looked again to the two lights for a moment. It was all that Onigumo needed though. He managed to throw her off at the very moment she was distracted. She tried to fend him off but he had been a street rat all his life and had won many struggles and she was only a woman.

He caught her throat and strangled her.

Kagome was shocked, not wanting to harm him with her knife as she knew that he was an integral part of Naraku, she acted on pure instinct. Luckily she had trained such a scene with Yuuki thousand times. She kicked Onigumo very hard between his legs and raised her right arm above her head and with a hacking movement she put her entire strength in removing the arms on her throat. Sadly she was in a lying position and without the aid of gravity and her body confined to the floor she was only half successful.

In shock Onigumo released her and Kagome caught her breath again but after a moment he was on her again.

On instinct she flared her aura out and while it didn't affect Onigumo as human it made the sleeping Youkais around them suddenly awake and as they saw what was going on they attacked Onigumo. The humanoid shape was thrown off of her by a giant insect and she could suddenly see at least fifty pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Thank you."

"Human this is no place for you!"

Kagome ignored them and as they made no attempt to stop her she continued her path towards the lights. She ignored the struggling sound of Onigumo in the background, as well as his curses as he screamed about the unfairness of it all and that this was his time and they had to retreat.

Then she finally reached the lights and tears sprung into her eyes. There in front of her, on a pile of vines rested that part of the Youkai that had to be the upper body of Naraku. His right arm and lower body were missing and in his chest plunged a knife. The knife was emitting a light she had learned to recognize tonight… the power of the Kamis.

Kagome gasped in despair.

She ran closer and kneeled down in front of Naraku. His eyes were closed and he slept with such a serene look on his face. His black hair flowing down in soft waves, some strands hanging into his face. She touched his cheek softly and was relieved as she noticed a breath.

He was still alive but what had Onigumo said?

He would be dead soon. She had to help him. Then she realized that the reason why he was still alive had to be the light inside her bead. In his left arm which hung down to the floor uselessly lay her bead still secured in his palm. She thanked whoever was in the heavens and was not a kami for having sent her Akemi as a friend!

Naraku's bead had been created with all her love for him and it was powerful enough to counter the spell in the knife. Then she noticed that the power in her bead was wavering obviously it would soon be used up.

Coming out of her stupor she turned to check what Onigumo was doing. Not a second too soon because the creature already attacked her again. Not knowing where she took the strength from but putting it on her years of experience she launched herself upwards crashing into the stomach of the other.

She used her full stature and made sure that at full length with the impact directly led into the floor she threw the other back. Not taking any more consideration towards the other she punched him hard into the gut and using her upper cut to break his jaw. With another punch she broke his nose and heard the satisfying howl.

"You will not interfere or I will end your useless existence."

Her words were hard but she didn't care anymore not when Naraku's life was flowing through her fingers.

"You have no chance to save him! The priestess promised that he would be dead with sunrise and I will be finally free!"

"Are you really such a fool Onigumo? If Naraku dies you will die with him. Don't tell me that you believe that you will get any other freedom than being dead?"

The face of a distorted fifty year old human stared at her with incredible pain but also with newly sparked fear. She seemed to have found the right words and she remembered now that this creature had done everything to flee death in the first place.

"…but she said the Kamis could free me of the curse!"

"Maybe they could but tell me Onigumo why would they? They were the ones who put it on you in the first place!"

Kagome of course couldn't know that for sure, she only suspected it. In her stress and denial she seemed to speak convincing enough though that Onigumo bought it as truth. His face was a grimace of fear and anger and somewhere deep down he must have realized that she spoke the truth. Kagome waited until he had retreated somewhere into the corner where he had come from.

Then she turned to Naraku once more.

At first she kneeled down to him and took Naraku's hand into hers. She could feel the pulse of her Reiki and she poured more of her power into it, recharging it with the love she felt for the Hanyo in front of her. Carefully to not harm him more than he already was, she put his hand back down before turning to the knife.

How had a priestess come so close to him?

Carefully she used her left hand on his chest to secure the movement and then proceeded to pull the knife out with her right one. As soon as her fingers touched it she could feel the pain coursing through her.

Thinking of Naraku smiling at her, sitting inside her hut and drinking tea, she allowed all her feelings she had harnessed for him to come to the surface and used them to weave a spell of protection and love that slowly surrounded both of them. Then she pulled the knife out.

With a gasp Naraku woke and his eyes stared at her widened.

"…Kagome?"

His voice was barely to hear. He then fell back asleep, obviously needing time to regenerate.

She threw the knife away and could see how the spell dissolved leaving a useless knife that steamed for a moment before lying still and completely harmless. The power had been destroyed. Love rules, she promised herself to not forget that in the future.

She then put both hands on his wound and slowly let her Reiki flow inside his body. She could feel his youki; it was wild and distorted but seemed to like her and reined its evil back in an attempt to not harm her. Instead it became curious and quite playful as it recognized her. She was grateful and let that feeling flow to the Hanyo accompanied by her love.

As it had happened before with Satoshi, the Youki allowed her power to aid it in healing Naraku; she could feel the wound closing beneath her fingers.

Contrary to her experience with Satoshi, Naraku's youki seemed to not only absorb her reiki but also connect back with her. It felt like a tiny part of his powers also was absorbed by her own powers.

It felt amazing. Her face heated and her heart fluttered. For the very second she had the feeling she could untangle the making of the world. It was such a powerful and blissful feeling to gain some of Naraku's youki. Kagome shivered as it stopped and decided to better retreat before she lost herself.

He didn't growl as she slowly subsided with supplying him with her Reiki but his eyes fluttered open for a moment and she could see a look of longing on his face. It mirrored exactly how she felt.

Then she couldn't hold herself back and leaned forward to hug him. Carefully she placed her arms around his torso and leaned her head into his neck.

Naraku opened his eyes and realized that Kagome was leaning in onto him; a soft smile appeared on his face. He carefully shut his eyes again and focused on regaining his body. The night was over and even if he hadn't found the time to resort himself this time he was now able to restore his body and become a bit stronger.

This time he started the process carefully as to not harming Kagome.

She noticed that something had changed but was unwilling to leave her current spot for a moment. Only as she could hear some of the things in the cave moving, she opened her eyes again and slowly retreated. She went a few steps back as she noticed him absorbing his other parts again. It was a morbid process.

He hated to have Onigumo rejoining with him but through his human part he gained the knowledge of what had happened during the last hours. He had expected the human's betrayal but laying hands on his Kagome was nearly too much to witness. Naraku wished he could tear this useless piece of him apart in the most gruesome way.

To turn his thoughts somewhere else he thought about Kagome, his odd little human had been so brave to come down and face him in such a state. He was surprised that she hadn't turned around and ran away screaming. He would have understood if she had done so.

His true form was very ugly and he would never understand how she could have simply ignored it but courtesy to Onigumo's memories he knew she had. She had come over to him caressed him and proceeded to save his life.

His human…

He was amused by his own sentiment.

Right now she still waited in front of him and he had to smile softly. Never before had he felt so relaxed, he didn't hide anything from her and she was still there waiting for him to recover. He trusted her and with that thought he relaxed even more while finishing his recovery.

As she saw him still resting there attached to his vines as slowly the rest of his body returned to him she felt the urge to go back and hug him but she waited only as the process seemed finished but he still didn't move, she closed the distance between them again.

The next hug was unexpected but not unwelcomed. He kept his eyes still closed not wanting her to stop with noticing him to be awake.

She could feel his heart beating strong and healthy and found no weakness in his aura but why didn't he wake up?

Then she cupped his cheek again with her hand and carefully put a strand of hair aside. He could smell her tears and knew she was still worried about him. At the moment he decided to tell her he was awake he suddenly heard a rustle of her clothing and knew she had her mask removed. Before he could open his eyes or say something he suddenly felt her soft lips on his.

It was very surprising but he welcomed the opportunity.

Leaving his eyes closed to not shy her away he carefully opened his mouth, welcoming her soft breath. Kagome simply leaned in to him not expecting anything simply sharing a stolen moment of closeness before any of his pride could push her away again.

As she touched his lips with hers she didn't expect to be invited for more but then he opened his mouth and softly kissed her back.

More tears fell from her eyes as she felt so comforted and slowly a deep longing build inside her. She didn't mind as he placed his arms around her pulling her closer to him and finally deepened their kiss.

Exploring her mouth and tongue had the side effect that he found traces of her scent as well and it caused him to fall into a well of bliss. Slowly his arms wandered across her back tightening his hold on her. Kagome wanted this moment to last even longer and tried to remember all the details about him, how he tasted and how it felt to be held so tightly by him.

As she started to kiss him more hungrily he had to prevent himself from giving into the desire to take her as his mate immediately. It was unbelievable how she had wrapped him around her fingers but he didn't fight it not when a single kiss made him feel so great like he had never felt before in his life.

He had a great collection of memories from bedding women thanks to Onigumo's life but not once in even one of those memories where feelings involved such as he felt right now.

As he let his hands roam some more he finally got a good feeling of the full body armor she seemed to wear. It couldn't be changed at the moment and it didn't harm his feeling of deep connection towards her.

She felt amazing like her entire body was on fire and she didn't want him to stop. Neither did he it seemed and therefore she used the opportunity feel his back with her hands and explore his shoulder blades before entangling her fingers into his black silken locks.

Only as she pictured him doing more than just kissing her, she finally got hit by reality again.

He would be able to see her face and start to hate her!

If she told him all of her story during the blood moon than he would hate her so much that he would kill her!

How could she have ever allowed herself to fall for him so deeply?

In her shock she went rigid and freed herself of his hug. As fast as she could she turned away from him, fastening her mask around her face again trying to leave the place.

Kagome wanted to flee, to run far away.

She didn't move far though as a hand grabbed her arm firmly and held her unyieldingly.

"Don't leave, Lady Kagome, not now! Don't turn away as if it had meant nothing to you!"

He came closer to her again and pulled her back into an embrace. He smelled new tears.

"Why did you turn away so suddenly?"

He deserved an answer; she knew that it was the very least she owed him. He seemed to be as affected by her as she was by him and she didn't want to hurt him.

"When I tell you everything about me, you will hate me and most likely kill me. I'm sorry that I got so carried away."

Her voice was laced with such sadness, he could basically taste it.

She tried to free herself but he was unyielding, holding her close to him. He wasn't going to allow her to leave. His curiosity was peaked.

So she expected to die at the day of the blood moon then and by his hands no less…

Whatever that secret was, even if she was truly using him what he didn't believe anymore not after she admitted to him that she was as much affected by him as he was by her… he would still love her.

He had chosen it seemed.

"I don't care what kind of secret you will reveal to me. I will not let you leave, you are mine now and you should have known better than to step into a spider web and thinking you could flee it again!"

His words were demanding but not harsh and she leaned into his touch again. As he felt her accepting his claim he couldn't describe the feeling of satisfaction he currently felt. She would be his and even if he had to wait more than a month to finally act on that claim, both of them understood that it was binding.

Both enjoyed the embrace and carefully placed a kiss on her neck, where his mark would be after their union.

Then it was time to leave he knew that his subjects were already in turmoil because their lord was missing and he wanted to see the aftermath of yesterday's attack with his own eyes. Before they headed up he questioned Kagome on what she had experienced. She could feel his arms tighten around her as she told him about the battle. It was just good that he stood behind her at that moment because the look of doom and destruction combined with the promise of merciless revenge would have sent more than just shivers down her spine.

In exchange she learned how one priestess had used the identity of one of his handmaids to get close to him and that he had underestimated her.

"I thought it was a mere dagger infused with Reiki but it was much more potent and powerful. I hardly made it down to the cave when she had stabbed me with it. How were you able to dispel it so easily?"

Kagome placed her hands on his arms which were still holding her and leaned into him as intimate as she was able to with her armor.

"They have used a similar spell on the battle field too and I learned that I needed to use love as basement of my spell work to make it powerful enough to counter their workings."

He had to smirk after learning that. Carefully he placed his head on hers. He listened to her words intently before following his own thoughts again.

It at least explained why he was able to use the bead to counteract the effects of the knife. He also had the final proof that this woman was indeed in love with him. He again held her more firmly enjoying the embrace and placed a soft kiss on her head. To himself he vowed to not let her go ever.

#

The guards of the castle had a really bad day. Their lord was still missing, the village was in dire need of reparations and the people needed more aid, yet no one was allowed to leave on order of their lord… Then there had been the concealed warrior who had managed to disappear as well and they could find no trace from either of them. To say that the situation was frustrating was really an understatement.

As finally the doors of one of the roof gardens was pulled back and their lord stepped into his halls again all of them were delighted. Kagome as well as Naraku had to bite back their smiles at the buzzing happy chaos that erupted around them. Naraku then proceeded to bring order back into his household.

Kagewaki's advisors approached him on behalf of the village and how much supplies to send for the aid of his people. It took sometime but he managed to calm them down and made some decisions regarding the survivors of the attack as well.

In the beginning he had wanted to let Kagewaki's entire household die, due to his Miasma they wouldn't have lasted long anyway but as he made the deal with Kagome he wasn't able too.

He had also soon realized that in order to keep his word he would have to actually take over Kagewaki's duties because the subjects seemed unable to do anything right without him overseeing the process.

With his origins as background Naraku had never thought that he would one day end up ruling as a landlord. Neither his human part nor the Youkais which had united with him came from anywhere close to nobility so it had never really been on his radar.

Funnily enough after getting used to it he found that he rather liked it in all honesty. He loved the intrigues between the different lords and he could play his deceptions and manipulations all over the country and if anyone caught on then it was considered normal politic behavior.

Basically he could do what he enjoyed and he had legitimate reason as excuse…

Kagome watched a bit of Naraku's dealings with his staff. The first thing she noticed was that he seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself. He also had a strict hand with the right amount of compassion when needed. Basically he played his subjects perfectly…

Who would have thought that Naraku had a hand for ruling?

But obviously he had because otherwise his lands wouldn't be as flourishing as the reports of his councilors seemed to tell.

As she was still an honored guest to Lord Kagewaki, she needed to ask for permission to leave and join the villagers with their cleaning work. Naraku had wanted to forbid her from leaving his side but decided that it would be good for his image if he allowed the villagers to have a ceremony led by Kagome in honor of their dead.

It would also give him time to sort things through with the shiro and to call for Kanna so she could show him what had happened during his time of being unconscious.

#

As Kagome finally came down to the village, the reparations had already started. The fires were put out and most of the slain villagers had been buried. For their enemies they put wood upon a big pile and would soon burn the corpses. Kagome went to them took a shovel and helped to dig the last graves. The people while worn down with grief appreciated her help and came to thank her.

They managed to bury everyone by noon and started to focus on making some of the buildings inhabitable for the survivors. Kagome suspected Naraku would offer them to stay in the shiro for some more days but the sooner they would be able to regain their own lives the better. Also she already became pretty good in repairing roofs and buildings anyway…

Afterwards she made sure to help with any injuries and organized for clean water being at disposal for the people. Then they saw a group of guards appear from the shiro, they carried more supplies and the villagers cheered. They were surprised to find their Lord being in the midst of the approaching group though. It seemed that Kagewaki had always been too ill to really connect with his subjects.

Naraku seemed to want to rectify some of the former lord's misjudgments. Kagome had to agree, the best he could do for his image now was to be seen helping his subjects. If any group of priests would accuse him of being a Youkai in the future he would be able to count on the support of his people if he treated them fairly now.

Kagome smiled softly as she could appreciate Naraku's sly move. He also announced that he would take part into the ceremony she was to lead in the afternoon.

All of the surviving family members joined Kagome at the graves.

There were fresh flowers on top of them. Kagome spoke a few prayers for the souls of the diseased, again for all of them but only Naraku noticed and he didn't call her out on it. Then the villagers sung some of the local songs which normally would be sung during harvest season.

The texts spoke of the history of the village and of adventures that had occurred during the last years. They spoke of storms and great dryness of good and bad times and of all of them standing together facing the odds united.

Some of the songs Kagome knew and could sing along as they wandered through villages and she had already learned some of those from her stay at Kaede's village.

Then she kneeled down and focused on the souls from the fallen and sure enough she was able to channel them. One by one they appeared upon their graves, at first people were shocked and scared but then they ran over to their loved ones to say their last goodbyes. Children were hugged and parents gave their last advice to their descendants.

Naraku could only stare at Kagome; she seemed to grow in strength every time he saw her. What she had done the last night had already astounded him. To watch the fight from Kanna's memories had been nerve-wracking but also impressive.

He couldn't say if he was more annoyed that an Inu Youkai general was now close to his Kagome or if he should simply be glad that he had aided her during that fight… All in all he had not expected her to still have so many reserves left and now she had started to channel not one but dozens of spirits.

Kagome didn't allow the spirits to stay long and while all of them would have loved to remain a bit longer they understood that they couldn't ask more of their lovely lady. Therefore Kagome continued to chant the prayers that would allow them a safe journey to the afterlife.

Kagewaki's head councilor didn't know what to think of the entire situation.

His lord going down to the villagers and helping them, joining the ceremony was one thing but to camp there and invite all of them to a small meal in the middle of the ruins was something else entirely.

On one hand it would do their reputation good if their lord was beloved by the people but never before had any of the former lords stooped so low as to eat with commoners. It wasn't to change but as if it wasn't already bad enough their lord seemed to be smitten with the concealed warrior.

She had been invited to sit next to him during the meal and he didn't let her out of his sight ever. The old man was really worried. Of course there was the need for Lord Kagewaki to marry soon and produce an heir to secure the lineage.

After the death of his father there had been a time to mourn but now politics demanded from his lord to prove that he could sustain his lands and was able to guarantee their protection even with future generations. There had been already many proposals from other lords in regards of their daughters and some of them would be lovely choices…

So why would their lord now chose a concealed woman, no one knew a thing about?

A voice in his head said that his lord could have chosen worse. At least the woman seemed powerful and a great warrior. She seemed also beloved by the people and as she had come to aid them on her own accord she probably had a big heart… Also his lord seemed thoroughly happy and he had seen him grow up! That had to count for something.

Naraku was indeed happy, Kagome managed to bring a smile to his face as she relayed some of her adventures to him. She had a fine tongue and knew when to be sharp and when to be kind and he appreciated highly that she had the ability to see the fault in her own actions as well and laugh about them.

She would of course point out his flaws as well and he had to be awfully careful around her to not run into one of her clever traps during a discussion. He loved to argue with her about politics and more general topics. Therefore he truly enjoyed their time together despite having those foolish humans around.

#

Returning to Lord Satoshi's shiro was a necessity but she felt uneasy on how she would be welcomed. She had left without notice and most likely broke a few rules of hospitality.

Hopefully it wasn't something that couldn't be fixed. It would be awful to lose her friendship with those of the fox clan. Kirara brought her back, Kanna had been ordered to remain with Naraku for the time being and therefore it was only the two of them.

As she reached the shiro she was glad that she has been there before and that her sense for orientation had improved since her last life because the old Kagome would have run in circles never finding the enchanted place. Now she walked straight on knowing she was close to the main gate even if there was nothing to see but forest trees.

Satoshi felt truly relieved as the guards reported Kagome's return and he asked his wife to accompany him in greeting her. Lady Sachiko nodded in agreement, she had wanted to meet the one who had saved her beloved's life the day before but had been kept away by duty. Her husband was currently busy to play host to the Lord of the West and that mostly left her to oversee all their daily business.

She smiled at her husband and both walked to the entrance hall. Sachiko had the same loving heart as her husband and had once fought with teeth and claws to be allowed to become his wife. Her family had first intended to marry her off to another clan but true love wasn't to be denied and neither Satoshi nor Sachiko had regretted the decision even once.

As Kagome entered she saw Lord Satoshi approaching and bowed respectfully, she wanted to blurt out an apology but then her eyes fell on the beautiful lady next to the lord. Obviously she was a fox Youkai too but instead of Shippo's father she seemed to have an albino heritage.

She had white long flowing hair some were held up by golden hair pins, the rest fell down her back. She wore a golden Kimono with white leaf patterns on the sleeves and her obi was held in a dark forest green. Her eyes were red but held such loving and caring warmth inside them which Kagome couldn't have thought possible.

Kagome bowed to the Lady of the house as well and got introduced to Sachiko.

"Lady Kagome I want to welcome you in our home as well, I also hope you will honor me with accompanying me on a walk through our gardens."

Those words were spoken so softly that Kagome lost her last fears of not being welcomed anymore.

"Lady Sachiko it is an honor to meet you, I would gladly accompanying you."

The two Youkai smiled at each other before Satoshi addressed her again.

"We have already listened to Maikeru's report but would you mind telling us your own version of what has transpired in Lord Kagewaki's lands?"

Kagome nodded and followed the couple to one of the secluded gardens were they settled and she could share her story. She learned that while those lands were too far away to be considered part of Satoshi's realm he still had trade established between his land and Kagewaki's realm.

"They had always been a more neutral clan and the latest generations hadn't minded to deal with Youkais but I feared that maybe they had stumbled across the wrong sort some time ago…"

He was of course right but she was undecided if she should tell them or not. On the one hand she didn't want them feel betrayed by her when they would realize later on the other side she didn't know how they would react to Naraku.

She sighed but came to the conclusion that they would need Naraku as ally anyway so it probably wouldn't be too bad to bring him into the game earlier. She also had the chance to shape the way how they would perceive him now. If they found out later she had no such luxury.

"Lord Satoshi you may be right… I found that Lord Kagewaki is at least Youkai related from what I could sense of him as I confronted him about it he revealed to me that his name was Naraku. A Youkai I had met before close to my village."

Their faces distorted in disgust, obviously it was not something they would take lightly. Sometime it confused her how some Youkai seemed so aloof and uncaring and others felt nearly as close to the people and lands as she did.

They demanded to know more about Naraku and she told them the truth at least some of it. She left out his origin or other sensible information but told them that he always had an interest in the Shikon and that he had guarded the place, leading to the protection of the village she currently lived in.

"I'm sure it was just a convenience but the people of Edo were glad for his presence as he was very capable of keeping the area clear. He also was never caught in a trap by those militant groups as of now."

"So you consider him an ally then."

Kagome shook her shoulders.

"I'm not advising anyone to underestimate him but after reaching these lands he was the one I sought out to aid me with my other mission and we came to an agreement."

Lord Satoshi understood that she saw this Youkai as an ally and that their arrangement predated anything they had agreed on. It made him pause as he realized that Naraku also seemed to be an integral part in the mission that was so secret that Sesshomaru would not speak a word about it.

He sighed, he didn't like this Naraku but it seemed that they couldn't change anything currently.

After Kagome had settled back into her room and finally took a bath as well as repaired her clothes she met with Lady Sachiko in the gardens. She liked the lady and somehow the feeling seemed mutual. She accepted the thanks of the lady for saving her husband and Kagome had an intriguing discussion with her concerning the thunder clan. Kagome learned quite a bit of the dealings between the clans this way and she stored all of it for later use.

Then she was led to a group of kids playing and Kagome was delighted to be able to meet Shippo again. She also met his sister Saika. Contrary to the last time Shippo wasn't shy at all he came over and tackled her. As Kagome landed on her back in the grass having at least ten kitsune children on top of her, Lady Sachiko couldn't help but had to laugh. Kagome couldn't be mad with her because it was such a soft and lovely laughter that in the end she had to laugh as well. It was a beautiful afternoon and both of them agreed that it would be nice to allow Rin and Nazuna to play with the kids as well.

"Lady Kagome I shall inform Lord Sesshomaru of this idea. He might be stubborn but so am I."

Kagome had to snicker at the image of the Youkai lady moping the floor with the current lord of the west not that she wouldn't bet on the Lady if it came to a confrontation she was competent in every way and policy seemed to be her art…

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter and are ready for more to come ;) I appreciate all your comments and can't wait for your ideas!


	22. Horaijima

Hello my dears! Welcome back to the next part :) again thank you soo much for all the reviews and comments! It really helps my motivation.

To Noname90: Thank you! I'm still laughing at your comment in regards of Kagome's repair service... rofl its kind of true, maybe she should hire Sesshomaru to oversee the business and Naraku would be responsible to remind people to not tardy with payment xD I don't think anyone would try to deceive her then... Thank you for your comments and that you like Rin and I agree that they need more friends. I shall try what I'm able to achieve in that department. Honestly I have not made a decision about Koga yet but there is already an opening in the story that would allow me to enter him (groundwork is there xD), Kagura should appear (at least I intend to add her) and I have no plans for the band of seven as of yet. Thank you for reminding me of them though (scribbled it onto my post it wall...). In regards of the other question :) next chapter is for you!

 **Horaijima**

Kagome had a splendid time and even Nazuna's icy barrier seemed to melt away. She had approached the girl about leaving the shiro in a few days and the girl had been devastated but knew that Rin would leave as well as Lord Sesshomaru would continue to patrol his lands and had to finally start preparations in his castle.

It had taken a bit of willpower to make the lord agree to allow the kitsune children close to his charge but in the end they had won and the children had obviously become real close friends very soon.

She had seen them haunting the gardens the entire day and no one was tiring of playing or running around. If they would have gotten away with it they would have even skipped the meals in order to play some more…

Kagome had laughed out loud because at such a moment her world was ok. It was just so relaxing to realize that humans, Youkais and Hanyos weren't that different at all!

Concerning her plans for Nazuna they had found the agreement that she would like to become a Miko. Kagome promised to train her but she would become the apprentice of Lady Kaede and stay at the village of Edo.

Kagome didn't think she could manage to have her own apprentice during her travels and Lady Kaede could always need a helping hand especially as she had no one to take over her duty after her death. It didn't mean that Nazuna's education had to be strict or traditional and if she would travel with Kagome once in a while to maybe meet Rin then no one would complain.

All in all the time in the fox Youkai shiro were some of the most funny and carefree for her, except for the interrogation of the head priest. That had been a somber affair. Kagome hadn't wanted to be part of the event as she had no heart for torture and thought that the Youkais would be capable to deal with the man on their own.

She only lifted the sleeping spell from the human before retreating. She wasn't the only one who left the dungeons behind though. Very soon after the interrogation started Satoshi and Inuyasha left as well. Sesshomaru had ordered them out. Both had become too emotional about what the man had to say.

They had a heart for other people and listening to those words was too much. Listening how they had already caused turmoil in the south. With leading the lords to attempt to overthrow their leader, never caring that great parts of their lands were left destroyed. They had trained villagers to kill hibernating Youkais or those too young to defend themselves.

There was also the topic of the mind control spell that allowed them to blame all cruelties on Youkais as well. It had made them so mad that Sesshomaru had to kick them out before they managed to kill the priest too early.

Sesshomaru was probably the coldest and most stoic person Kagome had met yet but in this case he was the perfect interrogator. Not once did he allow any personal feelings or interests to cloud his judgement. He inflicted pain when the human tried to withhold information but never in a way that would risk the other's survival.

The priest may have hoped to enrage him enough to be granted death before he could give away any sensitive information but he was wrong. While Sesshomaru would always prefer an honorable battle above this senseless cruelness he would not allow his subjects to suffer for his incompetence, therefore he went about this task like he did with everything _with perfection.

As he left the room in the dungeons his claws were bloodied as well as his clothes. He despised the stench and went to clean himself before sharing what he had learned. The servants who had to clean up the mess he left behind were those with the truly horrendous task and after that day everyone in japan would know to never get on the lord's bad side.

The following discussion between Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Satoshi, Lady Sachiko, Maikeru and Kagome was one of the most tense she had ever sat through. She also had to reveal her knowledge of the Kamis because Sesshomaru had found out that at least one of them seemed to teach the priests those new spells.

Also Maikeru had realized that the spell used against them seemed to be a weird mixture of Youkai and Reiki. He informed the council about that fact.

"Milord, I'm unsure how it would be even possible but I came to the conclusion that they used a spell combining Reiki and Youki against us…"

The faces of the present became serious it had been never heard of that such a thing would even be possible but if it was true than they would face a much greater threat than they had originally thought.

Sesshomaru also slowly realized how it would become possible to kill his entire species…

The Kamis had turned against them but why?

"The priest only confirmed that they had the aid of some Kamis, he didn't know the reason why."

Seeing their odd human sigh was not something he wanted to see as it made him even more suspicious that she still had not shared all knowledge with them yet. True enough her next words confirmed it as well.

"I can only relay what one of the Kamis has told me…"

All eyes were on her again and she really hated that. It was not really funny if four of the most dangerous predators stared you down.

She told them how she had met Jinenji's father. Maikeru nodded in confirmation as he had felt the strange presence in those fields as well.

"It seems that there is a possibility that not only Hanyos are born if Humans and Youkais decide to bond. In some cases, if such unions involve a spiritual gifted Human and a powerful Youkai then their children seem to become Kami."

She didn't like the deadly silence in the room.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure he had heard right but then he never had any troubles with his hearing abilities before. It was just that his brain denied even the possibility of such a thing. In Youkai hierarchy power was most important and learning that there could be a way of strengthening their youth with uniting with humans did contradict his entire concept of life and the workings of the world.

So caught up in his own musings he nearly missed her next words.

"I was told that the existing Kamis don't wish for any new Kamis to be born. That is what I know and the rest I'm guessing…"

All of them knew what she didn't say. Seeing as their conflict between the races had always found new outlets which ended in gruesome wars was branded into the long memories of Youkais even more than into humans. Lady Sachiko closed her eyes; she would have never believed the Kamis to be so petty as to increase the fires of hatred between their species only to prevent them from falling into love with each other. Her words were spoken softly.

"I don't remember any legends speaking about such cases… How is it possible that such things were never known even to us?"

"That seems to be the case because everyone who learned of it died a gruesome death."

At those words the Lady sighed again. Maikeru shared his thoughts.

"So that means that the Kamis try to force another war between our species?"

Kagome nodded and shared that it didn't seem to matter to them which side they played as long as the conflict continued. She sat in the room with four very powerful and proud beings; none of them was fond of the idea of being played like puppets by the Kamis. She could basically taste their irritation at the fact.

#

Totosai's arrival was exactly the kind of distraction that Kagome had needed. The shiro had been drenched in their Lords' gloominess and therefore she welcomed the switch to curiousness. As the flying cow came closer, Lord Sesshomaru as well as Lord Satoshi waited with her in the entrance hall. They told her it was because of the fact that Totosai was basically a legend in Youkai society but Kagome suspected they just wanted to know what he had crafted for her. She managed to contain her urge to snort, barely.

The old smith had to swallow his nervousness as he approached the three people. If it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru standing there it wouldn't have been as bad as he had always liked the fox clan but as it stood right now his nerves were on fire. The son of his former liege had a bad temper if he didn't get what he wanted and he had denied crafting him a sword. It wasn't to be helped now; therefore he wandered closer carrying the cloaked weapon for the woman.

Kagome waited for Lord Satoshi to greet the smith and welcome him before she stepped forward and pulled the old Youkai into a hug.

"Totosai-sama thank you so much! I'm very glad that you made your way here. I hope you had no trouble during your journey?"

The old smith was surprised at her kindness. She was welcoming him like an old friend and not like a stranger which she had barely met once before.

"I'm fine Lady Kagome, thanks for asking. Just the old bones aren't really made for travelling anymore."

He threw her a warming grin and then proceeded to hand her the weapon. Kagome decided to look at it right there as there was no use in trying to sneak it past the curious eyes of the Daiyoukais next to her. Carefully she put the cloth back and revealed the Naginata. As she was clearly focused on the weapon, she was unable to see the widened eyes of the two lords. Only Totosai enjoyed their complete disbelief.

The human had not just gained a Youkai weapon, crafted by the legendary smith no she had gained the weapon no Youkai had been able to control!

"How is this possible? It killed its own master! Not even Hoshiyomi was able to use the weapon without dying, how can a human be meant to wield it?"

Lord Sesshomaru's voice lacked its iciness as he was too shocked to remember to be vicious. With a soft chuckle Totosai explained that in the fight against Hoshiyomi Kagome had gained the respect of the weapon and with providing Kaguya's robe he had been able to forge the blade anew in a way that she would be able to use it.

"Kagome allow me to remind you though, it's not a save weapon! The original Naginata of Kenkon had been a weapon of extremes and while it was powerful it was also vicious and unreliable. It was crafted from polar opposites. Now it is a weapon of balance its power lies in the ability to unite light and dark. You need perfect balance to use it. Either step into an extreme and it will take your life."

Kagome nodded at the master smith. Then she took the weapon with both hands in front of her and a giant pulse of power could be felt. Now she had control over Youki and Reiki, it would help her to fight the power of the Kamis.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman and feeling her aura spike as she took possession of the Naginata made a shiver crawl down his spine.

Never in his life had he felt threatened by any opponent but this time he wasn't sure anymore. If she had been Youkai he would have challenged her to a fight to force her into submission and take her as mate or he would have died while trying.

He had roamed the lands to find an opponent worth his time and it seemed he had found it in the most unlikely way and form. As she was still human she had neither the strength nor the speed to become too dangerous to him but it sparked his instincts that she got close. His beast was already laughing at him again and he had to admit that his beast had been right with not underestimating her…

She bowed respectfully to Totosai and spoke a heartfelt thank you. Then she decided to follow the smith to a secluded place where he was provided with tea and a light meal. As the Youkai didn't mind her company both of them spoke about many light things while being led away by one of Satoshi's servants.

The two daiyoukai still stood in the entrance hall and carefully threw a look at each other just to confirm that what they had just witnessed had truly happened.

#

The gardens were beautiful and Totosai loved to watch the children running around in a wild game of hide and seek, which of course had a whole new level of difficulty to it. That was no surprise though as most kids of the group could transform themselves into nearly everything but it seemed that their human companions still had a good time.

The Youkai children knew that they had to be careful with their small ladies and managed to surprise the humans with funny and sweet enchantments. Rin especially loved the conjured dragon-flies that suddenly surrounded them.

As Kagome sat there with Totosai she finally brought up a topic that had bothered her since her last life.

"…Totosai-sama? Would you mind to talk with me about Lord Sesshomaru?"

The other shrank back a little bit but nodded in defeat.

"If you must, Lady Kagome but it isn't an enjoyable topic."

"Hmh, what do you think of him? I mean honestly, I won't go to tell anyone but I would like to understand your decisions a bit better…"

Now he seemed confused but while he carefully took another sip of tea he decided to answer.

"Sesshomaru-sama is a brilliant fighter, ruthless and with nearly perfect technique but he has no heart. He only seeks destruction without having something to protect."

Kagome listened intently to the old Youkai and shared with him her own experiences with the Lord of the West.

"I think he cannot show that he cares about his subjects in order to protect them better. If his enemies think that he cares, they would try to use it against him but in all my interactions with him he had never been dishonorable or inconsiderate."

She then proceeded to tell him about So'unga and how he had accepted her help in containing those monstrous powers instead of allowing himself to be consumed by them. She told him about his considerate care for Rin and even for her as she had been in his company. Totosai seemed to listen and his eyes became wider and wider. He had never thought that Sesshomaru's cold demeanor could be another layer of protection it would have been a wise and as Kagome had said considerate decision.

How many of his former lord's enemies had destroyed great parts of the west because they knew that it would anger him. With Sesshomaru everyone believed that he wouldn't care and therefore never bothered to do so. The dragon alone had cost Inu no Taisho great parts of fruitful land in their last battle.

"Thank you Lady Kagome, I have never bothered to think about it in that way… but may I know what the reason for your inquiry is?"

The woman sighed.

"I don't know what has happened after the death of Lord Sesshomaru's father but I don't think you have given our current lord the faith or respect he deserved."

The old Youkai sat there and his hand stroke through his goatee.

"So you want me to craft a sword for him then?"

"If he wants to, maybe but what I truly want is for you to show him the support he needs, especially if he sometimes would need advice!"

With those words Kagome left for her room. She had things to prepare and leaving Totosai to his thoughts seemed a good thing. As engaged as she was in the conversation she never realized that Maikeru had listened in to them the entire time.

He had come to see the Naginata for himself as he had wanted to know what he had to count on in future adventures but had stopped as he had heard them talking.

A smirk was forming on his face and he couldn't hide that he was pleased by her daring approach. The treatment of the former advisors of the Inu no Taisho had been appalling. That Myoga would flee hadn't surprised him but that the others had denied Sesshomaru their services, his heirlooms and even the respect of being part of his father's funeral had all of them shocked.

Sesshomaru had of course not reacted, hiding everything behind his stoic mask. Maikeru saw his Lord differently though, maybe because his current lord was as old as his youngest pup or because he had taught him the art of swordplay since he could walk but to him the mask was just a mask.

#

Kagome was packed and ready, Kirara had rested as well and both prepared to leave for their next adventure. Maikeru's right eye had twitched as she informed him of her next destination. Not that he could hinder her as she had said her farewell to the lords and was permitted to leave. Even if they had not been informed where she intended to head to, Maikeru knew it wouldn't make much of a difference; he was caught into this anyway.

She had accepted the supplies for her journey gratefully and managed to organize that Inuyasha would lead the girl under her protection back to the village where she lived. Sesshomaru had agreed to let her travel with them as their path would lead them there anyway. Therefore after hugging all the kids for the last time she managed to leave the hidden shiro and together the fire cat and Kagome lifted into the sky.

Maikeru flew next to them as it allowed him to question her better about her plans.

It also allowed him to see her true glee while flying. The cat and the human had found a way of melting their powers together; it solved the puzzle on how it had become so hard to track them at first because due to the uniting of their powers the cat's scent became less clear and thus harder to track. It was cute to see how the both of them enjoyed flying together and it seemed like the human lost some of the weight she was carrying earlier.

Somewhere deep inside he understood playfulness.

Then he had to struggle with his inner beast as it reminded it of how it would prefer to play far more often…

 _We are on duty!_

 ** _We always are… after all those centuries it has become a lame excuse._**

The Youkai general decided to ignore the comments of his inner self and instead focused back on his charge.

All in all it took them two days to reach the coast line where the fabled island would appear.

Maikeru was curious about it; he had heard stories about Horaijima and the paradise the locals had tried to create there. It should have been a place where Youkais and Humans could live in peace. A truly ambitious project especially as it hadn't worked anywhere else in the world. That there had been a reason for that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Of course the island hadn't lasted long as most Youkais found the idea of Hanyo children disgusting. It was considered an abomination to risk the weakening of your family with adding such children to it. It was basic knowledge that half-demons always possess only half of the powers compared to the power of their demon parents.

On the other hand he couldn't deny that Inuyasha had become quite strong… and he wasn't reliability for them after they had trained him. Maybe not all Hanyos were automatically weak.

Of course after learning what they had in the last days there were different questions to be asked as well…

Had the conflict and the disgust against Hanyos been enhanced as well as the mutual hatred between the species?

It was common knowledge that every union between Humans and Youkais ended tragic and truthfully loosing Lord Inu no Taisho the way they had had not encouraged any of his subjects to follow such a path.

Maikeru felt a new wave of rage claiming him. Kagome looked at him worried as his eyes bled red but he just shook his head.

Like most people he had adored the former ruler for he was strong and wise and just in his decisions. Alone the thought of the Kamis mingling with his fate encouraging his death was nearly too much for him.

Then they reached the shore line and as predicted the island had already appeared. As last time they were caught in the attack of the giant turtle demon, trying to prevent Ai's escape. The Saimyousho that still followed her dutifully had a hard time to survive the struggle as the forest around them was blasted away by the giant light spheres crashing into the surrounding area. It decided to inform its master of the new development.

"Maikeru, his weak point is the small face on his head."

Kagome's voice sounded unclear and soft throughout the enormous noise of destruction. That didn't mean that her announcement failed to surprise him. He would have loved to ask how she knew that but she already dived downward to save a small Hanyo child running for her life.

Maikeru focused on defeating the giant Youkai he could spot gliding through the waves and tried to get through its defense. The energy spheres were thrown so fast that he had to be careful to not get hit. As three of the spheres connected to catch him in a force field and he was hit by a forth, he admitted that it really hurt. But before he could decide to use his true form to approach the other demon, his human had decided to pass by him and launch an attack.

Luckily Kagome had used the time Maikeru distracted the turtle to get into range and then she used the crimson sphere of the Naginata. It connected with the enormous body of the demon and she flew downwards using the Kenatsu on the second face. Like the last time she could feel the turtle slacking falling back, being defeated for the time being.

She then went to check on Maikeru but only earned a growl. Of course it had been a blow to his pride to be used as distraction by her. She apologized to him but was ignored until they safely landed on the island.

Another echo and surge of power went through the place and Kagome was fascinated that she could sense the calling of the cauldron this time around. She knew she had to hurry to stop Asagi from sacrificing herself. The child would have felt the call and prepared to die in order for the others to continue living. They found said children singing their sad song like last time.

Unlike last time, they tried to flee but where stuck on the stone building surrounded by the ocean. They cursed as they saw the strangers appear. A daiyoukai and a cloaked stranger had appeared, both probably there to harm them further just because they existed. Asagi went in front of the group with a wooden stick in hand trying to shield her friends.

Kagome knew that last time they had recognized Inuyasha and therefore weren't so scared. This time they had no reason to expect anything good from them. Ai jumped down from Kirara and ran over to Asagi to tell her that they didn't need to have fear. Like last time Asagi tried to hit Ai for returning when she could have escaped but her hand was stopped midair by Maikeru who stared down at her sternly.

"Child we have come to aid you. Your friend was returned to this place by us not by her own choice, you will refrain from hitting her."

If Maikeru had thought that they would follow his command though, he was in the wrong. Asagi instead jumped up and punched him into the face. It didn't harm him but for a moment the daiyoukai was perplexed by the sheer nerve of that girl. Before the situation could escalate Kagome put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please wait. She has no reason to expect any good from us as the only adults she knows where those who killed her people. They have been orphans all their life, without guidance or help. In their eyes adults are monsters which sacrifice them one by one for their own needs."

Kagome ignored the unbelieving stares of the children. She instead continued to softly explain to the Inu Youkai what she had learned about them in her last life.

"Her wish was to save the only one of them who could have escaped the island and we have prevented that."

Maikeru stared into the human's eyes and what he saw there was compassion. She wished to protect them like they were her own pups. It was a completely foreign concept to him.

It was one of the differences which his former lord had informed him about. The sheer compassion humans were capable of even in regard of some people not belonging to their pack or affairs that wouldn't affect them immediately. He hadn't understood then what Inu no Taisho had tried to tell him but now he was able to experience it for himself.

 ** _She wishes to protect them like they are pack?_**

 _Yes it seems like it._

 ** _Odd female…_**

 _We seem to agree for once._

Maikeru ended his inner conversation and watched once more those veiled green eyes which seemed to pierce him. Her determination was unique.

It could be seen as weakness but on the other hand it was her compassion for their fate which had let to them seeking a solution to the current struggles in their lands in the first place. If not for her looking beyond the surface they wouldn't have noticed the manipulation in the first place and couldn't have prepared in time.

He also couldn't think of Kagome as weak… Therefore he let go of the child's hand. Asagi as soon as she was free shouted at Kagome.

"Who are you and how do you know all of this?"

The Inu Youkai kept silent but the raised eye brow told Kagome that he wondered as well.

"Fifty years ago when the barrier weakened the last time, you met a Hanyo called Inuyasha. He is my friend."

It was an amazing stretch of the truth but not really a lie because she felt not responsible for whatever makeshift story the children imagined to fill the gaps between the facts she had given them. Obviously she became good enough in the art of being vague because the children accepted her words as good enough.

Only the twin boys mocked Inuyasha for not coming himself. One stare of Maikeru was enough though to shut them up though.

"Inuyasha-sama has received different orders by the lord of the west. You will have to accept our aid instead."

Kagome was always fascinated how demanding those Youkais could sound…

After the first ruckus had calmed down, she explained to them that they would have to destroy the cauldron of resonance and free the spheres of power of the four war gods because they wouldn't be killed until those spheres were defeated.

"But lady Kanade gave her life to seal those spheres!"

Kagome kneeled down to Shion and hugged him. The boy was so considerate.

"Have courage little one, I shall talk to your priestess and ask for permission. Will you lead us to the cauldron?"

She would have been able to find the way on her own but it would have been even more suspicious and she also wanted to make sure that the children stayed together. The island would probably take enormous damage and she didn't want any of them caught by a falling stone or tree. Kagome only hoped that the four war gods were currently still busy with wracking havoc in nearby villages and wouldn't appear too soon.

Maikeru had been informed of the steps of her plan and even provided to carry Asagi. The twins, Shion and Moegi fit on Kirara and Kagome put up Ai and placed her on her hip, they needed to hurry and to reach the cauldron before the Youkais returned from their raids. She only wanted to beat them once, thank you very much. It would be enough work to defeat them separately and united without adding extra rounds to the battle.

Obviously the scene of a Youkai and a human carrying their children was approved by the island spirits and the green dragon flies led the way. They simply had to follow the lights and Kagome went at a steady speed which was faster than the Youkai had presumed.

Maikeru approved of his charge's stamina as she managed to carry herself and the extra weight with grace and speed along the mountain path. She obviously had trained for long treks. All in all she was far less bothersome than he had originally feared. Unlike most humans she was more self-sufficient than he had thought.

As Sesshomaru had tasked him with protecting her, he had prepared himself for a far more inefficient, helpless and clumsy human. He of course had already known that she could hide her scent, had to be powerful for a human and had some talent in fighting but she still surprised him. Kagome had surpassed his expectations by far, what he had found was someone who could hold herself.

He felt much more like someone who was tagging along for a well-planned path because he was ordered to and she had to accept that. He didn't feel like a bodyguard that needed to protect someone. More often than not he felt like Kagome would have done the exact same thing if he hadn't been there at all, like he was an afterthought and had to be added into an already laid plan.

He didn't complain though it was refreshing to be more focused on fighting and surviving than on watching out for another…

Kagome of course was glad that the Youkai was there. It made many things more complicated, like sneaking off but on the other hand he was knowledgeable, powerful and an experienced warrior. She would have needed a far more stealth like approach if she had to head to the island on her own. Now she could aim for speed instead.

Also it helped to have a Youkai with her in absence of Shippo who would be able to open the cauldron with her…

They finally reached the cave and Maikeru was amazed by the powerful spell that centered on this place. It was an artwork and he knew now how the island had been so masterfully concealed. As they reached the gate she managed to free the walls from the ranks before asking him to put his hand on the left circle. She wasn't wasting time and told the children to wait on one of the higher spots, she intended to be back before the bugs approached them but who knew…

Meanwhile Maikeru read the runes around the circle, he was supposed to touch and understood that only one who would be able to be fond of humans and Hanyos could open the gate. He sighed. Even a week ago he would have snorted at the mere thought but now…

So many things had changed. To overcome mistrust and hatred harnessed over millennia wasn't easy but then his thoughts wandered again to the Kamis. His liege, his brother, the inhabitants of this entire island all of them probably had been set up for misery and death.

Hatred flared inside of him again.

 _How dare they?_

His inner beast agreed with him but forced him to focus back on the topic.

He thought again about his feelings about humans. He didn't like them but he thought that he could at least appreciate Kagome. It had to count for something.

On three they put their hands on the wall and Kagome thought about how much she loved these children and her wish to protect them. Light appeared in the rune circles. Without resistance the gate opened and she prepared to jump in only to be held back by Maikeru.

Carefully to not harm her with his claws, he had grabbed her by her shoulders before she could jump inside.

"Human you are not going to survive the heat inside this place!"

"Don't worry my cloak is fire proof!"

As she stared upwards into his face she could clearly see utter disbelief. Why did everyone assume she came here unprepared? She did use being underestimated to her advantage but sometimes it became frustrating.

"Alright but you won't go alone."

With those words they jumped inside together. Kagome used the shield of the Naginata to aid her in surviving the incredible heat. While her cloak may have been fire proof and her mask enabled her to breathe more easily it was still very taxing and she was very glad that she wasn't alone. The Youkai held her close during the jump and tried to shield as much of the heat off as he could.

As they landed on the bottom he put her down carefully. Kagome struggled though. The heat made it hard for her to think clearly, everything hurt and she just pitied Youkais if that was how they experienced her purification powers.

Then the worst of the pain was suddenly taken away as a green light appeared in front of her. It was the spirit of Lady Kanade.

"How did you survive entering this place?"

Maikeru snorted as if a bit of fire was a challenge for a daiyoukai and that his oddball of human found a way to still be awake was surprising but something he approved of as well. She had a way of being crafty.

"Lady Kanade?"

Her words were weak and the Youkai cringed at the thought that she wouldn't survive long here. He created a shield of youki around the both of them and the whirlwind dispelled a little of the heat. In the meantime the spirit had a conversation with Kagome.

"Indeed child, you are one of us… I see now you have been approved of. Our idea was to live in mutual respect and cooperation. A Miko and a Youkai working together would gain you the respect of the powers here."

"I'm sorry to disturb your rest but we can only protect the children if we destroy the four war gods once and for all! In their current state they are weakened but invincible therefore I have to ask you: Please would you give me the spheres so we can kill them?"

"Your request is strange but I know of the despair of my charges… please allow me to unite my spirit with yours, whatever I have left on strength I shall devote to defeat this enemy."

Kagome agreed and after taking the small box into her possession she allowed Maikeru to completely destroy the cauldron. The daiyoukai turned into his true form and completely squashed the place. Everything exploded and in the chaos he turned back to his humanoid shape to shield Kagome from the impact. As they finally emerged from the shattered remains of the terrible cauldron they were greeted by the four war gods and Kagome had to grit her teeth as they held the children hostage.

#

Ryura's grinning face was the last thing she wanted to see right now and him nearly breaking Ai's neck was not something that helped her to remain calm.

"How incredible considerate of you to do the work for us!"

Their laughter was sickening. Maikeru went through the same feelings of rage as Kagome only for different reasons. He knew the weapons Kyora and Jura were carrying. Seiten and Kujaku had been part of his own fighting unit under Inu no Taisho. They had been pack. He had to claw to what little amount on self-restraint he had left in order to not risk the life of the Hanyo children.

"If you don't want those low life creatures to die, open the box now!"

Kagome decided to think of Naraku at that very moment, he had always had the right meanness for such situations. As she was confined from lashing out physically at their opponents right now, she decided to channel all her inner aloofness, cruelty and sadism to make them pay because right now she wanted revenge. If those Youkais thought they were so much better than the rest of the world then she would let them taste a portion of their own medicine.

She always had wanted to channel her inner Youkai for once and be that kind of asshole she always had to deal with. All the pend up frustration from her last life, starting with the thunder brothers she had to take shit from every Youkai she came across, time to show the world what she had learned from them.

"My, my, what have we here? Some jail crows trying to qwak…"

Hitting them at their weak point, their ego, she could see the anger rising in their faces. Ryura was perplexed; he hadn't expected them to show no fear or to ignore them having the children as hostages. Their second opponent was obviously a female but he hadn't heard such an icy tone since before coming to this country.

"Woman! We are the four war gods, one more word and you will suffer our wrath."

He tried to cow her but she didn't even react to his threat.

"Again, those are big words coming from such weak Youkais as you must be."

She could basically see Ryura's face gaining a darker shade but she wasn't done, she was just starting. Maikeru wasn't sure what exactly she was doing but he couldn't deny that he did enjoy it. As Ryura threw a beam of lightning against them he prepared to block it but within a moment a small white clothed child stood in front of them and absorbed the power into a mirror. Before the four war idiots could react Kanna threw the lightning back, successfully knocking Ryura into the wall. While he was thrown backwards his grip on Ai loosened and the child could free herself. She fled to Kagome and hid behind her legs.

Kagome could have kissed Kanna at the very moment but was stopped from doing anything as she saw Naraku's tendrils appear, sneaking past the other two Youkais. As they realized what was going on it was already too late and they were entrapped. As Naraku's appendages tightened to strangle them they had to focus on freeing themselves. The children used the opportunity to get out of the Youkais grip and bit, clawed and hacked themselves free and joined Ai behind Kagome.

Meanwhile Ryura was back and threw more lightning at the tendrils, successfully destroying the Kugutsu. Obviously he didn't realize that he had defeated a puppet though.

"Take this you abomination; no one angers the war gods twice. This will teach you to interfere in our business."

Kagome had to smirk how foolish they were to believe that they could defeat Naraku that easily. She started laughing out loud as she saw the victorious face of the leader. Ryura turned to her again as he heard the laughter, he didn't want to admit it but he found her unnerving. Maikeru didn't know who the new Youkais were who had joined the fight but obviously Kagome did and she didn't show any fear. Therefore he would accept the situation for the moment. Then he heard Kagome's next words.

"The term of god must have lost its meaning if such fools as you would claim such status!"

Kagome couldn't help it, it was fun! It allowed her to let all of her pend up feelings go, she would show that trash exactly what she thought of them. For the first time in her life she finally spoke all the truths she had always only thought, aloud.

In a corner she could hear snickering.

Naraku finally had shown himself.

"My, what a sharp tongue you have! It's truly endearing."

As he came into the light he threw her his trademark smirk. Even though he was hidden beneath his baboon fur she could see that smirk clearly.

"I may have been inspired by a Youkai who had become a master in this art."

Her words were teasing and the both of them truly appreciated the moment of having everyone else staring at them, including friend, foe and bystanders.

"Then I may have been a really bad influence."

Those words were spoken with such admiration towards her that she nearly felt her knees weaken. She had to focus back on the scene.

"Naraku-sama I take it that you have encountered those weaklings before?"

"We had a short run in on the shore as they failed to raid a few villages but they deny dying and I thought to myself that with your incredible smartness you may have found a solution to that?"

Jura was the first of them to break; he took his cannon and tried to blow a hole into Naraku. Only to have Kanna throw it back at him.

"Weak and stupid, such a bad combination can you believe that they actually call themselves "gods"."

Kyora as the most soft spoken and clear headed of the four took over and threatened to burn the children alive if she wasn't to open the box immediately.

Kagome had a run though.

"See that, they are too pathetic to open a simple box and yet demand attention from the likes of us?"

Maikeru couldn't help himself, he started chuckling. Seeing his human to raise the eyebrow at those weaklings in such a Sesshomaru like way was simply too much.

With another dramatic sigh she finally said.

"Fine I'm done playing around I will open your box for you, so we can finally kill you and go home."

Naraku smirked he had gotten the information he needed to know why he hadn't been able to absorb the fools before. As she opened the box she could feel the increase of their powers and without thinking she jumped on Kirara and charged out of the cave, Ryura on her tail.

Maikeru charged at Kyora and with a blow of his youki threw the other outside as well, leaving Naraku to deal with Jura. Realizing Kagome's attempt to protect the Hanyos he dragged the panther Youkai out as well.

That of course had to be the exact moment when Gora started to attack the entire island in an attempt to sink it. The spheres crashed into the island and she knew that the turtle had to die first in order to protect the Hanyos. She sighed increasing the shield around Kirara and her.

Then she dodged the attacks of Gora and Ryura and used the ability of the Naginata to absorb three of the approaching spheres. With a fluent move she swung her weapon and released the attack onto Ryura who crashed downward into the ocean. He clearly hadn't expected to be hit with one of their attacks.

Due to all their practice their movement was fluent and Kirara could nearly fly as sufficient as she had done with Midoriko. Dodging blasts, spinning, diving and circling into safety and allowing Kagome to fire the crimson sphere again but of course you can't win with the same trick twice and Gora stopped the sphere with four of his own spheres. The impact of the following explosion was nearly too much for them and she got blasted away.

Kagome could hear Gora mocking them through the smoke that still surrounded them, so his face must have been close to her… She put the Naginata on her back and instead pulled bow and arrow. She focused on the love of the island and how the idea of Youkais and humans living together peacefully was one of the greatest treasures in the world. Her arrow started to glow but with a green light, reminding her of the island and she could feel that it was more than Reiki which was stored inside of it. The souls of the Youkais and humans lend her their strength as well in order to avenge their children and the misery they had been put through.

The moment before the smoke cleared she shot. Never did she waver in her attempt to end the giant Youkai even as she saw four spheres approaching her. The arrow flew just before the counterattack hit their shield full force. As she was blown backwards into the fine sand of the island and used her last strength to shield the impact of crashing into the surface, Kagome never saw what happened.

As her arrow hit Gora it was dead center, not just the face but she hit the sphere itself and with a sickening crack it destroyed the Youkai for good. The combined anger of the souls from the island managed to burn the entire body of the turtle to crisp and Kagome didn't realize it yet but with the sphere gone she had one opponent less for the end battle.

Ryura had emerged from the waves again and watched the confrontation between Gora and the priestess. He couldn't believe it as her arrow killed the other Youkai. He immediately followed the human to the beach and aimed for killing her instead of playing around any longer. He used both of his blades for a combined attack.

Kagome was still disoriented but it seemed Kirara and her had survived the spheres more or less unharmed. As she could focus again she could see Ryura hovering above her ready to strike. Pure instinct caused her to flare a shield out as the thunder and lightning crashed over her. She pulled the Naginata again and felt how it supported her with strength and taking over the shielding. Giving in to her fighting instincts she ran forward. Using her powers to increase the height she could jump she managed to land a blow with the blades. Ryura was able to block it with one of his swords.

"You have not enough strength puny human, how you were entrusted with such a mighty weapon is beyond me but I shall gratefully take it after your defeat."

Kagome kept silent instead focusing on activating the Kon blade. Before Ryura knew what happened, the Naginata had absorbed all of the powers of one of his swords. Then Kagome activated the spherical shockwave and blasted Ryura back and he went crashing through huts and the other old wooden ruins.

That was the moment when Maikeru and Naraku found her again, both had been able to defeat their enemy and the Inu Youkai had reclaimed the weapons if his former pack members. It meant also that the spheres would unite now and that they had to prepare for the final confrontation.

* * *

Next time prepare for the end battle! See you all soon (I'm going back to writing... maybe a cup of coffee first...but then definately more writing)


	23. Back to the future

Hello again :-) thank you for still reading this story! You made it this far... I'm truly impressed xD

To guest: Thank you and :-) back to you!

To Noname90: Thank you for your comments! First: So sorry to not have included the fake Kikyo XS she just wasn't needed in my version as there was no Inuyasha to run after her mindlessly, I can see of course why it would have been a good opportunity but I saw no reason for the war lords to wake her because the box was already out of the cauldron... hope you are not to mad, I agree on it being weird that Naraku wasn't there in the movie but then: no jewel shards to gain xD I hope you still have fun with the next part!

Now I hope you can enjoy the next part of the journey.

 **Back to the future**

All of them were surprised but for different reasons. Naraku and Maikeru were surprised as their opponents came back after being defeated and Kagome was surprised that two of them were missing. She could neither detect the sphere from Gora nor from Jura… The final form of Ryura looked therefore very different as the last time. He had only two faces, Ryura's and Kyora's but no armored body of Gora and no face of Jura.

Kagome remembered that Naraku had fought against Jura and asked what happened. With his cocky smirk the spider Hanyo informed her that he had seen no reason to not devour the sphere after defeating the overgrown animal. Right there she could have kissed him as he seemed to have spared them a lot of trouble. Then she remembered the green light of her arrow, whatever happened to the turtle must have been final.

 _Yeah, remember to never anger island spirits…_

Ryura was seething not only had they been defeated by those freaks they had also managed to destroy two spheres making his final body weakened. It should have been four war gods not two. While he still had his dragon like appearance and Kyora's fire abilities they lacked speed and armor right now.

It couldn't be helped anyway. They bathed the surrounding area in raging flames. All of the remaining houses were lit and the trees of the surrounding forest fell to their rage as well.

Kagome was attacked by the fire birds but due to Yuuki's training she managed to wield the Naginata well enough to cut the first three into pieces. She had trained with all kinds of weapons in the dojo the staff being one of them. She of course had to adapt the style to fit a cutting weapon but as she was also trained in swordplay and knife wielding, she managed well enough.

It did help that the Kenatsu was able to cut the youki of those creatures as well. It didn't mean that her clothes didn't suffer greatly under the attacks. Soon her Haori was torn to shreds and her Hakama held great holes as well, revealing her armor beneath.

Ryura was seething as he was unable to even scratch the human seriously; the armor prevented his birds to deal lasting damage or to place the mark on her. In the meantime he was busy with the two Youkais, the fire helped him to burn away the tendrils of Naraku and his swords dealt bolts of lightning towards the Inu general. Maikeru dodged and blocked the attacks though.

While none of them won an advantage, Kagome found the right momentum to start absorbing the birds the moment they connected with her blade. She supplied the power to a shield as new waves of fire crashed upon her. If not for her mask she probably would have already gone down unconscious from all the gases but so far she managed. As another fire blow came at her she had to jump up high, using her reiki to increase her strength, she turned and managed to throw a blow at Ryura before being attacked by the damn birds again.

This was definitely taking too long and Naraku waited for Maikeru leading their enemy towards one of the ruins. He hid himself in the shadow of it and waited for the right moment. As the dragon like creature was in front of him he wrapped his tendrils around it and released his most potent miasma. Caught by surprise Ryura managed to breathe in more from the vile stuff than healthy for him and he felt his senses weaken already. The Inu general managed to jump backwards out of the range of the miasma. He had to admit that the poison was very potent and his fine nose had warned him just on time to get to safety.

Kagome was free of the surrounding fire as Ryura was kept busy and dealt with the rest of the birds easily. Seeing how Naraku had their enemy trapped she put the Naginata aside and pulled an arrow. Then the most enormous flash of lightning she had ever seen crashed down on them from the sky. It hit Naraku and destroyed most of his body, while throwing him back. Ryura had freed himself but couldn't enjoy the moment as Maikeru was already there to deal the final blow with his sword. Ryura blocked but couldn't do anything to prevent the arrow from hitting him on his forehead.

Kagome had aimed for the sphere and was able to hit it after their enemy was distracted. She enjoyed the scream of agony and didn't look away as the Youkai was consumed by her Reiki. It burned him, turning his form all black and finally crumbling him to ashes.

Naraku restored himself immediately not wanting to show any form of weakness in company of Maikeru. Kagome was glad that his regeneration skills had gained much of their old strength. It seemed to have helped that he had been able to devour powerful Youkais more recently. Sure enough she went over to him as he got back onto his feet and managed to throw her a smile; even if he did look disheveled he seemed fine enough.

 _I probably don't look any better, nor does Maikeru by the way._

It was true all of them had gained far more bumps and injuries than either of them would have liked to admit. Looking into Maikeru's tired face which was as scratched, dirty and burned as hers was enough to tell her such.

They had been successful though and that was all that counted in her opinion.

"Let's grab the children and get off this island before it disappears into the ocean."

Kirara came to her but the cat seemed unable to fly at the moment, one of her paws seemed broken and she was exhausted. That left Kagome in serious trouble because she had no other option to get from the island except for swimming.

Obviously Maikeru had guessed her thoughts and started laughing.

"I shall take you with me then. Let's grab the little nuisances first though."

With that he turned and flew off to the cave were they had left the Hanyos. As the general had left them she used the time to get close to Naraku.

"Are you alright?"

He just smiled at her allowing her to touch him and coming closer. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace informing her that he had missed her. He carefully took in her state, luckily her armor had shielded off the worst but with the missing hood he was able to see that everything that hadn't been shielded by her mask showed burn marks, the same counted for her poor hands. Those were in a bad state of being scratched burned and bloodied. He did appreciate though that she had already started to heal the cuts and burns as he could sense her Reiki working.

"I shall meet you in Kaede's village soon, Kagome but I guess it is better if I take my leave now."

With a sigh against his chest she nodded and he could feel her reluctance. It were those small gestures that made it so hard for him to let go of her but in all honesty he had no interest in dealing with her body guard right now.

Kagome saw Naraku disappear behind a powerful barrier. He concealed himself and was gone. She sighed again but could suddenly feel an enormous gust of wind. She carefully took Kirara who had decided to remain in her small form for the moment and turned to the giant white phantom dog hovering above her. She had to smile seeing the children safely on his back and proceeded to climb up as well. Who would have thought that she would one day need her free running skills for climbing up a three store high dog?

After a short trip through the air, all of them were put down on the coast. Kagome didn't question on why he wouldn't carry them further, she was grateful that they hadn't needed to swim through the bay. As they all gathered at the beach where she had first discovered Ai, they could hear an enormous rumble and saw how the last remains of the island were swallowed by the water.

The children had tears in their eyes. It had been their home after all. Kagome felt somber as well, the last remains of a forbidden dream were now gone forever. She pulled the small ones in a comforting hug. Ai enjoyed it but the twins seemed a bit embarrassed by her showing them so much care.

Maikeru stood somewhat off to the side; he still kept watch over them but also had to come to terms with his own memories. He had taken the weapons of his friends with him and would hand them back to his lord. They had died on duty, trying to fulfill Inu no Taishu's wishes and they should be remembered in that way.

As his eyes left the sinking island and returned to the group his inner beast purred in delight. Seeing Kagome taking care of the young ones did appease his animal side more than he would care to admit, it also caused a longing to see his own family again. Not that they weren't used to long times of separation but he missed his wife dearly.

At the same time would be visiting the Lady mother of Sesshomaru in her castle a good idea, it would allow him to check on the affairs there as well. He liked Inu Kimi but she hadn't always had the best interests of the west in her mind, not if they contradicted with the best interests for her…

Going by foot would take them an entire week to reach Sango's village but Kagome didn't mind. She could visit more villages on the way and gain some more supplies she would need for her ritual. It also would give her time to prepare her charges for their new life and try to build some trust. She knew it wasn't easy for them as they had lived on their own for so long.

Helping Sango's village would give them an opportunity to show their strengths and feel needed though and as the slayers didn't judge them for being half-demon they had a chance to feel accepted as well.

After camping for two hours and allowing Kagome to treat various scratches and cuts and looking after Kirara, they finally were on their way. Kagome had checked the cat's front paw and found it unsurprisingly broken. With her trained skills she set the bones before using her Reiki to allow the wound to heal. The bones reattached and grew together but shouldn't be put under weight for a few days. Therefore she stabilized the paw and to prevent the Youkai from moving it too much before putting her on her shoulder.

Ai and the other children didn't complain that they had to walk so far either, instead they proved to be very self-sufficient and located fresh water sources as well as some more food from the surrounding forest. Kagome had of course some supplies but not enough for all of them so she didn't mind their help. It also kept them busy.

Asagi felt so lighthearted like never before in her life. Her small family survived and the monsters had been killed! She would be forever grateful to their saviors. It also changed her perception of the Youkais of the west. While the island had not been attacked by anyone under Inu no Taisho's rule, they hadn't lend aid in their battle either… The inhabitants of the island had been left to fend for themselves but it seemed that Lord Sesshomaru was honorable enough to finally free them. Asagi vowed to herself that she would grow, train and become stronger and one day she would try to join the army of the west to repay her debt for saving her family.

As they had settled into a pace that was manageable for all of them, Maikeru finally brought up the topic of Naraku.

"Lady Kagome, will you tell me who this Naraku is?"

He heard the human sigh and was a bit amused by her antics but he didn't expect her next question.

"Which answer would you like? I could offer the short one, the long one or the one that explains why I'm walking on eggshells whenever he is brought up."

Maikeru paused before answering. His first instinct was to demand a full answer because Inus are known to be naturally curious and he also needed to know of any possible danger in order to better protect her. He changed his mind though because he realized that an answer that concerned the west would probably force him to act on behalf of his lord and he wasn't sure if that would be for the best.

He knew a few things about this Naraku already. For one he would step into a fight in order to aid Kagome and he didn't seem to want to harm her, therefore he could live with him for the moment. In the end he settled for following answer:

"Please choose the option that would give me the least headache."

She chuckled lightly at that announcement.

"Naraku-sama lived close to the village I stay in and before I came to an agreement with Lord Sesshomaru I sought out his aid with my other mission. We have come to an agreement that will be settled with the blood moon."

He nodded in acceptance but couldn't help the curiosity of his inner beast from surfacing and he asked himself on what caused this to become such a sore topic with his charge? He didn't ask though trusting her that she would tell him on her own accord if need should arise.

Kagome couldn't save her clothes they were in complete shreds and she had her spare clothing safely stored at her hut… Therefore she couldn't help the stares as she approached the first village on their way. To prevent any chaos from happening she had asked the others to stay behind, rest and wait for her return. They had accepted but Maikeru would be prepared to attack if she faced any struggle in the village. She sought out the local Miko and explained to her that she meant no harm but came to buy some supplies and offer her services in return if they needed any aid.

Luckily the local Miko while young had already become as wise as Lady Kaede as she had seen many things occurring since she took over the guard duty in that village. She informed Kagome that in this village was peace at the moment but that three villages further east was a demon rumored to terrorize the local goddess of the lake and that the people would gladly accept their help.

Kagome remembered that incident but hadn't known that they had come so close to that village already. She told the Lady that she would ask her companions if they would agree to make a detour and thanked her for informing her about the struggles in the other village.

After that Kagome was allowed to buy supplies unhindered and additionally to food she also managed to buy a local mineral she would need at the blood moon and stored it in the depths of her backpack. Upon returning to the others she informed them of what she had learned. They weren't exactly happy with rushing into such a fight but she could gain Maikeru's interest with mentioning that helping the water kami would maybe give them the opportunity to ask more questions.

"Why would she tell us anything?"

"I don't think the other Kamis are happy with her as she managed to get entrapped by a Youkai, at least that was Kaguya's fate and therefore she was a bit at odds with them… I also don't think all Kamis would be such petty creatures and those who seem fond enough of us to remain in our world from time to time are probably the more approachable ones anyway."

He couldn't fault her logic and therefore agreed to another rescue mission. He only thought about that at least it would aid Sesshomaru's reputation if they were to show more presence in the lands. Maikeru tried anything to convince himself that he didn't actually care for the fate of the people…

They reached the flooded village soon enough but instead of confronting the villagers Maikeru brought Kagome straightly to the rocks where the true Kami was imprisoned. The Inu Youkai took over the fight against the false god of the lake and while the storms and water powers were indeed strong, they were no challenge for the general. As the snake Youkai was forced back into its true form after Maikeru took away the trident from him he was disgusted with the low level creature and ripped it apart with his claws.

Meanwhile Kagome stood at the rock formation and held the very tiny water goddess on her palms. As the Youkai came closer to them he couldn't help his smirk from forming.

"I'm not sure that I don't like them better in this size."

Kagome chuckled softly before proceeding to slowly put the goddess down at the lake and hand her the trident. Her light was truly peaceful and lovely. Maikeru hadn't felt such a nice, comforting power since Kagome's outburst at the battle. If it wasn't for his growing frustration with those Kamis he would have enjoyed it but after learning that they had decided to simply kill them all off he was somewhat resistant to the lake lady's charm.

"I'm sorry Youkai. Would it help to let you know that I never shared those opinions?"

The Youkai sighed but settled to wait and listen what the Kami had to say.

"Lady of the lake, thank you for talking to us, have you been hurt by the snake?"

"Lady Kagome thank you for your aid and no I'm unharmed. It is nice to meet you again and that you actually freed me again… even after learning about the background story."

The Kami smiled at her with kindness and Kagome was glad that there truly seemed to be some of those beings who didn't want such fate to befall Japan.

"Milady, could you tell us why the Kamis decided for such drastic methods in the end?"

At that even Maikeru listened intently. The lady smiled sadly before answering.

"You have become like a celebrity in our ranks and many argue to either support you or kill you, you make quite the gossip in our ranks, little one."

Kagome couldn't help the blush and was very glad to have her mask concealing it. It didn't help to hear the Youkai chuckling at the announcement though. So she decided to listen to the lady again.

"Humans are easier to control than demons and after failing in our attempt to keep the species separated for so long it was voted to end any possible threat to our position…"

The growl that could be heard was one of the angriest she had ever had listened too and Kagome had been there as Sesshomaru transformed in his rage!

She carefully asked:

"Why milady is the idea of a new kami being born such a threat to you? I just don't understand what you have to lose, it's not like there would be many of those as it is only a possibility not a guarantee if those couples conceive a child."

"Indeed lady Kagome but you aren't informed yet that it is foretold that such Kamis that weren't send from the one source in the beginning of time to guard over this world but were born from love between the children are destined to become the strongest amongst our ranks and like in Youkai society that would be unacceptable."

Maikeru couldn't fault the lady for making the comparison as being overpowered by something would warrant a huge battle with their people.

"But not all Kamis think like that, right?"

Kagome had to ask and the soft smile of the lady made her heart calm down.

"Of course not Lady Kagome, there are many of us who remember their original assignment of guarding this world. Sadly most of us are looked upon by our siblings and like my fate we are mostly banned from the heavens. I'm only allowed to guard this lake and the people here; you may say I'm on house arrest…"

The human sighed and her eyes looked sad.

"Will you be in a lot of trouble for what has occurred here?"

"Probably but as Kaguya already told you pain is fleeting to us and as eternal beings we are able to deal with many things. I want you to use this opportunity to find allies among the ranks of Kamis, maybe then you will have a chance of changing the course of fate."

"Which of the Kamis would not wish for that cruelty to happen?"

"…Death."

The answer was short and simple and all the more astounding, from all the Kamis she had thought death would gain the most from such a war to occur.

"Don't let your concept of death cloud your judgement Lady Kagome. Death is a guardian and he is the closest to the children in this world, he is the only one of us to touch every soul and he loves you the most for it. This world couldn't have happened in the first place if not for death agreeing to guard all of you."

The lady could see that her guests were more than puzzled by her story and decided to end the conversation.

After they had said their goodbyes Kagome and Maikeru returned to the others. From there on their travels proceeded fairly including breaks and assignments. In some villages people even accepted the help of the Hanyo children and while Kagome helped delivering children, aiding the sick and killing some rouge Youkais, they helped with assignments as well.

Collecting herbs, wood and helping with reparations became their tasks and Kagome made sure that they were paid fairly for their aid. The kids had a purpose and it helped them gain enough supplies as well as helping to change the perception of the people. It wasn't something that would happen fast or easily but Kagome was persistent and with making people see Hanyos as helpful and kind beings, she planted seed for seed for her future world.

Maikeru let them do as they pleased but wasn't to be persuaded to aid anyone but their group, he did however help them with hunting food and fending off danger. Kagome smiled lightly as she realized that he did show some pack leader behavior towards the children. She snickered inwardly and congratulated herself for another successfully planted seed.

Only as they came into a day's range of Sango's village, the group ran into serious trouble. On the path they came across a group of eight priests, it seemed they had just left a village close by and were continuing their journey. It wouldn't have been a problem if not for the looks they threw at them. Maikeru had warned them ahead that the priests would approach and Kagome had readied herself for battle just in case but didn't want to immediately attack if it wasn't clear if they were their enemies or not.

They were their enemies though because one look on a group containing a daiyoukai, Hanyo children and a human warrior was enough to warrant their anger.

"You are an abomination! How can you dirty yourself with such company?"

Those hateful words were directed towards her but Kagome started laughing. It caused a bit of confusion with her companions but that couldn't be helped. It was just so funny how they threw the same insults at her as the Youkais had at Inuyasha in her first life. Calling him weak for being in the company of a human whore…

"Sorry for laughing but if you want to sound menacing you have still to train your insulting skills for some years because in contrary to the Youkais which throw around such sentences you just suck."

Maikeru snorted at that. Not that he could deny the truth in that statement. Sadly being compared to Youkais didn't sit well with the priests and they soon had some exorcism spells thrown at them. Taking such approach as personal insult, Maikeru stepped to the front and flared a shield of youki outward erasing any kind of spell with a simple flare of his aura. It was enough to scare them away but Kagome was unsure if it was wise to let them go, they would probably come back with reinforcement.

"Don't worry Kagome, they shall go and tell the others that they have faced resistance, hopefully it will discourage them to act in the open too soon."

Kagome sighed but nodded and it wasn't like their allies were all defenseless. She thought that Sango could possible fend off a handful of the priests if necessary. They continued their way and finally reached the demon-slayer village the next day. All were curious about it even Maikeru as he had only heard of Kagome's recounting but wanted to see for himself if those humans were truly as accepting about Youkais as she had said.

Kirara couldn't wait to see Sango again and flew ahead. With her Youkai healing abilities her paw had been as good as new on the third day of their journey; therefore Kagome didn't stop her little friend.

As they were two hours away from the gate she had to smile as she saw Sango approaching on Kirara to greet them. She could still see that the two of them flying together held much more grace than she could manage but yeah that were the years of getting to know each other.

Sango had to smile as she saw Kagome approach. As Kirara had come to collect her she had been curious and followed her friend. Seeing a group containing several Hanyo children, a daiyoukai and a human together was truly a picture to behold. She landed close to them and came over in greeting.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back!"

She then proceeded to hug the warrior.

"Sango-sama it is great to see you well, may I introduce Maikeru-sama general to Lord Sesshomaru and the survivors of the Horaijima island to you?"

With those words she turned to her group and proceeded to introduce them all with name. Sango had a quick mind and was able to catch and remember the names as she greeted all of them. The Youkai acknowledged that she greeted him respectfully and without hatred and proceeded then to charm all the children, who immediately adored the warrior lady with the huge Hiraikotsu across her back.

Sango proceeded then to invite them in for tea and Kagome was glad that her father wouldn't mind to take the Hanyo children in.

"Don't worry Kagome-sama our ranks have grown since the last time we met and as you have predicted we were joined by Hanyos and Youkais."

Maikeru could see that for himself, while the village was carefully hidden he could see and smell many different Youkais and Hanyos around, not all of them were weak or young though. He was amazed as he saw Lady Shuka of the north. She was a daiyoukai, he had once met her on a diplomatic journey to the northern lord and she was told to be the lord's mate.

What was she doing in such a place and with a pup no less?

At his inquiry Sango relayed that the lady had been ambushed and was currently hiding with them until arrangements for a safe return to the northern shiro could be arranged. He grew very angry and asked who would dare to attack them. It was a shock to learn that priests with their enhanced spells (courtesy to the Kamis) had killed her escort as she travelled to a private shiro to give birth to the heir.

There were currently struggles in the north and it seemed that the priests tried to encourage a revolution with turning the clans against each other. Maikeru was seething and his eyes bled red with anger.

This was serious and he had to inform his Lord about it.

Kagome put a calming hand on his arm though and he managed to regain his composure. As they all met with the village chief for tea they shared news on current findings. To learn that the Kamis were behind all that was devastating for the humans but it couldn't be helped, it wasn't right to let someone like Lady Shuka pay the price just to play war.

The Inu Youkai reassured them that he would see to the northern Lady's needs and organize an escort for her. The Lady joined them for the conversation at his request and what the Inu Youkai saw in her behavior was not something he had wanted to see. She had been a fiery person as he had met her last time, now he saw a cowed and broken Youkai. After everything was settled and the children were settled into their new homes Kagome made sure to thank the slayers again.

"Don't worry Lady Kagome; thanks to your intervention our village is alive and healthy. Without your warning we wouldn't have seen this new threat arising until it would have been far too late."

Meanwhile Maikeru approached Lady Shuka in private.

"Milady, would you allow me to speak to you for a moment."

"Maikeru-sama, right? I think I remember you from a visit to my father's shiro years ago…"

He had to smile.

"Indeed Milady, I was devastated to hear of your misfortune. May I inquire how you are faring?"

"Well enough for the circumstances, I would have never thought that I would one day owe the life of my lord's heir as well as mine to humans!"

"I shall approach my lord to organize an escort for you milady, so you may return safely to your mate."

He then saw in her eyes that she was on one hand grateful but on the other wasn't sure how she would be welcomed in the north. She didn't speak about what had happened to her but that wasn't necessary either and he couldn't believe that those people had dared such a thing…

After agreeing that Kagome would stay at the village for a night, Maikeru left to report to Lord Sesshomaru who would be hopefully still be close by. Kagome had been shocked to see the stoic general so affected by Lady Shuka's fate. After she had inquired what had happened to unsettle him so, he had only shaken his head and left. Kagome knew that if she wanted to find out she had to approach the lady herself.

Just that it wasn't so easy to accomplish. After what Lady Shuka had lived through, the last thing she wanted was to be close to another person with holy powers. Miroku had been demanded to stay clear of her as well, he had been occupied with Sango anyway… Kagome had been glad as she had found out that the two were getting along well. It brought tears of relief to her eyes. One of her biggest regrets with coming back that way she did had been, knowing that she would destroy the relationships of her friends as well.

"Lady Shuka, good evening, I'm sorry to disturb you. My name is Kagome and I wanted to ask if there is anything I could aid you with to make you feel a bit better."

The human was polite like all had been to her at this strange place. Being a phoenix Youkai of the north made her unused to politeness as it wasn't a great part of their culture. They were more warriors and didn't show emotions regularly. Their society was quite contrary to the Inus who held great affection within their packs.

"Kagome, well met I'm unsure in what way you would try to help me though…"

Then the two of them talked for a long time. Kagome inquiring about the people she had lost and giving her condolence. She also eased the Youkai into the topic of her having spiritual powers. They talked about the current happenings and what Kagome had found out about the Kamis. She finally was allowed to softly wrap the lady into a field of her powers after showing her carefully that they wouldn't burn her.

"How can you use Reiki without doing harm to me?"

"I'm able to control it in a way that it follows my intentions."

Lady Shuka was deeply comforted by the light and for the first time in her life she realized that while dangerous Reiki held such beauty to it. After accepting that this human was not going to harm her she allowed Kagome to check her through. Kagome gasped at realizing that Lady Shuka had become barren, she didn't know if it was due to complications while giving birth or something else but the Youkai wouldn't be able to bear another child.

As her senses went deeper into the Youkais body, Kagome found a spell with the power of the Kamis and realized that whatever happened to Lady Shuko, she was only allowed to live to inflict further hurt and struggle in the north. She was played like Kohaku had been by Naraku. Kagome informed the other about her findings and right there she saw the powerful lady cry.

She couldn't help but hug the phoenix and allowed her to cry on her shoulder, in such a situation no one should be left alone. She also searched for any kind of manipulation within the baby but that seemed to be healthy and unharmed. It relieved Shuko immensely.

"Lady Shuko I'm not a great healer and I cannot promise that I will be able to help you but if you allow it then I shall try to break the spell. I can only hope that you Youkai physiology would heal you afterwards on its own accord."

The Youkai was shocked that she would offer such a thing and decided to be honest with Kagome.

"If I return in such a state I won't be welcomed by my mate and I would bring great dishonor to my family. It would be better to die than to return like that but I have to make sure that my son returns safely, so I cannot choose to die…"

Kagome nodded in understanding. It was harsh but not unheard off in these times. She vowed to try her best.

"Lady Shuko while I attempt to heal you, I want you to think about what you love most in your life!"

The Youkai may have been confused by the request but did as she was told. Meanwhile Kagome did the same; she carefully placed her hands on the other woman's chest and back, allowing her love and respect for the strong Youkai lady to flow through her. Then she started to chant blessings, to honor life, protect loved ones and allow new life and prosperity to fill this world. She thought about the lushness of life the overflow of all nature has to offer, the clear streams, the flowers on the meadows, the prosper fields and the amazing wild life all around them. The planet was so full of life and potential.

Lady Shuko could feel her inner beast relax so deeply like it hadn't done in years. The feeling of being caressed loved and held in such a way made her feel so secure like nothing could ever happen to her or her son. Her son that thought brought tears to her eyes; she wanted her son to grow up feeling loved in such a way. Never letting any form of harm befalling him. As the Youkai lady bathed in those feelings of love she held for her son, Kagome was able to undo the spell and she could feel like a weight was lifted from them as it finally dissolved.

She still held Lady Shuko sometime longer but more to let the other rest than to heal her, phoenix Youkais didn't growl but she thought that the clicking noise she heard from her had the same meaning of displeasure as she finally stopped the flow of her reiki. Luckily the young prince slept completely relaxed in his mother's arms as the Youkai slowly reemerged from the feeling.

"Thank you Kagome-sama."

Kagome simply smiled at her but both were interrupted by a sudden gush of wind. Looking upwards she felt relieved to see Lord Sesshomaru and Maikeru and not some enemy above them. The Youkais had waited for the healing to finish before announcing their presence. Lady Shuko rose and bowed respectfully to the lord of the west.

"Lady Shuko I shall see your son and you home in person."

Both females were surprised at that announcement but there was no further explanation given. Lady Shuko was told to ready herself for the journey and with a nod the Youkai lady left to do so. Then the Lord turned to Kagome and in his eyes shone appreciation.

"You have my thanks Lady Kagome. I also want to inform you that Rin as well as Jaken will remain in your village until I return. I have stationed there one of my guards for their protection as well."

Kagome bowed to him in acceptance and was glad to hear the news as Nazuna would be happy. She didn't speak but wondered as to why he had dropped the third person while addressing her.

"Milord, I'm not a healer but I could break the spell placed on Lady Shuko. I only wished to inform you that I suspect some more layers to their plans for the north."

He inclined his head in understanding but kept silent until the northern Lady returned. Together they flew off into the direction of the northern kingdom. Maikeru remained with her in the village. He wouldn't forget how angry his lord had been at the treatment of his childhood acquaintance. Sesshomaru never had friends but he had known people and some of them were considered worth their time.

#

Kirara and Kagome returned to the village in Edo. Maikeru had argued with her the last night about her proposal that he could return to his family for some days. He hadn't been happy with the idea of leaving her alone after encountering more of those priests' attempts to do harm than he would have liked. Only as she reminded him that he could be useful in warning others about those developments could she sway him somewhat.

"Also you have heard Lord Sesshomaru at the village will be an additional guard and therefore you could leave me there for a few days."

With a sigh he agreed to return the day after the full moon and Kagome was glad that she would at least have five days for herself. Then she suddenly realized that the last month was approaching and that she had to hurry with finishing her preparations. Time had flown by horrendously fast.

As they reached the village they were warmly welcomed mostly by two whirlwind girls jumping at them. Kagome hugged them tightly and asked them if they had been good to Lady Kaede.

Both of them nodded at her and accompanied Kagome to said miko. For someone in her age Kaede still had the spark of a youngster and demanded respect from all of the villagers. Kagome smiled and accepted the invitation for tea from the woman.

"Now child you look like you have been through a lot, judging by your clothes…"

Kagome couldn't help but snicker. Kaede always managed to mother her a bit. She then proceeded to tell her of her adventures and the news they had learned. She also told the woman that she wanted to use the next days to return to her home but would be back at the day of the full moon. Kaede still believed that Kagome came from a hidden shrine or something and didn't inquire for more details only accepting her idea.

"Maybe you should return a little earlier my dear; I believe the two children want to play a bit!"

Both laughed at that and Kagome promised she would try, then they finished their tea and Kagome left for her hut, finally having some time to rearrange her plans.

#

Even if it was a really small place with just a room it gave her some privacy at least and as she stepped inside she relaxed. Everything was as she had left it, except for the black pile of cloth resting on her table.

On top of the pile rested some jasmine flowers. She carefully took them into her hand and softly touched the petals.

 _Naraku_

He hadn't gifted her with a kimono in the traditional sense but another warrior's outfit, probably after realizing that she couldn't use the current one anymore. It was a considerate gift and she felt giddy at realizing that he was actually courting her now.

With all her heart she accepted the gift and smiled like the Cheshire cat which of course couldn't be seen. After the first bliss she examined the clothing more closely. It was made of black silk but with golden patterns on it. Also it wasn't normal silk she realized, it was Youkai made and feeling the spells and protections on it, she was sure Naraku had made it himself.

At the very least her new clothes would repel dirt and would be that much harder to destroy. Without a second thought she put them on and could feel a soft presence of Naraku in them. She felt comfortable and well protected and didn't regret it one bit as she burned the remains of her old clothes. She also found out that her new Hakama had some secret pockets to place her throwing knifes as well.

Kagome wasn't the only one to experience glee at the moment. Naraku was watching her through Kanna's mirror as she discovered his gift and while no word was spoken, he could basically feel her happiness. It was a very satisfying experience and he had to snicker at the thought that she hadn't even discovered all of the advantages of the clothes yet.

Kanna wondered about her master, she had never seen him as happy as at the times he spends with the lady. Kanna could understand that though as she did like her as well. She also hadn't been threatened or punished since he had started to see her and she found that she enjoyed working for him now.

He was still evil and his manipulations had started to spread throughout the other shiros but he didn't inflict cruelty anymore when it wasn't warranted. Naraku also didn't punish her anymore if it wasn't earned. Kanna mused some more as she continued to show him what Kagome was doing.

Naraku had planned to visit his Kagome during her stay at the village and was amused that she had managed to send her guard dog away but then he realized that she planned something. Instead of waiting that his little oddball did something dangerous all on her own, he decided to follow her.

Kagome was on her way through the forest, she flew fast until she reached the old well, then she said her goodbyes to Kirara and told the cat that she would come back soon. The cat mewed in agreement before leaving. Then after making sure that she couldn't sense any aura close by, Kagome jumped into the well and disappeared.

He had hidden himself in the shadows but seeing her jumping into the well had sparked his hunting instincts. Finally he would be able to get some answers, soon enough he felt an old magic erupting from the well and then everything was gone. Before Naraku reached the railing, there was nothing left… not even a trace of his youki woven into her clothes… He stared down into the empty well and was confused.

* * *

I may just pity Naraku a bit, Kagome really is hard to keep track on... I know that from first hand experience, therefore I will go back to writing or else she will be too far off.


	24. Akemi

My dear readers :-) thanks soo much for all your support.

As there have been requests to show more of Akemi I was very happy to write this chapter for you. Hope you have fun with it.

 **Akemi**

As she fell through the well it reminded her of the experience she had the last time. Again she was fairly sure that the trip had never taken this long in her old life… something was wrong. Then she found herself on the battlefield again. Seeing it the second time didn't make anything better though. As far as she could see there lay bones… instead of being grossed out she forced herself to focus on details. She needed to find anything that told her where and when this was happening. She scanned the surrounding area for any unique sights that may give her a clue but there was nothing. She could only see small hills in the background. No more useful details. Giving up on the landscape she searched the armors of the corpses in hope to find a symbol or anything useful to narrow down the date.

"Three years from the date where you have landed in the past and the area is the great plateau in the southern realm."

Shocked to hear a voice she turned around, just to be faced by the handsome mysterious Youkai again. His blue eyes were mustering her. Kagome was confused that she couldn't really feel any youki around the place, even if the well was filled with hundreds of bones.

She looked at the armor of the other and the only thing she noticed was that there wasn't anything to notice. He wore a simple set of Haori and Hakamas both held in black not unlike her own. His armor was plain and she couldn't find a symbol of a family or anything. His obi was as blue as his eyes though. As weapon he carried a black katana not unlike the black knife he had given her the last time.

"Hello again…"

Her voice was soft and full of sorrow. It was great to see her again. His time inside the well would be soon over but he couldn't yet lose his cover and had to be careful with interactions with her. It was just that he couldn't stay away if there was an opportunity to see her. He smiled softly at the human in front of him.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome, even if this is still no place for a human!"

A soft chuckle escaped her and he was glad that he could lift her spirit a bit at least for a moment because soon she was downtrodden again.

"In three years? This is so horrible. I will change this, I promise!"

He couldn't help his laughter. He admired her spirit so much.

"We shall see, we shall see."

Then the scene started to fade away again. Kagome wanted to fight it, she wanted to ask more things and she wanted to know who he was but it glided away only leaving the time flow. Soon she landed on the bottom of the well and one look upwards showed her the roof of the well-house. She was home!

#

Naraku was undecided on what to do. It did anger him greatly that she had managed to simply disappear and that he had no idea how to follow her. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what she had done but the only thing he had been able to sense was that she jumped into the well and it had reacted to her.

Carefully he circled the well but it changed nothing.

Now it was like dead again, no pulsing and nothing acted strangely. He wouldn't turn away though, even if it was foolish and most likely be in vain, he decided to jump in as well. He gracefully leapt over the railing and then watched how the surface came closer just that the expected impact never came.

Instead of landing on the floor he was surrounded by a soft blue light acting like water. He fell through nothingness but was surrounded with all kinds of Youkai souls. It was tempting to try and devour them but he couldn't risk harming the well when Kagome could be endangered. With flaring out his youki they kept their distance except for one.

The soul of a powerful daiyoukai came closer and Naraku was confused by the warmth the other showed him in his face.

"Again you are searching for her?"

The sound of his voice seemed teasing like they were old friends or family… Naraku had to admit that the Youkai looked familiar but he could swear that they had never met before.

"What did you do to her?"

He didn't bother to ask if the other had meant Kagome or how he knew anything about them, he just wanted to find her.

It didn't help that he found the other very infuriating especially as he laughed again.

"At least she had better manners than you do… anyway I informed her about an event that will happening three years from now, then I let her pass on to her home… The question is if I should let you pass as well?"

#

Kagome took in a deep breath and alone with breathing the air; there was no confusion on where she was now. She then turned to the wooden latter and proceeded to climb out of the well. As she emerged from it she could hear a sudden scream and Sota tried to flee the place.

With a sigh she took the mask down.

"Wait Sota! It's me, Kagome, there is no need to scream or run away."

Sota stopped screaming and turned around to face her once more.

"Sis, is that truly you?"

But then he thought, it did look like her partly… He could see the same cloak, the same mask and the goggles as she had worn the day she had disappeared. She even had the same paint in her face…

"Yes it is me Sota."

As she climbed over the wooden railing she wasn't prepared for him coming straight at her and pulling her into a mad hug.

"Oh sister, you are back! Mum and grandfather will be so relieved. We thought you must have died!"

"Didn't you get my answer to Akemi's letter?"

They did receive it but Sota told her about how all of them had believed her to be dead in the beginning. To calm her little brother she sat down with him for a moment and talked things through.

He told her about the police looking for her and them even believing that someone of the family may have killed her… Kagome felt incredible guilty as she heard this but was relieved as they had finally left her family at peace again. She had to smile as Akemi had come to them and demanded answers after two weeks of her missing and they had showed her Kagome's letters because Akemi could be terrifying if she wanted too.

Then Akemi had tried to take down the well all by herself only to be finally stopped by Yuuki. Her older brother had then explained some of Kagome's plans and it had led to Akemi plotting on how to contact her.

Kagome had to chuckle at that.

After bonding with her brother again she decided to say hello to her family. With a deep breath she rose, even if she was indeed a bit nervous about doing so.

Stepping out of the well house, wearing a warrior outfit and weapons out of a history movie complimented by a mask and a hooded cloak, she did make for an impressive appearance. That she had her arm around her little brother and was laughing heartfelt didn't change much. As Mrs. Higurashi saw the duo approach she didn't know what to feel or to do.

She was confused, shocked and relieved. After a few seconds her mother instincts won and she simply ran across the yard over to her daughter and tackling her with a bone crushing hug.

"Mum?"

Those words were mumbled into her shoulder and she couldn't help but cry as she held her child that miraculously had returned to her. Kagome held her mother and didn't mind as she heard her crying. She appreciated it highly to be able to hug her mum again. Her wonderful mother who had always supported her even if she had been so nerdy; her mother who had fought through her grief to be there for her children, who had kept smiling for Sota even if she had been sick due worrying about Kagome.

It took a few minutes before she had finally enough control to take a step back and take in her daughter's appearance again.

"How do you look like child?"

She couldn't help her humor from surfacing and carefully knocked against the armor.

"Hello? Kagome are you inside there, somewhere?"

The lighthearted laughter was all she needed to hear that she was still fine. That she was truly back and not just a daydream.

After the reunion they went inside and Kagome said she would change and meet them inside the kitchen.

As she went upstairs and into her old room it felt so surreal, like not her real life anymore. Being back into the room full of books for university and looking at her stuffed rabbit in the corner…

Like she was entering someone else's room, like she just stumbled into the room of a cousin during a holiday stay with your aunt.

Had nearly two months changed her that much?

No, she realized her last life and the two months had, dedicating her life to train had…

She still honored the rabbit as the token her mother had bought her to comfort her when she had to stay alone during the nights after father's death but it didn't feel like it was hers anymore.

Hers was the reality of Lord Sesshomaru hovering over her with his poisoned claws, Naraku kissing her and fighting on the battlefield. None the less she went over to her chair and pulled her backpack down. As she tried to lean the Naginata into the corner she saw the scratch in the floor appear.

She sighed, it wasn't to be helped and she continued to remove the knives, the mask and goggles. She removed the colored contacts and slipped out of her Youkai clothes. Next went her armor onto the bed, it took some time to remove it but as she was used to handling it she wasn't bothered too much.

The only surreal thing was to look through her room and it being suddenly completely stuffed. The armor piled up as did her other gear. She shook her head, slipping out of her black body suit which she wore beneath anything else.

One advantage of being back was that she could put all the clothes except those from Naraku into the washing machine. Then she went into the bathroom and made use of the shower, indulging herself into the usage of soap and shampoo. As she stepped out again she felt like she had lost half of her weight. With a towel around her she went back to her room and chose to wear a summer Yukata. It was a bright orange with beautiful flowers on it, there was bright blue obi to go with it and she easily slipped into it.

If someone asked her why she would wear a Yukata, she wouldn't have been able to tell except of course that it felt right. A short skirt wasn't hers anymore.

#

Naraku became angry, how dared this Youkai to try and deny him passage?

"What makes you think that I would allow you to stop me?"

He had spoken in his most icy tone but the other seemed still amused.

"At least you are truly willing to find her…"

"Is that some sort of test?"

"Maybe, yes you could probably put it that way. I try to assess if you are worthy of her."

Naraku knew that Kagome was that kind of woman many would desire and he was prepared to fight any rival to the death. Then he had the suspicious feeling that the other could read his thoughts because he had that amused gleam in his blue eyes.

"Indeed, I'm able to read your thoughts I'm also the power behind this well so I let you pass or I don't and you cannot change it."

"Have you toyed with my mate as well?"

The other suddenly got serious. Naraku seemed really worried about Lady Kagome and he could approve of his will to protect her.

"No, there was no need as she had my approval to pass through."

"Then tell me what do you want me to do in order to find her?"

"You have to make a decision. What you will find on the other side will force you to decide if you want to live for your own gain or if you are able to let others live as well…"

Naraku was confused, he would of course always work for his own gain but it wasn't like he sought to eradicate earth, he merely wanted to live a comfortable life with Kagome… It doesn't matter to him either because right now she could be in danger while he was denied to follow and protect her. He then heard the next words of the other.

"You know that she would fight for the well-being of others…"

"Then I will stand by her side and not let harm befall her."

A smile appeared on the strange Youkai's face.

"Well then follow this path."

The scene disappeared and suddenly he could see light beyond the blue energy. He turned to follow it and a moment later he was at the bottom of the well. At first he thought he had been ensnared by an illusion but as he looked up he could see a roof.

 _I have changed the place it seems. Good._

He found the convenient ladder but before he could climb out of the well his senses were hit by completely foreign impressions. His mind had problems to deal with those new impulses. The noise and smell that hit him was completely foreign a mixture of volcanic ashes and poison. Strange sounds he had never heard before, of metal, gongs and a constant siring sound…

It took him some moments to compose himself and he didn't dare to take a deep breath to calm himself. He was used to fumes, poisons and miasma but even for him this was a complete new experience.

Curiosity finally forced him to leave the well and he found himself in a wooden construct like building. He closed the wooden plates on the well and placed a seal with his youki, he didn't want anything to follow him less of all that strange Youkai. Then he looked outside through the hut's door and saw a shrine and a house close by. So he had ended up in a temple, just his luck. As he didn't wanted to be spotted by any priests around the place he didn't leave through the door but found him an opening close to the roof and decided to climb out there.

Naraku paused on the side of the roof facing away from the shrine and took in the sight around him. There were buildings higher than he had ever thought possible. Metal and glass shaped into the most unusual forms reached up into the sky putting the most pompous Youkai creations to shame. He included the sky palace of Sesshomaru's mother into that counting as well. To say that he was shocked didn't even fit his current feelings.

He fanatically searched for anything vaguely familiar and could still find some trees close by. Then something drew his attention. It was a very familiar looking tree and he decided to inspect it more closely. He changed his looks to be absolutely human as he didn't want to draw unwanted attention and walked across the area. He did spot humans around him but no Youkai presence was to be felt…anywhere. Something was definitely not right and he would figure out what.

Some tourists crossed his path on their way to visit the temple (not that Naraku knew that of course), he only saw different odd styles of clothing. Then they held some flat small squares at him and he saw a pulse of light appear from them. It did hurt his eyes but he couldn't feel any other bad effects and found there was no spell applied to him so he moved past them, ignoring their oddity. He did hear different languages, he had never heard before, it was a strange experience.

Then he saw some people walking close to other buildings which wore remotely familiar looking clothing and found that he would at least be ignored wearing his kimono. Then he reached the tree and knew that it was the same tree Kikyo had used to seal Inuyasha to.

Naraku could see the hole of the arrow carved into the wood. As he stepped closer he found that the wound looked old and healed just a memory in the bark of the tree. The Hanyo took in the thick trunk and the enormous height and started to calculate. What he knew about trees told him that this one had to be at least four centuries older than the last time he had seen it.

 _…Time travel?_

It would have explained some of the things he spotted around him.

What an odd human he had caught himself…

He couldn't stop staring at the tree even as others passed by him. Kagome must have come from a different time, this time, the future. It raised so many questions. Why did she come to them? What was her story? Curious was a weak word for what he felt right there but he was also deeply confused.

Naraku was undecided on what to do, on one hand he wanted to find Kagome and confront her about this but on the other hand he wanted to collect his thoughts first and try to make some sense of his surroundings. Therefore he disappeared into the evening light.

#

Kagome had a great time; she ate dinner with her family and shared some of her adventures. She had to tell Sota everything about Lord Sesshomaru as the boy found him "cool". Whatever she told them she reduced the gore and the danger to a minimum though… Her mother and brother seemed to accept those stories but her grandfather raised an eyebrow at her. After the meal she helped her mother with the dishes but was called into the shrine by her grandfather afterwards.

They met inside the old shrine as the sun had disappeared…

"Kagome what has happened? I want to know the truth."

Her grandfather had been so different in her second life that she sometimes didn't know how to react. She loved him dearly but he wasn't the funny fool who couldn't get a spell right. Here she saw an old wise man, making the best of current times but who had never forgotten his roots as warrior.

She proceeded to tell him some of the conflicts she faced and he realized that she was the fabled Miko who was told to destroy the Shikon no Tama in the end. Even if Kagome knew that some parts of the story had already changed as she wasn't in love with Inuyasha anymore… but then the story spoke of a Hanyo and Naraku was a Hanyo as well…

It was a weird thought but she left it were she had found it.

Her grandfather listened attentively to what she had to tell and approved of her fighting skill but was very thoughtful as she told him that not all Youkais were evil. He could live with the idea of them being their own society with some cruel and evil members but that it wouldn't be right to judge all of them based on the actions of some.

"It would be like with us humans… Looking what happens in the world with all the wars and terrible things happening, do you really think a neutral bystander would judge us as good people? If judgement was passed on the whole of humanity I don't really think we would be presented in a good light…"

He had to smile a bit at that statement. It was true under the banner of economic interests countries were occupied and unspoken cruelties were dealt to those who had lost everything. There was not much respect for other cultures or people who thought differently. They destroyed their world, hunted people for looking different, having a different mindset or even for not engaging in legitimized relationships.

No, someone who would judge them as a whole wouldn't have a good opinion of them but they could only hope that if judgement was ever passed that they would see the individuals not the mass. There were people who worked tirelessly for the betterment of all of them. Like Akemi in the hospital or his granddaughter in the distant past. They were glorious examples for humans; he could only hope that they would be judged by their best people not their worst.

"I guess you have no choice but to return?"

She simply nodded and he understood that she had to end what she had begun.

"Then you should restock on supplies!"

Another nod and they slowly closed their conversation. He didn't know how he would tell her mother that Kagome was to leave again but he understood that the calling of fate couldn't be stopped…

Kagome returned to the house and decided to call Akemi. It was such a weird thing to remember that you could simply call someone on the mobile phone… She sighed and decided that the past had undeniably rubbed off onto her. With a sigh she found her smartphone in her room, exactly where she had left it. Luckily it was still on the wire and therefore charged. Taking it she chose her favorite contact and called her friend.

"KAGOME?"

Akemi hadn't believed it as the number appeared on her smartphone. Even if she had to ready herself for the nightshift she was frozen in place and had to remember to accept the call.

"Hi Akemi, sorry for calling in the evening I hope I didn't disturb you?"

"No, hell, Kagome… It's alright I'm just shocked and I have to head for the hospital but can we meet sometime? Best, tomorrow afternoon after I have slept?"

Kagome could hear the confusion in her friend's voice but agreed to meet with her the next day. She found out that Akemi still had her apartment and that she should be up around three in the afternoon. They had to keep the call short but she managed to tell Akemi that she was well and was glad to hear that her friend was happy as well.

"Also, thank you for sending the return letter. I would have gone crazy if you wouldn't have replied. Never forget that you are our baby sister and that you cannot just run off on a suicide mission without having us worrying!"

"Duly noted, thank you Akemi for everything but let's talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, just don't disappear suddenly again before we can talk."

Kagome had to chuckle at the last comment. They ended the call and she finally went to bed, sleeping really well, not knowing that Naraku was in her time and therefore without a reason to worry.

#

Naraku found himself at a building site, high up on a giant crane. He had climbed the metal construct to overlook the gigantic city a bit better. Tokyo he had learned was the name of the place and as the sun rose from the sea he had a good impression of the sheer size of the place. The city never slept; there were lights, noises, traffic and hectic people. He guessed that with the daylight the buzzing chaos would increase though.

As he watched the sunrise he could suddenly hear a soft thud of someone landing behind him. His eyes opened but he didn't give away with a physical reaction that he had sensed the other Youkai…

"Who are you?"

Naraku forced his voice to be calm and void of his curiosity. He had found no trace of a Youkai the entire night but obviously the other had managed to find him.

"My name is Raidon but the real question is who are you and where have you come from?"

Naraku rose gracefully and turned around to take in the appearance of the newcomer.

He found a Youkai wearing strange clothes and a complete human appearance. Only from his name, his ability to fly and the black hair he could guess that he might belong to the thunder clan but there were no markings, not even pointed ears. Strange…

"You are very efficient in camouflaging yourself. I may be curious but tell me for what reason should I relay my business to you."

Naraku could see that the other was irritated by his words obviously he wasn't used to deal with strong opponents. It spiked his curiosity even more, what happened here that he could feel no Youkais and the one he finally met looked like a human?

"This city is under my protection and the appearance of a stranger is my business as well."

"Hnh, I'm curious about this place so I may feel inclined to give you my name but tell me first where all the Youkais have disappeared too?"

The grimace on Raidon's face told him more than words ever could but it didn't mean that the next sentence didn't shock him to the core.

"They are dead and I'm the last one alive! A fact that makes your appearance suspicious to put it lightly."

Raidon watched the stranger. He wore a kimono from the old times and his black wavy hair was highlighted in the rising sun. The unnatural silkiness of it was the only thing that gave away that he was not as human as he appeared.

The other's concealment was at least as good as his own, no markings showed anything suspicious to anyone. Raidon had always been able to feel strong auras though and being a Youkai of the sky had drawn him out as the other had searched the city for other Youkais. The reaction on the stranger's face to his statement of their race being extinct was enough to make him realize that the other had come from the past. Most likely through the same gate as Akemi's friend had.

Raidon had felt the well react but had decided to not approach Kagome immediately as he knew that she would want to reconnect to her family first. He had not expected that someone else would follow her though. Now he had to find out if the other was friend or foe because he knew that the Youkais of old times could be evil and vicious. His musings were interrupted as the other decided to speak.

"My name is Naraku and I don't mean to cause difficulties to your city…"

Naraku saw how the other nodded obviously accepting his words.

"Naraku we should continue this conversation elsewhere, I suspect you don't know of the abilities of the humans here and you may draw unwanted attention if you wander around on your own."

Being curious to learn more about the Youkai and this new time, Naraku decided to follow Raidon to what seemed to be living quarters inside of one of the huge buildings.

"You travelled through time."

It wasn't a question but a statement and seeing how Naraku reacted to the increasing noise as the city woke, not one that the other could deny.

Sure enough Naraku sighed but nodded in confirmation.

"Then tell me what your relation to Lady Kagome is!"

At this Raidon could see the other's face grimace and it was one of the few times he had fangs bared at him. While he wasn't really accustomed to Youkai behavior he realized that he had managed to challenge a Youkai for his intended mate. Raidon couldn't help the grin on his face; at least he had not to worry about the human's safety then. He raised his hands in a sign of defeat and the other refrained from attacking him.

"I already have an intended mate; my interest in Lady Kagome is merely one to ensure her safety."

Naraku calmed a bit. His logical side had known that his Kagome was still unclaimed but his instincts had taken over at the mere thought of a strong Youkai having access to her in her past when he hadn't been around to protect her.

After laying the basement for their acquaintanceship with making clear that both would stay clear of the other's intended, their conversation became more lighthearted. Naraku as the manipulator he was, soon figured out that the other had only ever interacted with humans due to the extinction of their race. He therefore used his longing to get to know at least one other Youkai with gaining the information he was interested in. He learned of the giant battle and how only three children had survived the last attack.

"My friends weren't strong enough to live in this world though. I lost the first after two centuries to heartbreak as his mate died and the second a couple of years ago to a tsunami wave…"

"So you are truly the last remaining Youkai in this world?"

The other nodded before relaying that he had visited other places of the world but it was everywhere the same story, their race and everything magical had disappeared. Naraku had a hard time to wrap his mind around that concept, to believe that with all their might and power they had simply vanished from the surface of the world. The only thing that remained of them was bedtime stories and myths. He shook his head.

Their conversation was interrupted as the door opened and he felt a very strong spiritual light approach. It held such a beauty and danger to it that he froze in place. Raidon chuckled at his reaction and rose to greet Akemi. She was tired as her shift had been hard and she was glad as Raidon was there to embrace her. She enjoyed the kiss but mumbled that she would head to bed. Only then she realized that there was another aura of youki in her apartment!

Before she could react, Raidon informed her about Naraku and that he had come from the era Kagome had visited. Even dead tired she had to least see the strange Youkai and peeked into her living room.

Naraku smiled as he realized from listening into their conversation that "Akemi" was a friend of his Kagome. She was also a very beautiful human, even if she did look very tired as she looked into the room to greet him. He nodded politely and took in her serene scent, it was as lovely as his Kagome's scent but he could smell that it was already mixed with Raidon's and therefore his more animalistic side wasn't allured to her. It did make him relax more though; he also felt the longing to be with Kagome again.

As he tried to leave, Raidon stopped him to inform him about how he was supposed to move through the city to not draw attention. He was intrigued to learn of the surveillance system and promised to be careful.

#

Kagome's morning was great. She rose early as she was used to get up with sunrise; while all of her family still slept, she was already busy to prepare a great breakfast for them. Cooking traditional food but also preparing ham and eggs just for the reason she finally could and indulging her into preparing as many fruits as she could get her fingers on.

The sheer variety of food she could access in this time was one thing she really had missed in the past. It was a luxury that she had learned to appreciate highly since traveling to the past. As she took a bite of a fresh apple she nearly melted in delight. If you only eat rice for weeks then yeah it does get boring!

Not that she wasn't one of the luckier people with being invited for dinner at the shiro with Lord Satoshi and her allies and thus getting awesome meals once in a while but past was past and some of the food she could now taste wouldn't be discovered for centuries! Therefore she really dived into food preparation just to create the most awesome breakfast for her family as her phone rung.

"Good morning Akemi! I'm surprised aren't you in bed yet?"

"Oh Kagome, I'm on my way but I wanted to inform you how cute the Youkai is you intend to mate!"

While Kagome nearly dropped to the floor in shock, Akemi proceeded to inform her of the meeting between Raidon and Naraku. Raidon of course had told Akemi about Naraku's intentions towards Kagome and she had to congratulate her friend on her relationship. She promised that they would celebrate it as soon as they meet this afternoon.

In her glee Akemi never noticed that Kagome was so deep in shock at the fact that Naraku was in her time and was on the way to her that she didn't answer at all. Then her friend hung up and Kagome sat on the floor not knowing what to do!

She nearly burned the eggs but could save everything while she feverishly tried to figure out what to do now. Naraku would be here soon and he wanted to meet her. Hell, he would meet her family! Her family would meet him!

Then like she was struck by lightning she ran through the house and removed all the pictures showing her in her grown form. She thought she could risk the photos when she was small. Then she went into the bath room to put in her green contacts but even with her short hair and green eyes she looked too much like Kikyo.

What am I going to do now?

Not able to think of something else she took an orange silk scarf that was thin and long enough and draped it around her head. Like a headscarf she threw it above her head and draped the long ends across her nose putting them through the folds to the back tying the ends in her neck. She looked kind of like a mummy and she still had no idea on how to explain that to her family but it couldn't be helped. One of the loose ends she put to the front so that if fell across her shoulder the other hung down at the back.

One problem solved she went back to the kitchen preparing the food trying to think about her meeting with Naraku, how would she explain the situation to him?

He had met Raidon though maybe he already knew some things? How the hell did he meet her best friend's boyfriend? How did he even get through that damn well? Not that she was surprised that if anyone could find a way to pass through it would be him, sneaky demon.

Then she remembered the bead she had given him… could it be possible that it was the reason why he could follow her, like the subjugation beads had done for Inuyasha? Then her thoughts wandered to all the things Naraku could have seen in her time. Had he been walking through Tokyo? Did he get hurt or better did he hurt someone? How should she explain this to him? How should she explain him to her family?

Her mind was reeling and it was kind of a blessing as she heard the opening of the front door. She knew it was Naraku. Kagome reached a decision, this was her home and he was the one she loved, therefore she would treat him as her honored guest and simply ignore the rest of these weird circumstances.

Carefully she opened the door of the kitchen and moved to greet Naraku. He had approached the temple in an attempt to speak with Kagome. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her and he also wanted to be close to her. In this strange era he felt the need of having something familiar close to him. He had been careful and slow in his approach as he didn't want to threaten anyone or to cause turmoil therefore he had silently opened the door expecting everyone to still be asleep.

Naraku was hit full force with Kagome's scent as he entered the house. It was completely uncloaked and he couldn't help the wave of desire which flooded him, his eyes bled red and he nearly lost control of himself.

He was panting due to the struggle of not simply running to her and take her as his mate right there. He saw a door open on the left side of the corridor and knew that it was her. She wore beautiful Kimono like clothes but they lacked the many layers and gave him a really good look at her figure. That of course did nothing to help him gain control at the moment.

He closed his eyes to prevent staring at her. It was the first time she didn't wear the armor in his presence as she had obviously no reason too in this area. He had longed for her as he had held her before but looking at her small waist, her beautiful breasts and curves down her hips was more than he could take on temptation.

"Naraku-sama?"

Her voice was soft but confused at his reaction. He kept his eyes closed while forming an answer.

"Lady Kagome, please conceal your scent!"

He did notice her body stiffen, obviously she had forgotten about it. Then she turned around and fled upstairs, he really tried to not stare at her lovely bottom as she hurried upwards. It wouldn't be a good idea and with her finally out of sight he managed to turn around and go outside again.

He took in a deep breath of the city's stench finally being able to overcome his arousal. He kept the entrance open and could only hope that her scent would lessen enough to allow him to keep some coherent thoughts.

Having Naraku reacting to her in such a way made her heart jump. She blushed deeply as she thought about his reaction. It helped to erase all her fears of him seeking revenge for her keeping such secrets from him. Who would have thought how much they would change, when the only thing she did differently was to prevent making him her enemy…?

Kagome felt happiness at the thought that there was a chance that he truly liked her.

 _Maybe it is more than just another scheme of him._

She hoped, considering that she had lost herself to him no matter what would happen.

In her room she managed to spray herself with the scent blocker again before heading down to finally greet him. The hall was empty and the door stood open. She noticed him waiting outside and felt a bit guilty that her scent caused such a reaction.

Carefully she stepped outside and leaned to the wall of the house next to where he waited and stared into the distance. The morning sun caused his black silken hair to shine and his deep brown eyes reflected some of the rays sneaking up on the temple.

She had managed to conceal her scent and he was relieved, it made the situation somewhat bearable for him and he dared to look at her again. Her appearance was lovely but without the armor he finally realized how fragile she truly was and that thought spiked his wish to protect her. He noticed that her green eyes mustered him carefully.

"Naraku-sama, be welcomed to my home. My family is still asleep but I would like to introduce you to them later!"

"Lady Kagome I'm glad that I found you well, I was worried seeing you jump down that well…"

"You followed me then?"

He nodded and explained that he still didn't know how it worked and that he had met the strange Youkai presence. Kagome was shocked to hear that he had seen the presence as well… She had thought that it was a thing with her spirituality that allowed her to see the deceased yet somehow Naraku could sense them as well.

Again it puzzled her how similar their abilities seemed.

 _There goes the concept of reiki and youki being polar opposites, it probably had always been nothing more than propaganda from the Kamis anyway…_

As he then asked her if she had been harmed by the presence in the well in any form he looked deep into her eyes, Kagome realized that he was ready to seek revenge on her behalf. Naraku was only satisfied as he heard from herself that she was fine. Kagome then took his hand and thanked him for being so considerate towards her.

"As I said I have chosen you to be my mate and I don't care for what secrets you have to reveal… Honestly though I didn't expect something like this!"

He liked her lighthearted laughter and enjoyed as she came close and embraced him. Not that it was favorable for his condition to lay his hands on her body pulling her close to him and be able to feel her curves.

Not that he would have wanted anything else, no matter how he had to struggle with himself. All of the youkais inside of him called her his, it was fascinating that for once there was no maybe, no arguing and no indecision.

She snuggled to him and leaned into his chest and a sigh of pleasure escaped him. He leaned down to place a kiss on her head, then he followed her head down to her neck and placed soft kisses on her but he refrained from moving the cloth aside to reveal more of her shoulder for fear to not being able to stop anymore if he did.

Kagome did enjoy herself greatly.

Never before had she felt so wanted and it made her realize just how much she had suffered the last time around. Inuyasha had only loved Kikyo and never her except as a friend maybe. Therefore Kagome had been left behind, ignored and sometimes pushed away. She had never been his first choice but was considered a replacement for Kikyo and one that lacked in so many aspects. No matter how often she saved Inuyasha's live she was never as good as Kikyo.

Naraku did love her!

His feelings weren't for the dead shadow of a once beloved woman but for her alone even if he had never even seen her face before. He wanted her and she felt it even in the way how his arms pulled her close. She could feel his desire and it was for her, because he wanted to be with Kagome not someone else.

So she allowed herself to drown into the situation, giving herself completely into this very moment. She was so lost that someone calling out her name startled her more than she would have ever believed.

Naraku stopped and carefully took a step back as he heard the female voice inside the house. He allowed Kagome to step back and to walk ahead so she got a chance to announce his presence.

She was very grateful that she hadn't even had to ask for him to wait outside for a moment. It did have advantages to have such a considerate person as your guest. Therefore she went inside as her mother came down the stairs wandering why the door stood open.

"Good morning mum! I have prepared breakfast for all of us so you don't have to worry about that today."

"Oh dear, that wouldn't have been necessary I thought you would like to rest some more after everything… and why are you wearing this scarf?"

Naraku could hear Kagome sigh for a moment before she went to the other woman. He liked the voice of the older woman it held the same warmth as Kagome's and while he couldn't sense any holy powers inside her he guessed she was the heart of the place. He did wonder though why she wouldn't be used to see her daughter's face concealed…

Kagome went to hug her mother and she felt how much she appreciated the gesture. Then she had to prepare her that they had a guest. Knowing her mother she didn't invent a strange lie but went with the truth.

"Mum I'm concealing my face because in the past it would have caused strange conflicts if I had not and so no one there has actually seen my face before."

Naraku took in his breath sharply hearing that piece of information, so there was another reason for her to keep herself concealed? Something that seemed only to affect his era…

Her mother was confused and did tell her daughter that.

"As I came back yesterday, Naraku seemed to have followed me through the well."

Her mum did raise an eyebrow at her; Naraku was not necessarily a name you want to have anywhere close to your child. Kagome thought that she took it well enough though. It was one of those moments when she marveled the strength of her mother!

Who else would have allowed their child to jump back and forth between centuries? Her mother hadn't been happy but she had helped her daughter to gather supplies and always supported her. In this life too, her mother had always unconditionally supported her strangeness. With all the training, focus on the feudal era and seclusion going on, who else would have done that for her?

So she continued to explain her that Naraku was a Youkai she had met in the feudal area and that they had started out as allies.

"So he is not here to harm us?"

"No mum I don't think so."

"Then we should probably give your grandfather a warning not to purify him?"

Kagome snickered a bit, telling her that she thought that Naraku was able to handle himself quite well but that it would probably do a lot for their nerves if they prepared her grandfather.

Naraku had to smile; it felt good that she didn't underestimate him. He was surprised though as Kagome's mother continued to talk though.

"Kagome, why is this Naraku here if not to harm us? Have you told him about this place?"

Her daughter sighed and she didn't like how her shoulders shook with embarrassment.

"No I have not told him or anyone. I wouldn't want to put you in danger but he secretly followed me through the well as he was worried about me jumping into it and disappearing…"

Kagome stopped there for a moment, allowing her mother to somewhat process what she had told. She hoped that she would come to the conclusion that Naraku had meant to protect her from harm and was actually concerned for her well-being. She knew that the next piece of information would be hard to take in but she wanted to have a clear board before introducing Naraku to her family.

"Mum he is courting me and I love him…, so I promise that he only meant to make sure that I was safe…"

That was a bit much to take in and her mother made sure to mention that. Naraku smiled at the elder woman's understandable reaction. He guessed that this time had different customs as he had clearly seen between Raidon and Akemi but it was still much to ask from her mother to accept that she came back and was basically promised to someone…

He hadn't thought that Kagome would reveal that bit of information to her but it seemed that she wanted them greet him as the one she loved.

"Then please invite him in, so we can all eat together. I will go and inform grandfather and Sota what they have to expect."

Kagome nodded at her mother and thanked her.

"Don't worry; I would at least like to get to know my future son in law…"

She smiled at her daughter. Somehow she wasn't so surprised at the revelation of her being courted. Her daughter was the warmest, softest and happiest sun drop someone could ask for. It would have been stranger if no one would have caught her eye at all.

Also if this Naraku was a kind person and strong then he would at the very least be able to protect her daughter better… She still didn't want to let her go back through the well but as she had been told yesterday by her father in law, the calling of fate couldn't be stopped.

With a sigh she thought about all kinds of danger that awaited her daughter in the past and youkais weren't those she feared the most. The feudal era was a harsh place and even more so for women, especially without a family there to protect them. Mrs. Higurashi clenched her hand over her heart as she watched her daughter turn back to the entrance.

 _My dear beloved, if you can hear me, please protect our little sun drop. Don't allow the evil of the world to use her for their cruel plans._

Kagome stepped back outside to face Naraku who had his arms crossed, still leaning against the wall. As they heard the elder woman going upstairs to warn the rest of the family, he brought up a treaded topic.

"Tell me, what kind of curse is that that ails you when it only affects people from the past?"

She was glad that he asked more out of curiosity than of accusation.

"One that is very subtle… enough so, to even affect someone who would be able to look beyond most manipulations."

He raised an eyebrow at her words. She did imply that he would have fallen under the curse as well. He then asked how she intended to break such a curse. Kagome informed him that the source of the curse rested within the cursed jewel. Learning that she was actually a victim of the Shikon no tama did anger him more than he wanted to admit. While he still desired the power of the dreaded thing, it didn't sit well with him that it affected his future mate in such a way.

As they heard the others coming downstairs she finally took his hand and both went inside to face her family.

Naraku was handsome and had a calm demeanor. Mrs. Higurashi had to inwardly smile and congratulate her daughter for her choice. She of course knew that there had to be more to the story and that there would be a reason for him being named Naraku but he was well mannered and truly polite to all of them. Therefore she thought that it could have been worse.

He didn't get irritated by Sota asking him a million questions or by being interrogated by the old priest. Naraku managed to answer most of their questions and kept his calm. Kagome's mother had to smile as she realized that he instinctively always took a position in the room to shield Kagome from harm.

With a sigh and after the worst of the chaos had settled she ushered them all into the dining room. Where they found the already prepared breakfast and Naraku had to admit that it was probably one of the best meals he had ever eaten. He was also amused to see Kagome struggle to eat with her scarf placed across her face. As she carefully loosened the cloth he could glance at her fare skin for a moment. He realized that she must have used some sort of paint for another layer of concealment under her normal mask before.

Even if he didn't think he would be ensnared by whatever curse ailed her, she did go lengths to prevent anyone to see her face and therefore he would play along. He turned away focusing on building ties with her family allowing her to eat unhindered.

With the exception of the small boy he found all of them acceptable and didn't mind their presence too much. Sota had to leave for his training session and was made to promise to tell no one about either the return of his sister nor of the presence of a Youkai in their home, he simply nodded unhappy but able to realize that it was needed.

Then the adults held some more conversations mostly about Kagome's dealings with university, the police and other things but all of them agreed to tell no one that she was back as of now. Then she organized for some supplies she needed to restock for example the scent blocker, but also some useful ropes and other things she could store inside her hut.

#

As the afternoon approached she told them that she would meet with Akemi. He wasn't happy about it. His instincts screamed to not let her out of his sight. It wasn't rational as he knew that she was far safer in this world than in his. Yet he felt more comfortable to let her roam through feudal japan than through this modern strangeness.

Naraku would accompany her as he wasn't fond of the thought of her wandering through this place alone.

"Naraku this is my home. Here are no Youkais around I'm really capable of handling this."

He had to admit that it was true but he didn't want to leave her out of sight. Probably his instincts were on alert just in case she managed to fall through another time portal or something. He didn't know this place well and his animalistic side prevented him from leaving his chosen on her own…

Also he wanted to talk some more with Raidon.

Kagome sighed as she heard this, accepting that he would accompany her and she finally revealed to him what she had learned about the Kamis and their plan to destroy all Youkais.

To say that their journey to the apartment was not a happy one, considering their topic of conversation was an understatement. It did allow Naraku to catch up on some clues he had missed though.

"So your alliance with Lord Sesshomaru concerns a way to stop this event from happening?"

"Yes, as the Youkai in the well had only now told me that we haven't more than three years, I believe that those groups of priests will be the reason for the disappearance of your race…"

"This Youkai was strange and I'm not sure I like him… I have the feeling there is more to him than meets the eye. If he is a dead soul like you told me you believe, than why is he acting so differently from all the other souls trapped inside the well?"

Kagome thought about his words as they approached the apartment. Then she had no more time to think about it as they were greeted by a very handsome man.

 _Raidon? Probably but he looks soo human…_

She focused on the being with black long hair which was held back by a small tie at his neck. He wore a business suit and that alone made her world spin. A Youkai working for a big company… Heaven where had she landed herself in? Not that it could be changed it wasn't like the image would suddenly disappear in front of her.

"Welcome Lady Kagome, my name is Raidon and it is nice to finally meet the fabled time traveler, I keep hearing about."

He spoke with mirth and held so much warmth in his eyes that she immediately liked him.

"Thank you Raidon-sama I'm really glad that our paths cross even as it has come as a surprise to me."

He then also greeted Naraku again and couldn't help being amused by the clear signs of the other Youkai protecting Kagome.

As she finally reached the apartment she was tackled by Akemi and pulled into a tight hug. It felt so good to meet her best friend again.

* * *

Ok next time friend reunion and more adventure :D


	25. Shiori

Notes: Thanks for your patience. Work is still keeping me in its iron clutches...

Thanks to all of you for joining, reviewing and reading, I send you a big hug.

To Noname90: Thank you soo much. I have added some more mystery for you. :-) I truly appreciate your continued support. I will soon try to invite more to Kagome's Afternoon tea party club xD. I'm still working on the membership rules and the dresscode ;). I'm glad you enjoy the characters so far.

Now let's continue:

 **Shiori**

The apartment Kagome found herself in was as comfy as she had remembered it to be. Akemi loved light and warm furniture and made sure it was crafted of light colored wood. It always had been a contrast to how the temple or their school had looked.

Akemi was used to live a comfortable life as she always had enough money to gain the things she wanted. She wasn't spoiled though and considering that she came from a family that could afford anything they desired, Kagome had always been glad that her friend had never been aloof or stuck up. Contrary even, Akemi had always been a gentle, compassionate person that valued treasures of the heart more highly than material things.

Kagome had always enjoyed visiting her friend here because she had loved how light the place felt. It held Akemi's warmth but never felt convoluted, heavy, old and somewhat dusty like her home often had felt to her.

Raidon seemed to enjoy the place as well, at least she saw him relax but on the other hand it could be just his mate's presence which caused such feelings. Kagome observed the two of them and enjoyed their interactions. After Akemi had nearly hugged her to death she had made sure to greet Naraku as well before standing next to Raidon again. It were small gestures, like how she reached for his hand or how he would gently place an arm around her shoulder which showed Kagome exactly how much they were in love.

In short, he passed the best friend protection standards.

What still puzzled her about Raidon though, was his completely human behavior. She of course knew that he probably wouldn't have survived if he hadn't found a way to adapt so thoroughly but it did make her question his claim of being Youkai sometimes.

It hit her especially as she observed how he lazily sat on the couch, enjoying something so human as coffee. She had to hold back her snickering twice as she realized that Naraku probably thought the same, if his twitching eye was an indication.

Naraku… he took everything calm and collected but it was probably just a facade, sometimes she wished she would be able to know what he was truly thinking or what kind of plans he tried to achieve. She had realized that he was actually plotting something as he had started to interact with Akemi as well as Raidon in way, she knew was fake friendliness.

Naraku may have been many things but he certainly wasn't friendly. Kagome understood that he tried to gain knowledge but he could have also asked her… no he was trying to gain her friend's and Raidon's trust.

She didn't know what he planned but she would probably need to ask him before anyone would be hurt by it.

Raidon shared with them his story how he became a teacher for science.

„During the centuries I became quite knowledgeable, especially as I was dead set on perfecting my cover. Learning also filled some parts of the gaping hole and loss. I also founded some companies and still hold shares in most of them but I wanted to do something more interesting than business interactions with fake and boring people. I have always loved physics and specialized on that, becoming a teacher in that field, felt quite natural."

Kagome listened intently as he told them about his journeys throughout the countries. He had been searching the world for traces of anything Youkai related.

„At first I tried to locate surviving Youkais, especially in China."

Naraku had to stop him right there. He wasn't afraid of many things but the treaty between Japan and China had been so important that not even he would have dared to mess with it.

Every Youkai knew to stay away from China as the Youkai Lords of both countries had agreed a millennium ago to separate the two realms from each other. The war that had led to that decision had been so vicious that it was murmured it would have nearly destroyed the entire world. His inner voices were arguing with each other that Raidon had either been lying or a complete fool to ever dare setting foot into that land.

„You dared to approach China? The law of separation was the only thing that kept the realms from being at war again and you simply dismissed it?"

He didn't expect Raidon to smile.

„You know Naraku, for all their might, the Lords there died as easily as ours."

Kagome saw how Naraku seemed affected by these simple words. She carefully got closer to him, he seemed to appreciate the gesture and relaxed somewhat but she saw in his eyes that the idea of all of them being gone was still not absolutely registered in his mind.

It felt more like he was in some kind of shock, he had heard that they were extinct but not yet fully realized what that actually meant. That even the strongest Youkais were simply killed and that he had been killed in that war too.

Only slowly it seemed to somewhat sink in, drop by drop. Kagome did feel compassionate towards him, if one lived the entire life with the belief of being superior to everyone else, to be the most smart and evil than it wouldn't be easy to grasp that one would simply die.

Naraku had probably thought that he could outsmart anything and now he had to realize that his idea of playing anyone, manipulate, toy and deceive his opponents was no guarantee for survival.

He probably knew what it meant to face hardship and turmoil himself at least Onigumo would but she could see how he had tried to build this identity of Naraku as Youkai, as master of the game because he never wanted to be a victim of circumstances anymore… only to lose to an enemy he couldn't fight… the Kamis.

They spent a nice afternoon with the other couple and shared more stories. Those varied between somber as they spoke about the looming war and amusing as they spoke about how Raidon had met Akemi at the hospital. He was able to lace the tale with his humor and showed them a brave smile but Kagome realized how terrifying the thought of being found out by a Miko must have been for him.

„After centuries of being able to conceal my identity I must have ended up in the hands of this powerful Miko… I was sure that she would purify me immediately and that I would meet the same end as all of my kin."

At that moment Akemi managed to look so guilty that Naraku as well as Kagome couldn't help but start laughing. Luckily neither of them took it the wrong way but they started laughing as well. Especially as Akemi retold Kagome how she had thought she would never see Raidon again after he was released from the hospital. At that the Youkai softly swept her into an embrace.

„Then two days later he suddenly stood there and asked me out… It had been a terrible day we still worked overtime due to victims of the tsunami, I was dead tired and probably looked like a zombie walking and I didn't want anything to do with him."

Raidon snickered.

„I had been dismissed, twice only at the third time I tried to snatch her away, I finally got a yes."

Kagome agreed, Akemi could really get lost into her work if she goes all healer mode and there was nothing that could get between her and her task.

„Akemi do you only use your abilities to heal?"

Naraku was intrigued as he followed the conversation.

„Yes indeed as we don't have a need for warriors here in this time, we focus on other professions. My mother works as healer as well, so it kind of came naturally for me. The only one choosing the profession as warrior in these time was Kagome."

Naraku stored the information about Kagome away for later and focused on something else that had puzzled him.

„How have you known that you wouldn't hurt Raidon if you use your powers on him?"

Akemi looked softly at Kagome and smiled.

„Your love was the one to figure it out. We theorized that our Reiki was becoming stronger through our emotions and therefore should be able to be controlled with our intentions. We had no proof of course but we theorized that if we don't hate Youkais and they wouldn't fight against us, then the Reiki shouldn't react violently."

Kagome sighed and explained that she only was able to truly prove her theory as she had tried to heal Lord Satoshi the first time.

Naraku seemed as amused as she had been when she had first discovered how similar Youki and Reiki worked even if they were supposed to be polar opposites.

"How curios, so it is only a sign of weakness of the other Mikos and priests that they cannot control what they do?"

"Maybe but it would also be a lifetime of being told that Youkais are evil, that they swear oaths to kill you on sight and that they have more than enough bad experience with your race to solidify such hatred."

Akemi agreed with Kagome's words, even if she had never been to the feudal era she had been able to still experience some of those beliefs in the current priests and Mikos. Only as she had met that small little five year old girl with the brightest heart she had ever known, she had finally been able to hear more neutral opinions.

It had always baffled her how the small girl had been so open minded and fair to all parts of the equation in that puzzle. Not even their teachers had been able to let go of all the hatred that had been taught from one generation to the next.

Kagome of course wanted to know all news about Akemi, everything about what was going on in the hospital and how her life had progressed. Naraku listened intently, curious about the other's work as healer. Some of the technology they had developed over the years was amazing and even if there were great parts which he couldn't understand, he was able to get some clues on the organization of said hospital and how a working day of Akemi looked like. Never knowing when he could make use of newly gained knowledge he waited and learned.

Later Naraku questioned Raidon more on how exactly he lived in the era. It seemed that the Youkai had used his time throughout the centuries to build himself an imperium of different companies. With holding those shares he had mentioned before, the Youkai could live quite comfortably it seemed.

"As I said I preferred to travel in the past and explored different countries in an attempt to find a trace of our species. It was in vain."

Kagome's heart was heavy… it must have been so terrible to live throughout the centuries without anyone to talk about. She wouldn't know if she could live in a world with only Youkais. Not that she would survive there long enough anyway but even having someone like Lady Kaede to talk to did make things easier for her. Raidon had lived through the centuries alone… or mostly alone.

Then the conversation turned to what she had learned in the past and the looming war. Raidon was puzzled by the fact that the Kamis were behind all of it.

"Yet they seemed to have disappeared as well. At least I wasn't able to find any being with magical, demonic or spiritual powers at all."

Kagome was shocked and confused by that fact, had the Kamis left the plain of the living behind after having the potential threat of new born Kamis removed?

Yet the lady of the lake had said that guarding the world had been their purpose and that some of them were fond of the living children… Why would all of them leave then? Maybe they were just hiding? Raidon denied the possibility of them just hiding though.

"I have been really thorough and inventive in my search because I really would have liked to find answers to my questions."

He then told them that they had been hidden away by their parents as children. It was deep inside a cave far beyond any other settlements. They had waited behind sealed doors for months, only as their supplies finally ran low and no one came to pick them up, they had finally dared to come to the surface.

Then they had to overcome their shock and had to come to the realization that everything they had known was gone. Their first action had been to survive and that meant they had learned how to stay hidden away from humans and eventually learn how to conceal their identities.

Raidon had trained secretly to become stronger but hadn't dared to approach anyone about the whereabouts of all the Youkais until he had been an adult. He had always put the safety of his friends and his first.

As he had finally dared to ask questions, no one had known or remembered what had happened. He had thought that only three generations of people could have passed been between the disappearance of their parents and the beginning of his search but there was no knowledge found. No scrolls had been written and no tales told. Every scroll or account he found only dated to the years before the battle.

"I didn't dare to approach any priests or Mikos for fear they would still be able to identify me as Youkai but to everyone else it seemed like we have never even truly existed. Like we have only been an exaggeration of old and scared people."

Naraku was puzzled by that fact as well, while humans tend to forget soon, not all did and not so thorough there should have been some things left…

"What about the flying city of the Inu Youkais, the great caves of the wolves or all the other buildings that weren't crafted by humans, did no one ask where they came from?"

Raidon shook his head before answering.

"As I started my search they were all gone, like they have never existed or in some cases like with the caves they were explained away as natural phenomenon."

"This doesn't sound like a natural phenomenon of forgetting, more like a giant compelling spell."

Kagome had to agree with Naraku's words. This didn't sound right or even possible… how could someone like Nazuna forget Youkais completely? She hated them far too much to ever do so.

After coming to terms with that kind of information, Naraku convinced Raidon to show him the place where his friends and he had survived once. He had learned that they would face a war soon and he wanted to know what was able to protect three children well enough so they would be able to survive.

It nearly was too easy to play the other Youkai but in this strange world he was actually glad to have such an opportunity. He wouldn't have known how to circumvent all obstacles of modern life on his own. They carefully left their mates to talk on their own.

They made a good distance before they were able to leave the city behind.

#

Kagome had tried to stop Naraku from leaving with Raidon, she feared for the Youkai as Naraku was never to be underestimated and Raidon couldn't know what he had to deal with. She was held back by Akemi though. She only shook her head at Kagome.

Only as their two loved ones had left them, she started talking.

"Kagome let them go; they need this time to talk things through on their own. I know for sure that Raidon needed to meet another one of his race, even if he must be one of those evil Youkai you have spoken about."

"You know?"

Akemi snickered and told Kagome that the name "Naraku" kind of gave it away. Kagome couldn't help but join into the laughter. It helped her to let some of her pend up stress go.

Then Akemi asked her how she had come to fall in love with Naraku. She also did something for her that she really appreciated; Akemi put her hands on Kagome's heart and back and allowed her Reiki to flow through her.

Kagome was able to deeply relax and let go of all her worries. She remembered a time when Akemi had done that regularly for her. It was just in the beginning as she had started to visit the temple school.

#

 **Flashback**

"Kagome are you sad?"

Akemi had to smile as the small child looked at her with surprise in those stunning blue eyes. Her eyes were the most expressional ones she had ever encountered. Akemi was glad for it because the child was so closed up and silent that she wouldn't have noticed her pain if not for her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe?"

The older child had heard of the young ones loss and suspected her sadness coming from missing her father.

"Then may I show you something, you would learn it later too…?"

Kagome had been surprised at Akemi's offer but was naturally curious and therefore nodded in agreement. Akemi had been relieved as the other agreed and carefully placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and allowed her Reiki, her love and care to softly seep into the other child. Kagome felt an amazing amount of relief, at that moment she finally realized how worn down, how heavy she had felt.

There were so many pend up feelings from all of her struggles throughout her first life and Inuyasha's treatment of her. She had been so used to feel stressed that only now she noticed how much weight she just lost.

Akemi let her light flow and noticed the deepening of Kagome's breaths, the relaxing of her tensed shoulders and then the dam broke and the child started crying. Kagome was pulled into a hug and allowed to cry on Akemi's shoulders. All her hurt, all the suffering and pain that had ailed her friends and her just flew out with her tears.

The older girl didn't ask why Kagome cried and she was glad for it. Kagome couldn't speak of it but she did promise that one day when she was ready she would tell the older girl…

 **End Flashback**

#

Maybe it was time to truly speak about everything. Kagome trusted her friend and in the end, she had learned that talking about stuff did clear things up, even if it took time for her to finally realize the truth. She could only hope that this time around she would realize it before everything was lost.

Therefore it happened that she confided into her friend like she once had with her sensei. Like last time she just spoke, not filtering stuff, not putting it into a distinct order to make it easier to understand and not trying to be convincing. The words simply flew out of her like a waterfall.

To say that Akemi was shocked to learn of the old Kagome that had known of nothing and was thrown into feudal era would have been the understatement if there ever was one.

As healer and Miko she knew to just listen and not judge nor interrupt her friend. Akemi could feel how Kagome was nearly flattened by the weight of responsibility she had taken on. She listened to her friend's story, her guilt about changing everything and seemingly making things worse. She listened and never made a sound.

Kagome felt exhausted as she finished her tale. She sat on the couch and put her head into her hands, trying to not nod off right there.

"Oh Kagome, what a story but it explains so much about you… All the things that had been a puzzle, like your strife to succeed with everything you needed to achieve. You have pushed yourself so hard over the years and everyone has wondered why. I guess you told Yuuki some of it?"

Kagome nodded too tired to speak.

Akemi sighed but decided to let her friend rest and prepared them a small snack and some tea. She didn't expect their two mates to appear any time soon and her friend would need to eat something.

As her thoughts wandered to the topic of Naraku again, she sighed deeply. Her friend had such a good heart. Kagome had forgiven the worst Youkai she had ever met his past misdeeds just because he hadn't done them this time around.

She replayed Kagome's words in her mind and came to the realization that her friend was probably even right…

Kagome's arguments were still clearly on her mind.

"Naraku has not done those terrible things yet. He has been a cruel creature even in this life but he had no reason to go all berserk on people because I was able to prevent it. I told him that I would give him what he desires most, if he would agree to a peace treaty and he kept true to his word! It was that what surprised me most; it made me think that he is pragmatic and not just evil. Also I believe that my Reiki is able to calm some of the struggles and hatred that cause the million voices inside him."

Naraku seemed to have found something that was worth his time beyond causing the same pain as he had to go through for others. He had found his mate. It didn't mean that Naraku was trustworthy without a good portion of suspicion; Akemi hoped that Raidon wouldn't be deceived by the Hanyo.

As Akemi came back from the kitchen she found Kagome sleeping. She had to smile before she put everything down on the table. Then she went over to her friend and allowed some more of her Reiki to heal her friend's mind, heart and soul. She felt her relaxing even more and was glad that she could aid her at least some…

Akemi knew that she had a decision to make.

There was a war looming, one that had the potential to change the fate of their world. She had felt that Raidon already made a decision after Naraku's first appearance but she wasn't a fighter…

What would she be able to do?

Then she turned to Kagome and knew she was needed as friend and healer for all those poor souls suffering from multiple struggles. She had always known that her fate wasn't to serve in a hospital for her entire life; she was needed for more difficult tasks.

She was to give hope where everyone else had already lost it…

#

As Naraku and Raidon reached the deepest room in the cave system he could feel the lingering powers of old spells and enchantments. To think that they had sustained centuries was amazing. Yet the power was clearly to be felt.

Within a second he realized that some of them were woven by him and the others were crafted by Kagome. The realization startled him deeply.

 _What has happened here?_

He informed Raidon of his discovery and watched how the other looked aside.

"I haven't told this to anyone else but the other two Youkais, who stayed with me, were called Isami and Akuma. Both weren't older than two at the time we had to hide. I looked after them as I was already ten and my father as the lord of the south had managed to convince Kagome and you to protect me as well."

"Why would I help to protect children?"

"Can't you guess?"

Naraku kept silent, he could guess but he didn't want to think of the implications. Besides how would he have convinced Kagome to allow him naming their son Akuma?

"Does that mean that everything we try to achieve here has already happened and we are fated to fail?"

"No, as far as I remember you neither had the help of me as adult nor did you know about the attack beforehand. The cave and the spells had been a spur of the moment decision from Kagome as backup plan because she had a terrible feeling about the upcoming battle. I will aid you this time. As far as I know something seems to change already and we still have a chance. The only question is if we have to fight now, as you have planned or if we can skip the useless struggle and focus on the coming battle?"

Naraku's eyes bled red. He wasn't happy that the other seemed to have known of his plan to defeat him and use him as one of his puppets. It seemed that he had underestimated Raidon at least to some degree and it angered him.

Raidon merely sighed as the other attacked him.

He had known that it would happen but he still couldn't understand the need to always fight that seemed to ail the past Youkais. He focused on the battle and threw thunder and lightning at his opponent. Both had incredible speed and were able to dodge the other's attacks easily.

The powers which were seeped deeply into the walls made sure that the place was able to remain unharmed by their fight.

Both of them were fighting without holding back. Naraku needed to relieve his pend up frustration with the entire situation he found himself in and Raidon for the first time in his life felt the rush of excitement that was accompanied with a true fight. He indulged himself into his animalistic side.

He had been a dragon like his father but he had always had the powers of his mother and therefore controlled lightning, thunder and the powers of the sky. He also had fire powers but he had never felt as close to them as to his mother's powers. The unearthly beauty had died in that gruesome battle like his father had.

All of them had.

Not this time, this time he would be there and aid them all. He had promised Akuma he would grow strong and fight well when he got the chance. He was dead set on keeping his word even if his two friends had disappeared from the world.

Akuma hadn't made it through the second century… his mate died of old age and the Youkai had disappeared not being able to overcome his loss.

Isami had been killed later after being discovered and accidently being purified by a hysteric Miko. She had only tried to protect her neighbors from a storm and had used her increased strength which led to her discovery.

Raidon had been devastated at the loss of those two and he had nearly lost his sanity at Isami's death but he swore to avenge them all, that one day he would find a way to change fate itself.

Never had he thought to gain the very chance with the appearance of the time travelling Miko. Something triggered in his sub-consciousness though because of some words Akuma had told him before his disappearance…

"My friend whatever happens in the next time; promise me that you will keep fighting. I know that before the end we will get a chance to change everything."

He hadn't understood those words and then his friend had been gone as well but he had made the promise to him and had kept it even after the other's death.

After meeting Naraku for the first time and remembering him from their meeting in his childhood he had known that the time for the change had come.

It was liberating, he didn't mind the pain as he was able to indulge himself into a true fight with an opponent that could hold himself against him. For the first time he hadn't had to hold back but could use all his powers and while Naraku managed to dodge his attacks and could lure him into traps more than once, Raidon realized that he started to gain the other's respect.

Indeed, Naraku was surprised by the other's strength, he had thought that without any true enemies around Raidon would be weak but the Youkai wasn't. Right then he realized that the other had trained as his Kagome had done, to prepare, prepare for facing their enemies and seeking revenge. An emotion he could relate too and he could respect it.

Both were drenched in blood and dirt, both were panting and while Raidon had been pierced by more than one of Naraku's tendrils he had managed to hurt the other as much as he was hurt.

They had the same iron will, the same strength and equal techniques and at the end they had to accept that neither could win. As Naraku sunk to the floor while watching the other pant only two feet away he started laughing.

"And there I thought I would have an easy win…"

Raidon cracked a smile at him.

"Dream on."

It was a sarcastic remark but Naraku heard the other's respect in them and both knew that after today they had found a worthwhile ally.

#

Many things had changed as Kagome prepared for her return to feudal era. Her family was less than happy to let her go again but they knew there was no choice. Naraku and Kagome had explained them parts of the upcoming struggle after returning to the temple. Even with discussing more somber topics it had been joyful days.

Naraku had gifted her beautiful necklace.

It was made of gold and held a pendant of free flying bird with sapphire stones. It was fragile and beautiful and she would wear it beneath her clothes. After letting him put it around her neck she realized that it was also laced with protection charms and some of his youki.

She didn't know where he had gotten it from or how he had managed to gain it but she had decided not to ask. Sometimes it was better to leave both males to their secrets.

For the same reason she hadn't asked either why both Youkais had returned completely beaten up from their vacation. Nor did she question why they seemed in such an unusual good mood. She had realized that some kind of bonding must have occurred between the two males but neither she nor Akemi asked any specifics. Both knew better than to get involved in that business.

The remaining days at the temple had been used to restock and while there was no time to order the same armor for Akemi as Kagome used, the younger woman was surprised to realize that her friend had already gained an acceptable one beforehand.

"I had prepared in case you wouldn't answer and therefore force me to come looking for you!"

Kagome didn't know if she should laugh at the sheer courage and stubbornness of her friend or cry because she realized how much Akemi thought of her as little sister. Family would never be left on their own. She would have gone after Sota too.

The peacefulness of current day japan also allowed both couples to share more closeness. Naraku and Kagome enjoyed their time and she even managed to sneak some more kisses of her love. She appreciated highly that he kept his eyes closed through those occasions respecting her wish of remaining concealed.

Two days before the second full moon Kagome and the other three made their way to the bone eater well. All of them made sure to hold onto Kagome before jumping in. Naraku still had her bead and Akemi and Raidon had been given one as well just in case that holding onto her wouldn't suffice.

Somehow it seemed that all of them were allowed passage. They fell into the blue energy and were again surrounded by all those dead souls. Akemi snuggled into Raidon's embrace as she took in all those poor creatures around her.

Naraku held Kagome closely to him, expecting that strange Youkai to reappear but for whatever reason they remained unbothered this time. Kagome sensed his presence but he seemed to stay away for a reason. She merely accepted it and focused on reaching the other side.

The next time they felt solid ground and looked up they found the blue sky above them. Raidon knew immediately that it had worked. For the first time in his life he felt so many strange energies and powers around him.

His senses were overwhelmed.

He was joyful as he held Akemi closer to his chest especially as he took in the clean air. Akemi's senses were overloaded as well and she shivered feeling all those foreign presences around her.

Kagome carefully placed an arm on her shoulder and her Reiki calmed the other woman. Then she reminded Akemi of hiding her aura and was glad that her friend had learned the technique very quickly during the last days, even though she still had to perfect it. She had also brought a bow and arrows; those had always been her favorite weapons. Akemi had never spent much time to practice but she could handle shooting arrows, at least at wooden plates…

The rest she would have to learn now and quick…

To get out of the well was easy as both demons simply flew them out and then they made their way to Kaede's village. Naraku and Raidon hid their aura well and took on a completely human appearance to not cause any trouble. Kagome bit her cheek inwardly as she realized that there was some sort of competition going on as both Youkais seemed to outdo the other with their camouflage abilities.

Kaede of course suspected something and therefore ushered them all into her hut together with Nazuna after the villagers had greeted them.

Kagome took over the explanation and both of them listened. Kaede even cracked a smile as she was told that Raidon and Akemi would stay to help them. She turned to Akemi.

"So you are the fabled friend of Kagome, the one who is told to be such an excellent healer?"

Akemi took on a really deep shade of red as she threw an angry glare at Kagome. The other just shook with her shoulders and mumbled a "it's true".

"Lady Kaede, thank you for welcoming us to your village while I'm a healer and work hard to aid people I wouldn't say that I'm "excellent"."

The old Miko just chuckled and provided them with tea. She did like Akemi immediately as the other had an open heart it also made her old senses tingle as she realized that even as a healer she had to be as strong as Kagome.

 _…such beautiful lights, both of them._

"You are very welcome and I believe that soon you will have more work than you could ask for."

Akemi nodded in acknowledgement.

Kaede also agreed on gifting Raidon and Akemi a place to stay which would belong to them. They would need some privacy and at least a few days to get used to the new circumstances and to settle in.

Akemi also agreed to teach Nazuna some of her skills which the girl loved, as she also was drawn to the calm and warm light of Akemi. They talked a bit beneath themselves and the young child was puzzled to learn that the Miko had no hatred against youkais as well.

"I will not allow anyone to deal harm but I won't agree to hate an entire race just because some of them are evil."

Nazuna had slowly come to realize that there were honorable youkais as well. Her hatred had faded away as Rin had stayed with them for a few days and there had been an Inu Youkai to guard her. He had been strict and aloof but always fair and never aggressive against any of the villagers.

Rin had even managed to make him smile once. As she had been collected by Lord Sesshomaru later Nazuna had learnt that there was another powerful daiyoukai that wouldn't senseless kill her village and the girl had realized that Kagome's words were true…

#

Kagome had to leave again. As Kirara found her, the both of them needed to sneak away. She needed to finish her business before either Maikeru returned or her days would force her to take another break.

Naraku needed to leave as well to look after his plans within the shiro.

After agreeing to aid them in the upcoming battle he would use his webs and informants to gain knowledge on their enemy. His human subordinates could of course come and go with the priests as they wanted; they had no powers and were perfect to be smuggled into the enemy's range.

He hadn't wanted to part with Kagome but she had explained that she had to keep her schedule before she could end this and that she would be careful. He knew that if he tried to stop her from whatever stupid plan she would indulge herself in then she would try it anyway.

"Kagome, the clothes and necklace I have given you will allow me to find you if you are in danger, please call for me if you need my help!"

She agreed with him and he was gifted a long deep kiss in parting. It didn't make it easier for him to leave.

As she was finally alone and could trust Raidon as well as Akemi to look after the village and contact Sango as well as proceed with some of their plans, she finally snuck away in the middle of the night.

#

Her next appointment was a tricky one. She needed to be careful not only to survive a powerful opponent but also to say the right things to hopefully prevent the next years of suffering. History records mentioned that the lord of the south was overthrown in an assassination by his advisors and that the lands of the south had been condemned to a century of struggle and deprivation.

She of course took those facts with the needed doubt because she knew that Ryuukotsusei's son wouldn't have been assassinated easily. Also regarding the few words Sesshomaru had spoken in her first life he had to encounter the weak upstart dragon after he had destroyed great parts of his land and became a nuisance.

Kagome had come to the conclusion that after the defeat of his father by the hands of Inu no Taisho, Ryuukotsusei's reputation had suffered and his son paid for it with his subordinates trying to overthrow him.

In an attempt of regaining a hold of his own lands the young lord came to the west to challenge Sesshomaru but wasn't deemed worthy to fight against. In his rage he had destroyed great parts of the lands and people until Sesshomaru had to stop him.

She couldn't be sure how it would be this time around. Sesshomaru was taking his duty much more seriously now and he probably wouldn't allow any disturbance in his realm that would weaken their preparations…

Therefore she had to be quick as she knew that he would approach the west at full moon. Kagome hoped she would be the first to encounter him and maybe make him see some sense. There was no reason to lose a potential powerful ally to Sesshomaru's sword or Naraku trying to devour him.

Kirara could feel the tenseness of her friend. Kagome was stiff on her back and that made flying unnecessarily hard. With a displeased growl she shook the human out of her thoughts. Kagome realized her actions and petted her ears in an apologizing gesture.

They had to stop once in a village because both needed a few hours of sleep. You can't battle a daiyoukai completely exhausted… Yet she was surprised which village exactly she had come by. Deciding there was no harm in trying to help them even earlier than her schedule suggested.

She did offer some aid to the villagers as they seemed to be regularly attacked by some rouge blood sucking bats. There had been children killed. A woman named Shizu offered her shelter for the night and Kagome accepted it gratefully.

While she sat on a soft cushion and sipped at her tea, Kirara had snuggled onto her lab. Carefully she petted the petit ears and relaxed as she felt the cat shift to sleep. Late in the evening they still talked and Kagome watched as the woman managed to bring her little girl Shiori to bed. It seemed that the child was unwilling to sleep though and managed to sneak out of bed and peek into the room more than once.

It seemed that both of them waited for something to happen and sure enough later as sleep finally had caught up with the small one and their conversations were only whispered, they could finally hear a strong breeze outside. Kagome had to smile as she felt the strong Youkai appear and how the face of the woman lit up.

Tsukuyomaru could feel the presence of holy powers close by. He couldn't smell blood or anything but he could hear the blood circling of another being in their house. The blood of holy people had a distinct sound to them. Therefore his survival instincts sprung to life and he wanted to protect his family.

He was on alert as he approached his home, ready to protect his loved ones but what he could feel from his wife was calmness and Shiori was deep asleep, both seemed unharmed. He paused before entering the house still unsure about the best way to handle this situation without harming the ones he loved.

Before he reached a final decision the door opened and Shizu came outside. Looking around her to check if any other villagers could see them and as she wasn't able to sense a threat she went over to him and into his waiting arms. The Youkai appreciated the closeness of his mate.

"Love, your guest is a Miko don't you fear for our fate?"

"No, she is kind and asked for a place to stay. She hasn't threatened Shiori or me. Please come inside and see for yourself."

He relaxed after feeling her calm heartbeat and couldn't detect lies or deception. He entangled his mate into a longing kiss before both entered their small house. Luckily everyone else in the city was asleep as they despised Shizu for giving herself to a Youkai.

Even if he was a silver haired purple eyed, handsome and kind Youkai, in their eyes a demon always meant only one thing: trouble.

Kagome greeted the Youkai respectfully, she felt his concern. Yet, she could only feel relief. She felt so delighted to see the other alive and well. Last time she had been too late and Shiori had lost her father and another interspecies relationship had gone down in an ugly way.

"Good evening Tsukuyomaru-sama, I'm Kagome. I'm sorry for intruding on your home in this way but your wife had been kind enough to offer me a place to rest. I will leave if you wish for it."

"No Lady Kagome I will not throw you out in the middle of the night but I would like to know what your purpose is and what leads you to my home."

Both of them sat long and talked about many things. She told him about her friendship with Lord Satoshi and that she was friendly to a fire cat he was able to see for himself. He did enjoy hearing of her friendship with Inuyasha and her alliance with Sesshomaru.

"You were able to ally yourself to the lord of the west? I can't believe that! Lord Sesshomaru is known far beyond the borders of his lands for disliking humans."

With a sigh Kagome began to explain about the upcoming threat and how even Lord Sesshomaru had come to question his former actions as it had been revealed to them that all alliances between their races were sabotaged by the Kamis themselves.

"This Tsukuyomaru-sama is also the reason why your family and you are in danger. More than normal dislike is at work behind the curtains and I don't want you to suffer like all the others couples I have met."

He didn't believe her at first. It seemed to be his opinion that just bad luck had caused the conflict to increase in his village. Only as Kagome started to recount all the fates of Youkais their spouses and Hanyos in general, his eyes started to slowly widen in understanding.

"I don't think that the great Inu no Taisho would have faced such a fate if not for the interference of the Kamis."

* * *

Ok I will go back to writing and hope to show you the next part soon.


	26. Lord of the south

Note: Thanks to all of you for being so patient! Sadly I'm still caught up in work... (I just come home at night and fall into bed dead tired... therefore I don't manage to proceed with writing as fast as I would like). I hope you still have fun with the next chapter ;-)

For all who ask themselves how many chapters are still to come: I honestly don't know. We are close to the blood moon chapters but I cannot tell you yet what will happens afterwards, if anything at all... soo I don't know...

To Noname90: I really took the time to think more about Kagome's tea club... There should be a meeting for kamis very soon and I probably figure out some things about the end battle. Just to get everything into allignment nicely. About dress code I'm still not sure... that rather depends on my mood. If I'm very annoyed with my lack of proceeding then I may play with the thoughts of forcing them all into those school uniform things that Kagome has to wear during the series... On a more serious note though I might have figured some new members out for Kagome's team ;-).

To lady sesshomaru sama 949: Thank you for still replying! I'm so happy to get all your great ideas and input! -Also thanks for motivating me to write more! This chapter is especially for you, have fun:

 **Lord of the south**

Kagome hadn't met Tsukuyomaru in her last life, only Shiori had been alive when they had finally arrived at the village. Those were somber memories for her and she hated to linger on them again.

Inuyasha had fought with teeth and claws to save the small bat Hanyo and had even managed to do so in the end but the family was still split and mother and daughter would face an ugly fate. Shizu had no family or shiro to hide and raise her child like Izayoi had been able to do.

That story hadn't ended on a happy note but this time Kagome would protect the entire family if she could.

"Tsukuyomaru-sama, do you plan to approach your father about leaving the village at peace?"

Her voice sounded so foreboding that he raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed I planned on doing that especially as I had to realize that they secretly plan another attack for tonight. I came back to protect the village and my family but how do you know of it?"

Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry that I'm unable to fully explain those things but some of it was just plain concluding. I heard rumors of the attacks from other villages already and made my way here to offer aid. I don't know if you can accept my words as they are but I don't plan on lying nor can I tell you what else I have learned. I can of course let you in on my suspicion that there are plans beyond the surface to kill you and put your family especially Shiori into misery and despair just as example for others to not follow your path…"

Kagome stopped talking as she saw his eyes turn red. Within a moment he was on her and pressed her against the wall holding her at her neck. She didn't fight him, allowing him to see in her eyes that she didn't lie.

"What will happen to Shiori?"

His voice was cold and left no room to argue. Despite his obvious anger Kagome felt relieved, obviously she had found the right words. It seemed that Shiori's fate was important enough to him to actually listen to her plead.

"If you die then your clan will come for her. She has your abilities to hold the barrier hasn't she?"

His eyes widened in realization and he let the woman go. Kagome took a deep breath and started to heal her injuries while listening to him speaking.

"They would need her as father is too old to hold the barrier, I thought he wouldn't turn against me because I'm the next guardian and he would need my for their survival but if what you say is true then they would indeed come after her…"

"Her fate would be to remain imprisoned by people who despise her for her very being and she wouldn't be able to protect her mother or the village either…"

In his anger he managed to punch a hole into the wall. He could see how the night was going to turn out…

He would fight to protect the village and exhaust himself only to confront his father but he must have already planned killing him, there was no other reason for the guards not being there and him being able to sneak away so easily this time. They wanted to allow him to exhaust himself to make killing him easier afterwards.

"Will you accept my help?"

He turned around to face the odd human again. He couldn't help but stare at her. Kagome saw how his light eyes reflected confusion.

"Why would you help me? What is there to gain for you? You neither know me nor anyone in this village. There is no reason for you to care."

"I may not be a Miko but I have promised to help as many people as I can. There are few things I really despise but one of those things is being manipulated and being used by the Kamis to slay an entire race just because it would be convenient for them. Merely two weeks ago I saved the last inhabitants of Horaijima island. Not more than a handful of Hanyo children survived the attacks and the slavery, their fate was to be a sacrifice to power the shields around the island for some more years. I have sworn that I will not stand by and watch more of such despicable acts to happen if I'm able to prevent them.

Both of them heard a soft gasp and turned to see Shizu and the newly awake Shiori standing in the doorframe. The Youkai put the conversation aside and went to his daughter to hug her lovingly. He softly put his head on hers and took in a deep breath while holding his child. He still had the terrible images of what would happen to her clear on his mind.

"Don't worry, both of you. I will protect you."

Shizu suddenly kneeled next to them and flung herself around her loved ones.

"I don't want you to die Tsukuyomaru, please whatever you do be careful!"

He softly kissed his wife, not caring that there was still a stranger present in the room. Kagome did mind her own business though, thinking through how she would be able to fend of the attack that would happen tonight.

She needed to defeat Taigokumaru tonight.

Kagome knew he would be there as well; he enjoyed the bloodshed too much to simply stay away. Of course he wouldn't show himself to his son in order to keep up pretense long enough to keep the lie of mere rouge bats attacking and not him being the one ordering them. If she managed to stop him tonight she could probably save the small family.

She was interrupted in her musings though.

"What happened to the children you saved?"

His voice was laced with sadness and curiosity so she decided to answer.

"We led them to a village close by my own. The former demon slayer clan has agreed to take in and train the refugees of the current conflict. The priests have managed to already target lone Youkais and Hanyos."

At first he stared at her disbelieving but after sensing the truth from her words he paused a while before speaking again.

"Would they accept Shizu and Shiori as well?"

"Yes they would and you could have a home there too because I'm not allowing you to die!"

He stared at her quite oddly but as he felt the appreciation of his family he could only accept her aid. The blood coral crystal was still in his possession and if Shiori would be able to hold the barrier for the village then he would be able to focus on the fight. His daughter courageously agreed to try it.

Kagome smiled under her mask.

With her father to show her how to use her powers and to guide her through the process she was sure the small girl would be able to protect the people. Obviously it had been good for Tsukuyomaru to hear that his little girl had inherited his powers because he had gained a lot of faith into his child.

Shizu would make sure that Shiori was left alone by the villagers during the attack and both would remain in their home. Shizu may only be human but she had learned how to fight throughout the last years and she would be able to fend off everyone trying to interrupt their child.

Her husband also gave her a suited Youkai blade which he had brought from his clan. It seemed he had wanted to gift it to her and had ordered its creation. It was suited for her size and built and was lighter than most weapons but not less deadly than any other Youkai weapon.

It could also create a barrier around them, not as strong as the one created with the blood coral crystal but enough to fend off most attackers. Shizu accepted it gratefully and hugged her love once more before the Youkai and the warrior left into the sky above the village to intercept the attackers.

Tsukuyomaru unfolded what Kagome had thought to be a cape but seemed to have always been his wings. She marveled how fast and smoothly he lifted himself into the air. Kirara and her connected and created their shield before following. The Youkai looked down at them and couldn't help his surprise as he saw their combined shield. A human that was able to use youki and a Youkai that was allowing Reiki to course through it? It was a unique sight.

The battle was ruthless and Kagome really had to focus hard to not be killed within the first seconds. The clan of bat Youkais was livid as they found their prey shielded. It also wasn't just any shield but their own which kept them away from sating their blood lust. It meant that their own guardian had turned against them.

As they found the traitor opposing them they showed Tsukuyomaru no mercy. Even if he was supposed to be their next leader, no one would be spared after such betrayal. Not even their prince would survive such a move. Only his father seemed to realize that his son wasn't the one holding up the shield against them. So in secret he hatched a new plan.

The sonar waves nearly stunned Kirara twice and the superior speed and fluent movements of the Youkais were hell to work with. It was only thanks to their shield that both of them were still able to fight. They were of course able to score some points for their team as well but killing of a few minor bats who were probably dear to Tsukuyomaru in one way or another was not necessarily making Kagome feel good.

She dived another time and jumped off Kirara's back, made a spin in the air and slew two bats with the Naginata before her friend caught her again. She flared her shield and purified those who had thought to catch her off guard during her jump. Then Kirara and Kagome leaned to fly a sharp turn to the left and as she felt her enemies following the bait she turned, launched an arrow and shot.

Taigokumaru was livid as he felt the burning sensation in the air. Without the blood coral crystal he was unable to prevent the enormous damage from the warrior Miko. Despite being as slow as humans came to be, she was able to deal great damage with her powers. He could smell the burned remains of his clan members. He came out of hiding to face his son; he would no longer accept this embarrassment to be part of the clan. He would die!

"Tsukuyomaru you are a disgrace! You allow a human to destroy your own clan and for what? For a puny little mate that won't even live long enough to see the end of this century."

"Father? You are here? This is no random attack… you came to destroy my family!"

The prince became terribly angry. His eyes bled red as he realized that it wasn't such a random raid for food as they had tried to make him believe. His father wanted to kill his family!

 _My Shizu and Shiori, I promise I will protect you._

He only heard the menacing laughter of his father.

"Maybe it was my plan in the beginning to kill of that distraction and make you see sense. You should have come back to the clan to fulfill your duty but now you have proven to me that I don't have to rely on such an irresponsible source as you. You are a useless creature who would betray your clan for a human!"

Tsukuyomaru was enraged and in his rage he killed another three of his former clan members.

"I wasn't the one who led the clan against defenseless people in hope to kill off my son's family!"

"Would it please you to hear that I changed my plan then?"

"What do you mean?"

Tsukuyomaru was shocked by the announcement. For one second he had hope beyond hope that his father would accept his family but then the elder launched at his son and the prince's eyes widened as he was about to be hit by his own father's sonar waves.

Kagome screamed out. She wouldn't let the daiyoukai die but she was surrounded and unable to get closer to the clan leaders. The bats didn't stop attacking her and it didn't matter to them how many she slew. She remained stuck. She couldn't believe she wouldn't be able to save him.

Before anything too bad could happen though, the wind shifted and crescent moon shaped energy blasts cut through the sonar wave which was heading for the prince. Before Tsukuyomaru was able to realize what happened, he saw his father's body fall apart in parts of flesh.

The lines where the strange attack had cut the former leader of his clan were still glowing. Before his father's face split into two pieces by a vertical cut, he saw the stunned expression on the old creature's face. He had despised the old man but he still was his father so he couldn't feel relief upon his death. He only felt shock and sorrow but he had to focus on the one who had killed his opponent.

Kagura in all her glory hovered high above their heads. Her trademark smirk was in place. Kagome was puzzled at how much like Naraku she truly was. The wind witch and his second creation had appeared on the chessboard…

 _Naraku, why have you sent her? Is she here to protect me or to destroy my efforts?_

Tsukuyomaru had become the new leader of the clan and as he glared at those bat demons closest to him he demanded that they showed respect. They seemed unsure about what to do though. At the very least the fighting paused and the noises and screams of battle ceased. They knew that they had a new king but would they accept his leadership now?

Kagome knew that right now they had to act fast; there was no more reason for continuing with more bloodshed. The leading power behind the attacks was dead, so now the survivors had a chance to end this peacefully without any more losses but one look into their eyes told her that there seemed to be no hope for a rational decision.

They only wanted revenge…

The new clan leader looked upwards at the newcomer. The female Youkai seemed very powerful; she wore a white yukata with a blood colored obi, patterns of flowers all over the white fabric. She had black hair which was held up by feathers. White skin and red lips… such a portrayal of beauty and yet so deadly.

"Who are you and why have you killed my father?"

His voice was stern but held no hatred towards Kagura. He couldn't yet know if she was friend or foe and Kagome admired that he could still make level headed decisions even through his own pain.

"I'm the wind witch Kagura and I was sent by my master to protect Lady Kagome."

Tsukuyomaru was surprised again. A Youkai was sent to protect his human ally? What had happened with the world? It felt truly surreal but then he had to take it with stride and focus on the most important issues.

Kagome was curios and greeted Kagura with a respectful bow.

"Kagura-sama well met, may I thank you for your aid? Please tell Naraku-sama that I'm grateful for sending you. May I know what your intentions are for the clan members now that the leader is gone?"

Before Kagura could answer or even sneer at the irritating human on her huge kitten, they heard a scream. Without any thought, Tsukuyomaru dived downwards trying to reach his daughter. Kagome had no enhanced hearing but with sudden realization she knew that the one screaming had to be Shiori.

She also berated herself for not realizing sooner that this could happen. It did happen the last time! How could she have missed the She followed after the daiyoukai but all of them were thrown back by the barrier.

Kagome knew that they were at a loss. Not even Tetsusaiga had been able to penetrate the barrier of the blood coral crystal. So how would she? Meanwhile the ghost of Taigokumaru terrorized both his daughter in law and his own grandchild. Emerging from the blood coral crystal the presence tried to destroy them.

Shiori still held on to the crystal not daring to let go. Her father had told her to keep the shield up no matter what. She was to protect the people and she wouldn't fail him, even if it would cost her life. Shizu screamed at her child to throw the damn thing away but the girl wouldn't listen. She still used the barrier created from her blade to shield both of them from the shade of her former father in law.

Shizu knew that the shield wouldn't hold long and she could only hope that help would come to them soon. Her mind focused and her expression became stiffer, she wouldn't allow this monster to hurt her daughter, no matter what. More of her life force flew into her blade enhancing the barrier and fending off another attack of Taigokumaru's ghost.

Tsukuyomaru's desperation grew as he realized that the blood coral prevented him from reaching his family. Shiori must have taken his words to heart and he knew that his daughter couldn't yet decide on allowing some people to pass through the barrier while keeping others out. It took years to master the barrier and his child only started with holding it up today.

Tears of anger flew down his face.

He was incredible proud of Shiori for holding out so splendidly and keeping the barrier strong even if she was scared, in danger and probably in pain. Yet he was unable to reach her and he cursed the crystal for allowing his child to be hurt in the first place.

Kagome had closed her eyes and focused her powers. United with Kirara her senses were even more enhanced and she could smell and hear what the cat demon could. The barrier was an unwavering light in front of her inner eyes and she knew that not even her shield breaking arrows would be able to pierce it.

Yuuki had once told her to not demand control over a process.

#

 **Flashback**

The dojo was quite stuffed again. Many people wanted to see the small prodigy. Kagome was beloved by spectators as well as her colleges and in tournaments she proved to keep her focus and never showed nerves.

Today she had to fight against an older and more skilled opponent and contrary to many other times her opponent didn't underestimate her for her size, age and gender. It was a difficult encounter and she had to face defeat in the first round. During the break before meeting him another time her sensei approached her.

"Kagome you cannot control how a fight goes. You can focus on what you want but if spent all your power in trying to form it then you will be too stuck in your way to be able to adapt to what is needed."

She looked at Yuuki warily. Kagome was exhausted and somewhat annoyed with her lack of success.

"What do you mean?"

"You cannot force things to go like you want. Sometimes you need to adapt to what is needed!"

 **End Flashback**

#

In the end she had been able to win the third round of the fight but only because she figured out to switch her approach to something completely new. It was a worthy fight and she hadn't mind to lose to such a skilled opponent.

Later he came to her and thanked her for such an interesting fight. He admitted to her that he had been astounded that even with studying all her former fights, moves and having the upper hand for most part of the encounter, that she was still able to figure out a way to finally defeat him. Kagome had smiled and they had parted ways as friends.

The question was what exactly was needed right now.

Kagome wanted to defeat Taigokumaru.

She wanted to save Shiori.

But what did she really need?

She needed a way to protect Shiori from the ghost of Taigokumaru which she knew was trying to kill her to absorb her powers into the crystal as well.

 _The crystal… wait a second!_

All guardians of the barrier committed their powers to the crystal and somewhere during their guard they lost the ability to hold it. Like the old bat had needed to pass the duty onto his son…

"Tsukuyomaru-sama? Don't you pour your powers inside the crystal during your time as guardian?"

She waited until she received a confused and suspicious nod from the daiyoukai. He still tried to break through the barrier but was unable too, no matter what powers he used. Therefore Kagome continued.

"I believe that a part of your father's ghost has emerged from the crystal to attack Shiori… If his powers are inside the crystal shouldn't be yours too? Maybe you have enough connection to it so you could reach out for her?"

He didn't want to question how a stranger was able to know such things. Not right there at that moment but the comment stung. It also reminded him of a way to reach out for his child. Also it was a fact that stung even more and left his pride with a harsh blow… Why hadn't he thought of that himself?

He only nodded at the warrior and slowly went downwards to land on the ground next to the barrier. Carefully he placed his hands on the vibrating red field. Within a moment he was drawn towards the crystal that was still courageously held by his girl. It seemed that his father truly had found a way to attack them!

He was proud of his wife to fend the shade off more than once but noted how she tired as the blade drew more and more of her life.

Funnily the situation had an upside effect too, with emerging from the crystal his father had to give up whatever control he still held over the coral. Therefore Tsukuyomaru found no resistance as he demanded obedience of the red orb. He was the current guardian and even if it had enough mind of its own to protect itself it couldn't deny his rule in any other matter.

Shiori suddenly felt great. Warmth emerged from the crystal and it held a blue soft light. Then she felt the presence of her father. She couldn't help the tears of relief flowing down her cheeks.

"Shh little one, everything is alright. Shiori you do such a great job! Don't be scared I will help you now."

She nodded carefully to her father's presence, while not losing focus on the barrier. She heard his soft words of guidance and allowed him to use her powers with his mind to guide the barrier.

Meanwhile outside of the shield the bat Youkais had realized that their new lord was distracted and loud discussions and quarrels erupted. Kagome had enough, she would protect the daiyoukai as long as he was busy helping his family.

She used her holy arrow and laced it with a huge amount of her powers but no hatred, she wanted their attention. As the light shot right through the middle of the swarm and lightened the night sky for a moment with the brightness of the sun all of them turned to face the warrior, only to hear her loud and clear voice.

"You will listen to me closely because I'm not going to give you a second chance nor will I show any of you mercy."

The snarling of them nearly swallowed her words. Kagome let her aura out and cloaked all of them in a giant shield of reiki. She didn't put any hatred into it even if they deserved more than a bit of it.

She remembered Akemi's words as well as Yuuki's.

Love ruled and she may have wanted to slay through their ranks but she needed to stop this senseless fighting. Therefore she pulled her compassion for their situation into the field. They had lost their leader and the faith into Tsukuyomaru for putting the needs of his family above the needs of his clan.

She focused on her powers and wove her appreciation for the current lord into her aura. All the caring, his collected decisions during battle and with facing Kagura; everything good about him which she had witnessed tonight flew into her weavings. The situation calmed.

Kagura didn't know what she should think of any of this. After being created by Naraku she had been sent north to hunt down priests and Youkais who could have threatened their plans. Naraku had been thorough and her tasks had ranged from taking out political opponents to plain raids.

She despised Naraku and the power he held over her but she had done as tasked because she was relatively free to roam the country and he hadn't forced her to come back to him as of yet.

As the Saimyousho had approached her with the task to protect a human she had sneered and killed the insects. She wasn't going to babysit a fool. For what happened next, she could have never been prepared. Suddenly she couldn't breathe anymore and then she had felt incredible pain in her chest.

It had been so intense that she fell hundred feet down and crashed into the surface. She had been brought to her knees by a force far away. At that moment she realized that she could run as far as she wanted but it didn't matter. Naraku literally held her heart and she had no free choice in her decisions. It made her livid and her blood was boiling in rage. She was the wind, how dared he to cage her in such a way?

Instead of giving into depression and submit to her helplessness like her sister Kanna, Kagura had decided to follow her own mind and tried to find a way to free herself from Naraku. Even if it meant she had to kill him to reach that goal. Until she found a way to accomplish that feat she would sabotage him wherever she could without raising suspicion of course. With resentment she slowly moved to find her next assignment.

Kagome hadn't been what Kagura had expected. She wasn't a Miko like those she had seen, there was ruthlessness to her fighting style and yet she showed compassion where Kagura thought it wasn't due.

Those bats were useless and weak without being protected by their leader's barrier. What kind of help would those weaklings be able to offer? She couldn't understand why the human wished for her to spare them. Yet, obviously Kagome's last statement towards her had told her that.

As they suddenly had heard the scream she helped the young lord to lend aid to those beyond his reach only to realize that his subordinates were going to attack them during their distraction. Kagura would have slain them but thought that it was going to help her endeavor if Kagome would get accidently killed.

Of course the warrior had realized the threat in time but instead of finally killing the pests she wrapped all of them including her in a giant field that had to be her aura. She felt calm, love, and care accompanied by such wellbeing that for the first time since she had left Naraku's shiro, she felt at peace.

For Kagome it looked like as if she would be able to make them see reason but then everything escalated again. More than half of the creatures decided to land on the surface accepting their new lord and the changed rules regarding humans but a small group of more capable fighters decided to try and overthrow him anyway. Kagome had no choice but to fight them as Tsukuyomaru was still busy with the barrier. As she looked down at him she saw suddenly how the barrier changed color though and he could pass through the now blue light.

She smiled and turned to the fools deciding to oppose her. Without mercy she charged at them, they were fast but the powerful crimson sphere of the Naginata slew five before entangling them into close range fight. Kagome sucked youki out of attacks and opponents that came too close to her and released powerful shockwaves with the additional power. She used the ability to cut youki to deal terrible cuts at their wings and more than one bat crashed downwards.

Kagura saw that there was not much chance of Kagome getting killed and decided to use her dancing dragon blades to end the farce. She didn't want to waste the entire night with this nonsense.

Kagome had to accept it as she saw Kagura's attack slaying the rest of the group. It was good to know that she had at least the same strength as in her first life. With a sigh she flew downwards where the others of Tsukuyomaru's subordinates shrank back from them in fear.

"I will not harm you, nor will Kagura-sama. You are under Tsukuyomaru's rule and he will decide upon your fate."

She spoke calm and collected and it seemed enough to put them somewhat at ease. Now they had to wait for their lord's return.

Feeling her father's presence had given Shiori enough confidence to keep mastering the barrier. She didn't succumb to its attempt to control her. Her father calmed her and guided her to manipulating the field in a way that would allow him entrance. It was hard for her to follow the process but with her sheer determination she managed and within moments she could feel the approaching heartbeat of her father.

Tsukuyomaru entered the barrier and headed straight for his family. He saw the house and landed in the backyard. Not a moment too early was his approach as his father's spirit launched for another attack and Shizu was barely awake anymore. He gathered his powers and attacked the shade. His sonar wave was enough to dispel the lingering being and send it off to the netherworld.

Then Shizu collapsed and the shield fell. He caught her before she hit the floor and gathered his courageous wife in an embrace. He loved her dearly and today he was also very proud of her. He softly kissed the unconscious form and carried her over to her resting place. Luckily the house hadn't been damaged too much as the attacks of his father had mainly focused on his family.

After making sure that his wife rested peacefully he went to his child. Carefully he embraced Shiori and as he felt her exhaustion he allowed some of his own youki to flow through her giving her some of his own strength. Carefully without harming her in the process he slowly took over the powering of the shield and Shiori could feel how more and more of the pressure was lifted off of her. She sunk to her knees as she was finally free of the crystal and felt how her father swept her up.

"You have been so brave my little one. I'm proud of you."

With a tender kiss on her head he placed his child next to her mother and allowed both of them to regain some strength. Then he returned to the border of the barrier to find Kagome and the rest of his clan waiting for his return.

To say that the approaching morning was a happy one would have been a lie but Kagome knew that it could have been far worse. The people of the village had realized that Shiori had protected them and in their shame they came to apologize to the whole family. Kagome hoped that in time they would finally be able to look beyond the surface of them being Youkai and rather see the heart beneath. Tsukuyomaru had announced that he would take over the duty to lead his clan and welcomed the survivors, in future they wouldn't attack human villages anymore even if Kagome didn't mind them feasting on criminals and their enemies. She earned a sly smile from them for that comment.

Things would be able to heal now and with the warning of the warrior they would be able to look out for traps send by the Kamis. They also promised her to get into contact with her allies should need arise.

"Lady Kagome, I also want you to offer sending refugees to us. I shall be able to protect them and they will find a home either in the caves of the clan or in the village. I only ask that they behave polite and don't harm my people."

She thanked Tsukuyomaru thoroughly for his aid and had to smile that he had seemingly decided that the village now belonged to his clan as well.

After sharing a light breakfast provided by the villagers for the fighters she managed to pull Kagura aside for a conversation.

The village rested downhill of them as both females met at a secluded place between the huge rocks that covered the area.

"Kagura-sama you seem to struggle with something won't you tell me what ails you?"

"And why would I trust you with my business human? You are weak and Naraku's puppet, he is using you and you even seem to enjoy it… Why would I ever talk to you?"

Kagome pondered her words… was that what she thought of her? It seemed so. In the eyes of the freedom loving wind witch she was probably a fool for entangling herself into Naraku's webs when she had the choice to leave.

Because she has no choice, Kagome suddenly realized what might have sparked Kagura's antagonism towards her the last time. In the eyes of the Youkai she did everything freely while Kagura was forced.

 _Maybe she is jealous?_

If she only knew that I was even more manipulated than her and Naraku as well. She would probably laugh her ass off if she was to realize that her master had been a mere puppet to the jewel all along.

Kagome sighed.

"I don't believe that you have many friends of acquaintances you could talk too so I'm offering to listen. I will not promise you help or anything but I will listen and what is spoken between us will remain between the two of us."

Kagura snorted.

"You sound so confident. Do you really think you could keep something from Naraku?"

Before the Youkai could continue with belittling her, Kagome called her shield forth. Kagura stiffened in shock but the expected burning sensation never came. Instead she was enveloped in a warm light that surrounded them and perfectly shielded them from anything that would try to listen in. Kagome had to stifle her laughter as she saw Kagura's surprised expression.

"Yes I believe I can. He might be completely capable of finding the information he needs from another source but he won't find it from me."

It seemed she had gained the wind witch's respect in some way because she seemed to finally speak about what burdened her mind.

"I hate Naraku. He doesn't care for us in any way; he only cares for his plans. He would even send us in a trap just to lure out someone or test an opponent's strength. It never matters if we survive or not."

Kagome could hear the bitterness in her words. She knew that the other spoke the truth and it did hurt her. He probably didn't value them or thought of them as their own beings. For him they were just means to an end. It was how Naraku was… Then she had a thought. Maybe he would come to value them more after the blood moon… Not that she could tell Kagura that of course because she didn't dare to even utter one word about her plans then. She could only hope.

Instead of answering, Kagome placed a hand on the other's shoulder. As they both sat on a rock next to each other it wasn't too hard to accomplish. She felt Kagura tensing as a soft flow of reiki entered her. She only relaxed after feeling incredibly calmed, loved and protected. It was such a beautiful light and there was no harm done to her. Kagome simply waited and allowed her powers to lift the weight and depression off of the other.

"It's the only way of offering you some aid that I know at the moment. What are your plans then in regards of Naraku?"

Kagura didn't know if she left her guard down too much at that moment but it felt so right to just talk to her.

"I want to kill him so I can be free. If I betray him he will squash my heart but I will not stop trying to be free."

"Kagura-sama I cannot promise you anything but maybe there is a way to reach your freedom another way."

The lady stared at Kagome with her huge red eyes. Kagome smiled they were both so similar her master and his creation. With a soft sigh she told Kagura that Naraku could gift her freedom as well.

"He would never do such a thing!"

"…Never say never…"

Kagome knew her words were cryptic and wouldn't instill much faith into her new friend but it was the only thing she could tell at the moment. Therefore she switched the topic.

"I wouldn't mind if you don't stay around always. I guess you are tasked to protect me but that doesn't mean that I need a babysitter all day. I would appreciate if you check back with me once in a while but I won't keep you from doing what you desire. Whatever that may be…"

She didn't expect the other to take a deep breath in relief. Right then she realized that her wish for freedom must be more than hating being confined.

Maybe it was really something in Kagura's nature... She asked herself of what part of Naraku the wind witch had been created? Had he once swallowed so many sky Youkais? Just why would they have agreed to melt with him if they loved their freedom so much?

Naraku would always remain a puzzle for her, one she couldn't solve. A strong longing went through her body.

 _Do I miss him already so much?_

 _Yes, I do._

The realization stung more than she cared to think. She turned her thoughts away and focused on Kagura again. It seemed that the Youkai agreed with her as she started to pull her feather from her hair. Kagome knew that she meant to leave.

"Farewell then Kagura-sama."

The other simply nodded before lifting into the morning sun.

Kagome dispelled her shield and watched how the dark point in the sky faded from her sight.

Kagura left but her thoughts remained with the unusual human. She still didn't know what she had expected from the warrior but it wasn't what she had found.

She hadn't expected to find compassion not towards her or Youkais in general. Neither had she expected to find herself as free as possible at the moment. Kagura found herself at odds with her own being. She would have preferred to despise Kagome, it would have been much easier to kill her in hopes to find a way to escape Naraku, if she had been able to hate the human but now she found that she couldn't. It didn't mean she had to like the human either… it just meant that she would try to find another way to seek her revenge.

#

Kirara and Kagome left the village, it was late afternoon and they had to hurry to reach the border in time. After their adventure they had needed to catch some hours of sleep though as both of them had received minor wounds and were tired.

The wind seemed on their side though and they didn't face any obstacles. No bad weather or heavy breeze was slowing them down. She could neither detect any Youkais that was a good sign though.

Ok, it probably would be very questionable and some would argue against her dubbing it a good sign but for her it was, at least in this situation. Lower Youkais and those who were hardly more than rouge animals tended to shy away if they felt huge powers approach. She could only hope that she was catching up with the southern lord.

She sighed as the sun began to set again. How did it always happen that her fights always tend to start in the middle of the night? It wasn't like she had improved eyesight or anything that made such things any easier… She could sense auras and she tended to use her senses in the night, she also profited from Kirara's sensing abilities and she managed her battles in the dark but honestly why did that always happen to her?

It wasn't to be changed as the sky grew darker and she hadn't yet found a trace of him. Then suddenly she felt the enormous aura she was looking for. Kirara reacted in a similar fashion like her. Her hair suddenly stood straight up in her neck and Kagome could hear the snarling sounds of the cat.

 _And with this aura, Sesshomaru thought him an unworthy opponent?_

Kagome was really puzzled and questioned not just her own sanity for heading there but also the western lord's.

Or is Sesshomaru's aura even more impressive than I know? I never saw him going full strength; it could be that an aura like the one of the dragon Youkai truly was nothing to him?

 _Hell, how glad I am that we are on the same side!_

A feeling of fear settled in her stomach as she maneuvered downwards, she could only hope that she hadn't taken a bite far too huge for her. To prepare herself for the coming battle she reached for some of her meditation techniques.

It did calm Kirara and her.

Inuyasha was able to defeat the revived Ryuukotsusei and now she would defeat his son.

The southern lord was a handsome appearance. He already waited for her approaching him; it seemed that his senses had warned him ahead. Currently she could only see his back. Right at the moment, the Youkai stood in the clearing facing away from her, looking into direction of his homeland.

He didn't seem to consider her enough a threat to even face her…

Kagome used that moment to take in his appearance. He wore an armor that reminded her strongly of the one she had seen Inu no Taisho wear. It held different patterns and spikes but it seemed as if they had the same smith. Kagome fought down the image of a lone smith somewhere in the mountains and the long row of Daiyoukais standing in line to get their armor crafted. She barely managed to swallow her snicker.

The Youkai probably had the same height as Sesshomaru but felt somehow thinner in his stature. He had long black hair which was held together by red ribbon. He also wore red Yukata and a red Haori. The only patterns on his clothing which Kagome could make out were black flames close to his fighting boots. She stood there for a while just taking his presence in as he reached up to the sword across his back and pulling it out with one fluent move.

"Are you done staring yet, creature?"

Then he turned around and Kagome felt like someone had hit her straight into her face. She was staring into dark eyes with blood red markings on his forehead. It wasn't that what shocked her so much but that the face she was looking at was so similar to Raidon's that she couldn't think of a coincidence.

 _He must be his father!_

He was the lord of the south and even if his own land lords were currently trying to revolt against his rule, he wouldn't take such blunt disrespect from his enemies. The western lord hadn't even had the courage to show up in person but sent such a little worm to meet him?

He seethed with anger.

In the beginning he had been curious as he heard something approach. It had no scent and seemed to be able to conceal its powers. To turn around and face this little creature had been a huge disappointment. He couldn't even tell if it was a Youkai, he only suspected that anything else wouldn't dare to approach an opponent as strong as him but he could only make out a cloaked figure.

Kagome knew she was dead. There was no way she could find it in herself to kill Raidon's father! Not after knowing how much the Youkai had suffered with spending all those centuries alone in the world.

 _It is his father! How am I supposed to stop him?_

She was so stunned that she nearly missed the next comment.

"It seems that Sesshomaru really doesn't care for his lands or people if he doesn't even keep check on his own borders. He must be a weakling and undeserving of his father's lands… maybe I should just take them away from him if he doesn't care for them anyway."

There was such arrogance in his voice, it made Kagome cringe. It was a good wakeup call though as it reminded her of how this creature had destroyed great parts of the west before he was stopped in the last timeline. She wouldn't allow that to happen, not this time around. She also felt that it was high time to take this lord down a peck or two.

Therefore she decided to play with his pride a little bit. If anyone had asked her she wouldn't have known where she took the confidence or the courage from. Maybe the flow or better her instincts were taking over again.

"My lord Sesshomaru does protect his borders should a threat arise..."

She spoke with clear words and made sure to convey everything she left unspoken with the same clarity. She also made her tone sounding somewhat bored.

It didn't take more than a second for his reaction to show as she had basically deemed him not being a threat and not being worthy of "her lord's" attention.

Right there Kagome didn't know that her words had more than one effect. Not only did they reinforce Sesshomaru's reputation and played with her enemy's pride but it also successfully prevented Maikeru from getting involved.

It took a lot out of the general to not start snarling at her stupidity. He had just arrived in the area in time to hear her announcement. This human was so enraging that he could have strangled her. Instead he had to hide himself and conceal his presence unable to do anything.

Not only had he found the village void of her upon his return, forcing him to track her again all over the country, he also had to finally find her in the middle of a battle against the lord of the south of all things.

This creature's father had mortally wounded their great lord Inu no Taisho! How could this small fragile human run off and engage herself into such a fight on her own!

He was so angry and scared for her but he would have denied the second feeling. Maikeru knew that his lord wouldn't be pleased with him when he would report these happenings. Less of all as the stupid human had just successfully prevented anyone of the army of the west to interfere in her stupid fight.

If he barged in now then her declaration of him not being a threat would be void and as she had spoken in the name of the western lord, it would undermine his lord's credibility.

 _What has she thought?_

 ** _Probably she hadn't thought at all… Maybe she only wanted to rile him up._**

 _Which she did beautifully but the stupid girl also made sure that we cannot help her!_

 ** _We must help her! We are ordered to protect her. She is pack!_**

 _You have heard her; the lord interferes if there is a threat… If we barge in now then we undermine his rule. It truly is inconvenient but we cannot disgrace our lord with intervening._

His beast snarled at him.

There were some things that his more animalistic side simply couldn't understand. That side didn't care much for politics and was now denied a good battle and protecting a pack member. So he stood there hiding and cursing the human. A general of the west hiding behind a tree because she thought she needed to go and play hero.

She had even called Sesshomaru "her" lord… He didn't know if he should be amused that she seemed to have finally accepted to be part of their pack or if he should be livid that his hands had been bound.

The Ryu Youkai launched straight at her with his drawn Katana, his eyes bled red and Kagome had barely enough time to raise a shield before the blade already connected with it. He was successfully thrown back by her purifying powers. Obviously he hadn't expected her to be able to hurt him in such a way because she could smell the burnt flesh. It seemed that she had been able to hit him more than he would ever admit.

Ryuhikaru was amazed to find out that he obviously faced a human maiden with holy powers. It was such a strange occurrence on so many levels that he even forgot to be angered by her defiance to die.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I will try to update soon. :) I always enjoy your replies and ideas... just saying...


	27. Ryuukotsusei

Notes: Welcome back to another chapter :-) I hope you will like it. I'm going off to continue with the next one.

Thanks for all the reviews and for joining the story. For the newcomers: Welcome! I'm happy that you decided to join the rollercoaster ride...

For those on board since the start: Its soo amazing to have you on board! Thanks you are great.

 **Ryuukotsusei**

Maikeru felt the earth rumble. He had to dodge more than once as the huge fire blasts shook the surrounding area. The speed of the dragon was enormous. His attacks were fierce and huge parts of the lands around them had already paid the price for his anger.

It was already in the middle of the night and he couldn't deny his growing respect for Kagome. The battle continued on since hours. It seemed that Ryuhikaru had found a worthy opponent. The Inu general marveled her stamina, for being such a petit creature she sure could take many blows.

He had seen her being hit more than once.

His heart had clenched as she had been clawed and her enemy's blade had cut through the black Yukata. Ryuhikaru had aimed for the big vein on the inside of her upper left leg. Maikeru had been sure she was going to die but he was unable to smell any blood.

It seemed that she owed it to a very special armor that she was still able to fight. Maikeru had wondered about it before and he would have bet that it was Youkai armor if not for the reason that it had no enchantments upon itself. He couldn't sense any powers from it but even after been hit by those powerful attacks it stubbornly failed to even show a crack. As far as he could see from the distance it was completely plain, at least at the parts where he caught glimpses of it through the torn clothes.

Her new clothes were something he pondered too. Maikeru had immediately noticed that they were Youkai made contrary to those she wore before… they also felt very protective of her and he knew the smell of the youki which was woven into them.

This Naraku must have gifted the clothes to her. It was a revelation that held more weight than he wanted to deal with right now.

Kagome and Kirara rolled aside midair as another huge fire sphere was about to hit them. She countered with the crimson sphere and managed to interrupt the following sphere. But all of them (Kirara, her and the dragon) were thrown back from the impact of the two colliding powers.

Only minutes ago their opponent has finally dropped his humanoid shape to reveal his true huge dragon form. He was truly impressive even larger as the revived version of his father had been. Kagome had been truly impressed with his huge crimson colored snake like form.

He looked somewhat like the kingly dragon shapes she had seen at the traditional festivals… only that he was bigger, more menacing and reeked of evilness.

He made it really hard for the two of them and she knew that she had serious cuts all over her body especially on her head. She had nearly been decapitated by his claws once. If not for Kirara's reaction she now would be even shorter… Since that she had a serious wound on her forehead and it probably was infected. She had tried to heal it somewhat but the burning sensation wouldn't leave and she had more important things to focus on right now.

The only advantage she could find in the current situation was that the fire that burned down the surrounding forest managed to light the night enough for her to see during the battle. Her enemy also had taken many blows from her and he had at the very least looked as ruffled as she did.

His armor was cracked in numerous places as the Naginata had a mean bite.

She also preferred battling the huge dragon because he was slower in that form as in the humanoid shape. As she had already used up all her prayer beads and throwing arrows she was slowly running out of defense options.

She dodged beneath an attack, missed a hit with his enormous claw and flew underneath one of his coils to land on a part of his back. She jumped off Kirara and used the Naginata to stab her opponent. The blade was able to pierce through the iron thick skin and drew blood.

She heard a painful growl before being thrown off and caught again by Kirara who had distracted the claws during her attack.

In his anger Ryuhikaru disregarded his own safety and launched another sphere at them not caring if he could hit part of his own body. Kirara managed to bypass another sphere which crashed into the ground nearby. The area was already nearly dead and Kagome only hoped that whatever had lived there before was able to make it out in time.

Right now the fires were increasing and ate away all of the plant life around them. So much destruction…

As she was distracted for a second she nearly missed another sphere, on instinct she held out the Kon blade and as the sphere was upon them the Naginata managed to absorb it. Without thinking or questioning how she did it, she swung the blade and redirected the blast, catching the dragon off guard. It seemed that Ryuhikaru wasn't expecting to be hit with his own attack right there. Not hesitating as the huge monster was thrown backward and distracted; she put the blade away and launched an arrow.

With all her heart and her love for Akemi and Raidon she poured a sleeping spell into the arrow tip. Then she let go.

 _Hit the mark…_

It did. For whatever reason and she was quite sure it weren't the Kamis, she managed to hit the dragon at the place where she had cut its skin before. The wound hadn't yet fully closed and the arrow was able to pierce the steely skin of the dragon, infecting it and slowing it. It seemed that one arrow wasn't enough though to ban him and while he was slowed down he didn't fall asleep.

Ryuhikaru cursed.

"You pest, don't think that such a weak arrow will stop me from ending you. Who are you anyway that you think you could stop me from taking what I desire?"

She saw him returning to his smaller form; obviously he finally realized that he would need his increased speed to take her down.

Kagome sighed, she was tired and her body wouldn't be able to move on high speed much longer. She gritted her teeth.

 _I have decided to do this and just because it is less easy as I expected doesn't mean I can simply give up!_

It was true, there were innocent people living in the south. They weren't responsible for their lords to be such fools.

They were the ones which would suffer for the next century… in the political chaos that Ryuhikaru's death would leave them in; they would starve, loose lands and family and suffer from the scavenging birds trying to fill the power void the dragon would leave.

She reminded herself that she was here, alone because she wanted to prevent those things from happening. Gathering courage and taking a breath, she decided to finally answer the lord.

"My name is Kagome and I came here tonight because I will not allow the suffering you cause to continue!"

Something in her wording or maybe her tone must have startled him enough because he didn't immediately attack her.

"The suffering I cause? What are you talking about? As if I would care for some villages around this place. It is your lord's fault if your people are going to suffer. He is the one too scared to show his face!"

He may have expected many things but not her starting laughing. He grew irritated again, she may have been an exceptional fighter for a human and he had held a growing respect for her skill to wound him but now she was daring too much!

Before he could attack her again he heard her next words and those made him pause.

"You are a fool if you still think I'm talking about my people. The suffering you cause, only concerns your own realm."

"Human I'm done with this ridiculous talking…"

"…Really? Funny, there I thought you were not just stronger than your father but smarter as well…"

She shouldn't have spoken the last part. The Ryu saw red and attacked her again. Acting on instinct again she raised the Naginata and from the Ken blade emerged the powerful barrier, successfully flinging him backwards into a tree. With a loud crack the trunk split into half as his body crashed against it.

Maikeru couldn't believe that she had managed to defeat the southern lord but even after a few breaths the figure didn't rise again.

The area cleared somewhat and Kagome knew that her opponent couldn't be defeated yet. She could feel his aura hadn't disappeared; it just had stiffened in shock. It took a moment to realize what had startled the dragon but through the fire she was finally able to get a look at the mountain side they have gotten to.

 _Damn._

She hadn't realized that they actually fought at the same place where Inu no Taisho had battled Ryuukotsusei. As Ryuhikaru had looked up again, his eyes must have landed on the petrified form of his father.

Kagome couldn't help it; she felt compassion for the Youkai.

This wasn't something she wished upon anyone… He probably thought that he could die here tonight, even if not through her hands, if Sesshomaru appeared he wouldn't stand a chance. Not after exhausting himself in the battle against her. So he must have realized that he wouldn't return home to his people or his family and then he had to see the corpse of his father. It was a mean joke.

"Ryuhikaru this doesn't have to end this way…"

She didn't expect him to be angry at her words as she came closer.

"What? You would be so cruel to even deny me an honorable death in battle?"

He sounded so defeated. She just knew that it came from seeing his own father and not from any wound she had inflicted upon him. Even if the arrow stuck in his side, was taking its toll. She could hear the tired sound in his voice. Slowly to not rise anymore of his anger or his fighting instincts, she came closer.

"I don't see any honor in dying."

"Hnh. I forgot that you are human, you cannot understand the ways of Youkai then."

It was funny that his voice didn't sound vicious anymore, it was calmer.

"That is true, some of your antics I will never understand but there are many things I don't get from humans either so it might be just me."

She knew that she was merely rambling but it did help with easing him into her presence as she slowly got closer to the fallen dragon. Finally she was close enough to realize what kept the Youkai from getting up again. It seemed that one part of the trunk had pierced through his lower abdomen, right beneath his cracked armor. In addition to her arrow it seemed enough to put him into a dazed state.

"You are peculiar creature, now will you finish what you have begun or will you make me beg for death?"

The amount of blood he was losing worried her and she knew that she had to be quick with whatever she would decide to do now.

"What will happen to your people if you die tonight?"

His black eyes were already unfocussed but she saw an expression of confusion on his face.

"There are many Youkai who desire my post. I won't be missed."

"Do you really think so lowly of yourself?"

Before she continued talking she sat down next to him. He seemed unable to see her through his unfocused eyes anymore but he heard the movement and turned towards its direction.

"When you die tonight your lands will fall to ruin for the next century. Your lords will fight over your power and your people will suffer for it. There will be hunger and chaos. It would be a deep blow for your lands."

She could finally see a tear fall down his cheek. He may be thinking of his family… Raidon had to be alive already. He told her that he was close to ten years old when the battle happened… She closed her eyes and her determination to find a solution for this encounter grew even more as she thought of the small child.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

His voice sounded broken.

"Because I want you to realize that coming here and challenging Lord Sesshomaru will not help you or your lands. I know you seek revenge and that you fault your current misery and political unease on us but you should have realized that it was your father's decision to leave his lands and duty behind to run off and challenge another realm. For what purpose if I may ask? …To gain more power?"

She could hear him gurgling in anger as he tried to curse her but it seemed that every kind of excitement or struggle just increased his injuries.

"What my father did is of no consequence anymore. As you said the land lords are trying to overthrow me and the only chance to regain my name in their eyes is to defeat the current lord of the west."

"Then they are fools. If you truly want to prove that you are the better lord, you should take your duties seriously. Killing anyone proves nothing but rebuilding your land, increasing the wealth and prosperity for your people does. As you said yourself Lord Sesshomaru seems to care nothing about his lands, so you could easily prove to be the worthier lord if you do."

"Pretty words but useless as I won't see the sunrise anymore…"

As the daiyoukai seemed to have lost his anger, she thought that he maybe had realized some of his errors. Especially as he was now stuck here and would die leaving his family alone to fend for themselves.

Her next words were calm but convincing.

"Hold still and don't fight me."

Carefully and with the help of Kirara she removed the Youkai from the entrapment. The wound of course angrily spilled more blood as the wooden stake was removed. Carefully they placed the Youkai onto the floor again and she connected to him, allowing her reiki to flow into him.

Ryuhikaru's eyes had already darkened. He couldn't understand why the woman still kept talking and wouldn't simply end his misery. With other opponents he would have understood that they would indulge themselves in his pain. He would have expected to be mocked but she didn't seem to enjoy what she did. She didn't seem to want to put him through the pain. Yet her words were hurtful, it put in front of his mind everything he had already lost and everything he would be losing soon.

He felt despair but then he was moved and freed from the tree trunk. The pain was overwhelming but he wouldn't allow himself anymore weakness and actually cry out. He also hadn't much strength left. Then he felt her warmth. At first he thought that it had to be the afterlife. That his soul was warmed by the eternal life that came after the one in the world, only as his surroundings got sharper again did he realize that what he felt was her reiki.

Surprise and disbelieve weren't strong enough words to describe what he experienced as the alien energy flew through his body.

His youki didn't react violently on the contrary even; his inner dragon seemed happy and pleased with being bathed in such a loving feeling. He felt himself relax. His curiosity was peaked and he followed his youki towards the stream of energy that was applied to him. His senses told him that the strange power was offered to him without restrictions and that his instincts absorbed it and used it to heal his body.

He had never felt such peace before. For the first time in his life he wasn't judged, just accepted. All of his life he had faced competition and struggle but here when he thought he was going to die he found something else.

 ** _Unconditional love and appreciation_**

Those were the words his inner beast found to describe what he felt. He couldn't tell how long it continued but much too early the feeling started to subside and he couldn't help the snarl that escaped him. He heard her soft laughter but it felt tired.

 _She must have exhausted herself… because of me._

A day ago he probably would have used the situation to his advantage and turn against her to slay her but not now. When he was honest with himself then he knew that he wanted to return home to his family. As she had said before, they were more important than what some lords may think of him.

 **"Thank you."**

He opened his eyes and they seemed clear again. Kagome simply nodded and accepted his thanks. Slowly he rose from his spot on the ground and inspected his state. He looked like hell but all his wounds had been healed. After making sure he was alright he focused on the human and her demon cat.

Both had scratches but would survive and at the very least the warrior looked less ruffled than him. Her clothes must have been a gift from a powerful Youkai as they had already restored themselves. He also had learned the hard way that they concealed a powerful armor. For all that he knew she must have been a powerful and high regarded fighter.

Who else would be granted such protection and care?

Maybe Sesshomaru had sent one of his better fighters to stop him and he wouldn't need to feel too embarrassed with being defeated by her.

 ** _No chance in that matter, whatever you say it was embarrassing._**

There were days when he truly despised his inner dragon.

#

As the sun rose above the lands, a very unusual sight was to be seen. Not that many were able to witness it. To be precise only Maikeru was still around and alive to see the Ryu and the human wander off into the direction of the huge dragon corpse.

 ** _She healed him…why?_**

 _I don't know. She is a strange one._

 ** _Indeed._**

Maikeru had listened to the conversation and now two sides of him fought for dominance. His logical side that could understand her reasoning but his beast couldn't understand how one could let a defeated enemy go. He also realized that she had planned this from the start.

Kagome had wanted to do that alone in hopes that no one would kill him. Maikeru would have needed to kill him as he was ordered to show enemies of the west no mercy.

Sesshomaru wouldn't even have a spare thought before killing him… She hadn't wanted to kill Ryuhikaru; she had wanted to make him see reason. It was so annoying, that he again fought against walking over to her strangling her to death.

They would need the south as ally if they hoped to face their enemy and she was obviously trying to strengthen the southern lands with returning their lord to them. His more logical side understood her actions, at least somewhat. His beast on the other hand wasn't able to follow his reasoning though.

 ** _She didn't kill him and then she even healed him and now SHE LET'S HIM GO!_**

She believes she can turn him from enemy to ally.

 ** _She is a fool!_**

His beast felt more than ever like a huge dog that had been denied his chew toy. It made Maikeru sigh.

Kagome walked over to Ryuukotsusei, she didn't want the corpse to be reawakened this time. Next to her walked his son and she could basically feel how he tensed. He probably wouldn't ever show it but it seemed that family bonds meant something to Ryus too.

 _So this cannot be easy for him!_

The huge claw of the former western lord still banned the great dragon. Not that he could be reawakened without dark powers like the jewel; the former southern lord was long dead and decayed. Kagome felt for the current lord of the south.

"Would you burn down the claw?"

Her voice spoke softly and with so much care that the dragon couldn't stop his eyes from widening. It was the only sign of surprise that was to be seen though.

"Will your current lord not be against such a decision?"

His voice was collected but Kagome could sense his inner restlessness. He was also testing her at how far she would go in her willingness to help him.

Ryuhikaru was startled as he heard her snorting.

"As you said earlier, Lord Sesshomaru isn't here right now and I have learnt some time ago that there are times when you better ask for forgiveness than for permission."

Kagome was amazed that he managed such a cocky smirk, given his inner turmoil but instead of lashing out against him for being so stuck up she decided to let it slide. …This time.

After they found an agreement, Ryuhikaru carefully flew upwards and put his eternal flames to the huge claw. A jolt of energy flew through his body and he was amazed just how much power was still left inside the great Inu no Taisho's claw. Both of the participants in that legendary battle had been dead for a long time now and still haunted their powers the world. It made him ponder what had caused the Youkais of old to be that much more powerful than the current ones?

Kagome could feel a surge in power as the claw burned down and disappeared but it wasn't enough to revive the former lord of the south. She merely felt the soul of the old dragon being released from his petrification.

It was an enormous power that rose around them and she felt how it became curious about the both of them. As if it realized that his son was there as well as a Miko.

She closed her eyes and carefully connected to the power. It felt tired but not hostile and therefore she allowed it to come closer to her.

The Youkai next to her was startled as he saw the shade of his father appear in front of them. More like an image of smoke than his mighty father but the resembling was close enough. As the old corpse on the mountainside began to crumble to dust he realized that his father's soul must have been freed.

He was so perplex that he nearly missed the voice of his father.

"Who might you be human?"

She carefully watched as the dragon-shaped shade started to change form. It shrunk and took on what had to be his former humanoid form. A soft smile appeared on her face as she saw so much resemblance of his son as well as his grand child in him. The former lord was an impressive figure and she realized how enormous that battle must have been as those two giants had crashed into each other.

Carefully as to not anger him, she answered his question.

"I'm Kagome, have you been forced to remain in this spot the entire time?"

Sadness crossed the former lord's eyes.

"Well met Lady Kagome… indeed I have been sealed by the claw... Why did you allow my son to free me?"

"It has been a long time Lord Ryuukotsusei; it is high time that you are able to find peace."

"I see. Who would have thought that there would be a day when I would receive mercy through the hands of a human? I will not lie to you, Inu no Taisho's love for your race was the reason I thought him to be too weak to protect his lands."

Kagome thought that it made sense. It seemed many of the fights during Inu no Taisho's last years had been caused by his compassion for her race. More than once she would have liked to know what had caused the great lord of the west to feel for humans.

"What do you think now?"

He could sense her curiosity and decided to amuse her.

"That my old friend had been right about everything. He had been right about your race and about me being a fool. Especially as he had told me that I should return home to my family instead of waging a fight."

The old Ryu spirit sounded so incredible sad as he turned towards his son.

"I apologize, Ryuhikaru. You are the more worthy lord than I was."

Kagome could plainly see the shock in the younger lord's eyes.

"Father…"

"You should return and try to rebuild what is left of the south and if you are angry at your fate then be angry at me. It was not Inu no Taisho's fault that I came to his lands and tried to kill my former friend in a pout of selfish greed. If you have to blame someone then blame me!"

It seemed that there were no more words needed between the two Youkai. The current lord accepted his father's advice and agreed to return to his shiro. He needed to see his family again.

The old spirit slowly faded away and Kagome was happy that he could finally make his way to the afterlife. Whatever had caused that battle it seemed so sad that two friends had killed each other.

 _How could that have happened?_

 _You don't know how the Kamis may have manipulated them both!_

 _True._

Ryuhikaru left silently. He only acknowledged her with a nod before turning and rising upwards to the sky. It seemed that he was deeply in thoughts and Kagome realized that he seemed to be worried about the state he would find his lands in.

"Ryuhikaru?"

Hovering in the sky he turned back to her for a moment.

"If I live past the blood moon, it's very likely that we will meet again and I shall help you as much as I can with the southern lords."

He snorted. Not because he didn't believe her or because he thought her too weak but because a part of him wanted to see her mop the floor with his enemies' heads…

The fire had settled down as the dragon disappeared into the night. Kagome suspected that he had control over his flames and had put it out as a gift to her. She wouldn't ask…

As she slowly looked around she had to sigh, it was terrible and would take years to restore the plant life… always those Youkais and their need for destruction.

#

Seeing Maikeru emerge from behind some burned down trees wasn't really helping her mood either. He looked like he was going to kill her where she stood and Kagome felt a headache approaching her…

"Miko, explain."

 _Damn, we are by Miko now… he must be really angry at me._

"Good morning Maikeru-sama. Considering my luck you have just witnessed all of it and I have no chance of wiggling myself out of the coming conversation?"

His inner beast huffed at her words.

"Human, you are damn right."

It wasn't a nice talk, especially as she could feel the youki under his skin threatening to break through and come to the surface.

"What did you think to tell Ryuhikaru that he wasn't considered a threat?"

"He deserved it for being so arrogant and destroying so much of the surrounding area…"

"You also prevented anyone of the west to aid you in the battle. Did you realize that if I would have aided you that it would have made look our lord weak because he would have needed to go back on his word that the dragon wasn't worth our time?"

Kagome swallowed and shook her head, she hadn't realized that. It did explain why Maikeru hadn't helped her in the battle though.

"I'm sorry that wasn't my intention. I hadn't realized that I would cause such trouble…"

She heard him snarl in annoyance.

"Human, if you indeed survive your little mission then you will be a subject to Lord Sesshomaru and you will never utter such nonsense again or I will have your head. Did I make myself clear?"

She nodded carefully. It probably hadn't been a good idea to taunt Ryuhikaru in such a way… but on the other hand in hindsight it was good that no one interfered in the fight because she had been able to save Raidon's father.

 _But what if I had failed?_

 _I haven't and for now it's the only thought that I'm allowing._

Kagome had to listen to Maikeru's speech for more than an hour and she felt like being disciplined by one of her teachers in the first life for not getting something quickly enough due to her long times of absence. She sighed softly, nodded at the right places and let the conversation wash over her.

"Will you at least tell me what your next stupid act will be?"

 ** _Don't let her off so easily!_**

He had no time to give into his more primal impulses of punishing her, he also had been ordered to keep her protected and his lord would already be angry enough as things stood at the moment.

Kagome explained to him that she needed to visit a city to buy some more herbs and ingredients for a ritual. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about the shadow snake clan though. Maikeru knew that she wasn't telling him everything but thought that for today they had faced enough trouble. They went looking for a place where she could tend to her wounds and rest for a while.

Luckily enough there was a hot spring close by. At least close enough to not take too long to fly there on Kirara's back. Maikeru led her to a clearing and she began to set up a camp. She knew that the Youkai remained close enough to watch out for trouble but couldn't be angry with him that he decided to stay clear off her for a while.

 _It must have really bothered him…_

She sighed again.

The hot spring may have been really inviting to take a bath but she couldn't take the risk of revealing her scent in the middle of nowhere and therefore only gathered water in a stream nearby to bring it back to the camp. After heating it and starting a meagre dinner she used the opportunity to clean the violent cut on her head. Luckily she carried some healing palms in her backpack because thanks to a small mirror she saw that it was reddened and looked terrible infected. Getting the wound clean was a feat on its own and she finally realized that some of the youki and poison of the dragon had entered her system.

 _Remarkable that I only feel that now but with all the adrenaline my body probably shot down most pain to enhance my chance of survival…_

Carefully she got into meditation and focused on her breathing. Slowly she let herself fall into her inner realm and looked after the different patterns of energies and auras she could find.

In the center was the enormous power that was her soul from it emerged cascades of pulsing vibes that was her reiki. It was a mesmerizing blue light shining and pulsing through her entire being. Then somewhere secluded and shielded away there was the jewel nested inside her body. It was silent and Kagome felt that her powers had a far more firm grip on it than even she had dared to hope for.

She could also feel some different youki auras around her. They weren't linked to her inner world but connected to the surface of her skin. She could sense Naraku's powers, it seemed that he had managed to place some form of claim on her. His powers felt loving and protective, they were centered in her necklace, the clothes as well as on her neck where he had placed kisses on her.

She could also feel Sesshomaru's power as he had made her a subject of the west. It wasn't just on the pendant he had given her, it seemed that it was a deeper running bond that had been formed but wasn't active yet. Those powers weren't so surprising to her but then she found another one that she couldn't explain…

There was a layer of Youki coursing through her veins that was as black and felt alike the power of her blade. The mysterious Youkai from the well had placed a part of himself on her?

Startled but leaving everything as it currently was, she moved on to the wound on her head. There she found the poison and it was a vile one. Powerful, the hostile power had already started to affect her body; only her reiki had been able to keep it at bar… She focused on the alien power and found the more attention she gave it the viler it reacted towards her own powers.

Whatever she tried her reiki wasn't able to overpower the poison. The more she tried the weaker she got and she was unsure on how to proceed. As she calmed herself down and stopped fighting both energies returned to indifference and Kagome could at least keep it from doing more harm to her but she also felt that it was slowly draining her and that she would sooner than later succumb to the power. So she decided that waiting was no option either.

Maikeru felt that Kagome didn't move in a while. His senses didn't find any threat so he decided to return to the camp with the deer he had caught for their meal. After being able to release some of his tension he had decided to look what his little troublemaker was up too. As soon as he reached the camp he could smell that something was off. Her reiki had acted out violently as well as some foreign feeling youki. His survival instincts sprung alive. How could there have been anything that his senses had missed?

 ** _She is in danger. Hurry!_**

He knew that his beast was right and with a flash he was next to the human. The daiyoukai scanned the surroundings again but couldn't find any presence of a threat. He growled angrily as he put the small pot away from the fire. She had obviously forgotten it over her struggle and then he lowered himself next to the unconscious form on the floor.

She was in deep trance and wouldn't wake as he softly shook her body. It took a while to realize that the smell of youki that he sensed actually came from a cut on her forehead. With the dark color in her face the wound didn't look so huge at first sight but in the rising morning sun he could finally see that it was a deep cut and it seemed infected. Right at the place where the Ryu had once caught her, was the wound clearly to be seen now. After her reiki outbursts finally faded a bit he was able to smell the youki more clearly.

 _Poison…_

He had known that his former lord had succumbed to his wounds but now he knew why. Somehow it must be able to block the natural Youkai and Miko abilities to heal… Maikeru knew how to treat most battle injuries but he was no healer and poison was beyond his abilities but he also knew that there was no one around to ask for aid.

 ** _We need to wake her up; she will be able to lead us in treating her._**

Probably, he guessed that his beast had a point. Mikos were said to be quite capable in healing poisons as well. The problem was that she wasn't waking up. Getting even more irritated he finally threw away caution and attacked her with some of his own youki.

As he had guessed her reiki rose in defense but she wasn't waking only her breaths deepened.

Meanwhile Kagome was still focused on her current battle. She had tried every spell she had known but her reiki was unable to cleanse the poison then suddenly she felt an attack of youki. The power hit her but her reiki took care of it funnily enough some of the foreign power reached her inner realm and seemed to affect her in some odd way.

At the place where her reiki had surrounded the poison to prevent it from spreading into other body parts, the new youki reacted strangely with her powers. Instead of harming her reiki it seemed to be absorbed and getting stronger.

Maikeru felt her body shift in his arms, she seemed to come back to consciousness and true to his prediction only moments later her eyes opened.

She felt weak and disoriented but as she opened her eyes she looked into those golden ones of Maikeru. Relief was the first thing she felt but also confusion on why he would attack her.

"Kagome you have to stay awake and guide me how to aid you as I'm not proficient in treating poisoned humans."

"I don't know much about this poison myself, the more I fought against it the more powerful and violent it became."

Her voice was so weak that he could barely hear her. He removed her mask from her mouth so she would be able to breathe more easily. Her next words were spoken even more softly.

"I wish Naraku would be here."

"You mean your intended mate?"

He could see her confusion.

"Please don't tell me that you have truly believed that I wouldn't realize his youki upon you? The clothes are quite telling you know?"

Kagome felt too weak to argue she only said softly.

"He is also an expert on poisons."

"Hnh."

Maikeru had reminded her of his gifts and Kagome remembered her necklace. Carefully she reached for it under her Haori and even her breastplate. Carefully she pulled the golden chain out by her neck. It took a lot of her remaining strength to do so. Her breaths became irregularly but she managed to grasp the small bird within her hand. With all her might she focused on her love and hoped to reach him.

A surge of power went through her as she connected with Naraku's powers which were sealed within his gift. Then she felt pulled away it felt strange but also nice enough to not freak out. It had happened before but only when she was asleep and weren't that aware of the process. Her soul was drawn all over the country it headed back to Kagewaki's shiro. As she found herself in Naraku's room again, she felt so much at ease.

"Kagome?"

She could feel the worry in his voice.

Naraku had felt her powerful call. Due to the accompanied feeling of need and danger, he had cast aside precaution and simply found himself a secluded place to answer to his mate. Her first words towards him went down like oil.

"Naraku I miss you."

Her words left her as she flung herself onto his image. Knowing that she was merely facing an illusion didn't stop her from enjoying the hell out of feeling his embrace. Naraku as well gave himself fully into the very moment. Feeling her silky hair as he softly rested his head on hers while holding her caused his longing to resurface. Then he realized her worn state, that she didn't wear her hood and that she seemed to have scratches upon herself…

"What happened to you? You are injured and your powers have been weakened…"

Naraku couldn't help his anger from rising. Had Kagura dared to ignore his orders and didn't protect Kagome?

Feeling his anger rise Kagome started to explain what had happened to her.

"I have been poisoned by Ryuhikaru and whatever I tried, I cannot fight it off, the more I try to cleanse it from my body the more powerful it gets."

Kagome could feel him stiffen but she didn't see his angered face. She proceeded to tell him what she had been able to sense during her inner fight against the strange youki.

"Are you alone?"

"No, Maikeru had found me but he has no knowledge of poisons."

"Has Kagura joined you?"

"Yes but I sent her away for some time. I'm sorry."

Naraku didn't know what angered him more, that she was injured or that his creation had strayed off the path again…

"Kagome I cannot aid you personally right now, you have to tell Maikeru that he has to lend you part of his youki to fight the poison."

He realized that she didn't understand his reasoning; her mind became more and more clouded and he knew that she was losing against the youki.

"Listen you have told me that you have lend Lord Satoshi your powers to heal himself! Maikeru needs to do the same for you in order to defeat the poison. It seems to be able to adapt to your power as soon as you fight it but it isn't able to fight Youki and reiki at the same time."

His voice sounded desperate as he felt that she was pulled away from him back to her body.

Luckily Kagome had been aware enough to realize what Naraku was telling her. She opened her eyes to look again into Maikeru's.

#

Meanwhile far away in the camp of the priests a Miko sat in a spare room breathing heavily. Worry coursed through her as she leant against the wooden wall. She had felt the powerful call reaching through the country and now she felt desperate to do something but the others wouldn't believe her if she told them that she had to tend to some important matter. She was already looked at suspiciously because of her sudden appearance at the mountain temple.

It seemed that it took a long time until newcomers belonged to the group. There had been many priests and Mikos gathering for months now but only a few seemed to know why or what exactly was going on behind the official rituals and gatherings. Sometimes she had seen priests grouping together and leaving for some days but she was never told or shown something of importance.

It didn't mean that she wasn't able to gain some useful information though. Everyone who thought her a fool or underestimated her was shortly going to pay the prize for their stupidity. No matter her own condition though, the strange happenings throughout the country worried her and the current call made her resolve of remaining with the other priests crumble slowly.

 _It's not worth the risk…_

The only reason why she still sat in the room hiding her face in the white sleeve of her Haori was that running away right at that moment would most likely put her on the target list…

She had put too much effort into this to return empty handed but she wasn't sure if she was capable of paying the price.

#

Kagome tried to speak but her life was slowly draining.

"Maikeru? Could you lend me some of your power to defeat the poison?"

He raised one of his eyebrows at her request. There wouldn't have been many Youkais he would have considered worthy enough to be lending his aid in such a way but somehow he didn't want this unique little butterfly to just die upon him. With a sigh he nodded and asked how he would do that.

"Only let your youki flow inside my body, don't lace it with hatred and please don't fight my reiki, then it should work just fine."

Before he could act though, she suddenly slumped in his arms and didn't move again. Kagome fell and knew she was dying. She could feel how Maikeru tried to reach out for her, she could feel his youki but it seemed too late.


	28. win the war

Note: Thank you for your reviews! This chapter is for Neko no Baka and Lady sesshomaru sama 949 and everyone who didn't want to suffer from hanging off the cliff for too long xD.

I hope you are able to enjoy the next part of the adventure:

 **Win the war**

Kagome wouldn't have thought that any kind of time had passed since she had closed her eyes. She could still see the handsome Inu general holding her. He had seemed somewhat worried… As she opened her eyes again she still stared into golden eyes but it took her some moments to realize that the Inu Youkai that waited for her to wake, while having his silver hair tied up to a ponytail as well, had different markings upon his face.

"Inu no Taisho-sama?"

She heard his deep chuckle. His face showed mirth but also some worry.

"Lady Kagome while it is a pleasant surprise to see you again, I would still have preferred if you hadn't followed my footsteps in getting yourself poisoned…"

She stared at the former lord of the west. Some realization was dawning in her mind.

"I'm dead, right?"

"Indeed."

 _Shit. Then her mind went blank for some moments. It took a while before she was able to have another coherent thought. What I'm supposed to do now?_

He must have seen her worry and confusion because he offered her a comforting smile.

"I would like to invite you; my lady Izayoi would like to meet you as well."

She was still overwhelmed and confused by the entire situation but nodded, because where else would she go anyway? Her mind never registered the nothingness and emptiness around her which came with being not within space or time anymore. She solely focused on the Youkai still holding her. She didn't question how she lay upon something if there was in fact nothing. She didn't even question why Lord Inu no Taisho came to her or what he meant with visiting them…

In her shock she didn't really realize anything. It was more like being frozen, her mind felt like being wrapped into blanket unable to perform its duties. It felt like there was a big out of order sign put in front of it.

Whatever had happened or whatever consequences would follow now weren't any thoughts that could stick with her at the moment. At least she had not yet put her mind to her mission and how legendarily she had just failed.

#

Maikeru returned to the western shiro, a dead human in his arms. He did feel miserable not just because he had failed his lord's orders but also because he had lost Kagome.

 _Since when do we think of her as someone of importance?_

He really asked himself that, it wasn't like there had been many humans that he could respect or even accept.

 ** _She is a competent warrior, a good ally and interesting._**

 _You forgot reckless and headstrong and too stupid to stay alive._

His beast disagreed, even if he wouldn't have let the Ryo go, it seemed that her ability to put such a mighty enemy down on her own still had gained his grudging respect.

 ** _She also did perform extraordinarily well in protecting the Hanyo children._**

The last announcement came with a very pleased purr. Leave it to his animalistic side to be drawn to her maternal skills. True enough she had proven skill in trading and gaining allies along her path, her loss would cause an outcry and turmoil with their cause.

She had been the one who tied all ends together… Would they now loose the support of their human allies? No one could say but approaching the castle in the sky made him feel like he carried a heavier burden than the petit human could weigh.

He was really unsure if he would survive the coming encounter with his lord. Not that he would be able to begrudge him if he decided to end his life. He had been given a direct order and had failed. Sesshomaru had specifically tasked him to guard her because of her importance and he let him down…

The guards at the gates let him pass without question even if he could sense their curiosity as of why their general brought a dead human to the palace. Inwardly he sighed but made sure he proceeded as fast as he could without disturbing the inhabitants.

As one of the eldest remaining Youkais in the western shiro, he enjoyed far more leeway than the others. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased and had no one to answer to except for his lord. The respect he had earned during the wars paid off in situations like this when everyone else would be held back and questioned.

With long strides he made his way to his lord's office.

Knowing that there had been many council meetings during the last days, he expected his lord to still be there. Youkais didn't need much rest and his lord was used to deprivation. It was most likely that he hadn't left the office and council rooms at all during his stay at the shiro. Maikeru also expected him to be tense, exhausted and completely irritated with all those fools in the court.

Daiyoukais from all of Japan had been called to the western shiro in order to prepare for the upcoming war. Sesshomaru would need an army to face the upcoming battle and it wasn't only concerning the west. It concerned their entire race.

It just didn't mean that they necessarily believed the western lord as he told them that they would meet their end soon at the hands of human priests. Not even explaining that the Kamis had set some kind of trap for them made them see reason. Only those who had already faced the increase of struggle in their own realms were willing to listen.

They supported Sesshomaru's arguments and ever so slowly they were able to sway more and more Youkais to at least listen to their cause. To the western lord's relief at least the northern phoenix lord listened. He even shared some of his struggles from the north. It was a good thing because everyone knew how unsocial phoenix Youkais were, if it was bad enough that they turned towards the need of others then everyone should be alarmed.

Of course Sesshomaru had to thank the lady Shuka for this.

#

 **Flashback**

It was already late and he knew that lady Shuka was not only exhausted but also feared how she would be welcomed in the northern shiro. He flew close to her flaring out his aura protectively. He felt her gratitude for his actions as he wrapped her into his calming presence.

If such a thing would have happened to a lady of the west the whole clan would be seeking revenge for her but phoenix Youkais were ruthless fighters without a sense for pack. Lady Shuka had always been different her heart far more close to his pack mentality than to her people's outlook on life.

He could only hope that the northern lord's pride would be hurt enough to seek revenge with their enemy not lash out at what little family he had.

The heir still slept peacefully and Sesshomaru had to credit Shuka for taking good care of her child and protecting it from harm. She must have gone days without food or shelter and had put her child's needs before her own. In his eyes she had made the best from the situation she had faced and thus should be honored for her services to the northern lands.

He could only hope that his presence would ease at least some of the raising turmoil.

Approaching the northern shiro had never been so annoying. Obviously due to the attacks the guards had been doubled and all were on alert and suspicious of strangers. They were stopped and had to wait for someone announcing their arrival.

To make the lord of the west and lady Shuka wait was considered bad behavior and Sesshomaru had been used to be directly led to the northern lord upon his arrival in the past. It was a question of honor to greet an equal with respect. Sesshomaru felt his claws flex. If it wouldn't contradict all his efforts then he would have simply slain those fools for trying to oppose him.

Lord Yuudai had always been serious and strict, overstepping the boundaries of hospitality would be seen as major insult and probably get him banned from the north for life time. He also wasn't going to stoop down to their failings; if they weren't able to perform honorable then he would prove that he was far above them.

They were finally let inside into the entrance hall. It was a lush and luxurious ambience which he had never been able to relate too. As lord Sesshomaru had always preferred pragmatism and usefulness over enacting a show. As soon as they stepped through the main gates Lady Shuko and the prince were led away.

The Youkais approaching her looked stern but he couldn't sense fear coming from her so he allowed her to be taken away. It wasn't unusual to tend to people who have gone lost and he could only hope that she would truly gain some healers help.

He had to focus on the current situation though as the Lord of the north was approaching him.

"Sesshomaru-sama it has been a long time since we last met. Be welcomed to my home but may I ask how you found my family?"

Sesshomaru nodded in greeting before he answered.

"Lord Yuudai, I would love to talk thoroughly about those happenings but may I suggest a more private conversation?"

 **End Flashback**

#

They had talked long and the other lord had gone through various states of disbelief and outright rage. Sesshomaru had been able to relate to the other's feelings. After relaying all the layers of their enemies plans he knew off the other had agreed to join him for the meetings after he had brought some order into his realm.

Due to Sesshomaru's intervention they didn't go on to erase all the Mikos and priests of the north but would focus only on those joining forces with the militant groups. Yuudai had agreed that many simply protected their villages and weren't a threat on their own but would be forced to join the other side eventually if they lashed out against all of them.

Now that he knew that the true game masters were the Kamis he saw that there wouldn't be a reason to focus on the human puppets.

All in all the western lord was drained from all the arguing about strategies and political agendas between the other lords, especially those who had no clue about how dire their situation was going to be. Their worries manly focused on reputation and the costs of a useless war and who would have to pay for most of the resources and supplies.

The last thing Sesshomaru wanted to see right now was Maikeru approaching his office carrying a dead Kagome in his arms.

The entire western shiro shook at the howl of pure burning rage of their lord.

Maikeru wasn't a coward as he had faced ruthless battles, wars and always had stood by his lord's side but right now he feared for his life and the life of his family. His lord's form seemed to be frozen in place at first and he could see how he seemed to be shaken by an inner struggle.

 ** _She is dead!_**

His beast was in outrage.

 _I can see that._

Sesshomaru was too worn to deal with his own beast but had no choice.

 ** _He was tasked to protect her. She is pack._**

He understood his beast's outrage and it didn't help his self-control that she was an integral part to the upcoming war and that he had counted on her aid. His hatred rose.

His lord's eyes were red and he knew that the other had to restrain himself from turning into his beast form right there.

 **"Maikeru what happened."**

His general bowed deeply and showed him his neck in a sign of submission but at this very moment it didn't calm him.

"Milord, Ryuhikaru crossed our borders in an attempt to challenge you for the western lands. She stopped him from doing so but managed to get scratched by the dragon during the battle and succumbed to the poisoned wound afterwards."

The growl he earned made Maikeru swallow.

Sesshomaru fought with his beast for dominance. Hearing that this upstart lord of the south, had tried to challenge him, was enough to increase his anger even more. It also made him question what the human had thought, stepping into such a fight.

His beast as illogical as it was couldn't help but adore her courage and feel deeply excited at the thought that she would be able to hold herself against such an opponent. She even won the confrontation!

He didn't like the feeling he got from his inner beast, the excitement of challenging her himself and finally dominate her in a fight. The unwanted excurse of thoughts only brought him back to the fact that she was dead.

 **"How is it that you allowed her to battle the dragon?"**

"She managed to taunt him and made clear that he wasn't considered a threat to our lands and therefore undeserving of your attention."

Sesshomaru's beast took control and he launched himself at the kneeling general. The body of the human slipped to the floor and remained there as Maikeru was strangled by his lord's bare hand and pressed against the wall. He didn't dare to fight back in order to not enrage his liege further. The castle shook at his growl again and Sesshomaru was losing control over his actions.

 **"Pup, cease this behavior and release your general immediately!"**

There was only one living being that would be able to speak to his lord in such a way and see the next day to tell someone. Due to the lack of air he couldn't see the slim figure standing in the doorframe but he would recognize the voice of Inu Kimi anywhere.

 **"…Mother?"**

Maikeru felt the grip on his throat lessening and greedily took in some air. He remained leaning against the wall not daring to raise any attention towards himself. While the lady of the west held no official power least of all over her son, she still had Sesshomaru's respect and therefore was able to calm her pup.

"Sesshomaru, I understand that these times are daring but killing your loyal subjects will not help you furthering your endeavors."

Even though the female Inu despised humans and always had, she had come to the realization over the centuries that she could live with their existence as long as she wasn't bothered by them too often.

Right now it seemed to be one of those rare times when her intervention would be needed and she would have to endure at least one of those bothersome creatures. She would brave it like she always had; she indeed was a true lady and wouldn't succumb to pettiness no matter how trying she found the situation. That would have been far beneath a true lady of the west.

Sesshomaru's inner beast relaxed at the presence of their mother. While he wouldn't trust her with all things, in this case she was right. His inner beast also seemed happy that she had bothered to join him in his palace as she had heard of the council and the upcoming war. He was glad that she thought those matters important enough to lend him her aid.

After the situation had calmed somewhat Maikeru was tasked by the lady to bring the human into a spare room. There was a futon and they put her to rest, the lady removed her own necklace with the medo stone in it and put it around the other woman. It would protect her small body from decaying until they had reached a decision. Also no one would dare to get close to the small female as long as she was protected by the very old magic that resided inside the stone.

"Now son, let's settle somewhere secluded and try to figure out what happened and what would be the best move to continue on."

The three Inus found a spare office and sealed it after entering. Those were matters that had to be kept between them. Maikeru took over to share some of their experiences with Kagome and how she had ended up dead.

"Thank you Maikeru-sama, many of those things you have told me I have seen in my mirror but now some of those scenes make more sense."

Inu Kimi thought about the input she got and slowly wove all those events to a quite impressive tale. She also listened to her son's experiences with the female and had to admit that this "Kagome" had pulled some astounding moves. If not for her being dead she might have been needed to be reconsidered.

Inu Kimi didn't like to make exceptions but for a woman to stand up to her son more than once, to lend aid to the west and to their cause as Youkais she would probably have needed to ignore her being human and looking more at her being an worthy ally. Not that it mattered seeing her corpse like state right now.

#

In the meantime Kagome got used to her new state of being. It felt weird to be just her presence or aura and not having to pull her weight through life on the other hand it also made her feel somehow naked. She also got the weird feeling that the other souls could somehow read her thoughts.

Luckily she got distracted by the sudden surrounding warmth and light as they reached the afterworld where Lady Izayoi and Inu no Taisho resided. They kind of had passed through a gate into a more secluded part, where the couple could enjoy each other's presence without others interfering.

It was of course just her mind translating energy into pictures but she found herself in a beautiful garden with blooming cherry trees. There was a lovely pond with all kind of koi fishes inside. All in all it was such serene feeling scenery and it made her feel loved and appreciated.

"Thank you for inviting me here."

A hand softly touched her shoulder in a comforting gesture. All in all she was amazed with how gentle and caring the presence of the great demon lord was. He had been so powerful in life and all his enemies had feared him. In contrast to his heir he never feared to show his feelings or more caring side though. It was such a rare experience with Youkais and she truly appreciated it.

"Of course Lady Kagome, I know that Death wishes to speak to you soon but I asked for permission to be the one to collect your soul."

He spoke carefully to not push her into anger but he wanted her to know that there would be a meeting between them soon. Kagome took a bit before she caught on what was said between the lines.

"You knew I was going to die?"

He looked at her strangely. She had the odd ability to amuse him.

"Did you expect something else after flinging yourself into all those battles? Battles most Youkais would fail to survive, if I may add."

Kagome blushed.

It really was a good question. What had she expected? Somehow she came to the realization that indeed she had believed that somehow she would be able to make all those things work.

She had counted on her knowledge and preparation and seeing how Inuyasha always had that damn luck to come out of situations as victor she kind of had imagined to be able to do the same. It was embarrassing to realize that she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, it seems I had lost some grip on reality there…"

Her voice sounded so sad that he couldn't help but cheer her up a little.

"You don't have to be sorry, the very least towards me, it's not like I didn't run into the same trap… But I may have had the excuse of having been considered the strongest and most powerful… What kind of excuse did you have?"

Kagome had to snicker.

She couldn't help the outburst. Before she could answer though, they reached a small building. It had a generous design but was small enough to comfortably house two beings. Then she saw a woman waiting for them at the entrance. She was beautiful and wore a lovely kimono.

It was white with rose patterns of flower petals. A yellow obi gave the arrangement such a lighthearted and warm glow that it perfectly reflected the character of the woman.

Kagome approached her respectfully and greeted her with such warmth that the woman's smile rose even more.

"Lady Izayoi it is wonderful to be able to meet you."

"You have to be Kagome, my husband told me about your encounter and how you were in company of our son. Please my dear come inside and join us."

Kagome accepted the invitation gratefully. It was beautifully decorated inside all of the furniture emitted love and warmth and she loved to be able to rest in this place for a while. She was offered some tea. Of course she had absolutely no clue how things worked in the afterlife, why there seemed to be bodies or even a surrounding realm and yet she knew that it had to be some kind of illusion but right now she wasn't going to question it because the jasmine tea tasted lovely.

As they held their conversation, she asked how much they knew about the living world. Inu no Taisho decided to answer.

"That depends on the souls. If you have some bindings to the living world like I do then you keep up more with current events but even then it's mostly only pieces and not the whole story. Only as we met the last time I decided to approach our lord. Death seems to know everything that is happening and he even amused me to fill in some holes."

Kagome nodded in understanding and asked how much he knew about her discovery of the approaching war. She observed how both of the souls shared a worried look and confessed that it had been some of the topics they had been informed about.

"It is also probably the reason why Death wishes to speak to you in the first place."

The Youkai seemed to think deeply about some kind of conversation he had held with the kami. He informed her also that it had been there that he had been told that she would battle Ryuhikaru and then would visit them in their realm. Kagome looked somber, slowly the weight of her being dead caught up with her.

 _What will happen now? All the things she needed to do like finishing the jewel, winning the war and also what would become of Naraku? She felt sick at the thought of not being able to see him again._

Inu no Taisho could guess her thoughts but had nothing he could say to her to calm her. Those regrets where driving him mad as well. Leaving his sons behind, figuring out that he wouldn't be able to fight in the upcoming war was nearly killing him.

He dearly wished he could have been there to protect them. All he wanted for his sons was to have a good life and not face off against the Kamis themselves.

They turned the conversation to more lighthearted topics and Kagome decided to distract herself with telling Inuyasha's parents all kind of stories about the antics of their son. She could tell that Izayoi loved to hear about her son as did the former lord of the west. The Youkai questioned how she could know so many things though. He had been informed that his younger son travelled with Sesshomaru right now.

"Kagome how do you know all of this?"

She sighed before confessing to them that she actually had lived through all of those adventures once before. Kagome feared that they would act out against her but as some moments passed and no one screamed at her or to be more precisely said anything at all…

Slowly she looked back up into their surprised faces and began to softly tell what she had experienced.

Piece for piece the former lord could finally make some sense of the puzzle she was. It was an unbelievable tale but also one that explained why even Death seemed so amused and entertained by her. The kami had once said that with her family one never knew what kind of move they would pull next…

"So you helped my sons because you already knew them from your former life?"

Izayoi had put a hand on his arm as he had asked that. She was as surprised by the story as he was but before Kagome could answer him, his love spoke softly.

"If I had the chance I would have done the same to save you and prevent everything from happening the years after your death."

He looked at her and decided that it had to be something human that he couldn't fully grasp. He accepted both of their statements and could even offer a smile to their guest. It wasn't important what was in the past, it only mattered that the human had been there for his sons when he couldn't. Kagome had to smile as she observed the couple. For being such a petit human, Lady Izayoi had quite the sway on the mighty lord.

After the settling of their shock they could really dive into Kagome's stories of Inuyasha's and Shippo's fights or how he never saw reason when it came to Koga. On request of Inu no Taisho she told him of their encounters with Sesshomaru as well. She didn't put more hatred into it as already was there but she also didn't sugarcoat anything and the Youkai appreciated it.

Then suddenly he felt a presence. It seemed that Sesshomaru was trying to reach for him with Tensaiga. He informed Kagome about it and the human nodded before watching Inu no Taisho to focus on whatever sensation was reaching for him.

#

Sesshomaru, his mother and Maikeru had talked for a long time. The current lord had been informed about Kagome's dealings with Tsukuyomaru and more than once he questioned how she knew so perfectly how to approach people and how to see through layers of manipulation so easily, it bothered him.

 ** _Maybe she knows more about the happenings in our time then she lets on…_**

He had to agree with his beast but then why did she die? If she knew what happens beforehand…

He continued to listen to her fight against Ryuhikaru and while he truly hadn't thought of the dragon as worthy opponent it did amaze him how she had dealt with the situation. Purring his beast for once agreed with him. Once more had she proved to be level headed and think more about the greater picture than about her need for revenge…

It made her loss sting even more.

Her willingness to aid them, to put everything into finding a way for them to have success was something that left a huge emptiness behind. It was an emptiness he only realized now. He found himself being angry at her for simply dying. Especially if she knew more about what she was going to face than she let on. Yet she didn't noticed being poisoned until it was too late…

 ** _If she has changed things from how they originally happened then maybe she doesn't know everything._**

Again those thoughts made sense and he guessed that she must have had caused massive change already. Carefully he reached for the sword on his back. With her help he had been able to master So'unga and had received a powerful weapon… She also had helped him to reconsider the worthiness of Tensaiga.

 _Tensaiga!_

He closed his eyes and focused on his father's weapon and felt a soft pulsing. He felt how he relaxed. The mere presence of his father was still enough to put him at ease…

There had been many times when he had wished for his presence but never so intensely as at that moment.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Father… it is good to hear of you again."

He could feel the love and appreciation seeping through the connection.

"Pup, I have heard of some of your struggles as Death keeps us somewhat in the loop. I also want to inform you that I have found Lady Kagome as I guess she is the reason for you turning towards Tensaiga?"

Sesshomaru snorted. His father's warmth put him at ease and allowed him to approach the entire situation far more lighthearted. As he felt his father's amusement, he couldn't help but think how typically it was for Kagome that she just happened to stumble across his father.

"Not the only reason but one of them. May I ask how this little odd ball managed to accidently turn up in your presence?"

He could hear his father laughing.

"That may have to do with Death telling me about her arrival and me offering to collect her soul…"

"Hnh. So if I use Tensaiga will I be able to revive her?"

"NO"

The two Youkai were shocked as they heard the third voice. Only Inu no Taisho realized that it was actually Death who spoke to them. His son of course didn't know and therefore was irritated with the presence.

"Who are you? Also do you truly think you could stop me from bringing her back?"

The chuckle the two Youkai heard was unearthly.

"I AM DEATH AND YES I COULD STOP YOU FROM REVIVING HER IF I WISH."

"Milord it is good to meet you again but why would you prevent Kagome from returning to the world of the living?"

His father's voice spoke softly and Sesshomaru was actually glad that the kami seemed to not be angry with his demand of releasing a soul that belongs to him.

"MY FRIEND; THE REASON WHY KAGOME CANNOT BE REVIVED WITH TENSAIGA IS VERY SIMPLE. SHE ISN'T DEAD YET. SHE IS JUST NEARLY DEAD."

"How is she not dead?"

Both Youkais were equally confused and the kami only informed them that he would explain it to them as he would have a conversation with Kagome.

"I ONLY APPROACHED YOU BECAUSE I WOULD ASK FOR YOUR PRESENCE AT THE MEETING AS WELL."

Those words were directed again at Sesshomaru. At first the lord of the west was confused but then he remembered what Kagome had told him. The master of the sword of heaven was allowed to pass through the gates of the afterlife.

He agreed to meet with them as he wanted to talk to the most powerful kami that seemed to have a heart for their cause.

#

Inu no Taisho informed Kagome about the conversation with his son and that Death would approach them soon. He could see how nervous the human became. Again he tried to calm her.

"Why do you fear to meet Death?"

Kagome didn't really know. Strictly spoken she was already dead so what did she have to fear now?

"I don't know."

"You are such a funny creature. You could face the worst of Youkais without betting an eyelash, jumping into battles that are far above your head without fear but talking to the kami of death sends you into inner turmoil… I mean you weren't even scared when a Youkai was the first thing you saw after dying!"

At the last announcement Kagome huffed a little bit and told him that he had such a calming and caring presence that she couldn't have freaked out even if she had wanted to. She didn't expect him breaking out into a booming laughter.

"I'm not sure that there would be even one other priest or priestess in the world to say such a thing if they had been in your place."

Kagome turned bright red at that. As she thought at anyone else opening their eyes only to see the great Inu no Taisho hovering over them, all of them would have freaked out, no matter how nice his aura felt.

He enjoyed hearing her laughter, as she pictured all those hilarious scenes of the people trying to exorcise him and fail. It kind of left her with a quite irritated Youkai and a scared to death human at the end of every scene.

#

As Inu Kimi told him that he would have to use the Meido attack of Tensaiga to reach the gateway to the underworld before the end of the day, he was seething. He had been able to create it during training with Inuyasha but was unable to produce a Meido that was circular. His attack always looked crescent shaped.

There were few things that could send him reeling but feeling incapable of doing what was needed was one of those things that simply were less perfect as his name suggested and thus simply no option for him. He went down to the dojo he used to train and focused all his might but suddenly stopped.

Tensaiga felt different, he realized that his emotions, especially his burning need to accomplish his task, lend the sword far more strength than before. The revelation made him pause. His whole life he had thought that his emotions were a weakness, that they would distract him during battle. Therefore he had spent all his effort into creating a blank mask and never be ruled by his emotions.

 _Do you have something to protect?_

Again, echoed the words of his father through his mind. Those cursed words, which had haunted him since the former lord's death and never left him throughout all those years. Did he have something to protect?

Yes. He needed to protect his lands and his species from the Kamis and therefore he needed the odd human that had wriggled herself into his life.

The pulsing of Tensaiga became much more powerful and for the first time he felt it switch form. Like Tetsusaiga it revealed its true form to be shaped like his father's fang. The blue energy it emitted was amazing. He focused on calming his breathing and released the Meido Zangetsuha. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw it forming but instead of the slim and sharp form the energy cut widened to the shape of a perfect sphere.

Without any further thought he went through the portal to make his way to Death.

#

Kagome still remained with Inu no Taisho and Izayoi but being informed of being visited by Death caused her inner unrest. Therefore she decided to take a walk through the lovely cherry trees and to visit the pond. The Youkai didn't mind her wandering around but advised her to not go too far.

"There isn't really any limitation to space here, therefore you could easily get lost."

She nodded and promised to remain close by. As soon as she walked through the beautiful trees she felt more at ease and as she reached out to touch one of the petals she realized that she was wearing a Kimono herself. Then she broke out into giggles. It just was so like her to not realize that she had actually not worn her armor for the whole endeavor… Too late but well what was she to do about it? …she looked down at herself to see that she actually wore an image of the kimono she had packed for feudal era and which lay safely stored inside her hut…

 _I guess I'm not really wearing anything because I have no body? My sub-consciousness probably just adapted to the surrounding scene?_

Not finding any answers she simply shrugged it off and wandered off to the pond to take in her reflection. Her face was unveiled and her blue eyes stared back at her, matching the color of the Kimono. The surface was rippling with a soft breeze caressing the surface of the water. Therefore the pink sakura blossoms and the white obi were reflected only blurred. Her hair seemed to have grown out a bit, they were still short but didn't fall so neat anymore leaving the wind something to untangle and play with. Her skin was as pale as she could remember it had always been.

Funnily after all the time running around concealed it felt somehow surreal to be able to see herself again without the mask… She stood there at the edge of the pond watching the koi fishes swimming around in graceful patterns. Slowly she sunk backwards into meditation trying to calm and prepare herself for what was to come.

She never saw the approaching figure.

Sesshomaru had reached the gate only to be faced with the enormous guardians but as he had still held onto Tensaiga and the sword had been pulsing with all its might they didn't try to stop him but bowed in respect and let him pass.

 ** _Again some piece of knowledge that we have to thank her for._**

 _Be silent, whatever you may think about her, she is a human who managed to get herself killed._

 ** _She is not truly dead._**

 _Hnh. Don't play smart on me._

Passing through the gates into the afterworld left him with the difficulty that he didn't know how to navigate through the endless nothingness. He still kept a tight hold on his father's sword only to realize that it seemed to guide him into a specific direction. Unable to try something else he decided to follow its guidance.

He didn't know how long he wandered through nothingness before he started to see some shapes and forms. Like diving under the surface of water there seemed to be a world he couldn't see all too clearly. He proceeded to move forward and the further he got the clearer everything became. He could suddenly feel grass underneath his feet and found himself walking across endless meadows. The greenery was soon joined by trees and forest like shapes. He even noticed some of Rin's favorite flowers.

Silently he continued his path and he didn't know how long it took him because he had no real sense for time. He only felt the pulsing become stronger as he reached cherry trees and he knew inwardly that he was about to reach his destination. Carefully he put away Tensaiga and followed the path through the trees that had appeared before him.

As he walked around another row of blooming cherry trees he finally saw a woman standing next to a lovely pond. It was a beautiful sight and it took him far too long for his own taste to realize that she was human. Wearing an expensive looking Kimono, he thought her to be of higher standing. She wore unusual short hair but he found that it accentuated her face in a lovely way. Her blue eyes stared into the water and he realized that she hadn't yet noticed his presence. He didn't want to approach her and wanted to walk further along the path but a sudden pulse of Tensaiga made the woman look towards him.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in his appearance.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

It was his turn to be shocked as he recognized her voice. There stood the cause of his current predicament.

"Lady Kagome…"

She saw him frozen at the spot and it took her a while to realize that he of course hadn't seen her before and must have been startled at realizing that it was her.

"I came to take you back."

The words were spoken softly and warmth flooded through her. She simply had to smile in gratitude.

Sesshomaru swallowed as he saw her smiling. It made her face look even lovelier and even though she of course had no scent here without possessing a body, he could so easily read her emotions. Right now she felt gratitude and love towards him and he wasn't sure how to deal with the contrast of the completely veiled warrior to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I'm very grateful for your aid. Shall I accompany you to your father?"

He could only nod and followed her silently as she turned to lead the way.

Inu no Taisho had to hide a snicker as he saw his deeply confused son approaching them. It was really rare for his pup to be this unsettled about anything and he asked himself what had shaken him so.

Kagome nodded softly as she saw the daiyoukai waiting for them. She excused herself and went inside to Izayoi leaving father and son to greet each other. Sesshomaru was glad to be alone with his father for once and without resistance he allowed the elder to pull him into another embrace. The low growl and the sheer presence of his father lifted a ton of his sorrows of him.

"Pup, you look disheveled. Is there anything I can aid you with?"

"Only if you could end this war and stop the Kamis from destroying all of us."

"THAT IS NOT AN EASY TASK YOUNG LORD, NOT EVEN FOR YOUR FATHER."

Between the cherry trees they saw a figure appear.

#

Death wasn't what she had expected. Kagome didn't really know what she had expected but she knew it wasn't what she faced. Hearing the strange voice she had snuck outside again to see the approaching figure.

She immediately knew that she faced a huge power that was veiled and took on a physically resemblance. Not for a second would she have thought that the form she saw was the actual being. As she first saw Death standing between the trees she felt a loving feeling and a serene calm, like no worries of life could enter his realm ever. She had to admit that she felt comforted and well taken care of.

For his approach he had chosen a male appearance with black hair, held back by a ribbon and very dark eyes. She realized that he wore a more modern set of clothes with jeans and a black leather coat. He was tall and walked over to them with grace. Amusement bubbled inside of Kagome as she read the English letters on his dark shirt:

-Heaven has no use for me and hell fears the concurrence-

She held her hand above her mouth but couldn't stop the snickering. If this was Death then she could live with it.

The other three stared at her in confusion as they neither knew that Deaths clothes belonged to another century or could they understand the meaning of the strange signs on his chest. For them it had only ever been how the Kami dressed, they never questioned why he didn't wear traditional clothing like the other Kamis did but then they thought that death probably was beyond playing along the rules. As on Death's face appeared a huge grin they were glad that he took Kagome's amusement with stride.

"MY DEAR LOVELY KAGOME, IT'S SUCH A PLEASURE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!"

Inu no Taisho was amused to see that the human's fears had disappeared. She even allowed the Kami to pull her into a hug during greeting her. All of them felt how much Death seemed to appreciate the small human guest. Then he turned to face Sesshomaru.

"BE WELCOMED LORD OF THE WEST, I HOPE YOU MAY ENJOY YOUR STAY IN MY REALM."

Sesshomaru nodded in respect and acceptance. Therefore all of them settled inside while Izayoi provided tea for their guests. Sesshomaru was focusing on Death and tried to ignore his father's new love, which moved through the house with grace. They had unfinished business with each other but it was neither the time nor the place for family matters right now.

"Death may I ask what you wish to talk about with me?"

He smiled at the little human and explained to her that he had thought of using this unique situation to clear some things between them and settle some of her confusion. He proceeded to inform her that she wasn't truly dead yet but that a power inside her kept her still alive and that with the knowledge he would give her she would be able to heal herself from the poison.

Kagome nodded but was more confused than before. What kind of power was inside her that kept her alive? But suddenly she remembered what she had felt as she had examined her condition. Sesshomaru's, Naraku's and the mysterious Youkai's powers coursed through her…

Death nodded as she questioned him about it.

"INDEED IT'S THE YOUKAI YOU MET IN THE WELL FOR THE FIRST TIME THAT KEEPS YOU ALIVE BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YET WHY."

She confirmed that she didn't understand and the others had no clue as well and were listening as intently as she was.

"YOUR CONFUSION STEMS FROM YOUR BELIEVE THAT YOU LIVE THIS ADVENTURE FOR THE SECOND TIME, WHILE IN TRUTH IT IS THE THIRD."

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sesshomaru beat her to question Death's announcement. He was of course the only one in the room who didn't know yet that she actually relieved her adventures.

Kagome sighed but looked at the western lord.

"I come from 500 years in the future, that's what I have told you before."

Seeing him nod in confirmation she continued with what she hadn't told him before.

"It is a world without Youkais and without a reason for anyone to bother about traditions, fighting, Youkais or spiritual powers. I grew up in modern day japan with my biggest concern in life to not be too late for my instruction lessons. Learning about science, languages, business and the world in order to be successful in my life had been terrible important to me once."

She did earn a raised eyebrow from the western lord. She could only guess what he thought about her announcement. He of course knew strict instructors as well and must have had many lessons in his life to be prepared for his duties.

While her thoughts were somewhat true, they didn't really reach close to what kept the western lord's mind busy. Sesshomaru asked himself just how important she was in her time. To receive such an expensive education, learning how to read and write in different languages, she must have been at least royalty. At least it made sense to him now how she came into possession of such an expensive Kimono.

He focused back on her tale.

"While my grandfather did lead the temple he had an odd habit of waving decayed things in front of my face since I was very little causing me to shun everything that was even closely related to traditions."

After spilling those words out in a very fast speed she had to take a deep breath. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and noted the raised eyebrow, still not able to guess what he thought about. She continued somewhat slower…

"As I was dragged through the bone eater well for the first time I had no clue about anything. I didn't know a thing about your time, your politics, Youkais or the struggles I would need to face. I landed in a world where monsters and curses weren't just bedtime stories for children but very real and I had not one clue how to face any of it. It was of course a perfectly orchestrated set up from the Shikon no Tama."

A chill ran down Sesshomaru's spine as he realized the implications of what she was about to tell. They must have met before all of them and then something had been bound to go so wrong that as Death had put it, she came back to relive the adventure…

"I stumbled across Inuyasha and because of him being already spun into the curse of the Shikon jewel due to his history with Kikyo we ended up trying to finally destroy the damn thing. Only that I was forced to fight when I never held an arrow in my hands before and somehow managed to crash the jewel in a thousand shards which got spread all over the country… Despite all our efforts the curse proceeded to entrap soul after soul always gaining more power."

She still felt guilty for shattering the jewel and she paused at that part of the story. It had caused so much trouble and so many Youkais as well as humans had died because everyone fought over those damn shards.

Naraku had slain countless innocent people just to pull another string in his puppet game to either gain a shard or to strengthen one of his monsters in the fight against Inuyasha. Death had listened to her recounting but decided that some clarification was needed at that part.

"AS YOU HAVE ALREADY SUSPECTED KAGOME IT WAS THE WISH OF MY BRETHREN FOR THE JEWEL TO SHATTER THAT THE ARROW HAD THE POWER TO SPLIT IT. IT HADN'T BEEN YOUR DOING!"

Kagome's raised her head and looked into the Kami's eyes. His words were comforting and allowed much of her guilt to fade away.

"REMEMBER THAT IN THE FINAL BATTLE WHEN YOUR POWERS WERE FINALLY SOMEWHAT TRAINED YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO SHATTER THE JEWEL. YOU MERELY CRACKED IT AND YOU NEEDED TO MAKE A WISH FOR IT TO BE GONE."

It was true and she sometimes wondered about it. How had that arrow hitting the crow being able to split the jewel into a thousand pieces…

"You mean it wasn't me that caused that turmoil?"

Death merely nodded and explained that as she had already realized this time around the Kamis had to find another way to wrack havoc throughout the lands.

"LAST TIME THEY HAD THE YOUKAIS CORRUPTED BY THE JEWEL SHARDS CAUSING STRUGGLE AND WAR. THIS TIME IT IS THOSE MANIPULATED PEOPLE WITH SPIRITUAL ABILITIES THAT DO THEIR BIDDING."

At Sesshomaru's request she continued her story about the final battle and how she had realized that they all had been played by the jewel.

"At that time I had no idea about the Kamis being behind the jewel as well. I thought that if I managed to destroy it then I could save many people."

"SO YOU MADE YOUR WISH TO REVERSE TIME AND TO SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR PAST, GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO REDO THE ADVENTURE ONE MORE TIME AND YOU WERE EVEN SUCCESSFUL THAT SECOND TIME."

Death didn't wait for her to interrupt him but continued to fill in the blanks that she had not yet seen.

"LIKE THIS TIME YOU TRAINED AND PREPARED USING YOUR TIME UNTIL YOUR FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY MUCH THE SAME LIKE YOU DID THIS TIME. THEN YOU JUMBED THROUGH THE WELL BUT THE SECOND TIME AROUND THERE WASN'T THE YOUKAI THERE TO SHOW YOU ABOUT THE UPCOMING BATTLE, YOU SIMPLY GLIDED THROUGH TIME AND CONTINUED WITH YOUR ORIGINAL PLAN."

Kagome was shocked. She hadn't met the mysterious Youkai? Then she realized it, he had been the one to give her the right clues. He was the start.

"He was the one…"

"…THAT CAUSED YOU TO START ASKING THE RIGHT QUESTIONS, INDEED. HE WASN'T THERE THOUGH BECAUSE AT THAT MOMENT IN YOUR STORY HE DIDN'T EVEN EXIST YET. TELL ME WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF YOU HAD NEVER MET THE YOUKAI?"

Kagome thought about the question. She would have proceeded to look for the Saimyousho and tried to seal the deal with Naraku. She paused, what would have changed? Releasing Inuyasha would have definitely happened as well as helping her friends but then she wouldn't have bothered to look deeper beyond the raid on the village and would just have slain the rouge Youkais.

She wouldn't have asked Miroku about the militant groups and would have gotten rid of him to not endanger him further with being close to the jewel. Her meeting with Sesshomaru would have ended differently either but she would have tried to help the both sons of Inu no Taisho even if only that they could continue to fight if she failed to destroy the jewel. There wouldn't have been any preparations for a war.

Carefully she told them and saw Death nodding. He explained how her sole focus would have been on the destruction of the jewel. With a smile he told them that he would keep the identity of the mysterious Youkai a secret but that she had already enough clues to solve the puzzle on her own.

"YOU ONLY NEED TO KNOW THAT HE IS THE ONE WHO CHANGED TIME FOR THE THIRD TIME, HE APPROACHED YOU FOR THE VERY REASON OF PREPARING YOU FOR THE UPCOMING BATTLE. HE IS ABLE TO CONTROL TIME AND THE BLADE HE GAVE YOU CONNECTS YOU TO HIM AND THEREFORE HIS POWER IS KEEPING YOU BOUND TO TIME AND THUS ALIVE."

She carefully watched Death and how amused he seemed about what he still didn't tell her. Kagome had many questions but tried to get to clarify in her head that someone else had changed time to redo the story and had set her on another path. The Youkais and Izayoi seemed as confused as she was but Death knew that it couldn't be helped not if they wanted to find a solution to win the war.

"Death? How did the story end the second time? Why would this Youkai need to change time again?"

"VERY GOOD QUESTIONS MY DEAR, YOU SEE AS YOU DIDN'T PREPARE FOR THE WAR; YOU WERE UNABLE TO WIN THE BATTLE. ON YOUR WAY TO THE SOUTH YOU FOUND RAIDON AND TOGETHER WITH NARAKU AND YOUR ALLIES YOU WOVE A POWERFUL SHIELD AROUND THE THREE CHILDREN. THEY REMAINED THE ONLY SURVIVORS. EVERYONE WHO CHARGED TO THAT BATTLE WAS DEFEATED AND I MEAN EVERYONE, YOUKAI, HUMAN AND KAMI; AS YOU HAVE LEARNED RAIDON LIVED LONG ENOUGH TO MODERN DAY JAPAN AND HE TOLD YOU THE TRUTH: THE KAMIS DISAPPEARED AS WELL. AT LEAST ALL OF MY BRETHREN WHO TURNED AGAINST THE CHILDREN THEY HAD BEEN TASKED TO PROTECT."

Kagome listened as Death told them that somewhere during the battle a barrier had been released, killing all Youkais but also successfully banishing the Kamis from the realm of the living.

"AS FAR AS I'M AWARE, THEIR FATE WILL BE TO REMAIN SEALED IN A POCKET DIMENSION UNTIL THE END OF THE WORLD APPROACHES. I NEVER BOTHERED TO INVESTIGATE THOUGH AS I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS THE LEAST THAT THEY DESERVED FOR BETRAYING THEIR ORDERS TO PROTECT THE WORLD AND IT'S INHABITANTS."

Sesshomaru took over the conversation from there, asking more specifics about the upcoming battle and how they would be able to stop it. Kagome listened closely as she learned that their main opponents were the kami of heaven who once was announced to be their leader and the kami guarding the gateway to heaven. They had gathered many of their brethren around them out of fear to lose their position of power if new Kamis would be born into the world.

* * *

I will get started on the next part :-) I would be glad if you have time to leave some words in the textbox below ;) I'm always very happy to receive feedback. All in all I hope you have a nice sunday!


	29. The western palace

Note: Thank you soo much for all the reviews! I hope you will enjoy the next part of Kagome's adventure as well.

To guest: :-) thank you and a big smiley back to you!

 **The western palace**

Kagome's head buzzed uncomfortably. The conversation had flown on during her escape to musing. As she rejoined it, she couldn't fight down the foreboding. Something felt awfully off to her. Like a feeling of foresight but a bad one approached her and run down her spine. The voices around her just flew on like a river flowing in its unique pace and sound. It felt harder to focus on the concrete details of what was said, because somehow she felt an evil snicker resonating close to her heart.

She kind of realized that Death thought the approach of banishing the Kamis into that prison to be desirable. Somehow a spell had caught all of the souls and sealed them away from the world causing the future Kagome had been born in. It seemed that Death had never regretted his brethren's fate but she of course didn't like how much it reminded her of the workings of the jewel. Like she was caught in a time loop forced to repeat the same story over and over again.

 _An eternal battle_

She hoped so much that there would be another solution to their struggle one that wouldn't cause an entire race to disappear. No matter the race, she held no desire in destroying the Kamis…

How had she the right to extinct the Kamis?

In her mind it wouldn't make her any better than those who had turned against the Youkai. Her mind wandered searching for a solution. She could do nothing and let the war approach never stopping her allies' demise, she could go to battle and die in the final confrontation like she had obviously done in the life she had no memories of. Or she could research the evil spell and banish their enemies and thus betraying everything she was, everything she believed in, her own soul.

Wasn't there another way?

Jump down into the abyss, do nothing and starve to death or fight and return soulless…

She was reminded of the presence in the cave once more: Some wars won't be won through fighting.

 _Why is it so hard for them to live peacefully?_

She was also still confused about the business with the mysterious Youkai but it seemed that once more Naraku had been right. Something had felt off about the being in the well. She hadn't noticed it then but he had.

Naraku

Those things were exactly the reason why she needed him!

Like always had he been a few steps ahead of her. She had found the well always strange and foreign even during her first adventure. It was such a unique power, intensely powerful, with a mind of its own and never needed to be recharged. Therefore to her it was just another odd thing about it, not for Naraku though. He had immediately questioned it. Again she marveled his skill into looking beyond the surface of things.

 _Except of course as it had concerned his own fate. He never had been able to see beyond the workings of the jewel until the very end._

 _Neither have I by the way, only his eyes, those which had already realized the truth had finally been the last straw to make me see._

Once again filled a deep feeling of longing her heart and consumed it as a whole.

Watching all of the others talking about wars and battles made her realize once more why she had chosen her mortal enemy to be her closest ally this time around.

The Naraku of her first life would have understood, he would have seen the similar patterns and he would have understood her immense feeling of unease.

The question was what he would have done with that knowledge though…

Would he have helped them in order to prevent the Youkais from being extinct or would he have helped their enemies and hid from the last battle to be the only survivor of the conflict. She didn't know. It would have given him the chance to triumph over all of them but then it wasn't what he had truly wanted.

Kagome wouldn't be able to ever forget what his true wish had been. He had wanted to be reunited with Kikyo or her even in hell. As she had realized it, it had been already too late. Her thoughts wandered to Naraku of this timeline. She truly believed that this Naraku would have understood her doubts as well. She missed his counsel.

 _Where are you Naraku?_

The discussions were closed soon enough. Not that she had paid much attention to the last part. Her heart was racing and the feeling of longing nearly swallowed her. So the abrupt end of the meeting surprised her somewhat.

"Death I will take Lady Kagome back with me. Will you oppose me?"

Sesshomaru's words startled her out of her thoughts.

He heard a deep chuckle.

"LORD SESSHOMARU, YOU AMUSE ME… LADY KAGOME MAY ACCOMPANY YOU. IT ISN'T HER TIME YET BUT ONCE SHE BELONGS TO ME I WON'T ALLOW YOUR OR ANYONE'S INTERFERENCE."

Sesshomaru rose and bowed to the kami before turning to leave. He waited in the doorframe for Kagome to follow him. Again he found himself observing the human closely. Next to the Youkais and death she looked even more fragile and human as under normal circumstances.

It didn't help that normally the armor would increase the illusion of toughness and it made him swallow sourly now that he realized once more how easily such a petit neck would break. As he felt responsible for her now as she would soon be official part of his pack, he had obviously his work cut out for him. While powerful she was still easy to maim and kill.

He turned his observations to her doings. How she moved and made the people around her feel appreciated. She showed them compassion, care and deep respect. He saw her comforting Izayoi telling her that Inuyasha would be fine. Even his father seemed smitten with Kagome and offered her a kind smile in parting. She said her goodbyes to everyone with so much care and love like it was her own family she would leave behind and not his.

His beast was purring contently. He felt irritated by its reaction.

 _What is wrong with you? Why are you reacting in such a way?_

 ** _She understands pack better than you do._**

 _Hnh._

Kagome turned to the Kami and couldn't help but offer him her biggest smile; she thanked him for his help. The being flashed a grin at her and told her some last words.

"MY DEAR LITTLE BIRD, TO HEAL YOURSELF FROM THE POISON YOU SHOULD USE THE POWER OF TIME WHICH IS STORED IN YOUR BODY: YOUR OWN ONES MAY NOT BE ENOUGH TO BANISH THE POISON BUT WITH THOSE FROM THE YOUKAI YOU SHALL BE ABLE TO ACCOMPLISH THE FEAT."

"Thank you."

Her words were sincere and Death felt it. He liked the small little soul quite well. She was such a fluff and easygoing light that hummed with glee and satisfaction. He found her soul mesmerizing. She was hopeful and caring and even if the returning in time had made her somewhat more grown up, her soul had only gained strength and delight. It was such a gorgeous sight. At least she was far less boring than most of the stories which unfolded around him.

#

Meanwhile in the western Shiro, Inuyasha had caught up with the happenings. Thus was the reason for the red clad Hanyo to rush to the main building. Most inhabitants only saw a red flash passing by. Some Youkais may have realized his heart beating frantically and would know that he was suffering. Not that they would have cared.

 _Kagome was dead._

The thought made him sad. Even if they had only met shortly and sometimes had different opinions about a topic, she had been one of the few people to care about him. She had even spoken on his behalf to the villagers. His new relation to his half-brother had been made possible by her insightful actions.

He didn't want to believe that he had lost her like he had lost Kikyo.

It had come as such a shock to him that he still denied it as he hurried through the corridors. He wasn't stopped or bothered even if his haste earned him some confused stares. Sesshomaru was absent but he was allowed to roam the place freely at his leisure. Normally Inuyasha spent his free time training like he had done before gaining the news of her death but right now he was nearly running through the halls in order to find her.

Tracking her down was hard on him as she had no scent. It wasn't the first time that he cursed those circumstances but was unable to change it. Therefore he had to systematically search the place.

As he never really had been someone for using his brain and rather depended on his instincts most of the time, it turned out to be a quite challenging endeavor. It wasn't long during his search that he suddenly stumbled across the demoness that kept the entire court on their toes.

He had to admit that she truly was a sight to behold and that her glowing white skin, bathed her features into an unearthly glow. She truly was a beauty. She looked like a being from a dream or another world and he noticed that she had bestowed that beauty onto his elder half-brother. Contrary to the warm and easy going presence from their father, she was more too perfect to be real. It wasn't an unkind or evil presence, no but it made him feel inferior to the other being. There he realized that Sesshomaru had made him feel the same way in the beginning before he had been accepted as part of the pack.

Inuyasha had met Inu Kimi-sama before and while she couldn't stand him, she never was anything less than neutral towards him. Her perfect control and manners were astounding. If he hadn't known of the conflict beforehand he would have never guessed that he wasn't welcomed in her presence.

He respected her deeply for her restraint.

Both had understood that none of them could have changed something about what had happened. His birth had been the decision of Inu no Taisho and Izayoi. He loved his parents but he also understood how hard it must have been for the lady.

Inu Kimi had been warned by Sesshomaru that he would bring Inuyasha into the palace. It had soured her mood immensely but she had no right to deny the younger prince to join them. She had been truly surprised to meet the Hanyo.

#

 **Flashback**

Inu Kimi approached her son. She never bowed to him even if he was above her in status. It was her pup and she wouldn't submit to him in that way.

In other ways she was forced to accept his decisions without complain, like when she had been informed that he would bring his half-brother to the palace. She had been livid but as mentioned had no right to object. So she did what she always did since she had been forced to leave her home to become the lady of the west being still a pup on her own, she faced it as a true lady. As she marched down the courtyard her strides were graceful, calm and collected, like always.

Inuyasha had just walked through the gates and marveled his surroundings. It was truly impressive and he didn't only mean the buildings or the design and luxury around him. First and foremost he was impressed by the power of the people, spells and place all around him. The ancient and powerful feeling was humming to him and he oddly felt revived. It took him a moment to realize that Sesshomaru had suddenly stopped. As he looked to see what had him startled, he found a demoness so impressive that he had a hard time not to stare.

Inu Kimi had quite the same reaction to actually see Inuyasha for the first time. Her nose told her undeniably that he was her mate's son but what nearly gave her a heart stroke were his eyes. For the first time when she looked into those eyes she found her mate in them. The golden warmth of the setting sun shone through them like they did for Inu no Taisho.

Only the centuries of being lady of the west prevented her steps from halting but she couldn't deny that for all his Hanyo flaws there lived a part of her mate inside his son.

Sesshomaru had been concerned about how his mother would react. He had never seen her anything less than calm and collected. She was perfect in every sense of the word but also rather cold. Somewhere in the very back of his mind he somehow understood why his father had been drawn to the polar opposite of her. A weak human, full of warmth, laughter and light, Izayoi had been able to joke with his father and tease him. She had given him anything his mother had been always too proper for. He sighed. The figure came closer and he feared for the first time in their existence that she would lose her composure. She didn't.

Then something strange happened and he knew that he would be the only one to be able to see through her mask. He could feel her sadness. Sesshomaru had expected anger or hurt pride but not a deep heart wrenching sadness.

The lord of the west's eyes widened as he realized the reason behind those strange feelings inside his mother. She saw the resemblance of their father in his younger half-sibling.

Inuyasha greeted Sesshomaru's mother respectfully and she informed him that if he would behave himself then she would accept him.

 **End Flashback**

#

He had heeded her words and remained out of her way but if their paths crossed then he treated her with respect and earned calm acceptance in return. That didn't mean he wanted to run into her though but fate had different plans it seemed.

As he entered the small chamber were Lady Kagome rested he was devastated. He didn't want to believe that she was dead. Hearing the rumors he had returned from his training at the dojo to see for himself. Seeing the small form laying there took it home though.

Not once had the lady of the West belittled him or let her feelings show. Not even at a moment like this when he would have fallen easily to her sharp tongue. She did emit a feeling of distaste for him showing such weakness because of the fate of a human though. He had instantly realized where Sesshomaru had gained his coldness and mask from.

Respectfully he bowed to the lady.

"Inu Kimi-sama it wasn't my intention to disturb you."

"Indeed Inuyasha I take it you are looking for the human as well. What an astounding creature to have so many Youkais wrapped around her cold fingers."

His eyes widened as he heard her announcement. His gaze wandered back to the unmoving form and his inner turmoil rose again.

Even though he could still feel the protection of the Meido stone on her, his heart turned cold seeing her in such a state.

Inu Kimi might have been unable to understand why the Hanyo felt such pain in regards of a human but she could smell his suffering and to calm him she lowered herself to answer the unspoken question.

"My son has gone to reclaim her from the dead."

He could only stare at Sesshomaru's mother. She truly was a sight to behold but that wasn't the reason why he was so shocked. His brother was helping Kagome? Why?

 _He has made her pack but he never went to such lengths to protect others before…_

An insane smile of relief snuck onto his face. Inuyasha couldn't help it but the knowledge of his brother trying the impossible to help Kagome warmed something inside of him that he had believed to be dead.

 ** _I'm not dead you just caged me inside of you and forgot that I was even there._**

 _Who are you?_

 ** _I'm your inner Youkai you fool._**

 _How were you able to show up now if you had been caged?_

 ** _You released me._**

 _What?_

 ** _As child you lost your believe into Youkais and your pack. Sesshomaru failed you, failed to protect your mother and dismissed you from the pack. In your suffering you restrained your Youkai side._**

 _I think I remember. I lost faith into pack and into…you?_

 ** _Indeed._**

Inu Kimi was amazed as she suddenly felt an enormous surge into power. Subconsciously the boy reached for his father's sword and seemed calmed by it. She felt the strong pulse of the Tetsusaiga.

Something odd happened next, she could see markings appear on the boy's cheeks, increasing the resemblance to Inu no Taisho even more. She took in her breath sharply. She didn't feel threatened by the whelp on the contrary it was like he was content and accepting his place inside the pack. Something must have unsealed his demonic powers because he didn't smell human anymore.

"Thank you Inu Kimi-sama for telling me this, even if it's hard to believe."

He heard a soft chuckle and it made the fragile looking figure even more surreal. Inuyasha could feel the enormous strength in the lady. She was a Youkai to behold and yet nothing of her looks or demeanor suggested that you found yourself in one room with the most deadly being in existence.

The markings faded away again and his human side returned. Inu Kimi had to restrain herself from releasing a displeased growl. Whatever had happened to Inuyasha seemed to be short-lived.

#

Tensaiga guided them back to the gate of the underworld.

Sesshomaru lead the way through the nothingness and Kagome marveled him for his secure demeanor. His presence felt so confident and strong that she had no doubt that he knew what he was doing. Even if she knew that he of course couldn't have much experience with the afterlife and its inhabitants and lord.

Still his whole aura made her feel safe, protected and well cared for and then she realized that he behaved like her alpha. He was protecting her because she was pack. It was an odd feeling as well, like his youki was reaching out to her and demanding her submission to his rule.

Sesshomaru enjoyed that she followed him silently. He always preferred silence over useless blabbering, so it was welcome to return the path as calm as he had approached. They would soon reach the gate and return to his shiro. In regards of her behavior there would be many changes needed. He was the lord of the west he had no time to protect careless Mikos just because they felt the need to jump head first into fights too big for them.

Staying at his shiro, she would need to follow his command and he would be able to prevent her from causing more harm to herself.

True enough to his prediction they came across the gate and both giants again bowed to Sesshomaru. Both souls were able to pass through and while the Youkai simply moved on, accepting their gesture of respect but not showing so outwardly. He simply walked on with his usual grace. Only as he noticed that Kagome was missing, he halted for a moment.

#

She was caught in complete darkness and felt dreadful. Everything hurt and she realized that her body seemed to be eaten away by the poison. Slowly it burned through all her veins and she couldn't breathe. She was confused but also had to think on Death's words. The powers of time would aid her in this case. Slowly and carefully she focused on the different powers inside her again. Contrary to her last inner checkup she could now sense the vile youki poison of Ryuhikaru running throughout the entire space. Her own powers were cornered and slowly driven away.

While her core energy was in a deplorable state she still focused on what was still there. She tried to remember how she felt during her training sessions when she changed the time flow. As soon as she did the light of her core changed. It drew power from the jewel and took on a pink color. Kagome wasn't surprised that it was actually the jewel that had given her the power to travel through time.

She also concentrated on the foreign feeling of the black youki inside her which belonged to the mysterious Youkai she met the first time she travelled through the well this time around. Still she was unsure about his identity even if Death had said she had all the necessary clues.

The black energy felt soft and warm to her. It was kind to her and she didn't understand it. They had met twice in the well; the Youkai had never given her his name but had acted as if he cared about her deeply. As soon as she connected to the black wipes, they got active and a very odd sensation flooded her. It felt like time itself got stretched and formed. Carefully she allowed the power to connect with her own core and focused on slowing down time. It worked as if the alien energy had a mind of its own. Joined by her power the time flow changed and got reversed.

Ryuhikaru's poison got forced backwards into its harmless stage. Bit by bit it returned backwards to the part on her forehead where it had entered her body. It shrunk down and finally disappeared. On the outside the bystanders were able to see her infected wound scar on the forehead heal and how the blade on her hip acted up strangely. It was mere moments but it didn't go unnoticed by the occupants of the room.

Kagome's chest moved. Inuyasha was shocked as he saw her taking her first breath. Inu Kimi walked over to the human and removed the Meido necklace from her. The spells dissolved and Kagome was able to open her eyes.

"Kagome, how do you feel?"

The words hung in the air and she couldn't really make any sense of them in the beginning. Her brain only started to slowly gain some working speed. The worried voice belonged to Inuyasha. It took her some moments to realize that it was him.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I'm fine. Lord Sesshomaru brought me back."

Her voice sounded thin and exhausted but without additional pain ringing through it.

"Good to hear human. May I know where my son is?"

Kagome slowly focused on the second voice. It was hard as all her senses still felt caught in a mist. She blinked a few times, carefully turning her head to face the second figure. It belonged to a female Inu Youkai. The lady had the same crescent moon on her forehead as Sesshomaru.

 _Is she his mother?_

Carefully as she still felt weak from the poison, she nodded. Remembering the status of the lady and her dislike of humans Kagome felt grateful that she would even speak to her. Therefore she formed an answer and spoke softly.

"Milady, it is an honor to meet you. As far as I'm aware, your son was at the gates of the afterlife. I followed him as he led the way back but then I woke here at this place. I cannot say what happened to him after we parted."

Inu Kimi accepted her words. As she heard the confusion in the woman's voice she opted to explain to their current guest how she ended up in the room.

"You are currently in one of the private rooms in the western shiro. Maikeru had brought your body here after you have succumbed to the poison. I helped you protect your body during your absence as my son had decided to take you back from the underworld."

"Then I owe you my deepest thanks. I apologize that I had been a bother."

Inu Kimi chuckled lightly. She found the woman polite and well mannered; it made the situation far more acceptable than she had feared.

"More a curiosity than a real bother we would say but tell us how you have been able to survive an encounter with my son twice. I was aware of his great dislike for humans."

Inu Kimi liked the soft bubbly laughter of the human. She also enjoyed how she finally got told some of the things which had transpired during those meetings. Her mirror had been blind to them and she had been very intrigued about those encounters, yet her son would have never sated her curiosity.

Inuyasha listened intently as well. He had pondered about Kagome's sheer ability to stay alive no matter what. Both of them weren't prepared for all of the consequences of knowing though. Inuyasha was shocked that So'unga had reappeared and that his brother had deeply struggled to master it. Inu Kimi on the other hand had known that even her mate had been deeply bothered by the sword. More than once had she tried to explain to her pup that she had agreed with her mate's decision, to seal it away from the world. Sesshomaru had been stubborn though.

The lady was more surprised to hear that her mate's soul had appeared to talk to his sons. Only because of her age was she able to hold the traitorous tear back. It at least explained why Sesshomaru had changed so much. He had started to come to peace with his father's fate and had even considered to accept Inuyasha as pack.

They were only interrupted as they heard the sound of the Meido Zangetsuha announcing the return of the lord. Sesshomaru joined them only moments later. Silently he made sure that Kagome was well.

He approached her and stared her down. Kagome highly disliked how his gaze took in her appearance. She did know that he couldn't smell any wounds on her and therefore had to turn to inspecting her condition with his other senses. After assuring himself that she was indeed healed from the poison he nodded shortly and left them without a word.

Inuyasha received the task of showing her to a room in the guest wing.

"I don't know why he is suddenly acting so strange… Did something happen in the afterlife?"

The Hanyo's words mirrored true concern for his sibling and therefore she told him a few things of what she had experienced. He nodded, obviously understanding that meeting their father was always a joyful but hard experience for them both.

As they reached her room, Kagome couldn't help but gasp. Luxury didn't even put it into the right perspective. It was comfortably, tasteful and held everything she would possible need including an exit to the lush gardens, as well as a private bathing place, a desk to write and read as well as scrolls and books for her to engage herself in.

"Do you know what this room normally is for?"

She couldn't help but ask. It didn't help to hear Inuyasha's chuckles as he explained that it was accommodated for her stay on Sesshomaru's order. Obviously the western lord had been planning on bringing her to his shiro after the blood moon…

"We have been told that you research healing and plants and therefore he thought you might be interested in some of the knowledge of the western library.

He could see her eyes widening in amazement.

Kagome just knew that she would need to thank the lord for his generosity. Books and scrolls were invaluable. It showed a high amount of trust towards her which she had never expected. A hidden smile stole itself on her face.

Inuyasha left her to herself and Kagome finally explored her new room. She noticed that her backpack and weapons had been stored there for her and she was glad that nothing seemed to be missing. She checked on the knots on the bag and realized that they seemed to be those which she had left there, meaning that no one had gone through her things.

As she wanted to retreat for the night she suddenly felt a familiar presence. Curiosity sparked inside her and she decided to go outside and greet the newcomer.

#

Far south from the western shiro a Miko used the setting sun to sneak into the secret cave system of the order's hideout. It was already darkening enough that even the southern plateaus were caught in long shadows. Here in the close by mountains it was already dark enough to sneak around unseen. The camp had grown to trice of its original size during her stay there alone. She guessed that the well-deserved hatred between Mikos, priest and Youkais were growing fast. She truly wondered about it though, while roaming the lands on her search for the camp she hadn't found much trouble. There had been some raids but all in all had the Youkais never behaved so peacefully ever before.

 _Why are all of those priests joining the order?_

She had found some curious leads to secret plans and would now try to gain more information. Trusting into her plan she expected that her sleeping potion would knock the guards and inhabitants of the camp out until sunrise. It would have to suffice and allow her time to find proof for her suspicions.

Until this moment she had been able to unearth the hearsay of some plans about a giant spell that would defeat all Youkais in the upcoming war but she had been unable to find more than rumors yet.

Carefully and always prepared that anything could be amiss she slowly made her way down the secret passages. True to her prediction everyone was in a deep drug induced sleep. The stew hadn't become them as well as they had guessed.

It took her longer than expected to finally reach the secret chambers and it was hard to dispel the protections around them. She didn't want anyone to recognize her attempts and had to conceal her doings well. No one should sense it and therefore become more suspicious of her. Sneaking inside and looking through all the scrolls was taking her some time as well. Especially as the priests hadn't been foolish enough to leave anything incriminating lying around.

Carefully she stretched her senses further through the room and as suspected found some hidden stashes and secret chambers. With a sigh she prepared herself for the fact that this was going to take a while.

#

As Kagome carefully removed the panel to look outside, she saw Kagura hovering close by. Sitting on her trademark feather, she looked as aloof and serious as always, staring at the small human beneath her.

"Good evening Kagura-sama. To what circumstances do I owe the pleasure?"

Kagome couldn't fault Kagura for showing up, even if she did ask herself what took the demoness so long to come back. Maybe she still thought that Kagome dying wouldn't hurt her own plans?

"I had to see for myself that you truly survived your little stunt with the dragon."

She could hear Kagura's exhaustion through her voice and was startled by it. It made the mocking sounding layer of her words sting much less. What had happened to the wind witch?

"Did Naraku-sama send you again?"

Kagome couldn't help asking. Even though she knew the other couldn't stand her master, she had hoped to gain at least some knowledge about his whereabouts. Therefore she listened closely to the other's words.

"No. He is silent and seems caught up with whatever he had planned. I could feel his displeasure though as he found out about you being injured."

Kagome cringed; she didn't want to know what kind of punishment Kagura had received because of her being poisoned. True enough she could see the disheveled state the demoness was in. Yet she couldn't feel any hatred from Kagura towards her. It puzzled her. Wasn't she going to hate Kagome for being dealt punishments on her behalf?

"I'm sorry Kagura-sama, aren't you mad with me now?"

A snort stole itself from the wind witch's mouth. Kagura didn't know what to think of the other's compassion for her situation.

"I could ask the same: Why aren't you mad at me for not being there as tasked to aid you?"

Kagome could clearly hear the curiosity in her voice therefore she answered.

"I feel your yearning for freedom. After I told you that I wouldn't mind you to leave for some time I sensed so much relief from you. I cannot fault you for not wanting to be caged."

Being Naraku's incarnation laced her with so many restrictions the weight alone made it hard to lift into the sky sometimes. Yet how would anyone know how it felt to be caged?

"What would you know of such things human?"

She didn't expect Kagome to chuckle softly.

"My whole life I have been cursed. I've been born with this curse; it has affected my way of growing up, my looks, my personality and how I treated other people. I didn't learn of the curse until late in my life and wasn't aware of being manipulated. One day I realized how much of my own person was fake. How few decisions in my life I have been able to make because of my own choice…"

Kagome didn't really understand why she confided into Kagura of all people but then it felt like she was a kindred spirit. The demoness stared at her; obviously she had come to the same conclusion. The wind witch decided to land next to Kagome. In silent agreement they started to wander through the beautiful gardens.

"You weren't the one to deal the punishment and I shouldn't have gone too far from you in the first place. Therefore I cannot fault you for his displeasure."

The words were spoken softly and they drew Kagome back from her thoughts. In her last life she had never been able to really realize why Kagura seemed to yearn for freedom so much. Then she had thought herself to be free and her own master, only after realizing how she had been played by the machinations of the jewel for so long had made her realize the similarities between them.

It was that exact moment when they were joined by a powerful presence. Sesshomaru must have realized the intruder and had come to deal the punishment for intruding into his home. He had seen in Kagome's reaction that she seemed to know the female Youkai and had opted to wait and listen into their conversation. His inner beast had been even more satisfied with some of the revelations he had gained.

"This Sesshomaru does not permit strangers to enter his domain unannounced."

He spoke calm but with his usual viciousness. Kagome could feel Kagura stiffening. It seemed that even in this time, she feared Sesshomaru's power and cruelness.

She turned to the lord and bowed respectfully.

"Good evening Milord. I apologize deeply but I was sent to look after Kagome-sama and make sure she is well. It was not my intention to disturb you."

His eyes narrowed. From their discussion he knew that this Naraku send her. It was one of Kagome's dealings he was deeply curious about. He had heard from his general how this Naraku had aided them at Horaijima island. Further he had been informed of this Youkai courting Kagome and her acceptance of it. Somehow it made his beast growl in displeasure.

Considering his curiosity he decided to use the situation to his advantage and gain more information.

"It has come to this Sesshomaru's awareness that your master courts Kagome and that she is accepting of it therefore you will not receive your death as of yet."

He paused and thought about what he knew about this Kagura. His inner beast purred in glee as he thought of the suitable punishment. It would hit the demoness far worse than physical pain ever could.

"You shall remain here until further notice. Any transgression on your part will lead to further restrictions."

He enjoyed it to see realization entering Kagura's eyes. She looked so utterly defeated that it appeased him for the moment. Then he left the two women again, not expecting to learn any more interesting details as long as he remained in their company.

As he turned to leave he had some last parting words for the human as well.

"Tomorrow before sunrise you will be at the dojo prepared to face me and I don't recommend you to take this lightly."

Kagome was shocked as she realized how Sesshomaru was punishing Kagura for trespassing. Knowing full well that the other would have preferred death anytime over being forced to remain in a place, therefore a feeling of compassion swept through her.

Then she had to focus on her own predicament, his last words echoing through her. She was expected to fight against him?

Both females were frozen in place as they watched the lord disappear. None of them knew what to say or to do with how their life had been turned upside down once more.

"You should catch some sleep. Humans are already weak; you don't want to add to that with lack of rest."

The words shook her out of her stupor and she looked at Kagura.

"Will you come with me? You will probably receive a room for your stay here as well; maybe we should go and ask."

Kagura nodded not knowing what else she was supposed to do. She was also unsure what kind of behavior was considered "transgression" and didn't want to warrant the lord's anger.

As predicted by Kagome Kagura had been led to her room by some servants as soon as they entered the building again. Tired and still weak from the after effects of the poison Kagome decided to heed Kagura's words and catch some sleep. Not that falling asleep was easy with the prospect of facing Sesshomaru the next morning.

#

Meanwhile far away, the still awake Miko had been somewhat successful with recovering an interesting scroll.

It detailed a ritual that needed an enormous amount of power but in the end would be able to release an attack of pure reiki across japan. She guessed it would even go further. To start it they would need the power of the ocean though. The water would serve as catalyst but she was at a loss where they would hope to gain so much power from.

To her misfortune she was just about to discover the answer to that question. She had enough time to securely hide the incriminating scrolls inside her clothes before she heard some priests approach. Only too late she realized that they weren't quite normal priests but some of the inner circle. As fast as she could she hid in one of the concealed alcoves inside the room and hid her aura.

She had learned many things about priests and Mikos in general since her stay at the camp. Never had she thought that there was such a large culture and vast knowledge to be found with them. Before joining the camp she had only encountered few of the others and only once in a while. Those also never had revealed so much in regards of knowledge and power. They had either believed her to already know everything or were as secretive with their knowledge as Youkais.

Therefore she had learned great many things with so many people joining the camp. She had discovered how her senses worked better and how to conceal herself even more effectively.

"I believe someone has been here."

"Don't be a fool, who would have known how to take down the spells and put them back into place? I made sure to check them twice, nothing has been tampered with."

"I don't know I have such a feeling."

"Pff. You just spend too much time with the Kamis. Don't let your feelings hinder you. The only important thing right now is to further our preparations before any of our enemies are any wiser."

"You shouldn't underestimate them, they have started to gather and interfere with our plans more often than I like."

"Oh those instances were plain luck on their side. It also will lull them into false hope that they are still in control.

For what she could hear inside her hideout the other didn't seem to agree with the words of his college. Therefore the other tried to convince him even more so.

"You have heard the Kamis themselves, it will work. Finally the world will be without Youkais and monster. After all those millennia of war we will finally get some peace. Don't you think we deserve that after having those monsters nearly destroy our race time after time? So have some faith the Kamis are on our side."

"I know and I agree that the destruction of them is the only way but something is bound to go wrong."

"Not if we continue with recruiting some fools to keep the demons distracted. It may take more time to finish the ritual but the moment the power rises over the sea all our sorrows will be in the past."

They continued to work in silence. Only after an hour she could finally hear something of them again. It seemed some sort of chanting and she realized that it was part of the ritual for the great spell. Obviously they had to store some powers beforehand, to add to the great attack when the time comes. At this rate it would take them years to be ready, three years probably…

Sitting inside the alcove she shook with disgust, realizing that some of the others who had suddenly disappeared from the camp had most likely been used for their powers.

The words she heard them chant were able to steal a person's power and place it in some relic. It made her sick but at least she knew now where the more rational and less gullible people had vanished too.

In her eyes those priest were the same as the worst Youkais.

#

As the sun finally rose for the next day, a silent Kagome waited in the dojo for Sesshomaru's approach. After thoroughly cleaning herself the night before she had used some time to ponder on how she would face the lord the next day. A fight in the dojo meant something more formal than a battle.

She guessed it would be tough on her and she would need as few restrictions on her movement as possible considering her opponent. Therefore she had opted on wearing her breast plate underneath her Haori as well as elbow and knee protections but left everything else away. Her goggles would just serve to shorten her perception range and her mask would hinder her turns and spins. She had left her weapons in her room as well not sure they were going to use true blades in the fight anyway.

As it stood she wore Naraku's clothes above the little armor she decided to use. She was scared and deeply confused as to why the current lord wanted to fight her. Using her last few minutes alone in the deserted place she sunk into mediation to calm herself.

Sesshomaru took in her form. She stood in the middle of the fighting area and her breaths were calm and her heart beat slow. Did she not fear the coming encounter? He felt displeased with her underestimating him but his beast made him halt.

 ** _She is mediating_** _._

 _How would you know that?_

 ** _Don't you remember that father did the same before heading into a difficult fight?_**

 _Indeed._

 ** _See, she is showing us respect in her way._**

More put at ease by his beast's observations he looked beyond the obvious scene in front of him. She had come prepared wearing the black Hakama and Haori she had been gifted by this Naraku he kept hearing about. Her mask had been abandoned too; instead of armor she seemed to prefer agility. Good. He wouldn't have allowed her to take this confrontation lightly. Especially at the prize he would set for her.

"I see you are prepared."

Kagome looked up as he approached her. She noticed that he neither wore armor nor carried his weapons. Only his white tail was draped over his right shoulder like usual. He stood in front of her in a plain training outfit. Black Hakama and a white Haori, neither symbols nor patterns were to be seen. So he probably wasn't here as the lord of the west but as Youkai.

He noticed the increase in her heartbeat as he announced his presence. His inner Youkai purred happily at her reaction. Putting her on her toes did at least show that he wasn't facing a fool.

Kagome focused on what she could deduct for the coming fight. If it would remain the way she observed it then he would probably fight her with his claws, whip and tail. Not that it would make anything better for her as she clearly remembered how fast he was with those. Inside his father's remains she had been caught by that tail faster than she had been able to realize.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama."

Her greeting was accompanied by a respectful bow. As answer she received a nod.

"Chose a weapon of your preference and we shall begin."

He gestured to the wall were different training weapons could be found. She marveled the wide range of choice she was given. There were all kind of weapons and half of them could only be used by Youkais due to their superior strength. Kagome nodded at him but chose to not use a weapon as she could neither use it in a lethal way against him nor would it help her much against him as means of defense.

She told him so and he accepted her decision. With a few grateful strides he stood opposite to her.

"If you are able to defeat me you are allowed to come and leave this place at your leisure but if I win you will submit to my rule before the blood moon and will stop with seeking out fights that are far beyond your skill without exception."

His words made her spine freeze like ice. Her expression must have shown as much because his face showed her a devious smirk.

They bowed to each other and then it started. She owed it to her years of tournament fights that the moment he charged at her, her mind went as clear as crystal focusing solely on him and the fight, allowing the world to fade away.

The first thing she noticed was that he moved slowly, adapting to her own speed. She was amazed at that. It truly seemed that he wanted this to last at least a little longer.

 _He actually gives me a chance?_

 _No he just wants to test your limits._

 _True._

She allowed his first attack to make contact with her defense, having him in the right range now, she answered with a counter testing his technique.

Sesshomaru was amazed with her skill, he had wanted to see if she had some ability at all and found her technique solid and without openings. She answered all of his tries with the counter attack and once or twice managed to turn his own strike against him. He also noticed that she allowed him to make all the big movements, the spins and the running. She waited patiently for him to strike, for countering she mostly used his own strength against him. He realized that she was preserving her powers, while trying to tire out her opponent.

Going on such low pace allowed him to study her thoroughly. Her approach was utterly pragmatic, plain and simple but that only added to effectiveness. There was no screaming, no useless movements which would cost her more strength than necessary. Her movements were utterly focused and straight to the point. He took in her concentration and calm routine.

 _She has done this before._

 ** _Often it seems._**

 _Hnh._

He also marveled her posture, not once did she lose balance. She was always centered on her axis. For a being so light and fragile that he could easily pick her up with two fingers and fling her through the entire place, she sure held herself well. He was amused as he couldn't lead her in traps as she obviously knew some of his plans already in advance. After some minutes he couldn't help but be delighted at the prospect of being challenged in his technique.

Their sparring focused mostly on their arms but Kagome knew that she would tire sooner or later as for every attack he had a sufficient answer and neither of them had shown any openings in their defense so far. She also knew that she was far too hesitant. If she wasn't going to take some risks soon she would lose to him due to exhaustion.

As she got settled in the current situation she found herself in, her inner Yuuki began again to coach her. She remembered him saying that she had to forego styles and traditions if she wanted to win. Her only chance was surprise and sneakiness. He had taught her so many different techniques and traditions until she had managed to gather her own style. Mostly she got inspired from street fights as she had needed during her encounter with Onigumo. Thus she stopped answering in the traditional way and started to use more attacks with her feet as well as unorthodox methods.

Noticing her change of tactics his inner beast began to enjoy the fight even more as it couldn't predict anymore what was to come. At first it had thought that the encounter would be over easily and he could demand of her to stay inside his shiro. Now his beast joined with much more inspiration as it finally saw a chance for some fun. He felt oddly challenged by her.

Once or twice she managed to get close enough to his knees to simultaneously with attacking his throat was able to throw him off balance. The second time he actually lost his footing and stumbled back. Kagome used the momentum of him in free fall to catch his arm in leverage and throw him down.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that that truly had happened. Only as he lay on the floor unable to get free and felt her weight on him, he realized that he had underestimated her. Every time he tried to free himself from her grip the pain in his caught arm would increase. His beast was stunned into silence as he heard her soft words.

"Will you yield?"

His pride got an immense blow and he cheated his way out of the situation. Using his tail to throw her off of him and rolling himself out of the way, they continued fighting. Kagome took it the sportive way as she must have had scored some major points with him if he had needed to retreat to cheating to get out of the situation.

From there on the fight became much more intense. He seemed even more focused and all of his attacks had now more force behind them. Kagome had to raise it up a peck too to still have a chance against him.

Therefore she started to fight dirty with using all methods and every trick she had ever learned. Sesshomaru who had thought her already having used up her repertoire received some more surprises. Kagome started to use objects around them, the floor and walls to further her interests. It took him a while to realize that her attacks had become much stronger due to her throwing herself in with her whole being and that quite literal.

He found her bouncing off the wall and crashing into him full force before rolling aside from his counter attack. He had to use his tail once or twice as she tried to get out of range for close combat.

Not that she didn't found a way turn that against him as well, being grabbed and nearly tossed to the floor by his own tail just because she managed to catch him out of balance within a movement for a moment was not really something that helped his pride much.

It didn't mean he was unable to land some hits as well especially as due to her more risky approach he found some openings once in a while. He wasn't against using those against her as well.

All in all was Kagome in her element and she would need to thank Yuuki for teaching her fighting against stronger opponents from the beginning, once she returned to her time.

She used Sesshomaru's leg to run upwards on his body and kick him into the face. He of course was able to dodge but it did startle him enough to miss out on her jumping and catching his neck between her legs, spinning and throwing him back over the center of gravity, causing him to unceremoniously end up on the floor again.

As he wasn't going to be caught twice with the same trick, he managed to remove himself from underneath her, predicting rightfully that she was trying to tie him down again. With him moving out of the way and she throwing her into that approach full force again, she was unable to change her course of movement in the middle of it and he was able to turn it against her.

Kagome knew the punch was coming and couldn't move out of the way in time, she started to see stars for a moment as she crashed into the floor herself. Turning around to face upwards she looked into deep red eyes.

Her arms were grabbed and pressed on the floor next to her head. One of Sesshomaru's knees blocked her own feet from kicking him. He leaned down over her face, allowing himself to come very close to her. His white hair cascaded down around her and she stared into his red eyes that held such an intent glow that she couldn't even think for a second that he wasn't serious about his next move.

Sesshomaru took in her bruised face, her marvelous white skin got blemished during their fight. It couldn't be changed that humans were incredible fragile. He couldn't even remember where she had hit him; much less would remain any lasting marks on his person.

Kagome felt more like a mouse caught by a cat after being hunted and cornered for fun. She seriously doubted that he was canine related at that moment. He enjoyed her fear and hitched breaths. As a predator he would always find enjoyment in finally bringing down his prey.

His whisper was soft and she could hear the purring sound through it.

 ** _"Will you yield?"_**

* * *

Ok, I will go back to writing :-) wish you all a nice saturday and hope you have had fun so far.

While Kagome has some time to try and wiggle out of the predicament she found herself in, I will leave you to a bit of wondering what is coming next.


	30. The shadow snake clan

Note: Hi everyone :-) I'm very grateful for all of you reading the story. For those who have joined the madhouse club shortly "be welcomed". I hope you have nice final evening of your weekend. Kagome is currently a trouble magnet again but thats why I love to write about her, you hardly manage to keep up with all the mischief she has going on. Ok so at first have fun with her dealing with the Lord of the west... and then... you will see.

 **The shadow snake clan**

 ** _"Will you yield?"_**

His whisper brought the finality of the situation to her mind. Unable to do anything she would need to submit to him but she couldn't stop with her mission. She was unable to leave her business unfinished just because he suddenly discovered his possessive side in her regards.

A shiver went through her again as she lay there pinned to the floor by Sesshomaru. She saw the triumphant smirk on his face as he sat back up, knowing that she had no way out of it but to finally submit to him.

She hated that smirk on his face, the utter security that she would do exactly as he pleased. Then she decided that she could cheat as well and wanted to unleash a wave of reiki against him.

At that very moment they were interrupted and she thought her world would break down as she heard the one word she hated most in existence.

"KIKYO?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he saw. He had come to the dojo to train and maybe even to find Sesshomaru there. They normally started their day training there anyway. He did not expect his brother kneeling over the woman he loved who was supposed to be dead since fifty years.

At the first moment he didn't know what he saw until his brain registered the small female figure on the floor. Even with bruises and short black hair he would know her anywhere. It was his Kikyo. He didn't realize the clothes she wore even if he had seen them before his mind just went on blank state as he saw his brother pinning her down.

Jealousy and anger rose inside him. She was his and belonged to no one else.

As he was unable to gather any logical thought he didn't question how she was alive when she was supposed to be dead since fifty years, when he himself had stood at her gravesite, when he had told by her murderer how she had been killed. Somewhere in his brain were still the images of Kikyo bleeding to death as she pinned him to the tree. All of that was simply eradicated from his consciousness. There was now only one thought inside of him:

 ** _Protect Kikyo_**

Startled by his half-brother's approach Sesshomaru released a deep growl. It told of his irritation to be interrupted but Inuyasha was already out of his mind, screaming at him.

"What are you doing, leave her alone immediately."

Sesshomaru's irritation was spiked by Inuyasha's accusing tone and disrespect. Why had suddenly all members of his pack the audacity to question his status as alpha? He may have not been able to be too harsh on the human under him but he would teach the whelp.

With more screaming Inuyasha attacked his brother, never caring how useless that was and how much he was going to destroy the newly blooming relationship to his family. Whenever it concerned his dead love, something seemed to snap inside of the Hanyo and he was unable to be of any use to anyone much less himself.

Kagome still lay on the floor cursing that she hadn't thought of Inuyasha coming down to the dojo to train and seeing her… She felt how Sesshomaru let go of her to face his half-brother. All his playfulness which he had shown during their sparring had disappeared as he turned to face the Hanyo. His weight was removed from her and as she felt herself free she opted for leaving the place as calm but fast as she could.

She didn't turn back to face the fighting siblings. Kagome was so caught up in her own inner turmoil and hatred against Kikyo that she just ran off, never noticing how Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha by his neck and shook his younger sibling. Nor did she see that despite his lack of air, his only thought was with the leaving Kikyo.

Inuyasha's sight blurred but he didn't miss the leaving figure. With his last strength he reached out for her, whispering her name but nothing changed and he sunk into blackness.

Sesshomaru wasn't a compassionate person but he was old and had seen enough of life to be able to look beyond most patterns. In this case he was at a loss though.

Inuyasha had acted thoughtless and without any self-preservation. He had acted on pure instinct, disregarding everything he had taught him. It had been like the last month hadn't happened, like they hadn't been pack. He had every right to be deeply angry about Inuyasha's behavior and disrespect towards him as his alpha but he couldn't bring himself to really hate him.

 ** _Something is off._**

 _Yes, I agree. It feels like he has been completely out of his mind._

 ** _He needs healing._**

Hearing the last comment of his beast, Sesshomaru let the unconscious Hanyo drop to the floor. He turned to leave in his mind he wanted to figure out the reason behind all of this. On his way out he sent for a healer to look after Inuyasha but also ordered that he would be kept inside the healing house for the time being.

 _I don't want to see him for some time._

 ** _Hmpf, we need to help him if he is in trouble._**

 _Hnh._

Kagome had returned to her room with fast steps. Without further distraction she fluently changed into her armor, painted her face and put on her mask and goggles. She ignored her aching body and the bruises.

Kirara was mewing with concern.

"Don't worry it isn't that bad, he has been quite careful in dealing with me."

"This could easily change, human."

In shock she turned around to face the lord. Sesshomaru stood in the door frame. His posture was stiff as he tried to restrain his anger. Seeing Kagome concealed again, did raise his suspicion of her even more.

Kagome swallowed and her heart started racing. What had been a playful gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes, only a few minutes before was now deadly serious. She saw that he still wore his training clothes so he must have come straight to her.

 _What has happened to Inuyasha?_

She hoped it wasn't too bad. Not that she had time to focus on anything but her own pending doom right now.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

She still bowed respectfully to him, even if she really just wanted to run. She wanted to run far, far away to some place without Youkais.

"Lady Kagome, give me one reason to not punish you for your disrespect. You weren't allowed to leave my presence and least of all have you permission to leave my home."

He saw her shoulders slump down.

"What would you like to hear, milord?"

He could basically taste her irritation and fear.

"How about you tell me why Inuyasha seems to have lost his mind, after seeing your face?"

She sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement. It was appeasing enough that his inner Youkai settled for not attacking her.

Kagome wouldn't have thought that she would see the day when she would sit with Lord Sesshomaru in a private room and discuss her past love life. Not that she should have expected anything usual to happen in her life. It was her life after all and that never was normal.

So she took her place at the table next to the lord who leaned against the wall and listened. For a moment she took in his appearance. He closed his eyes and leaned back in a resting posture but she knew that he could kill her faster than she could blink and therefore wasn't fooled by the looks of a relaxing Youkai. It truly was a weird situation.

"I told you that I'm cursed?"

He made an acknowledging sound but had his suspicions about her explanation.

"It must be a weird curse if it only affects my half-brother…"

He did sound mocking and she heard the underlying threat to finally tell him the truth.

"Milord, it is a curse but a subtle one and it doesn't only affect Inuyasha but all people who had known the former guardian of the Shikon."

His mind was reeling, working overtime to connect the dots. A sound of utter frustration left him as he realized where the story was heading. So in order to keep the conversation confidential he raised a shield around them.

"I see, proceed with your explanation then."

"Have you kept taps on Inuyasha's life before he was sealed to the tree?"

She asked carefully to not raise his anger even more. His face took on a displeased expression but he amused her with an answer.

"Not as close as I should have, looking at it in hindsight."

Kagome nodded and started to tell him about the life of the priestess Kikyo as far as she knew it. She knew only some parts of it though as neither Kaede nor Inuyasha had gone to tale telling about the glorified woman.

"I take it that she must have been a kind and nurturing person during her life, as people have turned to kind of worship her memory. If you want more knowledge about her you would probably have to ask the current priestess as she was her younger sister. I have a very strained relation to Kikyo so I might not be the best to tell you about her."

At her last announcement he raised an eyebrow at her. It seemed to be the opening for her to tell him about what she had experienced throughout her journey with Inuyasha, how he had gone after the clay golem more than once and had risked their friends' survival in the middle of a fight. She was bitter about the times he had ignored that Kikyo had tried to kill her for the jewel shards.

Sesshomaru listened to her tale. His inner beast became concerned with the mental state of the Hanyo. Loyalty to one's mate was to be expected but not at the extension of the survival of your entire pack. Especially in a case when said mate was dead since half a century.

Kagome started to relay the story of Horaijima island to him as she came to the part where Inuyasha had left his pack and the children in the middle of the fight to face the four war gods on their own he became livid.

 ** _Fool._**

 _Indeed._

Leaving his pack and those he swore to protect in the middle of the fight to run after a brainless golem is more than dishonorable.

His beast was as livid as him and being told that Kagome had to leave her friends behind as well in order to save Inuyasha's life because the Baka would have allowed himself to be killed by a brainless puppet was nearly too much for his composure.

Kagome had struggled to tell him about the last part. She could feel his annoyance rise with every word and while it did feel good that he at least would understand her pain and frustration with Inuyasha, she still didn't want the Hanyo to be hurt. He was her friend and he had changed in this timeline remarkably.

 _Except if it concerns Kikyo or her face then all reason goes overboard…_

"Have there been more encounters of that like?"

She could feel his irritation with every word and knew that his eyes were probably blood red by now even if she couldn't see them as he had them still closed.

It took a lot of courage to answer that question. His reaction was immediate and the growl that shook the entire place held so much anger that she feared for Inuyasha's life.

 **"I apologize on behalf of this fool, you are part of this Sesshomaru's pack now and you won't need to fear for your safety anymore."**

The words spoken by his inner Youkai warmed her and it helped to let most of the frustration and hurt of her past go.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't be too harsh on him. I will never understand what is going on in his head but I don't believe it is his free choice…"

"Hnh. That may be true but he is unreliable in battle and such a weakness cannot be afforded in the upcoming war. If our enemy knew of this weakness they would immediately start to exploit it and by extension I would be forced to protect the whelp."

She nodded in understanding and both sat in silence for a while. She guessed he had a conversation with his inner Youkai as she could see his claws flex in between. After some more moments she was addressed again.

"It has been decided, we agree on your argument that he isn't in his right mind and it shall be looked into finding a remedy for it… Kagome, was this the reason why you hid your face in this timeline?"

Kagome felt relief at the announcement that they would try to heal Inuyasha's obsession but she was startled out of the feeling by his next question.

"Partly but mostly the reason was that I wanted to hinder the jewel to use me to play with others."

He gestured her to explain that statement and she told him about how she only truly realized the machinations of the cursed jewel with seeing how differently everyone reacted to her during her current stay in feudal era.

"I had suspected the jewel was behind my current looks long before I came here again but only as Inuyasha wouldn't even grace me with a word before disappearing or the villagers reacting with suspicion towards me and making me earn my keep, I started to truly realize what brilliant move it had been to make me look like Kikyo."

"So you don't believe that you are her reincarnation?"

She snorted at his announcement.

"Kikyo has fallen to despair upon her death, she thought she would take the jewel with her to the afterlife but she had already been imprisoned. In truth the jewel took her soul with it to wait. It was connected to the wider family of hers and waited until finally one priestess would be born with enough power to feed it."

Kagome told him how she suspected that it had decided to be born with her and had used Kikyo's DNA to recreate her image.

As no one had kept taps on the looks of a long deceased priestess, no one had been suspicious about her looks. It also helped that being even farfetched related to the former priestess had caused her family to share some traits of her looks and thus making her fit in quite well. None of her parents had thought her looks to be off in some way.

Sesshomaru started to question her further about the consequences her looks had during her last stay.

"I start to think of it as a brilliant move on the chessboard. I mean, how would it have been any easier for the jewel to recollect all its former play toys? Inuyasha, Kaede even Naraku had laid one look on me and were completely tied to the fate of the jewel once more. It simply recollected all souls it had lost during its interruption with the dying Miko in one move.

On a side note it had also ensured my survival, as by its design I had remained untrained and ended up here unprepared to not cause it too much trouble. Therefore it had to ensure that the villagers would take me in and aid me at least in the beginning."

Mentioning Naraku may have been a foolish thing to do, as Sesshomaru demanded answers on that topic as well. Informing him of how she suspected that the jewel had created him caused to appear a look of revulsion to appear on his face.

 **"You tell me that you chose this creature as your mate?"**

She could hear a layer of disbelief as well as jealousy in his beast's voice. It startled her, why would Sesshomaru of all beings be jealous at her decision?

"I didn't come back with choosing him as my mate on my mind… I came back with the plan of turning him from our foe into an ally and thus saving many people in the process. I may remind you that upon returning I honestly believed that behind everything was the jewel and destroying it became my sole objective. I didn't plan on falling in love at all, only as the Kamis were revealed as being those pulling the strings and even creating the jewel… I can only say that what happened happened due to the changed circumstances not necessarily because of a conscious choice."

Not matter how much repulsion he felt after hearing how Naraku had been created and how he had been led to destroy the sole object of his desire due to the jewel's machinations leading to Kikyo's demise and Inuyasha's sealing, he couldn't fault her logic.

Believing that the jewel was behind all of those manipulations she tried to destroy it and chose the one being to aid her which she wouldn't have pitied to end up in eternal imprisonment with her, while saving her friends. It did bug him though how she may have come to end up choosing Naraku as her mate. If he deducted her stories the right way then there had been a final battle between the dark Hanyo and them and he wouldn't have joined a fight without good reason.

That a mere Hanyo had been able to make Sesshomaru despise him was not a meagre feat and it told him lengths about his abilities and mean character. It probably had been the best warning to not underestimate this being even in this timeline.

He turned his thoughts back to the matter of Inuyasha though.

"How does it come that you turned my half-brother away? In your stories you have proven devotion, loyalty and love to him worthy of his mate and yet you simply turn to his nemesis?"

The reason why she didn't flip out due to his statement was that his tone held no accusation only curiosity. It reminded her to whom she spoke and that he had more than one reason to ask her such things.

He wasn't just responsible for his lands and as his ally in war needed to keep her safe, he was also her alpha and responsible for her as pack member and adding to that that she once would have become even his sister in law, made for several good reasons to ask.

"As I pulled out the arrow from his shoulder I didn't expect our friendship to turn out the way as it was. I knew that everything would change. It was the sacrifice I had to make, to lose my friends to a time that would never exist. Therefore I knew there would be changes. I did expect him to remain and ask questions though but he simply ignored me, never minding that I had no obvious reason to aid him at all. A mask, not seeing Kikyo's face was all that it took to disregard me as a whole. I wasn't so much disturbed by his behavior but it really did hit it home with me that in all the years he knew me, he was never able to distinguish between Kikyo and me. In his mind I have always been her or at least a copy of her."

The pain of those thoughts made her stop. Unable to speak one more word, she looked into the left corner of the room, not seeing anything special but unable to face Sesshomaru. She fell into silence. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to muster her. He understood that from her perspective his half-brother had been more than disloyal even if they had only shared a friendship and not love how she had once hoped. Time after time Inuyasha had left his pack and her in the middle of battle and even stood by as the dead woman tried to kill a pack member of his. She felt betrayed.

 ** _She has every reason to._**

 _Hnh._

He was about to engage himself into a discussion with his beast some more but was stopped as he heard her speaking her next words.

"I wish to leave. There needs to be a greater distance between Inuyasha and me. I will not allow him to call me Kikyo one more time. I hate him for confusing the two of us because I don't share even one character trait with her. I was never once in my life as aloof, disconnected and calm as her. I'm far too outspoken on my thoughts and my temperament always was fierier. We might as well be polar opposites and he wouldn't realize the difference if it bit him. One look at my face and every kind of friendship we may have shared during our meetings in this time was for naught. It was all the same again: Kikyo; I have put up with his behavior far too long to even consider him more as maybe a friend one day."

"Kagome I may permit you to leave but I cannot guarantee you that Inuyasha will behave himself. I may be his alpha but as you have seen today he doesn't care much to follow my orders."

Hatred bubbled inside her. She wouldn't take a slight to her person anymore. Therefore she informed the lord of the west that he should warn him to stay away from her if Inuyasha couldn't behave in her presence.

"I shall keep my face concealed but if he calls me one more time by the name that isn't mine I shall seek revenge for all the times he betrayed me."

After those words had left her she realized that she as well was in dire need of psychological counselling. Maybe it was high time to have an in-depth talk with Akemi. Her hatred couldn't be healthy. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that she had allowed him to walk over her so often that he had probably found it acceptable behavior. Before Sesshomaru could answer to her statement she apologized to him.

"Milord, I'm deeply sorry for my words. It isn't in my right to demand anything of you. I truly believe it would be healthier to all of us if I stay away for some time and seek some counselling as well."

His eyes returned to normal. He couldn't fault her for being in pain and she had realized her error, therefore he decided to allow her to return to her village. He would have his work cut out for him already with dealing with Inuyasha and therefore would allow the woman to seek aid with her friends.

#

She left only an hour later to return to her village. Maikeru was again tasked to follow her. He had used her stay to see to some other tasks as in his lord's shiro she had been deemed safe enough. The flight to the village was silent and he could feel her somber mood. He had been informed that there had been some quarrel between Inuyasha and her and that he was to keep the Hanyo away from her should he try to approach her.

Maikeru couldn't deny that he felt curiosity. As far as he had been able to observe her interactions with the Hanyo up to this date, they had been friendly and even been able to tease each other in banter. What had occurred to sour the friendship so much?

He didn't ask though and she wasn't willing to speak about anything therefore they reached the village in silence.

Kagome's mood was lifted immediately at seeing the smiling face of Raidon which greeted the Inu general, Kagome and the fire cat. Before she was able to even land properly they were already whisked away by him to meet with Akemi.

Her friend had been amazing during her absence. One look around their hut made her realize to what lengths Akemi had gone to install a basic medical support center. She had even managed to get her hands on some rare healing plants and while she may be restricted with her equipment, Kagome would always bet that her friend could face on every crisis.

Akemi confessed to her though that she had used Kagome's garden as she had figured out some of the plants she had brought along. Kagome couldn't help her childish smirk.

"It's great Akemi, I have found much less time to really tend to it than I should have and in your hands they will be at least useful."

Akemi had hugged her at that and also said that she was using the book Kagome had started to write to reference and help her with the different plants. Due to Kagome knowing beforehand that she would come to the past she had studied the plants in-depth and while Akemi was the greater healer she had never used anything but modern supplies to reach her goals. Kagome hugged her friend back and said that she would remain a few days to finish her book and would guide her through different processes of distilling some ingredients.

Maikeru and Raidon sat at the rooftop of the hut while leaving the two females to reconnect. Raidon had been told beforehand that Lord Sesshomaru had assigned one of his generals to watch over Kagome but found himself curious about the other Youkai. Maikeru in return was deeply curious as well. He didn't know if it was because of their latest encounter with Ryuhikaru but he immediately knew that he faced a Ryu Youkai and yet his human mask was so perfect that if the other hadn't decided to flare his aura in greeting he may have overlooked him as a whole.

"Are you related to the serpents of the south?"

The other cringed at his tone but nodded. Facing the general he found the suspected suspicion in those golden eyes.

"My identity may only be revealed to your lord as it is as dangerous as Kagome's secret mission but I will give you my word that I'm not an enemy of the west. I have only come here to aid my mate's friend."

Maikeru pondered on his words. He couldn't detect a lie in his scent but then who would know for sure with someone who had been able to disguise himself so thoroughly. He decided to gain more knowledge of their new ally.

"How did it happen that one of the great Ryu's ended up to be mated to a Miko?"

The other had to snicker at the question.

"I may have ended up in her healing ward, injured to death and unable to remove myself from her caring hands. Not for lack of trying I may add, she must have found my reaction ridiculous but never failed in applying aid and medicine to me. Against my will she nursed me back to health and as I was revealed a Youkai to her she refused to purify me. Her pure stubbornness in refusing to let me die may have caught my interest."

Maikeru's eyebrows rose at the announcement. He wouldn't have thought to find another Miko other than Kagome to simply refuse killing Youkais if it wasn't necessary. He guessed that he knew now why the two females turned out to be friends.

As they were on a teasing level of conversation right there, Raidon tried to pry for information as well.

"How did a general of the west end up with babysitting a Miko?"

Maikeru couldn't help himself he started laughing, he didn't know if it was because he liked the other quite well or because of the absurdity of the situation. He did relay the story of a small Miko going to face the great lord of the west twice and catching their interest. Then their topics turned more serious and Raidon proceeded to inform the other of what had happened throughout the last days.

"More and more raids are held and even if Akemi never used her powers to fight she was able to sense the manipulations of the Kamis. They always use small animals, bugs, butterflies or the kind to hide in the middle of the scenario. I was able to catch one and Akemi could put it to sleep. We thought it would help if we could research it more closely."

The Inu general had become silent, he had to agree that it was a smart move to catch one of those spells in hopes to gain useful knowledge but Inu Kimi would probably be the most reliable source of information to figure out the spells behind this new sorcery. Inu Kimi was the most gifted among their sorcerers and contrary to others they could be sure of her loyalty (at least in this case).

They agreed on bringing the bug to her. Maikeru also promised to lend his aid in fighting off new attacks from priests and Mikos throughout the lands. Hearing that the demon slayer village had to fend them off twice already was bad news. He was startled as Raidon disagreed on that point though.

"They have been able to fend them off with ease due to their newly gained strength. It has helped them grow together as team and the newcomers had been able to prove their worth. Also it had gained them sympathy from the surrounding villages. The people don't support the militant order; they love the people from Sango's clan and were appalled at them being attacked."

Maikeru could agree that those were good developments but was still concerned with them daring to make such bold moves so soon. He relayed as much to Raidon.

"If the battle is supposed to happen in three years then it is really concerning, that they would already draw so much attention."

"I believe that the Kamis have no choice."

The general looked questioning at the other. It earned him a smirk that spoke of more hatred towards the Kamis than he would have ever realized.

"The revelation of their plans has caused a major increase of cooperation between our species. What do you think how much they fear that?"

Raidon didn't need to voice it aloud but there had also been an increase of interspecies relationships and that would be the greatest fear of the Kamis.

He had to grin back at the other.

"Do you think they will be angry if they realize that their plans have caused the opposite of their intended goals?"

Both of them had to snicker at that thought.

Meanwhile inside the hut, Kagome had revealed some of her plans to Akemi. She told her of needing to face the shadow snake clan but also that her approaching days wouldn't allow her to travel soon.

Akemi carefully patted her shoulder.

"You never spoke of those troubles during your last adventures."

Kagome snorted and revealed to Akemi that last time Inuyasha had somehow snuck a claim or mark on her, so for everyone else she belonged to him. That mixed scent of hers made Youkais less attracted to her. It also worked for Akemi as she was mated to Raidon.

"In this life I have been able to hide my scent except for a few exceptions but during my cycle I'm unable to conceal it fully…"

She earned some more encouraging pats but her comment went without answer. It simply wasn't to be changed.

Akemi realized that Kagome was bothered by something else. Kagome sighed as her friend inquired about her state and she admitted that mentioning Inuyasha had brought back some memories. Her friend prepared a calming tea for Kagome and some meal for all of them for later. As Kagome wouldn't have been able to hunt on her journey Akemi decided to invite them as her guests.

Kagome helped her friend with the preparation work and started to tell her about her face being revealed to Inuyasha and what his predictable reaction had caused inside her.

"On one hand I feel hurt on the other I'm angry at myself because I should have come to terms with the situation a long time ago. I had fifteen years to prepare myself but one time he calls her name, all of the hurt has come to the surface again."

Akemi listened to her silently. She knew that Kagome had realized that such kind of hatred was unhealthy and it could diminish her powers as well.

"Your hurt stems from how his actions made you feel. You had started to question your self-worth every time he would betray your friends and you for this dead shadow but you also always had a reason to not let him get himself killed every time he ran off to her. Why did you stay with him? Why did you help him?"

Kagome knew what Akemi was doing for her and it made her immediately feel relief and allowed her anger to fade away. It was a trick they had learned in temple school during their meditation sessions. Every situation in life could be looked at by different angles. Nothing in life was so clear that it allowed only one way of perception and it was in her power to choose a different way of looking at her past.

 _Why have I stayed with Inuyasha?_

 _I stayed with him because he was obviously not himself during those times._

The thought didn't really make her feel better but it was as true as it was that he had run off in the first place. Only her anger inside her that he should have known better, broken out of the cycle after the second, third and fourth time made her anger coming back full force. Her anger on the other side was a powerful force that made her thoughts gain some speed.

 _He was always so strong but whenever she showed up all their efforts were in vain. Kikyo used his weakness mercilessly and despite him being used he allowed it, she would have dragged him to hell with her. What kind of love is that?_

 _It's the same sick love Naraku had felt for Kikyo and Magatsuhi for Midoriko…_

 _The question is if I will turn to the same pattern? Will I seek hatred and revenge as well?_

 _No._

Akemi realized that Kagome's thoughts have gone off track and therefore asked her again.

"Kagome you need to focus. Tell me why you stayed by his side?"

Kagome looked up and into Akemi's concerned eyes. She tried to form an answer aloud so she wouldn't fall off path again.

"I stayed with him because there were so many more situations when he was kind and caring than when he betrayed us. He would often save us from traps and even with his entire grumpy attitude he helped each and every one of us. He helped me gathering the shards, avenged Shippo's father, helped Sango to come to terms with her loss and helped her seeking her revenge. He would stop his own brother from harming any of us and had run to save Miroku as he was threatened to be swallowed by his own curse."

Akemi smiled at her but forced her to continue.

"Kagome don't stop now. Tell me more about the good things!"

Kagome took a deep breath and dived into all the good things she had encountered during her first adventure. The people, the fun, the laughter and their banter, she told Akemi about all the times Inuyasha had visited her family in the future and how kind and loyal he had been in aiding her with all the obstacles in life.

He had saved her from Koga and had managed to win against his Youkai blood for her. He had challenged Shippo and never allowed that the child would succumb to sadness but would always start fights with the child in an attempt to hinder the fox kid from giving up. How often had he saved her life?

She felt so much better now that she had set all those happenings into the right perspective. There had been so much more of the good things than the bad ones. It was the very reason why she had wanted to protect them, to not allow the jewel to play with their hearts.

At the last thought realization hit her.

She needed to forgive Inuyasha because her heartache was exactly what the jewel would aim for. She had stayed with Inuyasha to not give into the jewel's will. Kagome didn't want it to have the final word and constantly sour her memories of her dear friend Inuyasha. Whatever else had been happening he had a good heart and deserved her friendship!

A new resolve of iron was created inside her. She would overcome this anger and hatred because she would not be played by the jewel anymore.

She told Akemi about her last conclusion and her friend smiled again. It wasn't the clearest way out but if it gave Kagome the needed hardiness to pull through her hatred then she would accept it.

They agreed on meeting every day during Kagome's stay in the village to work on her anger issues. Then it was time for the meal and all of their conversations turned to light matters as they were joined by the two Youkais.

An odd routine settled during her stay in the village. She retreated to her hut and continued to write the last chapters of her book. She also added more details on how to prepare different ingredients and formulas. With care and precision she described the different nuances that would help her friend.

Kagome really tried to see it from Akemi's perspective as someone who hadn't studied plant life and chemistry. It was a taxing challenge and right there she admired her friend for doing this for her in regards of her medicine studies.

It must have been really hard for Akemi to break all those concepts down for her to understand but both of them followed the rule of the temple school.

-One can only say that they mastered something if they are able to teach it to others!-

Contrary to her last confinement inside her hut, this time she had far more visitors. While the Youkais kept their distance respectfully, Akemi and even Kaede managed to drop by for tea and company. Kirara had decided to use the opportunity to visit Sango and Kohaku once more but surprised Kagome as she returned the next day in company with Sango and Miroku. Obviously the fire cat had felt her agitation the last time she had been on hut arrest and wanted to prevent a repetition. Seeing Sango as well as Miroku again had been a joyful event.

The former demon slayer had wanted to meet with her again and tell her all the news about her village and the changes. The village had grown and so had its inhabitants, the cooperation between humans, Youkais and Hanyos increased steadily and it helped to protect all of them.

Kagome loved to listen to Sango's recounting. She also received a lovely surprise. As she got a joined letter from Ai and the other kids from Horaijima island she felt deeply moved. She did wonder though who wrote it for them but enjoyed reading through all their adventures and mischief. Even from afar she could tell how much more confident they had become.

Sango proceeded to inform her that all of the newcomers had found not just a home but family as well. The village was blossoming and the clan was truly thinking of renaming themselves. Kagome had to smile as she heard that they would become the clan of the protectors. While listening to more stories Kagome wrote an answer for her little Hanyo friends. Sango promised to read it to them personally.

Miroku had sought out the council of the two Youkais and Raidon as well as Maikeru had been glad for the news the priest brought them. Not all of them were light news but most of it was at least somewhat hopeful. Maikeru was the only one in the group that could connect their fortunate perception from the humans to lord Kagewaki's realm. He remembered Kagome's and his fight there and it seemed that the people wouldn't forget how it had been humans with holy powers that had attacked them not Youkais.

Kagome on the other hand would have added that it was most likely that Naraku had his hands in it as well. If the Hanyo put something into his mind, he managed to be quite resourceful and competent. He wouldn't have allowed any of the anti Youkai campaign to gain a footing in his realm…

Yet she knew that neither Miroku nor Sango would receive such ideas very well, so she never mentioned her suspicion.

Kagome spent also some time tending to her plants but found them very well taken care of by Akemi. They were flourishing and all plants radiated happiness. She had to smile at that and decided to pluck a little bit through her herbs anyway.

Akemi meanwhile was busy to tend to injured people. The people of feudal era flocked to her, feeling her compassion and kindness. Raidon of course never allowed her to go anywhere on her own but they were called to close by villages to offer aid. Sometimes strangers would drop by and ask for medicine or bring sick people to her. Kagome knew that Akemi would never complain and never turn anyone away. It was just not who her friend was. If she could her brave healer friend would always give her very best for every soul.

In between her assignments and excursions Akemi made even sure to drop by daily and repeat different exercises with her to help Kagome with her anger. Both of them found that they were really successful with the procedure. Slowly the bite behind the pain left Kagome and she regained more of her freedom.

Akemi thought that her friend started to look far more relaxed and content than even a mere day before. They had to face obstacles though and only made process after having gone to the depths of the problem. Kagome hadn't realized where her true fear had rested and why she had reacted so violent despite knowing beforehand how Inuyasha would probably react.

Only as Kagome had realized that she also had an immense fear that Naraku would react the same way as Inuyasha did her fears showed its true colors. She had sobbed against Akemi's shoulder after realizing that. Once he would see her face he would hate her and turn against her… It had been hard to tackle that angle of the problem but together they managed.

Akemi also confided in her friend. Like with Kagome, heavy feelings had settled upon the gentle Miko's heart. Suddenly as the dam broke and Akemi could let go of her pend up worries she realized that she felt much better as well. She spoke to Kagome of her regret to come to feudal era. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to let Raidon or Kagome come without her but after a few days at this strange place she had thought she would despair.

She told Kagome how she had lost her confidence as she truly realized the danger and the amount of work she had found herself in.

Kagome hugged her friend and returned the service of guiding Akemi through her feelings. Especially as Akemi realized that she held some jealousy towards Raidon for him being able to adapt so easily to the new circumstances. Akemi had to realize that she also asked too much of herself, she wanted to be perfect and feared to fail everyone she cared about if she didn't perform well. Kagome helped her see how Raidon tried to do the same in order to protect her better and that he probably didn't feel as confident as he wanted her to believe. Akemi decided that she would talk to him in private about it.

Both of them felt much better afterwards.

"Akemi, I'm sorry that I wanted you to join me here. I should have realized what that meant for someone who does it the first time. I fear I thought more about how much I need you than how it would be for you. It was just that with you at my side I have the feeling I can master every challenge! You are so warm, caring and full of brilliant ideas that it always makes my mind spin! If I haven't met you in this life I probably would have gone crazy long before reaching feudal era again."

Akemi enjoyed hearing those words. Tears glistened in her eyes. It made her feel appreciated far more than she would have thought she needed. She had known before that Kagome truly cared for her but now warmth settled inside of her. It took away the cold of despair that had swept through her being. She responded with telling Kagome how much of her success with her studies had been thanks to her.

"You have done at least as much for me as well. If I haven't met you I wouldn't have been able to go through all those tests throughout my studies and even the complicated language. Kagome without you as my role model I wouldn't be a doctor already! Only seeing you train your ass off day by day and doing everything you did with so much effort forced me to push myself harder… I couldn't slack off and risk disappointing you."

Hearing that Akemi thought of her in the same way as she did of her friend had something so deeply bonding. Kagome realized that she had found a true sister in all but blood. They shared friendship, ideals and hopes. Both wanted to change the world to make it a better place for everyone.

With tears in her eyes, Kagome held her pinky finger out to Akemi and invoked an old childish saying.

"…to live without compromise."

Akemi had to snicker remembering the phrase. She knew what it meant between the lines. Follow your goals, take your path, no one else would or could do it for you. Don't waste your time with unimportant things but those things that mean something to you, aim for them without looking back. You could fail but even if you do, you know that you needed to do it; you couldn't have lived without trying.

She thought about Raidon and his friends, about the fate of the Youkais and about modern day japan. The world as whole was a complicated place yet she knew that she wanted to change as much as she could, she swallowed the lump in her throat and joined Kagome's finger with her own and continued.

"…to love without condition."

Both of them felt some kind of old power rising around them but couldn't really understand it. It took hold of both of them, like a challenge to fate itself. No one knew how many moments one would have. They would enjoy the hell out of each and every one of those. Love meant giving without asking for something in return, hoping when others couldn't anymore and caring even if it would be in vain.

Kagome thought about Naraku, about loving him and daring to face the Kamis for it. Yet she couldn't bring herself to simply not do it and a kiss from him was simply worth everything. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering all the great people she met. She loved them like family and would do everything to protect them.

Together they finished.

"…and die without regret."

Maikeru and Raidon which had settled to train together, both Youkais were deeply curious about the other and wanted to test the other's limits. Yet they suddenly stopped sensing some odd power rising as well as Sango and Miroku which were just about to leave the village again. All four of them suddenly felt a huge surge of power.

Mere moments later a dome of reiki had settled around Kagome's hut and with an enormous pulse increased in light and strength until it swept all over them. It didn't harm them, contrary the youkais felt more revived as they were enclosed. Maikeru didn't dare to breathe though until the enormous field disappeared as fast as it had shown itself. It left all of them startled.

Raidon smirked at feeling the potent powers of his mate and her friend. Even with living most of his life surrounded by humans his Youkai instincts were strong and it did please him immensely that his bonded held such power. Maikeru on the other hand felt one more time concern about his lord's decision to keep such a threat running around.

#

Kagome woke early in the morning. She always did. At least those few times when she actually got to sleep during the night. Things stood as they were as she couldn't have changed it anyway. She woke early again and felt good. Her pain was gone and she decided to sneak outside to her bathing spot and thoroughly clean herself.

She still kept the herbs burning to conceal her scent during her washing session. It didn't take her long and one could fault the icy temperature of the running stream for her speed but with her practice it only took her some minutes until she was back inside, preparing her departure.

Kirara would be back at her side today and then they would leave for her next solo mission. Therefore she packed her supplies and was ever so grateful that Akemi provided her with the necessary food.

As everything was packed and ready she stepped outside her hut and took in a breath of freedom. She hated being confined and couldn't wait to lift into the air with Kirara again.

Looking out for her companion she saw Maikeru approach her. He had the look on his face that told her that she wasn't supposed to even think of leaving without him again… He also carried a small Kirara; Kagome felt a bit annoyed by his actions but couldn't really fault him for taking precautions. Not after all those times she had just left without informing him.

She simply nodded and a few moments later all three of them lifted into the air. In the last days Kagome had consulted her map and set the best course to reach the city in the west. On her way there would only be a few stops, mostly trading for Kaede or offering some help with cases she knew were in need of her attention.

Maikeru didn't leave her side throughout any of her stops except for the times she was heading into a village or small city. He would always wait on the outskirts, having everything in view but not threatening any inhabitants and risking Kagome's success.

All in all Kagome thought that the stoic general had changed more than he would let on. She could feel his concern towards her powers because she could become a serious threat to the west yet he respected her for her character and her heart. He didn't despise her anymore just because she happened to be human.

He even helped her to free some kidnapped children from local Youkais. The overgrown lizards had captured them as food. Both of them had been immediately suspicious of the scene but as they had reached the nest of the lizards there had been no trace left of manipulation.

Maikeru and Kagome were still sure that it wasn't of their own free will that the lizard Youkais had acted that way. The lack of proof didn't persuade them differently.

Of course the lizards would like the flesh of children but it didn't last long, humans as a whole were more bone than worth the trouble therefore hunting them for food was not something Youkais who had a choice would do. Maybe Youkais too weak to hunt anything else would prey on humans for food and others more vile ones would prey on them for fun.

The lizards were far too powerful to hunt them for food and also had rich food recourses close by as there was a swamp with tons of prey for all of them. They also hadn't been known for going after humans for sport. Their clan had always rather kept towards themselves.

It couldn't be changed and therefore they saved some of the children who hadn't been eaten yet. They were of course terrified and in a bad condition as the human and the general found them. Maikeru's anger flared as he was able to firsthand witness how the Kamis planted hatred…

 _This isn't meant to cause immediate trouble…_

 ** _No but when they grow up they will know to hate us…_**

Incidents like this were planted to ensure the hatred to continue beyond generations. The kamis were playing a long term game.

It took Kagome hours to calm them enough to return them to their parents. It had been good for Maikeru to be there though, he had helped with the fighting and the children had grown fond of him after he assured them that he wasn't going to eat them. At least they now knew that there was one Youkai who had helped saving them.

Kagome hoped it would be enough to calm the waves of hatred a little bit. In the very least it helped to hit it home with Maikeru himself to witness in person how they all were manipulated and played. She could feel his irritation grow and his anger at the Kamis double.

They said their goodbyes and continued their journey.

Maikeru couldn't help but wonder about the human under his care. As they made camp for the night again he kept watch. It wasn't like he could have slept anyway with her being out here without protection; his instincts would have prevented him from being inattentive to his surroundings.

Kagome had been made pack by his lord and Inu Youkai instinctively watched out for their own. Maikeru sighed she was a true puzzle as she again had proven masterfully to see through most layers of manipulation. As he kept watch his thoughts returned to their current adventure.

 ** _She will be a good mate and mother._**

 _Hnh. Of course that would be the thing that drew your attention._

 ** _Yes because it is important._**

 _What about those Kamis? Aren't they more important? Isn't it important how they tricked us and try to kill our race?_

 ** _No, they will fail and then life will return to normal and we will focus on what is truly important in life again._**

 _Important things… and what would those be?_

 ** _Enjoying life, our mate and pups, family… those are the important things._**

It was in vain to argue with his beast, if it had set its mind on something then it wouldn't be changed. He did ponder though how it could be so sure that the Kamis would fail in their attempt to destroy their fate?

He was startled out of his thoughts as Kagome woke up. It was still far until sunrise and he wondered about why she woke even earlier than normal. As he saw her subconsciously clutching her hand over her heart he was somewhat worried.

"Didn't you sleep well?"

Kagome looked at him and answered that she merely had a nightmare and that it wasn't to be changed. She then decided to prepare some tea for both of them.

It was a habit that he couldn't really relate too. He had already realized that tea meant more to Kagome than to other people but he hadn't exactly figured out why. He simply accepted her odd behavior as just one more of the strange things about her.

He only knew that she always chose those times to talk about different topics and if he dared he could gain some interesting knowledge about her, throughout those occasions. At least she seemed more inclined to answer his questions during those times.

Sure enough she asked her first question.

"Maikeru-sama, how does it come that you don't seem to despise humans and Hanyos as much as other Youkais do?"

He huffed at the question, leave it to her to start with something like that even before sunrise.

"I did despise your kind for a long time. Even more so after Inu no Taisho's death and after my brother's loss, it simply brought out the worst in me. Both events had been so unnecessary and only happened because they had mingled with humans."

Kagome didn't pry for more details as the topic really seemed to bother him. She didn't think she would get any more answers but was surprised as he continued to speak.

"Then I got tasked with looking after you and I found much about you could be appreciated. Mostly it's your determination that pleases me. I'm also deeply confused by your willingness to help a race that mostly means you harm… I guess I learned that not all humans are despicable. Also it helped that my pride would never allow me to be manipulated in my outlook on life. To learn that throughout centuries and millennia our races had been turned against each other by the Kamis, for no other reason than their amusement and pettiness, is something that made me question how much of my hatred was warranted and how much would just help my enemies."

It was a lot to digest and Kagome decided to take another sip of her tea. She then told him how she currently faced a similar problem and had to overcome hatred of her own.

"I take it that it has something to do with Inuyasha-sama?"

She reacted completely surprised at his question. Therefore he decided to answer her unspoken but plainly to be seen question.

"My lord informed me to keep him away from you should he try to approach us."

She nodded.

"Now you wonder why?"

He inclined his head as confirmation.

"I cannot talk about the specifics but let's say that he has some issues with his past and that I refuse to be a replacement for his unsolved problems. It didn't necessarily help either that I may have reacted with far more hatred towards it than was called for but the entire event brought back really bad memories."

It wasn't really an answer but he wouldn't get anything else out of her.

"How did you overcome your anger then?"

She could hear his curiosity and therefore she told him that Akemi had helped her to come to terms with her past.

"It's good to have friends you can confide in sometimes but I take it that you wouldn't agree?"

He huffed again as it was true that the concept of true friendship was something foreign for Youkais. Maikeru had heard of it of course and much of his understanding had come from an explanation he had been given by his former lord. As he remembered Inu no Taisho's last days an old pain woke, his lord had been so calm and content with his life, like he had finally found his peace.

"Inu no Taisho-sama would have agreed with you and he told me about the concept of friendship you humans engage yourself in."

He didn't expect the compassion which showed up in her eyes.

"You always speak of him fondly. I'm sorry for your loss."

The Youkai wanted to put her words aside, to tell her that it was the life of great rulers to face many battles and finally meet their end in one of them but he couldn't bring himself to speak those words. After realizing that his former lord's end had been as staged as every other interspecies tragedy he had mourned his loss anew. His sons had lost their father, their lands had lost their kind ruler and he had lost his lord and mentor. The old wounds had opened again and started to fester.

 _Maybe there could have been glorious times ahead of us if it wasn't for the Kamis._

 ** _We cannot change what has happened._**

 _Indeed._

Maikeru took a deep breath and decided to not push the kind words of the human away.

"Thank you. I guess my brother and my lord would have been quite amused by you. I guess you would have liked them as well. My brother had the same opinions on humans as our lord. They had both been unique in showing strength but also compassion."

Kagome felt warmed by his words. Indeed she would have liked to meet these two powerful Youkais which were known by everyone for being just and kind yet unyielding against their enemies. It hurt her deeply to think about how much help their cause would have gained if they would have been able to support their fight against the Kamis…

"May I know what happened to your brother?"

"No one really knows. He guarded the north on Inu no Taisho's behalf, once we returned from the struggles in the south he had already been lost. No one knew any specifics. Later I was informed that he had fallen in a battle but he disappeared without trace and our only lead to his whereabouts would be the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome had become incredible white.

Fear hitched her breath and she didn't dare to move. Maikeru noticed her strange behavior but she didn't want him to know what her fears were. The jewel played her again. The damn thing would have the last laugh again.

Kagome's body chilled. Despair tried to gain control over her. Luring the brother of Magatsuhi into its range it was such a devious move. How could she have missed that?

She didn't know what to do or what to say and simply started packing her things. Yet her hands were shaking and Maikeru weighed his options of simply stopping her. He didn't as her eyes mirrored such horror.

Still shaking they continued their journey. Kagome spent most of it silent; once in a while her body shook. Her heart went through so many different emotions she couldn't keep track of them at. She felt compassion for Maikeru and stunningly for Magatsuhi as well, the feeling horror connected to the jewel. Anger because she was played again and despair because she felt too stupid to help or protect anyone.

She was always pondering if she should tell him or how much she should tell him. He deserved to know of the fate of his brother. Yet Sesshomaru didn't seem to have told him of her suspicions. Didn't he tell his general because it was of no importance or because he wanted to protect him from the truth?

How would the jewel react? How would it spin the fate of Magatsuhi's brother…?

Would Magatsuhi truly endanger his own brother? Weren't the both of them pack? Wasn't that supposed to be important to Inu Youkais?

 _Why?_

That was the question that truly echoed through her entire being. Why would all of this need to happen…

Maikeru watched her, pondering about her odd behavior as they flew across the land again.

"Kagome what are you hiding?"

She sighed and got oddly rigid on the fire cat's back. An action which was immediately punished by a swap of said cat's tail against the human's head.

She knew that Maikeru suffered with not knowing of Magatsuhi's fate but the creature she had met was nothing of how Maikeru had said his brother had been.

Could she do this to him?

Slowly she let herself fall into the depths of her mind. She wanted answers as well. Carefully she approached the enwrapped power inside of her. The pink pulsed sleepily and without much power yet she feared that even carefully enwrapped and sealed by her blue reiki that it had found a way to attempt the destruction of Magatsuhi's brother.

Even more careful than during the council meeting she connected to the utterly fake peaceful radiation. Then she felt the familiar pull as she was drawn in. Like the vile thing knew her intention it wasn't Midoriko she met this time…

"So you dare to approach me after so cleverly plotting our destruction when you offered to relieve the adventure?"

The voice echoed from all around her, she couldn't focus on it. Kagome felt the viciousness and iciness of the evil of the jewel. Magatsuhi had come to confront her. All his anger and hatred was focused on her. Yet there were other emotions as well but she couldn't pin point them.

Kagome decided to not bow down to the overpowering feelings but instead pushed her own anger and frustration to the forefront and confront him directly.

"And you dare to drag your own brother into this mess?"

Her words echoed through the jewel and for a second everything seemed to freeze over. Like her body had skipped a heartbeat, there was deafened silence. Suddenly the evil power took on a humanoid shape inside the realm of the jewel. She saw a distorted figure only vaguely reminding her of an Inu Youkai. His face showed how furious he was about her.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome was startled by his reaction. What was that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't he know? More than a bit suspicion seeped into her voice as she retorted.

"Are you telling me that you don't know that Maikeru is close by? I don't believe you. After everything, after knowing how this curse works you would do this to your own family?"

Then she saw for the first time for herself that there was still some part of Inu left inside of him because his evil eyes bled red and faster than she could see or react he flung himself upon her, in an attack.

 _He is trying to protect his brother from me?_

The realization hit her unsuspected and far too late as his claws cut through the stomach of her mental image. Pain flooded her and her consciousness tried to slip away. Kagome fell slowly to be absorbed by the jewel. Before her vision turned black though she suddenly saw a pink light flaring.

 _Midoriko?_

Kagome found herself enclosed by a healing power and felt how her surroundings became clearer once more.

Magatsuhi was removed from her and she saw an arrow stuck in his chest. It glowed with the trademark pink light of the jewel. Kagome realized that it was Midoriko's light. The pink light must have been the color of the Miko's reiki.

"Once again you come here. I never knew you were this foolish."

The other female's words were harsh but understandably so. Kagome could only sigh.

"Midoriko I need to know the truth!"

Kagome just knew that something was so terribly wrong about all of this. Why would a proud general of Inu no Taisho lower himself so much that he would absorb minor Youkais to gain more strength?

The old Miko's expression turned serious.

"After keeping us enwrapped and disclosed from the world we don't know much of what happens around you. As much as I despise this creature, Magatsuhi tells the truth."

Kagome shook her head; she couldn't believe for even a second that Maikeru's involvement was a random occurrence. No matter what the jewel told her. Before she could realize anything else she saw how Magatsuhi attacked Midoriko.

Their powers entangled and a fierce battle was fought once more. Seeing them turning against each other with so much hatred caused her heart to clench again. Weren't they supposed to be good hearted people? Magatsuhi was remembered as kind and just by his brother. Midoriko was hailed as the Miko in history. People connected kindness, compassion and a strong hand with her.

 _Not this ridiculous slaughtering…_

Magatsuhi would lose this round; Kagome realized it as the arrow in his chest was causing his movements to slow down. He would die only to wake up again later for the next round to continue…

Kagome couldn't help her tears falling, not that anyone would notice…

She cried as her heart went out in compassion for those people who should have been allies in protecting their lands not enemies. Instead of protecting their people they brought despair and destruction to all Youkais, humans and Hanyos. People were suffering because of the jewel and in the end the Kamis would get their will.

 _Wait a second! If neither Magatsuhi nor Midoriko entangled Maikeru into this than who would? –The Kamis!_

"Please stop and listen to me!"

Magatsuhi knew that he would loose and he also knew on a deep level that he would never be able to win this fight but his pride had forbidden him to give up so far. Midoriko sighed as well, this fight was so useless but the Youkai would never stop and she couldn't let him loose to attack innocent people outside of this spell.

Both of them had long ago given into their despair and after being swallowed by the curse they both had only resignation left.

Kagome saw how Magatsuhi as well as Midoriko eyed each other with distrust but instead of attacking each other again, both decided to listen to Kagome's words.

"I came here because I couldn't believe or better said I still don't want to believe that even after everything that happened, you would do this to your own brother! Yet he is accompanying me throughout the country and I didn't even know that Maikeru was your brother at first… Tell me with all your love for traps and deception what you would make of such a situation. What would your conclusion be?"

Her words were bitter and she knew it but Kagome had realized that not even the jewel was the puppet master anymore. Like Naraku they were most likely just strung along in this mad war.

"My brother is here?"

Magatsuhi's voice sounded tired and more vulnerable than she had ever heard him. He sat at a corner of the foggy realm and leaned against what could be a wall. Kagome realized that he was barely awake. Slowly and careful she went to the fallen demon.

"Stop it, what are you doing? Don't get close to him, he will kill you."

Midoriko sounded worried. Yet Kagome couldn't let Magatsuhi die without talking this through with him. Therefore she carefully approached him and even after hearing his warning growl she settled next to him.

"I may not be able to kill you right now but come one inch closer and you will regret it."

Kagome sighed but halted in her movement.

"Magatsuhi you do realize that I'm your enemy because you made me such? I'm not fighting because I like it… How about we call a truce for a moment?"

"Liar, you wouldn't keep your word!"

There Kagome realized what the other feelings had been beyond the obvious rage and hatred. He felt betrayed. She hadn't kept her word and thus had been as much a liar as them in his eyes.

 _Does he believe all humans to be liars? Most likely, he wanted to protect his brother from me. Maybe he believes I would cause him as much pain as Midoriko had caused him?_

"It is true, I tried to win this time and cause the destruction of the jewel. I didn't consider your fate or well-being in my attempt to rid the world of this evil and yes I lied. Hate me for it if you want to but I didn't know that the Kamis were the ones to stage all of this nor did I know that once long ago you were an honorable Youkai that had deserved so much better than this fate."

His tired eyes looked at her and for the first time she could see some of the trademark gold shining through the red of anger. Magatsuhi seemed to think back, could he even remember his life before the jewel?

"He is a beast, nothing more. Why do you suddenly show so much care for this monster? He was the one to choose you as host for the jewel, the one to manipulate your DNA to match Kikyo's and the one who bound your powers. How could you not hate him for everything he has done to you?"

Kagome heard the echoing pain through Midoriko's words.

"Fool, you know as well as I do that we never get out of this if we don't find a solution and as creator of this spell you could have stopped me at any time. You think yourself so righteous Midoriko and yet you have betrayed all your ideals at least as much as I did."

His voice was broken and Kagome knew she had to intervene now if she wanted this to end well. Therefore she softly touched the arrow with her right hand while letting her left rest on his chest. As she touched Midoriko's arrow she was electrified by the hatred the Miko felt for Youkais. The sensation burned her fingers and for the first time Kagome learned how truly aggressive reiki could become.

She gritted her teeth and allowed her love to flow inside before pulling the arrow out. It was harsh on her but she never broke the flow of her healing powers. Kagome thought about how much she respected Maikeru and how much she had been inspired by his acceptance of her and his ability to overcome his hatred for her species. He had never been anything but honorable and loyal to his lord. In her eyes he was one of the few Youkais she could truly respect and live with.

He deserved to know what happened to his brother.

Due to his long existence inside the jewel and his constant contact with reiki, Magatsuhi had learned many things. For once he had been able to learn enough about reiki to bind Kagome's abilities in the first reality but also could tell the intent of said powers when turned against him. His sensing abilities had continuously grown as he had lost his ability to smell with losing his body and his forced existence in a realm made solely out of energy.

Due to his enhanced sensing abilities he realized two things.

First, he noticed that Kagome was trying to heal him and that she removed Midoriko's curse. Second, he gleaned some of her thoughts and feelings through the process of applying her powers to him. Magatsuhi was shocked as he suddenly felt anything different than hatred coursing through him. It was such warmth and care that she applied. This woman was dangerous; any Youkai would be tempted by such a lovely calming presence.

Yet he couldn't fight it, for the first time since he could remember he suddenly felt something other than resignation. He felt relieved.

Then suddenly he was able to translate the thoughts and feelings he gleaned from her and he realized that her motivation was to help his brother. Feeling her respect and worry for Maikeru stirred something inside of Magatsuhi.

 _What am I doing here?_

 _I had a duty to fulfill, I was supposed to protect the north and aid my lord._

 _How did it happen that I betrayed my orders, my lord and worse my own brother?_

 ** _Indeed you fool, pack is the most important!_**

His beast finally awoke after being nearly extinct throughout his never ending fight and it came back full force. There also stirred a different anger inside of him but not against the miko but against his own behavior…

Kagome suddenly felt something break inside of the Youkai. Like a whirlwind there were suddenly his instincts freed again and what had been frozen before came back to life again. That Maikeru was truly out there and that she feared for his brother's fate to be supposed to become the next victim to the jewel. It caused something to snap inside of Magatsuhi and he felt his mind becoming clearer than ever before.

A single tear stole itself upon his cheek.

The process stopped and he had regained his strength but for the first time since his imprisonment he wasn't enraged or ready to jump at the woman next to him. He even felt calmer than before but he also knew that something had been amiss inside of him and that it had been broken because he had realized that he hadn't been himself. It was such a difference to how he had felt before; he realized that for the first time he felt like a Youkai again.

As he opened his eyes, Kagome saw that they were only golden and she dared to hope.

Yet it was in vain because the machinations of the curse sprung to life and as soon as one side wasn't attentive the other side struck. Out of pure instinct Kagome was able to flare a shield out in time to protect them from Midoriko's anger.

"You will never leave this jewel, Youkai. I will not allow you to bring destruction over innocent people ever again!"

Kagome was confused by the harsh reaction of Midoriko why was there need for the old Miko to strike now?

Sensing her confusion Magatsuhi answered.

"She is not herself. Neither have I been but you broke the spell upon me."

Kagome didn't really grasp what he meant but as she looked at Midoriko she only saw a deep seething hatred. Yet she tried to look beyond the obvious and following her instincts and Magatsuhi's words her senses reached out and suddenly her perception shifted. She saw the deeper lines of reiki which were strung throughout the place and she also saw the connections to the miko. She felt like being called in a giant spider web…again.

Magatsuhi knew that the confrontation couldn't be won and removed himself and Kagome from the scene. He was able to transport them to another part of the jewel, it was darker and without blood seeking Mikos.

Before Kagome felt the scene shift, she saw something else though. On Midoriko's forehead appeared a shape of pink light. It looked suspiciously like a butterfly.

She felt sick.

"Kagome you have to keep Maikeru out of this!"

The deep voice spoke with a clearness she hadn't heard before from the demon. She nodded at him.

"I will tell him the truth, knowing what we are facing seemed the best protection so far."

With a deep sigh she informed Magatsuhi about what she had learned about the Kamis and what she saw on Midoriko's forehead.

"If those spells are similar to what I have encountered before, than both of you have been under mind control for a very long time."

Again she saw only resignation on his face.

"It would at least explain why I only now feel like myself again… but how have you been able to break such a spell if it was made by the kamis themselves?"

Kagome explained how she had found out that love was able to break them, she told him of the fight at Kagewaki's shiro.

Magatsuhi learned many things throughout the conversation and being informed that his lord had died because of the kamis as well brought him so much pain. Subconsciously his claws flexed showing his deep agitation. Kagome nearly regretted informing him…

"No don't regret telling me, as you said before knowledge seems to be the best protection. I also have never been able to see this clear before. I didn't seek out Midoriko to destroy her village, I wanted to warn her about unusual Youkai activities and aid her against those creatures that seemed to merge to one huge enemy. She had declined my proposal but I still loved her and didn't wish for harm to befall her."

It sounded so much more reasonable… Kagome thought about what Sesshomaru had told her.

"How did you end up becoming part of those creatures then? I was told that a respectable Youkai would never do such a thing."

He gritted his teeth and informed her that he didn't know, he couldn't remember much after a certain point as he flew through the night. Everything seemed so blurry.

Suddenly he tensed and jumped upwards holding Kagome close to him. She was deeply unsettled as she felt thrown out of the jewel. The last thing she saw before Magatsuhi faded away was an appearing pink light.

#

Kagome opened her eyes and felt herself being held. She leaned against an armored chest but it wasn't Magatsuhi anymore, despite him pulling her aside. She realized that instead she was held by Maikeru. She was back. Carefully she looked upwards. His eyes stared thoroughly at her. Trying to figure out what illness ailed her.

The human had sunken in some kind of trance and as he realized that her consciousness slipped away completely he had ordered the cat to land. They barely managed to reach the ground before the human slipped off the cat's back. Maikeru went close and found her pulse raging and she seemed to be caught in an unruly feverish dream.

They settled at a somewhat secure spot in the middle of the forest. It took more than twenty minutes of waiting until his odd charge stirred again. As she seemed to claw at some invisible force he pulled her into his arms to prevent her from accidently harming herself.

 _Sometimes she rarely more than a pup…_

 ** _It doesn't matter she is pack._**

 _Hnh._

"I'm sorry for the delay."

Kagome could hardly bite back a giggle as she saw Maikeru's reaction to her announcement.

"Miko, I have been more than patient with you. You will tell us now what ails you or you won't like the consequences!"

She didn't like it if he spoke of her as Miko. It was a wrong assumption and she also hated it if he was mad enough at her to forego her name. Yet she understood why he grew more and more frustrated with her. Therefore she spoke very softly to him.

"I'm sorry Maikeru. I don't mean to make your assignment unnecessarily hard. I'm also very grateful that you watch over me, despite me doing what I need to do."

He felt pleased by her apology but not pleased enough to let her go without answers.

"What happened to you?"

Kagome swallowed before settling on the forest floor next to him. It seemed to appease him that she didn't try to wriggle herself out of the situation. She then asked him if she could raise a shield of reiki in order to protect the knowledge from curious extra ears. Like Sesshomaru he instead chose to cover them with a shield of youki instead.

She just accepted it.

"You have been informed that I come from the future but not how I got here or why."

He closed his eyes focusing on her word and her heartbeat. Maikeru didn't suspect her to lie to him but he wouldn't take any risks either. His inner beast listened as attentively as he did.

"I'm the current guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

She saw his eyes open and they were blood red.

"You know of my brother's fate! That is the reason you behaved so strangely."

"Yes, I do. I didn't know that Magatsuhi had a brother and you only informed me about it while had tea."

"Yet you never told me that this is about the cursed jewel!"

"I'm supposed to destroy it and Lord Sesshomaru agreed that it was best to tell no one."

The reminder that his lord was informed about her story was enough to calm the Youkai down. He focused on what he needed to know and started with asking her about what kind of curse she had mentioned during the council and why the lord had agreed to keep her acceptance to the pack dormant until the blood moon. He of course also asked her to tell her all about Magatsuhi's fate.

Kagome told him all she knew and guessed. From Kikyo's love to Inuyasha to their sad fate and how the jewel had waited for five hundred years to reenter the realm of the living. She told him about her looks as well as Inuyasha's reaction and finally about the curse, Midoriko's fate and what she had learned about Magatsuhi.

The Youkai didn't interrupt her at any time he just listened.

She only saw him fighting an inner battle as she informed him about how twisted his brother had become, how in the first time he had locked her abilities and Sesshomaru had been forced to destroy him with Tensaiga.

Maikeru was lost in a long inner conversation as he felt the human laying a hand onto his. He knew that it was a gesture of compassion and he accepted it.

"Maikeru please believe me that only today after talking to Midoriko and Magatsuhi again I truly realized that the Kamis had put both of them under those terrible spells. I believe that your brother could break free but Midoriko is still played by our enemies."

"Why have you chosen to tell me about this when my lord deemed it confidential?"

Maikeru knew that he had basically threatened her to tell him but she had kept it secret so long, why had she decided to tell him the truth instead of delaying her answer for a time after the blood moon?

"Because you have a right to know; I also needed to give you more information for you to realize why I was so devastated at realizing that you have been pulled into the range of the jewel."

After those words, Maikeru truly realized what she tried to say. It was too much of a coincidence for him being the one to protect her. She believed that the Kamis tried to set him up to join his brother inside the cursed jewel…

They lost more time due to their conversation but it couldn't be helped. Maikeru had needed to think about all those details she had informed him about. She knew that different aspects of him searched all of it for the needed clues. The general wanted useful insights for the war, the Youkai needed to realize how dangerous the Kamis were and the brother in him needed to grieve for his lost brother.

Then after a few more hours of travelling, they reached their destination and Kagome had to postpone that topic until after her dealings with the shadow snake clan. Maikeru had been too puzzled to realize that they approached one of the larger cities in his lord's domain. He found himself to be curious about what her plans were.

Kagome had only told him that she would need to go and recover a rare artefact for a ritual. The Youkai of course didn't expect it to be a simple shopping trip but as this city was under Sesshomaru-sama's rule nothing too bad would happen.

Therefore he didn't suspect anything as they wandered through different streets.

A few buildings away from her destination Maikeru would wait on the rooftop for her return. Kagome felt her usual nervousness flare and she calmed her heart with meditation. It was the right day and the right time. Also after finding out that the jewel wasn't truly her problem after preparing her entire life to finally destroy it, she really needed to let go of some pend up frustration.

She would show those creatures what happened to people who pissed her off and she would be back before noon.

That was the plan.

She approached the main gate of the building in company of Kirara but asked the fire cat to wait outside for her and to guard her luggage the Naginata for the time being. With a heavy heart she turned to the entrance of the hideout. As everything would depend on her routine and instinct she couldn't take anything with her that would hinder her or hadn't been used during her training.

The small cat was confused at her decision but Kagome couldn't help it, she carefully petted her head and small ears before drawing her bow and arrows. Her throwing knifes were safely stored inside her Hakamas and finally she pulled a sealing ofuda out of her bag before she walked inside the house.

Kirara stared after her.

Maikeru had missed some of the happenings downwards as he had looked for a good place to keep watch. As he had settled and focused on keeping watch he was confused to find the fire cat and Kagome's things sitting on a pile in front of the door.

Seeing the human draw her bow and enter through the door was more than he needed to know that he should have been right down there with her.

 _The nerve of this human!_

But his beast only purred in anticipation of an good fight.

Within a flash he returned to the entrance but found it sealed by reiki.

His deep growl made the entire city rumble. Meanwhile Kagome had purified the first three snakes and was already through the corridor. She slid through the doorframe killing the snake above her head, as Maikeru attempted to break through her seal.

Thank god the routine had kicked in as soon as she was through the door. Only because of years of experience and hard work, she managed to overcome her shock of all impressions hitting her that weren't part of the training routine. Yuuki had her trained for the unforeseeable, he had wanted her to be able to adapt.

This little fact saved her life.

She flared her shield and threw her knives. Kagome didn't think she was acting purely on routine and instinct. Sealing away the hideous faces and the stench of their claws as the poisoned devils came close to her range.

Maikeru broke the sealing and went inside. The first thing that hit him was the stench of shadow snakes. His eyes bled red as he realized exactly how mortal the poison was to humans.

He didn't know if he was more confused or livid at the human. Then he suddenly halted as he reached the end of the corridor. It smelled like burned flesh or better purification.

She managed to get one of those creatures.

His inner beast purred happily at her success.

Maikeru couldn't even argue with it, the dealer ring had been sought after for years now but wrong leads had always led them to other cities far north from here. He really wanted to know how his charge had known of their hideout…

His senses hadn't been able to catch anything outside; it was concerning how they had been able to hide their stench so thoroughly.

As he stepped through the doorframe he saw Kagome purifying not one but five more of the shadow snakes. It shocked him to the core. Seeing her move with such precision and speed made him question if she was human at all.

Maikeru didn't dare to interrupt her as she challenged the queen in fear for breaking her focus. One wrong move and she would be beyond anyone's help. He saw the creature circle the petit human and then attack.

Something unbelievable happened at that moment.

The queen attacked Kagome and the human turned to launch her attack but using her superhuman speed the queen switched sides and Maikeru could already see how the claws would tear Kagome's flesh from behind but then Kagome released her arrow dead center and the creature was purified immediately.

Only one centimeter in front of Kagome's eyes the highly poisoned claw dissolved into nothingness.

Right there and then everything that had just happened caught up with Kagome and she sunk to her knees. Within one move Maikeru was close to her and took her face between his hands, feverishly he searched her for any cuts or injuries but miraculously there weren't any.

 **"Human you are a puzzle."**

The beast's voice did sound pleased at finding her unharmed and only in shock. Kagome could only nod. Allowing the Youkai to thoroughly inspect her for any cuts or other injuries, luckily he didn't seem to find anything.

How could she have forgotten the smell of this place and the ugly creatures?

Training with a machine didn't really help you with the real battle she realized. It had been such a contrast to the clean dark training room. Even after going through the scenario time after time, it nearly had broken her focus as the stench had hit her nose.

After being released from his inspection she got back to her feet. She felt shaky and the sickness wouldn't go away. She turned to the corner of the room. There was a hidden stash and as last time it contained a small object. Maikeru mustered her as she went to retrieve the ingredient; it was indeed one of the darker relics and a rare one.

 _Do I even want to know what she intends to do with a merging ritual?_

 ** _Ask her!_**

 _She probably won't answer._

 ** _Then force her._**

His inner curiosity tended to become a bother from time to time.

"Kagome, why would you risk your life for a ritual containing of dark magic?"

She turned to smile at him but didn't answer.

"I'm not going to ask you twice."

"Maikeru I cannot tell you yet but after my little mission is done we could talk about it."

His inner Youkai was livid at being denied what it wanted but Maikeru reminded it that Sesshomaru had kept her mission a secret and therefore the details on how she would attempt to destroy the cursed jewel would not be spoken of.

He observed how she stored the little black object securely inside the inner layers of her clothes but before they could leave the place something odd happened.

Kagome saw it first in the corner of the room: a butterfly

Instead of the intense blue color the last one had, this one was blood red and she realized it even before she felt the spell taking effect that this one was send solely for her.

"Maikeru flee!"

It was the last coherent thing she could think or feel as everything around her turned foggy.

Maikeru had seen her reaction and turned to look at what she had seen and a deep anger coursed through him as he saw the butterfly.

As he heard her scream, he thought she was joking but then his survival instincts kicked in as he felt her reiki rise. He tried to run over to her and knock her out but was thrown back by a mighty shield.

He had to admit that it hurt like hell. For the first time he had gotten a taste of Kagome's purifying skills. Before he could lift himself from the floor she had already pointed an arrow at him. His eyes widened but before his anger could claim him he saw her hands trembling and a tear that slipped out of her eye.

 _She is fighting against it._

 ** _She is trying to protect us!_**

He needed to stop her before she could harm anyone or herself.

Kagome felt like a passenger on a roller coaster ride unable to decide the course. With all her might she fought against the feeling of hatred, knowing full well that it weren't her own emotions. She managed to nudge the bow a little to the left and the arrow missed Maikeru by an inch.

Realizing that she still tried to protect him he didn't want to flee and leave her to her fate. He was tasked to protect her but also to prevent that their enemies would get access to her. Maikeru tried to get close to her again. This time she managed to sabotage herself and didn't get the shield up in time. As he came into range he punched her hard enough that she went unconscious.

Her body fell backwards.

Then he saw the priests enter. It was five of them and they had already powerful spells prepared. He flared his shield of youki out in order to protect Kagome and him.

His beast was taking over and with one stroke of his katana the first of their heads fell to the floor. Without any doubt he knew that they were using the power of the Kamis to enhance their own strength. The next spell that hit him made him cough up blood and he could feel the curse working through his system.

This needed to end soon. He was growing weaker. Still he was able to take out two more in his rage, leaving only two priests behind.

Then the room was lit by a blinding light leaving him unable to see. Forced to fight with only his sense of smell he still managed to slice the fool into half who had thought he could bring down a general of the west with an exorcising spell.

Before he knew what was happening to him though he felt Kagome's hands on his back and everything burned. He felt the worst pain he had ever had to endure in his long life.

Kagome inwardly screamed. She raged against herself, trying to stop her powers from killing her friend. Yet she was unable to do anything and self-loathing strangled her as she felt Maikeru die. Never had she come to despair so close in her life.

How could she only stop this?

 _Time_

She could feel the black blade on her hip pulsing and she prayed to death and even begged the mysterious Youkai to help her.

 _"Please, please help me someone! Please don't let him die."_

Like she felt while facing the snake queen she felt how the time flow changed. She was at two places simultaneously, one was inside time and the other seemed outside of it. The second part of her was able to act freely and instead of just slowing down time she pulled all her power into reversing it. Again she felt her reiki turning pink as she used it to manipulate the time flow.

It felt like hitting a brick wall with full force. Her lungs lost air to breath. Time fought against being manipulated in such a way. It attacked her and she knew that she would lose soon. Her breathing stopped and she felt like choking. Her mind was revolting.

 _I could just give up._

 _No you can't._

 _Maikeru, I can't lose him._

 _Indeed._

She wouldn't give up and yet she couldn't bring time to reverse itself. It slowed for her and even stopped for her but it wouldn't flow backwards. The black knife pulsed more angrily and she realized that she couldn't do it alone. As death had said if her own powers wouldn't be strong enough she should use those of the mysterious Youkai.

 _Please help me!_

She begged and prayed to whatever force would be listening. Diving inside her own self she reached out for the black youki that pulsed protectively throughout her body. It took all her remaining power.

Acting without questioning and without thought she just pulled the images of her friends and of Maikeru in front of her. The images how he had always protected her and tried to prevent her from being harmed flooded her mind. Her deep love and appreciation for all the people she had met and wished to protect. Akemi's words echoed through her.

 _"Whatever you do for others you also do for yourself. Never forget that a spell woven by love is the strongest power in existence."_

Kagome allowed herself to be filled by the feeling of love and appreciation. She dived into those energies and let everything else go, there was only her and her love for life, her friends and her family.

Somewhere in the back she felt the spell of the red butterfly break.

Love for her friends and for Maikeru in front of her dominated her very being and she released a field from within that was so warm and nurturing that she could see and feel the wounds on the Youkai's body starting to heal.

Maikeru was knocked out from the shock of the potent reiki coursing through him and nearly destroying him.

Kagome was knocked out from using up her entire powers in an attempt to save Maikeru.

The priest was thrown back into the wall and was knocked out from the impact.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it so far :-) I will continue to write the next chapter for you. Just need to relax my fingers for a bit xD so much typing and then Kagome runs around so fast that I need to be really quick with putting everything down...

I always apreciate your thoughts to what is going on by the way :-) and again want to deeply thank all of you for your support. It's great to write for you_see you soon, bye.


	31. Daisuke

Hi everyone :-) thanks a lot for your patience, let's figure out what happens next, I'm as curious a you. Thanks for all of your reviews and thoughts to the story, I appreciate it very much. You are, the best!

#

 **Daisuke**

Maikeru hurt all over. Every part of his body felt like newly set on fire. His skin, muscles and bones burned. His nose caught the smell of burnt flesh. As he opened his eyes he was amazed that he still was alive.

He felt the purification marks all over his body.

There may have been no lasting damage on him as his youki told him while coursing through his body to asset his condition. It was able to flow through all cells and therefore he knew that he would recover but his body and therefore he remembered the shock of disintegrating.

His nerves remembered the pain clearly and he knew that he had been far more dead than alive. His memories were vague at that point but he remembered clearly how his body had started to crumble to ashes, his limbs had already been gone. Maikeru couldn't quite make sense of all of it.

His memory had considerable gaps and he had blacked out during parts of the torture. Surprisingly at one point the pain had been gone, it had suddenly stopped and afterwards the oddest thing had happened. The process had been reversed.

It still sent shivers through him and a healthy dose of fear in regards of how much power the small human wielded. As his body shook, new waves of pain flooded him. His misused nerves and muscles punished him for any uncalled movement. He felt frustrated and his thoughts returned to what had happened.

In his true form he could easily hold the human between his front claws. It was amazing how much power lay beneath her soft features. For someone so fragile that her neck would snap so easily if he only laid his bare fingers on it, she had an aura and power on her that made her a formidable opponent.

His beast felt oddly challenged at the thought of the little woman.

The dust slowly hovered over the wooden panels of the floor. His senses worked completely overtime alerted to even the smallest of movements. The Youkai felt completely irritated with everything. Even some rays of light disturbed him greatly.

He felt raw, like his skin had been pooled off and put back onto him. His body didn't seem to fit completely right. It felt like he had been taken out of his body and then put right back inside but something had gone wrong during that procedure. He seethed at his inability to do something useful right there.

His beast took over and scanned for any threats close by but there weren't any other beings… None of them or anything was to sense, there wasn't anything, just nothing.

 ** _Kagome!_**

He despaired at the thought of her gone. Whimpers left his beaten body. He tried to get up and look around for his charge but couldn't move. Unknown to him, his eyes started to bleed red and his anger tried to break through. Only that his snarls sounded quite miserable and not really threatening due to his condition.

His beast fought against its restrictions but still his body denied any movement at all. It took more strength than he had ever known to even keep his eyes open. With pure determination he forced his head to move an inch but failed to do anything else. Maikeru's frustration reached new levels.

The injuries didn't care though, they required their payment and before he really realized it his features went limb again. His body fell into the much needed recuperation trance.

It was a unique picture as the proud daiyoukai lay on his face all limbs sprawled away from him, unable to even move more than an inch. Red eyes were staring across the floor unseeing but still somewhat alert.

#

Kagura felt her chest burning. She knew something had been amiss because her link to her master had been suddenly brought back to life with force. Days had gone by without any disturbance from her master and now she had to endure his wrath full force.

The demoness felt herself losing composure, instead of her usual aloof expression her face showed pure pain and suddenly she fell down to the ground. It didn't leave her with much dignity as she unceremoniously dropped to the floor from where she had hovered next to a tree crown before.

She had waited since Kagome had left and mostly wandered the western shiro's gardens. The gardens were lush and beautiful but didn't calm Kagura's nerves. Even if the creators would be appalled by how she considered her surroundings to be too much to be beautiful. Still she had continued to wander across small bridges, petit ponds and cherry trees.

Right now she waited for new orders by any of the two beings who held her captive. Neither Lord Sesshomaru nor Naraku had bothered with their caged bird until now.

She hadn't been able to deny that the western shiro was beautiful or more like downright gorgeous but she couldn't help her frustration. All the prosperity and lushness grated her nerves as she was forced to remain there. With every day passing by, she felt more and more agitated. Even her room was amazing and comfortable but her inner restlessness didn't allow her to really appreciate any of the luxury which had been offered to her.

Kagura had wandered around as restless as she had felt. Roaming like a ghost haunting the place but what else was she anyway? It was a fitting comparison for a caged soul unable to leave her confinement. She was now a wandering and lost soul.

Embarrassment had been her constant companion since the day of her creation. She gritted her teeth as with all her proud demeanor she was brought to her knees again. Quite literally, as her slim form was crunched in the green grass unable to move. Her breaths became hitched and as the pain flooded her mercilessly she needed no more confirmation that she was to go and save Kagome.

There were no words needed from Naraku's side, she knew for sure what her new orders were. As she sunk to the floor trying to not pass out from the pain, she didn't realize that cold golden eyes were watching her.

Sesshomaru had kept a close eye on Naraku's follower but this far he hadn't had a reason to complain about her behavior. Seeing her as sky demon he could nearly breathe her restlessness. Despite her obvious unease he had never caught her trying to disobey him.

It had puzzled him and he had waited. Sesshomaru had wanted her to show him her true colors. He had wanted her to reveal her plans but she had kept to herself, polite, obedient and calm. She had been the perfect demoness which one could hope from the court.

He even found that he didn't mind her presence too much, as with her calm demeanor she was by far less bothersome than most females he had to entertain currently. Due to the political meetings, his guests had of course brought their spouses, family and some of their household to his home. Also with the presence of his mother, her female servants could be found everywhere.

Sesshomaru also couldn't prevent his mother from trying to find a suitable mate for him…

It was frustrating to say at least.

With everything going on, with a war looming he simply had no mind for all the meaningless pleasantries everyone else seemed to engage in. It took a lot of his patience to not simply throw them all out.

He had found himself wandering his gardens more often than he normally did and kept an eye on his hostage, even if only to distract himself from the political nightmare that would wait for him upon his next return to his office.

Kagura was not unlike him he realized after a while; she preferred solitude to dealing with the court…

Yet something had currently changed and seeing her falling from the sky made question him his strategy. Slowly he walked closer to her.

"Lady Kagura, what bothers you?"

She still clutched her hand over her heart and eyes clouded by pain slowly rose to meet his own.

Kagura cursed her fate. Of all times, the western lord had decided to approach her when she was punished for her failures. Her voice was broken but she managed to form an answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru, something has happened to Kagome. I'm ordered to find her without hesitation."

At the moment she had spoken of Kagome's struggles, the great dog demon's eyes had turned completely red.

She had expected many things but not that he would grab her at her collar. She couldn't believe he raised her from the floor or that he would lift her into the air and head off to whatever destination he had in mind.

Yet she didn't fight against it. As soon as she could feel the air surrounding her again, she felt so much calmer. Also, with her starting to move, Naraku's punishment started to subside at least somewhat and her mind became clearer again.

#

Kagome was surrounded by mist. She walked like she was in trance, yet she wasn't completely caught by the spell… not anymore but she couldn't risk her captor realizing that she had somewhat freed herself from the binding.

She forced herself to hide her shivers as the memories of what had happened tried to resurface.

As soon as Maikeru went to the floor engulfed in her light of reiki his body emitting smoke from the purification, she had tried to figure out what to do next. Her first priority was to ensure that they would make it out of the situation alive. Both of them, yet she knew that the Youkai wouldn't even be able to defend himself at the moment.

 _Neither am I by the way, nearly all my powers, are used up and I'm still bothered by the mind control spell…_

She would have never forgiven herself if she had killed Maikeru or caused his death… it still shook her deeply and the only reason for her completely blank face at the moment, were the aftereffects of the spell. Under normal circumstances she would have found herself on the floor weeping, yet she used the unnatural calmness to lead her captor to wrong conclusions.

The man had grabbed her and never minded the fallen demon. She had pretended to still have no will in hopes that he would simply ignore Maikeru and deem him no more threat. Unable to fight she wouldn't have been able to protect the demon anymore. So she had only her hope left.

To her luck it seemed to work. Obviously the Inu Youkai was dead meat in the eyes of the priest and therefore he didn't check the corpse.

As the form of the general still lay on the floor smoking it wasn't too far stretched to believe that he was done for. Yet the priest should have wondered why he wasn't disintegrated…

Kagome didn't dare to feel relief as she was ushered outside the room. Only as they walked without interruptions, passed by buildings, streets and citizens until finally leaving the city behind, she hoped that maybe Maikeru would survive.

#

"How are you supposed to find her?"

Kagura cringed at his cold voice. Through her pain she tried to answer but her voice was still shaken by the constant waves of pain coursing through her.

"The gifts my master has given her, allow us to find her easily."

It was true and yet something seemed to interfere with the spells. Kagura was puzzled, only an hour before she had still clearly felt Kagome's location…

She wasn't happy to inform the western lord about the changed circumstances.

Sesshomaru was annoyed that he as well was unable to locate either Maikeru or Kagome. He knew instinctively that they weren't at her village anymore… otherwise the oddball wouldn't be in danger.

Yet hearing that Kagura was unable to track Kagome did raise the question of what power was capable to block out their senses so thoroughly…

Again he allowed his power to follow the air, carried by the wind and clouds it flew across his lands. The phantom dogs were known to be creatures of the sky and the winds followed his command. For him they shifted and reshaped and also told him of whatever was going on in his lands. He listened for any noises and searched for any scents that would allow him to find the needed answers.

Finally he found an old trail, leading to one of his bigger cities. Yet it was at least a day old, he let out an irritated growl. An unreliable trace but the only one he was able to find. Sesshomaru was highly dissatisfied with that development. Yet he had no other choice.

With the western lord's anger the air and wind started to become unruly. They felt his anger and rose to mirror his mood. Not long and Kagura observed how their surroundings began to shift. For miles the air started to move, shift and the winds became aggressively. Clouds darkened and closed in, a storm started to brew. Even a few bolts of lightning could be seen.

If not for the fact that she was within the protection of the lord, she would have been forced to land. Nothing in the surrounding area was capable to keep in the sky at the moment.

It angered him deeply that Kagome obviously had found herself in danger again, despite his insistence of keeping her safe. Why did she have to defy him every time? It bothered him on many levels and at the same time it made no sense. Every time Kagome had been in his presence he had felt her acceptance of his lead and yet as soon as he turned to other things she again searched for trouble. Was she trying to end her life on purpose? No, he knew that she was driven to fulfill her task and yet she sought out so many situations that couldn't have anything to do with the cursed jewel. Like the encounter of the southern lord had shown, Kagome engaged with life threatening dangers…

Neither he nor his beast found a satisfying answer to the riddle she provided.

He had to calm himself. Focusing on finding the right path for his next step, he forced the swirling winds around him to calm again. As his pride didn't allow him to be in need of Kagura's help for tracking down a pack member, he carefully put his hand onto Tensaiga.

It had become a habit of sorts, while he couldn't always depend on the sword miraculously knowing what to do, its presence calmed him. That was exactly what he needed at the moment. This time though, the pulsation was far more intense than he was used to.

It seemed his father was reaching out for him.

"Father?"

"Indeed, I wanted to warn you to be careful. Kagome and Maikeru have been led into a trap by the Kamis. Both are still alive but it was a close call. Death is not very outspoken about it but he seemed worried for our little friend."

 _A trap by the kamis…_

 ** _Father seems worried, Death as well…_**

 _Indeed, we shouldn't underestimate our enemy then._

"You mean to tell me, that I shouldn't head there alone?"

"That wouldn't be wise. Death told me that the trap was placed in one of our own cities, you probably should start looking for them there."

Sesshomaru agreed already knowing which one his father referred too, maybe the trail he had located before was still useful. Before ending the conversation, he spoke some more words with the former lord. His father had managed to calm him and with his regained wits he was able to approach the problem far more level headed. A trap in one of his cities, a trap within his own realm and he hadn't been able to notice. That fact alone told him that something very powerful was going on and it surpassed the level of danger which puny humans could provide, by far. He would probably need to face the Kamis themselves.

 ** _How does she always get into trouble?_**

 _I don't know._

With a deep growl he called for his brother.

#

The claws of the spell still wavered through her spirit successfully slowing down her thought processes. It kind of removed her from reality, yet she couldn't detect the butterfly anywhere.

 _Maybe it has truly snapped, as I managed to free myself from most of the binding? It is odd that it still seems to somewhat work though. What powers the magic? What keeps it working?_

She could only hope that she would find a way out, somehow.

At first they had walked through underground tunnels leaving the building of the former smugglers behind them. It was still so much easier for her to do what the foreign power wanted for her.

She never had the thought to run away or to fight. She felt fuzzy but was glad that her mind seemed to at least somewhat gain its functioning back. Even if that process was slow and she felt like one thought after another crawled through her consciousness like snail. Somewhere in the back of her mind she started to find it odd that she wouldn't think of fighting but that voice wasn't yet strong enough to truly stick and gain momentum.

Kagome wandered silently behind the priest, the other didn't seem to wish to talk to her or start to explain what would happen next. They merely went along the path ahead of them.

 _Maybe he thinks he would talk to a brainless puppet and thus spared himself the trouble._

Inwardly she had smirked but on her face no reaction would show itself. Kagome was kind of glad that the foreign spell that the butterfly had put on her still left her in some kind of fog. It zoned her emotions out mostly. She wouldn't feel anything as she normally would, everything seemed so much blander and without any true need or haste. She kind of was just there.

Very slowly she found a useful thought in her brain. It wasn't about running or fighting as that was directly against the spell but it was about leaving a trail for others to find her… Yet she had run out of most of her resources.

With leaving her backpack outside, she had left most of her gear there as well; her arrows had been spent…

Carefully she reached for one of the secret pockets inside her new clothes. There were still some ofudas inside. It took more effort than it would have been in any way reasonable, to carefully drop them along their path. Lacing them with a bit of her reiki and working without the other noticing remained a hard task but it seemed she still had some of her stubbornness left.

Hopefully someone would be able to find the signs.

Only as the strange duo finally left the borders of the city behind, she started to feel nervous about her own fate. She was obviously led to some specific place and concluded that her abduction was planned. Yet she couldn't find a reason as to why.

What was to be achieved by kidnapping her?

Her weapons had been removed from her, except for her black blade because that wouldn't allow the priest's touch and threw him backwards a few times as he had tried to relieve her of it. Obviously it or better the youkai in the well still tried to be protective about her.

Thanks to the spell Kagome had been able to watch the priest being flung backwards again and again without starting to laugh.

It made her think again about the mysterious Youkai though. Why would he go to such lengths to protect a complete stranger? Yet he had turned back time again, maybe he believed that she was the key to winning this war? If that was to be true, then she had to focus back on her own strategy because obviously the second time of relieving anything had not brought the satisfied results. Kagome was reminded of her conclusions during the conversation with Death. Last time they had headed towards battle but she instinctively knew that this was the wrong thing to do.

Kagome slowly walked on never allowing any hint of her inner thoughts show outward.

She hadn't wanted to draw any attention to herself and thus far it had worked. The priest wasn't in any way attentive to her; therefore she was able to drop one of the blessings once in a while. It obviously seemed to help her efforts that in his eyes she was puppet without mind.

Kagome didn't dare to do something spectacular but she was able to pour some of the spells inside of walls and later stones they came across.

As she was currently mostly wrapped up inside her own brain, she searched again for the line of thoughts she had during the meeting with death. War wasn't the solution. Clear as day, the being in the cave seemed to be right… As she slowly turned her thoughts away from the current hatred to the insight that fighting wouldn't help her to win, she slowly started to notice unusual things about her current situation.

They walked on and on, passing by fields and forests. She registered the sunset and the next sunrise but neither entered a thought of tiredness or food her mind. She just walked. Kagome had been puzzled that no word was spoken, no explanation given but it seemed that the priest wouldn't waste time on that. Or was there another reason? Carefully without drawing attention she managed to observe the priest more closely.

His looks reminded her of Miroku. He wore priest's garment but not the armor of a warrior. He had the usual dark nearly black hair and a simple ribbon held it back. His clothes were modest and reminded her more of a novice than a senior priest. He carried usual bags for collecting herbs and other useful plants. There was no staff instead he seemed to work mostly with ofudas. At his back he carried his personal belongings as well as a hunting bow and arrows.

All in all her impression was that he came from a village rather than a huge temple. He also lacked the sneering expression towards her; he was completely serene in his expression. That was puzzling her as well, they had killed his entire group, shouldn't he be angry or at least be sad? He also hadn't spoken prayers for his comrades; there had been no reaction to what has happened from him at all.

Didn't he worry about Youkais or her friends finding them?

 _It seems like he has no care or haste in this world. This cannot be true though or?_

#

He didn't know what he should make of her. On the one hand the leader of their group had been dead set on retrieving her. Somehow they had gained knowledge of her next destination through the Kamis and Daisuke had been tasked to bring her to the camp alive. On the other hand he found things to be off. Daisuke had done as he had been told, he had followed the group and tried to capture their enemy but he had started to become confused.

It was like some of the things that had been so logical, so needed of him wouldn't really make any sense at all.

 _Why have I left my village?_

 _I don't remember._

He carefully and silently walked on, softly listening to the woman's steps as she followed him. Inside of him a conflict rose, ever so slow two sides emerged. On one hand he adored the kamis but on the other he just didn't… Two contradicting opinions inside of him fought for dominance and claimed his attention.

The Kamis had been kind to them, they had received superior strength and endurance through new spells to manage long distances easier but he knew that both of them would need rest and shelter soon. He headed a little to the west knowing from an unknown source that they would find a small forest and a secure cave to rest there.

 _How do I know such things?_

 _I don't know._

He continued to lead the way but more and more about the situation didn't add up, he had lived in a small convent in the mountains always protecting and aiding others. It had been his duty ever since the village-priests had saved him as a child. Surviving illness and starvation during an unusually cruel winter, thanks to his mentor had been repaid with dutiful service. Daisuke had loved his village. Why had he left his home behind? He had left the people he loved despite his oath of protecting them. War had never been his field; he had been a healer to the people who needed aid.

Nothing about the situation made sense to him. Slowly like his mind was fighting through a very thick fog he could grasp one image. It was an old man dying, being burned by other priests. It had been his mentor.

He suddenly remembered a voice calling out to him, asking him to run. Daisuke remembered his pain, his heartache. They were all gone, killed. His family, his friends all of them died. He remembered now but how could he have forgotten that?

 _What am I doing here at this strange place?_

Kagome's head started to clear more and more as they walked. She suddenly was more aware of the situation she had found herself in and noticed more and more of the details around her. One of those details was a sudden movement of the priest, he seemed to shake himself. It was a short and odd happening but she was sure she had seen it. On its own it didn't make much sense but in the light of what was going on around her, Kagome couldn't help the suspicious feeling settling in her gut.

It was darkening again as both of them reached a cave to find shelter. She noticed how he led her inside; it was a bordering friendly behavior. He wasn't treating her like a prisoner not really, at least not like an enemy who had been at least partly responsible in killing all his team members.

 _Odd_

#

Sesshomaru, lord of the west was approaching one of his own cities and to his great displeasure he had to realize where exactly the shadow snake clan had hidden away from his ire. He saw it in the eyes of the people living in the city; they reeked of fear from their lord. They knew they were guilty and now they feared the consequences. Years of assassination attempts on his house, criminal acts all over his realm and thinking of the countless victims made his blood boil.

Finding and eradicating the snake clan had been made priority and yet his own people, those he had attempted to protect, lent those bastards aid and cover. His best bloodhounds had been sent north on a wild goose chase and now he could smell the sickening scent of guilt throughout the streets and buildings.

No word was spoken, no sound given, his people knew better than to draw any more attention to them. They shivered.

Rightfully so, if there was something he despised more than anything else than it was such lying.

The inhabitants were called forth to assemble in the market place and silently without stalling they did as ordered. Their lord was widely known for his ruthless rule and no one dared to disobey him now that he stood before them.

Sesshomaru looked around, observing how none of his subjects dared to look at him. Everyone looked straightly down to the floor bowing to him. His face remained stoic as ever but he couldn't help his nostrils flare.

All of them must have known that the clan hid in their midst and didn't inform him. All of them worked with those creatures… They had defied his rule and kept silent about the fact that the highly sought after clan hid in their city. He was seething with anger.

Treason… they would pay dearly for their betrayal of his trust but not today. Today he would find his lost pack members but after he had destroyed the shadow snake clan, he would put all of them to justice.

Of all people it was Inuyasha who managed to calm him somewhat with a soft growl. It helped Sesshomaru to focus; they left the citizens at the mercy of his guards.

He had more urgent puzzles to solve. Within minutes of wandering and searching the streets, he was capable of finding what he was looking for. He smelled their stench, with the fading power behind the hide out, the smell started to seep through the barrier.

The lord's eyes bled red and with a gush of wind he approached the door.

Seeing Maikeru's claw marks on the wood didn't calm his rage.

"What the hell!"

Inuyasha and Kagura had followed him and the Hanyo suffered immensely from the stench. Contrary to his older half-brother his senses were overloaded with the poisonous fume. Yet one growl of his pack leader was enough to caution him. There could still be danger.

Sesshomaru was capable of smelling more than the remains of the clan, he found very soft traces of purification powers and the trail grew thicker the further he got.

Maikeru felt his lord approaching, yet he wasn't even capable of calling out to him. Right there he couldn't care less for his dignity and was glad that his liege had come.

The western lord had prepared himself for many possibly scenarios but not for a completely destroyed room, with his trusted captain sprawled out in the middle unable to even move an inch. Only the sound of Maikeru's faint heartbeat allowed him to remain collected.

With few graceful strides he was at the other's side and managed to turn his friend around. Maikeru managed to snap out of the healing trance for a moment.

#

There the talking started. The cave was dark and damp but they had settled and the priest had even started a fire. As both had settled around it, Kagome dared to speak for the first time.

"Who are you?"

The priest shuddered in surprise. He had expected many things but not that the woman would be able to regain some of her will.

"How are you able to speak? I was told that the spell was unbreakable?"

Kagome observed the man through her goggles, not that he was able to see that clearly as the light of the flames hindered him to see her eyes through the reflection. She on the other hand managed to analyze her "captor" in detail. With every passing second during her observation more and more of her suspicions seemed to get confirmed. The man in front of her was unsettled and confused, she saw it in his movements and how he would once in a while look around as if in search for an explanation.

Again she decided to trust her gut feeling and allowed her inner spirt self to take over. Therefore she spoke softly.

"It seems you have been told many things most of them at least suspicious but judging your reaction you are already questioning some happenings yourself?"

She could see how his face turned serious and somewhat angry but the anger was not targeted at her. His words proved that.

"It feels like I'm waking up from a dream. My name is Daisuke, by the way and you are the legendary warrior Kagome?"

Kagome was startled in surprise.

 _Legendary?_

The priest must have had caught her reaction because he started to chuckle softly.

"I have heard stories of you, even before the fateful day… Rumors were told throughout the villages and even reached us far up in the mountains. The people spoke of a priestess who denied being a priestess and befriended Youkais. They told of a woman heading to battles even most Youkais wouldn't dare to fight. Of solving conflicts older than anyone alive to remember where they started. The people have many tales of you and all of them full of miracles and wonders."

Luckily she still had her mask on, there would have been no way how she could have hidden her embarrassment, spell aftereffects or not. Yet, she shouldn't have been surprised. What she did was unique and people noticed. After a few more moments she decided to answer Daisuke.

"Yes, I'm Kagome. Also most of the stories seem true but I wouldn't call that "legendary". I'm just doing what I feel, needs to be done. Also I'm not only friendly to youkais, I'm friendly to those who are looking beyond their own needs and are willing to help with this strange conflict. Will you tell me why a guardian of the village, left his people behind to wander off so far?"

She could see his face morphing into a mask of confusion and hatred. With a calm voice and not much attachment to his former people he began to tell her of his confusing memories which slowly returned to him. Kagome guessed that his lack of emotions was caused by spell after effects not unlike her own experiences.

They talked for some time and with her help, Daisuke seemed capable to shake off more and more of the bindings on his mind. Suddenly the man started to shiver; bit for bit he was able to connect the dots. Memories of their head priest declining the offer to join the new movement. Priests and Mikos had come to their village trying to win them over for their idea to destroy all of Youkai kind. His mentor had declined, telling them that they were mostly healers and focused on helping their people rather than running off to start a war. Then he had sent the group away.

They had left for the time being.

Then they had come back several days later.

They had killed his mentor and then destroyed the village.

All memories afterwards were fuzzy to him.

Daisuke wasn't sure about anything anymore; he still wanted to believe that his cause was just, that it was right to destroy the Youkais… Yet the more and more he thought about it, the less sense it made. He had never before hated Youkais; their village had been mostly left alone by anyone. It had been such a secluded place, not even Youkais had come by often. Their worst enemy had always been the harsh weather… Kagome also explained to him that she believed that the militant groups had targeted them for this very reason. They hadn't been important and thus weren't missed. Probably even a Youkai was found as scapegoat for the massacre.

How could he defend people who had destroyed his village? The people there had been his family, they had been important to him, everyone he had ever known and they simply killed them all and then took him along…

The topic of mind control was the final straw for Daisuke and seeing how he had used such spell on Kagome, he couldn't deny the possibility of him being under such spell as well. He grew even angrier.

Kagome felt how something shifted inside the other. It took her a few moments to sense it but then she felt the damned butterfly. The spell was located on the priest's right shoulder for some reason. Subconsciously Daisuke grabbed said shoulder and held it like he tried to prevent a flood of pain coursing through him. The spell snapped.

Yet instead of relief, Kagome was flooded with dread as she felt the approach of an enormous power. One of them was coming…

#

"Maikeru, tell me what happened here?"

The beaten Youkai looked at his lord through clouded eyes but he was still able to see the agitation in the other's eyes. He had trained Sesshomaru for many years and the blank mask couldn't stop him from seeing his Lord's feelings. With a soft growl he tried to calm the other, telling him that he would heal and that the situation ended not as badly as it looked on first sight.

For a moment Sesshomaru closed his eyes accepting Maikeru's attempt to calm him. Yet as he took a breath all of the confusing scents and dire implications hit him again. He focused on the injured youkai and waited for the answer.

It was hard to listen to his general, not only because every word seemed to hurt the beaten Youkai terrible and he couldn't manage to speak clearly at all. It was also that the whispered words carried so much dread. Kagome had been taken by their enemy. She had been caught with a mind control spell and nearly killed Maikeru…

Sesshomaru remained completely calm on the outside; there was nothing in his posture that would have told Kagura how he took the news. Yet she guessed that it was a facade, a perfect one but still nothing but a mask. No one could be this calm in such a situation. She felt like an intruder as she calmly observed the pack leader reorganizing his strategy.

 ** _"_** ** _We need to get her back."_**

 _"_ _Indeed, yet if we can't we need to prevent her becoming a threat to our cause."_

 ** _"_** ** _You wouldn't dare, she is pack!"_**

 _"_ _Not fully, we also cannot allow her to threaten others."_

 ** _"_** ** _You heard Maikeru, she had no choice and she is pack even if you don't want to see it."_**

 _"_ _It cannot be changed; if she turns against us then she must die."_

His inner beast wasn't impressed with him at all. Yet Sesshomaru couldn't allow himself to put his personal preferences before the need of his people. He would have to hunt her down and either bring her back or make sure that wouldn't cause harm to anyone. Yet in the back of his mind he couldn't deny that he was grateful that she saved Maikeru and he marveled her strength to fight back the curse on her.

Sesshomaru arranged for Maikeru to be brought back to his shiro and called then for his most trusted hunters. The two brothers had been part of their elite warriors since the time of his grandfather and their capabilities to find and eliminate every threat to the west was legendary even among Youkai. Together with the wind witch and Inuyasha five people started to unweave the threats of the remaining purification to slowly gain a picture of the battle that had happened and to find a track that was worth following.

It didn't take long for the secret door to be found and unlocked.

#

Kagome shivered in fear, the amount of power which suddenly came closer was enormous. Different than the power of a youkai, it felt older and even more dominant. She felt like being suffocated by it.

Suddenly her surroundings disappeared and the walls of the cave faded away. Instead of the muddy and damp feeling of earth and stone, there suddenly was a soft breeze. Confused she closed and reopened her eyes. Had she switched places?

She found herself walking across some bridges leading to an arrangement of different buildings. The entire settlement was built across an enormous lake. She couldn't see a horizon, the water merged with the sky in the distance. Only shapes of white clouds seemed to touch it once in a while.

It was day but while everything was bright and shown in daylight, there was no actual sun, no source for the light.

It felt surreal.

Then she realized that she had the same feeling at the time she remained at the pond next to Lady Izayoi's and Lord Inu no Taisho's residence. It felt like being back in Death's realm. Beyond time and life…

Before she knew what was happening she heard the sounding of a powerful fearsome and deep drum. Trusting her instincts she ran. Blinded by fear her heart pumped and her feet ran along the bridges. She didn't know where she was going but as soon as she started moving, powerful lightning crashed into the wood behind her. She didn't saw the source of the power neither did she need to, Kagome just ran for her life.

Behind her wood was shattered and explosion after explosion followed the deep sounding of the damned drum. Kagome reached the buildings but before she could ran to the closest one, a bolt of lightning crashed into it. Splinters of wood and parts of the wall hit her and threw her body into the opposite building.

The impact stole her breath.

"Raijin, that will be enough!"

* * *

ok -so you can see, there we are... can you believe Kagome? -I mean battling divine forces...tsk...really...ok...why not. I'm packing my gumboots and an extra umbrella and go to write a battle of gods... wish me luck...


End file.
